


A Secret Place (ENTIRE COMBINED TRILOGY)|| Draco Malfoy

by batshitasian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, Dracomalfoysmut, F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, dracomalfoyfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 65
Words: 256,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batshitasian/pseuds/batshitasian
Summary: "Touch me, Draco," he mocked in a higher tone, "Please, Draco. I want you, Draco." He had a wide smirk on his face as he got louder and louder with each line.Her cheeks began to flush as she met his eyes for the first time during their encounter, "Shut up." Lia's eyes went wide.He cleared his throat and started again, "Ahem, how about this?" he bounced his eyebrow and jokingly moaned while rolling his eyes to the back of his head, "Ohh yeah-""I'll kill you," she put a hand over his mouth and looked around just in case anyone heard. Her heart pounded in her chest as he grabbed her wrist from his face."If you want to make me suffocate in your thighs again," he roughly let her go, "It'd be my pleasure."~Know that my tongue no longer demands to taste every piece of you,I do not need your body,for I worship your soul.~Reuploaded from Wattpad (this is the full and official version) DO NOT REUPLOAD MY WORK WITHOUT MY CONSENT!1.8 Million on wattpad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/George Weasley
Comments: 306
Kudos: 918





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mature themes towards the middle of the book. Rape, SA, etc.
> 
> THIS BOOK CONTAINS ALL THE FULL SMUT <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLS SKIP TO CHAPTER DIRTY EIGHT FOR THE ACTUAL GOOD PART OF THE BOOK THIS SHITS EMBARRASSING- love u

_~BEGINNING OF THE FOURTH YEAR~_

"You _cheated_ on me with Diggory?" Draco's back was pressed up against the leather sofa in the Slytherin common room.

Grey eyes struck Pansy as she reacted with a pointless scoff. She and Malfoy were hardly official. Whatever they had over the summer shouldn't have meant anything. It wasn't her fault that her father was forced to have Amos Diggory over for dinner one night and Cedric _happened_ to be strung along.

Draco never took the time to visit her the entire summer. She assumed it meant a pause— _a break_.

But still, his jaw clenched and unclenched through the shadows of flickering flames that danced in the fireplace. Betrayal ran rampant through his apprehensive gaze.

"Diggory clearly has his sights on someone else," she rested her hands on her hips, pacing in front of him, "so I assume it won't be a problem?"

The blonde ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, trying to find an urge to not _yell_ so late at night. It was second until he was in front of her, his large frame towering over the girl who remained unfazed.

"If you think I'm ever going to be a _second choice_ for the likes of _you_ ," Draco sneered into her face, "you've never been more wrong."

Her hand instantly came to his forearm, "Draco, you know that not how I—"

"I don't _need_ you anymore, Parkinson," he shook his head, cocking it to the side as his finger hooked her chin up, "I can't imagine how you felt watching Diggory parade around Morningstar today... _what a pity._ "

Her mind instantly flashed back to the courtyard this afternoon. Magnolia Morningstar had been seen with Cedric's arm slung over her shoulder as if he actually gave a fuck about her.

Her face came out of Draco's hold as she sniffled away.

"I guess you know how it's like to be the 'second choice' to everyone then," her mouth quirked into a frown as he began to walk to his dorm. "Maybe now you will learn how to _share_."

Draco spoke over his shoulder, the outline of his back casting a large shadow across the room. "We all know I don't like to _share_ , Parkinson."

He left, leaving the devious girl to her thoughts that would gnaw on her brain for the remainder of the year.

As for Malfoy, he determined he _hated_ being a romantic.

**~**

**_"So..." A kiss. "fucking..." Another. "good..." Another. "and all.." One more. "mine..."_ **

**~**

"I still can't believe Harry's name came out of the Goblet!" Hermione exclaimed towards her roommates, "Who would do something like this? More importantly, _how_ did they do it?"

She was fixing her pillowcase as she stood next to her bed. Two 4th years and a 3rd year shared a dormitory.

The girls were almost done getting ready for the day's classes and were still perplexed by their best friend, Harry's current situation.

"My bets on You-Know-Who," Ginny added in, as she brushed the ends of her straight red hair.

"Voldemort can't be behind this. No way," Magnolia stated while she sat crossed-legged on her twin bed, organizing different sheets of parchment that had been assigned, "besides, the other schools wouldn't dare to work for him while Dumbledore is here."

"Quarrel did, Ron's rat did, I did—" Ginny argued.

"He manipulated you. You didn't mean to." Hermione shot back, "Plus, this year, we have two other schools who could've—"

"What if it was _Malfoy_?" Magnolia interrupted.

A silence followed.

"You don't seriously think a student could be behind this, do you, Lia?" Hermione took a seat at their small desk. The Weasley sister and Miss Granger stared at their roommate, whose bed lay in the middle.

"He's such an obvious choice. Slytherin, pureblood, Hogwarts' token bigot, and his father was even rumored to be a death eater! It makes sense," Magnolia huffed before examining the reactions of her friends.

Draco Malfoy had been harassing Morningstar and her friends for as long as they could remember.

Harry had almost gotten into a fight with him at the Quidditch World Cup this past summer. It's a good thing Ron was there to hold him back.

"Even if it was him, we can't just go spitting out accusations. We need proof," Hermione sighed.

The three of them pondered in silence for a couple of moments.

"I'm sure the topic of who put Harry's name in the Goblet is hardly relevant to you, Lia, not after the Quidditch world cup..." Ginny trailed off, a sly smile upon her features.

Lia's eyes widened, "You promised you wouldn't mention it to anyone—"

"Cedric Diggory is another one of Hogwarts' champions, I'm sure you're _thrilled_ ," Ginny rolled her eyes playfully, climbing into bed as blowing out her candle. "Has he said anything to you yet?"

Lia grasped onto the faint memory from this summer where she lay outside the Weasley's tent, bottle in hand with Cedric right next to her.

It was a blur; for the most part, her memory was hazy by clouds of inebriation. But there were district situations she _did_ remember: dancing around the room hand-in-hand with Hermione and Ginny, drowning in the firewhiskey that Fred had so generously and _irresponsibly_ put into her hands, and a midnight kiss.

A kiss with Cedric Diggory was sneered onto her lips and mind since the way it happened.

They didn't have much time to talk about it the next day as they watched the game in separate boxes. However, distant stares along with hidden smiles across the field were noted to both of them.

Then the Death Eaters attacked. He wrote her the rest of the summer.

"He caught me during our afternoon block," Lia let out a quick smile as she cradled a pillow to her chest and looked out the window, "I'm not going to say anything yet. Besides, if he really was interested, he will ask me to the ball... Have you two thought about dates?"

"I'll take myself if I must," Ginny grinned, blowing out her bedside candle as well. "The last thing I need is a man on my arm—"

"Lia and I will be your date," Hermione's brows bounced as she shut her eyes and rolled to the side. "I'm sure Harry and Ron can figure themselves out..."

Tension between Ron and Harry had brewed in the boy's dormitories for the past few days leading up to the first task. The Weasley's insecure and repugnant behavior was frowned upon in the past days.

"Goodnight, girls," Lia's hand shielded her flame before gusting a breath and smothering it. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They drifted into a slumber.

There were changes in the air this year. As they climbed further and further into adolescence, the issues of teenage hormones, romance, and drama would add on to the plate of another year of danger at Hogwarts.

~

"I heard Marcus Flint picked a fight with you in class today?" Lia walked next to Cedric, nudging him with her elbow blandly. "Fred _might've_ mentioned it to me."

Lia's head tilted to the side as she turned to him, using all her energy to try not to be too _bubbly._

"I might have to go see McGonagall for counseling," he chuckled, crossing his hands over his chest, "It's hardly the beginning of the year, and the Slytherins are starting a fight-"

"Slytherin prejudice I see," her eyes widened with a sarcastic sigh of offense, "I could not see why you'd _ever_ think that..."

"You know how they can be," he groaned, putting his arm over her as he snatched her books from her hands, "Let me."

He seemed like a perfect gentleman.

Cedric had been so kind to her ever since she got to Hogwarts in her first year while he was in his third. He helped her in her classes, covered for her to pass as a pureblood, helped hide her tracks when Ron, Harry, and Hermione were up to no good, _and_ taught her how to stun in her third year.

He was so perfect in her eyes. He could do no wrong.

"Speaking of Slytherins..." she trailed off, noticing the pins that seemed to linger on the chest of every student, "I think the whole _school_ is acting like them right now."

His brows furrowed, "what is it?"

"Tell all your friends to cut it out with the 'Potter Stinks' pins," she sighed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Harry's in my year. He's two years younger and--"

"I have been telling them to, but-" Cedric announced in a defensive groan.

She narrowed her gaze at him, "I'm _serious_ , Ced."

Brave for her to talk to him in such a tone... Her chin was up; a proudly raised brow with an unamused glare accompanied it. It never struck her that he was _significantly_ older, and a prefect at that. But she knew better than to have blind faith in her superiors.

He kept his gaze on her for a moment. Their stare unending until he broke the silence, "You should've been in Hufflepuff. You're _kind_. Loyal."

 _Flattery_. How charming.

"So will you ask them to lay off?" her books returned into her tedious grasp; she could get back to her class by herself. "Don't be an _ass_..."

He grimaced at her humorous tone, "Do you really think so low of me?"

She squinted her eyes at him before turning around, not saying another word before he pulled her back with a touch of her arm. She faced him, still unsatisfied with his indirect answer.

If this was her version of flirting, _it was surely working_.

"I'll tell them to stop," he nodded in understanding as he let her go, " _anything_ for you, Lia."

It felt like the imprint of his warm hands were still upon her wrist. His doe eyes made her stomach churn as she noticed some of her peers begin to scurry off in every direction to get to class.

She held her books close to her chest as she tilted her head to the side and let out a bright smile, " _good_."

Pansy Parkinson stood with Milicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass as if they were dark clouds looming to downpour on a sunny day. Pansy's lips curled into a frown as she scolded herself for letting Cedric out of her sight during the World Cup.

"You're going to start drooling, Parkinson," Blaise tapped her shoulder as he cocked his brow. "Why don't we get you a cup of tea and ditch Trelawny's with me today? I imagine you'll need a distraction soon..."

Daphne and Millicent exchanged a look with the girl then to Blaise, who wore a gallant expression. He always knew how to cheer a girl up.

"Shouldn't you be parading around with Malfoy?" She crossed her arms as Cedric disappeared into a classroom behind them.

"That's what Crabbe and Goyle are for," he shrugged, "come on."

~

Divination, then potions.

The class in itself was a _headache_. It took all of Magnolia's energy just to be in the same room as Snape. Her interaction with Cedric was a reliable pick-me-up before her last class of the day. Now, she was back to her mundane agenda.

"So Hagrid told you the first task was dragons?" Magnolia whispered to Harry, who was sitting next to her, "Doesn't Charlie work with them?"

Hermione's eyes glanced across the room to meet an angsty, worth-while gaze. _Why were the boys so dramatic?_

Ronald Weasley was a touchy subject. All Lia and Hermione could ask for at this point were for the two boys to make up.

The red-head was convinced that Harry had put his name in the Goblet because he wanted more attention. No one said being the best friend of one of the most famous wizards was gonna be easy.

"There's a Hungarian Horntail that I saw-"

" _But those are_ -" Hermione was cut off.

"Deadly vicious. _I know_ ," Harry finished as he dipped his quill in some more ink to give Snape the illusion they were working.

Her friends continued their hushed dialogue as she touched her neck, small flashbacks of her hazy dream resurfacing. She quickly snapped out of it.

"I still can't wrap my head around Dumbledore allowing you to do this. It's too dangerous," Lia stopped as she heard her potions teacher's footsteps from behind her.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Morningstar," Snape's voice was unamused, "Next to... _Crabbe_ , do you mind?"

_Fucking hell._

Perhaps this was karma finding a way to bite her in the ass after her conversation with Cedric.

Snape cleared his throat.

Excuses bounced in the dense region of her mind. She could fake an illness or ask to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, a trip to Madame Pomfrey's didn't seem too bad.

She would do anything to distract her from the fact that she was about to be undoubtedly _fucked_ by her peers, who hated her for being Harry's friend.

She looked up at him, staring smugly at her before he raised his brows, expecting a response.

" _Of course not_ , Professor," she flashed a sarcastic smile.

Hermione and Harry shot each other a look of reluctance before Magnolia closed her book and stood up from her seat. The Slytherins whispered boisterously to each other as the lone Gryffindor took a seat between the large boy and Miss Parkinson. Out of anyone in their house, _Pansy_ was the one person she couldn't stand.

Crabbe's chair squeaked as he shifted his weight a little further away from her.

"Don't know why you're friends with Granger, that filthy mudblood," Draco spat, arrogance exuding off of every word he said. "Honestly, don't know how you ended up in _Gryffindor_ either, Morningstar, you'd do so much better in Slytherin."

Lia's jaw clenched. She could only hope Hermione couldn't hear this.

Draco, along with everyone else at the table, was under the impression that Magnolia was a pureblood, the daughter of a family who worked for the ministry who came from a line of Slytherins who had died in the wizarding war. She was an _orphan_ in their eyes. Little did he know, 'Morningstar' was the last name of her muggle father, but they didn't need to know that.

She lived under a false and ignorant assumption, never confirming or denying the fact that she was _not_ the baby who survived the fire that burned down her family home.

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco, we all know she wouldn't be able to handle it," Pansy added as she put her hand on top of the young Malfoy's.

Lia could hardly notice the visible tension between the two as Draco pulled his hand away.

The absence of his cold, ringed hands made Pansy's rash insecurities rise to her cheeks. Her skin was hot as Draco realized what he'd done.

Pansy didn't particularly enjoy Malfoy speaking to another girl-- Magnolia conveniently appeared to be the same person Cedric had left her for. A misfortune that would turn into a catastrophe.

"Cool it, Parkinson," Blaise leaned back in his chair, relaxed from the rendezvous only a block earlier.

Magnolia knew responding to them was what would give them satisfaction. After a few years of going to school with them, she kept her mouth shut, but the sound of Pansy's voice visibly irritated her.

She found comfort in Harry's apologetic stare from a few tables away. He twitched the corner of his mouth as if to say sorry before returning to his work.

"I heard her father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who," Goyle spoke up, referring to Lia. The rest of his speech was zoned out by her.

Their conversation was louder than Hermione and Harry a couple of minutes ago. Snape seemed unbothered, especially with his obvious bias towards his house.

_How was she so ill-fated to have Malfoy and Snape in the same block?_

They spoke about her as if she wasn't there. When it came to their interactions with this friend group, Magnolia never spoke up. It was always Harry, Ron, or even Hermione to give him a reaction. Hermione punched him last year, but he could never seem to get a reaction out of the girl.

"I bet Potter won't last five minutes in the tournament," Draco knew if talking about Lia herself wasn't enough to get a word out of her, talking about her friends would.

She rolled her eyes, "I wish you were in the tournament so you wouldn't make it out--"

"Class _dismissed_ ," Snape said from the back of the classroom, and students began to pack up.

Hastily, she brought her belongings close to her chest, a habit she had picked up if she was around their clique for too long.

"What the hell did you say, Morningstar?" his cocky attitude did him no favors.

" _Nothing_ , Draco," she tried to pick up her things, but Harry was already behind her, helping her carry her books.

"It's _Malfoy_ to you."

"Leave her alone," Harry had helped Lia up and was leading her out of the classroom as Draco shouted insults practically down the hallway, "don't listen to that git."

"Morningstar!" Pansy's sweet voice didn't correspond to her actions as she shoved Harry out of the way. "Don't mind us, Potter. Just a little heart to heart between girlfriends..."

Lia's eyes widened as her arm was intertwined with Pansy's, both of them getting out of the classroom and going to the hall.

Harry stood with both their books in hand, Draco shoving the shorter boy out of the way with his shoulder.

"Word of advice," Draco turned around, running his tongue across the front of his teeth with an amused bounce of his brows, "Parkinson's is going to _sic_ her if she hasn't already."

Draco's mission to irritate his former fling had taken Lia in as a casualty of his petty war. But to care was above him-- not unless it was in his favor as well.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> straight from wattpad

Pansy didn't lure Lia into a corner to hex and jinx her; she did her one better.

"Cedric wouldn't do that," Lia crossed her arms over her chest. "He would never! No. He didn't do this."

"If he's so _great_ , then why have Draco and I broken up?" her chin came up, as her chocolate eyes spoke for themselves. She was insecure. So incredibly insecure and _vain_ even after she had fucked and been fucked over.

"I had no idea..." Lia breathed, letting any biases go with the heavy exhale.

She had been explaining it to Magnolia for almost ten minutes now. It was a complicated pill to swallow down, considering the fact that she was with Cedric only that afternoon. If everything Pansy told her was true, the brunette had been lying for quite some time.

"Our whole class thinks I'm the _skank._ Meanwhile, _Cedric_ gets to go around with you as if he's a saint just because he was 'chosen' for the tournament," she mocked him as her arms crossed. "So you stay away from him from now on, do you understand?"

"He never told me," Lia swallowed. "He fooled us both. We were _both_ lied to--"

"I don't _care_ if he never told you," she snottily spat out, "You should have known better. He's an older _fucking_ boy!"

Lia stifled a laugh, "Pansy, we're the same age."

"I _don't_ want to hear it," she rolled her eyes and scowled, "I don't want to see you near him."

Green was most certainly _not_ her color.

Lia didn't know what to say. The entire situation was trivial, frivolous, and petty. "Well, I'm _sorry_ if that counts for anything--"

"Lia!" Harry called out, his face fueled by frustration and soothed by relief once he saw Lia, who didn't seem to be cursed by Parkinson. "Lia, let's go."

Pansy didn't say another word as she stormed off in the other direction. Blaise was unwittingly waiting for her at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall.

"Parkinson just explained a month's worth of summer... and _sex,_ " Lia muttered to Harry as she took the weight of her belongings from him.

" _Sex_?" Harry repeated, seemingly fazed.

"With her and Cedric," Lia looked at him. "He cheated on her with... with _me_?"

Harry didn't ask further questions. Instead, he let her elaborate on the details of what was told to her. He never objected.

After reciting what she learned, Cedric Diggory was not as _flawless_ as he seemed to be. For the first time, people were seeing the stains that he wore yet minding nothing of them.

What Lia couldn't grasp was the frightening common narrative that Pansy was the only one at fault. Magnolia rolled her eyes at the thought, undoubtedly knowing that they were excused of all offenses because they were men. Sexism at its finest was on full display for everyone to see.

Cedric needed to be held accountable.

Pansy also explained her situation with Malfoy. He didn't deserve her pity, but it did explain his behavior in class.

Contemptible Draco Malfoy almost seemed to be a victim in this situation. The concept of the school tormentor being 'used' by her was almost entertaining... perhaps it was reparations for all the terror he'd inflicted on the other students.

"I don't understand! He told me he hadn't done much all summer and now Pansy is coming to me with everything but _death threats_. Not to mention the fact that if he's lying to me about this, I don't know what other parts of him are fake. I mean, he's a Hufflepuff, surely he--"

"Lia..." Harry stopped her thought process, realizing that the boy he undoubtedly adored just as much as she did could possibly be a fraud, "Cedric is my competition this year. If I have any chance of surviving this tournament, I need his support."

As selfish as it sounded escaping his mouth, it was the truth. Harry had warned Cedric about Dragons, now it was expected the same courtesy in return.

She was sandwiched in the middle of an impossible situation. She couldn't screw up Harry's chances, not like this.

"I should refrain from picking a fight then?" Lia sighed, stopping in the middle of the empty corridor to face him. "Cedric will come in handy later..."

"Who knows? He might just confess today or the next," Harry let out a breath. "Let's keep this between us for now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

~

_nana,_

_you've had your fair share of experience with men._

_tell me, how does one recover from being an accidental 'homewrecker'?_

_-lia xx_

~

Lia hadn't told Cedric about her discovery; she awaited a confession out of him. It had been days, and he still hadn't given her one.

She hadn't told anyone but her grandmother. The response she received was less than helpful. Unlike Lia, her nana showed no remorse for situations as such.

Ginny was a good company to have, considering their entire friend group was on their toes about the first event of the tournament in two days.

"God, the ball is in _weeks. Why_ must they pester us about this?" Ginny grasped her arm tightly as they walked from Hagrid's hut and back up to the castle. "They're desperate if they're coming for _us_."

Goyle's voice echoed in the grounds, "Weasley, _come back here_!"

Crabbe accompanied him, out of breath, once they reached where Magnolia and Ginny had come to a reluctant stop.

The two girls stood there and waited for the boys to gather themselves. It seemed like they couldn't do anything without Malfoy ordering them around. They were his little minions.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Goyle demanded. He was referring to the not-so brutal rejection that Ginny had thrown at them only minutes before.

"I've already been asked by someone else," she said through clenched teeth, her deception of response coming out naturally.

The pair of Gryfinndors tried to turn around and walk away, but a clammy hand landed on Ginny's wrist, which she instantly pulled away.

"But us two asked you." Crabbe's cheeks were flushed, but they couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the complete workout they did of walking up a hill.

"Merlin, leave her alone," Lia tried to walk away, but before she knew it, two boulders of boys stood in front of her.

"Lia, it _wreaks_ of testosterone," Ginny no longer wanted to breathe.

Magnolia tried to make her way around them, but they stepped in her way once again. She gave her friend a look of annoyance before they tried to push through them at the same time.

The boys' sweaty hands grabbed the girls' wrists, and they dropped their books onto the lawn.

"Let go, you pigs!" Lia screamed, kicking Crabbe's shin. Ginny tried to punch but was held down with a tighter grip.

" _Crabbe_ , Goyle, what are you doing?" a familiar arrogant voice rang in their ears from behind them, "ah, if it isn't W-"

"Draco, tell your boyfriend to get his boobs out of my face. They're bigger than mine." Lia finally spoke up, still fussing in his grip.

"I don't need to remind you; it's _Malfoy_ , to you," he made his way from behind them and up to where his two henchmen stood. He exchanged a look between the two ladies, not telling his friends to unhand them.

Draco picked up their books and scoffed at them, tossing the bonded pages further down.

"You really have to be such an asshole, _Malfoy_?" Lia emphasized his last name as she gave a final tug against Crabbe.

Draco nodded at Goyle to release Ginny as well. The girls fixed their robes, brushing it down and pulling them over their shoulders.

"Such an attitude... And all you had to do was ask this _repulsive_ Weasley, Crabbe?" the blonde grinned. Ginny went back down to pick up both their books that he had tumbled down the lawn.

_These little boys..._

"I thought Naricssa taught you better than to pick on girls," Lia scoffed, tilting her head to the side, "Or does father bully your _mother_ as well?"

His family ties. A more-than-sensitive subject.

He never acknowledged the gravity his shoulders would so laboriously carry, but the mention of it made him sore-- _bitter_. She should've known better than to provoke a man who was infamously known for his dark and distant family ties.

His smirk faded as he took a step closer to her, her eyes level with his chin. Inexplicably, she couldn't find the enthusiasm to be afraid. His attempt at being menacing was inadequate to her.

Draco looked straight ahead when he addressed the girl, their chests almost touching.

"You know _well_ not to speak about my father like that," as he said through gritted teeth into her ear, " _blood traitor_."

His words tickled in her ear as he insulted her, the smell of his cologne subtle underneath beds of toxic masculinity. The words he had used so frequently to describe Magnolia and her friends didn't phase her any longer.

"She and Weasley are a pair of _whores_ ," Goyle said.

_It seemed as though his entire vocabulary consisted of only misogynistic insults._

It took everything in her to not react in such a foul way to get her expelled.

"Yeah," Lia finished, taking a step away from him. "I'm _not_ in the mood."

She looked down at her now wrinkled attire, embarrassed that she hadn't stepped out of Draco's personal bubble the second he came towards her.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my sight," his head dipped down to just beside her ear.

She stepped further back.

Draco's head jerked to the side, signaling for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him back to whatever hole they crawled out of.

~

**_Soft, warm skin was kissed by the mark of the father._ **

~

"He's vile that one," Ron had arms rested forward on the Gryffindor table in the great hall, "I'll hex him next time."

As usual, they were avoiding nasty glares of Slytherin.

Magnolia smiled at Ron's comment that referred to Malfoy's goons, looking down the table to see Hermione sitting with Harry and Neville a couple of seats down. "How are you doing with the Harry situation, Ron?"

She took a bite of her food as he gave his brief answer, "I don't know. He still won't bloody talk to me."

"Maybe you could try _talking_ to him first?" Ginny recommended as Ron shot a rather earnest look in his direction to which Hermione took note of, nudging Harry to notice.

The two boys had their drama whilst Diggory attempted to get Magnolia's attention with a quick tap on the shoulder. The Hufflepuff table was right next to Gryffindor's, giving them the perfect opportunity to talk.

"Notice anything different, Lia?" he asked with a smile.

_The fact that you're a two-faced liar._

"Did you do your... _hair_ differently?" she improvised, trying to find an inch of respect for him.

" _Close_ ," he leaned in closer, her difference in attitude neglected, "but, _no pins_. See? Not even on the other houses."

She stole a glance at the table of their opposing houses, noticing that the only thing out of the ordinary was the intense glare radiating off of Malfoy. Lia looked back at the kind face that sat waiting for her approval.

"Wow..." she gulped, "...that's _great_."

Lia grinned while lightly hitting his arm-- it was suspicious friendly. She had ignored the teenage soap opera that Harry and Ron seemed to be performing, only to be greeted with it when she turned around.

From across the hall, their little interaction inspired a great deal of mischief in Draco Malfoy. Blaise had elbowed his attention away from their gang's conversation and to the Morningstar witch, who was smiling from ear to ear at her Hufflepuff mate.

Crabbe and Goyle ate and whilst manufacturing a story of what had happened on the field that afternoon.

They bragged to Pansy how Ginny had begged someone to go to the ball with her so that she would be able to attend as a third-year, but they declined her while Morningstar comforted her clearly heartbroken friend.

Along with Harry's rejection back in the first year, Draco was known to hold a grudge. He wasn't about to let the events of today go by without consequence.

After all, he hadn't picked on her nearly as much as the rest of her crew.

Saying she belonged in Slytherin was the closest thing to a compliment that she'd ever receive. She should be grateful he gave her the time of day to speak to a lousy Gryffindor.

"You're _staring_ , Malfoy," Blaise nudged him, following his gaze. "Diggory, I suppose?"

Blaise, along with their entire dorm, had witnessed Draco's temper tantrum for hours on end as he paced, trying to find a solution to his woes.

No schemes came to mind. Not until he saw Pansy so jealously staring across the table as well. She had an unnoticeable pout, one that wasn't distinguished to anyone but Draco. She used to wear it whenever she was upset with him.

Through her stare, he found the gears shift in his head.

Distaste for Cedric lay brazen upon Draco's face. "That obvious?" His eyes drifted back to the boy who was conversing with the mudblood he had handled only that afternoon. "Morningstar doesn't seem too _thrilled_ to be talking to him, don't you think?"

Both of them watched as Lia gave artificial eager smiles; Cedric would've been shallow to think that she wasn't bothered by him after last week's revelation.

"You're not the only person who was tricked into thinking they were the _only one_ ," Blaise shrugged, taking a bite out of his steak, "Pansy hates Morningstar for ' _homewrecking_ '... but we all know Diggory didn't tell her _shit_ \--"

"And who's escorting Morningstar to the ball, exactly?" Draco queried.

"Do I look like _Pansy_ to you?" Blaise scoffed, "I don't live and breathe _gossip_ , Malfoy."

That answer was all Draco needed to hear. He needed something to occupy himself with this year; why not make it _someone_?

**_A/N- All chapters will be up soon <33 rewriting and editing full new scenes into the book I just wanted to put these two up here for now. love you love you. _ **


	3. chapter three

**_I know it's corny as shit but if a fic doesn't start like this is it even a fic? Anyways, if you hate it just skip to chapter 40 heheh that's what I would do._ **

**_also disclaimer; i love Pans' lol her character development is my favorite throughout this series!_ **

**_~_ **

The wound that Pansy had left him with was a scratch from a puppy-- _puppy love_. Draco couldn't seem to mind too much, however, he did always _love_ theatrics. And a blatant display of disrespect couldn't go unanswered...

Diggory didn't seem like too bad of a target this year.

_The blonde had to prove his superiority somehow._

"Don't tell me you're actually going to do it?" Theodore Nott came beside Malfoy on a rock near the bank of the Black Lake. "You've been too quiet..."

He was referring to the multiple conversations he'd been a part of regarding Pansy's last scandal. Theo shared a room with Draco, Blaise, and Goyle. From the looks of it, Blaise had his eyes out for the girl. He had even asked Malfoy if he was officially over with her to avoid future conflict.

' _Are you still fucking Pansy then, mate?_ '

' _She's all yours_.'

Draco had sacrificed his usual antics to study his current quarry for the majority of the afternoon. It was important to him that he knew enough about his 'prey' before he advanced.

"Did you see Pansy's face the other day in potions?" Draco let out a low chuckle. "If she sees me being anything less-than _cruel_ with anything that moves she _freaks_..."

He recalled commenting on Morningstar's house status, knowing that his father would love to hear news of him befriending the last of the line of some of the most _infamous_ Dark Wizards... The insecurity that Pansy exuded only moments after was what he didn't foresee, however, he didn't reject it.

If anything he welcomed her anxiety with open arms as the opportunity dawned before him.

How would it feel to not only make Pansy insecure but _Diggory_ as well?

Morningstar was the girl who seemed to be caught in the middle of everything. She had fallen prey to the same trap that Draco had. So why not put their _consolidated_ _misery_ to use?

Consolidated misery: a term that would surely carry into almost _every_ chapter of their story.

"Well, you're certainly spending a lot of time on a girl you claim to _not_ want, Malfoy," Theo shifted, "If you want Parkinson back, she clearly is willing to put a petty fight--"

"You _know_ what she did," Draco stopped, looking at him. "And you _know_ how I feel about loyalty... I couldn't give less of a _fuck_ about what she does now, but forgive me if I decide to involve myself with someone my father's wanted me to associate with for _years_."

Three birds, one stone; Diggory, Pansy, His _father_.

Draco continued to observe her from across the lake, his eyes watching her closely as she sat with Harry beneath a willow tree. Her bronzed skin was a few shades lighter than the bark that she leaned upon. She seemed to be talking his head off-- _fulminating_.

No doubt it was because of Cedric.

"This isn't romantic, Draco," Theo sighed, scratching the back of his head, "It's _creepy_."

~

**_A hand came around the neck of his bottle as he gripped it with such vigor, it would almost break. A part of her wondered what it would be like to be that bottle, handled as if it could withstand anything instead of the fragile glass it actually was._ **

_~_

Two weeks had passed since the first event of the tournament. Ron and Harry had finally made up. The Yule ball was only a couple of weeks away.

Oddly enough, Magnolia hadn't received any sort of criticism from a certain blonde boy in that same period of time. She expected toads in her sheets or her wand to go missing for a week at the _very_ least after her comment about his father. But he hadn't paid any attention at all to her or her friends since that day in class.

Harry had successfully retrieved the egg from his dragon and was talking to her about it underneath that same willow tree at the black lake. This time, they were not being spied on from afar.

"Well, what did Cedric say again?" Magnolia peered over his shoulder, her chin resting lightly upon him.

"Something about taking a bath in the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor," he fiddled around with the top and sighed. She let her head rest on his shoulder comfortably until an intrusive thought came to her.

"Nothing," she picked her head back up, "that's quite a lovely invitation from Cedric then, a 'bath' with him in the prefect's bathroom. Some girls would _dream_..." She sarcastically replied as Harry rolled his eyes.

The past weeks were full of passive-aggressive banter regarding him. Cedric was far from her good graces as he continued to do the absolute most to talk to her, the girl avoiding him at all costs until he would say something about this summer.

It was an odd thing to trust Pansy more than the boy she had crushed on for years.

The confrontation she was so hoping for was leading to its buildup, but she wasn't dense enough to sacrifice Harry's good graces with his fellow champion. A connection to Cedric could quite literally mean life or _death_ for her best friend.

She leaned back up against the rough bark when she heard footsteps from behind them.

"Lia, there you are," Hermione came to a rushed stop as Ron followed behind her, "Cedric's looking for you."

" _And_?" She sighed, knowing that Hermione hadn't the faintest idea of Diggory's transgressions.

"He was just..." she let out a breath with an unsteady look at Ron, "... _looking_."

Ron held out his hand to help her up while Hermione brushed the leaves off of her robes. "Well, I wouldn't say he's 'just' looking," he muttered before Harry gave him a wide-eyed look.

They made their way up to the courtyard of the castle. With Hermione in the lead and Magnolia by her side, she saw Cedric commence into a light jog in her direction. In the corner of her eye, she saw Draco sitting upon a tree with an amused look on his face. His group of friends slowly coming towards him.

"She _does_ know the rumors going around, right?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Hermione took a step back, the trio granting their friend some privacy.

"What's going on? They said you're looking for me?" She had her book bag hanging on her shoulder as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Cedric swallowed, his gaze carved into a captious glare. He was clearly offended. Lia wondered if it was because he _finally_ caught onto the notion that she was infuriated with him...

 _It was about time he'd fessed up. How shitty did someone have to be to wait this long to confess to lying and-_ -

"Lia is it true you're going with a _Slytherin_?" he said quietly, underneath his breath, almost as if he didn't want to embarrass her.

_Not what she expected._

The breath deserted her lungs as a scoff escaped her lips. " _What_?" Magnolia's arms dropped to her side, "You really think _I_ would--"

"Step away from the lady, _Diggory._ "

She never thought she could be so taken aback by _words_. Words that were accompanied with the least anticipated of voices.

"Malfoy," Cedric crossed his arms over his chest.

It was as if she was incapable of speaking as she felt a hand wrestle to her waist; Draco Malfoy was holding her to him-- and _tightly_ , at that. He was a thief of her words and protests as he sent a charming and conniving smirk in Cedric's direction. Lia felt like she was going to throw up.

His head dipped down to hers, Lia gritting her jaw as she tried to figure out what the fuck he was up to.

"Do as I say," Draco muttered into her ear as he masked it with a kiss onto the side of her head. " _Follow my lead_." His words were muffled into her hair, the demand spoke through a growl.

Her stomach was going to turn itself inside out. This was uncharacteristic of him. She didn't know what notorious, petty scheme he had planned to exploit her for, but she wanted no part of it. She refused to stoop so low to listen to the likes of Draco Malfoy.

The vulgar chatter of his gang began to clamor in their direction.

The Golden Trio stood confused as Ron tried to push his way to them, but Hermione put a stop to them causing any further damage. Harry took note of this.

The debris that would be left from this interaction would have been minimal if all of them were left in ignorant bliss.

But Harry knew better. He was the only one who knew of Cedric's indiscretions.

The golden trio exchanged a few worried looks as the rest of the students roaming around the courtyard had now stopped to look at the scene that was about to unfold.

"So it's true," Cedric stared at her as she stiffened under Draco's hold, expression unclear, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Go on, darling--" Draco nudged, the hand around her waist squeezing gently to urge her to go forward with it, "tell Diggory the _exciting_ news..."

Lia was left utterly dumbfounded as she tried to decipher whatever the fuck was happening. " _Malfoy_ , I don't-"

"Malfoy's _big_ accomplishment?" Cedric shrugged, his arms crossing over his chest as he tried to avoid the direction of Draco's tenacious hold, "I'm sure you've heard _something_ of it, Lia."

He clicked his tongue, spitting out words so fast that Lia didn't have a chance to object. "Morningstar here is a little _shy_ and didn't want to make it too public, I see," Draco's brows bounced cockily as he spit out venom, "But _I_ shall be Morningstar's escort to the ball. I heard you were thinking of asking her but I beat you to it... _mate_."

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs, he knew someone should've told her about the rumors that had been spreading. The three of them couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for not bringing it up.

They all thought the rumors were fake, considering their friend's blood status, they thought it was _satire_. However, looking at it now, they discerned that this was another one of Malfoy's ploys.

But Draco-- along with most of the school-- did not know of her blood purity.

" _Ced_ , that doesn't even make any sense," Lia furrowed her brows, "Why would I-"

"Why _would_ you go with Diggory, _mhm_?" Draco let out a low chuckle, vibrations from his chest exuding onto Lia's side as she began to fuss. "Don't worry, Diggory," he said through a naughty grin and mischievous, _spiteful_ cock of his brow, "I'm sure you can still go with uh... _Parkinson_ , yeah?"

No one could see Pansy's head bob through the crowd that had formed, only Blaise following behind her hastily. He had a tendency of being her lapdog as of late.

" _Nevermind_ ," Cedric called as he watched Pansy walk away, "have a good day, Lia." He nodded to her as he tried to evade the crowd that had formed.

The Hufflepuff's friends met him at the corner of the yard as the rest of the school kept watching.

Lia was left utterly dumbfounded as she tried to comprehend what had happened in the passing moment. She kept her eyes on Cedric's back, grilling into them with a tickle of resentment for being upset with her. How could he blindly believe Malfoy's accusations? He never gave her the opportunity to defend herself _or_ acknowledge the rumors that had been circulating for god-knows how long...

"Did you _really_ think I was gonna let you slide, darling?" Draco had an arm draped over Magnolia's shoulder as he whispered in her ear, ushering her in the opposite direction. "Don't talk about my _father_ and expect me to forget--"

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Lia stopped their strides and turned to him, fuming.

He gave her an innocent tilt of his head, turning to face her completely as he took his arm from her waist and draped it over her shoulders. "I'd like to think of it as a _favor_ , Morningstar. I think an appearance from both of us could be just the thing to--"

"Did you tell people I'm going to the ball with you?"

A beat passed.

" _Maybe_."

"Why you-" she shoved him off of her, turning around and trying to make her way through the large group of Slytherin. "I'd _never_ do that--"

His cold hand came for her wrist as he dragged her closer to his clique, "I've seen you avoiding Diggory for _weeks_ now. If Parkinson fessed up about them, I'm sure you know that you and I are the _same_..."

Everyone around them watched Lia disappear from view behind Crabbe and Goyle as he dragged her with him. She was stumbling to keep up, the rings on his vien-caparisoned hand frozen upon her tan skin.

"Malfoy, get your hands _off_ of me before I _hex_ you," she sneered, released from his grasp in an instant. "You and I are not the same. You got involved with Pansy. That's your _own_ fault."

"So you're defending Diggory, now?" Draco almost laughed as he stepped closer to her. They were next to the tree in the courtyard, Lia's back nearly pressed up against it as Draco held his arm over her shoulder, hovering.

He was surprised that she'd stooped so low to talk about Pansy as if she was the lesser evil.

"That's not what I said--"

"You and I were used as _collateral_ _damage_ for them. At least Pansy had the integrity to tell you about it..." Draco sighed as he earned themselves some privacy between the wall that Crabbe and Goyle made to protect them from the crowd. "I assume you're still waiting for Diggory's _confession_?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Draco was right.

Pansy had shown more honor than Cedric. But it was so difficult to see Cedric as the greater evil when Malfoy had her ensnared against the bark of his favorite tree. She still didn't understand what he wanted... Was it her public humiliation for going with him? Or perhaps he would trick the school into thinking she had an escort so that nobody else would take her...

Lia swallowed as she shot a panicked look to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were already marching to her rescue.

Their private conversation could be heard by no one but them and Draco's trusted private circle, the boy taking one step closer to her and leaning into her ear. At first, he said nothing, making sure to choose his words carefully.

He only had so much time to convince her.

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to get her to believe in him, or his ' _cause_.' What he did know was that it was that her resentment for a friend's betrayal outweighed her impulse to reject him. A facile hatred was a much easier curse to enact than getting her faith in him.

"Remember that Cedric _lied_ to you," Draco muttered in her ear, Lia trying to put any sort of space between them as she attempted to sink into the tree itself, "and you are _exactly_ what he wants... So imagine how it would feel for him to see him lose something to _me_ ; the guy who _he_ stole from first... it's only fair, Morningstar. You know that."

"We're fucking _seventeen_!" Lia exasperated, a hand now coming to his chest to push him away, "We should have better things to do than get back at people as if we're first years--"

Draco almost laughed as he retreated from his touchless loitering, "Reconsider my offer... Because I guarantee that you'll be _begging_ for it later."

She was able to breathe freely as he took his hand from above her shoulder, Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming just in time.

~

"I should've known it wasn't true from the beginning," Ron exclaimed as they made their way back to the Great Hall. "I knew you'd never have feelings for that git..."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" She brought the entire group to a halt before turning the corner to the doors. Lia stared at their blank faces.

She hadn't heard _shit_ about what Malfoy had been spreading. To say the least, she was disheartened.

"To be fair, it was just a rumor," Hermionie explained, "if we thought it was true we knew you would've told us."

Lia groaned and turned back around, annoyed with her friends, "How am I going to convince Cedric that it was _fake_ when the whole school thinks I'm going with Malfoy?"

"Lia," Harry continued their walk to their usual seats, lowering his voice so that only she could hear, "You don't owe Cedric anything--"

"Are you saying I should consider going with Malfoy?" Lia swung her leg over the bench of the Gryffindor table. "Harry, that's _absurd--_ "

"I'm not saying that," he shrugged as Ron and Hermione stole seats across from them. "I just think you shouldn't have to please either of them... I know how upset you were with Cedric. I've seen it."

Before she could say anything, Ginny sat down on the other side of Harry, grabbing her attention.

"Are we really going to ignore the fact that Cedric wanted to ask you to the dance in the first place?" the youngest Weasley sounded almost thrilled. "I heard what happened today."

"Imagine being asked by Cedric Diggory..." Hermione tilted her head to the side as Lia watched Ron's expression break for a split second.

Dinner was served a couple of minutes after, Lia hardly touched her food. Neville was talking to Ginny about how he was excited about tomorrow's herbology class. Harry had been trying to cheer her up all evening even though he had so much on his plate already.

"I can't go with Malfoy," she interrupted Harry's tangent that he was on to get her to feel better. "I mean, he's completely _ruined_ my chances of going with anyone else!"

"No way in hell I'm letting you go with that git," Ron stuffed a dinner roll into his mouth, "He'll end up standing you up anyway..."

Lia couldn't hear any more of it as her drumming thoughts replaced Ron's reeling sentiments.

Malfoy taking Lia to the ball to get back at his ex _and_ Cedric... she had to admit it was on the verge of genius. But she was sagacious enough to know to even _consider_ it was out of the question. She couldn't side with Draco just to quell her rage with Cedric-- a boy who she still cared for.

Magnolia may have been angry, but she couldn't possibly go out of her way to hurt Cedric.

"I have to go now," Harry stood up, "are you going to be okay?"

Lia looked up at Ron and Hermione who were hardly paying attention to her. Ron was inhaling his dinner as Hermione skimmed through a book.

He favored Lia over his two other friends. No matter how busy he was, no matter how many assignments or how long it took to save the world he always made time for her. In a lot of ways, he felt the same responsibility for her that Cedric did.

"Yeah," she let out a brief smile, " _good luck tonight_."

Only moments after Harry left, his seat was occupied with two redheads.

"Hey, there sweetheart," Fred sat at her left.

"We heard about your pickle with Malfoy," George sat at her right.

"Harry sent us to cheer you up," Fred elbowed her and she forced a smile.

"Boy, you'll have fun with us tonight, won't she, Fred?" George took a green bean from her plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"No, _Mags_ , we insist," Fred pushed.

'Mags' was what the twins called her exclusively as of the Quidditch World Cup. She never really liked it, but when those two said it, it wasn't so bad.

"Someone has to help us try out our genius products," his brother continued.

Magnolia made eye contact with Hermione and they had a whole conversation in a second.

_'Go on, have fun for tonight.'_

"Okay, boys," she smiled, taking Fred's hand as she leaped out of her seat.


	4. chapter four

**Very much August-Sept 2020 vibes when dracotok was at its peak because that's when I originally wrote it LOL**

**This book isn't meant to be a slowburn hehe the drama comes later.**

~

She got closer to the Weasley twins after that night.

Her conscience was silenced for a brief period of time, not soon after, she had to face the grueling consequences and judgment from most of the school. She was fortunate enough that Fred and George didn't so much as give a fuck about her social standing.

So they walked her to class whenever they could, spiraling with new ideas for their shop and whatnot while she tried to forget about the horrors of last week.

Malfoy hadn't uttered a word to her since, and she couldn't be more grateful.

Fred and George handed back her books as she stole a two-person desk near the back of the classroom, the chair next to her reserved for Hermione who hadn't seemed to make an appearance yet.

Harry smiled at her as he sat with Nevile and Ron a few desks away. She opened her Potions book, taking out a piece of parchment paper as well to be ready for the day's notes. Her quill was dipped in ink and as she began to write her name, she heard the chair being pulled out across from her.

" _Mione_ , thank god you're here. You wanted to--" she stopped once she looked up, "Malfoy..."

" _Morningstar_ ," he sat back in the seat, a smirk plastered on his face.

Her eyes found the door, desperately waiting for Hermione to walk in and take his place. "I don't remember inviting you to sit with me."

He cocked his head to the side, "I don't believe I _need_ an invitation."

Draco's stare at her was almost primal as he attempted to ignore Pansy's eyes that were lingering just above Lia's shoulder on the table behind them.

He had been waiting like a vulture stalking his prey. Of course, no one ever questioned it. Considering the association with one of Potter's famous friends should be nothing less than surreptitious, they all knew Malfoy was taking this advantage of her for his benefit.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to check in on my _date,_ " he shut the book that was previously held open in front of Lia.

She scorned, swatting his hand away from her things. "This isn't funny, Malfoy," Magnolia scoffed, "I've already told you the idea of us showing up together is horrendous. It'd be _embarrassing_."

"Well, I need to keep up appearances, somehow." The boy was persistent. "What lovely way to pass the time of you making your decision than to torment that _feisty_ little head of yours-- "

"You need to stay away from me," she smiled sweetly, her bitterness lucid, "you've caused enough damage already."

Their conversation could not be heard by most of the room as she kept their volume to a minimum. As she tried to shoo Malfoy away, Hermione had walked in, going unnoticed by the two bickering, "Why is she sitting with him?"

"No _bloody_ clue," Ron shrugged as all eyes came to her.

How secretive they both were being made everyone question if the rumors that promulgated last week were in fact _rumors_. Harry, for one, didn't believe that she would dig so deep as to consider Malfoy, but the other two couldn't be too sure.

Cedric's character was still unstained to them.

Hermione took the last seat available next to Dean. Lia noticed her friend and tried to tell her that she didn't want Malfoy to sit next to her but she had already turned back around.

"And what color dress are you wearing?" he mocked. "I'll admit, _green_ isn't really my style..."

The rest of her friends looked away once they noticed her eye contact with them.

"You and I both know I'd never actually go with you," Lia shook her head and kept it down as Snape walked in. "I just... I _can't_ go with Cedric."

All of Draco's friends sat at the table behind him, their conversation an earshot away. The only girl at their table was so obviously fuming.

Lia could feel Pansy's stare as Blaise's arm rested on the back of her chair. Even though she appeared unconditionally dejected, he didn't let it dictate his mood.

"Today we're going to be learning about temporarily aging yourself through a potion. Some of you, have seen this used in the past," he sharply spun around to face Ron's table, "If I'm not mistaken, your older brothers brewed this to pass through the age line for the goblet and failed, miserably."

"Afraid your friends will judge you for having me as your 'date'?" Draco's intense glare remained on her as she stared at Snape. "Don't be _stupid_ , Morningstar."

"You're not going to be my date." She was unconvinced. "You'll end up standing me up and getting back with Pansy or whoever else will get on their knees..."

" _She's never been any good on her knees_."

"What-"

"Partner up!" Snape yelled.

" _Hermione_ -" she called out but Dean was already setting up their station.

Harry and Ron were partnered up and Neville was with Seamus. She looked at them before seeing the annoying face of Malfoy.

"Guess that leaves us two together, huh, Morningstar?"

"Whatever _this_ is?" she put down her quill aggressively, "It's not going to work, Pansy along with everyone in the bloody school knows I'd never stoop so _low_ as to--"

"Look behind me, darling," Draco cocked his head to the side, the motion of it unobtrusive. "Pansy glaring at you now? Or perhaps she's glaring at _me_... "

It didn't matter whether or not she was trying to mask her anger towards him any longer. It was all coming out now.

"Malfoy, one more word out of you and I swear to god I'll--"

"My bad, I just can't help myself," he laughed and leaned closer, "I just love _winding_ you up."

Lia stared at him for a moment, making sure there was no underlying meaning. Draco did have a reputation of being a flirt. However, since this stunt was clearly for political purposes, she tried not to look much into it.

He raised his eyebrows playfully and ran his tongue along the side of his cheek.

" _Fine_ ," she turned to the correct page and shook her head, "but you're getting the ingredients."

~

"Oh, _Mags_ ," George approached her in a sing-songy tone as she conceded a painfully long Potions class.

"Cedric is coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts right about now," Fred swung his arm over her. "He mentioned something about you during our block today... A sorry perhaps?"

Apart from Harry, Lia had gotten a little too drunk when she ended up bonding with the Weasleys and ended up spilling more liquor as well as information than she needed to.

"Sounds like he had some explaining to do," George poked at her side.

"Not that you would _want_ to see him," Fred took her potions book and handed it to Hermione who had just walked beside him. "Would you?"

"We'll see if he can catch me then..." she whispered up at them and made her way to the other side of the school in preparation for her next class. "I'll see you later."

"Where's she off to?" Ron asked as a group of first years walked past them.

"To her boyfriend, _Cedric_ ," George teased.

"Funny," Harry said, "she was just talking to Malfoy all class."

Hermione clutched Lia's book as they all looked at her running off. She couldn't judge Lia's actions. Not when she hadn't told anyone she was going to the ball with Krum.

~

Cedric had caught her, alright. It led to increasing loud fighting for a whopping _fifteen_ _minutes_. She was lucky none of her friends were there to suffer any second-hand embarrassment for either of them.

Lia's voice didn't sugarcoat or hide what happened. If anything, this was a rightfully due awakening.

"So explain to me, Ced. Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me?" Lia spat into his face, her tone new to him.

Her teary stare at him was a fusion of ache and irritation. Magnolia had quite literally caught him in the middle of all his lies, but he still failed to confess.

Everything Pansy said was true.

His heart was anchored down by her rightfully accusatory glare. He was _fucked_. He had never seen her this _cross_. Her jaw was clenched as his face confirmed any rumors she doubted.

Lia's hands flew to the air, "Do you realize this affects more than her and _you_ right? I-- I look like I _sabotaged_ your entire relationship--"

"She and I were _never_ together. It was a misunderstanding. This summer... _it_ happened a couple of times. She and I never labeled anything. She's being _ridiculous--_ "

"Don't you _dare_ put this onto Pansy," Lia exasperated, her voice rising and turning multiple heads from the beginning of the bridge. "You're _worse_ than her! At least she had the fucking guts to say something!"

One of those heads was Draco Malfoy.

He was standing listening to their bickering, waiting for the most opportune time to interject. From the slatter of their yelling, he couldn't resist a grin... This was just the _push_ she needed.

"Well, it really doesn't matter anymore," Cedric crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked Cho to the ball."

She didn't have feelings for Cedric anymore. After what he did she shouldn't consider him anything more than an _acquaintance_.

The news shouldn't have hurt her the way it did.

But judging by the inkling of hurt that the information had graced her stomach with, that was far from the truth.

Perhaps the reason why she kept on declining Malfoy was to save a spot for Cedric. A part of her wished that he would've apologized-- they could move on so that things could go back to normal. But Cedric hadn't granted her that same courtesy.

It made her look foolish.

Drawn out seconds compelled her to apprehend the hurt. "Oh." _What else was she supposed to say?_ "That's good. Good for her." Lia's hands tugged at the seam of her skirt, a habit she had picked up when she was nervous.

From there, she began to walk past him, back to the castle, and far from the claws of humiliation that Cedric had made sure she was so inclined to face.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Cedric lightly grabbed her wrist. He watched her reaction and realized the consequences of what he had done.

Perhaps a fraction of her resentment towards him had cultivated itself into _caring_ for him. After all, how could she adhere to the notion of 'hating' him without giving a damn in the first place?

Her younger self had a crush on him for _years_ after he had taught her how to stun among other little activities that required his presence.

She tore her hand away. "Ced," Lia exasperated, "I'm sorry but I really don't give a _fuck_ of what you have to say."

The girl walked away, getting as far away from the bridge as possible.

_Perfect._

Draco knew it was time as he pulled himself away from Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. He needed to catch her when she was vulnerable-- _willing_. The bitterness that came across her face as she stormed in his direction said it all.

"Look at yourself," Draco emerged from the side of the bridge, instantly keeping up with her pace. "I'd expect you to at least have some sort of--"

"You and I will be attending the ball together," she scowled as she came to the base of the steps that led back to the courtyard. "And I don't want to hear a single 'I told you so.'"

The girl turned to him, her eyes glassy from the overdue confrontation.

Draco stared back at her, trying to dig deep for empathy he did not have. Her tears almost made him want to _laugh_.

"My date can't have _puffy eyes_ ," he cocked his brow. "Get yourself cleaned up before the Beauxbatons think I'm not a gentleman." Being seen together was one part of the equation, the other was to maintain the ruse that she was head over heels for the Slytherin that had been labeled 'wrong' for her in so many ways.

That's the only way Cedric would learn his lesson.

That's the only way Draco would be able to show everyone that he was in fact the lesser evil.

"Anyone, in particular, you're trying to impress?" she wiped her under eyes as they ascended up the steps. "I'm sure you've had your fill with the girls at Hogwarts."

He ignored her statement. "Isn't it ironic? How a Hufflepuff made you _cry_ and a Slytherin is trying to comfort you?"

Lia scoffed. "This is your idea of comfort?" she stopped to look at him, "And he did _not_ make me cry."

 _Lies_.

"Well, someone did. It certainly wasn't me. If it was, you'd be much more miserable than you are now." He ran a hand through his tousled hair as they finally reached the courtyard. "As my _ally_ , I look forward to our date."

"As do I," she hummed.

~

Ginny was laxed on her bed, reading an article about Harry from the daily prophet as she toyed with her wand between her fingertips. Hermione was buried in a book, the hint of a smile beginning to blossom onto her face.

It made Lia wonder what she was reading in those pages of hers...

_Odd._

"Cedric has decided to go with Cho," Lia announced to the two girls, kicking her shoes off and plopping onto her four-poster bed. "So I've decided to go with Malfoy."

The words in her mouth crumbled to ash once she said it out loud, waiting for their protests. She was still undeniably wading in a pool of rejection this entire afternoon, but her petty ploy was compensating for that naive little heartbreak.

"You're _joking_." Ginny put the newspaper down. "Lia, tell me you're joking."

"He's aware that you're a muggleborn?" Hermione's little smirk from earlier had been replaced by her furrowed brows. "You realize he won't want to _touch_ you if he knows-"

"Of course not," she huffed with a sense of uncertainty. "But my blood status isn't the point... I'm done protecting Cedric. Pansy Parkinson told me a few things..."

That night, Cedric Diggory's 'crimes' were announced to the rounded walls of their dorms, keeping their secrets safe within the bricks of Gryffindor tower.

~

**"I shall marry you someday."**

**"Not with that cocky attitude."**

~

"Take your partner's hand, if you please," McGonagall stated to her house. "Up you go."

Lia saw her cousin, Colin, ask another girl in his year to dance, one of Ginny's friends.

"Dance with me?" Lia offered a hand to Harry in which he reluctantly took.

He still hadn't found a date, and the ball was three days away. In the past, Malfoy had continued with his casual pseudo flirting which Harry and Ron were strictly against.

She had made the boys aware of her situation, being ridiculed left and right. In her opinion, they had no business being so _nosy_.

'He's been tormenting us for years!' Ron would say. 'Might as well just transfer to Slytherin house.'

Lia expected this behavior to be directed towards Ginny considering she was the youngest out of all the Weasleys-- and the only _girl_.

Harry's protests were much more silent, but they were heard just the same.

So resentment for Lia had begun to build in Ron's mind as he couldn't possibly see something wrong with Cedric. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, on the other hand, were not clouded and hazed by the likes of fame to see his offenses.

Ron didn't believe a single word Pansy said.

' _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_.': A concept that she wished they could've grasped.

It was clear to Draco how her friends felt, yet he persisted. If there was an empty seat next to her he'd take it. If no one was walking her to a class he'd _comment_ on it. Any moment alone she spent was another moment of Malfoy reminding the school that Cedric was not taking her to the ball.

And she watched Cedric's spiteful glare from across the hall at times, taking it in with pride.

He brought his hand to her waist as the music started. Lia had it down, she was exceptionally good at dancing. She used to take ballroom classes each summer holiday as well as dancing on her muggle father's feet growing up.

She broke her formal posture and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Are you still mad about Malfoy?."

"You really could've picked _anyone_ else to go to the ball with, Lia," he whispered in her ear before flinging his arm out to prepare for a spin, "Bloody hell, you could've taken _me_." Harry brought them together closely after she twirled.

"One, two, three. One, two, three," McGonagall kept repeating from next to the recorder.

From here, it looked like Lia was leading the waltz. They kept their pace while almost bumping into the couple next to them.

"This is only a temporary solution," she looked away from Harry for a second to exchange a look with Ron, "I know how much you hate Malfoy... How much we _all_ do."

They twirled, Harry almost spinning himself at one point which forced a chuckle out of Lia. Through _his_ silence and _her_ laughter, she felt the aching tension that had been brewing. She didn't know how to restore it with anything else. It was full of judgment-- a self-proclaimed shrewdness that Harry _naturally_ carried with him.

Harry rid it with a sigh as he pulled her back to him, "I'll tell Ron to fuck off with his comments then."

Lis smiled, glad to have cleared the air before it could be polluted with more sentiments that were laced with rancor. "Besides, you have the second trial to think about," she sighed and spun out, "I'll be okay."

Harry nodded. "Ron should get over it soon, you should see his dress robes," he leaned in closer, "he looks _gallant_."

Lia nodded in understanding.

When she had opened up a couple of days ago to her roommates, Hermione let it slip that she was going with Victor Krum. A restricted bit of information she intended to keep undisclosed until the day of the Yule Ball to spite Ron.

Magnolia wasn't the only one with a score to settle.

"I heard about his incident with Hermione from study hall," she quoted him, "' _It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, for a girl it's just sad_.'"

"He didn't mean it like that."

"Well, she is _infuriated_ ," she tilted her head to the side, "Besides, I'm sure 'Mione is planning a little something of her own..." Her words were decorated with undertones.

"He's just being like this because he didn't have the guts to ask her himself," Harry swallowed before continuing, "He asked Fleur Delacour last night. You can _imagine_ how that turned out."


	5. chapter five

Hermione centered her necklace and looked back at Lia, "I will not let anyone ruin tonight, you shouldn't either."

They were about to turn the corner from the moving staircases and join everyone else in the Great Hall. Both the girls looked stunning as they had taken the past few hours to get ready. 

It was a torturous process as Lia heard every bell ring at the hour. Her ears met each ‘clang’ with a rush of consternation invading every nerve in her body. She was not uneasy of her appearance, rather the fact that she would be stood up.

Though Draco’s antics had been well perceived by her and the rest of the students, they seemed to be twisted by doubt in Lia’s memory. 

There was nothing stopping him from leaving her to her lonesome tonight. 

"You mean when the whole school thinks Malfoy's my date and he ends up bringing Pansy?" Lia shuddered, tugging at the ends of her dress, "Fred and George got dates before I got the courage to ask, and Harry and Ron...  _ well _ ..."

"You don't need a date," Hermione plucked a stray hair from her face. “If anything, I’ll ditch Victor and you and I will dance together, alright?”

Lia smiled at her friend’s sentiments, grateful that she was granted such kindness after Ron had been no-less than an asshole. 

“Go on, then,” Lia took playful hands to Hermione’s shoulders and spun her around. “I’m sure Krum is waiting...”

Hermione took a deep breath, steadying her nerves as she presented herself to the people. Lia stayed behind the wall, watching other couples and such come down from the moving staircases. 

Dark hair was half up in braids that trickled down the valley between her shoulder blades. A necklace that had been given to her by her mother was slung around her neck. If she weren’t attending the Yule ball, some would’ve mistaken her as  _ royalty _ . 

But royals didn’t have to worry about the status of their escorts. 

Her stomach twisted with a sense of foreboding as she came to the top of the stairs. 

Draco Malfoy was  _ nowhere _ to be seen.

Harry had just laid his eyes on her when McGonagall rushed him and one of the Patil twins to the door. He smiled at her while mouthing something she couldn't quite make out.

She didn’t have time to process Malfoy’s perfidy as two taller figures appeared beside her. 

"You look like Snow White," George chuckled, offering his arm to her left. 

" _ Fairest _ in the land," his twin brother did the same. 

Though she thought she had been  _ swallowed _ into the belly of trepidation, the Weasley twins managed to reel her back to shore with their one-liners. 

She smiled sheepishly, "Well, don't let your dates hear you..."

"Oh,  _ please _ , they're already inside," George chuckled.

"If we had known that you would have looked like this we would've asked you, Mags," Fred offered his hand on the last step, placing a delicate kiss on the back.

_ She hoped Cedric would see this.... _

The music had come to life in the background, an orchestra at the three school’s disposal. Lia did not need Draco to accompany her into the room as she was escorted by two of the finest lads in the room.

But her heart still ached with a pinch of jealousy once she saw Cedric smiling arm in arm with Cho.

She looked away as fast as she could, but not before Cedric would notice her. He was obviously distracted once she failed to smile at him when she walked in. Everyone was greeting him and his date.

An article would surely be posted by Rita Skeeter in the daily prophet soon-- an article Lia would  _ avoid _ .

Lia said goodbye to the Weasley twins and made her way into the crowd. She expected to see Pansy holding Draco's hand, instead, she arrived with Blaise. 

_ Shocker _ .

Her eyes began to wander until the music started to lodge itself into the ears of everyone around. Ron was soon a few feet away with Padma, Lia couldn't help but snicker at his attire before reminding herself of her circumstance. 

Her cheeks were warm with embarrassment.

She watched Harry struggle with Parvati. Lia had clearly taken the lead during their lessons with McGonagall. It was starting to show.

Dumbledore and McGonagall took to the floor along with some other students and staff. Her eyes immediately diverted themselves from Cedric and Cho.

If Lia were to ever see Draco Malfoy again, she would surely give him a piece of her mind. If anything, she would’ve just thrown herself at Pansy to spite him as well. Parkinson  _ was _ into girls, was she not?

Lia stood at the perimeter of the crowd, trying to let anything distract her from the fact that she had no one at her arm. 

Before another thought could infect her head a hand snuck around her waist, "How's my  _ date _ doing tonight?"

Her response titillated in the form of a scoff. Before she could breath the reaction to life, she found herself met with a sense of relief rather than resentment. 

Lia tried to repress the shock in her voice, as well as the urge to push him away. "You're late." 

She was unimpressed. 

Draco chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets as followed her stare to the other couples in the room. His head dipped down to her ear, his breath tickling the side of her face. "Well, I had to make sure I was something worth waiting for."

Lia’s breath hitched in her throat as she took a dragged breath from the air. It was as if she forgot how to act as his lips retired from beside her face. 

From all their previous interactions, it was clear to her that Draco loved to  _ touch _ . 

He took note of her seemingly passive behavior, finding amusement in her reaction to him. If she was angry at him for his poor sense of time… he was sure he knew of ways to make it up to her. 

"Well don’t just stand there,” Draco offered his hand, “dance with me."

His head was turned as her eyes meandered to Cedric and Cho who hadn’t broken their gaze. It made her loathe Cedric Diggory even more. And Cho? The poor girl was just another victim. 

Cedric’s offenses made Draco’s lateness no longer matter. Lia turned to her date, taking his hand with grace and composure. 

"As my  _ escort _ and now a dance?" she reluctantly brought herself to the dance floor, making the Slytherin her official partner, "you're really getting  _ committed _ to the act." 

Her tension was relieved as Draco brought her to him, their chests pressed abut each other as she found equanimity in his arms. Any expectation she held within her fingertips was elated by the firm grip on her waist as they merged in line with the other couples on the floor.

"Afraid I wouldn't show up, Morningstar?" He held her close as they waltzed. Draco took the lead as she followed. “I hope you remember I make good on my promises...”

Her feet didn’t hesitate to follow his as they glided across the floor. The orchestra was on its own personal mission to etch the music onto the soles of each person’s shoe, compelling them to dance. 

"I don't know what's worse; the fact that Cedric is dancing with Cho or the fact that I'm stuck with you as my date tonight..." 

"Well, I can go if you want," he began to jokingly pull away but spun Lia around instead, a pull that brought their chests back together. “--but I assume we’re much more of use to each other together, don’t you think?”

Lia tried to force her lips into a straight line, something that was innate to the boy. 

He looked down to her, his grey eyes appearing judgemental through a lens of self-consciousness that she had somehow come to wear solely in front of him.

"I still hate you," Lia’s eyes lingered at his jaw, feeling the vibrations of a chuckle emerging from his chest. 

His frozen voice thawed in the heat of sarcasm in that moment. 

“ _ I'm counting on it _ .” 

There was something about him that was achingly familiar. 

That’s when it dawned on her that he reminded her of the Boreal; a place north that she had visited with her Nana a few summers ago.

The roots of his icy hair resembled the taiga forest that dominated the land with trees of birch. Conifers that were covered in a fresh layer of snow were his piercing fingertips as deciduous leaves were shed from their branches.

Those leaves were shed, her own personal garrison disappearing from the gates of the castle that encompassed her weary mind. It made Draco the  _ coldest _ of them all.

Someone like him belonged in the Tundra.

"You know, eye contact is supposed to be a part of the waltz, right?" Malfoy noticed her dazed eyes staring anywhere but at his. 

Lia swallowed.

She couldn’t help but avoid his stare. Everytime she looked at him, he seemed more and more  _ harmless _ .

It had to be a trick.

After tonight, this would be the last of their little charade. They would go back to being on the opposite sides of the social spectrum and resume to their usual standings. She couldn’t  _ desensitize _ a villain. 

He was minacious, cruel,  _ vile _ … His entire family were blood purity elitists that wouldn’t hesitate to hex her the second her identity was revealed. 

"Sorry,” she shot back. “Dumbledore is looking rather  _ dashing _ tonight." 

He couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as he put his hands on her hips and hoisted her into the air. 

He got a nice view of what he'd be seeing later.

Though his hold on her was secure and as safe as she could’ve hoped, she knew associating with him after tonight was a precarious gamble. Draco let her back down. 

"Not as  _ ravishing _ as Snape," he glanced over, pulling her to him closer than before. “Don’t you agree?”

_ Witty _ too… 

She couldn’t allow herself to stop seeing him through  _ wicked _ lenses. He was the bad guy… but as he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, it was tempting to let go of her prejudices. She didn’t know if she could muster the strength to resist.

So they kept their dance up, waltzing themselves into topics of conversations for hours until the party was over. 

Fred had offered her his hand once, which she accepted as well, hoping to buy a reaction from the Hufflepuff she was there for in the first place. Draco spent some time conversing with a brunette who she didn’t have the pleasure of meeting yet as she gained the hand of a Weasley. 

Soon enough, they decided they’d had enough of their trivial and petty ruse as Draco offered his arm out of the Great Hall. 

A gentleman...

“Did you see Pansy?” Draco smirked to himself as he led Lia to the base of the moving staircases. “She was  _ livid _ .”

His amusement reminded her of their true purpose tonight. He was irritating Pansy and she was doing the exact same with Cedric. The pleasure of his company was simply a bonus…

She sighed. “If Pansy is livid then I will be wishing you the best of luck getting back to your dorm in one piece,” Lia let go of his arm. “As for me, I don’t think Cedric looked my way once. If you’re lucky, you’ll have to accompany me for a round two to spite him.”

The words that left Lia’s mouth insinuated that she was willing to do this again-- whatever  _ ‘this’ _ was. 

Her friends would not approve. 

“Well, I expect a round two nonetheless,” he slipped his large, veiny hands into the safety of his pockets as he ran a tongue along the side of his cheek, “As for Diggory not batting an eye… I can see why.”

Lia’s brows raised as his comment as she took a step up from the floor, Draco still being significantly taller even with the couple of inches she had awarded herself. 

“And why is that?” she asked, her chin up proudly.

The blonde eyed her up and down, his stare on the cusp of judgement and admiration. His eyes travelled to her collarbones, down the expanse of her bosom and to the fabric that covered her legs. Her skin provided polarity to the dress. Areas that were covered were threatened to be exposed by him one day.

He wondered how much it would take to take that dress off.

“Well, darling...” he met her eyes through his brows. “You do look  _ revolting _ …” 

Lia rolled his eyes at him. This was the closest thing to a compliment she would receive all night. 

“Well if I’m  _ ‘revolting’ _ I can’t imagine what you are...”

~

**_"I present to you: Draco Malfoy and his lady, Magnolia Morningstar." The moribund couple stood behind mahogany wood french doors as they heard a male servant announce their name to a room of people._ **

~

The blonde made his way down to the Slytherin Common room and came across the misfortune of Pansy and Blaise making out in the corridor. Their tongues were  _ devouring _ each other's faces-- Draco thanked God that it wasn't him. 

He knew what it was like to be sandwiched between Parkinson and the wall. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Malfoy," he pulled away from Pansy as she fixed her hair, "I see you weren’t able to bed Morningstar?"

Pansy had infected Blaise with her demeanor. It was clear to him that Blaise was only putting this front to be in the good graces of her… How pathetic. 

Bedding Magnolia wasn’t the point.

“The lady seemed tired,” Draco shrugged as he dipped his words in lustful subtext. “Wouldn’t want to wear her out more than I already have...”

"Does that mean you’ve already fucked her then?" Pansy said smugly and wiped some smudged lipstick from the corner of her lip with her thumb, "She’s loose, isn’t she?"

Insecurity was fuming off her words as she tilted her head to the side, an obvious pout giving away just what a spoiled bitch she really was. She was  _ greedy _ . She wanted every man to herself. 

Seeing her ex with another tonight was falsely confirming assumptions of the status of Draco and Lia’s relationship...

It was a good thing Blaise didn't react much to her comment having been used to the fact that he was in fact  _ not _ Pansy's first... or second... or third.

"Jealous, sweetheart?" he smirked and walked towards her, cocking a brow, "No need to make Zabini insecure."

Blaise ran a tongue along the inside of his cheek. He didn't care much for what Malfoy did, but Pansy had been growing on him as of late and he was willing to do and say anything in order to preserve her approval. 

" _ Watch it _ , Malfoy."

"No,  _ please _ give me your thoughts. I'm sure I'd  _ love _ to hear them," Malfoy shoved past them, making his way to their dorm. 

Before the couple could say anything else, Crabbe and Goyle made their way behind Draco.

"Need your bodyguards to back you up?" Blaise said with his chest out. “Pansy is--”

If anything, the boy was the only love-sick romantic here. Cupid's arrow didn’t look too good on him considering it looked like it had been impaled straight through his heart. 

“Mate, you realize you’re backing up a girl that wants  _ nothing _ to do with you?” Draco faced the door. He was growing tired of feeding into Blaise’s fantasy. It almost made him pity the boy. “She doesn’t want you Blaise… get that in your fucking head.”

Pansy’s jaw slacked, “Malfoy, I never--”

"Enjoy my leftovers," he spat, cocking his head to the side, "come on, boys."

~

Before Lia had the opportunity to utter the password to the Gryffindor common room, a voice had emerged behind her. One she had secretly been desperate to hear all night.

“Lia,” Cedric came from behind her. “I think it’s time we spoke.”


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're from wattpad just know im uploading sixty today!!

Magnolia's eyes widened to the Fat Lady for help, trying to get lost in the color of the background of her painting so that she no longer had to face Cedric.

"What do you want?" she spun around, seeing the boy making his way up the stairs to where she was.

"You were with Malfoy tonight..." his head tilted casually, "just wanted to see if you're okay."

"He doesn't bite," Lia scoffed, swallowing as he came closer. She laced her sentiments with an innuendo, maybe then Cedric would realize she could be just as scurrilous as Pansy. "Not unless he _wants_ to."

She didn't expect him to laugh at her, so when a light chuckle escaped that charming face of his, she didn't know how to react. Did he think her antipathy was a joke?

Lia wanted him to take her seriously. After all, wasn't _sex_ the thing that made him and Parkinson so 'serious'?

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Love, you don't have to _change_ to be worth something..." He joined her on the platform. "I know you're not like that."

Lia's chest puffed up, "Like _what_?"

Cedric was too much too modest to call her what she was-- a _virgin_.

"Nothing," he brushed it off, "I know you. And I know you wouldn't _actually_ entertain whatever was going on tonight. You have too much self respect--"

She didn't realize how much Cedric valued the idea of her chastity until now. Perhaps he had a thing for virgins...

"And what if he and I already had done something? What if I had _'disrespected'_ myself, as you say?" Lia pushed further, the obscene words too taboo to leave her mouth.

"You haven't," he raised his brows and took a step closer to her.

Lia kept her sights just above his shoulder, feeling no desire to meet his inviting gaze. She was proud of herself for resisting him, even if it was for only a moment.

Cedric was inches from her face, a single finger brushing up the skin of her forearm.

Her breath hitched in anticipation, giving her away instantly.

He chuckled. "If you had..." the boy kept his fingers still as she tried to stand taller, her heels hardly providing her an advantage next to his height. "You wouldn't react like _that_."

She tore her hand away, immediately regretting not running back to the safety of the common room when she had the chance. It was debatable to argue her if her hands were dampening with the beads of apprehension or eagerness.

"Ced, I'm-"

"That's the difference between you and Pansy," he nodded, his arms coming across his chest, "which is what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Last chance.

This had to be his last chance or else--

"I'm sorry." _For fucks sake._ "I'm sorry about it all. I shouldn't have kept that part of the summer from you and I most certainly should've done this sooner. Pansy and I are over and she's a wonderful girl I just... I _know_ she's not right for me."

Lia finally met his eyes, the pull of him returning as she processed his apology.

Every girl wanted a _nice_ guy. Cedric was a nice guy.

Inherently, he didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing he could do to repent for his sins besides everything he had already done. It wouldn't be beneficial for either of them for her to hold a grudge.

"Oh," she managed to let out, not too keen to be edged on by him tonight. "Well, I hope you find who _is_ right for you--"

Before she could retire back to Gryffindor territory, he caught her wrist gently.

"Don't play with me Lia." he gave her a small grin, his eyes testified against hers, "I'm not the biggest fan of games..."

_Games._

Lia only knew one person that would be equally up for her antics.

She wished Cedric would have been like that.

"You know how I feel about you," she breathed. "And I've felt this way for ages and this summer when you-- _we_ were at the World Cup it was _amazing..._ I used to think you were _perfect--_ "

"People make mistakes, Lia," he reassured her, unrelenting and gentle when he spoke. "And Pansy... She was a mistake. But you're not. I _know_ that."

Magnolia was too blinded by her past emotions for him that she could not hear the true meaning of when he spoke.

She was being ignorant-- _naive_.

She fell into his trap like a bee on a flower, a fly being enclosed in by a carnivorous plant. The words he spoke tasted dulcet to her.

The _'good'_ guy was not always what he seemed.

"Come on," he nudged her.

He was charming... sweet... he was tracing patterns on her forearm that pacified her disdain for him. He hauled her attention to him further by bringing his touch from her forearm to his palms, holding her hands with his warm ones.

They were so different from the ones she'd been holding for most of the night.

She was familiar with larger-- _colder_ ones. Frozen fingertips with an iron grip. A grip that managed to captivate her from the judgment of the neighboring couples and the sly comments said behind both of their backs.

The only thing Cedric's warm hands were doing was pulling her out of her frigid and piercing fantasy and back to the reality that he was the one she was 'supposed' to be with.

But Draco had left frost upon her skin, ice that wouldn't be so easily melted.

"I want you to apologize to Pansy," she licked her lips, "then we can... do _whatever_."

Lia's hands began to sweat as if she were under the beating rays of a thousand suns. She waited for his response, but words didn't suffice.

His smile seemed to be the only thing he needed to win her heart back.

And within seconds, he had it in the palms of his hands once more.

He nodded, pulling her closer slightly and landing a kiss upon her cheek. "Perfect."

~

Though she was caught off guard, undeniably _swooned_ by Cedric, she couldn't help but remember who truly made her night. Draco Malfoy wasn't what she had expected him to be.

Surprisingly, their humor was similar. His friends were a bore and sulky for the most part. It was no secret that he appreciated her company.

She had to hold the sides of her dress up so she wouldn't trip as she walked up the staircase to her common room, a smile plastered on her face until she heard the melodramatic tone of Ron Weasley.

"Nice date, Lia." He looked over to her, a childish resentment gleaming behind his eyes. "Spare us a lecture, Hermione already gave us one."

"Gave _you_ one," Harry added.

"Piss off."

"I just had a conversation with Cedric. Everything's settled. So you can stop being a little girl now," she rolled her eyes at them as she kicked off her shoes in the common room, "and if you didn't want me near Malfoy, you could've just asked me to dance. Your _brother_ did."

Lia decided to mention Fred, after all, he wasn't in their year. Fred didn't care who she talked to.

"Bloody hell! First Hermione is going off with Krum and now you're going to fraternize with the enemy as well? We're Harry's _best friends_."

"Harry and I established that I'm my own person," she shook her head at Ron, "I'm Malfoy is terrible. This is a one-time thing. Don't worry about it."

Hadn't she promised him a round two?

The boy's eyes grew wide. "He's not just _terrible_ ," Ron started, "he has devoted his entire existence to making us miserable."

Lia scoffed, "Who are you? My _father_?"

"Bet it's gonna come as a big shock to Malfoy once he realizes you're _muggle-born._ "

"Ron," Harry warned. He knew his Weasley friend was beginning to push it, "that's enough."

Blood status was too far. He couldn't use that argument against her.

"I don't know which is worse," Ron crossed his arms and sunk into the sofa, "Hermione or you."

"A one-time thing, Ron!" she raised her voice and turned a few heads that were lounging in the common room as well.

She was running out of patience for men tonight.

"A one-time thing?" Harry questioned.

"A one-time thing," she repeated, exhausted. She hated fighting with them. All they did was fight. She sat next to Harry on the sofa, opposite Ron, and went for his arm, intertwining their hands.

Comfort.

Lia's head rested on Harry's shoulder, he didn't fight her off. His ear rested on the top of her head, her braids bumpy on the side of his face. She could feel Ron's glare through her head.

"You believed me when I told you I didn't put my name into the Goblet," Harry started while glancing over at Ron, "if this is a one-time thing, I'll believe you too."

Harry knew how she felt about Cedric, he knew how she felt about Malfoy. He knew it all.

Harry had seen Lia gleam with excitement when they were 14 and Cedric had offered to teach Lia how to stun. He had been there when she spent nights commending him for his gallantness and chivalry.

At this rate, Harry saw her through the same lenses she did.

The only one with a grudge now was Ron and _maybe_ Seamus and Dean.

Lia ended up staying in the common room with Harry until a little past midnight. Ron retired early and Hermione came down once he had disappeared.

"Ronald finally left," she sat on the opposite side of Harry, " _Thank god_."

_~_

Harry, Hermione, and Lia were guests at the burrow for the winter holidays that came after the ball this year. Even though they seemed at each other's throats, everyone seemed to forget about the events that Christmas.

" _Careful_ , you'll fall in!" Hermione shouted over the boys' yelling over the water of the Black Lake.

"Relax, Hermione," Fred called out from his broom.

"We're giving Krum a run for his money," his twin brother continued, teasing at her.

Hermione scoffed and looked back down at her book. Ginny was attempting to skip rocks with Harry a few feet away from the two girls.

From across the ways, Lia eyed Draco and his friends sat on a couple of rocks at the water's edge. They were laughing and pointing at the Weasleys. Ron noticed this immediately.

"He's always talking about how good he is on a broom, that's really just because his father buys him the most expensive ones," he made his voice louder than usual to allow the Slytherin to hear, clearly they couldn't.

Not a word. Not a single word from Malfoy for two weeks of the second term. She understood that she wasn't allowed to talk to him, but it's as if he didn't know she existed anymore.

In class, Lia would look at him to see if he'd look back but he never did. The anticipation was killing her.

There was something about him that made her so intrigued.

Maybe it was the way he didn't chase her, the way Cedric did. He suddenly made her work for his attention.

Maybe it was because she knew he was wrong for her. All of her friends telling her 'no' made her crave for a star-crossed lover.

Maybe it was the excitement he could stir in her. A passion that would drive her to the most _despicable_ of choices. She found herself getting more attentive to everything about him... the way he talked, the way he moved. Slowly, her observations transcribed themselves into annoyance.

From there, she had become irritated with everything he did.

But perhaps she was only irritated because everything he did was _excluding_ her.

"Do you think they'll pay attention to us anymore?" Lia asked Hermione.

" _Who_?"

"Krum and Malfoy."

"Oh," she stared off to where Lia's eyes were, "well, I think that what we experienced stirred up quite a bit of drama, don't you think?"

"That's not the question, 'Mione," she pried her gaze off of the blonde and onto the ball that Ron had just thrown to Fred.

"No, I don't think they will. Viktor isn't like that. He mostly just stares at me," she sighed, "And Malfoy is Malfoy. We're _muggle-born_ , obviously, we'll get some attention from him. I don't know if it's the kind you want though..."

_Shit._

"I never told him.," Lia looked at her friend, "To be fair, I don't really tell anyone."

"If he knew, he'd treat you the same way he treats me," Hermione huffed, "I don't think that'd be very flattering, would it?"

"I never apologized to you, you know," she sent Lia a questioning look, "I danced with the one person that makes you angrier than Ron does."

"If you had to apologize to everyone he's done wrong, you'd have to apologize to half the school," she laughed, "I forgive you though. As you've said, it was a 'one-time thing.'"

"Yeah," Lia whispered.

"We can all get caught up in romance sometimes," she got up, "maybe it's a good thing we never speak to them again."

Hermione cocked a brow, "Maybe it is."


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first line is supposed to be in bold and a flashback so i don't know what I'm doing but we are GOING W IT

The witch sat with Cedric in the library. She required his skill to aid in a Transfiguration essay due in two weeks and he had been more than willing to offer his services.

"Mention Transformation, Untransfiguration, Vanishment, and Conjuration," he wrote it down on a piece of parchment next to them, "I can teach you spells in each category whenever you're free."

Time had passed, he had apologized to Pansy and things had been quiet ever since. The Slytherins were no longer involving the other houses in their drama.

Slowly but surely he had become more appealing to her. His transgressions were easily swept under the rug with his charisma having gotten the best of her.

"That's a lot of spells, Ced," she turned to him, "you're busy."

They sat close to each other at a desk in the corner of the library, surrounded by shelves of books where hardly anyone could see them.

"I'll make time for you," his arm rested on the back of her chair, his fingertips lightly grazing her back.

_A good guy._

Lia tilted her head to the side. "What about the second event?"

She had subconsciously started to make excuses for his affection, never fully reciprocating the same vigor he so graciously displayed.

"I've got it covered," he brought his other hand to her cheek and lightly brushed the hair out of her face, "I'll always make time for you."

_Generous._

Lia took his hand that was touching her cheek in her hands, knowing that there was information hidden in his sentiments. She had to uncover it for Harry. "You figured it out? The task?"

"Yeah," Cedric's smile was charming as he ran his thumb over the back of her palm, "I can't tell you though. You might go tell Harry..."

_Why couldn't he be useful when she actually needed him?_

She gave him a false pout before rolling her eyes, "fair enough."

The grin he usually wore when she was next to him faded, his stare breaking away from hers as he lolled them over her shoulder.

Instinctively, she followed his doe-eyes to grey ones. A deep breath emerged from within her as she was sharply reminded of who they belonged to.

She had spent too much time with them on Christmas to not recognize the frozenness of that glare. It was as if the chill had returned to her-- _his_ chill.

The only drawback was that she didn't mind the cold.

"I think Malfoy is staring at you," Cedric nudged.

"Oh," she said before turning back around, "Well, he's not staring. He hasn't talked to me in weeks."

Cedric gave an unconvinced look her way and let go of her hand.

She bumped his shoulder, " _Jealous_?"

"A little," he ran his tongue against the side of his cheek and glanced down to the books in front of them, "after the ball, I thought you two--"

" _Don't_ ," she raised her brows carefully. "He and I haven't spoken since the ball."

She and Cedric weren't 'official' in any sense whatsoever. If anything, they were less official than he and Pansy ever were. But that didn't stop him from treating her as such.

It made her wonder if this behavior of his was exactly what left Pansy addled and unclear on the terms of their 'relationship' last summer...

"Well," he chose his next words carefully, "after seeing the way you looked any guy would be stupid not to have you. I know I did."

_Oh._

"Ced," Lia stopped. They stared at each other for a moment before she broke the stare, "you went with _Cho_ and I-"

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, "I'm not your _boyfriend_. Not yet."

At least she knew that much.

Her lack of enthusiasm was protected by a smile, "Not yet?"

"One day." he rolled his eyes, knowing that she was two years younger than him. "Maybe when you're older."

"What?" her brows furrowed, pseudo offense coating her smile, "I'm not _old enough_ for you?"

It was silent for a moment, as the library should've been. The corners of her mouth returned as she realized he was staring intently at her.

"You're beautiful...." he rejected the quietness, "I never told you at the ball."

Beautiful instead of 'revolting.' _Charmed_.

"I should go," she said before giving him a mischievous smile, "you know, before people think we're dating..."

"Right," he was unimpressed by her attempt to dodge his compliment, "fair enough. I'll see you later."

She picked up her books and clutched them to her chest tightly. Lia walked away, a content grin upon her lips.

What she failed to notice was from the other side of the aisle, Malfoy had been eying her all evening.

~

**_"Now I'm giving you two the same room," she gave a false sense of authority as she held up a finger, "and I expect to hear no thumping, creaking, moaning-"  
_ **

~

Lia skipped dinner that night and stayed in her dorms. Ginny and Hermione would be back at any minute so she had to hurry up and change into her nightgown quickly.

"Bloody hell, Lia!" the boys swung the door wide open just as she had taken her top off, leaving her bare chest exposed, "I'm-"

"Guys!" she yelled before immediately letting her hands cover her breasts. He shut his eyes quickly and turned around, "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?"

"So that's what it looks like," Ron was mortified as their backs were turned.

"You missed dinner, we thought you weren't feeling well," Harry swallowed.

She almost laughed. This was probably one of the firsts for both of them to see the female body. Lia wasn't embarrassed, not with Ron or Harry, just startled.

"I just wasn't hungry," she slipped on the rest of her clothes, "you can look now."

They slowly turned around, Harry's eyes squinting just in case.

"There was a letter where you normally sit," Ron handed it to her, "if we had known you'd be changing we'd have had Hermione deliver it."

"There needed to be two delivery boys?" she flipped the note around.

It wrote:

_Edge of the black lake. 5 am. Saturday._

She smiled and looked up at the boys.

"I wanted to give you this as well," Harry laid a familiar piece of clothing onto the foot of her bed.

"Your invisibility cloak?"

"I don't think I'll need it in the Black Lake, and plus, you don't want to get caught meeting Cedric," Harry sat down on Ginny's bed, "your mattresses are _way_ nicer than ours."

"Just so you know, I don't really like Cedric either--"

"You really have the _most_ to say, don't you, Ron?" she shook her head before throwing her arms around Harry, "Love you."

He hugged her back as Ron heard her Hermione coming up the stairs, "I _trust_ you. Just stay safe and try not to get house points taken, yeah?."

"We're just happy you're over _Malfoy-_ "

"Boys, you know you're not allowed to be in our dorms," Hermione walked in with Ginny behind her, "go before someone sees."

They left immediately as Ginny and Harry stole a glance at each other and Ron rolled his eyes while shutting the door behind them.

Ginny sat where Harry previously was and leaned in, " _Tell us about the lette_ r."

~

_nana,_

_i think i fixed it._

_i also think i might bring a boy home soon._

_wait on that one though._

_-lia x_

_Lia,_

_Don't bring a man home unless he's loaded._

_If he isn't, chances are he'll break your heart_ _and_ _you won't be compensated for it._

_Think smarter love._

_-Oceanne_

~

She gently shook Hermione and Ginny before she left on Saturday morning. The two mumbled a few words before falling back to sleep immediately.

There was fog on the windows of the tower as she walked down the stone staircase with the cloak over her head. As she got closer to the common room she heard whispered voices come to a complete stop.

She slowed her footsteps so that they were basically inaudible.

"And just where do you think you're going, _sweetheart_?"

" _Ah_!" Lia let out a scream but it was muffled by a hand over her mouth.

She tried to kick until the cloak was pulled from over her head and she realized who was standing in front of her, "Fred," she let out a loud whisper and pushed him off, "George, what are you guys doing?"

"We're _businessmen_ , what does it look like we're doing?" George sighed and pointed to a pile of snacks and goodies in the middle of the common room.

"We're stocking up and taking inventory for refreshments during the second event," his brother winked and threw the cloak back at her.

"You didn't have to attack me," she mumbled while putting the cloak back on.

"You better be more discreet--"

"--Or Harry's cloak won't do anything."

"Yeah, yeah," she sauntered past them and into the halls of the castle.

She stepped out onto the courtyard and into the chilly morning air. The sun had not come up yet and Lia's cloak was still on. It was still winter, the frost on the blade of grass assured her of that.

Once she made her way down a staircase that led her to the base of the lake she followed a trail that would take her to where she sat two days ago.

The mud from the soft soil dirtied her boots as she trudged through the trees and found the clearing where a hooded figure stood, looking out into the lake.

A soft mist was hovering above the top of the water as the figure held what looked like two long poles in each hand.

Carefully, Lia decided to sneak up behind him, a grin on her face before the person whipped around to reveal blonde hair and grey eyes.

" _Malfoy_."


	8. chapter eight

**_maybe i named a few chapters after songs it's okay you don't have to take me seriously_ **

**_also it's corny as fuck okay this is dracotok inspired okay be quiet_ **

**_~_ **

"You really need to be quieter, Morningstar. I can hear your footsteps breaking branches from across the lake," Draco reached for her hood and unveiled her face.

This surely was a new breed of predation-- _endearing_ , almost.

He looked like he had been up for hours. She wondered if he even slept the night before. Everything in her told her to leave-- to go away-- but he looked so _innocuous_ , humble even.

They stared at each other for a moment as he fixed the hair that fell down her shoulders. His pale skin contrasted profoundly with hers. Her cheeks were cold, not enough to be rosy as her caramel skin would hardly allow it.

Each moment she spent with him would have its own consequence through time.

"I'll be honest," she sighed, "you're not who I was expecting."

"I'm much better than whatever you could expect," he cocked his brow.

The arrogance returned, his seemingly demure front crumbling every time he opened his mouth. She should've known better than to think Cedric would summon her using a letter.

"Why did you bring me here?" she took off the cloak and tossed it to a nearby patch of dry rocks.

"I find you the least boring among your little _friends_ ," he took his own hood off, cringing at the thought that she was so close to Potter, "is that a crime?"

When he saw her with Cedric days before, it made him realize that his ice-cold clutch on her was beginning to thaw.

Draco had been more than aware of her observations of him. He could feel anytime she noted his presence, anytime she had come to be frustrated with his hubris walk or the pomposity that lingered in his tone when he spoke to his friends. But it wasn't until he saw her so close to Cedric that he realized he wanted her back with him.

Because he wasn't going to deny the thrill she offered when they had first put up their charade.

It made both of them curious as to if they could have that fire even without a crowd.

"I think our friends all agree we shouldn't be talking to each other," Lia crossed her arms, "the dance was a ploy; we all knew that. Besides, isn't your girlfriend, Pansy, whining about me now?"

He hadn't spoken to her in weeks, and she couldn't break down his walls of logic as easily as he did.

"She's not my _girlfriend_ ," he offered a broom that was in each of his hands, "and I don't listen to anyone but myself."

 _Lies_.

"Then why the secret message?" Her fingers wrapped around the shaft, the material feeling expensive.

"For your sake," Draco leaned against his broom, "no one needs you bloody _crying_ again."

Months had passed, yet he still wouldn't let go of the sight of tears _flowing_ down her cheeks once Diggory had worked her up.

He handed her a broom identical to his. Too swept up by him, she didn't realize just what kind of brook it was.

She let out a sarcastic laugh, holding it closer to her. "Well, I thought Cedric sent me the note."

Harry was going to have a fit if he knew she was using his cloak to meet with Malfoy. Out of all the people in the school who could've summoned her, it had to be him.

"If you want to think about _him_ while you're with _me_ , you can-"

 _Bitch_.

"Why did you call me here then?" She changed the subject before he could get defensive, watching him swing a leg over the side of his handle and kick off the ground.

"Come on, let's ride."

This was exactly the kind of attention she has been anticipating. After the ball, she knew they couldn't just go back to being predator and prey.

She finally stopped paying attention to him and looked down at what she held in her hands, "Malfoy, no..."

" _What_?"

"You can't just hand me a _firebolt_!" she almost screamed when she realized what type of broom this was, "I don't even know how to ride a broom. I haven't ridden one since the first year--"

This was unbelievable. "You've got to be _joking_..."

"Mhm," she shook her head as he came back down to the level ground with her, "This is so _expensive_ , you can't trust me with this."

"Trust me. My father has enough gold in Gringotts to buy a thousand of these."

"Malfoy, I can't-"

"Summon it," Draco got off of his and stood next to her. He gently placed it onto the floor and took her wrist as he placed it above the firebolt.

Lia shot him a reluctant look before he raised his eyebrows at her. She let out a sigh, her warm breath against the morning air creating a puff of fog.

"Up," she said confidently, but nothing happened, " _Up_!"

_God, this was embarrassing._

She kept repeating until he stood at the other side of her. His arms crossed over his chest, Lia feeling the weight of his gaze weight on every part of her body.

"Mean it when you command your broom."

She looked up at him, vexation emitting off of her glare.

"You're _hovering_ ," Lia tossed her hair behind her shoulders and narrowed her eyes on the broom, "Up... Up!"

"Why?" Draco snuck a hand around her waist, licking his bottom lip before grazing it right against the lobe of her ear. "Can't focus?"

_He knew exactly what he was doing._

" _Malfoy_ ," she warned, accompanying it with an eye roll. She didn't object to the fingers that gripped her side, only pulling them closer as she tried to focus.

" _Mean it,_ " he whispered.

Her scent was woven into her clothes by perfume which she used sparingly. Her hair smelled of vanilla and honey.

It spurred something in him.

She looked down at the firebolt that lay on small pebbles on the water's edge, " _Up_."

The broom had zipped up into her hands.

The corner of his mouth turned into a mildly impressed smile as he chuckled against her. She could feel the vibrations from his chest pressed up to her back.

It was nice like this-- the way he held her. It was even enough to let withheld zeal flow back into her veins.

"That's a good girl," he said into her ear and gently squeezed her flesh that was in his slender fingers before letting her go.

Her lips were parted as if to say something, but no words came out. The phrase 'good girl' stirred a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't shake.

"Well, I still can't ride it," she said with a know-it-all tone.

He didn't miss a beat.

"I'm sure you're _excellent_ at riding it, darling," Draco had a smirk plastered on his face that she so desperately wanted to smack off.

"You're _disgusting. You_ know that?"

"Mount it," he followed his own instructions. When he saw her staring at it, he urged her once more, " _go on._ "

"I'm gonna fall--"

"--You're not gonna fall."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" she swung a leg over the finely polished wood and looked back up at the boy for a response.

She made sure her skirt wasn't exposing too much as it rested in between her legs.

"I'm Slytherin's seeker. I'm the _best_ ," he said with his usual arrogant tone.

Tight and unsure fingers wrapped around the shaft of the firebolt. "You're not playing this year. Quidditch is canceled; you're sure you're not rusty?"

"Push off the ground," he was hovering above the shallow water, swerving here and there.

"I _can't_."

"I'm beginning to think you don't have a broom back home," he started, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

He was right. She didn't have a broom back home. Her parents were muggles. He thought she lived with other wizards in her family since the last of the Slytherin Morningstar's were killed in the last wizarding war.

"I have one at home, but we gave it to my cousin Colin," she nervously let out, "he's in the third year."

He quickly grew tired of her incessant talking, "Bloody hell, Morningstar, _just-_ "

" _Ah_!" she shot up into the air at least thirty feet up and squeezed her eyes shut, "Draco if this is another one of your schemes and you push me to my death, I'll-"

"Secure your feet," he zipped down to her side and made sure the heel of her shoe was against the foothold, "Wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

She realized where he was and flew closer to the ground, level with him, "I'm wearing a skirt."

Lia was wearing leggings underneath as well, but around him, she didn't want to take her chances.

"Relax, Morningstar," he shot up higher into the air, "nothing I haven't seen before."

~

**_"You're a fucking cheater, Pans'!" Blaise was yelling now. "You've been a fucking cheater this entire year, and you're on my ass for bringing Lia back to the dorms?"  
_ **

~

A couple of hours passed before she officially got the hang of it. The two of them missed breakfast and spent most of the early day just beneath the clouds.

They came down to where they had been that morning and picked up their things before going a little deeper into the trees. Draco took out his bag and reached for two green apples that he had. She noticed and smiled.

"Here," he tossed it in her direction, and she barely caught it.

"Maybe I should try out to be a keeper next season, mm?" she laughed jokingly.

"You ride a broom for the first time in years, then catch an apple, and now you want to be on the Gryffindor team..." he shook his head, "and they say I have a big ego."

Through the silence that lay in between their conversation, Lia could hear the sound of a nearby stream where she used to study with Hermione in 2nd year, "come on, let's go a little further."

She struggled to walk over the boulders that were on the way there with her hands full. Draco took note of it and caught up to her side, "let me."

"Huh?" she looked up at him as he took her broom in his free hand and continued on their path. He carried a bag over his shoulder as well as two brooms while she happily carried one apple, "You know, Malfoy, you're nicer without your friends around."

The girl stepped onto a large rock and minded her balance with the fruit in her hands.

"Don't go telling people that. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Your friends really don't know you're here, do they?" she took a bite out, her lips pursing.

He looked back at her with an annoyed look. She noticed he didn't smile much. Not unless he was playfully flirting, of course.

"They don't need to know what I'm doing every minute of the day."

"Well then, who's going to lead them?" she asked while she took another bite.

_Huh._

They continued to talk a little bit until they reached the stream where they rested and finished their apples. Not long after, Lia decided she wanted to fly one more time. Draco agreed and was in the air in no time as she prepared herself to push off an uneven rock.

Her heel slipped, and she was able to get about 10 feet into the air before she lost her balance by not establishing her footing quick enough.

Lia landed on a couple of bushes that lay beneath, the broom landing next to her.

"So much for ' _You won't fall, I'm the best seeker,_ '" she laughed and winced, a scrape on her knee making its appearance.

"You didn't fall; you _slipped_. This is what happens when you get too cocky," he landed a few feet from her and put his broom to the side, " _Accio Bag_."

It flew to his hands where it lay from near the stream as Draco made his way towards her.

"I'm okay," Lia tried to get up, " _let's go_."

He knelt at her side as she held herself up on her elbows. "You're lucky you didn't land on the rocks."

"I'm fine," she started as he pulled a purple flask from his bag and opened it.

"What is that?"

"Wound Cleaning Potion."

"Did you _steal_ this from Madam Pomfrey?" he lifted up her skirt to her knee, but nothing past it.

The scrape wasn't too bad, just surface level.

He looked up at her through his brows, "I made it." His eyes narrowed at the wound as he knelt down beside her, taking her leg and putting it above his lap.

"But this is an advanced potion... You don't learn this stuff in the sixth year."

"I'm friends with people who like to beat each other up for fun," Draco's brows bounce at her questions.

The mediocrity of his distraction wasn't enough to stop her from taking in a quiet gasp as he poured it onto her.

_What a small and lovely sound..._

"We can't keep going to Pomfrey every other day," he said matter-of-factly. It made sense why he was Snape's favorite student. "I think this is enough flying for one day. It's almost noon. We should get back."

Afterward, he promised he'd take her riding again.


	9. chapter nine- office hours

A few days had passed. Cedric was walking her to her Transfiguration class with McGonagall. She didn't tell her friends what happened that Saturday morning. She knew the reaction she would've gotten. And plus, he hadn't picked on her and her friends for the longest time, maybe the two would forget about it and continue with their lives.

"I'm working on mastering a charm right now for the tournament," Diggory said alongside her.

She always loved that when he walked he'd do his best to maintain eye contact even if they were shoulder to shoulder, "care to share?"

"You know I want to, but that'd be _cheating_."

_Wouldn't have been the first time he'd cheated on something._

Cedric handed her the books that he was carrying for her, "So when do you want to learn those spells we talked about last week?"

Tutoring her should've been shoved to the bottom of his list of priorities.

"How about..." she rested a hand on his chest before continuing, "you do your event for the tournament, and maybe after you can teach me them?"

"I want to-"

"You're too selfless for your own good, Ced," she smiled, knowing that statement wasn't entirely true.

"Come on, Lia, class is about to start," Luna called from inside the classroom.

"I'll see you later then," he smiled, his face leaning down to just beside her face. Then his lips met her cheek, meeting for only a moment yet enough to be a thief of her composure.

_Oh._

Magnolia was forced to go to class with an unconcealable smile.

She took her usual seat that was two seats away from the front and next to Luna, "Oh, would you look at that... _Nargles_. You're infested with them."

"Huh?" she said breathlessly, her discomfort and excitement nondifferentiable.

And from the seat across from Luna, she could feel the eyes bored into the side of her head.

_Draco._

~

**_"You're working for the same people that killed him. Voldemort killed Cedric and you're with them."_ **

~

"I'm only four pages into my essay and I feel like I haven't covered _anything_. Not to mention the demonstration part of the assignment-" Hermione and Lia were standing near the door of McGonagall's classroom when the smell of expensive cologne came past them.

"Out of the way, _mudblood_ ," Draco shoved his shoulder into Hermione's and continued to walk out of the classroom.

Fed up, Hermione took out her wand and pointed it in his direction but Lia pushed her hand down.

"I'll handle this," she rolled her eyes and picked up the rest of her things and called out his name, " _Malfoy_!"

She caught up to him with a light jog but he didn't turn around. They turned a corner when Lia's hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "What do you want?"

He was undeniably stuck in another 'not speaking to her' phase. Not that either of them had a problem with that distance...

Grey eyes towered over her, Lia only half-heartedly regretting to disrupt their taciturn peace.

Then, she noticed a paper peeking out of his textbook. "Top marks in Transfiguration?"

_Hermione would be furious._

"Don't look at that," he put his book out of sight, "what do you want?"

"Call Hermione a mudblood again and I'll hex you myself." she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging her books closer. "I thought we were over shit like this..."

She had to hide her own dissatisfaction with the word considering he could so easily use it against her if he knew the truth. But she wouldn't want to uncover that secret until later.

So she glared at him with an intensity that couldn't amount to even half as his. Draco stalked closer to her, eyes narrowed upon her scowl.

" _Please_ ," he lowered his voice, "just because we spent time together the other day doesn't give them a pass."

"God, you're a _dick--_ "

"Speaking of passing... what's this?" he took the assignment that had been laying on top of the books she was holding and held it above her head, " _Hardly_ passing I'd say."

Her papers hadn't looked too pretty. It was clear as to why she hadn't been sorted in Ravenclaw.

Still, she wasn't doing half as bad as Ron or Harry, but it didn't stop her from becoming flushed with a tidal wave of embarrassment.

"Give it," she almost had to jump, "Malfoy, give it!"

He was too tall. Too _arrogant_ to give in so quickly. It was no secret when a large smirk graced his sharp features that he enjoyed seeing her humiliated.

He waved it in the air, licking his bottom lip as he coaxed a brow up. "Ask me _nicely_."

_Fucking hell._

"What?" the sleeves of her robes fell down her arms when she reached up. She pouted at him, her brows furrowed.

"You heard me," he gave a casual flirtatious grin as he towered over her, "ask _nicely_."

There was not a word to describe her vexation with him. Magnolia was humiliation personified as she gathered the strength to rid herself of a fraction of her dignity.

A beat passed and she looked around to see if anyone was walking down the corridor, "Can I _please_ have my book back?"

She would give anything to see that cocky smile wiped off of his face, but through the fabrication of her 'resentment', she couldn't help but notice that it had only churned and diluted the truth.

The reality was that he was an insufferable, _spoiled_ , no-good piece of daddy's money.

And she didn't mind that about him. That was what the fucking problem was.

He offered the paper back to her, "That's what I thought."

"You're _vile_." The paper had returned to her grasp as she stowed it away.

"I _would_ offer to help you with Transfiguration," he tilted his head to the side, putting an arm up against the stone wall, "but since you think I'm _vile-_ "

"You know what I mean," she looked at him, his position in front of her unnecessary.

He had her practically cornered, an ambush of the most unwelcomed sorts.

"I heard you and Cedric," he pouted, his head dipping down closer to her, "Saw it too.... I assume you've got it all figured out with him? He's atoned for all his sins?"

Curiosity... what an odd thing to see from him.

"Careful about the way you talk about Cedric, people might think you hate him more than you hate Harry," Lia crossed her arms, "and, yes, help would be nice."

Her self-righteousness wasn't going to get in the way of her almost perfect grades.

She had already seen his work with the potions from last weekend. He was smart. It was a shame no one ever noticed it.

"Sure you don't want _his_ help instead?"

Lia wasn't going to tell him he was second to Cedric because, to be frank, he _wasn't_.

It wasn't something she'd like to admit.

"I want your help, Malfoy," she said quietly, careful that no one could hear. He stared at her as if he expected more of a response. His grey eyes were unimpressed by anything she did. It was always so hard to satisfy him...She waited a few more seconds until an appropriate reaction swam up her throat, " _please_."

An adjure that painted a smile on his face. "Since you asked so nicely," he snickered, "I know a place."

~

**_His hand made his way to the back of her head as he gripped her hair, causing her to look up at him, "If you think you're in charge here," he flipped them over so that her legs were still wrapped around his hips and his hand was now around her throat, "you're wrong."_ **

~

Lia sat with the golden trio near Hagrid's hut as they waited for him to come back from his last lesson of the day.

"I need your help," Harry said, "the next task is mermaids. In the black lake."

"They're real?" Lia leaned in.

"I'm surprised Cedric didn't tell you," Ron said smugly. Hermione gave him a slap to the side.

"Well, he doesn't tell me much these days," Lia paused, "it's considered by cheating if he tells me and I tell you..."

"Well, I can't breathe underwater for an hour."

"I think your best chance would be a charm, Harry," Hermione suggested.

"Cedric did say he was trying to master one."

"The question is; what charm is it?" Hermione replied.

"Blimey, Harry, there are thousands!" Ron added as Hagrid began to emerge with a group of second years from the Forbidden Forest.

"Right," Lia said while looking over at them, "we'll find something don't worry. The library tomorrow, right?"

Harry nodded as the four got up from their spot on Hagrid's lawn.

~

_Draco,_

_I knew the Morningstar girl's parents. I was particularly close with her mother._

_I've heard you escorted her to the ball. Continue this progress. It's important to know where the real power lies. Her family had a fortune as well._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

~

Shielded only by the safety of Harry's invisibility cloak, Magnolia meandered down the halls of the seventh floor as she repeated Draco's instructions in her head.

_Seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._

"Malfoy?" she hastily whispered through the cloak, " _Malfoy_!"

A pair of hands grabbed her by what he assumed was her waist. "Do you have to be so _fucking_ loud?" Draco pulled her to the shadows and drew back her hood, "stay here."

He was gone for mere moments before he hauled her back to the wall that she stood in front of moments ago, "How did you-"

"In," he commanded, jerking his head to the side as he opened a door that had emerged in front of them.

There were paintings on the walls, most of them landscapes with cool and dark tones, a few with colorful skies, and a couple of earthy nature drawings.

"What is this place?" She looked around to a large bedroom with high ceilings, shrugged the invisibility cloak off as excitement swelled upon her cheeks.

"The room of requirement," he closed the door behind them and took off his hood, placing it on a large leather sofa that sat in the middle of the room, in front of a crackling fireplace.

"Why is there a bed?" she pointed, "We don't require that."

She looked to the back right corner of the room to a king-sized bed, curtains falling from the side with dark green silk sheets and silver bedding.

Besides this, there was a mahogany wood desk adorned by a stack of papers and miscellaneous objects she didn't know how to identify.

"This is my room," his once cocky walk had faded into something more humble.

"But everyone's _dorms_ are-"

"This is how my room looks back at home."

"Oh," Lia looked around once more, "No windows?"

"I'm not Dracula," he ran his tongue along the side of his cheek, "The room of requirement doesn't have any."

She had to hide the smile that he had put on her face, "So the rumors _weren't_ true."

Draco rolled his eyes at her statement, traces of amusement upon his face. "You see those empty spaces? That's where two large glass panes are supposed to sit," he pointed to the bare stone wall above his bed.

She sauntered over to the unfinished canvas that lingered near the space of the windows. Odd that he had such a thing like that here.

Met with surprise, she let her shoulders fall as a smile crept to her cheeks. "You like art?" she asked.

Greeted by silence, she assumed it was just another secret he was keeping from her.

"I paint," he unconfidently let out, his hand coming to scratch the back of his tousled head. "It's just something I like to do on the side, I don't really--"

"I don't believe you!" she whipped her head around once she realized he was the artist who designed each canvas. "Malfoy, these are--"

"You don't have to-"

"You're really going to start being humble," she scoffed, " _Now_?"

He jeered, his brows no longer finding themselves in their usual curve of hubris, "My mother's the only one who appreciates them really."

Draco watched her examine each other with careful eyes. He was never one to fall to the intensity of diffidence but seeing her glare at each of his works that he had expressed a great deal of assiduous towards almost made him question the quality of his labors.

"I like this one," she indicated to a caliginous oil painting that represented an achingly familiar view, "When did you paint this?"

He paused, reluctant to answer in fear of judgment.

"Middle of the first year, it's the first view I ever got of the castle. We were on the boats, remember?"

 _Sentimental_.

"How could I forget?"A starry night background juxtaposed the light that seemed to be exuding from tiny windows of the towers, "And why don't you show people? Don't tell me Draco Malfoy is _shy_..."

"That's enough talk about my stupid drawings-"

"They aren't stupid."

"What spells did you have in mind?" Draco changed the subject, his head motioning to the leather sofa that sat in front of the fireplace.

"I could've just asked someone else for help learning these spells, Malfoy," she sat down next to him and opened a Transfiguration book, "and, _maybe_ , we wouldn't have a rendezvous every time we see each other... Be nice to breathe a little, mhm?"

He laid back, his legs spread and shoulders bouncing with a low chuckle. Shadows danced across his face from the lick of flames as he bit on his bottom lip.

"By 'someone else' you mean _Cedric_ ," he put an arm across the back of the sofa and stared at her, "but I'm much better _company_ , don't you think?"

"Company? No." she paused, assessing his reaction. "Entertainment? Yes."

She skimmed through the pages as he sat closer to her.

"I'd be more than happy to entertain you if that's what you want," Draco whispered in her ear and put an assertive hand on her knee.

Fingers curled around the flesh as she felt a shiver-- a _rush--_ run through her. Then he crawled up, his face watching her every reaction as he left his hand linger upon her thigh.

Her glance flickered between his touch and his eyes for a moment before she cleared her throat, taking a sharp breath but never protesting to the hold he had on her.

"Besides, I heard you two in the library last week," he came closer to her. "He clearly has feelings for you."

Her eyes narrowed at him, hauling her focus from his cold, iron grip into the ice of his eyes, "And why would you care who has feelings for me?"

Draco's intentions loomed like a haze over the pond of her insecurities.

She didn't know what he wanted from her.

She was not wrong for questioning the nature of his ambitions, everything that he was doing was too odd.

And he saw her confusion drift over her features as he refused to bring out the truth.

He shouldn't want her. There was nothing _special_ about her.

The only excuse he could allow himself was the fact that his father so desperately wanted to know the last of the Morningstar line, and the undeniable satisfaction that would come upon Cedric's face once he realized Magnolia had been stolen from him _again_.

Lia had finished playing her games at the Yule Ball... but Draco had a few more scores to settle. He would not back down so easily.

She wanted to hear him say it. The reason why he would consistently make an effort to talk to her. She wanted to hear it so that she would no longer berate herself with her own inhibitions.

He looked back to the fire, "No reason."


	10. chapter ten- ephemeral elations

"Let's finish the night with the charm _Orchideous_ , shall we?" he was twirling his wand in his hands as he sat on top of the desk.

"What _time_ is it?" she yawned and got up while rubbing her eyes.

She had sat on his wooden chair as she lazily skimmed through pages. Her sleep had been stolen from her and replaced by several hours with Malfoy. She had also execrated herself on multiple occasions herself anytime she had thought he was anything more than a pompous ass.

To think he wasn't insufferable was blaspheme.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Morningstar," he playfully grabbed her wrist and brought her to him with his hands around her waist, caging her with his arms, "awake yet?"

_Oh._

Their chests were wedged together, space seeming trivial as his left knee lay between her legs. Tedious inches separated them from the night going in a completely different direction.

Her eyes jolted open, her surprise unconcealable.

"I'm awake now..." she whispered, her heart unyielding and drumming against the thin fabric of her shirt.

Draco waited for her to move away from him-- dodging just as she had done for most of the night-- but she didn't budge.

And just to throw him off guard, she put her hands upon his chest, tilting her chin up ever so slightly.

His brows furrowed, their eye contact unbroken as she tried to equate to a fragment of what he was. She pushed herself closer to him, somehow liquifying against his stone-cold front.

"Do I make you nervous, darling?" Draco's head dipped down.

"Not in the _slightest_."

She could feel a smirk crawl to his lips against her ear, "Then do you mind explaining why your heart is beating so _fucking_ fast?"

He had ambushed the breath in her throat as he took his attention away from the side of her face, brushing caliginous curls over her shoulder.

"Teach me the spell," she demanded, her eyes glancing back down to her hands that resided on his breast bone. "I don't have all night."

 _Tease_.

"Fine," he reached for his wand and pulled her only an inch away to allow himself to delicately mutter the spell underneath his breath, " _Orchideous_."

"I didn't mean it like that--"

" _There_. I taught it to you," he refused to let her go. The bouquet of flowers that sat at the tip of his wand was put down as he narrowed his eyes.

" _Malfoy_ ," she warned.

The two stared intently at each other. He didn't back down.

"You can kiss me..." Draco brushed his lips against hers, "I know you want to."

Delicious words were filled with his seemingly malicious intent.

"How would you know a thing like that?" She dragged her words out, trying to make sense of the reality she had been presented with.

Draco Malfoy had taken interest in her.

"Because I'm your guilty pleasure," he coiled his arm further around her waist, "underneath all of the affection from _Cedric_ \--" he mocked, "I know you want me."

"You're wrong--"

"You don't tell people when you run off with me... They think you're out being _holy_ with Diggory. You come back time and time again even though people think I'm terrible... You're _afraid_."

His last comment was the match that lit the short fuse, leading to an explosion of her frustration. Her body was compelled to move forward into this new territory. It was terrifying.

The landscape of his lips was easier to explore than she thought. Unlike the rest of him, his mouth was warm-- _gentle_. She used to define him as the _tundra_ ; an evidently dismal place that was ravaged by snowstorms. But she seemed to _melt_ against his lips, and suddenly she didn't know how to elucidate such a contradicting terrain.

Lia tugged on the hair on the back of his head as he pulled her closer than ever before, a sensation that not only came from his mouth but his leg that rested in between hers.

She drank the lust off of his lips, Draco doing the same without hesitation. Lia was prepared to drown in the liquor of his temptation until his chalice was empty.

But as their lips moved, his tongue slipped into her mouth effortlessly.

_Too much._

She pulled away, breathless before it could get out of hand. They rested their foreheads together, Malfoy satisfied with his progress tonight.

Indisputably, her lips made him wonder what the rest of her tasted like.

Draco gave her a light kiss one last time and loosen his grip around her hips.

"Never tell a Gryffindor what makes her afraid," she said, pushing herself away, "I should go, thank you."

"Was that a thank you for the _kiss_? Or for the lessons..." he smirked at her as she put on her robe that was left on the sofa.

She ignored his statement and continued to get her things.

"Don't forget that cloak of yours. If I get caught, I have my dashing good looks and charming personality," he jeered, "Don't need you in detention for being out after curfew..."

He laughed and hopped off his desk.

" _Malfoy_ , what happened was-"

He lifted her chin with a hooked finger and shut her up with another kiss, helping her secure the cloak over her shoulders. "Don't ruin the moment."

Once she turned around, fingers retraced her lips.

She exited the room and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room to see Hermione and Ginny asleep on the couch.

They must've been up waiting for her.

After putting her things away, she came back down to the common room and slept on the floor next to her roommates. Butterflies kept her up that night as she twisted and turned, not knowing whether to feel happy or guilty.

It was a shame she had to keep this secret to her friends, if it was Cedric she had been with she would have told them.

In the morning, she awoke to Ginny shaking her telling her to come back to their empty dorms.

A bouquet of familiar roses sat on the foot of her bed. She smiled and immediately knew who's wand they came from.

Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad.

_~_

**_"Why did you promise December?"_ ** _  
_

_~_

As expected, Lia had been avoiding Draco for the past day now. The girl kept herself busy with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the library as of late and was walking down the moving staircases from the common room. She had to bring Hermione back a book that had a chance of helping Harry from their dorms.

Above her, she could hear the arrogant voice of Draco.

"I wanted to see you before the second event," Cedric appeared next to her as she waited for the next staircase to move, "how are you?"

_Instant guilt._

"I'm doing good," she shook off the intrusive thoughts of the previous night, "how are you feeling about the tournament?" She deflected.

_Who the fuck did she think she was playing two sides like this?_

"I'm ready," he let out and offered his hand as they walked down the stairs. He was a perfect gentleman, "How's Harry?"

She groaned thinking about it, "Getting there..."

"Get out of the way, _half-blood_ ," Draco's loud voice echoed down the staircase.

_This motherfucker._

Cedric ignored him as they waited once more for the staircases to move.

"Be safe today, okay?" she put her hands in front of her, the feeling of her wand in her back pocket. Draco's presence was noted by her, no matter how much she refused to acknowledge it.

" _Ahhh_!" They looked up to see a body falling past each flight of stairs. It was Colin Creevey. The third-year Draco had been yelling at, more importantly, Lia's _cousin_.

" _Aresto Momentum_ ," Cedric pulled Lia out of the way and snatched her wand from her.

He pointed to Colin's body as it almost hit the ground, a gasp escaping multiple students' lips.

Colin was 6 inches above the ground, still screaming until he realized he was immobile.

A sigh of relief flowed through their bodies as Lia came running down to the ground level, "Colin. Colin, are you alright?"

"Who saved me?" he hit the ground a second after saying that.

Footsteps of students rampaged on as they came to his aid.

"Lia, are you okay?" Cedric came to her side and handed her wand back.

"Cedric saved you," she said as Cedric offered a hand to him, "Did someone push you?"

Lia's question was interrupted with Colin's look in Malfoy's direction. She looked back to see a slightly intimidated blonde at the foot of the stairs.

"You!" she got her wand and pointed it to him, "That's my cousin you evil-"

Cedric caught her before she could dig her wand into his flesh.

"Evil? Me?" He put his chin up defensively, "After last night, I didn't think you'd say that."

The Hufflepuff's grip on her loosened as he looked at her, "What does he mean, Lia?"

"Screw you, Malfoy!" she was infuriated more than ever as she created a scene in the halls.

The girl managed her way out of Cedric's grip and charged at the Slytherin.

"When?" he pushed her wrist down and snickered.

"Can't you take something seriously in your life?" she shoved his chest and tried to punch him but instead of just Cedric holding her back, Fred was behind her as well.

"Oh, I'm dead serious," Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him.

"That's enough, Lia," Fred ushered, "You'll hex his head off."

"God, just when I thought you turned into a _decent_ human being-" she continued to fuss.

"Miss Morningstar," Mad-Eye Moody stood behind her. Lia's muscles tensed as she stopped the brave facade she had on, "if you'll come with me."

"Yes, Professor."

She looked back at her older classmates before making her way to Moody. Cedric gave her hand a light squeeze before letting him take her.

"It'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

The whole walk over there was silent as she reached McGonagall's office. She was prepared to explain how Malfoy had pushed Colin down the stairs when she saw Ron, Hermione, and a young Beauxbatons girl in the room.

"We're going to need to use you four as the captives."


	11. chapter eleven- drowned in desire

_Draco,_

_I want updates on your progress with her._

_Do not ignore your duties as a Malfoy. It's in our blood. I did not spend my days striving for this life for you to not continue our work._

_You know what is to come._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

~

"Bloody _Diggory_ ," Draco started as he looked above the water of the black lake, "He has to get involved all the time. He might be worse than Potter."

Draco's insecurity was too obvious.

"Know how it feels, Draco?" Pansy interlocked arms with the boy. He stiffened at her touch.

_Why must she always have to insert herself into everything?_

"Fuck off."

The last time he had seen Lia was after he had embarrassed her in front of one of the Weasleys and Diggory. If you looked past his stone-cold, arrogant front, you could see a pool of guilt forming beneath his grey eyes.

The cannons had already fired, and Lia was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore said something about a treasure being stolen from each of the champions; Draco could only hope Diggory wouldn't find it. Think of it as a petty gesture for making him look bad in front of Lia.

Once Diggory had gone out of his way to save Colin from the fall, Malfoy couldn't help but find it insulting. Little did he know, being selfless was something a person could _naturally_ do.

Cedric becoming a knight in shining armor didn't surprise him. But Malfoy's armor was worn-- it had been tested and _used_. At least Draco had that going for him.

He stood with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy on the top floor of the structures that held the students above water. It was a cold morning. He could hear the Weasley twins selling their goods on the floor underneath them.

The boy zoned out the loud sound of the music as he watched the water's surface.

' _Why would they have us sit here and watch for an hour if we couldn't see anything anyway_?' He thought.

There were seven minutes left of the hour when he saw two heads pop out of the water. Her long, dark hair blended into the hues of the lake, Cedric at her side.

_Morningstar._

Beside him sat a first-year with binoculars. Draco found this boy's joy annoying and pulled his hat over his head before going to a lower platform.

Draco found this boy's joy annoying and pulled his hat over his head before going to a lower platform.

~

**_"Harry can't know. If Harry knows and Voldemort is in his head, he will blow my cover. This is a secret from him. He has to think I betrayed you. It's the only way I'll be able to protect him while protecting Draco."_ **

~

She felt wet.

And not in a good way.

Lia's consciousness slowly came back. Her hand was gripped tightly by someone. She couldn't move until a breath of air came into her lungs the second her head was above the water.

She kept herself afloat by kicking with her legs. Cedric was smiling next to her as they waved to the crowd.

He noticed her beginning to struggle with her heavy robes in the water.

She knew what she signed up for when McGonagall told her the plan. It was supposed to be a secret.

"I got you," he let go of her hand beneath the surface and clutched her waist while beginning to bring them to the ladder that connected to the platform.

He let her climb up first, making sure she didn't slip and followed her as Mr. Crouch wrapped a towel around her shivering body. Cheers surrounded them while Cedric was congratulated and given a towel as well.

"Dig-gor-y! Dig-gor-y!" they shouted in syllables behind him.

"Are you alright, Lia?" He reached out to her and shouted over the crowd.

The sounds of screaming rang in her ears, which surely have been filled with water as they saw Hermione come up with a shark-headed Krum.

They stood next to each other and saw as Hermione climbed up to where they were. The two girls smiled at each other before Lia looked back at Cedric.

For the first time, her resentment had been washed away-- perhaps by the water of the black lake-- but still, her gratitude could not be compared.

"I'm _great_ , Ced," she smiled widely and held his hand, "You saved me."

_Perhaps he'd atoned for his sins._

He was a hero. He finally lived up to the standard she had dreamed him to be. Her schoolgirl crush was reappearing in a selfish form. There had to be some rules against this, considering Pansy was watching from a platform away.

But as he smiled back at her, it all seemed so trivial.

"Did you ever _doubt_ I would?" the champion looked as happy as ever as he eyed her lips.

Wasn't she _just_ kissing Draco the night before?

 _No_.

Water trickled from his hair and onto his face as he brought her to him with her towel, leaning in.

 _No_.

Foolishly and caught up in the moment, she rejected her inhibitions and didn't fight it.

She had a light headache to accompany the kiss. His warmth was comfortable in the chilling February air.

A loud sound of a camera and the flash startled the two as Rita Skeeter got a shot for the Daily Prophet.

 _Shit_.

This was the same thing Ms. Skeeter did to Harry and Hermione before the first event.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes; the feeling of the kiss outweighed the immense guilt that Lia had to feel surely later. Their attention was stripped from each other once Fleur's little sister and Ron's head appeared.

She left Cedric's side, the heat leaving her body as she and Hermione ran to the edge of the platform, their eyes searching for any sign of their best friend.

"' _Mione_ ," Lia started, "where is he?"

"I don't know," they were pulled away from the edge immediately by some people from the ministry.

A sigh of relief escaped Lia, Ron, and Hermione to see Harry's body fly onto the platform as he choked up water.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, ow," he was still catching his breath.

"You must be freezing!" She put her towel around him as Lia delicately touched his arm.

"Are you okay?" Lia noticed the small cuts Harry had scored all over his body from the mermaid.

"Personally, I believe you behaved admirably."

"I'm fine, Lia," Harry turned between the two, "I finished last Hermione. Ah!"

The champion groaned once his friend placed a kiss on his forehead, "Second to last," she exasperated.

Lia put a hand against his cheek and smiled, grateful he was alive, "We're so proud of you, Harry."

She helped him up and made her way back to Cedric. There were heavy hands on his shoulders as he gently brought her to him.

"I always admired the love you have for your friends," he whispered to her, their bodies sharing their warmth.

"And I..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say as the situation was inherently wrong, no matter if Pansy and Cedric had been over for months, "... thank you, Ced."

She beamed up at him. In return, he placed a kiss on her cheek. His arm was tight around her the whole time, her nagging thoughts ignored as she rested her head upon his damp chest.

Dumbledore got the students' attention as he yelled with his wand pointed at the side of his neck, "Attention!!" he yelled, "The winner is... _Mr. Diggory_! Who showed innate command of the bubblehead charm. "

Shouts of praise came from behind Cedric; his father was smiling proudly at him as well. The celebration of his victory was interrupted by Dumbledore once more. He announced that Harry had gotten second place due to his outstanding moral fiber.

~

"Well, done, ' _moral fiber_ ,'" one of the twins said as Harry left to go speak to Mr. Crouch.

Lia walked with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George back to the castle to wash up.

Harry was gone for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Cedric received proper congratulations on his achievement; he made time to see her later that afternoon.

"Lia," he called out to the girl sitting with her best friends, who were also captives, and the Weasley twins at the base of an old Oak tree, "how are you?"

A pleasant feeling warped in her chest as she heard his voice. The kiss they shared wasn't private and would soon be in the Daily Prophet. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Or him.

"Well, I'm not sixty feet underwater anymore, so..." she laughed while hugging him.

"I'm glad you're okay," he placed his hands on her hips and hooked her chin underneath his finger, "May I?"

A memory from two days ago flashed through her mind. Draco's lips were on hers. Draco's hands were where Cedric's were.

She couldn't choose. It's what made her selfish. This is the exact opposite of what Cedric loved about her.

Lia got closer to his lips before teasing, "We're not even together. After the picture that Rita got, people will assume the worst."

"Is it so bad that they think we're together?" he looked down at her with a grin.

"Well, you were the one who said I was too young," the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Well, If we were together, would I have my kiss then?"

"Mhm," she shrugged, avoiding the topic.

"Well, if I have to _persuade_ you..."

"What could you possibly do to win my heart over, Ced?" she let go of him and rolled her eyes.

He and Pansy were over. He'd apologized. Lia wasn't even _friends_ with Pansy-- those Slytherin girls were never kind to Hermione, Ginny, or Lia. There should be nothing and no one stopping her from pursuing this infatuation.

"I could _win the tournament,_ " he suggested, "Unless, of course, I have your heart already."

Try hard.

" _Win_ the tournament?" she scoffed playfully.

"I'd bring you back the cup as a token of my affection," he exaggerated while leaning in closer to say it into her hair. From a couple of yards away, Cedric's friends started to yell and whistle at him.

"The _paparazzi_ are here; you better go sign autographs," she gave him a light shove to his chest and smile before walking off to her Gryffindor friends.

"What was that about, Mags?" Fred winked as she came back to her spot. Ron was gulping down a pumpkin pasty when they looked up.

"Just.. _boys_ ," she was filled with joy for the rest of the night.

~

**_The Dark Lord had promised that the pain would go away... the cavity of guilt that had manifested itself in the pit of his stomach should've disappeared by now._ **

**_But it was rousing-- growing. He didn't know how to stop it._ **

~

"And how many did you sell today, George?" she asked one of the twins and left Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"I'm George," the other brother responded.

"I'm Fred."

"Honestly, Mags, we're a bit disappointed," they said in synchrony.

"No, you're Fred," she looked up at the other redhead, "you're George. Your games don't work with me."

The two exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"Silly girl-"

"Didn't anyone teach you filthy Weasley's to not touch what isn't yours?" Draco's voice echoed through the corridor.

Her attitude towards him had been fluctuating as of late. She hoped with everything going on, he'd finally lay off, but the boy was _persistent_. He loved a challenge. He didn't back down.

Boiling anger from yesterday arose in her once again as she clenched her jaw. How dare he talk to her after the situation with Colin?

"Don't talk to them like that," she turned around and told the twins to keep going.

"Jinx him if you have to," Fred whispered.

They shot the blonde a dirty look before leaving.

"What's with the attitude, Morningstar," Draco stopped in front of her, "These two your boyfriends as well?"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," Lia rolled her eyes, shoving past him. His cologne was regretful as she smelt it lingering in the air she strutted past. "You've been an ass."

"So I hear you're his 'treasure' now?" the boy followed her closely up a spiral staircase.

" _What_?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Dumbledore said they stole a treasure from each champion," he grabbed her wrist and spun her around once she reached the top of the stairs and into a new hallway, "face me when I speak to you."

"Did you even hear the way you talked to me before the tournament?" she ripped her arm away. "I'm not another one of your _whores_ , Malfoy. You don't get to embarrass and humiliate me and expect me to be okay with it."

"You come to me one night and to _Diggory_ the next," he began to back her into a corner. "Might as well be Parkinson."

He had no right to compare the two.

She was not Pansy. Magnolia hadn't established _anything_ with either of the boys.

"Malfoy, just because I went to the ball with you doesn't make me one of the people you can just order around and tell what to do all the time." She tried to step away from him, but her back hit a hard surface.

"Not to mention that _stunt_ you pulled with Cedric," he banged the wooden door with his fists as it rattled behind her.

"' _Stunt_ ,'" she couldn't believe him, "Malfoy, he saved me from _drowning_!" She sneered at him, her chest rising and falling quickly. But from the look on his face, she couldn't tell if she was angry or turned on.

"I don't _trust_ Diggory. If it were me, I would've gotten you out way sooner," he came closer to her, his fingers pushing the hair that covered her neck away. "It shouldn't have taken him seven bloody minutes till the _hour_ \--"

"Since when did you care?" she tensed up as his lips brushed against her delicate skin.

"I _don't_ ," he looked back up at her, trying to find an excuse in the narrowness of his morals, "but there's no point in _pureblood_ being spilled. It was a good thing Granger was down there--"

"You still don't know, do you?" she stared at his eyes directly, finally finding the courage to stand up straight, no longer submitting to his temptations.

She was most definitely _fucked_. He didn't know. He didn't catch onto it. She could anticipate his reaction... screaming, something being thrown at the wall, and a potential _hex_. He wouldn't respond well to the news.

"What are you talking about?" his eyes narrowed.

"If you _knew,_ you wouldn't care whether I died in the tournament or not," she hit his arm away and started walking in whatever direction she could. She passed Flitwick's classroom that was also on the seventh floor, and passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Don't turn your back on me, Morningstar!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to walk away. She could never tell him what she was, not when he was such a self-righteous bigot. A sob escaped her lips.

He followed closely behind her. As his footsteps approached, she tried to find a place to hide.

"Leave me _alone_ , Malfoy."

"Don't be mad," he called after her in a hushed whisper as she stormed down the corridor. "Morningstar, don't be _fucking_ mad."

An idea came to her as she passed the tapestry once more. The same door that appeared a few days ago was there once more. Hurriedly, she went inside and slammed the door behind her.

"How do you change how it looks in here?" she pushed open the doors to see Draco's familiar setting, "I don't wanna be in your _fucking_ room!"

She yelled back at him once he barged into the room as well.

_Didn't he have a lock?_

"Well, if you wanted us _alone_ , you could've just asked," his demeanor changed once more.

He was so bipolar.

"I said, I don't wanna be in your _fucking_ room," she gritted.

"Watch that mouth of yours," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Her eyes were red and puffy as she rolled them and tried to make her way to his bed, "Stop it. For _one_ day. Please."

" _Look at me_ ," his pale hands gripped her face, squeezing her cheeks together. Her stare remained anywhere but his grey eyes as he forced her jaw in his direction. "I said 'look. at. me.'" his fingers pinched even harder.

He stood in between her legs as she was sitting on his dark green silk sheets.

"That's _enough_ , Malfoy," she aggressively pulled her face away as her voice cracked, saying his name.

Lia's heart ached as she stood next to him, her brows furrowed, and her lips quivered.

"What are you going to do? _Cry_?" he mocked.

She couldn't hold it in any longer as tears slid down her face as she looked up at him, "stop it..."

He let out a light scoff as he brought a now gentle hand to her cheek, brushing away the numerous tears that had made their way down her soft skin. She could taste the saltiness on her swollen red lips.

"You're crying," his grey eyes wore a false sense of sympathy as he wiped a stray tear away, his thumb grazing over her flushed skin, "but then again, that's all you know how to do, huh, darling?"

He was unbelievable. She had almost _died_ today, and he was acting out as if he was a child. As if someone stole his _favorite_ toy. But Draco had many toys-- _too many_.

She wasn't flattered that he was her favorite.

Her jaw jerked away from his grasp as she stood up in frustration, her caramel cheeks warm from irritation and a hint of sexual frustration.

"I was _wrong. You're_ not nicer without your friends around. You're just an all-around _dick_ -," her hand came in sharp contact with his cheek, "Oh my god, I'm-- I didn't mean to..."

Once she realized what she had done, her conscience started to pester at her. His glare was as cold as ice when his grey eyes pierced her own.

Would he be _violent_ with her?

He took a step towards her as she swallowed, the back of her knees pressed up against the mattress.

His thumb found his way to trace over her lips, pushing her bottom lip down. He examined her pretty, innocent face.

Lia needed to stand her ground--that was all she could do. She needed to resist him and not let his tongue stain her character more than it already had.

"Don't _ever_ hit me again," he said in an eerily calm fashion, "do you understand me?"

"It was an accident, Draco..." she whimpered against his finger.

Something flickered in his eyes when she spoke.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name," he pulled her closer by the waist and gripped her hair so that she was looking up at him once again. The boy whispered in her ear, "say it."

" _Draco_ ," she let out a quiet moan before he brought his hands underneath her shirt.

It was music.

His hand came up underneath her bra with his other hand still in her hair, "You need to stop resisting me, darling. Can you do that?"

She wanted to melt underneath his touch as he rolled her nipple in between his fingers. A quiet moan escaped her lips as her eyes began to go out of focus.

"Mhm," she nodded as he let go of his grip on her head. Lia's eyes fluttered open, and she swallowed nervously.

Her head was pounding with the drums of arousal as he left wet, sloppy kisses upon her with his lips. They were beginning to decorate her with memories that she would remember for many nights to come.

His tongue was ready to demonstrate talent like no other, marking his territory so no that no other man would be able to make her cum like this again.

"Come on," his lips dipped down to her neck, peppering kisses just beneath her ear, "I need to hear you say yes."

She tilted her head back, giving him access to leave a trail of bruises on her skin. His mood had changed so _quickly_. His aggression had translated into something else once she slapped him. That sharp stinging pain sent excitement through him, and it sent guilt through her.

" _Yes_."

"That's all I needed to hear."

The moment she said it, her shirt was off, and she was pushed onto the bed. The sheets were cold against her bareback. She took her bra off as he slipped his shirt over his head and climbed on top of her, his hips resting in between her thighs.

Magnolia had heard rumors about Draco... his size, the sounds he was able to produce out of girls... For her sake, she hoped that was true.

"Draco," she let out as he connected his mouth to her breasts, his tongue flicking over the sensitive bud, " I've never done-"

He stopped for a moment to connect their lips, using his talented hands to roam around her body, "If you want me to _stop_ , just tell me."

He didn't care that she was a virgin. He already knew. The delicate kiss she first gave him assured him of that. If anything, the appeal of his hands on her first pushed him to do it further.

Draco pulled away from their kiss and continued his assault on her chest; hickey's covering anywhere his mouth touched.

He could feel her hands roaming around until she found the back of his head, gripping his blonde hair. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the side.

Dominance was laced through his behavior. He demanded control as she grew needy underneath him.

"You don't get to do anything unless I say you can. Do you understand me, Magnolia?" his hands were tightly holding her in place as she squirmed underneath them.

Hearing her name roll off his tongue almost rendered her speechless. No one had addressed her by her full first name in years.

" _Draco_ ," she moaned as he kissed down her stomach. It was like his name was the only word she knew how to say.

"Use your words," he was right above her waistline when he stopped, "or I won't go any further."

He looked up at her threateningly, waiting for a response. His face was right above the hem of her skirt. She hadn't any leggings underneath.

"I understand," she let out breathlessly and bucked her hips forward, closer to his face.

He knew what she wanted. He wanted to hear it slip out of her pretty lips first. Draco let go of her wrists and came up to her blushing face, "Tell me what you want."

She brought a hand up to his cheek as he placed a hand on her tit, squeezing it while kissing her neck, "Touch me, Draco."

" _Where_?" he huskily muttered against her.

Just like him making her practically beg to get her transfiguration homework back, he exuded the same zeal in the bedroom.

She could hardly form words as she looked at him with innocent eyes. She was about to lose it. Lia thought her body language would speak for her, but he was determined to push this out of her.

He liked seeing her cheeks glow red, her embarrassed and humiliated in front of him as he dragged a couple of fingers down her body.

She looked down where his hand was and guided his hand to where she wanted him. Her skirt fell up her thigh as she bent her leg and put his hands underneath it.

"Touch me here," she whispered, unable to look him in the eye, "Touch me, please."

She was driven by a demon that completely took over her body. It was controlling her hips that bucked into him, begging for some sort of contact.

"That's a good girl," he kissed her cheek and down her neck as his fingers made their way past her underwear, feeling her pussy with his middle finger, " _Wet_ , and I haven't even started yet."

Her body was begging for friction as she ground up against his hand. He teased her, knowing he would get what he wanted.

There was a fire that he awakened; the burning of it was felt upon her skin. Lia needed him-- any _part_ of him. She'd been restraining the urge to show him that piece of her, the flames of lust and desire that he ignited. If he could extinguish it, even just temporarily, with the tip of his tongue against the delicate area between her thighs, she'd beg and beg and beg and beg until he provided it.

" _P-Please_ ," she cried out and buried her head in his shoulder, "I need you to-"

She moaned in the fabric of his shirt, hiding her face so that he couldn't see her. Even in bed, she wanted to look like she was in control, even though she clearly wasn't.

Pleas escaped her as she tried to take a full breath, his already primal behavior increasing.

"That feels good, Princess?" his fingers circled her clit as she panted heavily. He knew what he was doing. This wasn't his first time around. Her hips bucked against him as he grinned, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes--Yes, Draco," she could hardly get out her words as she scrunched up his shirt that she gripped, "oh, _fuck_."

She was losing her mind as he held her so close. Whimpers of carelessness vibrated into his shirt as she tried to conceal how needy she was. No one had touched like this before. It was a feeling that she wouldn't soon forget.

Draco watched her with careful eyes as he moved his fingers slower... faster... in circles and up and down. He waited and scrutinized the sounds she made so he could really find what would make her scream. He tested patterns until he was at a steady pace that had her hips moving against his hand.

"How would Cedric feel with your legs spread out for me, mhm?" he whispered into her ear once he could feel his fingers coated with her juices. She was soaking through her underwear, "If he could hear you moaning my name. You're mine."

She took her head from his shoulder and roughly brought her lips to his, the vibrations of her moans being felt against him, "I want more."

Lia ignored his previous statement as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He loved the sound of her begging as he continued to play with her cunt.

Such an instrument that strummed such a beautiful melody. A melody that only sang for him.

"Such a good little slut," he smiled while placing a kiss on her jaw, his hands still working on her pussy, "Be specific if you want something."

She was hesitant to focus on her next words. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she spread her legs wider for him, "F-Fingers. I need your fingers inside me, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," he didn't warn her with one finger, he slipped two inside her, letting the frictions between his palm and her clit drive her to the brink of insanity. There wasn't a single part of her that was willing to hold back.

"Oh, fuck," she cried out in a higher tone, "Fuck, Draco. Yes. Keep going."

A smile couldn't help but come to his lips as he watched her back arch and her walls tighten around him. One day, he'd replace his fingers with something much... larger to fill her up like the whore she was.

"Princess likes this," he finger fucked her harder while curling them up, "do you wanna cum?" His speech was laced with a hint of mockery.

"Yes," he could feel her walls clenching around his slender hands, "I wanna cum."

The absence of a 'please' made him lightly bite down on her neck. If she really was so greedy for him, he wanted to see it. He got his free hand and gripped the back of her head once more, "where are your manners?"

She looked like a wreck beneath him. Her hair was messy, her lipstick smudged, and her entire chest marked with love bites. He was proud of his work.

"Please," she closed her eyes and whimpered, "please, l-let me cum."

The girl was growing frustrated with him as she chased her high. Bucking her hips faster and her moans being louder. Draco studied her as he began to bring her to the edge. His fingers moved faster as the edge of his palm found her clit.

Just when he felt her tighten around him, her hands scrunch the sheets next to them, and her eyes roll to the back of her head, he declined the orgasm he used to be so inclined to give.

" _No_."

He pulled his fingers out as soon as he felt her climax coming. She looked up at him in disbelief. He didn't grant her the pleasure of a release.

She whined at him as he played with her nipple again.

"Fine," she huffed.

Her hands took her underwear off and threw it somewhere on the edge of the bed as she brought her own fingers to the sensitive area, rubbing in circles before a low growl escaped from Draco's lips.

"Now you're really not gonna cum," his hand that wasn't coated in her wetness ripped her fingers from touching herself and entwined their fingers.

She almost cried at his grip. The sexual frustration was killing her. His tongue danced with hers as she mindlessly circled her hips onto his thigh.

"I'm sorry," she whined against his lips, "Draco, please."

He smiled, "As much as I'd love to see the show you'd put on," he kissed her roughly, "You don't get to do anything until I say so."

"Please," she begged.

"Taste yourself," he brought his other hand to her lips, his wet fingers slipping into her mouth.

Her mouth wrapped around his fingers as he watched her intently. Lia's big eyes looked up at him as she shook her head and pulled away, letting him know what she really wanted.

"Why are you doing this?" their stare at each other became more intimate. Suddenly she didn't have to be unclothed for him to see into who she really was.

For a second, she thought he had finally put down the walls he had tried so hard to build. She was wrong once the spark they both shared was smothered.

"You know how much I love winding you up," his usual playfully personality was back as he kissed her one more.

The urge for his touch came stronger this time around.

"I want your mouth on me," she told him assertively, "please."

He took a hand on her best as he started kissing down her stomach once again, "Are you gonna be good?"

Delicate kisses were placed over the trail of hickey's he had previously left. He loved to mark his territory. It made sure that any man who would look at her would know it was _he_ who had ruined her. Then again, he hadn't ruined her completely... _not yet._

"I'll be goo-" she was cut off by a moan once he flicked his tongue over her clit. She wasn't allowed to pull at his hair. He would've stopped if she had, "Oh, fuck."

Draco gripped her thighs and brought her to him. The flames crackled across the room from the fireplace as he looked up at her, his head buried in her folds. He had pushed her skirt up to grant him access to her sensitive area and hummed into her pussy, sending vibrations to her core.

Draco noticed her hands tightly grabbing the sheets and took them in his as he continued to listen to her delightful moans. Her head fell back, and her hips lifted as his tongue glided up her slit.

He tormented her _every day_ , but this was the best kind of torture. He took in the sight of her legs spread out for him, sweet sounds leaving her mouth as she arched her back.

"Such a good girl," he muttered against her and inserted a finger inside her, "So tight."

A loud whine echoed in the room of requirement, and the sound of her repeating his name as he put another finger in and placed his tongue on her clit made her thrash beneath him. His fingers curled up with forced involuntary whines from her lips. He wanted to see her at her most vulnerable. He wanted to see her like the dirty whore she was.

Her hands played with her nipples while he licked and sucked to drive her to the edge.

"Draco, I'm gonna cum," her hips ground against his face, and she took a sharp breath in.

"I'll take care of you," his fingers went faster when he felt her walls clenching around him, "Go ahead. Cum on my fingers."

Her body shook as he continued to thrust his fingers deep into her pussy and flicked his tongue over Lia's clit. Her moans came to a stop once she finished riding out her orgasm.

Draco looked up at her, his face slightly glistening with her wetness from the minimal light that the fire provided.

The bruises that he left would make sure she didn't forget tonight. Not for a long time. He was satisfied with his work.

"That was..." she finally let out as he climbed up towards her lips and kissed her passionately.

She took this as an invitation to bring her palm to his crotch, feeling him up through his pants.

"No," he pulled away from their kiss, "Not now."

"But you already-"

"You don't have to," he held himself up on his elbow and repositioned her lost hand onto his bare chest, "Just remember the next time you lay down and pleasure yourself, that it was me who made you feel like this."

He admired her messy, tousled hair and brushed it out of her face before kissing her cheek and resting his forehead against hers.

"Okay," her eyes fluttered as she stared at his lips.

It was moments like these that she never regretted being alone with him. He was so aggressive only when he wanted to be.

Their moment didn't last long before Malfoy pulled away, and his detached demeanor appeared once again.

"You should go," he got up and found his shirt, "your friends will be wondering where you are."

She looked at him dumbfoundedly before sitting up on the edge of his bed, "yeah."

He finished putting his clothes back on and walked to the door without another word or glance.

_What game was he playing at?_

**~**

**"If you really loved me, you would have walked away from this life the second I asked you to. We could've run away together. We could've been together."**

**"They threatened every person I love if I didn't do what they said. I didn't have a choice but to listen. I couldn't look for you- I would rather be a Death Eater than see you hurt because of me."**

**"I would have happily spent the rest of my days on the run if I had you by my side."**

**~**

"Come with us to Hogsmeade tonight," Harry said as they looked up at the bright blue sky, "It'll be so much... _fun_."

Sarcasm rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

They laid on a patch of grass and were ignoring their school work together. Harry was next to Lia, and Hermione was sitting underneath a tree, helping Ron with his potions essay.

"I don't know..." she sighed, remaining unconvinced.

She had been avoiding particular people along with particular conversation topics. She didn't need Ron up her ass again.

"Come on," Harry pushed while putting his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow, "Hermione and Ron are dragging me along with them..."

Shattering at the bottom of the hill they sat upon made Lia's head jolt up. Slytherins were walking past them, their boisterous voices consuming the air. Draco was leading the crowd, as usual. Unprecedentedly, grey eyes met hers.

She swallowed, his stare ambushing the breath in her throat as she tore her eyes away from him.

Her hand came to her neck; the bruises that hadn't faded were covered underneath a turtle neck even though the warmer temperatures had arrived.

"Don't pay attention to them, Lia," Harry noticed her disposition as it changed abruptly. His head came back down to the grass.

Her stare came to the boy as she plopped down beside him.

There was so much she was hiding. The part of her that was kissed with a naive worldview wanted to tell him about her invigorating encounters, but she could sense his judgment from a mile away.

Harry would label Malfoy as a man whore and go on and on about how he was 'using' her.

Except, she didn't touch him...

It threw her off.

"You know, Harry," she sat up and stared into the field, opposite from Malfoy, "things would have turned out a lot differently if you had befriended Draco in 1st year. Do you remember that day?"

There was a pause.

"Yes," he breathed.

She noticed his tone, discerning the distaste that was blatantly obvious as he recollected the memory. Lia cocked her head to the side, "He just wanted to be your friend."

"And how do you know that?" he brought himself up and took a blade of grass in his fingers, beginning to pick at it. "It's _Malfoy_ , Lia."

She chuckled, "Why else would he _attack_ you so much?"

A beat passed before Harry let out a deadly serious joke.

" _He works for Voldemort_."

Lia slapped his arm, "Don't say that. That's mean."

"Sorry," he rubbed the area where he had been hit, "Speaking of which, I've been having these dreams. Dumbledore told me more about it."

"What happened?" she crinkled her forehead and listened to her best friend.


	12. chapter twelve- harrowing consequences

**_Hi, lol if ur still reading, you're so swag!_ **

~

Draco's friend group could be seen from inside Honeydukes. He had befriended a few of the Drumstrang boys as well; it looked like. Lia put down the Carmel Cobweb she was holding and walked back to Harry, who stood looking at Sugar Quills.

She wore a necklace her mother had given her around her neck. She grasped the charm on end for comfort. In times like this, she wished she could ask her what to do.

Lia's conscience had been silenced after everything that had happened. She couldn't hear it. She didn't feel guilty, she didn't regret it, but she knew it was wrong.

She cleared her throat and readjusted the scarf that covered her decorated skin.

"I'm thirsty," she hooked her arm through Harry's, "Let's get something to drink?"

Harry looked over at Ron, who was absorbed in the Acid Pops while Hermione browsed.

"They'll meet us there," he agreed to go and left with her on his arm.

The spring air smelled of pinecone as the rest of the ice was melting onto the ground. She thought about Cedric, wherever he was right now. He was probably helping a hurt dog or something noble like that. It pained her to even look in Draco's direction.

Harry was able to keep her distracted with mindless banter about the boy's dormitories or his gut feeling that Voldemort was making his return.

Draco noticed her across the ways. He admired the way the light layer of snow contrasted against her dark hair, the way her hips would sway as she walked, and the unusual attire of a scarf around her neck.

Draco caught himself thinking about her warm, soft skin he had marked all those nights ago. To him, she was angelic, so pure. But he'd rather die than let anyone know these private thoughts. At the same time, he couldn't keep away.

His friends soon decided to make a stop at the Three Broomsticks as well.

"Fred, _George_ ," she pulled up a chair next to them, "There you are."

"Hey, Mags," George started and poured out a good fifty galleons from a pouch, "These are our profits from the last event."

"We want to use _ninety percent_ to invest in products for the next event," Fred said.

"Then up the pricing by _fifteen_ percent-" George was interrupted.

"And just _where_ is the other ten percent of your profits going?" Hermione and Ron suddenly appeared at the table and sat down.

"That, my dear, is for the Big Boys to worry about," Fred teased, "unless anyone cares to _join_...?"

"I trust you're breaking school rules?" Hermione put her bag on the table and looked at Lia and Harry to see if they wanted anything. The two boys shook their heads while Lia nodded, "Two butterbeers, please."

Madam Rosemerta nodded and headed off. She had another table to wait, full of loud boys that turned heads.

Lia didn't have to turn around to know that it was the Drumstrangs and some of Draco's Slytherin friend group.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at them, Hermione broke the eye contact she shared with Krum immediately.

The twins caught their attention once more, "Nothing too bad, sweetheart."

"Just a late-night trip to the Quidditch pitch," Fred added, "with some extra _special_ concessions."

Lia knew what it meant. It wasn't the first time Fred and George had been the cause of a pounding hangover. Last summer was the greatest headache and the most crucial rite of passage into adolescence.

She had kissed Fred and Cedric in one summer.

But that was a story for another time.

"Who _else_ is going?" Lia asked as their butterbeer arrived.

The girls took a sip while George leaned forward, "Your _boyfriend_."

Lia almost choked and pulled her lips away from the rim, " _What_?" Her brows furrowed as she looked around the table for a pair of grey eyes. However, that was not the lover interest they were referring to.

She had to clear her throat before Hermione giggled, "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean, my ' _boyfriend_ '?" she got defensive and put her glass down while coughing.

Harry put a hand on her upper back and started to pat, looking around for judgment from other tables. She was like a baby who needed to be burped.

The twins looked at each other confused, " _Cedric_."

"Cedric Diggory is going to be spending time with you lot?" Ron exclaimed and took Lia's glass from across the table, "Charity work, I'd say..."

Ron took a sip and passed it back to Lia, who was rolling her eyes about his comment.

"He's coming because we told him Mags would be coming," Fred said nonchalantly. He began to scoop back their profits into the pouch as George slyly snagged Lia's butterbeer as well.

"You _what_?" she tilted her head to the side as she rested her cheek in her palm.

"It's business, babes..." George nudged, "If Cedric knows you're coming, he will, and so will a large group of Hufflepuff that tip well-"

"I'll cover my boys!" Draco shouted over the chatter of the Drumstrangs and his group of Slytherin. Madam Rosemerta took note of his generosity.

Lia turned to look at the commotion and made eye contact with Draco for a split second, similar to what Hermione did with Krum earlier.

The sound of his voice was sending chills through her body. She was aware of him the whole time she sat in the Three Broomsticks. She found herself becoming uncomfortable hearing Pansy's laughter anytime Draco would open his mouth.

Lia's mind wandered to the depths of filth as she imagined him between her legs and nipping at her neck. She missed his grey eyes that hungered for her. She wanted to feel him kissing her throat once more. She knew that she couldn't.

She quickly snapped out of it and took a sharp breath in when Ms. Parkinson decided to open her mouth.

"Awe, you're so sweet," Pansy was the only girl in their party and sat next to Draco. Her hand laid over the top of his as she smiled, legs crossed with her weight leaning towards him.

_Had he gone back to her so quickly?_

"He's all daddy's money, that one," Ron muttered, clearly annoyed.

"We should head out," George got up, "There's more we need to show you."

As the group began to pack up their belongings, Lia noticed the necklace underneath her scarf. Her hand felt around the bare area as she started to go into a slight panic, "Go ahead, 'Mione, I'll catch up."

All the boys had already gone out the door as her best friend reluctantly followed them.

She looked underneath and around the table before trying the restrooms. Her necklace was nowhere to be found. Lia ran a hand through her hair in the dirty mirror that was above an old creaky sink.

On her way out, she ran into someone.

"Out of the way, Malfoy," elicit images appeared in her head as she looked past him and walked into the gloomy hallway.

His frame was covered with different layers of expensive black clothing.

" _Malfoy_? What happened to 'Draco'," he hastily ran in front of her path once and crossed his arms before she could make it out to the dining area.

Malfoy looked down at her shirt. She was wearing a thin long white sleeve shirt with her scarf on top. Surely if he moved it just an inch to the side, he would see the love bites he left that marked his territory.

He zoned out and looked at her clothed breasts. He knew if he touched her nipples through the fabric just right, it would have compelled her to make unholy sounds. After she moaned into his ear that night, he so desperately wanted to make her do it again.

"That was a one-time thing. A moment of _weakness_ ," she said in a hushed whisper and avoided his stare, looking straight ahead.

Flashbacks of his nude chest and her spread legs in the light of his room were sent through her mind. The way his walls were covered in paintings he had drawn and the feeling of his sheets pressed against her naked back made a feeling erupt in her stomach. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Isn't a ' _one-time thing_ ' what you said about the ball?" he put a hand upon the wall next to them, blocking her exit.

"It was a mistake. It was all a mistake," Lia rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

From his reaction, she could tell he wasn't convinced. "We'll see. I was gentle the first time. I can't promise the same for the next." He looked her up and down possessively, "Don't be such a _prude_ , Morningstar."

"It's called having self-respect-"

" _Touch me, Draco_ ," he mocked in a higher tone, " _Please, Draco. I want you, Draco_." He had a wide smirk on his face as he got louder and louder with each line.

Her cheeks began to flush as she met his eyes for the first time during their encounter, "Shut up." Lia's eyes went wide.

He cleared his throat and started again, "Ahem, how about this?" he bounced his eyebrow and jokingly moaned while rolling his eyes to the back of his head, " _Ohh yeah-_ "

"I'll _kill_ you," she put a hand over his mouth and looked around just in case anyone heard. Her heart pounded in her chest as he grabbed her wrist from his face.

She flinched at his touch, it slightly making her core tighten as it reminded her of him that night.

"If you want to make me _suffocate_ in your thighs again," he roughly let her go, "It'd be my _pleasure_."

"You need to leave me alone. This can't keep happening," she touched her wrist where his hands once gripped her as the loud, annoying laughter of Pansy came from down the hall. "I'm glad you moved on so quickly."

"Ouu, is that a hint of _jealousy_ I see?" The teasing remark erupted from his throat as he bit down on his lip.

The girl swallowed nervously and shoved past him. "You clearly have Parkinson _wrapped_ around your finger. I'm sure you're doing just fine. Besides, you don't want this..." Lia said under her breath, her back turned.

"Just so you know," he caught her by grabbing her scarf that was just long enough for him to pull, "If I want something, I'll _take_ it."

Their faces were inches away from each other. She could smell his minty breath and cologne as she bit down on her bottom lip. Lia pushed him away, knowing her sexual appetite hadn't been satisfied, and she wanted more from him. There was nothing she could do.

Their stare broke as she walked away once again.

**~**

**"So are you going to go back to be Mr. Dark and Brooding or..."**

**~**

"Fire whisky?" Cedric asked Fred as he passed out a handful of glasses to a semi-large group of fifteen people.

"Don't look so disappointed, mate," George opened up the bottle.

"We've put a special kick to this one," Fred winked at Angelina.

Lia could see the small light they had produced on the Quidditch pitch from above the hill. She walked with the Golden Trio towards the small group. It was getting closer to summer, which meant that nights started to get warmer.

It had been a struggle to evade the teachers that roamed the corridors at night to get outside of their houses, let alone the castle. Harry's wand had cast the Lumos charm, and he stood leading their group.

"We're going to get caught," Hermione said to them. She didn't like the idea of breaking school rules when it wasn't necessary.

"You're being mental," Ron now walked side by side with her, "No ones gonna let _us_ get in trouble. Not when we have two of Hogwarts' champions joining us."

Hermione had been paranoid all night. Her eyes widened once they were a bit closer and were able to see figures through the darkness. The laughter and noise of students came to a stop when they arrived and saw a body that was on the ground.

" _Bloody hell_!" George let out a stifled grunt as he clutched his thigh.

A fork had been stabbed into his leg, and everyone was in a panic. Some students already showed signs of intoxication and weren't responding to the scene in front of them.

They could overhear the mutters coming from a few girls that George was trying to show off a new invention when it had gone terribly wrong.

"We need to take him to the hospital wing-" Cedric ran to his side and tried to pick him up, but Fred stopped him.

"We can't-" Fred started, "We'll be _caught_."

Harry held his illuminated wand up higher to their faces while someone figured out what to do. Ron found it appropriate to make a snarky comment.

"Made a fool of himself trying to impress Angelina," he turned back to the three of us, "we get it. You want to shag-"

"Lia give me your scarf," Hermione held her hand out while interrupting Ron.

"What? I-"

"Now!" she took it upon herself to unravel the thick cloth that once covered her neck and bring it to George, "Stay still. I'm going to stop the bleeding."

Lia was right next to Harry's wand as she panicked to cover her neck and chest. Her shirt was low cut as he had caught a glance of the marks on her body. A beat passed before Lia stepped out of the light.

" _Ah_!"

Hermione tightly wrapped the fabric around his leg and pulled out her wand. " _Ferula_ ," she whispered. Bandages started to wrap up his leg, "Told you tonight was a bad idea..."

She sighed and sat cross-legged from the bottle that was now lying next to George. The rest of the people began to continue as if nothing had happened and took to their drinks once more.

"Smart girl, Granger," Fred ruffled the top of her head and tried to help George on his feet.

"That was brilliant," the other twin said.

"Is this how kickbacks always are with them?" Cedric said to Hermione and looked over to where Lia was standing. She had disappeared.

He wanted to look for her, but his friends handed him a glass.

It was dark as she ran outside of the pitch, avoiding Harry. "Lia, where are you going?"

"Lumos," she lit her wand up, "Nowhere, I just don't think-"

"I saw your neck, already," Harry kept his pace behind her, "you don't have to hide. To be frank, I don't really care what you and Cedric do behind closed doors. I'm not gonna judge-"

"Harry..." she turned around, finally stopping and letting him see all the marks. He sounded light-hearted before he saw her face fall.

"I mean, unless he's _hurting_ you..." he looked quite uncomfortable once he noticed the severity of the situation.

"No one is hurting me, Harry," Lia sounded like she almost wanted to cry, "But they're not from Ced."

He nodded his head in understanding, " _Who_ gave those to you?"

"Harry, you have other things to worry about-"

"Lia," he put two hands on her shoulders, "you know you can tell me these things."

"You're gonna hate me." Her voice broke as her heart sank. Looking at Harry made her _guilty_. She lied to him.

"Who gave this to you?"

" _Malfoy_." Her regret bled onto her words. Saying it was like a weight being lifted off her chest.

"Did you want him to?" Harry was confused as he dropped his arms from her side, "Did he force himself onto-"

"No," she looked up and tried to smile as she fought off the tears, "I wanted him to. He's different. He's not a monster."

"What were you thinking?" The look of shock on his face made a pit form in Lia's stomach.

"He's not terrible. That's the way he is. _Draco_ isn't-"

"You're on a first-name basis now?" Harry exasperated. He sounded like a disappointed father, "You think he actually cares about you? He wants to sleep with you-"

" _Harry_ -"

"Can you honestly tell me I'm wrong? He goes through girls like Hermione goes through books-"

She wanted to tell him that Draco didn't get anything out of that night, but telling him the details would've just upset him more, "Harry, stop it."

"Lia, he doesn't care about you." Harry _never_ talked to her like this. "I'm sorry, but someone needs to tell you. You're my family. You're my _sister_ that I wish I had. I'm not going to let you get your heart broken over _Malfoy_ \--"

The truth wasn't a surprise. It should have been obvious off the bat, but it took her until now to be convinced of it.

Harry was looking out for her. He was trying to protect her when she was too naive to do it herself.

" _Harry_ ," she started bawling. The boy was awkward at times, but he engulfed her into a hug. Lia spoke through sniffles and into his scarf, "I d-didn't _mean_ to."

Harry's hand resided on the back of her head as he felt partially liable for triggering her tears. His confession of the topic was brutally precise; it was almost unfair. But she needed someone to snap her into reality.

"You seek out what's bad when there's something perfectly good right in front of you," he pulled away to look at her red, puffy eyes, "What would _Cedric_ think?"

But Cedric wasn't good--he wasn't _all_ good, at least. He had flaws, as did the rest of them. It wasn't fair to put him on a pedestal.

"I can't think about him right now," she shook her head while sobbing, "I can't even _look_ at him."

Harry had a definite ick for people who cried, but since he was the cause of her tears, he felt an obligation to cure it.

"Lia," he took her hands in his, "Tell Malfoy you're muggle-born."

He was anointed with the position and title of her best friend. He was supposed to do what's best for her. In his mind, it was. It made perfect sense.

"What?"

_Harry had gone mad._

"I'm not trying to use it against you. I'm just saying, if you do, you will see his true colors. Don't set yourself up to get hurt."

She didn't want to continue this conversation. " _No_."

"But you know it's the _smartest_ thing to do," he put a hand around her shoulders, guiding her back to the Quidditch Field, "Don't try to build a- a _relationship_ with him off of lies! His aunt is _Bellatrix_ _Lestrange_ , who tortured Neville's parents, his father was a _death eater_ , and he's only ever brought _misery_ to all of our friends. I need you to be careful..."

She knew whatever arrangement she and Malfoy had was _not_ a relationship.

"His family isn't him. You can't blame him for his family's transgressions. I will cut him off just...give me _time_ ," she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, "Keep this a secret, Harry. _Please_ don't tell them."

Harry reached over his head and took off his Gryffindor scarf and put it around her neck, "I _promise_."


	13. chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls skip to chapter forty i hate the book too baby

"Save me a seat, Ron," Lia stood up from her place in the audience, "I'll be back soon."

Hermione sat anxiously next to him as the stupid music began to play. She made her way down the wooden stairs and underneath the audience where the champions were. On the way there, she earned a glare from Crabbe and Goyle. She had been avoiding Malfoy's direction all evening. He was cheering for Krum.

She brushed it off, knowing that thinking about him for a second longer would have hurt her feelings.

For the past weeks, since she cut things off with the boy, she had received little to no attention from him. She expected harassment but never got it. He confused her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cedric in his Hufflepuff uniform. "Ced, I know I'm not supposed to be here but-"

"Lia," he brought her into a close embrace, "what are you doing here?"

"Hermione's gotten it into my head that it's too dangerous for people to put kids into the game," she pulled away and looked him up and down, fixing his hair in the process, "It frightens me. I don't know, it's probably silly."

"It's not silly," he leaned closer to her, "I'm scared too. I just can't show it."

"Where's Harry?" before she could divert her attention away from Cedric, he caught her arm.

"Lia, I want to tell you something," he took both her hands in his and tightly held them while gazing at her, "I care about you. I have for a long time. I've seen you grow into this beautiful woman and I have been enchanted by you since I saw you that day on the Quidditch field. You make my world so much brighter. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I need you to know that I lo-"

"Cedric, don't," Lia warned and pulled her hands away.

She couldn't hear him say this. Not right now. Her heart still clearly belonged to someone else. Someone who hated her. She knew what he was about to say, probably everyone did. Guilt formed within her once she saw his reaction.

"I don't understand-"

The girl didn't want to add more stress to him so she made another impulsive decision by grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing him to her.

His lips were soft as they smiled against her. Kissing him was different than what she was accustomed to. He was sweet and gentle, Draco was something else. Cedric was filled with joy as he brought her closer by the waist. Lia was filled with regret.

A pity kiss is what it was. He didn't need to know that.

"Save it for after you win, okay?"

He rested his forehead against hers, the widest smile on his face, "When I win the tournament, you're mine."

She nodded her head in agreement.

If she lied to him it didn't matter anymore. She just needed for him to come out in one piece, "Don't die for me, would you?"

"I'll be okay," he cupped her cheek, "don't worry about me. It's just a game."

From behind them, she could hear the familiar footsteps of Harry Potter. In a whisper, she requested Cedric one last thing.

"Ced, Harry's young. He's too young. If he's in danger, promise me you'll-" he cut her off with once more kiss in which she didn't expect.

"Of course," he squeezed her hands before letting her speak to Harry.

Cedric was now talking to his father as Lia threw herself around her best friend.

"Be safe," she muttered, almost crying. The tears were on behalf of Hermione as well, the two girls could hardly get any sleep the night before.

"I've survived worse. Do you remember the second year?" Harry tried to pull away but Lia wouldn't let go. This was her family. As much as she cared for Cedric, Harry would always be on the top list of priorities.

"How could I not?" she muttered into his shoulder, "We'll be right here when you get out. We love you, Harry."

"I love you guys too."

She finally took her arms off his shorter frame and sniffled, "Don't let Ced I said that." Dumbledore looked at her curiously as to why she was in the champions quarters and she read the energy, "Sorry, headmaster. Good luck, Harry."

She made her way back up to where Ron and Hermione were and began to cheer when the four champions came out.

Dumbledore made his announcements.

"Champions, prepare yourselves," he started. Mr. Diggory pulled his son into a hug, giving him one last reassuring smile. Harry spotted the three in the crowd and nodded, the two girls worried as ever. "On the count of three. One-"

The cannon fired, startling almost everyone. Right before Cedric could disappear into the maze, he saw Lia sitting with her friends, giving her a final look with a solemn expression.

Right before Cedric could disappear into the maze, he saw Lia sitting with her friends, giving her a final look with a solemn expression

**~**

**"Look at me and tell me you'll never leave me."**

**~**

The music hadn't stopped their incessant playing as she picked at her nails. Ron was enjoying an Acid Pop as Hermione and Lia tried to match everyone's lively energy. She sat behind Fred and George. They had just finished selling the last of their goods and were now counting the profits.

"We should spend the summer together," Ron told the two girls, "A couple of weeks at least. Mum misses all of you."

"That sounds great, Ron," Lia smiled and took a piece of popcorn from Fred's bag that rested near his feet.

Draco had occupied her thoughts for most of the night when she wasn't worrying about Cedric or Harry. This was the longest she'd been in the same area as him in so long. She yearned to speak to him one more time.

It was like when she had his attention, she didn't want it. But when he no longer wanted her, all she could think about was him.

For a moment she glanced over at him. He seemed happy. It wasn't long until he met her eyes for a split second, both of them looking away immediately. His usual scowl arrived on his face once again.

The music changed and the hedges began to shift. Everyone began to cheer as Harry was flung forward on top of what looked like Cedric.

"They're back," George said as both he and Fred began to walk down the stairs.

Fleur's ear-piercing scream surprised us all when the crowd began to huddle around the two champions  
Fleur's ear-piercing scream surprised us all when the crowd began to huddle around the two champions. Lia could see Harry, but the boy beneath him did not get up. Her heart began to panic as one of her worst fears came up.

"Ced!" Lia called out and began to make her way through the crowd, "Cedric!"

Draco took note of her yells as his eyes followed her every move. Harry wouldn't get off his body as Dumbledore approached him as well. Fred and George were one of the first to really stand near the champions and see Cedric's dead body.

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there," Harry panicked to tell Dumbledore while tears streamed down his face, his other hand gripping his wand.

Lia tried to get as close as she could before a hand came over her mouth. Fear had overcome her body as she threw herself to him, but before she could kneel at his side, an arm was around her waist, "Fred, let me g-go! Let me go. I need t-to see him."

Her sobs were loud as the teachers stared wide-eyed as well.

"Keep everybody in their seats," a man from the ministry told Snape, "A boy has just been killed."

"Let me through. Let me through," Mr. Diggory came from the stands, "Let me through. That's my son! That's my boy..."

Harry's wails were muffled as Moody pulled him away, saying something into his ear.

"Cedric..." Lia cried as she stopped struggling in the Weasley twins arms, "Freddie, let me see him. Please."

"Mags, it's best if you don't-" George began and Fred had loosened his grip, allowing her to feel his cold hand. His eyes were still open as he lay there. Lia's tears spilled onto his dirty shirt as she sobbed.

"My boy... No," his father cried out, "No!"

"Wake up, Ced," she buried her face in his chest, being where Harry previously was, "Ced, wake up!" Her pleas filled the air until a ministry member pushed her away. She sat on the grass for a moment before running back in the direction of the castle. She couldn't see her friend. Not like this.

~

Students were supposed to be heading back to their houses now. Lia was ahead of them as she strolled around the castle aimlessly. She couldn't stand to be near any of her friends right now. She sauntered until she found the familiar door she knew to be Draco's room.

Lia knew she would have had to be thinking about it for it to appear, she sucked up her pride and went inside.

She shut the door behind her and saw the familiar setting. The fireplace was lit and his bed was neatly made. The painting on his easel was gone. She never thought she would be back here again.

She could hardly make it to the sofa before she completely broke down. She held her stomach and put a hand over her mouth to silence herself but the grief was too much. The last thing her friend had said to her was that he'd protect Harry. He promised he'd do that for her. He didn't break that promise.

Once Harry mentioned the Dark Lord she put the pieces together. Lia didn't need a play by play of his death.

"Magnolia."

The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy came into the room as she got off the floor and stood up, quickly trying to regain her composure, "What are you doing here?"

He took a step towards her with a frown upon his lips as he saw her swollen eyes and flushed cheeks.

"It's my bedroom," he took off his coat and furry hat, "I knew you'd be here."

"You don't like me," she looked away and eyed the door, "Sorry for intruding."

Her voice was small and frail. She hated it. The idea of looking weak in front of him disgusted her.

Lia's pride faded once he took a gentle hand to her wrist, "You don't have to go."

She didn't know what to say before her lip began to quiver and she completely let herself go in front of him. Lia didn't know what comfort he could provide her.

"Draco, he's dead," she shook as her knees buckled, bringing her down, "He's dead. Voldemort killed him."

He was squatted down in front of her now. Comfort wasn't something he was familiar with. Growing up in an affectionless household would do that to you.

It was like he was a whole new person as he knelt at her side with a genuine sense of sympathy, "Come here." He sat against the bottom of the couch and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Draco couldn't keep her on the floor. He scooped her up, the back of her knees, and the nape of her neck rested on him as he carried her bridal style onto the couch.

Once she was sat on the black leather material her eyes couldn't stop pouring out her sorrow. The fire's crackling complimented her small noises. He sat down beside her, unaware of what to do next.

She scooted closer to him, "Can I?"

"Yeah," he stammered. He opened his arms to her, letting her rest head upon his chest. His heart was racing. No doubt she already knew that though.

They sat in each other's presence before she broke the silence once again.

"Do you regret me, Draco?" she mumbled while tracing her fingers over the buttons of his shirt.

"No."

He was tense. The rings that laid on his fingers were cold as he had his fist clenched. For her to touch him like this was new. The sensations were too intimate for him to comprehend.

"But I'm a 'mudblood'," she mocked.

The girl could feel him stiffen beneath her as she let the word slip, "Don't call yourself that."

"He was going to tell me he loved me, you know," she whispered, "I stopped him. I told him to wait until he got out of the maze."

"He was in love with you?" he met her eyes by looking down. He was no longer filled with his usual jealousy. It was different this time. The possession he once craved over her was no longer there.

"I couldn't let him say it," she put an arm around his stomach and tucked her face away, "Why are you being nice?"

Her exhausted voice was croaky as he held her tighter. Draco's lips pursed as he struggled to form an answer. She could hear his heart as it beat beneath her ear.

"I wanted to know you're okay," he admitted nonchalantly. Lia's soft breathing almost brought him to his knees. His arrogant and harsh demeanor resurfaced once again, "Did you love him?"

Lia's peace was disrupted by his comment. She took herself off of him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see it's not like that? He was one of my closest friends," she fully took herself out of his embrace and sat up, "At least I knew he cared about me. With you, I can never tell."

"I know how I feel about you," he stood up from his corner of the sofa and began to walk towards his bed, "didn't think the whole bloody school needed to."

"I'm sorry," she reached out and slumped back against the cushion, "I didn't mean it like that."

I snapped at her again, damn it, he thought. He turned around to face the teary-eyed girl. Tonight, his heart bled for her loss, but he had many other things to provide for her than comfort. Apologies were one of them.

"Forgive me, Magnolia," he choked out while making his way back to her side, "I'm sorry for scaring you the other day. I'm sorry for pushing you away these past weeks. I'm sorry for hurting you when I shoved you out of the way when I fought with Blaise. I'm sorry for toying with you the way I do. He was good to you. He's good for you. I can't be that for you. You deserve someone like Cedric. I wish I could be what you want-"

"But you're the one I want," she interrupted his speech and put a hand on his cheek. She was shaking. Draco layered his fingers on hers, his rings sending chills through her body.

"You don't know what you want. You don't know me. You only know what I choose to show you," he grasped her palm and pulled it away from his face, "You need to choose someone else."

Her voice was nervous as she disagreed and put his arm around her. She sighed into his chest, them laying as they once were, "Stop telling me what to do."

"I'm serious, Magnolia," he put a careful hand through her hair, brushing stray pieces from her face as he looked down at her, "After what happened tonight, I can't be what you need. I can't be Cedri-"

"Stay with me," Lia's hand rested on his chest, "You're being everything I need right here."

That was the last of the words exchanged on that dreadful night. He didn't sleep much, he mostly watched her.

He would place a delicate kiss on her forehead twice every hour as he admired her while she snored lightly on his chest, careful not to wake her.

I could lay like this for the rest of my life if it meant I had you in my arms, he thought while she slept.


	14. chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- 5 months later! hey babe ur so brave for reading this far that was the shittiest and most poorly written 13 chapters pls skip to chapter forty if u don't like this shit! RNGPWRIN like at chapter 40 I promise you will love it pls this is so embarrassing-

_Draco,_

_My mother asked me why her necklace was now gold, I told her I learned a new charm. Little does she know, I met you._

_These past three weeks haven't been so lonely. I've been taking care of my baby sister, Marie. It would be nice to have another witch in the family. She was born the day after your birthday. I hope you'll meet her one day._

_Thank you for leaving me with your shirt. It still smells of you. I miss you._

_Yours,_

_Lia xx_

~

_Magnolia,_

_I miss you too._

_I've never been really good with kids. Glad to know you can change a diaper. I hope she likes me._

_Speaking of which, I don't think you'd mind me taking a quick broom ride to your place? I'll tell my father I'm out with Crabbe and Goyle for the day. Surely if a bird can fly to give me your letters I can fly to your house. Maybe I can take you riding once again._

_I've never been in a muggle house before. I trust your mother and father don't know about me._

_Wiltshire isn't too far from Kingsbridge. I want to see you. Let me know when I can steal you for the day._

_I'll bring you another shirt._

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

~

"Hermione," Lia exasperated as she saw her best friend standing on her porch.

Her house sat on the edge of town. She had a large grassy field as her backyard that led to a forest of Norway Maple trees.

They ran to each other and smiled, "It's good to see you, Lia. Especially after how last year ended. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Don't you live North of London? You're crazy for coming here," the two stepped down from the porch and into the garden.

"My parents planned a trip to visit some family friends in your town. They let me spend today with you," Hermione squatted down to touch a flower that grew upon a vine, "How have you been?"

Lia had been lying to everyone about how she was. In all honesty, she felt terrible. Her only consolation she had was whenever Draco would send her a sweet letter once in a while. It kept her mind off of the end of last year.

The horror she couldn't forget was seared into her brain. It was like every time she closed her eyes she was back to that night.

Fleur's scream.

Harry gripping Cedric's torso while he cried.

Mr. Diggory's wails that echoed across the campus.

Fred's arms holding her back.

Then Draco holding her as she fell asleep.

Maybe if he held her tight enough it would have put all her broken pieces together.

"I'm fine, 'Mione," she grinned, "Did you get the letters from Dumbledore?"

"Yes," she sighed, "It's outrageous to keep Harry in the dark. I can't believe what he must be feeling right now."

"Yeah," she put her hands in her back pockets and turned, "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

~

_Draco,_

_Whisk me away in two days._

_It's almost three hours from my city to yours by car, I do hope you don't take too much time on a broom. I imagine it uncomfortable, especially for a boy._

_About my house, I can tell you it's not anything like your Manor, so don't expect much._

_And my parents can know if you want them to, I don't mind. Just be on your best behavior. This is a conversation for later._

_Yours,_

_Lia xx_

~

_Magnolia,_

_I'll see you then._

_And for the record, I'd still ride to you if you lived in bloody Scotland._

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

~

His foot quietly landed on her planks of hardwood that made up her bedroom floor. The broom he bought for her now rested in the corner of her bedroom after he entered through the window.

Lia was fast asleep on her bed. She had kicked off her sheets in the middle of the night due to the humid English summer. Quiet breaths escaped her while she laid stomach down, one of her legs hiked up on a pillow. She wore nothing but a large t-shirt and a thin pair of cheeky underwear.

Draco liked her in this position.

He smirked to himself before letting curiosity fill him as he walked around her room, examining her things.

She groaned into consciousness, "Look who's awake."

Lia's eyes shot open as she grabbed the nearest pillow, unable to reach her sheets that lay on the ground, "Oh my god."

She sat up against her headboard and brought her shirt down over her knees, stretching it.

"I like these ones," Draco had found his way through her underwear drawers and threw her a pair of red lacey ones, "give me a show sometime, eh?"

"Draco!" she threw the pillow at him and got up. He dodged her attack and grinned at her. Her hands shoved the underwear back in its drawer before she picked up her sheets off the ground.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" He pouted as his arms came around her waist, the action slightly lifting her shirt up. She took in the scent of his cologne and wanted to melt into his arms before she regained her composure.

"I hate men," she rolled her eyes and went past him to her bathroom, "Let me brush my teeth."

He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the bed.

"Nice arse," he commented before she went through the door frame, "I like you in your little outfit."

She was using magic to brush her hair as she brushed her teeth and peaked back into the bedroom, "You mean with no pants on?"

Her words were muffled as she had toothpaste in her mouth. She spat it out and finished up. He grinned as she made her way to him. The mattress dipped as she put a knee on it to lean in for a kiss.

She missed the way he felt against her. Her lips turned to a smile as she kissed him. Draco took notice of this and took her other bare leg in his hands, bringing them closer.

Lia straddled his hips as he put his hands lower and lower before giving her ass a squeeze.

"It's too early in the morning for you to get all touchy-feely, mister," she pulled away and let herself completely sit on him, "You're supposed to take me riding remember?"

"I can take you riding," he smirked while lifting his hips slightly, earning a quiet gasp from her.

She decided that two could play at this game as she began to circle her hips on him, knowing she was a tease.

He kissed her while grabbing her thighs, once she hit the right spot, he emitted a groan.

"My parents will hear you, keep quiet," she whispered into his ear, feeling his member grow beneath her, "Do you want this?"

"Magnolia," he stammered beneath her, this new assertive version of her intrigued him.

"Too bad."

She got off of him and walked to her vanity. He sat there, having to calm himself down as she began to braid her hair to the side.

"You're wretched, you know that?" He scoffed, jokingly as he checked her out from behind. Just because he was frustrated with her doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

"Turn around, I'm going to change."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Turn around."

"No."

She shook him off and continued to get ready as if he wasn't there. They snuck downstairs, him carrying both their brooms as she wrote a note for her parents to find.

I'll be out in the forest today, be home before nightfall. I'll bring you guys back some apples. Love you.

"Your father's not gonna be too happy if he finds out you're in a muggle's house," Lia said quietly as she turned the corner into the nursery.

"What is this?"

Draco looked around the colorful room and placed the two firebolts in the corner. He saw her gently handle her baby sister.

"Marie's room," Lia laughed and picked up a sleeping baby in a crib, "Would you like to hold her?"

"I don't think I-"

"It's okay, Draco," she looked down at the baby, "Just hold her like this."

Lia positioned his arms and gave her sister over to him, "Oh."

He held the tiny thing for a moment and smiled. She enjoyed the sight of him with a baby.

"I think she likes you," Marie opened her eyes and was now smiling up at Draco.

"Babies don't normally like me," he never took his eyes off the babe, "Then again, not many people do."

They soon left the house and made their way to the forest.

~

Lia had landed back onto the ground, slightly stumbling with her footing. Her side braid had been messed up due to the wind. She took the hair tie out and shook her head.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Lia started as she took her leg off the broom. Draco followed her until they reached an apple tree. A green apple tree, "reminded me of you. I could never reach the fruit though."

Draco was slight as he effortlessly picked one off of its stem, "Here."

She caught it and ran a hand through her hair, trying to braid it again.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled and continued to pull her hair back.

"You have beautiful hair. Very thick," he came up behind her and took a lock between his slender fingers, "Be nice to pull."

"Shut up, Draco."

"I'm leaving for Italy with my parents soon," he took a bite out of his apple, "Ministry things."

"When will you be back?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I'll bring you something shiny back."

Lia laughed, reluctant to tell him that she had been summoned to join the Order of the Phoenix. She would tell him through a letter she decided. Technically, she wasn't allowed to say anything, it didn't matter how badly she wanted to.

Spending the day with him took her mind off all the grief that had consumed her this summer. It was a breath of fresh air.

~

_Draco,_

_I'm writing this an hour after you left. I miss you already. You and your ridiculous innuendos._

_Hope you got home safe. It was getting pretty dark once you left. Let me know when you get home._

_I got an urgent letter from Molly Weasley saying she wanted me to spend a week or two with them, I won't be home for a while. I'll be thinking of you._

_Yours,_

_Lia x_

_~_

_My Magnolia,_

_Let's do that again sometime. If you keep this up, you'll be able to play against me during Quidditch next year._

_But don't think I'll go easy on you._

_With Adoration,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

~

"Your letters haven't seemed too lively, Lia. How's being a mum?" Ron poked at her side as he took a bite of lamb chops that had been prepared for Harry's birthday celebration. They were at headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I think I'm quite good at it," she shot back and took a bite.

The Weasley's were like a second family to her.

Dumbledore had sent her letters over the summer regarding the Order.

"Lia," Mr. Weasley looked at her from down the table, "I heard of a new invention called a ''the flip phone'. You must tell me all about it."

"I'm sure you'll have all the time after you take Harry to his hearing-" Molly started before Fred and George appeared beside her, startling the poor woman.

She shooed them away as they laughed.

Harry sheepishly gave a look to Lia who sat in front of her. Ron wasted no time enjoying his food while Hermione was catching up with Ginny who sat next to her.

They had just finished their conversation about Harry joining the Order before Molly shut it down. Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, and Professor Moody were there as well. It felt familiar to have them around again.

After dinner, they cleaned up and went to sleep. Ron, Lia, and Hermione felt bad for keeping things from Harry all summer. But Dumbledore wouldn't allow them. Lia had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch downstairs next to Harry.

~

_"You're late," Cedric met her at the bottom of the stone staircase that began at the bridge._

_"When am I ever on time?" She laughed and looped an arm through his._

_He smiled at her as they began to walk, "I've missed you. I feel like I haven't been giving you enough attention."_

_The two strolled until they reached a patch of shade at the bank of the lake. As he spoke to her, her mind couldn't help but wonder about the subject of Draco. She wanted to know what he was doing, how he was doing, and when he was doing it. As much as it pained her to admit it, she missed him. She knew she was going to miss him the second she confessed her secret._

_She snapped out of it once her date came to a stop, "Ced, it's beautiful."_

_"I didn't know if you-"_

_"I love it," she reached down to squeeze his hand before running to the blanket he had laid out. Cushions were there as well to accompany food on a tray, cheeses, and meats mixed with some fruit here and there, "Come here." She had already plopped down while popping a grape into her mouth._

_"Orchideous," Cedric pulled flowers from the tip of his wand and caught up with her, "For you, m'lady."_

_Her gratitude could be confused for sorrow when she reached her hand up to take the bouquet. Draco had taught her this charm. Rather, he showed it to her. She clenched her jaw and forced a smile as he sat down._

_"Well aren't you romantic," she rolled her eyes bashfully, "Thank you, sir."_

_He was leaning up on an elbow when a thought came to him. "If I mess this up, promise me you won't laugh?"_

_She looked at him questioningly, wondering what stunt he was about to pull, "Just don't kill us."_

_"I've been working on this one for a while," he narrowed his eyes and lifted his wand, "Avis."_

_She waited a moment before a baby blue light shot out of his wand, producing a flock of birds._

_Doves erupted from the end of his wand as he laughed, some of them landing in the shrubs behind them, a few waiting patiently to be offered some of the food on the platter._

_"Impressive, Ced," she said while brushing a hand through her hair "how'd you know my favorite bird?"_

_"Is there anything I don't know about you?"_

_A lot. There was a lot he didn't know. A lot he didn't need to know._

_"Mhm," she shrugged and ate another grape while sighing._

_"You sound like I'm trying to seduce you with charms," his stare on her continued._

_Lia shot back with something light-hearted, "You are charming." She wanted to cringe at her own pun._

_"And you're cheesy," he chuckled while tossing a block of cheese in her direction. It bounced off her shoulder as one of the birds came to get it._

_"Says the one who planned a grand picnic," she picked up a grape and sat cross-legged, waiting for him to sit up._

_He pulled himself off his elbows once he realized what she was hinting at, "What can I say? I'm trying to win you over."_

_She scoffed as she tossed the small green fruit into the air, allowing him to catch it in his mouth._

_"You don't need to-"_

_"But I will," he swallowed, "If I win this tournament. The cup won't be my prize. You will."_

_She looked down at him, unsure of what to say next. She always loved to play hard to get, but this time she wasn't playing. As much as a past version of herself longed for Cedric, it wasn't who she was right now. Lia knew this._

_"Cedric..." she said softly._

_His brows furrowed as he cleared his throat, "Unless you're not-'_

_"Of course I am."_

_Lia couldn't help herself from letting it leak out of her mouth. At this point, she didn't even know how she felt. It was bound to happen one day. Might as well be soon._

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the clouds pass by and enjoying the other's company.

"Lia, wake up," she woke up in a cold sweat, Harry pulling at her arm, "It's alright, it's just a dream. Wake up."

He let out a sigh of relief once she looked around and shifted on the sofa.

"It was him, Harry," she got up and wiped her eyes, "I miss him."

"You're okay," he sat on the floor as she laid on the couch, "I have those dreams too, you know."

Lia was full of regret. She was full of hatred. She hated Voldemort. She couldn't imagine how Harry felt though. She'd always wonder what happened to Cedric that night. Her imagination ran wild because she always felt afraid to ask Harry how it actually went down.

"They say there might be a war, Harry," Lia's head rested on her arm, "I want to fight."

"So do I," he stared at his wrists, "With all the tension in the ministry I don't know how we're going to recruit people."

They both looked at each other before Lia reached for his hand, "Tell me about the night Cedric died."

"I don't want you to-"

"I need to hear what actually happened," she whispered as he got up, letting go of her hand, "I keep thinking about all the ways he left and- Harry I just need to know."

Harry didn't say anything as he reached for a blanket that lay a couple of feet away and put it over her, making sure she was covered from head to toe.

"He should've won. The way he looked at the cup after I saved him, I've never seen him more determined in his life."

"Oh," she let herself pull the sheet closer as he sat down on the floor once again, but this time he didn't face her.

"The cup was a port key that sent us to a graveyard. The same graveyard I told you I'd been seeing in my dreams..."

~

_My Magnolia,_

_I'm back from Italy. I'll see you soon._

_With Adoration,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	15. chapter fifteen

"Be safe, dear," Molly rubbed Lia's arm as she said a final goodbye to Ron's parents. They had been the ones to take her to Platform Nine and Three Quarters this year, her parents were too busy with the baby.

The four said their goodbyes and found their way to their compartment.

"This year will be better," Hermione sat next to Ron and smiled at Harry who was looking through the foggy windows of the Hogwarts Express, "don't worry."

"Yeah," Harry said underneath his breath as the train huffed on.

Lia noticed his dismay and shrugged at the other girl from the frame of the compartment, "It has to be."

"Out of my way, _blood traitor_ ," She felt Draco brush up against her back when she turned around.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," she called out and whipped her head around, earning a scoff from the blonde.

"Ignore him, Lia," Harry spoke up and moved to the side, giving her room to sit next to her.

She rolled her eyes and went further into her compartment, "It's gonna be a long year."

~

Not a single word was exchanged between her and Malfoy for the rest of the trip there.

She expected a secret note from him slipped into a chocolate frog, maybe a rendezvous to the bathrooms, but he never tried to reach her.

It left an unsettling feeling in her stomach as they exited the train.

"We take O.W.L.S this year," Hermione exasperated, "exciting, isn't it?"

From behind them, Lia could sense the insufferable walk of Draco Malfoy and his two goons.

The carriages were waiting for them a couple of hundred yards away. All they needed to do was get there without being provoked.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter."

"Leave him alone," Lia spoke up.

Draco laughed at her pathetic attempt to protect her friend. "You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," he taunted before Harry launched at him, "What'd I tell you? Complete nutter."

As usual, Ron held his arms back as Hermione and Lia watched in disgust  
As usual, Ron held his arms back as Hermione and Lia watched in disgust. Boys really couldn't help themselves.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

"As for you, Morningstar," he got closer to her and took the bag she had out of her hands, "you need to stop defending him as if he's your bloody boyfriend."

She snatched the brown, leather material out of his hands and sneered, "You're a bully."

A look was exchanged between them before he walked away once again, Harry infuriated as ever.

Lia tried not to look down at her bag, it was obvious to her that a note had been slipped in.

"It's only Malfoy," Ron muttered, still holding him back, "What'd you expect?"

Lia knew exactly why Harry was acting this way towards him.

Over the summer, Lia had received a complete play by play of events that night at the graveyard. Draco's father was there.

She couldn't confront Malfoy about this, she didn't even know if he knew his father was still a death eater. She also liked to believe his father's actions aren't his own, but the way he was treating her and her friends tonight wanted to convince her otherwise.

Surely, she thought that what happened with them over the summer would have encouraged a behavior change, clearly, it didn't.

~

She said goodbye to Luna as they made their way to their separate tables. The ceiling had its usual candles, always enchanted and magical as ever.

Luna Lovegood sat with Nevile, Lia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the way back to the castle, pulled by moving carriages. Lia knew her friends found her quite odd, but she was one of the nicest people Lia knew.

The Great Hall was filled with chattering students as they all greeted each other for this new school year. While they ate she took out her bag and read the note he had left.

Our secret place. 10 pm.

"Why is Seamus brooding in your direction?" Lia asked Harry while sipping on her pumpkin juice.

"No idea," he replied as their attention was taken to Fred.

"You see Miss Piggy over there?"

"The woman in pink?"

"Yeah," George nodded, "She works directly for Fudge."

Lia looked over his shoulder to see Draco sitting next to Blaise. Guess they had made up over the summer. Pansy sat further from them as they ate. He was in his green robes, smiling. She wished he could be more like that in front of her friends.

She turned her head around to look at the Hufflepuff table. The seat once occupied by Cedric was now empty. His house honored him this way. She shook it off and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Dumbledore's loud voice echoed through the room, bringing a stop to their conversation, "Good evening children..."

~

Curfew had passed and Lia was already on the seventh floor. After introducing Professor Umbridge during the feast she had to be careful. Harry's cloak came off her shoulder once she reached safety.

"Draco?" Lia whispered as she closed the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Magnolia," he was behind his easel with a smock around his waist, "about time you got here."

He was shirtless with only a pair of grey sweatpants on. Never in her life would she think that he wore sweatpants and only sweatpants while painting.

She threw the cloak to the sofa as he took off his artistic attire and came to a light jog, "You weren't very nice today."

"I'm not a very nice person," he brought a finger to her chin, lifting her gaze to him, "Kiss me before you scold me next time."

"Mhm," she nodded as she brought her lips to his, "you didn't mean it, did you?"

"The things I said to Potter or the things I said to you?"

"You know what I mean," she sighed as she ran her fingers over his chest. He smiled at her touch and wrapped his hands tighter around her waist.

"You know I don't mean it," he kissed her jaw before putting his mouth near her ear, "Plus, it keeps your cover. I don't think you'd want your friends knowing what we do behind closed doors."

"And what exactly do we do?" She questioned and tilted her head back, him bringing his lips to her neck and sucking.

His hands wandered lower as he squeezed her ass, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Jump," he whispered into her ear. Draco's strong arms brought her to his bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. The silk sheets were cold, just as she remembered them, "I miss the way you looked laid out like this."

"Come here," she took a hand to the back of his head, lightly pulling at his hair while reconnecting their kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth as her legs straddled his hips from below. He took his attention underneath her shirt, not surprised that she came here with only a shirt and a pair of leggings.

"No bra?" He rolled her nipple in between his fingers as he went back to her neck, "good girl."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him once again. His hands were everywhere. They haven't seen each other in months and he was clearly trying to make up for the lost time. He roughly pulled her pants away and came back down to her.

"Draco..." her hands were wrapped around his shoulders as he ground up against her clothed cunt.

"I trust you've been thinking about me over the summer?" Draco didn't break their stare as he took her shirt off, "Thinking about all the ways you want me to ruin you, Magnolia."

Eagerness shined through her as she eyed him up and down while bucking her hips. His hand pushed her underwear to the side and she was at a loss for words as he touched her, rubbing small circles on her sensitive bud, "Y-Yes, Draco. I- I- just-"

"Tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue, "needy girl."

"I- I want-"

He was sucking harshly around her nipples, leaving hickeys as usual as he flicked her nipple in his other hand while rubbing her clit in the other.

"I can't hear you over your whimpers. Speak clearly for me," he said onto her skin.

Frustration in her eyes began to build up as a wave of courage came through her. Her hands came out of his hair immediately as she took his hands out of her panties.

Before he could do any more damage, she flipped them over so now she was on top of him as she kissed down his neck. She smiled to herself while she kept his arms to his side, pinning him down to the bed.

He enjoyed this version of her. Taking control wasn't usually her thing.

"Can I?" She bit down on her lip and looked up to him for permission to leave love bites on his pale torso.

"Do your worst, Princess," he groaned as she took advantage of her position and circled her hips onto him.

She kept her eyes on his grey ones as she did her job, or tried to.

The pressure on him was gentle, it almost tickled. Even now he could tell she couldn't be aggressive with him even if she wanted to.

She looked down at her masterpiece to find weak bruises all over him. She frowned and her hips stopped bucking down against him.

"It's okay, darling," he took a hand to the side of the other cheek and held himself up on his elbow, reconnecting their lips. His stray hand found his way over her breasts and into her underwear.

Immediately, her kiss came to a halt as he resumed his assault on her clit.

"My Magnolia can't even kiss me back," he kissed her cheek as she hovered on top of him, "poor thing."

"Don't s-stop," she moaned out. Lia let herself lay on his chest as he kept rubbing circles onto her clit adding more pressure each time, "I'm gonna-"

"Not yet," he took his hand away and she shakily took her legs off of him, plopping down to his side, "If you're gonna be this loud, we'll be caught before I can go any further. Consider it payback for leading me on this summer."

His eyebrow bounced as he toyed with her. She only had underwear on and was already soaked.

"What can I say? I've missed you," she looked towards the door while tracing her little love marks, "Umbridge needs to get the stick out of her ass."

"You're one to talk, maybe you shouldn't be getting involved with Potter all the time," he turned around to his side to make eye contact with her.

"He's the bad boy now?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "you're the one leaving me hot and bothered." Her hands found their way to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze.

"Do you like a bad boy?" He pulled her closer by the waist. Through this, she found her hands near his crotch area. Her imagination ran wild as she tried to touch his member, just as she did before.

He took a sharp breath in as he took her wrist and looked back up at her, "No."

She rolled her eyes and lay completely on her back now so that she wouldn't have to look at him. Lia swallowed as she stared up at the dark green canopy, "Why don't you let me touch you?"

A moment passed before he wrapped an arm around her bare waist, her not reciprocating the affection.

He noticed her stiffen at his touch and placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder, not trying to upset her, "I don't want you to ever feel pressured-"

"But I want to," she whined and intertwined their fingers, still not looking at him.

"Still," his warm breath against the nape of her neck tickled her, "I want to make sure you're ready for that."

Lia was annoyed at him for making up so many excuses. If he didn't wanna fuck her he could've just said so.

"Don't tell me you're like this with every girl," she finally faced him, resting her head on her arm.

He brought his hand to cup her cheek, "You're not every girl."

Silence emitted the air.

"You can be sweet when you want to be," she ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and bringing it back to his cheek. Her thumb grazed over him, tracing every part and putting it to memory.

"If I'm your first time I don't want you to regret it. I want you to be sure," he kissed the inside of her palm until she got back to her playful demeanor.

"Don't expect me to not be all horny while you wear nothing but grey sweats."

"Speaking of which, I got you something," Draco let go of her embrace and swung his legs over the bed.

She smiled as she took the covers off his bed, wrapping the silk around her.

"You didn't have to, Draco," she knew he loved it anytime she said his name.

"Still hurt that you spent some of the summer with the Weasley's. Wish you could've spent it with me," he mentioned smugly while opening his trunk that was near his folding screen.

"It was for a week to celebrate Harry's birthday. Don't be jealous," she lied. He couldn't find out that the order existed, not when his father was Lucius.

He kicked it shut and turned around to face her, handing her a box. She took it in her arms and made sure to mind the thin sheets wrapped around her naked body.

After several pieces of wrapping, she looked back up at him with a flirtatious smile.

"Well don't just stare at it, try it on," she held an expensive piece of black lingerie up, "It'll bring out your eyes."

"Draco," she was flattered but shy. She wasn't the type to give him a show like this.

"What? It's from Italy, it's designer," he shrugged and sat atop his closed trunk, "Muggles love this stuff."

"You're ridiculous," she rolled her eyes and brought herself behind the folding screen, figuring out how to put on such an elaborate piece of equipment.

"I liked your suit you were wearing today," Lia mentioned lightly

"I can put it back of if you like-"

"Oh, shut up."

~

"Where were you all night?" Hermione asked Lia as she entered the common room after breakfast, "Nevermind."

The girl seemed tense, it was common nowadays.

Harry looked upset as usual and Ron was simply trying to gather his books on the sofa when she sat down next to him, fixing her robes.

"Seamus is picking on Harry," Ron told her and put an arm around her chair, "He thinks that everything Harry is saying about You-Know-Who is rubbish."

"I'll have a go with him, mm?" Lia exasperated, "The Daily Prophet is a bunch of lies, surely they must know-"

"They're spitting lies about Harry and Dumbledore almost every other day," Ginny appeared and handed her an article, "It's getting worse."

Hermione let out a worried sigh before picking up her books and standing up, "Come on, let's just go to class. We have Umbridge first block, remember?"


	16. chapter sixteen

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked the Professor as they sat in her classroom.

Lia glanced down at her 'Defense Against the Dark Arts for beginners' textbook and cringed. Draco sat in the third row, the same as her. They hadn't paid much attention to each other all day.

"There is nothing out there, dear," she looked around at the students, "Who do you imagine would want to attack children, like yourself?"

All the pink she wore almost made Lia sick to her stomach. When Umbridge had entered the classroom, she burned up the flying paper bird they'd been toying with. The first day and she already left a bitter impression.

"I don't know," Harry paused sarcastically, "maybe, Lord Voldemort?"

Mutters went through the classroom. Draco muttered something next to Goyle. Lia didn't like the subject of Voldemort. It sent chills down her spine. Talking about the murderer of a boy who loved her so much made her upset.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again," she strolled down the aisle and looked each student in the eye, "This... is... a... lie."

"It's not a lie," Harry turned around in his seat to face her, "I saw him, I fought him!"

Their voices raised higher and higher as Lia felt herself becoming anxious. Her palms were sweaty and her heartbeat was felt in her head.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry shot back.

"Harry..." Lia's voice broke underneath her breath, looking straight ahead. Tears began to form at the brim of her eyes as she let out a shaky sigh. Talking about the way he died was a delicate subject.

Hermione took Magnolia's hand underneath their desk and squeezed it.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident-"

"It was murder- Voldemort killed him, you must know that!"

"Professor-" Lia tried to speak up but was silenced by Umbridge shrieking.

"Enough!"

"No, Cedric was-" Draco's stare didn't leave the girl as she tried to speak, crying and clearly upset, "He was-"

"You will behave yourself Miss Morningstar or find yourself in a similar situation to your classmate," she redirected her glare with a giggle, "Mr. Potter, my office."

A tear fell from her cheek as she flinched at her screaming. Harry didn't acknowledge Lia's actions as class was dismissed.

She quickly wiped her tears away and walked out of the classroom.

Most classes hadn't been dismissed yet as Lia made her way outside. She would've been on her way to Hagrids, but since he was on a temporary leave she decided to go to the lake.

"Magnolia, are you okay?" Draco was behind her once they were off the castle grounds, "Talk to me."

"I'm okay, Draco," she turned around and smiled at him. Her eyes gave away the fact that she was crying, "come on."

She held his hand as he looked around, making sure no one was watching them.

"I'm just glad you didn't get detention otherwise I would've had to join you," he looked out to the water as they made their way down to stone steps, "You need to be careful with Umbridge. You can't keep stepping out of line."

"Out of line? She was trying to belittle and lie about how Cedric died how could I-"

"I'm just saying, darling," he tried to calm her, not wanting to make her more upset, "I don't want you in trouble."

"Right, sorry," she shook it off and continued walking, "besides that. The curriculum is totally off-putting. How do they expect us to protect ourselves?"

"Against the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, him and his army of Death Eaters," she noticed his uncomfortable silence, "You believe me, right? You know he's back."

"Magnolia I can't-"

"So you think I'm lying about the way he died," she let go of his hand.

"That's not what I said, love," he tried to take her hands back but she wouldn't let him.

"Draco you should know that-" he interrupted her with a harsh voice before she could spill any more details that were supposed to be kept secret because of his father.

"I'm serious, we shouldn't be talking about it," he said in a dangerously low tone. His eyes narrowed at her as he looked at their surroundings. Trees covered this edge of the lake. Draco still didn't wanna take his chances of being overheard, "Drop it."

"Did your father tell you that?" She put her hands in her robes and faced him completely, "Lucius is with the ministry, after all."

"Don't talk about my father, Morningstar," Draco stopped looking at her, "don't test me."

"So I'm Morningstar now?" She scoffed, "You know, out of all the people who don't believe Harry, I really thought you would. Me believing him should've been enough for you. It doesn't matter that Seamus or the whole fucking Gryffindor house thinks he's a liar, I just want you on my side. I need you on my side."

Lia stared at him for a moment as he took in everything she just told him. She reluctantly turned around and began walking on her way.

"Magnolia, wait-" he called out, but she never turned back around, "Bloody hell woman."

Why did she have to be so bloody stubborn? He thought.

She continued on as she intended to, unaccompanied by anyone.

~

As Lia attempted to skip rocks along the surface of the water, she found herself thinking of a fond memory.

"Do it, Mags!" George called down from the water.

It was the summer before the fourth year and they were all swimming at a waterhole near the Burrow. Lia stood with her hand on the rope of a swing they had fashioned out of rope, looking down at the water.

"Bloody hell, I'll go," Ron took the rope from behind her and stood a couple of paces back on the log that hovered over the water before commencing into a jog, making a rather large splash. Small droplets trickled onto Lia's leg as George's head was submerged in the wave.

Ginny cheered next to Hermione on the bank of the water.

"Go on, Lia," Harry passed the rope to her while Fred made his way behind her.

"That's it," Fred's arms came under her knees, scooping her up off the ground, "We're done playing games, sweetheart."

"Freddie-"

She tried to wrap her arm over his shoulder but he had already flung her into the air. Lia let out a scream and scrunched her eyes shut while pulling her legs to her chest.

"There she goes!"

Her head bobbed over the water as she kept herself afloat.

"You ass!" She yelled and brushed wet hair out of her face, "I was already gonna jump."

"No, you weren't," Ron exclaimed and splashed in her direction.

"Sorry, Mags!" Fred called out while he laughed with Harry. Little did Fred know, Ginny had come up behind him and had her hands on his back, "Shit!"

His arms flew as he was shoved into the water with Lia, Ron, and George, "My bad, Fred." Ginny chuckled with Harry.

"Lunch is almost ready!" Molly called out to them, "Wash up, everyone."

How she wished she could go back to a time like this.

"Lia?" Luna Lovegood called out from behind the girl as she was entranced in thought.

"Luna?" She snapped back into reality, "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you get in a pickle with Draco Malfoy earlier and I was just on a stroll," she was barefoot with dirt in between her toes as she held her shoes in her hands, "He seemed quite upset when you walked away."

"You saw us? We aren't- we weren't-" she stammered.

"I won't tell," Luna smiled and nudged her head in a direction, "We've been out for quite a while now, best we get to our houses before someone thinks you're missing."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Oh, and try flatter rocks next time. They travel better."

~

Lia came back that evening to the common room to the sound of Fred and George advertising a new invention and the trio bickering on the couch.

"Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple," Harry began to pack up his things, "You don't understand."

"Then help us to," she asked him but he had already been walking away, "Lia, thank god you're here."

"Talk to him," Ron slumped further in his seat, "Bloke's being stubborn."

"What happened?" Lia yawned, she was exhausted today.

"Miss Piggy."

"Fine," Lia made her way up to the boy's dormitories and knocked on their door, "Harry, it's me."

She opened the door to see him sitting at a desk that was placed in their room, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were-"

"I'm fine, Lia, go away," he said passively.

"I'm fine, Lia, go away," he said passively  
She couldn't take no for an answer. She knew he didn't always open up to the other two, but they were closer than that.

Lia made her way to the seat next to him before continuing, "You're different this year, Harry."

He looked up at her. His blue eyes that were usually filled with kindness were now just above dark bags.

He pursed his lips together in dismay before completely lashing out at her, "Maybe it's because I watched my friend die right in front of me. Or maybe it's because Voldemort tried to kill me and he's back. Maybe it's because the Daily Prophet won't stoop writing those bloody articles about Dumbledor-"

"I know you're under stress, but we're here for you," she just needed to put a stop to the yelling as she put a hand on his, "I'm here for you."

The rough texture of his hands surprised her as she looked down. His hand was covered in scars, "Hermione already told me. I'm fine. You can go."

"Harry this isn't normal," she frowned as he pulled her hand away, "This is wrong. This is cruel."

"I said, get out!" Harry yelled at her. She flinched and quickly stood up.

"Let's go, Lia," Ron called out to her from the doorway, "leave him be for now."

"Come to me when you actually want to talk," Lia said angrily.

Ron closed the door behind them as he put an arm around her shoulder, keeping her from breaking down for the third time today.

Hermione met her downstairs, "Is he-?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she muttered and grabbed her book, "come on, we'll be late for dinner."

~

"Hey, babes," Fred sat down across from her in the Great Hall, "You don't look too good."

Their faces rested in their palms as they took a good look at her.

She ignored his observation and looked at the box that sat in between them, "what are those?"  
She ignored his observation and looked at the box that sat in between them, "what are those?"

"Weasley and Weasley's Skiving Snackbox," George said, "we've been selling to students."

"I see," she tried to fake a smile and looked back down at her food. From across the hall, Draco stared at her in anguish.

"Come on, mate," Blaise said, "Sneak out with us to Hogsmeade tonight."

"I can't," he stated and brought his stare back to his fellow Slytherin. His fist was clenched as his elbows rested on the table.

"Why not? You keep disappearing."

"Does it look like I want to watch you snog Parkinson for three hours?"

"She won't come then," Goyle added.

Draco had planned to stay the night in the Room of Requirement once more. After him and his quarrel with Lia, he needed to make sure he would catch her if she decided to apologize for her damn attitude.

He didn't expect the decency of an apology from any of his family members, but when it came to her he knew she wouldn't stay mad for long.

"Crabbe brought back a plant from the muggle world that they call Mary Jane," Blaise leaned in.

"Imagine what your father would think if he sees you using something muggles touch," Malfoy sneered at Crabbe, knowing their fathers were friends.

The large boy looked up from his plate of drumsticks and shrugged. He didn't have that much backbone when it came to Malfoy, none of them did.

"Isn't that how you are with Morningstar? Using something that muggles have touched-"

He slammed his fist on the table, starting a couple of first years that sat away from them, "Watch it, Blaise."

Crabbe stopped chewing as Pansy glanced down the table, getting up and making her way over to them.

Lia's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table once she saw Pansy walking in Draco's direction.

"A big reaction from someone who claims he doesn't care about the blood traitor," Blaise backed off and looked at Pansy who was now over Draco's shoulder.

"Say that again, Zabini, I fucking dare you-"

"Don't be so tense, Draco," Pansy's hands rubbed Draco's shoulders as he kept himself fixated on his friend, "Are you coming tonight?" Her lips came down to his ear.

Lia saw her seduction from across the hall and immediately stood up from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping over the bench of the Gryffindor table.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Draco shrugged her off and stood up.

"Thought you were over whoring after him in the third year, Parkinson," Goyle turned out to his boys, "at least that's what she told me before she-"

"Shut up."

"I'll see you tonight," he nodded at Blaise while brushing down the robes that Pansy had touched, "Make sure this one doesn't follow."

He jerked his head in her direction while the boys laughed at her. Pansy took her hands away in embarrassment and huffed back to her seat where her groups of girlfriends sat.

Lia was already darting off to the end of the hall when she heard a Slytherin first-year screaming.

"Help!" his friend shrieked as a darker haired boy looked like he was gagging on something.

Lia ran to him immediately and looked around the room. None of the boy's housemates were taking any initiative whatsoever and the only teacher left at dinner was Professor Trelawney. There was no good she was doing while she sat staring mindlessly into space.

"Take him to the hospital wing!"

Fred stood up in his chair as the boy fell onto the floor, his hand wrapped around his own throat.

"Do something!"

Random shouts from the other first years began to draw the attention of other tables. The prefects had already left the hall and there was no real authority besides the older kids.

"Scoot back, honey," Lia told the girl who had originally cried for help.

"Mags, you know the spell," Fred called out as he lightly jogged towards her. Trelawny looked up.

She saw the Weasley twin get out of his seat, noticing her panic.

Lia looked up and met Malfoy's eyes as she brought the boy's head onto her lap. Draco was on his way out when he stopped to watch what Magnolia would do next.

She worked quickly and got her wand out of her pocket, "Freddie, I don't know if I'm doing this right!"

Her wand was pointed at the boy's throat, her face turning a disturbing shade of purple.

"I left my wand in my dorm-"

"Anapneo," Lia maintained eye contact and cast the spell.

A gasp of air came from the Slytherin as he choked up a piece of food. Draco took note of her heroics as the remaining students at the tables watched. He crossed his arms over his chest as Crabbe and Goyle came behind him.

"I taught her that," Fred stood behind her proudly as he nudged the girl who had screamed bloody murder. She looked up at Fred timidly before focusing back on the boy.

Trelawney came running down the aisle, "Oh, my dear, are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am," the younger boy sat up and wiped the corner of his mouth, "Thank you, miss." He looked up at her.

Lia stood up and minded her skirt as she brushed it down, "What's your name?"

"Zyair."

She held out her hand to him and put her wand away, "Nice to meet you, Zyair. My name is Lia."

He took it and grinned up at her before looking out at the crowd of people who had been watching them. Draco recognized the boy since they shared the same house. He seemed unimpressed with her as Blaise watched his every move.

"That was very brave, Lia," Trelawney turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Please take him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Us?"

They looked at her questioningly before looking back to Draco for permission.

His eyebrows raised then his features went back to his usual scowl before he made his way past the scene, not saying a word to Magnolia.

~

Her mind was filled with guilt as she hauled herself out of bed and put Harry's cloak on.

She couldn't get over the way he yelled at her. That was the first.

Lia saw this as a parallel to how she spoke to Draco that day as well. She quietly knocked on the door of the room of requirement and awaited a response. Surprisingly, there was none.

She cracked the door open to find everything the way it normally was except he wasn't there.

He spent most of his nights here, after today she expected that he'd be waiting for her. A frown was placed on her lips as she sat on the foot of his bed.

She let her head rest on his pillow as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the scent of him still on the sheets, engulfing her in his essence.


	17. chapter seventeen

The boy ran a hand through his hair as he snuck back into his room to find Magnolia fast asleep on his bed. His friends no longer questioned why he didn't spend the night in their dorm.

He smiled at her while making his way to where the folding screen was, changing into a pair of pajamas. He didn't bother changing his shirt, instead, he threw it off to the foot of the bed before joining Lia.

He sat upon his elbow to kiss her forehead and gently stroke her cheek. Her lips pursed as she began to shift and slowly open her eyes.

" _Draco_?" Lia sat up from underneath his covers, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was groggy as she squinted at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he kissed her forehead once again.

"Where've you been?" she took the hand that cupped her cheek away from her face and looked up at him.

"Hogsmeade with a couple of friends, _mother_ ," he said sarcastically.

Draco was slightly tipsy, but she didn't need to know that.

"Was Pansy there too?" She took the blanket and pulled it over her shoulder while turning over so that he back was faced towards him. From the corner of her eye, she grabbed the shirt that he had thrown to the edge of the bed and sat up. 

"I specifically asked her not to be," he ran a couple of fingers down her back as she sat up, "Your heroics with Zyair were impressive. Though I don't know how I feel about you and that bloody Weasley twin."

She brought the shirt to her nose and almost gagged, knowing this smell from anywhere. She still had muggle friends, she would never forget.

"It smells like _weed_ , where did you-?"

"The boys had it," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down, "I only had a couple of drinks, love. I'm a prefect. I'm responsible."

She let it go and let herself snuggle into his warmth. It had to be around two in the morning, thank god they didn't have class the next day.

He spooned her while rubbing small circles on her back, kissing the nape of her neck once in a while.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she was laying on his arm and took his hand in her's, his rings cold, "I know how it's like to be pushed away by people you care about. You were just trying to help."

"Just mind the attitude next time, love," Draco muttered into her hair while rubbing small circles on between her thumb and index finger, "There's no need to apologize."

"Yes, there is," she turned around to face him, "if I don't let myself be open to you how can I expect the same in return?"

"You're beautiful," he traced his fingers over her thigh, carefully grazing the inside, "there are other ways you could open up to-"

Lia caught his wrists before he could go any further, "I want this to work. I want us to work."

Her gaze was soft, her touch was gentle. There wasn't a single part of her that he didn't unconditionally adore.

He had grown accustomed to having her around now. He thought about her all the time when she wasn't in his sight. If his father was here he would say it made Draco weak, but the boy knew better.

Her kind soul brought him solace whenever he had enough of the usual pressure his friends gave him.

Draco brought her head to rest on his chest as she hiked a leg up on him, hugging him back.

"You make me a better person," he whispered onto the top of her head, "You've completely ruined me. I hate it."

He thought about the countless nights in the fourth year that he spent tossing and turning in his bed, frustrated out of his mind of the effect she had on him.

"Draco Malfoy having a soft spot, I'm honored," she smiled and kissed his bare chest, "No one can ever know about us, mhm?"

"No," he sighed, "They can't."

"It's scandalous," she intertwined their hands, "It's risky."

"Personally, I kind of like it."

"Are you an exhibitionist, Draco?" She got up and leaned on her elbows as her mouth sat agape.

"Only if you're up for it," his words were slurred with sleep and what smelled like fire whiskey.

She played with her fingertips as he stared at her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Princess," he seemed almost distracted as he sat admiring her with a hand on her cheek.

"In year two, were you the one who sent Dobby to Harry?"

She made him melt. She made his heart melt into liquid gold.

The way she looked at him with these glassy, hopeful eyes, shed every layer of protection he once had against the world.

There wasn't a constant pressure to uphold his reputation or the influence of his wretched family that made him into something she knew he wasn't. Something he didn't have to be.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

A large smile emerged onto her face, "I always knew it, you know. I always knew it was you who sent Dobby. Who else could it be?"

Magnolia tore every wall he had down within a matter of seconds, allowing her to see the best parts of him. The parts he needed her to see.

Draco pursed his lips together, "He's very protective of you, Magnolia."

She sent a questioning look his way, "Mhm?"

"Potter."

"Oh."

"I was talking to my father this summer when the news came out about Potter and his underage Patronus Charm," his cocky attitude emerged once again, "Longbottom could've easily been the chosen one."

She slowly began to connect the dots, "You mean if Bellatrix hadn't used the Cruciatus curse on his parents as well."

"My aunt," his face fell as he broke his stare from her, "My whole family..."

"Your mother seems nice," Lia smiled, "I saw her drop you off at the platform."

"I just don't wanna be like him, you know?"

"Who?"

" _My father_."

She got close to him once again and nuzzled her head into his chest, "You're nothing like him."

"Sometimes I look at the way I treat you. I look at the way I treat other people and I can't help but wonder if you were right," he took a lock of her hair in his fingers, twisting it, "You told me it was wrong to pick on girls. Then you said something about my father bullying my mother."

"Draco, when I said that I wasn't-"

He grimaced, "I don't want that for you. I want to do right by you."

"I am not your mother. And you are most definitely not your father," she kissed the back of his hand that she held, "And if you want to do right by me you can do me..."

"You better watch that mouth of yours, one day you'll get what you're asking for," he grinned at her flirtatious tone and lifted her chin by hooking his finger, "I don't know how to put into words the way I feel about you."

"Do you fancy me Draco?" Lia brought their lips together as she smiled, "Careful, people might start to think you have a crush."

"I have a crush?" He scoffed and kissed her cheek, bringing him closer to her ear, "That's not what it sounds like when you're begging me to fuck you, Magnolia."

His voice lowered as he squeezed her hips slightly. Her cheeks began to flush as she hid her face into his chest, embarrassed as ever.

"Stop it," she mumbled as a raspy laugh left his lips, "You have a match tomorrow, go to sleep."

Silence emitted the air. A slight grin could be found on their faces as they closed their eyes.

"Sleep well, my love."

~

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione looked disgusted at Ron as he wolfed down a sausage.

Lia arrived a little bit late for breakfast that evening. Hermione was suspicious as to where she disappeared off to in the middle of the night.

"What? I'm hungry," he said while he read the newest article of the Daily Prophet. Ginny was sat next to Ron as Lia sat across from her.

Their friend who they hadn't talked to for a while came up from behind them awkwardly.

"Harry," Hermione's brow twitched.

"Can I join you?"

She looked over to the rest of their friends before making room on the bench.

From the entrance of the Great Hall, a conversation sparked between two Professors. They made their way to the doors.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you, Lia," Harry started, "That was wrong of me."

"I'm just glad to know you're okay," she smiled before turning the corner.

Harry stood next to her as Professor McGonagall and Umbridge finished their face-off. Once they mentioned the part about disciplinary action Lia took Harry's hand. He didn't fight her off.

"I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty," McGonagall stepped down and continued to stare at her.

Umbridge faced the students who stood in the crowd, "Things at Hogwarts are worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

~

  
"That's it, Ron!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as Weasley hit the quaffle away from the large hoop, "Yes!"

This was the first Quidditch match of the year. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were going at it, the match was quite long. No one could see Draco or Harry looking for the snitch.

The Slytherin fans had been throwing insults at Ron all game. It was his first year on the team as Keeper.

Harry and Malfoy flew into the eye's view as they chased after the almost invisible ball. Theodore Nott had just scored a goal. Hermione and Lia watched the exchange between Crabbe and Malfoy when the announcer declared Gryinfdor the winner.

A bludger had come in direct contact with Harry's head as he fell to the grass.

"Harry!" Lia yelled as he held the snitch up from his position laying on the floor, "Damn it, Draco."

The crowd went wild as the Slytherin team accepted their defeat. The twins flew down to see if he was alright, along with Madam Hooch.

"Gryffindor wins!"

"Come on," Hermione grabbed Lia's arm, "Let's go to Madam Pomfrey."

A few minutes later they sat in the hospital wing with the boys.

"It was Malfoy," Hermione said as Harry rolled his head around, "Lia and I saw him glance at Crabbe and Goyle when they hit the Bludger."

Ron was still getting out of his uniform, stretching a bit before getting up from his chair.

"It doesn't matter," Harry shook it off, "we won."

"It does bloody matter," George spoke as he put Harry's arm around him.

"They never play fair," Fred accompanied Harry's other side.

Lia, Ron, and Hermione held an extra broom each.

The group walked out of the hospital wing and tried to make their way back to the common room. Inevitably, Lia took a sharp breath as she heard the sound of Draco's voice from down the corridor.

"Play nicely, boys. No need to take the Weasley's out too," he stopped in front of them, not acknowledging Magnolia, "We all know if they broke their brooms they wouldn't be able to afford a new one."

"You're just bloody bitter, Malfoy," Fred remarked while letting go of Harry.

"I didn't expect Potter to be able to play this year, considering everything that he's saying about You-Know-Who-"

Lia held onto Hermione as George launched himself in their direction, Fred immediately following suit as he threw a punch to Goyle. Harry tried to pull the boys off of them but Goyle got in the way.

"Stop it!" Lia said in a hushed whisper so that she wouldn't draw too much attention.

Malfoy was pulling Fred off of Goyle, as Ron handed the two brooms he was holding to Lia and Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as he ran to save his brother, "Come back here this instant. He-"

As the fight broke out in the hallway, students crowded around before the clicking of Umbridge's heels clicked against the floor.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat as they all got off of each other. Harry was still clearly in pain from his head injury as he stood between George and Crabbe, "All of you. In my office. Now."

~

**"Kill the girl."**

**"My Lord you can't-"**

**"And make the boy watch."**

~

"Thanks to that git we won't be playing for the rest of the year," George exhaled as Ginny took his jacket in her hands. They sat in the common room after they had returned from Umbridge's.

"She's not letting you play for the rest of the year?"

"Nope," Harry groaned, "Malfoy and them still get to play though."

"'Working for Fudge' my arse," Fred chimed in, "She just wants to make students miserable because no one liked her when she was a student."

"If I looked like that I'd understand why," Ron's stare came to a point of realization once he rubbed his neck, "Lia, where are our brooms?"

"I must've forgotten them when we were waiting for you."

"Let me come with you," Hermione got up.

"No, just fix them up," Lia smiled, "I got it."

She made her way out of the common room and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where she saw the familiar stance of Draco Malfoy.

He was alone outside of her office, perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were still inside. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before going up to him.

"Malfoy."

"Magnolia," he had a blank expression along as his hands sat in his pockets.

"I can't believe you!" She shoved him lightly before crossing her arms, "What happened to our talk from last night? What happened to 'I want to do right by you,' huh? "

Lia quoted him in a lower tone before the door to Umbridge's office swung open. A long, expensive robe accompanied by a walking stick sent chills down her spine as she noticed the same blonde hair on the boy in front of her.

_Daddy Malfoy._

"Ah," his footsteps were gracious as he made his way down to his son, "and who might this be?"

Lucius had missed her in many other encounters with her friend group. It was a good thing he hadn't seen her with him otherwise his attitude would be quite different.

"Magnolia Morningstar, sir," she answered and bowed her head respectfully, hoping he didn't see her house tie.

"A Morningstar?" He shot an impressed look at Draco, "Glad to see Draco's making friends with the right sort. However, I see you're a..."

"Gryffindor," she tried her best to maintain eye contact, "Yes."

"She possesses Slytherin traits, father," the boy looked up at him and shot his eyes back to her, "It's a mystery as to why she was sorted there."

It was like he was walking on eggshells as he spoke. Lia sensed fear coming off of Draco as she swallowed.

"It's good that your parents didn't see where you ended up then, mm?"

She let out a polite nod before excusing herself, "It was nice to meet you, sir."

His father didn't acknowledge her any longer before turning to Draco, "Goodbye, father."

"Hmph," Lucius huffed in disappointment, "Don't waste my time." The top of his cane rested heavily on Draco's shoulder before he took long strides down the corridor.

Draco let out a breath he held in since his father arrived, "Are you alright, Magnolia?"

"I'm fine," she swallowed guiltily and put her hands in her pockets, "Didn't know you wanted to introduce me to your parents already."

Her joke didn't seem funny to him as a frown remained on his lips.

"He came to see the match," he looked down as they began to make their way to the door, "And Slytherin didn't win because of me."

Draco looked around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear for them to speak, "It's just a game, Draco. You don't have to-"

"Do you see the way he looks at me?" He sneered, "He's embarrassed that I'm his son."

"Come here," she carefully brought her arms over his shoulders and engulfed him into a hug, "I'm proud of you. You did well today."

"Sorry about Potter," he mumbled into her hair, "and the rest of your friends."

Lia sighed and pulled away, his hand on the warm nape of her neck, "I'd be even more proud if you didn't pick a fight with them every other day."

She decided she would pick up the brooms after her next class as students began to file into the hallway.

Draco was sent to panic as he saw a couple of people in their year eying them. Instinctively, he pulled Lia's hair lightly, making her brows furrow in confusion.

"Draco, ow. what-"

"Get off of me, Morningstar."

The students came into view and Lia knew exactly what to do.

"Foul piece of shit," she spat before darting away in the direction of their next class.

His face was annoyed as they both brushed their robs down, making themselves presentable after their encounter.

~

"Don't forget your Porcupine Quills in the back cupboard," Snape told the class he walked around and looked over their shoulders.

After the incident in the hallway, the girl was seemingly bitter towards Draco. 

Lia had just sent him a note. It read:

Pull my hair like that again and I'll hex you.

"On the way here Harry and I saw Lucius Malfoy," Hermione whispered to her while crushing up a smelly root, "Harry couldn't even look at him. Apparently, he's been having those visions again."

"Strange," she replied absentmindedly as the note was returned a couple of tables behind her.

Oh, I'll pull your hair alright.

She became flustered as she looked down at their potion. Draco took note of her flushed cheeks and smirked to himself.

"Lia, the quills, do you mind?" Hermione was concentrating on adding ingredients. It was good that Hermione was her partner otherwise she wouldn't know how to brew it.

"I got it," she got up and made her way to the back of the room.

She was looking through the cupboards when she felt a breath on the back of her neck, "Looking for this, love?"

He looked as if he was just hovering over her while he reached for a shelf near the top, out of her grasp, "People will-"

"You really need to stop asking for things until you're one hundred percent sure you want them."

His breath tickled in her ear as he handed her a container of quills, their hands slightly brushing up against one another. Lia had to bite down on her lips as they made this swift interaction.

"Quit telling me what I want, Draco," she whispered and tried to regain her composure.


	18. chapter eighteen

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's what you're here you might as well clear out now...." As Harry spoke the students listened. Lia sat next to Ron while Hermione stood next to Harry, "Come on, Hermione let's go. They're all just here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

Lia felt a twinge of guilt before Luna asked if he could produce a Patronus Charm. Hermione admitted that she'd seen it. Neville spoke about how Harry killed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office, Ron spoke up to say that he fought off a hundred dementors at once.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Lia spoke up.

Before they knew it, they had everyone signing up for their club.

On the way back to the castle, Lia couldn't wait to tell Draco all about it. She told her friends she'd meet them in the common room.

"Are you sure Lia?" Harry urged on.

"I'll be quick. I promise," she turned around, leaving Harry doubtful.

She sent a note to her lover telling her to meet her at the edge of the castle's gate at 6 pm. To her surprise, another boy was waiting there instead. She recognized him to be a member of Draco's gang.

He had brown hair along with soft doe eyes. Almost looked too soft to be wearing the Slytherin robes. She noted his handsome, delicate features as she stood at the outer edge of the gate.

The boy furrowed his brows, trying to look around for any sign of the person who had called him here.

"So," Lia started while still looking straight ahead, "what's your business here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said and finally turned to look at her fully. He knew who she was. Malfoy had accompanied her to the ball last year. Pansy wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks.

"I'm meeting a friend," she told him firmly, "you?"

"As am I," he got closer to her, the bars of the gate separating them still, "It says it here."

The boy's arm came across to show her a familiar crumpled piece of parchment.

6:00pm. North Gates.

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"Well," she cleared her throat awkwardly, "that's my handwriting."

His face almost looked amused as he took the parchment back and crossed his arms, "You left it on my desk."

"Right," she laughed, embarrassed, "that's my bad. I forgot Flitwick had a new seating chart."

An uncomfortable silence made her want to turn around and run back to her common room, _anywhere_ but here.

He licked his bottom lip while grinning at her, "Are you going to tell me who you were supposed to meet?"

"No."

Her answer was almost instinctive.

"Are you going to at least tell me your name?" His English accent was heavy with charm.

She paused in thought, "Magnolia."

Of course, he already knew this. A blood traitor they called her.

"Theodore," he chuckled and put a hand on the bar of the gate, "Do you mind if I call you Maggie?"

"A bit early for nicknames, don't you think?" She stepped away from the bar, unsure of how to feel.

Draco's friends never talked to her. Not unless it was Crabbe and Goyle doing their usual bullying of course.

"A bit early for mysterious letters, don't you think?" He held the crumpled ball up to his face, tossing it in the air, and unhanded the gate.

She bit her bottom lip in thought as she stared at him, "Can I call you Theo?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Everyone else calls me that. I like the way my full name sounds when you say it," he looked over her shoulder to see Crabbe and Goyle walking into the castle.

She rolled her eyes at his flirtatious attempt, "Well, Theo. The person I was meeting wasn't a friend."

"An enemy?" His sarcastic remarks weren't appreciated by her. If Draco found out she'd let a boy dote all over her, she didn't know what ravenous behaviors would emerge.

"No-"

"You were meeting a lover," he looked to their feet as he made the assumption, "your lover stood you up."

"My lover never got the note," she tried to reach her hand through the bars to snatch back her parchment but he had already gotten to her.

"Then your lover won't see me, I presume?" He took the hand in which he had caught and placed a fragile kiss on the back, maintaining eye contact the whole exchange.

She gasped and pulled it away, "If he was here he'd-"

"So it's a he."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away, "It was nice to meet you, Theodore."

Draco wouldn't be too pleased if he knew one of his mates was treating her the way he was. A curious thing, really, considering all of his friends were ego crazed bigots.

~

They sat in the common room later that night, she hadn't seen Draco at dinner. Things with Umbridge's new rules had students on edge, it even got Trelawney fired.

"Sit with me, Harry," Lia patted the seat next to her once Ron and Hermione had retired for the evening.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's Cedric's birthday today. He would've been eighteen." she rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they sat on the fireplace, "I'm glad you didn't talk about him at the meeting."

She wished she could continue her sentiments. Every time she looked into Draco's eyes a part of her felt guilty about Cedric.

He swallowed, "We'll fight for him, Lia. He wouldn't have died in vain."

Lia linked their arms together comfortably as they leaned back, "This is the fight you're preparing us for, aren't you?"

"I know Cedric taught you a lot already, but I'm gonna try my best to teach you anything else," Harry paused before continuing, "I just need to know that I can trust you."

She furrowed her brows, "Of course you can trust me, I'm your best friend."

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Yes.

She probably had a million things she wanted to tell him. Draco was on the top of that list. Lying to him hurt her, but it protected their friendship so much more. She couldn't put that at risk.

By now, the trio had stopped asking her where she went off to at night, they only knew that she would come back in time for breakfast.

"What are you, my father?" She joked and playfully nudged him, "No I don't."

He sighed and let their heads rest against one another, "Then I believe you," he took her hand in his, putting it on his lap, "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I always am."

She didn't see Draco that night, instead, she fell asleep in the common room next to Harry.

**~**

**"She's a traitor. After everything we've gone through she still chose him. I won't forgive her for this. Not this time."**

**~**

Before the four of them could leave for Hogsmeade to discuss the details for their club, Harry made a quick stop to the courtyard where he knew a certain group of Slytherins sat every Saturday morning.

"Oh look, it's Morningstar's boyfriend," Pansy yawned next to Theodore Nott.

Draco was already annoyed with her all morning, it was only a matter of time before he would snap. The air started to chill when the blonde snapped his head in Harry's direction.

"Malfoy," Harry started, "we need to talk."

"How dare you talk to me," Draco stood up and roughly dropped his bag onto Pansy's lap, her immediately frowning and passing it to Goyle, "You filthy blood traitor-"

Potter needed to get Draco's attention without bringing attention to Lia. His friends started to laugh before Harry spit out a name.

"Delphi," he caught a glare from Blaise as he made sure he wasn't too suspicious, "It's about Delphi."

Draco clenched his jaw before stepping past his friends, telling them that he'd be back. Questioning looks were sent in his direction as the two boys walked off.

"What the fuck is a Delphi?" Blaise spat to the rest of them. All of them shrugged.

Draco's hands stayed in his pockets as they walked to the other side of the courtyard.

"What about her?" Malfoy leaned up against the stone wall passively.

"You know what."

"Actually, I don't, mate. Why would I care?" Draco continued his charade and acted accordingly.

"The fact that you know her middle name-"

"Means nothing."

Harry huffed, "I know that you and Lia are... well, I don't know."

A cloud of hot air came from both their lips as their glares remained on each other, neither of them breaking eye contact.

"Did she tell you?" Draco ran a tongue against the side of his cheek.

"No, but I'm not stupid enough to not know where she goes off to during unholy hours of the night."

"It's none of your business, Potter."

"That's my invisibility cloak that keeps her from getting caught. I gave it to her so she could sneak out so see Cedric. Not-"

"What are you going to do?" He pushed himself off the wall, "Stop me from seeing her?"

He didn't back down once Malfoy took a step towards him, "I saw her neck last year, I almost thought Cedric had mutilated her- And I still wish it was Cedric."

"I didn't hurt her. I'd never hurt her," Draco said slowly.

"Even if you knew her blood status?"

"Of course I bloody know," he said through gritted teeth.

"She goes against everything you are. Everything your family is. If Voldemort is back and she's caught in a crossfire between your family how do you think-"

"She won't."

"You better hope that no one looks into how the real Morningstars died, Malfoy," Harry looked around and saw his group of friends calling out for him, "You two being together is an insult to Cedric's memory. She thinks the same."

"What?" Draco's eyes glistened with anguish.

"You could ask her," Harry paused, "Unless you're too busy treating her like your whore instead of having conversations."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said through gritted teeth.

It was the one thing he prided himself on. He didn't care for her like that. She was special to him, Harry couldn't see that. He didn't want anyone to see that, it wasn't good for either of them.

"There's a war coming, Malfoy, whether you like to admit it or not. Keep her on the right side of it."

Draco didn't say another word before he shoved past him, angrily walking back to his friends.

He had already received word from his mother that Death Eaters had taken residence in their manor. It was a sad truth to admit when it came to the Dark Lord. He already knew of the position he'd have to take next year. He knew the consequences.

~

"What business do you have talking to Potter, Malfoy?" Blaise poked from his bed as he sat reading the daily prophet. Pansy sat at his side, her leg on top of him. Draco was lucky Goyle was in the room as well or else those two would have been shagging by now.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he shot back while slipping his shirt off.

"This 'Delphi'," he mocked, "You ever heard of her, Nott?"

Theo shrugged. He was the quiet one in their friend group, sometimes he wasn't even considered one of them.

Tensions were high as he tried to react passively to Blaise's usual tauntings.

"So you have a code name with the blood traitor now?" He redirected himself to Pansy, "What was I saying last year? Malfoy has gone-"

"Finish that sentence, Blaise," Malfoy has his fists at his side, "I dare you."

Nott stood up immediately.

"It's our father's business," Theo spoke, coming in between them, "Death eater business."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the bedpost. Theodore's father was a well-known death eater. Their parents worked together.

Draco looked over at him and caught on.

"Of course you wouldn't know about it, huh Zabini?" Malfoy started and put on a new shirt, "In fact, you don't know what it's like to have a father either."

"Told you you should've dropped it," Pansy whispered before getting up, eyeing Draco up and down.

Blaise shot a look to Theo before kicking his feet off the bed and following her.

"What was that for?" Draco was putting on another layer while looking at Nott through his mirror.

"Just felt like you needed back up," he pursed his lips together, "that's all."

"Huh," Draco let out. He and Theo weren't particularly close, their values differed a bit too much. Maybe that's why Theo never fit in.

~

"I met one of your friends the other day," She closed the door behind her and smiled to see Draco painting something behind his easel.

"Oh," he didn't pay much attention to her as he focused on his brush, "I trust you played nicely?"

"It was Theodore," she came behind him and put her arms around his shoulders as he sat, "He's very friendly."

"My dorm mate," he sighed, his attitude still passive, "Hope he wasn't too friendly."

She rolled her eyes and didn't mention the flirtatious kiss he placed on her hand. She was sure it didn't mean anything.

He seemed to stiffen under her touch when she placed a kiss behind his ear, "Is everything alright?" She whispered as she rested upon his back.

He put down his brush roughly and turned around. Lia let go of him immediately as his demeanor changed, "Do you think we shouldn't be together?"

"Why would you say that?" She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, "You know how I feel about you. You know how I feel about us."

"What about Cedric? Do we 'disrespect his memory'?" He wasn't jealous, she could tell. He was hurt.

She hated it when people brought him up. It hurt her.

"Cedric would want me to be happy," she said quietly, "and any guilt that I've had about his death has been buried. I buried that with him."

Lia swallowed and sauntered to the sofa. The day before was difficult for her. His birthday was a reminder of her loss.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, Magnolia," he followed her after taking his smock off.

He put a hand around her waist and pulled her to him. She reciprocated that affection with her hand on his thigh, "You make me happy. Ced would have wanted that for me."

"How can you be so sure you want-"

She crashed her lips onto his and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. His kisses were gentle against her lips. For once he let her take the lead as she leaned forward so that he was now laid on the couch, her straddling his hips on top.

"I know because I want you, Draco," she pulled away from the kiss and was putting her hand underneath his shirt, revealing his bare chest, "I want you if you'll have me," Lia said against him before he sat up, bringing her closer.

"Of course, I'll have you," she could feel his smile against her lips as he spoke. Her shirt was tossed to the side as she ground up against his crotch, his member growing in his pants, "Come here."

He picked her up as she has her legs wrapped around his waist and laid her on the bed, pinning her wrists to the side of her head, "Fuck."

She moaned as he kissed down her neck, him putting more pressure in between their hips and taking her bra off. His tongue flicked over her nipple as his hand went underneath her skirt, hooking his finger and taking her underwear off.

"I want you in my mouth," she timidly requested.

He took his lips off her tits and looked up, "What?"


	19. chapter nineteen

His grip loosened on her wrists as Lia let herself rest on her elbows. She sat up and brought his chin up with her hand, placing sloppy kisses down his neck.

Groans came into her ear as she flipped them over once again, "I want to make you feel good."

His head was thrown back as she slipped her hand past his waistband, feeling him for the first time, "Magnolia, fuck."

His member was hard in her hands as she took his pants off completely. Her hands pumped at the base of him as he sat up and took her jaw in his palm.

His lips were parted slightly as she got on her knees at the edge of the bed, gently kissing his tip. Draco stood up and took his thumb between her lips. Their eye contact was never broken as she looked up at his grey eyes.

"Mhm, let me-- let me suck you off.... please." she whined against his finger. He bit down on his bottom lip once she took him into her mouth fully as he hit the back of her throat.

"Just like that, Princess," he bucked his hips against her as she kept her head bobbing on his cock. Her hands massaged his balls while he face-fucked her.

She took in a large gasp of air as she pulled away, some precum dripping onto her chin, "You're so big," she smiled up at him again before running her tongue along the bottom of his length.

"You're doing so well," he groaned as she took him into her mouth once again. She flattened her tongue on him and pumped at the base as she looked up at him. While her mouth worked her eyes began to water as she gagged on his dick, "don't cry, my darling."

His thumb swiped away a few tears that fell out of the corner of her eyes before she took herself off of him, wiping some drool off her chin. Draco brought her to her feet and pushed her onto the bed, pulling her skirt off.

"Draco," she begged while he got on top of her, "I've never done this b-before--" She became even more flustered as she felt his length against her wet pussy.

He was so fucking hard against her. She'd heard what it was like to lose your virginity, some girls say that it hurts... But that's only if whoever they were with didn't know what they were doing.

And Draco knew exactly what he was doing.

Her hips were already granted her pleasure as she bucked against him, the friction from his dick on her pussy sending a whine to her lips.

It only hurt if you're not wet... turned on... if your body wasn't ready.

Lia listened to her body.

And her body was telling her-- screaming at her that she needed this. She needed him.

"Magnolia are you sure this is what you want?" He let his tip sit at the entrance of her slit and gently graze her clit, "We don't have to."

The sensation made her moan against his lips as she kissed him, "Mmm, please-"

She couldn't even talk as he pulled away, taking her hands that roamed around his chest and intertwining them at the side of her head, "I need to hear a yes," he whispered into her ear as his cock touched her clit once again, "Do you want me to fuck you, darling?"

"Yes," she let out and began to rub her hips against him, her wetness not going unnoticed.

"I'll stop at any time if you want-"

"Damn it, just fuck me- oh shit!" she shut her eyes as he entered her fully, making her back arch and her hands squeeze his, "fuck, Draco..."

He examined her body language, careful for any sign of reluctance as he let her adjust to his size. Draco's thumb traced patterns on her hands as she whimpered, her cunt getting tighter against him.

"That's it. It's okay," he whispered and slowly began to pump in and out of her, "You're taking my cock so well."

Lia opened her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she threw her head back, "Draco..."

It was a better feeling than she hoped. It didn't hurt... it was satisfying. It was like he was a piece of her that'd been missing for a very long time. As he teased her with slow strokes-- when he was all the way inside-- he hit just where she needed.

Whines echoed against the walls as he thrust deep into her pussy, the sound of his balls hitting her making the girl even wetter. His lips came to her neck and kissed against her sweet spot, earning a gasp from her as she began to clench around his throbbing member.

"So fucking tight," he looked at himself entering her over and over again as he quickened the pace. To his surprise, Lia was biting down hard on her bottom lip and looking away from him, trying to conceal the moans, "Why so quiet?"

He needed her to be vocal. He needed her to tell him what was good and what wasn't. Their first time like this wasn't just a moment together, he intended to study her so that next time he would have her like this, he'd be able to make her feel better than she could ever imagine.

He needed to know what she liked so that he could fuck her mercilessly.

He continued his assault on her neck as she tried to form a coherent sentence, "It feels so good- oh my god."

Draco smirked at her while thrusting into her more aggressively, watching her eyes roll back and her back arch up.

Body language, a personal favorite of his. She stroked his ego with every pathetic moan that erupted from the ruined girl

"That's a good girl," he kissed up her jaw, "I want to hear you when I fuck you." His pace got faster and faster as her moans became louder and broken. Her hands came to his back, pulling him closer so that she could have more of him. She was greedy for any part of him she could get her hands on.

His mouth found her way to her tit as he played with her nipple with his tongue.

She looked down at him as she begged Draco for more, "Fuck m-my pussy. Keep g-going, please."

As much as Draco loved the sounds she made so close to his ear, he also loved the sight of her. The countless nights he'd spent imagining about how she'd look like laid out for him... it was rewarding knowing he'd finally opened her up.

He let go of her hands as he took her leg and hiked it on his shoulder, giving him more access, "Like this?"

His hands squeezed her tits as he watched them bouncing up and down with each thrust. Lia's hand came over her mouth as he slammed harder and harder into her, her hands covering her face now.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me," she repeated underneath her stifled moans.

He loved how responsive she was. She loved the way her body squirmed underneath him with every touch. It made him feel in control.

Her moans were driving him to the edge, he always prided himself on his stamina, but with the way her tight little cunt was squeezing his dick? He was utterly fucked.

"Don't hide from me, Magnolia," he took her hands in his once again and kissed her roughly, "you're beautiful."

Lia's pussy was dripping as her walls tightened around his cock, feeling him twitch inside her. He was so fucking close to his high as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His was buried so fucking deep inside her, he knew she was just as close to the edge as he was.

"I'm gonna c-cum," she moaned into his mouth, "Draco- oh fuck."

He pulled away from her and brought a hand to take a fist full of her hair, "Does this feel good? Is this what you wanted?" He said harshly into her ear, "Is this what you were desperate for?"

Her chin was tilted up as he made her look at him. Her bottom lip quivered as she whimpered, "Please, Draco."

The begging. The begging is what had him coming undone. He always did love it when she begged.

"I'm gonna cum inside your pussy," he groaned into her ear, "be good, and take it."

His kisses began to get more sloppy, as did his thrusts. Lia tightened around him as she felt her climax coming as well.

"Yes, just like that... fuck!" she whined and came completely undone all over his dick.

His eyes lingered on her face as she reached her high, the sweet sounds that escaped her lips, ending him over the edge.

"Fuck, Magnolia," he groaned into her ear and pulled out, their sweaty bodies breathless as they laid next to each other.

Lia swallowed as she tried to close her legs, the feeling unusual and sensitive. He shifted to face her, a hand snaking around her waist and lips placing a tired kiss on her shoulder.

"If I'd have known that was what--it-- felt like," she turned to him and stroked his cheek before sitting up. He smiled at her tousled hair as he took a hand along the middle of her back, "I would've asked for this with much more urgency."

She swung her legs over the bedside and tried to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked, his voice low.

"I'm going to-" the second she was up on her feet her legs wobbled underneath her. Instinctively, her hands came to the bedpost while she turned around to see a more-than-satisfied looking boy.

"I like that view I just got," he sat up and pulled the cover over him, "I'd like to see it again sometime." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

The thought of him hitting it from the back did excite her though.

She tried to let go of her crutch but failed, "I can't walk."

"Didn't expect you to," he put a hand behind his head and smiled to himself, "otherwise I hadn't done my job right."

~

To her surprise, she awoke the next morning with Draco still in the room.

"What are you painting?" she yawned as she walked up behind Draco and draped her arms around his torso.

"I don't know yet, my love," a faint smile washed over his features as she kissed the crook of his neck, "nice shirt, where'd you get it?"

"Eh, some guy," she let go of his embrace and began to walk to his bed before she felt a light tug on her wrist, pulling herself back to him.

"Some guy, huh?" he placed a slow kiss on her lips until Lia pulled away and faced his unfinished masterpiece. She ran her fingers down his arm and carefully pried the brush out of his slender fingers. His arms were wrapped around her waist as his chin sat on the top of her head.

"Teach me?" the girl felt his breath on the back of her neck as he gently took her hand in his and began to stroke the paintbrush over the canvas.

This was Lia's favorite part of Draco. His appreciation of the genuine, pure beauty of art, music, and culture was a side many didn't get to see. It lets her see that he is driven with a passion for what he deems beautiful.

Being in this state with him was pure bliss. There were no threats around them, no people. This allowed Draco to put his walls down and let her see into the best parts of him.

"You know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

"I think you might've mentioned it."

~

"Is anyone going to bring up Malfoy's glow to him this afternoon?" Blaise teased as they sat at the lake's edge. Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out with sweets they had gotten from the great hall earlier that day, "she was tight then, mate?"

"Don't be a prat," Theo tossed an apple at Draco, noticing his obvious discomfort. Unlike the rest of them, Theo had a sense of human decency.

Blaise was right though, he did have a rather obvious glow to him. All of them notice, most were just afraid to say something. Maybe, he would finally tell them where he sneaks off to in the evenings.

"Tighter than Pansy I bet," Goyle said with a smirk as he took another bite of a muffin.

"You fucked Millicent, you don't get to talk," Blaise shot out. In a way, Theo suspected Blaise and Pansy to have had something going on between them. Draco was too busy with Magnolia to notice.

Pansy was missing from their hangout today, it was 'too cold out' for her. They were all favorites of Umbridge. Lucius and Dolores worked together so she had taken a sense of liking to the boy.

"At least I'm not a virgin, huh, Crabbe?" Goyle redirected the attention to his much larger friend. He then saw Draco's scowl from the corner of his eye, "You shagged a virgin, Malfoy?"

"Crosses Morningstar off the list, then," Blaise spat, "I've seen her with the Weasley's and Potter, she's constantly all-"

"Why are you obsessed with her and Draco?" Theo spoke up, "Lay off."

An awkward silence was created as Draco looked over at Theo. A thank you was exchanged in between their eyes. If he showed too much emotion over her he'd only look more suspicious.

"Just saying, Nott," Blaise shrugged.

"She's actually quite nice if you've met her-" Theodore was cut off. Draco felt a twinge of jealousy.

He's met her once and he thinks he knows every bloody thing about her, he thought.

Crabbe swallowed a thick piece of pastry and mumbled to them through food, "She said I had boobs last year."

"Then she's not a liar either," Theo shot back.

"Doesn't make her any less of a blood traitor, right Malfoy?" Blaise had been trying to get a reaction out of the blonde this whole conversation.

"Right," he spat and took a bite out of his apple.

~

"She's a monster, I'm telling you," Fred walked next to Lia while they walked to their fourth DA meeting this week. The twins were looking down the corridors to see if they were being followed as Lia happily let them be her bodyguards.

Time had passed and things were changing quickly.

"How's your hand, George?" He had recently been caught by the inquisitorial squad and was turned into Umbridge. Her infamous quill that she used on Harry was now being used for other students as well.

"Fine, I think Freddie had it worse though," he looked around the corner before coming back to her as they walked past the door three times.

Lia was lucky that she and Draco only met past curfew, otherwise, their time with each other would be gone.

"Maggie," a kind voice interrupted their thoughts, "we meet again."

"Theo," she started and looked over at the twins who were suspiciously staring him up and down, "what are you doing here?"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that," he rolled his eyes and continued, "I'm in the inquisitorial squad. I'm supposed to be patrolling this area of the castle. So I ask you, what are you doing here? I know Umbridge has banned your products."

Fred stared at him with a hidden level of annoyance.

Fred stared at him with a hidden level of annoyance  
"We just like to hang out here. Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy is our favorite," she shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Very well," he let her off with a sly smirk, "You know, it's a shame really, I enjoyed your products."

George nodded at him with a confused look before Theo walked away.

"Mags, how is it you always manage to charm Slytherins?"

"I dunno," they walked further before opening the door to the Room of Requirement, "Better be careful, I might have more charisma than you."

**~**

**"I mourned you, Lia. I mourned you as if you died when you left us for him."**

**~**

Lia was wrapped in several layers of clothing as the freezing air blew past her cheeks, making her teeth chattered as she spoke, "did we really h-have to go out tonight? I m-mean, it's al-almost winter."

Trees surrounded them in every direction. They were breaking school rules by stepping into the Forbidden Forest. Draco decided to take her out to see that star from somewhere other than the astronomy tower that night, he planned it and everything.

"Bloody hell, Magnolia," He took her gloved hand in his, urging her to come along faster, "I told you to bring another jacket."

She rolled her eyes and held his hand tighter as she stepped over a log, "I d-did."

He stopped for a moment and handed her his wand that had been lit with the Lumos charm as he shed off his outer coat. Lia looked around the endless forest, keeping a careful eye out for Umbridge or her followers. Draco had been assigned to the inquisitorial squad recently. They couldn't get in trouble with him around, but they didn't want to get caught either.

"Here," he put the expensive material over her shoulders and took back his wand, "you're lucky I fancy you otherwise I'd have let you freeze."

"My hero," she said sarcastically before taking his hand back and continuing their stroll, "You're brave for coming into the Forbidden Forest, Draco. Do you remember our first year?"

"We were eleven. It was inhumane for detention in here," he muttered and squinted into the darkness.

"You were a pain in the ass," Lia remarked, "Don't get me started when we got detention because you snitched."

"You four were out and about after curfew-"

"And what are we doing right now?" Lia raised her brows as Draco stopped to point his light at her feet so she could see the small holes on the ground.

"If anyone asks us what we're doing out," he put a hand around her waist and lifted her up over a small patch of wet soil, "You're in detention and I'm your escort. Come on, it's not much further."

"We saw You-Know-Who that night," Lia pursed her lips together, "I can't believe we saw him."

A sound came from all around them, resembling a low moan. Draco stopped in his tracks and put a finger to his lips, "Quiet."

"Calm down, Draco," Lia whispered, "it's just bats."

"I said quiet," he put a hand over her mouth and held her closely while pointing his wand in all directions, trying to find the source of the noise.

It frightened Lia for him to act this way. She slowly pulled his hand off of her mouth and pulled her wand from her pocket while muttering the wand-lightning enchantment, "Lumos."

The wind began to howl as the trees shook, revealing a clear night sky and a bright full moon.

She pressed her back up against his. Lia only knew what Harry and Cedric had taught her, whatever this was, surely she could take it on.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw the familiar large, dark-cloaked figure looming in their direction.

Draco yelled into the abyss, "I'm a part of the Inquisitorial Squad, come out so I can see you!"

Lia swallowed as she put her wand down, "Dementor. Draco, it's a Dementor."

In a panic, he grabbed her hand and sprinted in another direction. Their feet took them as far as they could. It had been colder than usual, Lia should've seen the signs. It wasn't her first time seeing a Dementor up close like that.

"Run," he yelled, "Back to the castle, hurry!"

Before they could get any further another one appeared in front of them. Draco's hand was shaking as he put an arm in front of Lia.

"Draco-"

"Magnolia get behind me," he stammered.

She pushed his arm out of the way and pointed her wand at the monster in front of them, ignoring the one they had previously run away from.

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled. Lia had only seen Harry done it a couple of times before, but conjuring one required her happiest memory, "Expecto Patronum!"

Little slivers of a light blue came out of her wand. It wasn't powerful enough.

"Magnolia!" Draco called out and turned around to see another one appearing behind him.

"Expecto... Patro...Expecto..." Her words began to slur as her arm fell and she fell to the ground.

The boy's eyes widened once he felt her collapse behind him, "Hey, wake up," he shook her but it was no use, "Petrificus Totalus!"

His spell had no effect on the creature. Another dementor began to perform the kiss on Draco as he watched Magnolia's face warp, him pulling her close on his lap before feeling dizzy.

From a couple of yards away, Draco could see a boyish figure running towards them.

"Malfoy, out of the way," Harry's scream interrupted his own, "get out of the way!"

"Magnolia, w-wake up!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry's voice yelled in front of the two on the ground, casting a bright light that radiated through the forest. The spell sent waves of energy that even phased the trees, as well as dementors.


	20. chapter twenty

The two gained consciousness as waves of magic erupted from the boy's wand. Once he was finished the three of them didn't need the lights from their wands, instead, the moonlight was enough to see a shadow on their faces.

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked over to Lia. Her hair was messed and a smidge of dirt sat upon her cheek, "Morningstar, are you alrigh-"

"Is she 'alright'? Malfoy she could've been killed," Harry turned around furiously as he caught his breath.

"Harry, stop-"

"I trusted you with her," Harry's wand found its way to Draco's throat, "You were supposed to protect her."

"You knew?" Lia muttered as Draco stared at Harry's wand.

"Don't screw up the one good thing in your life," he spat before turning to Lia, "You're lucky she tried to get in front of you, you bloody coward-"

"Stop it," her chest rose and fell quickly as she stumbled to her feet and pushed Harry's wand away from Draco, "it was my fault Harry."

"Stop defending him," his stare was fierce at her.

"Why were you spying on us?" Draco sneered.

"You don't get to ask questions," Harry swallowed before casting the wand lightening charm, "Come on, Lia."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

Harry clenched his jaw in response and Lia stepped in between them. She gave a firm stare to her friend and faced Malfoy once more.

"Draco," she said softly while holding his hand and shaking her head, "I'll be okay."

She could see his features fall as he let her hand go. Harry had already turned around when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before getting back to their protector.

Harry trusted that Draco could find his own way back to the castle. He had the invisibility cloak with him, allowing them to sneak back in without interruption.

"Eat this," Harry handed her a piece of chocolate as they stepped back onto the grounds, "it'll help."

Lia didn't say anything as she had her head down, her eyes at the floor. Their path back to the castle was odd as they got closer and closer to Hagrid's hut. Surprisingly there was fire coming from the inside, someone had taken inhabitance in it.

"This isn't-"

"Ron and Hermione are waiting for us inside," he said passively. Lia was on the verge of tears. She was so afraid to face them. The months of lies and the amount of resentment that her friends had against him was too much to be forgiven.

"Thank you for saving us, Harry," she stated while looking at the back of his head. He didn't pay attention to her as she whined, "I'm sorry."

He snapped and held his wand closer to his face as they stood in front of the hut, "Sorry for what? Lying to me when I asked you if you had anything to tell me? Putting yourself in danger? Being with Malfoy? Taking my cloak to sneak out with him..."

He stopped once he noticed the tears forming in her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just-"

"You were being selfish, Lia." Harry finished and opened the door, letting her step in first.

Her head was bowed down in shame as she felt Hermione throw herself into her arms, "Thank god you're alright, we were worried sick."

"What were you doing out there in the middle of the night?" Ron stood up from Hagrid's armchair.

"I was... with Malfoy," she cringed as she spoke. Hermione stepped aside for Harry as they closed the door.

"With Malfoy or with Malfoy," Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes and came to Lia's side, "She's been seeing him for a while now."

"How did you-?"

"Bloody hell, was I the only one who wasn't told? Lia, you're mental. What do you see in-"

"Ronald," Hermione grabbed Lia's hand and sat her down at the table, "surely she knows. She's a muggle-born, she's not stupid."

"I should've told you. I'm sorry," she didn't want to have to fight with Ron, not again.

"I suspected it after last year. First the ball then you disappearing every night? I could put two and two together," she poured Lia a cup of tea from Hagrids large kettle.

"He's a creepy bloke, going on dates in the Forbidden Forest," the Weasley muttered as he sat down in the large armchair, "is he into that stuff? Doing it in public."

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry was quiet for the rest of the night. Hermione asked Lia about the details regarding how Draco took the news of her blood status while Ron listened in. The three of them thought she was crazy, but by now they knew they couldn't stop them from seeing each other.

~

"I'm not mad at you," Ron repeated for the hundredth time that month. She hadn't talked to Draco for weeks out of guilt that more people would find out.

Then again, Draco hadn't tried to reach out to her either. Every time she tried to visit him at the Room of Requirement he wasn't there. He wasn't responsive to any form of eye contact across classrooms, he didn't try to write letters, she received little to no attention since the middle of November.

Fred and George squeezed the truth out of Ron after three days, Harry had been distant with her for a bit as D.A. meetings continued, but everything started to go back to normal.

"Sorry, just checking," Lia nudged at him while walking into potions.

The students took their seats. Hermione next to her as per usual. She looked over to the group of Slytherins in the back corner. Draco stood next to Goyle and Blaise as he laughed. Lia let out a huff and turned back around to see Snape walking in.

"Today we will be brewing a Befuddlement Draught, your partners are listed," Professor Snape pointed his wand to the chalkboard, "Turn to page 143 of your textbooks and begin."

"We can't choose our partners?" Hermione gulped as she saw her name next to Blaise's. He was notoriously known for not pulling his weight during projects, not to mention he was a muggle-born-hating bigot, "Don't worry, you're not with Malfoy."

Lia saw her name on the board next to Theodore Nott.

"Maggie," he startled her on top of her stool as shot her head to her side.

"Theo," she ran a hand through her hair and laughed awkwardly, "hey."

"Come on, let Granger have this station. We can use mine," he offered his hand to help her off her chair. Hermione raised her eyebrows suspiciously at her with a grin.

She had been friends with Theo in the second year. Hermione had a minor crush on him when they were twelve.

Lia turned back to the brunette boy and looked over to where Draco sat. His eyes were on her during the whole interaction, his glare firm.

"Thanks," she led her eyes back to him and took his hand, minding her skirt as she stood up.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her come to a couple of tables closer to him and Goyle.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he said as he took their textbook out and opened it to the correct page.

"I've been sneakier when roaming around the halls," she joked and took out the cauldron, "don't need to get caught by you and Umbridge's squad."

"Smart girl," he laughed and looked at the cupboard behind them for ingredients, "we're onto you, you know. That secret club that Potter formed."

Harry sat across the classroom with Penelope Clearwater.

"And are you going to arrest me, Theodore?" She rested her head in her palm.

"Considering you think I'm the least vile out of my friend group, I think I'll keep you on the right side of things," he turned the fire underneath the cauldron and smiled back at her.

"And why do you think that I think you're the least vile?" She sent a questioning look his way.

"I saw the way you looked at that list. You were hoping you didn't get one of them. Plus, the boys aren't too nice, I see the way they treat people," Theo shrugged.

As the class continued, she tried her best to keep her eyes away from Malfoy and Goyle's table.

Draco tried to ignore their interactions but couldn't help to overhear the laughter that erupted from their table anytime Nott spoke, "Bloody hell, does that git ever stop trying to impress every person he comes in contact to? It's embarrassing."

Goyle looked up and made eye contact with Blaise, "Watch it, Malfoy. Zabini's watching you."

Draco scoffed and tore his eyes off of her. Blaise glared at him as Hermione continued their work. Malfoy's brows raised threateningly before turning back to their potion.

Lia and Theo were waiting for the draught to come to a boil when she leaned in closer to him, "Can I ask you a question? About your friends?"

"Go ahead," he looked up from the book.

"How's Draco been?"

His brows furrowed as he lowered his voice, " _Malfoy_?"

Her lips pursed. Being subtle was never her strong suit. "Yeah."

"He's fine. A bit more quiet and brooding than usual but he seems fine," he licked his lips, " _why_?"

"Just wondering," she let out a short smile before letting it go, he didn't have the same idea.

"When you sent me that note, the person who sat in the desk before was-"

"No--"

" _Malfoy_."

"Quiet!" She swatted her hand at him and looked his way, making eye contact with Draco who was already staring, "He hasn't talked to me in forever."

Theodore started to connect the dots in an instant. She caused his glow that afternoon, she was the reason Blaise considered him soft, she was the reason that he hadn't been whoring around as he once infamously did.

" _You_ and Malfoy," he looked at her, forgetting all about the potion, "who would've thought?"

"If people find out it won't end well. For me _or him_. You can't tell _anyone_ ," she put a hand on top of his, her pleading eyes begging him for his silence.

What she failed to notice was Draco's eyes on her the entire time. He was aware of every movement she made, and her overlapping hands on top of Theo's was entirely uncalled for. It set Draco over the edge. His knuckles turned white as jealousy began to cloud his judgment.

 _My friends were right. She did love to whore around._ He thought.

Theo's brows furrowed together for a moment, his lip quirking into a crooked and charming smile. "I'll keep your secret," he nodded as she pulled her hand away.

Relief. 

"Thank you," Lia looked around in case anyone was listening, "Harry saved us from Dementors in the Forbidden Forest, and ever since then he's just been distant. I'm not welcome with his friends. I just wanted to know if he's okay. Has he mentioned anything about me?"

The two of them didn't notice Snape looming around the classroom examining student's draughts.

"It appears you've forgotten to make it come to a simmer and stir, not a boil and burn," he looked disgusted as Theo took the spatula, "remind me to never partner you up ever again."

~

Once class was over, Draco caught up to her in the field near the Quidditch pitch. She was walking with the golden trio at her side when she heard the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy appear behind them.

"Morningstar!" He shouted aggressively, "so you don't speak to me for weeks and then you're off with Nott?"

He seemed alone until his friends emerged from the top of the hill, Theo wasn't with them. Lia turned around and told her friends to continue, but they wouldn't budge.

Anger bubbled in her stomach as she faced him, "He was my potions partner. How can you be so arrogant and insecure to accuse me of ignoring you?"

"Well, they were bloody right. You're just passing yourself around-"

"How dare you?" She exasperated and came closer to his face, Draco taking a nervous swallow once he realized what he said, "Is that what you really think?"

"You're gonna pay for that one Malfoy," Ron took out his wand but immediately lowered it once he saw the four other wands that were pointed to him. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood behind him.

"Afraid to tell your friends what really happened that night in the forest?" Harry took his wand out as well, "Afraid to tell them that you're a coward and you couldn't protect her."

"Morningstar's boyfriend sure has a lot to say, Draco," Pansy's high voice rang in their ears.

The blonde's face twisted from guilt to betrayal to embarrassment, before coming back to his arrogant facade.

"He's not my boyfriend," Lia's voice was shaking as she glared at Malfoy. The sadness and the guilt she had been feeling those past weeks had turned into frustration, "you didn't talk to me for weeks. I tried to reach out and this is how you're saying sorry?"

"She's a blood traitor, Malfoy," Blaise laughed with Goyle, "don't tell us you actually have feelings for her?"

His face fell as a spark of regret came into his grey apologetic eyes. Draco saw her bottom lip quivering. He knew she was about to cry, but no matter how much he cared for the girl, he thought his reputation would surpass the need for her affection.

As usual, he was making all the wrong choices.

"Doesn't matter," he sneered and took a step back to his friends, "I got what I wanted."

Draco had already grown accustomed to hurting people before he could get hurt. It was a defense mechanism for the insecurities that constantly surrounded him regarding the fact that no one ever thought he was good enough.

But she did. Anything he did was enough for her.

"You don't mean that..." she swallowed and stepped away as well, blinking a few tears away. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder as Harry stood in front of her.

"So this is the girl you've been fucking, Malfoy?" Goyle chuckled while the rest of them put down their wands

"Baubillious," Ron pointed his wand at Goyle and sent him to the ground a few feet away, white sparks coming out of his wand, "The rest of you are next."

Blaise scoffed as Crabbe and Pansy immediately started to run.

"Cowards," Harry spat as Draco took one last look at Lia who stood next to Hermione, biting down on her lip to conceal her sorrowful eyes, "Everyone of you."

"He's crazy," Blaise pulled at Malfoys robe before ushering him away, "come on."

The three of them turned to comfort Lia as she broke down and ran to Hagrids.

~

"Attaboy, Malfoy," Blaise slumped down in their common room, "That's who I remember."

Draco was quiet the rest of the walk there as he listened to Goyle's insufferable complaints about Ron's spell.

"It's about time you gave it to her straight," Pansy sat on Blaise's lap, "poor thing thought you actually had liked her."

Theo walked into the common room as she said, "I saw what happened out at the field, is everything alright?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Draco stood up immediately and stormed off to his dorm.

"Your turn, Nott," Zabini teased, "You can have her."

Draco's fists clenched at his side with his comment, that being the last thing he heard before Nott came running to follow Draco after he had been briefed about what was said.

"She's not a bloody toy, Malfoy," Theo slammed the door of their dungeon behind them.

"You think I don't know that?" He shouted back as he took off his robes and threw them onto his bed, "I've been meaning to talk to her for weeks I just-"

Theo put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Maggie told me what happened."

"Maggie?" Draco scoffed and shoved his hand away, "Fucking hell, Nott you're really pushing it."

"You didn't have to do that to her so publicly," he pushed.

"Would you just mind your damn business?"

"I'm only trying to help, mate," Theo put his hands up defensively, "Just thought you needed a friend."

Draco looked down and sighed. He knew Magnolia would scold him for treating someone who was only being kind like this. All this time without her was reverting him into the person he used to be.

He hated it.

"I can't have her in my life anyway," he spoke quietly, "your father is at my house. It's only a matter of time till the Dark Lord chooses one of us."

"She asked me how you were in Potions. She missed you," Theo went to his bed and sat on it, kicking off his shoes, "She seems to really care about you."

"It'd be selfish to keep her close to me," Draco began to unbutton his shirt, "I'd only put her in danger."

The two continued to talk, an unexpected friendship that had just started to form.

~

"He threw me away," Lia cried for the eleventh night in a row, "I gave him everything."

"That's what boys do, Lia," Hermione looked up from her book and handed her the roll of toilet paper that was next to her, "Especially boys like Draco."

Lia had failed to attend the previous three DA meetings. The break up was eating her alive. The only time she felt a pain worse than this was when Cedric died.

"That is quite enough moping for one night," Fred threw himself onto the sofa in front of the Gryffindor fireplace and put his legs on her lap, "we have a surprise for you."

"Umbridge will-" Hermione started.

"Don't spoil our fun, Granger," George poked at the studious girl before grabbing Lia by the arm, "It's time to go."

"We've mapped everything out. According to our calculations-"

"By calculations he means Theodore Nott giving away the schedule of the positions," Hermione added.

"We have about three minutes to get past Ms. Norris and to the courtyard."

"Our famous 'special concessions'," Fred raised his eyebrows as she took her arm back from George.

"I'm tired, I don't want to go."

"Come on love. We can't have wasted Nott's time for nothing."

"Ron is already down there and Harry will go after his session with Snape," George tugged at her limbs once again before Lia began to cry once more, her face getting redder and puffier by the minute.

Hermione was used to her behavior as of late. Crying seemed to be a part of her daily routine.

The twins gave each other a look before sitting at both her sides, "Darling, don't cry. Everything will be alright." George was sweet before Fred started his antics.

"You were right, she is an ugly crier-"

"Hey!" she mumbled while throwing a used piece of tissue his way.

"Ew, heartbreak bogeys," he stuck out his tongue before taking the blanket she had off of her, "up you go."

The twins ended up being able to drag her out of Gryffindor tower without getting caught by the inquisitorial squad.

The next morning, exactly two weeks after the incident she received a letter and a small box with a bracelet in it on her bed.

_A token to accompany your necklace. I'm sorry._


	21. chapter twenty one

Draco was trying to win her back with shiny things. It was almost insulting. How shallow did he think she was?

She had also been getting detentions with Umbridge more frequently now. She had stood up for Harry on multiple occasions so that now the back of his hand wasn't the only one that's scarred.

"Isn't it fascinating, Lia?" Neville said quietly in the library, "Gillyweed is what I gave to Harry last year but I'm excited to be learning about it with Professor Sprout-"

"Miss Lia?" Zyair tapped her shoulder, "I was told to give this to you."

She diverted her attention away from Neville and turned around to face the dark-skinned Slytherin.

Lia took the letter that was offered in his hands and flashed a forced smile, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Do you need me to give anything back to him?" His house didn't reflect the timid boy he seemed to be. From anything she saw, he would do well in Hufflepuff.

"You're not an owl," Lia quoted Hermione from last year, "You know, you don't have to do this for Malfoy if you don't want to."

"He says it's to thank you for saving me," he shrugged, "I don't mind, really."

Neville turned back to his books as she sighed, "Tell him to stop sending me letters, okay?"

"I can't," he refused, "He scares me."

"If he reacts badly just tell me. I'll take care of it," she put two hands on his shoulders and gave him a light shove in the opposite direction, "an important lesson to learn is to not let people use you."

Spite laced her words as she turned back to her friend, "Sorry, you were saying. Gillyweed?"

As time passed, several unopened letters sat on her bedside table. She couldn't bother to open them. They had been delivered to her almost every other day now.

~

"Stupefy!" Hermione had just blasted Ron into the wall as Lia stood in between the twins, rolling her eyes at the bet they had made.

As she watched her classmates, her distant gaze gave away what she was thinking about.

Every part of her wanted to go visit him at their secret place, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She had more self-respect than that. In fact, she had only been coming to the Room of Requirement per Harry's request for the DA.

"I let her do that," Ron unconvincingly told them, "I was just trying to be nice."

The three laughed as Harry called them next to the stand.

"Fred and-"

"I'll go," Lia spoke up and nudged at him. George chuckled as Fred stood his ground. The girl had been the best stunner in the class. Harry almost laughed, Fred underestimated her.

The picture of Cedric that hung on the mirror reminded her of how she learned how to perform the advanced spells. He taught her everything before this year. He tutored her, he trained her, he did nothing but adore her.

It was the quarrels she had with Draco that made her heart twist with the memory of her dead victor.

She readjusted her bracelet that laid on her unmarred hand and snapped back to reality.

"Don't get too cocky, Freddie," Lia tilted her head to the side and came near the fireplace, wand at the ready.

"I'll take my chances."

"On the count of three," Harry started, "One...two...three!"

"Stupefy!" Lia commanded her wand before Fred went flying, going a little bit higher than Ron.

Students gasped around the room as the red-haired boy groaned, "After all we've been through you're going to do me dirty like that?"

He rubbed his neck while Neville came to his side, offering a hand.

She fixed her mini skirt that sat underneath a large sweater, they weren't required to be in uniform during the weekends. Christmas was soon and this was the last meeting before the break for the holidays.

"For the record, we're not related," George told the students around him, earning a laugh from Ginny.

George had become friends with Theo recently as well. They had been acquainted during Lia's heartbreak to get her back to her usual self. It was a tricky thing to be friends with someone a part of Umbridge's squad, but it did have its perks.

"My brothers are acting surprised when they're bested by us," Ginny turned to Hermione and Lia and congratulated her.

"That's it for today," Harry chuckled and began to release students with a speech.

Lia saw Cho staring at Cedric's picture. Funny enough, she didn't talk to her that much even if they shared a common loss. Harry approached her as Lia left the room and expected to see one of the Weasley twins behind her.

"Where are you going, George? I thought we're having lunch at the lake today." She asked as Fred was flirting with Angelina.

"I'll meet you there!" the boy yelled back at her, "I have to do something first."

After Saturday DA meetings she'd have lunch with their friend group and he'd accompany her. Today was different.

Lia was left alone in the corridor as they usually walked down together. The inquisitorial squad was fed false information, courtesy of Theo.

From down the hall, she could hear Flint and Pike yelling at each other. They were supposed to take a guard this weekend. She gulped nervously and stashed her wand away before running into what she thought was a shorter version of Hagrid.

"Morningstar," she spat and fixed her uniform, "where do you think you're going?"

"Walking, Millicent," she tried to move past the girl but Millicent had stepped in front of her, "I'm not doing anything wrong, you can't get me in trouble."

"Pike!" she shouted. Footsteps began to approach them as a tight grip was placed on Lia's upper arm, "We know you're part of that secret club-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat at her, trying to make her let go, but she wouldn't budge. There was no point in calling for George's help, they were too far away.

"If you have nothing to hide, I suppose you won't mind sipping Umbridge's tea," Pike laughed with an ugly smile.

"I'd like to speak to Theodore," Lia began to panic as she stumbled down a spiral staircase with them, "You have no right-"

"Nott isn't here," Millicent breathed heavily onto her shoulder, "he's on a break today."

Her palms began to sweat as she remembered the several other times she had been summoned by Miss Piggy. Her hand burned for days after, not to mention the swelling. It almost brought her to tears.

"You can't bring me to Umbridge for walking," she stammered, "I haven't done-"

" _Morningstar_."

Lia was met with a pair of grey eyes once they reached the sixth floor.

" _Malfoy_."

He noticed the uncomfortable, large hand on her upper arm as she made eye contact with him for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Get off of her, Bulstrode," Draco nodded to her, "I'll handle this."

Pike and the girl swapped a look as she brought Lia closer to her, "We caught her lurking in the corridor upstairs. We're bringing her to Umbridge-"

"You bloody _cow_ , I said let her go," Malfoy took the liberty of grabbing the back of Lia's sweater and pulling her to his side, Millicent immediately backing down, "I'll take her myself."

"But _Zabini_ said-"

"So you listen to him now?" Draco unhanded the collar of Lia's shirt and took a step closer to him, "you know who your superiors are."

Magnolia almost rolled her eyes at their interaction before the two went scurrying away. She fixed her sweater and avoided his eyes once he turned around.

"You didn't need to call her that," she licked her bottom lip and sighed.

"I can call her whatever I like. She's my cousin, or half-cousin, I dunno," he shook it off, "are you okay? What the bloody hell are you doing walking around in a skirt that short?"

"I can wear what I want," Lia said coldly, still not looking at him, "thanks for the help."

Theo had been the cause of Draco's incessant love letters. He had one in his robe that he was waiting to give to Zyair to deliver it to her.

"Magnolia, have you considered what I asked?" he reached for her wrist but she pulled it away.

"Don't touch me," she said, unaware of what he was talking about, "I haven't opened anything you've sent me and I certainly don't want to."

"Then why do you wear the bracelet I gave you?" Draco took her arm gently before looking back up at her, "We can't be seen together. I thought we established this at the beginning of our relationship."

"'Relationship'? Is that what you're calling it now? Because weeks ago I thought you said I was some fuck toy that you could-"

"You know I didn't mean anything I said in front of them."

"You told them something private. You told them this publicly. You humiliated me in front of all your friends," she spat and ripped herself from him, "Are you really that stupid to wonder why I'm angry with you?"

Her other hand was behind her back. The hand that had been disfigured by Umbridge.

"I'm _sorry_ , Magnolia," Draco pleaded, "I need you to read the letters I sent you."

"I don't care if you're sorry," Lia gritted her teeth and took the bracelet he gave her from her wrist, "I'm tired of caring about you. It's exhausting."

It was like a stab to the chest once the words left her mouth.

It was like a weight on her shoulders to be about to finally say it. The never-ending cycle of Draco Malfoy toying with her emotions.

He did this. He always did this. She'd get angry then he'd say sorry, fuck her, and then he expected her to forget about all about his transgressions.

"I didn't sleep with you because I didn't care about you," Lia stopped in her tracks and kept listening, "I slept with you because I did. Why do you think I waited so bloody long? I didn't want this to happen."

She swallowed and looked down at her feet, "You were bored. I was just available."

Her whisper was almost silent.

"I need you to believe me. I don't have anybody else," he admitted, Draco's voice cracking, "please, Magnolia."

Her face fell as she heard his painful cries. Everything in her wanted to run to him, tell him that she wasn't angry and that he was enough but she couldn't.

_I can't._

Lia repeated it to herself until she believed it.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Lia was facing the direction where Blaise's voice came from as she heard angry footsteps.

"Draco, if you care about me the way you say you do, don't turn me in."

His demeanor changed, the walls he broke down for her came back up as he heard them approaching, "You'll be alright. It's only Umbridge."

Malfoy was back to his arrogant self, Lia could see it clearly on his face, "I was _wrong_ to ever think you could change, then. You won't change. Not for me, not for anyone. You won't change for yourself."

"I can't let you go," he started, "Millicent and Pike already-"

Lia's hand came from outside of his view, "This is what she does."

Draco licked his bottom lip as a hidden wave of concern washed over his pale features. He was completely aware of the woman's methods of discipline. 

He took his thumb to trace the scarred skin, "Umbridge did this to you?"

She nodded and snapped her head to the voices that were getting louder. He noticed her panic and she grasped his hand, her touch almost bringing him to her knees.

"Don't make me go back," she begged as her palms shook, "it hurt, Draco."

A beat skipped as he took a good look at her. He could lose himself in her eyes for hours if he wanted to.

" _Go_."

He eyed her lips, wanting more than just a simple brush of her hand. Lia tore their eye contact apart once she found herself longing for him as well.

It was a sharp sting that pierced both of their hearts as they yearned for the other's embrace.

Lia pulled away and began to walk past him, tears brimming in her eyes.

~

**"I envy you," he stared up at the overcast sky from his large bedroom window, "I envy you and your friends."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because after all of this, they'd still welcome you back with open arms."**

~

"Where the fuck have you been?" Draco spat as he closed the door of their dungeon behind Theo. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were still at dinner.

"Out," he took his shoes off and looked over at the distressed Malfoy, "are you alright, mate?"

"I don't understand her," he held his head in his hands as he began to rant, "I'm writing her letters, I'm bringing her gifts, I'm risking my reputation-"

"Have you been talking to Lia?" Theo asked from his bed, "Malfoy, I told you to give her space."

"I've been giving her space. A whole month of it."

"Stop the letters. Stop the affection and leave her alone," Nott shot back.

"What, so you can have her?" Draco sat up, defensively.

"Draco, we're friends," Nott sighed and made his way over to him, taking a seat at his side, "I don't know where you come from but friends don't do that shit."

The blonde softened and slumped back down, tossing an apple in the air that previously sat on his desk, "Sorry."

"You messed up big time," Theodore continued, "if she wants to be left alone you deserve to give her at least that. You shouldn't be getting close to anyone at all. We don't get that privilege. It's selfish for us to-"

"It's selfish for one of us. You don't know who the Dark Lord will choose," Draco's eyes lingered just beneath his shirt collar to a set of hickeys, "take your own advice, mate."

Theo furrowed his brows and stood up, taking a look in the mirror, "It's nothing."

Draco scoffed, hardly believing it. In his hand, he held the bracelet she gave back to him.

He knew only this; his mind was imbued with remorseful thoughts, his heart was reserved for aching, and his soul was undeniably and unfeignedly devoted to her.

~

"Daddy's back," Molly said with her hands on Arthur's shoulders.

She was at the Weasley's this Christmas at Headquarters. Her family had both sides coming to their house and Lia didn't want to make things harder by adding another body to the house, besides, she was gone for most of the year anyway.

"Lia and I will help with the potatoes, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione offered while laughing with Ginny, "Ron, come help us peel."

Harry was speaking to Sirius as the rest of them conversed at the large table.

Lia got out a bowl while Hermione poured out the water from the pot, Kreacher had been of little to no help this holiday season.

"Look at Harry spilling his guts about Cho to Sirius," Hermione poked at Lia's side, "he's completely in love."

More guests arrived as they heard the cold air slam the front door shut and Hermione gave a delightful greeting, "Professor Lupin!"

Lia put down her potato and ran over to the couple, "Hi Tonks, I missed you."

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled, "How are _you_?"

"It's been a tough year at Hogwarts I hear?" Lupin said from behind her as Lia unhandled his girlfriend, bringing him into a side hug.

"You wouldn't imagine," she sighed.

"It's Umbridge," Ron stood at the doorway, "the woman is bloody mental."

"Hey, Mags," George called from the top of the stairs, "can you come up here for a moment? Hi Professor. Hey Tonks, nice hair."

Lia told them she'd be right back before going into the twins' room.

"George?" She called out to his empty room, "Where-"

"Gotcha!" His hands were around her hips as he pretended to bite her shoulder.

"Ah!" she took a couple of steps away from him and caught her breath, "Piss off! Is this all you called me here for? I'm helping out in the kitchen."

Fucking weirdo, I swear. She thought to herself.

"Received a letter addressed to you," he stopped his laughter and pointed to a letter and a somewhat large black box on his bed stand.

"Why didn't the owl-," she stopped once she saw the empty envelope, "was that for me?"

"That one was for me. It was the same owl," he shrugged nonchalantly. Lia knew who the package and letter were from, what she didn't understand was why George was getting a letter from Malfoy Manor as well.

He left her alone as she opened the box.

Don't know if you'll want it, just thought you wouldn't mind.

Lia stared at his t-shirt that was folded neatly in the box. She carefully picked up the material and brought it to her nose.

It smelled of him.

Underneath was the bracelet she had thrown back at him a week or two before.

Her eyes made their way to the letter. She never dared to open the ones Zyair had given her. It would hurt too much. It would make her fall back into the cycle of desire and devastation that she'd been going through for a year.

Temptation got the best of her once she broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_My Magnolia,_

_I do hope you'll read this._

_I have... people, staying at my house this holiday. I couldn't help but to wish that you were one of them._

_If my recent apologies weren't clear, I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you._

_I hate that I have upset you. You're the only source of light in my life. I've surrounded myself with constant darkness and you walked in, completely changing me._

_I hate to be the thing that makes such a sweet girl sad. This will be the last letter you receive from me. If you ever find it in your heart that you want to talk to me once again, I will wait for you every night. You know where to find me._

_You know, I wake up expecting to see you sleeping. You look like an angel when you sleep. I miss the way your hands would feel around for me if I got too close to the edge of the bed. I miss the sound of you just breathing next to me, I grow restless without it. My bloody bed still smells like your hair._

_I need you. I'm sorry, Magnolia._

_With Adoration,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._


	22. chapter twenty two

"My _son_ ," Narissa Malfoy saw him in the foyer of their manor and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her hands proudly rested on his shoulders as she studied her greatest pride. 

"Mother," he responded flatly. His face was hard as he clenched his jaw and handed his suitcase to an old maid that was dusting. 

" _Theodore_ ," she nodded her head to him and he did the same. It wasn't the first time he was in Malfoy Manor, "Your father is with Lucius in the study."

Theo grinned at her as he gave a polite bow before leaving the two alone.

"You've grown so much," she smiled, placing a hand on the side of his face, "You've gotten more handsome."

He waited until Theo was completely out of eyes of view before embracing his mother fully in his arms, "I have so much to tell you, mum."

He was mumbling into her shoulder, the smell of perfume reminding him of his childhood.

"Oh, my beautiful boy," she laughed in surprise at his behavior and put a gentle hand on the back of his head, "You can tell me all about it later."

"Later?" He pulled away as she took his hand, leading him out from under the chandelier.

"We have guests," she said quietly, her expression falling, "Friends of the Dark Lord."

Draco walked into the dining area where familiar faces were gathered. Their dark attire and sinister laugher gave away who they were. He turned to his mother and gave her a nervous stare as she forced a smile.

"Narissa," Mrs. Zabini approached from behind them, "Blaise will arrive tomorrow, yes?"

The woman shared the same complexion as her son as well as some mannerisms as well. She held her head high, anytime she spoke, it fueled the flames of arrogance that she undoubtedly had. 

"Yes, _Zora_ ," she nodded and looked over to Draco, "Theo and Draco came early. Apparently, Blaise had some business to attend to. He will arrive with the Parkinsons."

She turned away from them as Crabbe and Goyle's father approached them with another greeting. Draco was quiet for a large part of the day.

~

Lia was freezing in the Black's house as she sat on the bed with Harry's head on her lap. Lia wore Draco's jacket that he had left her last fall. It wasn't like she missed him, she was just cold.

"Argh!" Harry winced, "Do you do this often?"

Harry rubbed at his eyebrows as she got the tweezer closer to his face once more.

"I don't have caterpillars, Harry," she said in concentration while Fred laughed from the armchair in the corner, "Now stay still."

"It hurts- bloody hell!"

He got up immediately, swatting her hand away and going to the nearest mirror.

"I'm not done," Lia ushered for him to come back as George apparated in with a platter of freshly baked cookies, "Come back."

He shot an annoyed stare at her and looked back in the mirror, "Brilliant. I'm red."

"Not as red as Freddie's hair," Lia joked, "Wash your face with some cool water so it can close your pores."

"Are you a beautician now, Mags?" Fred took a cookie from the platter before walking out with Harry. George plopped down and leaned on the headboard as he offered a cookie while she put the tweezers on the nightstand.

"And whose might this be?" He brought up her sleeve, noting the expensive material, along with the bracelet Draco had returned to her, "Are you trying to make me sad?"

She furrowed her brows as he began to make an ugly face, she couldn't tell if he was trying to cry or if was constipated.

"George, I-"

"I'm only joking, Mags," he poked at her side before taking another bite of a cookie, "I have a feeling I know where all your fancy things are coming from."

She swallowed nervously and shot back in a hushed whisper, "It's not like I'm the only one getting things from that owl. What are you doing conversing with Malfoy Manor?"

"Nothing," he shrugged and got up, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Shady bitch," she got on her knees on top of the mattress and snagged a sweet before he walked off and winked at her.

~

"Blaise, Pansy," Goyle leaned against the door frame of Zabini's room, "The Malfoy's Cellar isn't gonna raid itself."

The two boys excitedly got up as Draco rolled his eyes and knocked on Theo's door, "Let's go, mate."

Nott and Draco had caught each other in the act of sending letters out four days prior. Neither of them questioned the black parcel and letters that were tied to an owl. They didn't need to talk about it.

Theo got out of his room and looked to Pansy as she buttoned up her shirt after leaving Blaise's room, "Hey, Draco." She eyed him up and down, Blaise noticing it and sliding his tongue against the side of his cheek.

The gang made their way down several flights of stairs surrounded by mirrors and paintings until they reached the bottle-filled room.

"I always did love crashing at your place, Malfoy," Blaise chuckled as he took a bottle of alcohol in his hands.

"I don't know what's better, the drinks or the company," Pansy bit her bottom lip as her stare lingered onto the blonde.

Goyle's brows rose, he knew what incident he was talking about.

The summer before the third year, Draco lost his virginity to Parkinson on a drunken night. That was the beginning of their short-lived relationship.

The gang started drinking early that evening while their parents stayed upstairs. After a few hours and after a couple of shots, Theo decided he'd had enough.

"I'll see you lot in the morning," he got up from the barrel he had been sitting on and tried to stand up but ended up stumbling, "Shit."

"I got you," Draco put his glass down and caught him before he could hit the ground, "You guys go on, I'll take him up. Low bloody tolerance."

Draco may have seemed like an asshole, but when it came to guests his mother always expected the best. Nott's arm was slung over his should as they climbed back up to civilization together.

"I'm alright, Malfoy," he managed to get out, "I can go on my-"

"Let's get you to your room," Draco could smell the alcohol on his breath, the morning after wasn't going to be pretty, "Don't want your father seeing us."

"You're a strong bloke," he noticed as Draco supported most of his weight.

His grip on his friend tightened as he helped him stand up straighter before turning the knob and helping him onto the bed, "Call me in the morning, mate. That'll be a nasty headache."

Draco pushed his legs onto the king-sized bed and made sure he wasn't laying on his back. There was no need for him to choke on his own bile as he slept.

Once he made his way out, was on his way to his room with a tipsy walk. For the past couple of days, he'd been waiting for any word from Magnolia. It'd been the only thing on his mind.

He missed her with his whole being, it was like Theo was the only friend he had in the world right now.

"Draco," A firm voice said from behind him, "Where are your-?"

"In the cellar, father," he stumbled to face him, Draco gulping as he presented his best face.

He kept his eyes on the dark walls in front of him, desperately wishing to escape judgment.

"If you're to be a candidate for the Dark Lord next year, I expect you to stop getting foolishly drunk and risking our good name."

He heard laughter coming from downstairs, no doubt he and his friends were doing the same thing.

"It was just for tonight, father-"

A slap stung Draco's cheek as he looked forward, not looking up at his brute of a dad.

"Lucius!" Narcissa came from behind her son, "The guests are downstairs."

"Your son needs to grow up," he fixed the cuff of his sleeve, "he needs to focus."

Narcissa didn't say anything else as she grabbed Draco and opened the door to his bedroom, "He's still a child. You don't know if the Dark Lord will choose him. It could be Crabbe or Goyle or Nott's son. It won't be him-"

"It will, you incessant woman. If you'd have some backbone, your son could achieve greatness. You make him weak when you defend hi-"

"Don't talk to her like that," Draco said in the door frame, taking a step in front of his mother.

"You will speak when spoken to, boy," he said through gritted teeth as he clutched his cane tighter, his knuckles almost turning white. Draco didn't back down as he clenched his jaw and kept eye contact, "Get out of my sight."

Lucius spun on his heel and strutted down the dark hall.

"You shouldn't have done that, my boy," Narcissa stepped into his room and pulled him in, "did he hurt you?"

Her thumb grazed his flushed cheeks underneath the dim lights, "Is this how you live when I'm not around?" Draco pulled her wrists away, holding them gently.

"He's doing the best he can-"

"This is his best? It's bloody pathetic," he spat and unbuttoned his suit jacket, "He's gotten worse."

"He's under pressure from the Dark Lord," she put a kind hand on his shoulder, "Try to be patient."

He turned around and put his arms around his mother's shoulders, "Mum, I need you to stand up for yourself. Not just me. Auntie Bella never was treated like this by Rudolphus."

"And my sister is in Azkaban, my sweet," she appreciated his efforts but there was no fight for her. Not against Lucius.

"I'll do my part with the Dark Lord then I'll take you away from father-"

"There is no 'away' if you work for him. I will protect you," she squeezed his hand lightly before making her way to the door, "go to sleep, it's getting late."

Draco licked his bottom lip before watching her leave. His father's actions made his face tingle with the scars of his past. He was lucky he was only struck once tonight. If his mother hadn't intervened he surely would have had it worse.

The thought of seeing Magnolia at school in a week motivated him to get through the time he spent at home. How he longed for the relief that only she could give him. He looked around at his room, the fireplace crackling. It looked like the Room of Requirement, only Lia wasn't there.

Draco took his shirt off and began to change, but not before he heard a knock at his door.

"Pansy, what-"

"Shh..." she shut the door behind her loudly. Draco reached to see if anyone saw her but she caught his wrist.

"Get out," he ripped himself away, "I don't need Blaise seeing you in here."

"He's still downstairs," she came closer to him, eying his lips, "I won't tell."

The blonde paused for a moment, conflicted on the course of action that could be taken tonight. Was he really so devoted to a girl who didn't even write him back?

~

**"Didn't know you were a mama's boy."**

**"I'm not."**

**"Those lipstick marks better be from your mother."**

~

"It's brutal, the sessions that Snape are having with Harry," Luna remarked as a Hare bounced around her, "He's very brave for doing all this."

"That's it, Luna," Harry called out to her from a few feet away, "Keep it up."

"Thanks," she replied.

Patronus' of different students filled the room, their laughter was contagious. Hermione stood across the room as the enchantment blew past her.

"Okay, Colin, I see you," Lia said as she watched an eagle escape his wand

"Your turn, Lia," Harry took her hand in his as she held her wand, "Your happiest memory."

His cheek was against hers as he pointed her wand to the air, lifting it just above her shoulders. Magnolia smiled at him, "Expecto Patronum!"

Images of Cedric and her running through a forest in her 2nd year clouded her thoughts. His voice was as sweet as honey, the air that blew through her hair was warm, and the taste of freshly picked berries sat upon her tongue, but nothing came out.

"Try it again," Harry encouraged, putting his arms over his chest and letting go of her hand, "A more powerful memory this time."

"Okay," she nodded and focused once more, "Expecto Patronum!"

Memories of her first summer holiday during 3rd year at the Burrow was now clear in her mind as she remembered the smell of freshly mowed grass and the lunch that Molly had cooked coming from the kitchen. The feeling of home was always something she lacked at her actual house. Their smiles were bright as that summer day and the pie was just as warm.

"A new memory, Lia," Harry gulped, "Don't be ashamed of your memories."

She let her arm fall and looked back at him with an annoyed glare, "I don't-"

His stare fell onto the bracelet on her wrist and the jewelry around her neck, "It's okay to have those memories."

Lia's eyes softened and she had her wand at the ready once again, "Expecto Patronum!"

"Put more wrist into it, love," Draco called out from behind his easel.

The girl rolled her eyes and tore her gaze away from the pond. The flat stones in her hand had been picked by him as he sat on the river's edge with a paintbrush in his hands. It was the same day Draco had taken her flying last summer. The edge of her pant was rolled up while her ankles were covered by the water.

"I bet you've made that comment to plenty of other girls in a different context, haven't you?" Her back was turned once again as she tossed another rock into the water.

"Only to the ones I like," he joked and turned back to his work. The sound of a running stream played in the background along with a tune that Magnolia hummed underneath her breath. They weren't too far away from the house, neither was the apple tree they ate at.

"Tell me about the different places you've been to," Lia requested, still struggling to find the right angle to hit the surface of the water.

"There's not much to say, really," Draco shrugged. He had just told her that he would be departing for Italy soon.

"Are you kidding? You've practically seen the whole world," her arms went up big in the air, "Tell me about your last trip."

"Paris had nice music. The people were more...well mannered than most," he paused, "they have stunning cities and there are beautiful ancient ruins. Their culture amazed me. Even the people were enchanting. But I'm excited about Italy, I heard their lakes are different from ours, the water looks like it's out of a painting and their villages are beautiful, even for muggles my mother said. I would like to paint there..."

Draco came to a stop once he realized how much of a pussy he sounded like. His friend would've hit him.

"You're cute," Lia chuckled while stepping onto land.

"If you tell anyone I said that-"

"I won't," her wet feet left footprints on the dry stones, "I have always wanted to visit Paris. Maybe Japan. Fiji?"

Her laughter was like music to him as she sat upon the towel that he had laid out and leaned onto his shoulder, examining his artwork.

"I'll take you," he muttered, "I'll take you to all these places."

She took her head off of him and played with a rock that was beside them, "What does that mean?"

He saw her eyes connect to the corner of his canvas where small words had been etched in cursive.

'amantium irae amoris integratio est'

The canvas displayed a picture of their surroundings, a dark-haired figure that resembled her had her pants rolled up in the water. Lia placed a kiss on his shoulder and looked up at him for his response.

"'Lovers' quarrels are the renewal of love'," he stated, "It's Latin."

"I think it's beautiful," her eyes fluttered, "Where'd you hear it?"

"My parents fight a lot," Draco swallowed, "that's what my mother always said to soothe me."

He never did talk about his home life and when he did she was always sure to listen.

"She seems sweet," Lia watched his face as he began to paint.

He was quiet for a while after that before he finally put his brush down and looked at her, "Look at me and tell me you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you," she whispered, "I promise."

"Sing to me, Magnolia."

"Expecto Patronum!" Lia snapped out of her trance as she heard one of the twins cast the spell.

"You did it, Lia!" Harry grinned as a swan stretched its wings in front of them, "Keep your focus. Keep it going."

A loud bang on the wall interrupted all of them as the castle shook once more.

Umbridge.

Any positive thoughts Lia had about Draco was now crushed as she saw him proudly grabbing Cho Chang by her Ravenclaw robes.

~

"Magnolia!" Draco chased after her after detention regarding the DA.

The students had scattered and there was no one with her, "Stay away from me."

"Magnolia, I have something for you. I trust you had a good holiday?"

"I don't want any of your gifts-" she was caught off guard as he held out a purple vial, "What the hell is that?"

"If Umbridge catches you again and I'm not there, drink this," he took her hand in his and forced her fingers around it, "it will stop the pain."

"I can't trust anything that comes from you," she offered it back to him, "It's probably poison."

"I wouldn't hurt you," he waited until she put her hand down, "You know that."

"What do you want in exchange?" She slipped the vial into her robes.

"I don't want anything," he said and looked around to see if any people were coming, "Actually, I want to talk to you."

"We're already talking."

"Not like this. Meet me in the Room of Requirement," his eyes were pleading as she reacted passively.

"It's broken. _Miss Piggy_ broke it," she sighed, "Besides, if I meet you, we're gonna have sex then you're gonna expect me to forget all about-"

"Meet me at Hogsmeade then. The Three Broomsticks."

_He really was persistent this time, huh?_

"I don't wanna have _sex_ in a public-"

" _Magnolia_."

His voice was firm as he eyed the bracelet once again. He knew she wasn't over him. She couldn't be.

"Fine."


	23. chapter twenty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N 5 months later- Thank you for reading this far you're a champ for pushing through some shitty chapters RGIN#WPRGI if you really can't get through this babe just go to chapter 40 i promise you will love the book then okay bye- ILY SHAWTY

"Theo, I can get to Hogsmeade by myself," Lia put on her gloves and looked out to the chilling early February snow that lightly layered the ground.

The worst of winter had passed and she was to make her way to meet Draco.

She'd secretly been longing to see him ever since they were separated, though, Theo saw both sides of the coin and wasn't surprised. Draco's constant yearning looks in her direction in class assured him of that.

"Let me accompany you, Mags," he insisted, "If you're caught, I can tell Umbridge you're with me."

"Fine."

They spoke about their holidays with the two different families once they entered the village.

"How was George?" He wondered out loud.

"He's good, he's George," Lia awkwardly put her hands in her pockets, "Fred was good too. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," he brushed it off, "Just wanted to know how my mates were."

"Right," she put her hands in her pocket and stopped in front of the Inn, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Go easy on him, alright?" Theo nudged, "He's been miserable without you."

From afar, she could see the familiar hair of a Weasley twin as he beckoned at Theo.

Strange.

Lia walked into The Three Broomsticks and took off her scarf.

" _Magnolia_."

"Malfoy," she stated coldly and turned around. He was standing so close to her that she needed to tilt her head up. Her coat fell from her shoulders as Draco took it and walked her to a table, pulling out her chair and letting her sit.

He's being a gentleman in public. How odd.

Her silence was noted by the blonde as he cleared his throat and spoke, "How are you? Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah," she crossed her arms over her chest, "thanks for the letter."

All he wanted to do was stare at her. He wanted to memorize every part of her face as she avoided his gaze. Words struggled to come from his lips as he tried to find something he hadn't already reiterated to her.

"W-What do you want to drink?" He stammered while raising two fingers to call Madam Rosmerta over.

Lia finally got the courage to meet his eyes as she took in a deep breath, "I'm fine."

This is the first time they'd been on a real date since the school year had started.

Draco instinctively rolled his eyes as she took their order, "Two butterbeer-."

He didn't stop staring at her. The boy had practiced what to finally say to her many times before their meeting, but it was as if he was speaking to her for the first time.

" _Draco_ -"

He smiled at her saying his name, he'd been dying to hear it for weeks.

"Two butterbeers," He didn't bother looking at Rosmerta, but she did.

He knew her well enough to know that whenever she said she didn't want food, she was lying.

"- _Please_ ," Magnolia added while smiling up at the woman. She waited for Draco to talk, he just seemed too entranced in her features, "What did you want to talk about?"

He snapped out of it and gulped, "I wanted to talk about us. I'm sorry, Magnolia. For everything."

"There is no ' _us_ '," she leaned back, "Not anymore."

Draco remained unconvinced.

She couldn't do this to him. _Reject_ him. 

In her heart, she had already forgiven him the second she walked into the pub.

He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, "When we were attacked by the dementor, I should've protected you," he admitted, "Potter was right, you could've been killed."

Magnolia waited for more. He had plenty to apologize for. He knew that.

"Is that it?"

The boy swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry that I spoke to you, about you, that way in front of everyone," Draco reached his hand over the table, "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for being distant. I'm sorry for breaking your trust."

He kept the volume down, trying to steer away from theatrics to not be overheard by the folks that sat only a few tables away.

Lia took her elbows off the table, refraining from his touch. She watched him as he bit down on his bottom lip, awaiting her response.

"I'm not mad anymore," she took a sip of her drink.

"I told you I never wanted you to regret your first time and that's exactly what I made you do-"

_Taking accountability was new._

"I don't regret it."

As much as she hated to give in to the temptation of him, she couldn't help but fantasize every night about him.

The things he did, the things he said, and the way he made her feel.

Draco's hand was pulled back as she stared at it, remembering all the things those fingers did to her. Those rings that were so cold to the touch would send chills down her spine every time.

Her words were heavy as their drinks were delivered, "What?"

"I'd do it all over again," she said quietly. Being in public forced her to conceal the emotions she had buried, but she was at the end of her tether and couldn't bear to keep up her charade, "I hate that I would let you hurt me. I hate myself for signing myself up for heartbreak. I'm not strong enough to say no. I can't resist you."

It was as if a weight had been lifted over the boy's shoulders and clenched his jaw, "There's not anything that I can say that I haven't already told you-"

"I missed you," she let out a slight smile, looking around the tavern just in case, "I missed talking to you."

"I missed you talking to me."

Her sweet voice was like music to his ears as he drowned out the loud people around them.

A light that twinkled in her eyes softened her aura and melted his heart.

"Well, we were doing Patronus charms in the DA the other day," she finally put away her tough facade and took a sip of her butterbeer, "I had to think about my happiest memory to conjure my Patronus."

"That's wonderful," he beamed. He didn't care what she talked about at this point, as long as she paid attention to him.

Lia began to ramble like she usually did. It brought him back to better times. He loved it when she spoke of things she was passionate about.

"I thought about Cedric for a moment," she took a sip and licked her upper lip, "then I thought about my friends..."

"And?"

"It didn't work till I thought about you," she shrugged and let her cheek rest in her palm, squishing up her cheek.

"I'm wondering which occasion you're talking about," he finally let himself relax and take a sip of his drink. He had her back. This was enough for him, "I mean, you seemed pretty happy when I had my fingers-"

"We're in public," she lightly slapped his hand that held his cup and met his eyes, "I thought of last summer when you visited me. Next to the river by my house. Do you remember that day?"

"I still haven't finished that painting."

"I keep thinking about that memory," she sighed in content, "Lover's quarrels are the-"

"-Renewal of love," he finished, completely dazed and grateful that he had earned her forgiveness, "I'm sorry that we fight a lot."

"I promised I'd never leave you," she shrugged and brushed some hair out of her face, "You know, my muggle neighbor and I were talking this summer and she said something so funny."

"And what was that?"

"If it's not a little toxic, I don't want it," she laughed sheepishly.

"I mean, I wouldn't consider it to be toxic," he said defensively.

"It's okay. It keeps me on my toes," Lia grinned mischievously, "I like it. Let's just keep the fighting to a minimum, okay?"

"Okay," he said sincerely before she poured her humor out once more.

"I mean," she wiggled her eyebrows and leaned further onto the table, "I did hear makeup sex was great so-"

"So you get to make these statements in public?" He countered with a chuckle as he sipped on his drink.

Draco remained almost starstruck as they continued to talk throughout the afternoon, catching each other up on how life had been without each other.

~

**"Did you find my baby sister?"**

**"I'm sorry."**

~

"Lia?" Luna Lovegood tapped her shoulder as she walked through the courtyard, "Zyair is looking for you."

She seemed to be in a hurry as she skipped down to the Quidditch field. From across the ways, Theo saw the two and called out.

"Maggie! Luna!" They turned around, "You're not supposed to go down to the Quidditch pitch unless it's for practices, and frankly, I know you're not on the team. I can't let you go. You'll get in trouble."

"We have to, Zyair seems like he's in a pickle, poor thing," Luna smiled and began on her path while Lia stayed conflicted.

"Come with us, then," she offered, her eyes hopeful, "It's that first year, do you remember him? He's in Slytherin too."

There was a pause.

"Damn it, Maggie," he breathed out and came to a light jog as they ran down the hill together, "I can't keep covering for you, you'll get me in trouble."

She looked over at him to see freshly placed hickeys on his neck as his robes bounced, "If Umbridge sees your neck you'll be in trouble."

They arrived at the edge of the arena as they caught their breath, Luna already climbing up the stairs.

The Slytherin team was using the field, which meant Malfoy should've been one of the flying bodies in the air.

He readjusted his uniform and continued, "Don't mention it."

Thanks to the new decrees, boys and girls weren't allowed to be within eight inches of each other.

As for her relationship, she and Draco never spoke outside of the safety of the room of requirement.

She dropped the subject and followed Luna up the stairs. Before she could get to the stands, Luna stood in the stairwell, blocking Zyair from view.

Sounds of a couple of boys laughing came closer. And the sniffling got louder.

"Get out," a familiar voice growled at the larger crowd.

Lia turned her head to Theo as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It sounds like Malfoy."

A group of second-year Slytherins pushed past the three of them while Luna's brows furrowed.

"Is he really picking on a first-year?" Magnolia took a couple of steps up past Luna in frustration and saw the full picture of what was going on.

"I guess Zyair didn't need you," Theo said as he peered above Luna's head.

The two boys sat beneath the bleachers so that the players couldn't see their interaction.

Malfoy was squatted in front of the crying boy and tried to meet his eyes. The loud sniffles of his cries put a frown onto Lia's lips as she swallowed.

She remembered how that boy would deliver her Draco's apology letters every other day. He used to be so afraid of him.

"You guys should go," Lia whispered, "I don't want him switching his attitude if he sees you."

Her friends nodded in understanding before Theo offered a hand to Luna to help her down the stairs.

"You don't need them," Draco picked up a beaten up notebook that Zyair had drawn in, "What they say doesn't matter."

"They t-tore it up," he said as he violently cried. Magnolia had never seen Draco this gentle with someone before, "It was the only thing I had left of her."

"Your mother was a wonderful artist," he opened up the sketchbook with a delicate hand, "If those boys pick on you again, you hex them."

He immediately noticed Magnolia standing in the corner.

"Draco!" she said in a hushed whisper, surprising them, "You can't just tell him to hurt other kids."

"Miss Lia?"

"He'll learn to stand up for himself," Draco nodded and stood up, coming to his full height as he went through Zyair's notebook while Lia crouched at the boy's level.

"Fenrir Greyback is gonna come for me," he cried, "just like they came for her."

"Why do you say that?" She put a hand to his cheek and wiped away the tears that fell, looking up at Draco to see his hair wet as well as his robes. There was a drizzle as the Quidditch team practiced.

"The ten that escaped from A-Azkaban worked with him. He's out."

"They can't come here," she assured him while taking his hands in hers, "Dumbledore will protect you. He'll protect all of us. Isn't that right, Draco?"

He paused as he looked at her and nodded silently, "Did you draw these?"

Zyair nodded as Lia looked up to see a beautiful landscape of what looked like the black lake. A pleasing feeling erupted in her stomach to see someone with similar talents to Draco.

"Well, they're beautiful," she stood up and took the drawings in her hand, "You have your mother's gift then?"

Malfoy had the page turned to the end of the book, "Do you want me to let you in on a secret, mate?"

Zyair began to collect himself and glanced up at him, "S-Sure."

"I like to draw too," he offered his opposite hand and helped the boy up, "I'll have Magnolia show you it some time, yeah?"

"It will be okay, honey," she put on the hood of his robe and he threw his smaller arms around his waist, "If they have a problem with you, tell Draco. I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

"Thank you," he mumbled timidly into her stomach as she held the back of his curly head.

She bent down to his ear, "Told you he wasn't so scary."

Lia sent a look towards her lover and pulled away. Zyair began to walk back down the stairs where Luna probably sat waiting for him.

"Rictumsempura," Draco raised his eyebrows at the child's back.

"Draco," she said sternly.

"It's a tickling charm," he shrugged, "just thought you should know."

A smile came upon Zyair's features, his puffy eyes were red as he nodded and made his way down.

Once they heard his footsteps go far enough Draco took her by the waist and connected their lips. His cold yet soft lips making Lia grin, "Didn't expect that from you..."

He smelled of the field and felt slightly damp.

"I've had a change in heart," he pecked her again, "For today."

Magnolia knew it wasn't just a change in heart. He saw himself in the boy, though their appearances remained polar opposite, it was refreshing to see him defend the sweet boy. Usually, he was the bully that made boys like him cry.

"I liked seeing you like that," her arms brought them closer together, "You're hair looks nice like that."

"Like what?"

"Curly and wet," she blushed, "I don't know."

He rolled his eyes and cupped her face, "You shouldn't be so far from the castle, it's getting dark. I don't need Potter getting angry at me again."

"Theo's waiting for me downstairs, are you sure we couldn't just watch you practice?"

She could feel his grip around her waist tightened as she mentioned Theo.

"And have Crabbe and Goyle throw a bludger at your head once they realize why you're here? Absolutely not."

"Mags?"

Lia tilted her head to the side, Theo never called her that.

"Theodore?" she let go of Draco to see a Weasley brother downstairs in his place, "Fred?"

"Come on, Mags," he called up, "Theo's gone off."

"Go on, love," Draco nudged her and squeezed her hand one more time.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She was about to walk down but he spoke up.

"Wait-"

"What?"

"Give me another kiss."

~

"What are you looking at, Longass?" Goyle poked at Neville underneath an archway just beneath the north gates. It was two days since the incident underneath the bleachers.

Harry rolled his eyes and put a firm hand on Mr. Longbottom's shoulder as they passed him, "Ignore them, Neville."

A week had passed since she made up with Draco. Umbridge had canceled Dumbledore's Army and was now the Headmistress.

Ten prisoners were broken out of the highest class of prison in the Wizarding World.

"Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban," Lia watched him walk down the hill with his shoulders slumped, "I want to give Neville a hug."

"There you two are," Hermione ran next to Magnolia, "We've been looking for you everywhere."

Ron appeared next to Harry seconds later as they knocked on the door, "What's the plan now that the DA is discovered?"

"If Harry hadn't been trying to protect us by teaching spells we could all die within the week," Lia smiled as the giant opened the door, "We've missed you, Hagrid."

He invited them in and poured them four large cups of tea, "With Dumbledore gone, I'll likely be getting the sack now. Which is why I need to show you something. Follow me. And don't say a word of this to anyone."

~

"Promise not to tell," Lia held up her pinky finger, "okay?"

He had rested his elbows on a stack of books that was laid out in front of him as he rolled his eyes at her, reluctantly connecting their pinkies, "I promise."

The two sat at Draco's desk in the Room of Requirement as they tried to study, but as of late, Lia had been extremely talkative to compensate for their time apart.

"Hagrid's brother Grawp is living in the Forbidden Forest," she spat out quickly before putting a hand on her mouth, "I know I'm not supposed to tell you but how could I not? I mean, I tell you everything already."

His mind flashed to all the secrets he had been keeping from her. The things she didn't know about what really happened over the winter holidays. Guilt formed in his stomach.

"That oaf has a brother-?"

"Hey!"

He shook it off, "If Umbridge catches him, he's a lost cause."

"Which is why you're gonna help me so that she doesn't find out."

"I will?"

"Yup," she put her head onto his shoulder, "Also, I really should start going back to my dorm for the night, Hermione's noticing."

"We're 'studying'," he said innocently as a mischievous hand was sent to her thigh, "You need my help in Transfiguration."

"I need your help in some areas," she caught his wrist and put it on the table, "my pants isn't one of them."

"You're wearing a skirt."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, "The vanishing spell is used to vanish animate and inanimate objects..."

Draco eyed her lips and put a sly hand around her waist, pulling her closer. His head sat on her shoulder as he stared at her, doing so overtly.

She stopped reading and rolled her eyes at him.

"Read it again, I wasn't paying attention," he mumbled against her neck and lifting her so that she was now sitting on his lap, her chair empty, "Because I'd rather have you bent over on this table than reading these stupid books."

She laughed and put her hands around his. Draco began to come underneath her shirt and to her bare skin, "Draco, we have to study."

"We can do it later," the pressure he put on her waist differed as he whispered in her ear, "You're not ticklish by any chance, are you?"

"Don't- Ah!" she began to squirm on his lap, her back arching as she there her head back, unable to breathe, "I can't- stop it!"

A laugh emerged from him as she tapped his hands away, but they kept going. He put his lips to her shoulder and nipped at her neck, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She couldn't respond as he attacked her stomach, Lia trying to rip her hands away, her breath shuddered, "Draco!" She squealed.

A genuine smile emerged onto his face as he watched her beg for his mercy, "Merlin's beard, Magnolia-"

A thump on the wall made him come to an immediate stop, as he took his hands off her at once, she noticed his change and demeanor and finally was able to take in a full gasp of air.

"What is it?" She asked as she fixed her shirt and got off his lap, "Is everything okay?"

Draco stood up from his chair and fixed the cuff of his sleeves, "Stay here."

Lia put her hand over to the back of the chair and looked back at him, "Stop. What if it's Umbridge-"

He took two steps back and lifted her chin up before placing a kiss on her forehead, "Do as you're told."

Someone stood at the other side of the wall. He could feel it.


	24. chapter twenty whore

Lia pressed her ear up to the door once Draco left.

"Zabini."

"Malfoy," Blaise crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in his uniform, "So I see you've gone back to nasty habits."

The blonde seemed irritated as he pushed himself off of the door he was leaning on, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The other boy laughed and traced the corners of his mouth, "You wanted to meet up with your little fuck toy again-"

"If you're talking about Parkinson coming into my room on new years..." Draco had a smug smirk on his features, "I didn't mean to have her come to me."

Magnolia put a hand over her mouth as she furrowed her brows.

"She what?" Blaise sneered, his fists clenching.

"You heard me-"

Blaise threw a punch at Draco's cheek, the sound of impact making Lia panic as she rattled the handle of the door. He had locked it.

Draco took his thumb to wipe off a few drops of blood that sat on his lip, looking down at it and back up at Zabini before taking an elbow to his throat. The door jolted against the girl on the other side.

"This is a reminder, that you're nothing without me. I summoned you and your filthy mother to my Manor because I need you for what comes next," Draco was inches away from his face as cut off his airflow, "you were never a part of the plan until I wanted you to be."

Blaise let out a gasp of air once Draco was off of him, running away at once.

Draco huffed and fixed his attire once again before looking both ways before entering the room once again.

He watched her frantically packing up her books at his desk as he ran his tongue against the side of his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He ran a frustrated hand through his messily combed hair.

She kept her eyes down as he made his way to her.

A _fucking_ cheater. Out of all the things Draco Malfoy could be, this hurt the most.

"Who came into your room over the holidays, Malfoy?" She said through clenched teeth. 

She had already put all the things in her bag as he put his hands around her waist, "Let's not argue today."

"Why aren't you answering me?" She vexed and tried to wiggle out of his grip, "God, I can't believe that I thought you actually changed-"

"Let it go," Draco's arms remained tightened as her resentment grew, "I don't want to fight with you."

"Well, I do!" She raised her voice at him, finally pushing him away from behind her, "Don't touch me. Not when your hands touched fucking Pansy."

"Bloody hell, we were broken up," he brushed it off, "I don't have to justify anything."

"You could've chosen anyone! You could've chosen Lavender Brown for all I care," she snapped and faced him, her hair whipping her cheek.

He grabbed her wrist and brought his hand to the hair at the back of her head, Lia dripping the bag of books at her side, "Magnolia, I didn't touch Pansy."

She felt like she wanted to cry as she was forced to look up at him, "Yes, you fucking did. You told Blaise that she came to you."

"She came into my room, she wanted a quick fuck and I sent her away. Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you."

"Every night we were apart was another night I spent thinking about you," he whispered, "all of you."

To be fair, even if he did fuck Pansy, he'd make sure he was thinking about her the entire time.

Lia felt herself relax underneath his tough grip, "I'm sorry for yelling I just-"

He kept his hold on her as he dipped his head down to her neck, snaking his hand around her waist, "If you raise your voice at me again, I'll find a way to really make you scream."

Draco let go of her and walked back to the desk, shuffling papers around. Lia looked down timidly and swallowed, "Draco?"

"What," he said, still irritated. She made her way behind him, putting her arms around his waist, and put a hand near his crotch.

He stiffened and looked up at her through the mirror that lay in the corner, carefully watching her hand as it inched further down.

"Don't trick me like that again."

Lia pulled her hand away and made her way to the bag of books that laid on his floor. As she bent over, Draco aggressively pulled her back up to him, her back pressed up against his growing member.

"Let's put that mouth to better use, yeah?" He growled into her ear as he pulled her skirt down, probably causing a tear.

She gasped at the contact with the cool air as she got on her knees and faced him, unbuckling his belt.

Immediately, he pulled his trousers down, assisting her. His hand came into her hair as he made a makeshift ponytail.

She gasped as his length sprung out of his boxers and she opened her mouth, "I hate you."

"Stop being a brat," he put his hand to her cheeks and forced her mouth open, "Shut up and take it."

Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes as he hit the back of her throat, making her gag. He thrust into her invasively, groaning at the feeling of her lips around him.

At the same time, her hands came from her sides as she used them to pump him further. She looked up at him as he slapped the side of her cheek lightly and wiped a tear that fell from her cheeks.

A gasp emitted from her while she pulled away, " _D-Draco_ , I-"

Lia was interrupted as she took him in once more, him fucking her brains out.

One of her hands reached down past her underwear as she began to circle her clit. A pool of wetness awaited her as her moans vibrated onto his dick.

"Did I tell you you could touch yourself?" He pulled away and crouched down to her level, gripping her sore jaw in his hand.

"Let me touch myself please."

He eyed the drool coming from the corner of her mouth as he brought his wet lips to hers.

Draco caught her wrist and brought her up to her full height while his tongue explored her mouth, the feeling of her moans making his dick throb even more.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?"

He grunted against her lips as he threw her onto his bed, backing them up as she took off her sweater. His hands found her hair and he tugged lightly, earning a moan from the teary-eyed girl as she played with his dick.

"You're gonna fuck me," she whispered against his lips as he dipped down to her neck, placing sloppy kisses over her, "But not yet."

Lia flipped them over and reconnected their lips once again, her legs wrapped around his hips.

The Gryffindor wore no bra which gave his hands free range. He could feel her wetness through her underwear as she ground up against his dick.

His fingers rolled over her hardened nipples as she bit down on his lip, whimpering from the contact.

"Magnolia," he breathed out heavily.

She took her hair to one side and began to suck on his neck, hoping to leave a hickey or two.

"Mhm?" she questioned, starting to kiss his collarbone.

His hand made his way to the back of her head as he gripped her hair, causing her to look up at him, "If you think you're in charge here," he flipped them over so that her legs were still wrapped around his hips and his hand was now around her throat, "you're wrong."

Draco looked down at her before putting his mouth on her tit, his tongue flicking over her nipple, making her whine out his name, "Draco, please."

The hand that was once around Lia's throat massaged her other breast as she tangled her fingers through his blonde hair.

"What do you want me to do, my love?" he looked up at her, taking his mouth off her only to make eye contact while he worked on her tit.

Lia found herself at a loss for words, she used a hand to cover her mouth to stifle her moans.

"I- pleas- I want-," she tried to get out, he began to twist her nipple in his other hand.

How could he expect her to talk?

"You're going to have to use more words than that," he ripped her hand from covering her mouth, "I want to hear those pretty little sounds you make."

"I want y-your fingers inside me," Lia squirmed underneath him, "please."

He led a trail of kisses down her stomach and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Draco looked up at the girl as he breathed, cool air hitting her pussy.

He'd make sure to earn every sound he'd missed out on for the past couple of months. Even the thought of her pleasuring herself without him was enough to make him jealous.

He dipped his head down, putting his tongue against her clit, and slowly flicked it, driving her crazy.

"Draco, f-fuck," she couldn't contain her moans as she bucked my hips forward, her body begging for more, "oh, fuck."

"You're so wet for me, love," Lia tried to move her hips but he held her down harshly, his hands sure to leave bruises, "Nuh-uh, tell me what you want."

He never broke eye contact as he kept going, giving her the inability to talk.

"Y-Your fingers," her hands she pleasured herself, "I need you to-"

He quickly inserted a finger in her heat, making her clench around him. Before she could beg for more, he gently licked her clit one more time before sitting up.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes," she whined.

"If you want me to stop, at any point I want you to say 'blue'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Bend over and spread your legs," he used her hips to flip her over, ass up.

Lia's elbows rested on the mattress as her knees bent and she was completely exposed to him.

A hand came over her ass cheek, feeling the soft skin before a loud slap echoed in the room.

"Fuck," she shuddered as he spanked her ass again, "Fuck, Draco."

"You've been a bad girl," he sneered, "I want you to count for me."

His hand rubbed over the area before making an impact.

"O-One," she cried out as he smacked down on her, the tip of his cock sitting at her entrance.

"That was for talking back to me."

He hit her again.

"Two," she whimpered as her hands grasped the sheets.

"That was for not listening to me when I told you to stay put."

Again.

"Three."

Lia buried her head in the sheets, mumbling.

"I couldn't fucking hear you," he gripped her hair and bent her back so that he was right in her ear, "Say it again."

"Three," she repeated, tears spilling down her face, "Draco, f-fuck me. Please."

Her hands came to his hair lightly tugging at him before he threw her back down and caught both her wrists, "Did I say you could touch me?"

"I'm sorry-" he hit her one final time, "F-Four."

The sharp stinging turned into pleasure as he held her hands behind her back and grazed her clit with the tip of his dick, "I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you until you cum. Do you understand me?"

"I want you inside me," she begged.

A sharp breath escaped her lips at once. Draco thrust into her, not giving her enough time to adjust to his size.

He slipped into her easily. Her folds were dripping as he rammed his cock into her while watching her hands squirm.

She was being fucked so well. Lia could feel his throbbing cock inside of her as he slid in and out, his hands gripping her hips as he brought her to him with each thrust.

"You're being such a good girl, taking that cock for me, huh?" he grunted and he sent a hand down on her ass cheek. She yelped at the stinging sensation as he ran his hands over the red area.

"Y-Yes," Lia let out as her face was squished up against the mattress, "You're filling me u-up so good."

She whined and gripped the sheets, trying to stifle the moans.

"I'm gonna cum," he groaned, "shit, Magnolia. I want you to cum with me."

She could hardly breathe as he finally let go of her arms and took her hair in his fist.

"I'm close," she whimpered as he placed a wet kiss on her sweaty neck, "Please, Draco. I wanna cum."

Draco took a free hand to her clit and roughly rubbed it, "That's a good little slut, fucking cumming all over my dick."

Her back arched as her legs shook against him. His thrusts became more sloppy as he fucked her through her orgasm, her moans getting louder before she fell back onto the bed, breathless.

She tenderly turned over to see him staring at her with an unsatisfied hunger.

"Is that what not fucking for months feels like?" she said with her legs still spread and trembling.

He climbed on top of her, using his hand to cup her cheek that had mascara running down it, "I'm not done with you yet."

"What?" she said groggily.

He took her by the hips and flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Sit on my face."

"I can't," she straddled his hips and took a hand of his to hold, "I can't cum again."

"Yes, you can," he pulled her from his groin, positioning her just above his shoulders, "You're gonna cum on my face."

Lia stared down at him with her core hovering right over his lips before gently letting herself onto his tongue. Her right hand rested on his chest, the other on the headboard.

"Fuck," she pulled away once he made contact with her clit, "No, I can't."

She raised herself but his hands found their way to her hips, "too sensitive?"

Lia nodded and ran a hand through her hair, trying to take a leg off of him.

"Too bad," he pushed her hips down onto his tongue, overstimulating the bundle of nerves.

"D-Draco," she squirmed, her hips circling as she grew accustomed to the feeling, "You're so- oh fuck."

"Mhm," he sent vibrations to her core before getting two fingers and pumping them inside of her, "You taste so fucking good."

Her brows furrowed as she rode his face, her wetness spreading onto his cheeks, "I can't do it. I can't cum."

He whines urged him further as he curled his fingers inside her making her back arch. He smirked against her pussy as he kept up his pace, never growing tired of the sight that was on top of him.

"Be a good girl and finish," he breathed out before continuing his assault on her clit.

"Draco- oh shit," her walls tightened around his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Her legs shook more vigorously this time, "I'm fucking cumming."

She kept going until finally, she became too sensitive for him to even touch.

Lia laid down next to him as he took his fingers that were covered with her cum into her mouth.

"So beautiful," he watched her suck her juices off himself, "You did so well."

She took in a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around her, their naked bodies intertwining. The feeling of her soft skin against his made him melt. He almost felt guilty for hitting her so hard. The hand that wasn't underneath her made its way down to her ass, lightly squeezing and rubbing soothing circles over the area.

His heartbeat pounded in his chest as Lia's ear was pressed up against it before she broke the silence, "I liked that."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he took his lips to her forehead, kissing lightly, "You were so good."

She chuckled into his bare chest and smiled, "Let's do it again."

"Right now?" He teased, jokingly, "Bloody hell, woman, how many rounds can you-"

"Oh shut up."


	25. chapter twenty five

"How's everything with Snape?" Lia nudged at Harry as they walked to the Hogwarts express to drop off Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron for the Easter Holidays.

Hermione was finally going to see her parents, Harry was spending precious time with Sirus while he still could, and Ron was going to Romania for two weeks to visit Charlie with his family.

Time had passed, her secret had been kept safe. No one knew of her scandalous relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think we're going to keep having sessions," Harry shrugged, his expression vacant, "I accidentally saw into his mind. Stuff I didn't need to see."

Magnolia tilted her head to the side, her imagination running wild of the possible memories Harry had to see before she snapped out of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with one of us?" Ron asked her as he stood at the entrance of the train door, "Theo is even coming."

"Mum would love to see you," Ginny smiled.

"Sirius too," Harry added.

"My parents adore you," Hermione offered, "We don't want you all by yourself in the castle."

"It's okay, guys," Lia put her hands in the back of her pockets, "I'll find something to do. Zyair is staying too. Plus, I have a lot of studying to do for O.W.L.S."

"Whatever you say," Ron sighed and said a farewell, Hermione doing the same and following.

From behind them, the twins and Theo were on their way to the train as well. Fred and George raised their eyebrows at her empty hands, noting that she wouldn't be joining them this spring.

Ginny came up to her for a hug, "Make sure you steer clear of the Inquisitorial squad."

Harry came to her once Ginny was inside, the train whistle beginning to blow, "She's right. The cloak is in my dorm on the desk. Don't get into trouble. Your hand is healing."

"Yeah, yeah," she put her arms around his shoulders, holding her best friend closely, "Love you. Say hi to Sirius and Lupin for me."

He nodded, "Love you too."

Harry hurriedly climbed onto the train. Lia made sure to smile as she waved to them at the compartment window.

As the final whistle blew, George slid the train door open, beckoning for her to come in his direction.

"What are you doing?" Lia furrowed her brows, "The train is about to leave."

"Couldn't leave you for two weeks without making sure you had some of this," Fred tossed her a medium-sized circular container, "Bruise removal paste." He winked.

From behind her, he made eye contact with none other than Draco Malfoy. The train began its journey as a cloud of smoke puffed out the top. Fred started to move away.

"I hate you," she called out, "It's not like that!"

She tried to jog next to him for as long as she could.

"Better use protection or else he won't be the only one giving you bruises," Fred called out, his hand pointing at her as she stopped at the very edge of the platform.

Draco walked up and eased behind her.

"Hello, my love," he murmured with a simper as she turned around to face him, out of breath, "what's the bloody Weasley doing giving you gifts?"

She held the container to show him, "Bruise removal paste..."

A devilish smirk came across his features. The two were isolated in the clearing as they watched the very end of the Hogwarts Express chug away.

"Well, then. I'll make sure we don't waste it," he planted a kiss on her forehead as his cold hands wrapped around her waist.

"I'm surprised that your parents let you spend the holiday at the castle," she beamed up at him, placing a kiss on his chin, "It's getting warmer out. Can we go on a ride?"

Draco knew that once this school year ended that their time would be over. He went to great lengths to ensure time with her.

"What kind of ride are you thinking?"

She pushed at his chest lightly and rolled her eyes, "The one where we're outside."

"Outside?" He lifted his eyebrows in excitement. "Well, it's always good to try new things-"

"You whore," Lia turned around and began to talk back to the castle. To her surprise, he didn't follow her, "Well are you going to hold my hand or am I just going to walk in front of you?"

"Don't mind me, love, just enjoying the view," he walked up to her, slapping her ass lightly, "I love that hip sway you do."

~

The Slytherin common room was not everything she imagined it to be.

Lucky for her, Draco was the only member of the inquisitorial squad who was staying for the holidays, which meant they could do whatever they wanted as long as they evaded Umbridge.

It was the fourth night that week she had spent in his dorm. With the boys gone, they had the room to themselves.

"I want to learn how to braid your hair," Draco mumbled as he sat on his bed, watching Magnolia run a brush through her dark locks.

She grinned at him through the mirror, "Is that so?"

"Come here," he spread his legs and patted the space in between his thighs in which she gladly climbed. Her legs were crisscrossed as she faced away from him, "It's three sections right?"

"Yeah."

He brought her long hair from over her shoulders and took the brush into his hands, separating them like a child.

"Why didn't you go home?" He whispered as he took an outer section and crossed it over to the middle

"My family doesn't need me," she shrugged, "they're busy with Marie. My stepdad and I aren't close. My mom seems happy though. They don't write. You?"

He swallowed, unaware of what to say about the standing of his family, "My mother does. My father just shows up at the school to scold me. What happened to your biological father?"

"He'd beat me as a child," she said casually, as he looked up from the loose braid he was working on, "died of an alcohol addiction when I was 13."

Draco found himself at a loss of words before he lifted his brows and continued, "No wonder you like being spanked." He murmured.

"As if I'm the only one in here with daddy issues," Lia rolled her eyes and mocked, "'My father will hear about this.'"

"I'll pull your hair right now, love," he said firmly as he reached the bottom of the braid.

She looked at him teasingly through the mirror across his bed, "Do it. I'll like it."

Her threatening tone made him pull lightly as he whispered in her ear, "Don't test me."

"Pussy."

He carefully yanked her head back and brought his hands around her waist coming up and tickling her, "You little minx."

"Stop it!" Her laughs filled the room as she involuntarily laid on his chest.

His legs came around her waist as he smiled into her hair, watching her squirm and kick.

Her tremulous, wheezy voice pleaded for a rest he would not provide.

"I told you," he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, "not to test me"

"D-Draco, ah!" She caught her breath as he slowed down, laughing with her. "I'm serious, stop it."

The sound of his laughter made her melt just by hearing it. His arms came around her as he kissed her cheek, "You're so tempting, princess."

She sighed and turned herself over so that she lay upon his chest, in between his legs.

Lia's pulse steadied as she brought a hand to his cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He stared back at her, looking down at her eyes that were filled with praise, "I can't describe the way I feel about you."

Three powerful words were begging to leave her lips. She never said them.

Out of a fear of rejection, he never said them either.

These words were long overdue before she broke the silence, "Why don't we leave Hogwarts for a little bit?"

He smirked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair, brushing out the remains of the braid, "Hogsmeade?"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean leave. I want you to meet my nana."

"You want me to sneak us out of Hogwarts, by broom, to meet your grandmother?"

"Look at you, planning everything out," Lia bit down on her lip, "I got my magic from her. She loves magic. She's a character."

"Oh," he gave her an uncertain look, "love-"

"Well, I can't meet your parents," her bright smile began to fade, "I want to introduce you to some family, you know? Boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

His silence was noted before he stammered, "Magnolia, I-"

"Unless, you don't think of us that way," she swallowed before getting passive, her expressions could've been mistaken for disappointment as she tried to read him, "I just thought, after all this time, that we'd, you know, be more involved in each other's lives."

Lia always dreaded that he'd do this; he couldn't commit to a real relationship. She wanted so desperately to love him with no limit or bound.

To love someone so fiercely and with such passion was a fragile thing. It required work that she didn't think he was ready to put in.

"We are involved in each other's lives," Draco's brows furrowed as she began to get off of him, swinging both of her legs to the edge of the bed.

"You're friends don't know about me. Hardly any of mine do, it makes total sense. Forget I said anything," she scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to get emotional with tears brimming at her eyes, "I mean- it's probably silly. I could never meet your parents anyway, that'd be too dangerous-"

"I will take you home one day, Magnolia," he ended her rambling and took both her hands in his, "He's met you once. He believed that you are a Morningstar. I can't put you in a position to risk that. Not when the Dark Lord is back. It's too dangerous. He can't see me in lo-"

He stopped himself.

"In what, Draco?"

Her eyes searched for any sign of what she thought was expected in their future.

He cleared his throat. "In...volved with someone," he finished and ran his thumb over her fingers, the feeling of his rings making her chill, "If I have a weakness, he will think I'm distracted and he will take you away from me."

There was a moment of questionable silence.

"Right," she pursed her lips together, unsatisfied with his answer, "Forget I said anything."

"I shield you away from my life to protect you, you must understand that," he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Protect me from what?" She exclaimed, taking his hands off of her face, "The world isn't out to get us, Draco! We're not Harry!"

"But Potter told you about the war coming," he ignored her angry sentiments and looked at her with anguish, "I can't have you on the wrong side of that."

She clenched her jaw underneath his touch, "Fine."

"That means you're still mad." He brought their foreheads together, requiring her to do the same, "I'm sorry, my love. I do this for you."

He kept her there for an immeasurable moment until he was sure the doubtful thought of his feelings for her were silenced.

She finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze that burned with reverence.

"Okay," she whispered and softened her glare.

A light smile graced his lips as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now tell me, where does your grandmother live?"

~

Lia flattened out her ankle-length skirt once their feet hit the ground in front of her Nana's house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she turned to the boy and saw him fixing his tie.

Of course, he was formal.

It was better that she introduced him to the magical side of her family. A dinner with her muggle father and squib mother wouldn't have done her much good.

"I'm getting involved in your life," he shrugged and took the broom from her hands, allowing him to carry her things, "Boyfriend-girlfriend things."

"I should warn you," Lia came up to him and undid the tie he had just straightened and ran a hand through his middle-parted blonde hair, brushing it down.

"What are you doing?" He tried to dodge her hand but she was quick to mess his attire up.

She smiled at his edgy appearance, "My nana isn't like most witches her age. She's, Uhm, more...out there."

They were at a hillside next to the ocean. A house sat on the edge of the cliff, from the outside it didn't look like much, but the inside was something else.

"I'm sure I can handle an older woman," Draco raised his brows as he tried to evade her touch, "Quit touching my hair."

She continued to pester at him before being satisfied with his look. A nice spring breeze blew past, accompanying his racy features.

"She prefers her men... on the rougher side," Lia placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and began to talk to the large house that was a couple of hundred feet away.

"Well, I'm not being pimped off to her, am I?" He called out to her before following.

"I feel like you'll like her," Lia looked back before stepping onto the porch, "She's funny."

Her ambiguous tone made him nervous as he stared at his reflection through the windows of the house.

"Bloody hell, Magnolia I look like we've just had sex-"

"There she is!" The door swung open with such force, "Look at my girl!"

The woman that emerged was a replica of Lia that aged a couple of decades. She wore a maxi dress with a plunging v-neck that caused Draco to look away out of respect.

"It's me," she chuckled as her arms that were covered in age marks squeezed the life out of her, "Glad to see you're still kicking." She wheezed.

"Can't kill me," her old laugh rasped as she pulled away and turned to the boy, "Now what do we have here?"

"My...boyfriend," Lia started, careful of her word choice, "He goes to Hogwarts as well, nana."

"Draco, ma'am," he introduced himself, trying to offer his hand, but she had other ideas, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Glad you're not making the same mistakes as me, bringing a muggle home," she circled him, her hips swaying just like her granddaughter as she looked him up and down, "He's sexy." She said with a growl.

"Oh my god," Lia crossed her arms and put her forehead in her palm as Draco bounced a cocky brow in her direction.

"I'm Oceanne, but you can call me whatever you like," she winked before going inside, inviting the two in.

"Call her, Nana," she said under her breath as they went inside.

They took a seat at the parlor, to Draco's surprise, a house-elf came in with tea. Oceanne's eyes never left Draco, her wiggling her eyebrows at Lia once in awhile.

"Thank you, Kittrick," Lia beamed the small thing while taking the cup, Draco did the same and nodded at him.

"So tell me," she crossed her legs flashing a coquetry smile at the boy, "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, ma'am," he said, putting his cup down and resting his elbows on his knees, his stance dominant, "And you?"

Lia observed their interactions, after all this time, it looked like her grandma stayed as horny as she was when she was 16.

Maybe bringing Draco to her wasn't a good idea.

"Where did you get that piece of jewelry?" She leaned over, noticing his ring filled hands and taking it in her delicate ones.

He glanced over to Lia as she stared at him wide-eyed.

I'm so sorry. She mouthed, embarrassed.

"It's a family heirloom," he didn't try to pull away, he seemed entertained.

Her shirt dipped a little too low comfort as she looked at his fingers.

"Dear Lord, child," her grandmother turned to her, "Did you bring home a Malfoy?"

"Uhm," she cleared her throat and furrowed her brows. Lia panicked to spit out words. She wasn't aware their families had a history, or what kind of history that was, " _Yes_. Yes, nana."

"Is there a problem?" Draco spoke up, making Lia's stomach twist.

"My goodness, you're Abraxus' grandson," Nana dropped his hand and went back to her seat, "Tell me, how is he nowadays?"

"Died of Dragon Pox three years ago," he let out a sigh of relief.

"It happens," she shrugged and laughed.

_Jesus Christ._

"May I ask _how_ you know him?" Draco let himself relax.

"He and I dated for 2 years. I was a year younger than him," she smirked to herself, taking a moment to reminisce, "I was a little flirt I was."

"As is Magnolia," he lifted a brow.

She gently hit his shoulder as they continued to talk through the afternoon.

After having dinner, the two retired to their rooms.

"Now I'm giving you two the same room," she gave a false sense of authority as she held up a finger, "and I expect to hear no thumping, creaking, moaning-"

"Yes, nana," Lia breathed out, her face clearly flustered as they stood on the base of the stairs, "Goodnight." She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, my sweet, tell me," she said into Lia's ear, so quiet only she could hear it, "is their _size_ hereditary?"

"I want to rip my ears out," she whispered back before pulling away.

"Goodnight, _Oceanne_ ," Draco emphasized her name as he took her aged hand in his cold one, placing a kiss on the back.

Lia had to look away, staring up the stairs.

"Malfoy men," Nana put a hand on her hip as she watched the two go off.


	26. twenty sex

"What a day," Lia said as she shut the door of her bedroom and leaned on it and began to ramble, "Sorry about nana, she's something else. I didn't think she'd act that way around you. But isn't it crazy that our grandparents knew each other? I kinda miss Hogwarts already. I know it's only been a day but..."

Draco examined the space and zoned her out. It surely wasn't as big as the room of requirement, but it would make do.

He took his wand from his back pocket and brought it to the window, muttering something Lia could hardly hear.

She noticed him curiously until he turned around.

"Colloportus."

Lia thought he aimed at her until the lock of the door came to a click and he brought his wand to his side.

"What are you doing?" She said, making her way over to him and brushing his forearm.

Draco's tie was loose around his neck as he undid it roughly, "I've been waiting to get you alone all day."

He took a palm to the nape of her neck and a couple of fingers beneath her shirt, harshly removing the fabric off her.

Hands came around her waist, pulling her skirt down slowly. He never broke eye contact as he began to crouch down looking up at her and peppering kisses on her chest as he came to his knees.

"We can't do this," she moaned lightly, her mouth agape, "Can this wait till we get back?"

Draco ignored her.

All-day he'd been putting on a good boy act. The Easter Holidays were supposed to be their alone time in the room of requirement, he intended to waste no time.

His hands came from her hips, past her ass, and onto her thighs as he brought his lips to them gradually sucking, "Part your legs."

"No- Draco-"

He left hickeys in those places as he pulled away.

"Do as I say," he fixed his eyes on her as she gladly pulled her legs apart, "do you remember the word I told you to say last time if you wanted me to stop?"

She nodded as he placed a hand on the inside of her thigh, tracing where he had left love marks.

Lia took in a quiet breath he grazed his hand over her core, "I remember."

Parted legs granted him the access he needed to sit up taller, placing a kiss just above her waistband, "I want to hear you say it."

"Blue..." She gave him a firm stare as he placed a wet kiss over her clothed cunt. She found herself at a loss for words as he took a finger to rub against the delicate area, "oh shit."

A smile came across his lips once he saw her reaction, "Such a good slut."

He took his teeth to gently tug down the top of her underwear, pulling them off of her. Her hands trembled as she put one on the back of his head.

A middle finger came right in between her folds and she gripped his hair tighter, "So fucking wet and I haven't done anything."

She caught his wrist as he brought his mouth to taste her, "Draco, she'll hear us."

"She'll hear you if you don't shut the fuck up," he mumbled and brought his lips to her pussy, slowly flicking her clit to see her fall apart above him.

A knot formed in her stomach, going straight to her core as she licked her bottom lip, "Fucking hell."

He stuck a finger inside, curling up so that she would really be able to feel it. Her eyes looked towards the ceiling as he observed her every move.

Her whimpers were noted as her legs began to tremble. Draco carefully pulled his fingers out and dragged it up her thigh after standing up to his full height.

"Look at this mess," he brought his other hand to her cheeks, harshly squishing them so that Lia would look at his fingers covered in her juices, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her eyes flickered from him to his fingers quickly as she mumbled underneath his grip, "I'm sorry."

He pouted at her before taking her juices into his mouth. She watched in awe as she reached for his crotch, his member already hard in his pants.

"Get on the bed," he demanded, his voice low as he ripped her hands away, fully taking off his tie.

She followed what he told her to do and sat on her knees in the middle of the bed, completely naked.

"We'll get caught," she rolled her eyes.

"Which is why you're not gonna make a sound," he came to the edge of the bed and ushered for her, "Come here."

Once she faced him, he turned her around, giving her ass a light slap, "Draco, what are you doing?"

He took his tie and put it around her head, covering her eyes so she was now blindfolded. She could feel his cock pressed up against her ass as he secured the knot.

Hands shoved her down onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow as she held herself up with her elbows. A warm body pressed up to her, his chest now bare while he put a kiss to her cheek.

"Spread your legs for me," his breath tickled in her ear as she did as she was told, desperate for his touch. "Show me how you pleasure yourself when I'm not here. "

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "But I thought-"

"If you want to cum, do it yourself," he sneered against her ear lobe, taking the hand that rested on her stomach and leading it down to where he desired, "If I was going to touch you don't you think I would've tied your hands behind your back as well, darling? "

"Oh," her voice almost seemed disappointed before she touched her swollen, wet pussy.

Her fingers glided over her clit easily as she bent her legs and bucked her hips. He watched her in awe as he took his length in his hands, pumping his cock.

"Listen to all those fucking sounds you're pussy is making," he groaned and put an arm behind her neck, "I bet you could put a finger in, huh, princess?"

Her free hand grasped for his as she took her hand further down, inserting a single digit in, "Fuck, Draco-"

"Shut the hell up," he grunted into her ear as he watched her from the mirror that lay directly opposite to them, "Unless you want to be caught acting like a stupid slut, you follow what I say."

The hand that was holding his came over her mouth as she nodded and whimpered into her palm, "Mhmm."

"Put another finger in."

She inserted her index finger this time to accompany her middle as the end of her palm put pressure on her clit.

For a moment she took her hand off of her mouth and turned to where she assumed Draco was, "Oh, shit. I wish my fingers were your cock-"

His arm that lay under her came over her mouth, stifling her moans, "I told you to keep quiet."

"Mhm," she nodded and continued to finger fuck herself, Draco has precum on his dick as he pushed her further, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed into his hand before he took his hands off of her and reached for her wrist, pulling her only source of pleasure.

"You stupid little slut," he left her side as she whined, desperate for any source of friction, "Couldn't shut up, could you? So fucking needy."

"Touch m-me," she whispered into space as she heard a few things shuffle around, "Damn it."

The bed was cold next to her as she felt the bed dip at the end as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to him and grabbing his belt from earlier, "You'll get what you want."

"You don't know how to make me cum anymore, don't you?" She threw him attitude as he pushed her back down, her back arching on top of the duvet as her hands were held together, "It's pathetic, really. Doing the absolute most to- oh my fuck. Shit, Draco."

The tip of his tongue revisited her folds in delight, licking up her slit, "you were saying?"

Something thin and sharp reached just below her breasts, "W-What is that?" She stammered as he flicked his tongue over her clit, her hands having nowhere to go.

"My throwing knife," he whispered against her, "Stay still and shut the hell up. I mean it, darling."

Her hips bucked against his face as her hands barely ran through his blonde hair, her squirming drove him to the edge as he brought two fingers inside her at once.

"It feels so fucking-," she stopped herself once she felt him applying more pressure to the knife as he dragged it further down her stomach, stopping at her hipbone, "Mhmm."

Lia's legs shook and trembled as he felt her clench around his fingers, his face covered in her wetness, "Is my girl going to cum?" He breathed out as he smiled up at her.

She nodded quietly as he continued to run his tongue over her sensitive bud, "Let me cum," she whispered.

"Cum on my fingers," he lifted himself, letting his thumb rub her vigorously, "I want to feel how tight you get."

Her hands covered her face as he watched her fall apart in front of him, "I'm gonna- oh fuck."

He made sure to press deep enough to ensure she stayed quiet underneath his touch, "That's a good little slut. Look at you getting off on me."

Lia kept her hips bucking as he put his tongue on her now overstimulated clit, "I'm done, Draco. I'm done-"

She tried to get away but he had other ideas, "I'm not finished with you, Magnolia. Come here."

He climbed on top of her as she was left breathless, coming down from her orgasm. The blindfold that he put on her heightened her senses. Every sensation on her skin was like sparks flying through her body as he placed a soft kiss on her jaw.

"I can't tell if you still want me to fuck this sweet pussy," he planted a kiss on her mouth, using his tongue to give her a taste of what he just had, "or do you want me to face fuck you instead."

His knee rested in between her thighs, her wetness still there as he took the privilege of squeezing her breasts, rolling her nipples in between his fingers. The coolness of his rings made her chill.

"Can I- I wanna-" she started to turn her face away from him. She couldn't see anything but she knew he had a cocky smirk on his face as he placed sloppy kisses on her neck.

"Don't be shy," he whispered and flipped them over, so that she straddled him now, "Not after all that begging you did."

The new position took Lia a second to get used to as she brought herself up, trying to make her way out of the belt around her hands, he only tightened it more.

"I want to ride you," she whispered as she hovered above his hard dick, "Please."

"Glad you cut the attitude," he readjusted himself to right outside her entrance, "You know not to make sound, don't you, my love?"

The knife was against the side of her throat as she swallowed nervously above him, nodding her head in understanding.

"I've never done this on top before," the tip glided easily into her as she let out a light gasp, holding herself upon his chest.

"Let me help you, darling," Draco said as he thrust up into her cunt, her walls tightening, making him take in a sharp breath, "Relax for me. You're so fucking tight it won't fit."

"Go slow, okay?" She begged unobtrusively as she let out a sigh, the cold blade leaving her soft skin as she put a hand to his wrist, bringing the weapon down.

He let her do this, as she was at her most vulnerable with him right now.

Lia's hips began to bounce as she tried her best to ride his cock, the feeling of him filling her up delivering her second wind.

"That's a good girl," he groaned as he matched her rhythm and put his hands on her waist, guiding her to do his bidding, "Keep going for me."

She kept her pace as Draco's lips took in her nipples every time she'd lean forward, "Yes, D-Draco."

"Only I can fuck you this good," he said brutally, "You're my personal little slut, aren't you?"

Lia was almost silent whenever sounds would escape her. His grip on her hips would surely leave bruises in the morning.

He had already marked up her thighs, after all.

The pleasure began to overtake him as he began to fuck her at a relentless pace, showing no sign of mercy for her not to want to scream.

"Draco, I'm gonna cum again," she squeaked out as he rammed into her, his cock twitching inside her, "I want you to cum inside me."

"You want my fucking load?" He threw his head back as their pace began to meet up again, his thrusts getting more sloppy as her head leaned forward, "I'm cumming. Fuck, Magnolia." He said into her ear.

"Me too," she bit down on his neck as she came, her entire body shaking this time, "Feels so fucking good."

The two rode out their highs and ended up with Magnolia blindfolded and tied up with his dick still inside her.

"How beautiful," he said as he ran a hand through her messy hair once the neck tye granted her sight back, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled down at him, her vision still a little blurry as he began to untie her wrists from the belt, "very much. The knife was a nice touch."

Lia plopped down beside him, their naked bodies intertwining as they caught their breath.

"Did I hurt you, Magnolia?" Draco grunted as he held himself up on his elbows, looking down her body to see love bites over her thighs and bruises that would only get darker by morning, "I'm sorry, my love."

He took a thumb over her hip bones, tracing the marks he left and bringing his lips to them.

"I liked it," she smiled down at him, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He muttered against her skin.

"Mhm," she nodded with a yawn.

"Let's get you cleaned up then, mhm?"

The two went into the bathroom and came back out only to fall asleep in one another's safe embrace.

~

_Fenrir Greyback was hunched over a small basket in the dining room of the Malfoy Manor._

_"What are you doing?" Lia screamed, "Stupefy!"_

_The wand blasted him to the wall before he could do any further damage. Immediately she ran to the side of the bloody basket, peering over to see the most horrifying image._

_Her heart dropped once she laid her eyes on what was once her baby sister, Marie._

_A bloody mess was all that was left once she felt a pair of arms around her._

_"Maggie, let's go we need to leave-" Theo was cut off by the roar of the werewolf she had stunned, holding Theo to his chest._

_In a whirlwind of anxiety, she jolted towards the door where she saw Draco._

_"Draco, you have to help-help me," Lia cried and took his arm in which he stiffly kept at his side, "Please, they are hurting my sister-"_

_Her sobs came to a halt once she looked down at the arm she was holding._

_The dark mark lay on his pale skin._

_Voldemort's mark._

_Draco's father spoke up behind him, "Get your filthy, mud blood hands away from my son."_

_"Mudblood?" Lia choked out, her mind still crazed about her baby sister, "Draco, what are they talking about?"_

_"Lucius-" his mother put a hand onto her husband's shoulder, "this is enough."_

_Bellatrix was glaring at Magnolia as well, "Well, don't get soft now Cissy! "_

_"They're children," she said frantically, "That was a child, Bella."_

_"Crucio."_

_"AH!" Lia was shot to the ground as Lestrange used the cruciatus curse on her, "H-Help me. Pleas- AH!"_

_He did nothing as he watched her suffer._

_Draco turned away from her, tears brimming at the side of his face, "I'm sorry, Magnolia."_

_"You'll kill the baby!" Theo shouted as Greyback held him in place, his grunts were almost as loud as Lia's screams._

_"I'm sorry," she pleaded, "AH!"_

_Her cries echoed in the foyer as Narissa went to comfort her son. Bella had her eyes fixated on the shaking girl before she finally put her wand to rest, "Tough brat."_

_"What baby?" Narissa put a hand over her mouth as Draco ripped himself away from her._

_Lia could barely move as her wrist twitched on the floor._

_"I have a child?" Draco stared at his murderess of an aunt and got his wand out, pointing it at her._

_"Awe, look at him," she pouted and turned to her sister, "baby Dray is all grown up now. You're not going to use that on me. We all know you can't."_

_"Draco, son, put the wand down," Lucius sneered, carefully putting his hand out, "Come."_

_"Do it, Draco," Bellatrix taunted, "Give me your best shot."_

_His hand began to shake as he faced internal conflicts before finally dropping his stance._

_"Coward," she laughed, "just like his father."_

_"Th-Theo-" Lia wheezed out._

_He turned around just as Theodore broke free from Greyback, "Maggie!"_

_Draco's heart shattered as he came to his lover's side, "Magnolia? Are you alright?"_

_"Don't touch me," she said numbly as Nott came to her aid, holding her up by her elbows, "I can't even look at you."_

  
**~**

**"If you lay a hand on her again, I will kill you."**

**~**

"Help me, please-" Lia mumbled into Draco's chest, "Help..."

Draco fuzzily squinted his eyes open in the darkness, "You're talking in your sleep, love."

Silent whimpers emerged from her lips as she buried her head in his chest, her eyes completely shut, "They're going to kill me."

It was as if his heart stopped beating for a moment as she grasped the collar of his shirt, waking him up completely.

"Magnolia," he pulled away and shook her shoulders, "You're having a nightmare. Wake up, darling."

"Don't let them get me," her face said it all as she began to sob in the dark, her head shaking back and forth.

"Don't one's gonna get you, love," Draco furrowed his brows and tried to take her wrists but she pushed him away, "Wake up."

"Don't let them take me," she cried loudly and screamed, "Stop it!"

"I'm right here," he sat up completely and tried to shake her once more before she began to kick, "Magnolia, wake up!"

It was almost as if he was yelling at her, but there was no use.

"Don't let them take me!" Her fingers came over her throat. It looked like she was choking.

"If this is a sick prank-" her hands shot down to her sides as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "You're scaring me, love. Wake up!"

A trance-like behavior took over her body as she began to tremble outside of his grasp, pulling the covers off the top half of their bodies.

"Help-"

"Oceanne!" Draco yelled from their room and pointed his wand to the door, "Alohamora."

It clicked as he heard her running up the stairs.

"What wrong?" The door banged on the wall as she ran to the girl.

Her eyes went blank as the two looked at each other.

"She was sleeping then the next thing I know she's having a night terror," Draco's voice broke, "What do I do?"

He panicked about what course of action to take next. Lia's body jolted violently in their bed, her muttering words that Draco couldn't understand.

"Hold her down," Nana started before getting out her wand from her pocket.

Draco's eyes widened as he held Lia's shoulders that were thrashing on top of him, "What are you doing to her?"

"Quiet," she narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at the girl's forehead.

Draco wrapped his arms and legs around her cold body so that she was strapped down, "Is this going to hurt her?"

All he could see were the tears streaming down from Lia's closed eyes as he felt them fall onto his biceps.

Nana had fear written all over her features as she ignored him, "Commulceo."

The boy had to look away as bright beams appeared out of the top of her wand. He could feel its rays slightly stinging at his arms as he kept her closer to him.

"It's okay, Magnolia," he muttered into her sweaty hair, "You'll be okay."

Nana stumbled back as the light began to fade, putting a hand onto the bedpost, catching her breath, "Boy, I really am not as young as I used to be."

Arms around her loosened as he noticed the absence of her fidgeting. He took a hand to her cheek, a cold sweat layering over her body.

Her breathing began to steady as he ran his thumb over her cheek, "What did you do to her?"

"I ended her visions," Nana pushed grey hair out of her face as she approached her granddaughter, putting a hand on her ankle that lay underneath her blanket, "I just woke up from the same one."

Worry filled him as he kept her eyes on her, wiping a few tears from the corner of her eyes, "What visions? This never happened when she was with me before."

"Let's get a drink," she sighed while pulling the covers up to her shoulders, "I'm done sleeping for the night."

"I won't leave her," he said firmly.

"The best thing for her right now is to rest," Nana said quietly before turning around to the door, "How do you like your Fire Whiskey?"


	27. twenty seven

"There's a reason she was named Delphi," Nana said before throwing her head back to take a shot, "She's a seer."

"She's what?" He said, his face scrunched up as he poured himself some more.

They sat in the dimly lit kitchen, sharing a bottle.

Nana looked exhausted once she had cast the spell. It was pitch black outside, the moon was nowhere to be seen and Draco was stained with worry.

"She used to get these dreams about her filthy muggle father up until he died," Nana shared the same views as most of his family when it came to blood status, "As did I of course."

"Her father died when she was 13."

"And thank god for that," Nana raised her brow and leaned in, her eyes checking the stairs before continuing, "She didn't know that those weren't nightmares. She was predicting his death."

"And that's when the visions stopped?"

"Right," she seemed a little more out of it than usual, "Potter, Granger, and the ginger knew the spell to take care of her. She hasn't had one of these in so long."

"You told me you had the same vision. What did you see?"

She paused for a moment, taking his full glass and taking a swig before continuing, "She was at your house, with your family."

He waited for her to finish as he impatiently spoke through gritted teeth, "And?"

Her usual demeanor was now serious as she narrowed her eyes at him and frowned, "Tell me, Draco, do you love her?"

"What does that mean?" His features turned cold, his knuckles turning white on the table as he brought his attention away from her.

"You know what it means," she said firmly with a hand on her hip.

This question. The dreaded fucking question.

"I- Love is-," he gripped his cup lightly, " I don't know how to-"

"It's simple, yes or no," she cut him off.

"It's not that easy to-"

"Malfoy!" She raised her voice and slammed her cup on the table, demanding an answer.

"Yes. Damn it, I love her!" He shouted back. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Draco realized he had just yelled at a grandma, "Sorry."

There was a consequence of overpowering stillness before she was convinced.

"She's at your house. Her baby sister was there too and a monster-" she breathed in heavily and swallowed, "A werewolf, Greyback, ate Marie."

"He what?" Draco said horrified, "She's a child we wouldn't let that happen."

"The dark lord tried to murder every baby born in July. It certainly is possible that they'd stoop lower."

He felt sick to his stomach as his imagination ran wild on the possibles of how the baby looked.

He held her at three months old last summer. She was as pure as you could get, "Your dream is wrong."

"Your auntie was there too," she kept her stare at him, "Lestrange."

"My aunt escaped Azkaban-"

"She was using the cruciatus curse on Lia," it broke her heart to even think about it, "Her body was on the ground and her screams were agonizing."

"That's enough!" he seethed at her while standing up from his stool and running a hand over the corners of his mouth.

He diverted his eyes to the floor. Guilt flooded his mind as Nana took another shot.

Bloody hell this woman has a tolerance.

He stammered to find the words of what to say, "What did I do? You said she was there with my family, surely I must've protected her."

"There was another boy. He was handsome," Nana smirked, "brown hair. Ring a bell?"

"Nott."

"He was fighting for her," her smile faded as she gave a disappointed look his way, "You stood and watched."

"I'd never do that."

"But you did," she pursed her thin lips, "You Malfoy's never stood up against your parents. It's who you are."

"She'd hate me..." he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose while running his tongue against his cheek.

"Fate's a bitch," she winced as the alcohol burned down her throat, "The dream will come to pass unless you change your course."

"I'd do anything," he crossed his arms, "Tell me what to do."

"Don't do things halfway," she shrugged, "Leave her or love her."

"There are things that I can't control that are coming. I have to do things that I don't want to do," he said defensively.

"I know your world. I'm familiar with it," she took another shot, "I saw what happened in the dream. Change it."

He nodded under duress, "Will she be alright in the morning?"

"She'll be sensitive to the senses," Nana sighed as she got up and started to make her way up the stairs, "I suggest keeping her inside for a while."

Oceanne didn't mention anything about the child. If things happened correctly, that pregnancy would never come to pass.

~

Lia's eyes opened, puffy and tired. She rubbed them as she felt around for Draco that should have been close to her. To her surprise, he wasn't there.

Her voice was hoarse as she sat up, "Draco?" It was as if she was on the verge of tears as she squinted at the bright rays of light that streamed through the window, "Draco? Where are you?"

A firm voice came from the bathroom that was connected to their room as he opened the door and poked his head through, "I'm right here, love."

In the background, she could hear the sound of running water coming from the bath.

"Oh," she pulled the covers over her further as she hugged her legs to her chest, "Did you, uhm, see me all seizure-y?"

Her voice was timid as she made up the word, resting her chin on her knees as she looked straight ahead, embarrassed.

Lia's forehead had that same cold sweat on it, her hair sticking to her skin.

"It's alright, Magnolia," he took careful steps towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, admiring her in his shirt.

"What did Nana tell you?" She mumbled, now humiliated as tears brimmed her eyes because of the flashes of things she'd seen.

The memories were vague as the more she regained her consciousness the visions faded away,

Draco took his hand to brush a piece of hair from her face, "Enough," he hooked his finger underneath her chin and made her look up at him, her lip quivering, "you don't need to be ashamed of it."

"Are you mad at me?" She muttered as a tear fell, "You probably think I'm a freak."

To be honest, he didn't mind it.

The only thing that worried him was what she thought of him.

"Don't talk like that," he put his arms underneath her knees and carried her bridal style to the bathroom, "How are you feeling?"

She became small within his grasp as she held him tightly, "Gross."

He forced out a chuckle and let her stand on wobbly feet while he easily took his shirt off of her, leaving her in nothing but underwear.

The smell of a citrus bubble bath sent warmth to her stomach as he undressed the rest of her, leaving her exposed.

"Take my hand," he instructed as she put a foot in the tub, followed by another, "You'll be okay."

Draco took notice of her shaking fingers as she shivered and pulled her hair to one side.

"Thanks," she croaky let out as she stiffly sat surrounded by bubbles.

"Lay down," he encouraged while pulling up a small stool, "Come on, love."

His words were kind, but the way he said them made her worry. He just seemed so sad.

She shook her head, still wrapping her arms around her legs, "I don't wanna."

"What's wrong?" He asked while dipping his finger into the warm water, picking up some bubbles and tracing them onto her bareback. His features were distant as he tried to distract himself from the guilt that sat on his shoulders.

"Can you sit here with me?" She swallowed.

"Of course."

He was surprised by all her tender remarks, considering what he thought she saw last night.

He quickly stripped before coming behind her, his legs around her as he tried to pry her arms from around her body.

"No," she clutched herself tighter as he withdrew to her waist, wrapping his arms around her.

He longed to wash the bubbles of sorrow that lazed over her soft skin down the drain. He wished he could kiss away all her trembling tears that fell on her cheeks as she hunched in the bathtub, her hands still shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He kissed her shoulder, noticing that it softened her posture.

"Not really," she kept her eyes onto the bubbles, "It's fuzzy, I can't really remember."

Draco nodded as he reached for a bottle of shampoo that lay across from them. A sigh of relief also escaped his lips.

"You can tell me whatever you need to, no matter how scary it is, okay?" He whispered as her head tilted back in response to his fingertips rubbing soothing circles on her scalp, wetting her hair.

She tried to smile as he put a handful into his palm and began to lather it into her hair. Her arms finally coming off of her legs.

"I'm scared, Draco," she admitted as she brought some bubbles onto her shoulder, lathering her arms, "But I don't know why."

"You really don't remember anything?" He asked, admiring her nakedness.

"No," her voice broke as she shifted to face him, "I'm awake and I'm scared because of nightmares that I don't remember."

"You don't have to be so brave all the time, Magnolia," he leaned forward and fixed her hair that was full of shampoo.

"Your eyes are puffy," she noticed and brought a hand to his cheek, "Don't tell me I kept you up."

She could now see the dark circles that pooled beneath his shallow grey eyes, he hadn't gotten that much sleep either.

The truth was that he'd spent most of the early morning silently crying beside her.

He'd never cried in front of her, he hated it.

But the amount of resentment he held towards his future-self was a burden that he couldn't bear.

To be honest, he was terrified. He didn't know what to do right, he didn't know what was wrong.

"It's nothing," he pressed his lips together before kissing her forehead.

"Twins," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She reached for the shampoo bottle that he had set down and put a dollop in her palm, and aimed for his wet head, "May I?"

He closed his red eyes as she massaged, slowly playing with his hair.

He relished in her beauty while watching a smile creep up on her face, "What are you smiling at?"

"Look," she shaped his hair up into a spike, "You look like a cone."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, bringing a hand to his hair and messing up her work, "Cut it out."

"M'kay, grumpy," she managed a smile and intertwined their hands underneath the water eying his hands, "Nana was so impressed with your hands..."

She pulled a ring that held a green jewel off his middle finger, "do you like it?" He asked, studying her careful expressions.

"Your rings suit me better, don't you think?" She laughed and put it on her, holding it out for both of them to see.

His eyes went from her hand to her hips as she lifted her arms. The stains that he left on her hips from last night reminded him of his grief.

He sighed in content and watched her the satisfaction on her face as she reacted playfully to him.

"Magnolia, I know I push you in the bedroom," he held her hand in his as he began to cup water into his palm and pour it into her hair, "but just know, I would never hurt you. I will always protect you. Do you understand me?"

Lia's smile faded as she bit down on her lip, "I understand."

"Good."

Little did they know, this would be one of the last peaceful moments they would have the privilege of spending with each other.

~

"Bye, Nana," Lia hugged her tightly as they stood on her porch.

For the last three days, Oceanne and Draco agreed not to bring up what happened on their first night. It would only put her under more stress.

Of course, this wasn't hard for Draco. Keeping secrets was his thing.

"I love you, sweetheart," she gave a weak laugh before turning to the boy, "Come here, Malfoy."

"Oceanne," he nodded as she pulled him into an embrace and placing both of her hands on his pale face.

"My, you look so much like your grandfather," she patted his cheek and brought him in for another hug, "Take care of her for me. She's head over heels for you, I can tell."

He made sure to turn slightly away from Lia as he held her back stiffly, "I will."

"I'll see you over the summer, Nana," Lia waved as they turned around.

"Come, Magnolia," Draco reached for her hand and began to take steps down the porch.

~

**"You promised me. You lied."**

~

The gang was back in the Gryffindor common room as they studied for their upcoming exams.

She spent the rest of the holiday in the Slytherin dungeons with Draco before they had to return to their usual schedules.

"We should quit," Ron exclaimed, "Come on, Lia. I'll drop out if you do."

"And become a stripper?" Hermione looked up from her books.

"What's a stripper?"

"Muggle things," Lia shook her head and smiled down at the parchment she had begun to write her notes on. Lia noticed a familiar bag hanging on the side of a chair. Fred left his things in the common room after saying he'd retired for the night, "I'll be back."

She took the bag into her hands and started up the stairs into the boy's dormitories, "Freddie, you left your bag downstairs- Oh my god!"

As she opened the door she saw one of the Weasley twins straddling someone underneath a blanket before she heard a voice shout back.

"Maggie!"

Maggie? That was usual for-

Theo.

She connected the dots all too quickly before swinging the door open once more.

"Mags!" George yelped, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" She covered her eyes. "What are you doing? Theo's not even allowed to be in our house!"

"I can explain," George ran to shut the door as he pulled a pair of pants on.

"Please don't tell anyone," Theo sat up in the small bed, bringing the covers over his chest as Lia peaked at them in between their fingers, "We've been wanting to tell you..."

"Well," she laughed, "I want to know everything. All the steamy details." She winked.

~

  
"Don't stand there, Lia," Harry grabbed her by the shoulder and took her to his side as the fiery pranks of Fred and George ruined their exams that they had strived so hard to study for.

Hermione laughed at Ron's side as the inquisitorial squad was targeted as well, "Look at Malfoy!"

They turned their heads to see him and his friends being chased by a ball of light before it hit a wall.

She hid her smile into Harry's shoulder while the students began to go outside.

Chaos erupted from the skies as Fred and George flew around the Great Hall and out to the courtyard, leaving Hogwarts on brooms.

The students cheered in delight as they followed them outside, the large firework of a 'W' gleaming in the sky.

"To be honest, I always expected this from those two," Lia whispered to Theo, "This is good. We needed this."

"I'll miss him," he cleared his throat, "-them."

"Me too," Lia muttered, rolling her eyes at his failed attempt to conceal their relationship.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hermione lean over a collapsed Harry.

Damn it.

~

A green apple that was imbued with a sleeping draught sat in the pocket of Lia's robe.

It was all apart of the plan to save Sirius Black from the Department of Mysteries

Goyle, Blaise, and Theo had caught her, Ginny, Luna, and Nevile.

Theo lightly grasped Luna and Ginny. They didn't struggle much as they knew they were friends. Nott couldn't risk his cover though.

Those two girls had it easy while Lia's arm's circulation was cut off by Blaise. Their last interaction was his hand around her throat. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant.

In Neville's pocket, they had Puking Pumpkin Pasties, courtesy of Fred and George. Goyle had an even harder grip on the boy as they dragged them into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and up to her office.

The cats on the wall kept moving as Umbridge laid her eyes on the four new students. The golden trio was already held by members of the squad.

Harry was tied down to a chair as Draco held Hermione in his grasp.

Being one of Magnolia's friends, he didn't put too much strain onto the mud blood which surprised Hermione.

"And what do we have here?" Dolores looked at the children as Lia fidgeted in Blaise's grasp, "Stand over there, I have work to do. What is Dumbledore planning?"

Damn it, Magnolia. What have you gotten yourself into this time? Draco thought.

"Zabini," he whisper-shouted at him, "Give me Morningstar."

The darker-skinned boy ran his tongue against the side of his cheek and scoffed before shoving Lia in her lover's arms.

Hermione huffed at the boys as she continued to watch Umbridge in horror.

Magnolia stumbled into Draco's chest and regained her composure as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She swallowed nervously as the blonde leaned over her shoulder ever so slightly that no one would be able to notice, "Did he hurt you?"

Lia didn't say anything but nod as he kept his bad-boy facade up.

Umbridge kept screaming at Harry in the chair as Lia flinched and clutched the side of Draco's robe for comfort.

"Stop it!" Magnolia yelled as she reached for her wand but Draco caught her arm.

"Don't try anything," he whispered.

"The cruciatus curse?" Hermione panicked,

"That's illegal!" Lia exclaimed, "That's an unforgivable curse."

Draco's throat dried up as he remembered what her Nana had told him weeks ago. Bellatrix would use this same spell on her in due time.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," she smiled bitterly.

Lia gasped and turned to hide her face in Draco's robes. He didn't flinch to keep his reputation up with the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me what?" She snapped.

"About Dumbledore's Secret Weapon."

It was just as things were almost perfect between the happy couple, the drama of the Wizarding World just had to catch up.


	28. twenty eight

Draco pulled her to the side once Umbridge, Hermione, and Harry were gone, "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I'm just trying to help my friends," Lia explained and shook off the hand he put on her shoulder, "You need to let us go."

"I can't," he frowned and looked over her shoulder into the room where Ginny had begun arguing with Goyle, "Don't you see Umbridge? What she was willing to do?"

She responded, annoyed, "And you support her! You know it's wrong and you blindly follow what she says!"

"Because I have to! You cant be stupid enough to come to Potter's side every time he's in trouble," Draco kept his shouting to a minimum to avoid unwanted attention.

Lia didn't know how to make him understand how she felt about Harry without making him jealous. She knew how he would get.

Her arms crossed over her chest, "If that were me you'd want to protect me too, right?"

His jaw clenched as he looked at her pleading eyes.

'If' that was her. It's going to be her.

Unless he managed to keep her safe.

' _Love her or leave her_ ,' had been playing in his head, on repeat for weeks now. He couldn't shake it.

What was he expected to do? Tell her how he feels?

What if she didn't feel the same way?

He couldn't leave her. In fact, he couldn't imagine life without her. If they parted ways it would only be a matter of time before he'd come crawling back.

"Yes," he responded flatly.

"Exactly," she brought a careful hand to his cheek, "That's why I need you to trust me."

"Whatever prank you're trying to pull, it's not funny. She's dangerous," Draco warned as Lia pulled out something from her pocket and offered it to him, "What's that?"

In her hand sat a green apple, his favorite.

"Do you trust me?" She smiled lightly and took his cold hand.

"Of course."

"I need you to take a bite out of this," Lia placed it in his palm as he stared at her, reluctance painted onto his features, "if you can't let me go, then we need to escape."

"Magnolia..." he started and took his gaze away. Recently, every time he looked at her was a dire reminder of what Oceanne told him.

If he loved her, he should trust her, right? This is a part of what being in love is. Trust in the other person.

"Draco, please," she noticed his silence, "this is serious."

"If you get hurt by this stunt you're pulling with your friends I'll kill you."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smirk, "-I'll give you head every night for a week."

"As if you don't enjoy it," he raised his brows, trying to avoid the subject of the apple.

"Okay, whatever," she laughed once more before her face fell, "It's only a sleeping draught."

"So you're not trying to poison me?"

"You taught the brew to me," she put her hands behind her back innocently, "hope you trust your recipe."

Time passed before Draco finally gave in.

His stare hardened as he brought the apple to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he took a bite.

As he did, a couple of members of the inquisitorial squad came rushing out, some of their hands over their mouths. She felt a hand come onto her shoulder as Pansy Parkinson pushed past her, "Get out of the way, Lia."

"Watch it, Parkinson," Draco swallowed and sneered after her before feeling a wave of exhaustion.

"Lay down," Lia put her arms around his frame, trying to support his weight as he started to lean back onto the wall, "You'll wake up soon."

His eyes started to feel heavy as he took a final look at her, "When I wake up you- you better be the first thing I see..."

She caressed his cheek as he slurred his words, "I promise."

It was almost in time for the summer holidays. Surely, they'd have their time soon.

At least, that's what they thought.

~

The gang met Harry and Hermione on the wooden bridge before departing on Thestrals that day.

Draco woke up in his dorm with a pounding headache.

What the bloody hell did she put into the sleeping draught? He thought.

"Magnolia?" He made out, squinting in the dim dorm, "Magnolia?"

Draco's heart began to pound in his chest, anxiety filling him as he jolted up quickly, looking around. His lip began to quiver as he panicked to find her.

As he gathered his consciousness, he felt an uncomfortable jabbing on his side. He kicked his covers off and found himself still in his robes, with something bulky in the pocket.

Inside lay a letter. It wrote;

_Draco,_

_I know you're going to be angry with me now. And you have every right to be._

_I'm with Harry in the department of mysteries. I will try my best to come out in one piece._

_Apparently, You-Know-Who is torturing Sirius. I'm sorry I didn't just tell you. I hate keeping secrets. I just couldn't risk you stopping me._

_If I don't come back, just know that I adore you in every aspect. I care for you more than I've cared for anything in my life. And I've cherished every moment we've spent together, arguments and all._

_I've seen such goodness in you that you haven't shown many. Please keep it there._

_Carry that compassion in your heart._

_Be selfless._

_Be a good friend._

_Be the version of yourself that you've shown me._

_Take care of Theo. He really loves you._

_I have faith that we will see each other again. When we do, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, just as I with you._

_Yours always,_

_Lia x_

Draco's jaw clenched as the spare parchment began to crumple within his trembling grasp. He looked up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, running his fingers over the corners of his mouth and putting a hand on the nape of his neck as he reread her letter over and over again.

"Malfoy."

Theo came into the room of the dungeon.

Draco's eyes shot up, glassy, "Where is she, Nott?"

He tucked her message into his pocket, guarding the affection that she had left him with.

"I'm sorry, Draco," his face was calm as he made his way next to his friend. The blonde didn't like that tone. It scared him.

"Where is she?" Draco sneered, looking him up and down, "Were you drugged too?"

"I was in on it," he admitted, his head down in shame as he let his elbows rest on his knees, "Maggie went to the Department of Mysteries with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nevile, Ginny, and Lu-"

A pair of strong hands came around the collar of Theo's shirt, "And you let her?!"

"It's not that simple-" he said, unfazed by Draco's aggression.

Malfoy came to his full height as he pulled him closer, "If I had known she was going to leave school I would've never let her leave. Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because she's her own person," he shot back.

Draco threw his collar away, putting a hand on his hip and pinching the bridge of his nose, "You know what's in there. You know what they're protecting."

"I knew," he said and looked to the floor before breaking the news, "what I didn't know was that- was that-"

"Damn it, Theodore-"

"-Death eaters attacked."

"They what?" Draco's eyes narrowed at him as he took a step closer to Nott, his voice lowering threateningly, "Is she alright? Is she safe?"

But his friend couldn't come up with words to describe what had happened that night. No one knew the full story. Not yet.

"Malfoy-"

"Bloody hell, Theo. Spit it out!" Draco spat in his face.

"Your father was caught. They're sending him to Azkaban as we speak."

A wave of relief was sent through his veins before he realized what Theo said.

"Who else?" Draco said through his teeth.

"Lestrange escaped along with a couple of others," he stood up and began to brush his light attire down, "Killed Sirius Black in the process."

In the letter, Magnolia told him Black was the reason why they went. She risked her life for nothing.

"Is there no news of Magnolia?" he said numbly.

"They're heading back to the school tonight," Theo put a hand on Draco's shoulder but the boy objected by jerking himself away. Nott nodded to himself before eyeing the door, "So is Narissa. I suggest you pack a bag. It doesn't look too good-"

"Get out."

~

"Theo," Lia ran to him at the entrance of the castle in the early hours of the morning, "Oh my god."

The rest of her friends that accompanied them to the ministry headed ahead and back to their common rooms. They had returned from a long night of violence.

Lia saw Draco's father. Made direct eye contact with him too.

I guess that was it for her hopes of being on good terms with the Malfoy family.

Dumbledore hadn't said a word to any of them as they went back to the castle. Harry wasn't with them, he had gone to headquarters with Lupin and Tonks.

"Maggie," he took her in his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl, "Thank Merlin you're alright."

Lia felt her heart thumping in her chest as her stomach turned inside out once she made eye contact with a pair of grey eyes.

Draco had a suitcase at his side as he approached a woman in a long, expensive coat who was speaking to McGonagall. She reached her hand out to him but he didn't reciprocate the touch.

The boy tore his eyes away from the girl he loved once he saw Theo's arms around her.

A pit of rage, jealousy, relief, and betray swam through him. Magnolia pulled away from her friend and began a light jog in his direction.

"Draco-"

"Don't-" Theo took her wrist and pulled her back, "Narissa won't-"

"I don't care," she shrugged him off before making her way toward him.

He felt her presence from a distance and turned around while his mother remained distracted with their professor.

"Morningstar," he looked at her, his eyes swollen and puffy.

Deep in her heart, she knew he'd been crying. There were a lot of things that could've set the boy off, she just couldn't figure out which one.

"Hey," she said softly, taking another careful step towards him, "How are you?"

It was as if she spoke to him for the first time in years as he looked at her torn clothing, bloody lip, and bruised face.

"You're hurt," he swallowed.

"I'll heal," she furrowed her brows and covered her elbow that was scratched, "where are you going?"

They saw Narissa turning to them, instantly shutting down their reunion, "Who's this, Draco?"

His mother was beautiful as she let out a sorrowful smile up at the girl. The condition of her clothes was noted with judgment.

"I'm Draco's-"

"A friend, mum," he finished, not paying any more attention to her.

Lia's stare hardened at him as she glanced back at Narissa, slowing nodding her head, "Magnolia Morningstar, miss."

"Morningstar," her expression came to a forced smile as she took Draco's hand, "Well, it was nice to meet you. Come, Draco."

The boy didn't hold hers back as he shot a look at Theodore who stood a few meters away, watching their interaction.

Narissa took note of Nott as she walked past, her shoulders heavy while she watched her family slowly start to fall from grace.

"Bye..." Lia let out a small wave at her lover, but he didn't bat an eye.

She watched them walk to the end of the bridge and felt Theo come to her side, "It'll be okay, Maggie. Give him time."

It was like her heart was shattered when she didn't read any desire in his eyes when he looked at her. Was it his mother's presence that prevented him from doing so? Or was it Lia's actions?

"How much time?"

~

_Draco,_

_I wanted to start by saying sorry about your father. I know this must be really hard for you, I'm here for you if you need anything._

_Again, I meant what I said in the letter I left in your pocket. Please don't forget the regard I have for you even if we are apart._

_Second, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for worrying you so much last week. I haven't heard from you since, please let me know how you are._

_I've been sleeping in what's left of the things that you left in the room of requirement. Will you be coming back for the last week of school?_

_I hope you'll still visit me over the summer if you can. I wished we could've said goodbye properly._

_I miss you._

_I hope you are well._

_Yours,_

_Lia xx_

~

"I'm scared, mum," Draco said into his mirror, "I don't want to do this."

It was late July, Draco had finished a painting he intended to give as a gift. It sat on his easel, the only thing that could pull him away from the terror that his reality faced.

"I know, my sweet," she said as she adjusted his tie, their eyes never meeting, "But Gregory and Vincent and Blaise were beaten by Theo, which leaves you."

In their parent's view, it was a privilege to work for the dark lord.

They knew one of them would be chosen by the year's end. To decide, the death eaters made them duel.

First, it was Blaise against Draco. Draco won.

Then it was Crabbe against Goyle. Goyle won.

Theo and Goyle. Theo won.

It left Draco to face off against his only true friend.

"Just know, no matter what happens, I will always protect you," she said as she picked up his wand from the table, "Do your best. If you do, your father will be out of Azkaban sooner."

His heart was cold. He ached to speak to Magnolia more than ever, but he just couldn't bring himself to write her a letter back. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he didn't know how to.

A stack of letters that were written weekly from her sat on his desk, opened, and read a hundred times over.

"Father used to tell me it was an honor to complete the Dark Lord's wishes," he looked at his mother, "is it?"

She finally met her son's eyes and took a hand to his cheek, "It's up to you for our survival now. You aren't a killer, Draco, but if it is what you have become to survive then... well, I don't know what to say."

Nothing she said was bringing him comfort. Every single day was a drag as long as he lived in this house full of followers of the Dark Lord. He would stay in his room, occasionally visiting his friends in their rooms whenever they had the chance.

The temperature in their manor fell ten degrees as the hair stood on the back of their necks, "He's here."

This would be the first time Draco would fully put his eyes on the Dark Lord. This was the last of his childhood.

As they walked down the stairs, faces of his father's colleagues followed his every move until, finally, in the middle of the room stood Voldemort.

"Ah, Draco," he moved with such grace with long strides, "there you are."

Theo stood at his side, staring at Draco with frightened eyes. The two boys felt the same.

"My Lord," Draco bowed his head as he approached the long-fingernailed monster.

"Shall we begin?" Voldemort made his way to just beneath the chandelier as each of his followers stood at the perimeter of the room, eyeing the two boys, "I trust you two know the rules?"

"Yes," Theo let out and brought his wand out from behind him, Draco doing the same.

His mother stood next to Bellatrix as an uneasy smirk was plastered onto her face.

"Good," the Dark Lord took a few steps back as the boys bowed to each other.

Both their stances became defensive as they waited for the other to make the first shot.

Draco knew Theo didn't want to hurt him. Their friendship was different than it was from the other boys.

"Confringo!" the blonde yelled as Theo blocked his advance.

They began to circle each other as he prepared for Theo's reaction, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco blocked it.

"Stupefy!" He shot his wand, aiming at Theo's chest, but he was quick to throw his counter curse.

"Protego!"

The audience watched, unimpressed, as the boys began to do nothing but stare at each other while circling.

"Well, if one of you won't kill the other, I will," Bellatrix interrupted, placing a foot in the circle before Narissa pulled her back.

"Don't interrupt," Voldemort put a finger up, making the girl cower back, "Show me your allegiance, or I will kill you both and the only parents you two have left."

Theo's hand began to visibly shake. Draco knew how this would end.

If neither of them would grow the courage to hurt the other, they'd be dead in minutes. Theo's father would too.

Draco's mother stood behind him. He could feel the distress she had for her son as she grasped her sister's arm.

"Expulso!" Draco shouted. The offensive spell was supposed to finish the battle.

"Protego," Theo countered, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Draco's legs were bound together by a spell they'd learned in their first year, making him fall to the floor.

Theo turned around to face Voldemort with his forehead glistening with sweat. The Dark Lord seemed unsatisfied.

"Now they're not even trying!" Bellatrix shrieked at the top of her lungs.

He zoned out her complaints as he looked towards Nott and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Pity, I had such high hopes for you." He brought his wand from behind him, aiming at the boy's forehead.

Draco panicked as he reached for his wand that fell from his grasp.

"Neither of them are worthy!" his aunt screeched.

"My Lord, have mercy," Theo's father called from the corner.

"Avada-"

"Crucio."

Draco lifted himself off the ground to cast the cruciatus curse on his best friend, watching him fall to the ground.

"Ah!" Theo cried out, his back bending with such force that it almost hurt to watch. It was said that the feeling of this spell was like a thousand white-hot knives being seared into your skin.

The blonde's face looked away, stopping his attack.

His legs were unbound as Theo groaned on the floor, hardly breathing.

It was a sacrifice, on both ends.

"Good boy, Draco," Voldemort watched in awe as Draco came to his feet, swallowing nervously, "You will do what needs to be done."

Draco couldn't look at the snake faced beast as his mother shot him a look of distraught, "Thank you, my lord."

"Now," he paused, "give me your arm."

~

Lia sat on her porch, mid-August, writing yet another letter to the boy she so desperately craved.

_Draco,_

_Marie said her first word today, 'apple.'_

_A coincidence, no?_

_I saw you and your mother in the daily prophet. Write me back, let's talk about it._

_Theo and I have been writing more. I wish you would do the same._

_I've been thinking about you a lot. It's what occupies my time most of the day. At night, well, I think you know what I think about._

_Let's go riding sometime. Maybe you can even finish that painting from last summer._

_I know you're probably busy, but it would still be nice._

_Yours,_

_Lia xx_

As she sent an owl out with the piece of parchment off into the air, she heard a thump above her head. Her room lay above where she sat.

Immediately, she made her way upstairs and to her messy room. An owl sat at her window sill, its large yellow eyes staring at a large wrapped canvas that held a small note in between its strings.

She opened it first, the Malfoy seal marked with wax.

_'My Magnolia,_

_As they say, a picture is worth a thousand words._

_With Adoration,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy'_

Promptly, she began to unravel the paper that covered a beautiful landscape painting that she had seen once before.

It was the small pond they spent their time in last summer, the memory from her Patronus. Her eyes fluttered as a smile came upon her face. She hadn't smiled much recently, but this was able to soothe all her woes. Small words etched into the bottom corner that she remembered oh so clearly.

_'amantium irae amoris integratio est'_

"Lovers' quarrels are the renewal of love," she uttered to herself, the words being a reassurance of where they stood amongst the chaos that encompassed them.


	29. twenty nine

_Dear Theo,_

_I know I've asked you this a hundred times over, but I need to ask you once again._

_I don't know what happened between you and Draco, but, please, learn to forgive him. His name has been in the daily prophet every week this month. Show him kindness._

_The boy I fell in love with has a heart, you just have to dig deep enough to hear it._

_Onto a lighter note, the twins finally opened up their shop, if you're up for it, you should come to the opening. We all miss you. Molly also wants you to spend Christmas here, what do you say?_

_I've tried to keep in touch with Harry, I think he's healing from the loss of Sirius._

_I'll see you in Diagon Alley, or maybe on the train._

_Until then,_

_Lia_

~

Magnolia's love for Draco was a fire that wasn't easily extinguished. It kept him warm during his dismal summertime in which he came to terms with the task he'd been assigned.

Letters she wrote burned as a reminder of her devotion just as the dark mark stung as it lay on his sleeve.

He craved her touch; an unadorned touch of her hand would have been enough to appease his cynical mind.

Even the sound of her voice could have pacified him.

'Be selfless.

Be a good friend.'

Two lines in the message she left him in his robe pocket the last day he saw her.

He intended to make good of her request, but no less than a month later he had used the cruciatus curse on the only person he had left of her.

He hadn't managed to look Nott in the eyes since. Not until today.

"Malfoy?" A knock at the door startled Draco as he sent an owl off with the painting for Magnolia.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke up, croakily, "Come in."

Theo's hair had grown out slightly, it was the first time Draco had really looked at him, "How are you, mate?"

He furrowed his brows as he stood up, "Doesn't matter. How are you?"

"Alright, thanks," he took a seat on Draco's couch and studied at the lifeless fireplace, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" The blonde ordered and got two glasses from the table that lay in front of them, pouring Theo a shot of Fire Whiskey.

"After lots of thinking, I realized why you did what you did," he started, the bitter aftertaste of betrayal no longer on his tongue, "You were trying to protect us."

"I wanted the privilege to be chosen-"

"No," he interrupted, taking the glass from his hands, "Maggie and I know you better than that. He was going to kill me. I can't expect you to apologize and I can't be mad at you for saving my life."

His jaw clenched as he leaned back onto the leather seat, "Did you come here to gloat, then?"

It was clear to Nott that his friend was distant. He should've been there for him. He shouldn't have pushed him away.

"You are honoring her request, you know," Draco stiffened at his comment, "that was selfless. You are risking the person that you are to help your friends and fam-"

"And what person am I?" Draco snapped.

Theo noticed his tension and drank his shot, "According to Maggie, you're still the same person she fell in love with."

His heart fell to his stomach, "she said she's in love with me?"

Draco's entire being felt lighter, what he couldn't feel was the internal conflict that would start to brew.

"I should go, mate," he stood up, "you're leaving for Knock Turn alley soon."

"Wait," he grabbed Theo's wrist before he took another step, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I can't be-" he started, "I can't be what she needs right now. I haven't been for a long time."

"I'm well aware, Draco," Theo sighed, "All she does is ask you to write her back. One more absent letter and watch her fly through your window"

"I just sent her a gift, but I know I shouldn't have," Draco licked his lips and put a hand on the back of his head, "I can't be with her. Not while I'm doing this for the Dark Lord."

"Bloody hell, Draco, get over yourself," Theo scoffed, clearly annoyed, "if you love her you'll open up to her. Be honest with her."

"I'm a death eater, Nott," he stood up this height and pulled down his sleeve roughly, "When she sees this she won't just welcome me with open arms."

"Yes, she will," Theo took him by his shoulders, "she'd do anything for you."

Draco stood within his grasp and swallowed, "I think you're forgetting that before me, there was _Diggory_. I don't know what happened between the two but I know enough that she'd hate me for being on the same side as the people who killed him."

The brunette was silent. He had a point.

"You can't just stop talking to her, mate," he tried to reason, "it'll break her apart."

Draco now put a hand on Theo's shoulder and led him to the edge of his room, "I'm the one who's going to kill Dumbledore. I did it to save us. Now you can spend your time with whatever girl is giving you those bloody love bites- So do me a favor and make sure no one gets in my way. I need you to keep her away from me. She can't get caught in the crossfire."

He needed her more than ever, but being with her required him to go against everything he was and everything he was expected to be.

Their love should've been his remedy, but he easily turned it into her poison.

~

"Hey, Mags," Fred said as he put his elbow on the top of her head, "long time no see."

"Freddie!" She almost jumped as she wrapped her arms around his tall shoulders. His frame had gotten larger since she last saw him, "What are you doing here?"

Lia didn't want to let him go as they stood in the middle of platform nine and three quarters.

"You didn't really think I would let you go off to your sixth year without saying goodbye, did you?" He chuckled into her hair keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

Due to Nana being paranoid about You-Know-Who returning, she wasn't able to come with her friends to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The two stayed there for a moment as Harry picked up Lia's bag that she dropped once she saw Fred.

"I missed you," she pulled away, finally standing on two feet.

"I missed you too," he let her down and turned her to face his brother, "You see Theo over there?"

A smirk came onto her features as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Mhm."

Theo had his arms crossed over his chest, as did George. Smiles were painted on both their faces. Smiles that were put there because of Draco's sacrifice.

It looked like they could hardly tear their eyes away from each other as they held their arms together, withholding self-control.

"Keep an eye on him for George," Fred whispered into her ear, leaning over her shoulder, "I don't know how much distance those two can take anymore."

"Right," she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The train whistle started to blow as she watched everyone say their goodbyes. Harry had brought Lia's things into their compartment.

"This is our first year without you guys," Lia frowned, still watching Theo interact with his twin brother.

"You'll be bored all year," Fred wrapped his arms around her neck one last time and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Relax, Mags, you'll be fine."

"What will I ever do without you ?" She sarcastically said, putting a hand on his forearm to hold him back.

"I have something for you, one last time," Fred pulled a wrapped box out of his back pocket, "Open it once you're on the train."

She smiled and took it in her hands as he leaned down and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek, "Off you go, sweetheart."

Lia minded her skirt as she hurriedly ran to the open sliding door.

From a compartment window, Draco was watching their whole interaction.

~

"It's happened, he's one of them," Harry said under his breath as Lia opened the door.

Lia walked into the compartment to see the golden trio, "Who's one of what?" She asked.

Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, "Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a death eater."

Lia's brows furrowed as Ron spoke up.

"You're barking mad," the Weasley said, "Just because he dresses like it's Halloween every day doesn't make him a-"

"His dad just got locked up, can you give him a break?" Lia intervened, her guilt for his imprisonment was a necklace that couldn't be taken off.

Hermione continued as Harry made room for Lia to sit next to him, "Besides, what does You-Know-Who want with someone like Malfoy?"

"Well, then what was he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for Furniture?" Harry said sarcastically.

"It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke," Ron shrugged.

Lia couldn't stand him talking about Draco like this, not after he ignored her for all those months.

"Look, his father is a death eater, it only makes sense," Harry pushed.

"I need some air," she grimaced and made her way out of the compartment.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked as she left, going down the hall, past a few other compartments.

As she sauntered past a few third years, her mind wondered where Draco was.

He sent her a painting over the past two months. All she received was a painting. She knew he pushed people away when he was most vulnerable. He needed her. She knew this.

A hand pulled her to the side, next to the bathrooms, "What are you doing?"

"Walking," Lia laughed and lightly nudged Theo in the arm, "you okay?"

he looked over her shoulder suspiciously as he pulled her closer to him, "Be careful where you go. That's Malfoy's compartment."

She smiled awkwardly, "And?"

Theo cleared his throat and fixed his collar, "Don't go there."

"I haven't spoken to him in months."

"I know."

"I want to see how he is."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Theo hesitated, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"I think he can speak for himself," Lia scoffed and rolled her eyes while pushing him off of her, opening the door to meet grey eyes.

"Morningstar," Blaise started, across from Draco, "What do we have here?"

An eternity passed as once they tore away their stare. To everyone else, it felt like an uncomfortable moment. To him, it felt like a torturous temptation that rippled within his body. And to her, it was a raw realization that her wound was not as deep as his.

Lia found herself at a loss of words once she saw her lover's face, "I'm just-" she gulped, "I'm just- I was-"

"She's with me," Theo came from behind her, putting a hand on the small of her back to lead her forward.

Draco stared straight ahead at Blaise, ignoring her.

A teasing smile came onto their roommate's lips, "So it really is your turn with her, huh, Nott?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered at him in their seats. On their table sat an assortment of sweets.

Blaise was under strict orders from Bellatrix to make sure Draco was focused. She wanted to give him his best chance, as did Narissa.

"Don't," Theodore warned, "not today, Blaise, I'm serious."

Lia regarded Draco's hands that were clenched into fists on the table, his knuckles white.

Blaise turned to Morningstar herself and leaned in, "Let me know who you prefer."

"Why?" Lia raised her brows as the brunette behind her tried to usher her away from a fight, "You want a turn with one of them?"

A smug smile came onto Pansy's lips as she giggled, lowly. Theo bit the inside of his cheek at her comment, his hands touching unintentionally Magnolia a little too much for Draco's comfort.

It seemed like the Malfoy and Zabini were the only ones who weren't amused by her comment.

At the same time, the blonde was at just the right level to notice the shortness of her skirt.

"Keep walking, Maggie," Theo kept her trudging into the next compartment that was full of third-year Slytherin girls, "What was that about?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as once they were out of sight, sighing.

"That kid thinks I'm fucking any guy I talk to," she ran a hand through her hair, "I just wanted to talk to Draco."

"Don't take it personally," he breathed out, "he needs time."

"Theo, he's had months of that."

"You don't know what he's going through right now-"

"And do you?"

He froze, "...No."

She put two hands on his shoulders, Draco watching them through two layers of a clear window, "Then let me talk to him."

"No," he shook his head.

A bright idea brought her hands back to her sides.

"Fine," she said, overdramatizing her distress, "Go ahead, I'm gonna use the loo. I can make my way back without you."

He unconvincingly looked at her as the girls that sat in the car began to stare, "I'll see you with Harry."

She nodded at him and opened the small door that led to the girl's toilets. It was cramped as she reached beneath her skirt, shimmying her lace panties off.

If she couldn't make Draco come to talk to her, at least she could make him cum.

The black lace made her smile as she took the small brown box that Fred had given her and unwrapped it to see a container of the official bruise removal paste she'd been using since the fourth year.

Mischievously, she replaced the container with her underwear.

This had to get him.

Walking back out, she made sure to mind how she walked when she made her way past the girls at the end of their car and into an empty seat.

"Hey, babe," she sat down next to a girl who sat alone, reading a book.

She looked up, surprised that someone had spoken to her, "Me?"

"Yeah," Lia leaned forward, trying to be more discreet, "You're Colin's friend, aren't you?"

"I know him," she gulped, "Why?"

"I'm his cousin, Lia," she reached her hand over to shake it, "What's your name?"

"Cora."

"Do you mind doing something for me, Cora?"

She already had her robes on, she was in the same house as Draco.

The girl looked around, noticing how Magnolia's voice lowered, "If you want weed I don't have any-"

"No," Lia laughed, "I was wondering if you could go to the car next to us and deliver this box."

"To who?" She folded the page of her novel and shut it.

"Draco Malfoy."

~

Lia disappeared into the last car of the train with Theo as Draco turned back to his friends.

"She's funny when you're not on the wrong side of the blade," Crabbe commented while eating an Acid Pop.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass," Blaise sneered in his direction and slumped into the seat.

Pansy rolled her eyes and put a hand on Blaise's neck, slowly rubbing circles.

"You've been quiet, Malfoy," she teased, "didn't miss your girlfriend?"

His stare was on the rings on his fingers once Magnolia left. Draco licked his bottom lip as he glared up at her, "You're lucky I'd never hit a girl."

Just as he said that he eyed Lia with her hands on Nott's shoulders. Goyle noticed.

"Bloody hell, if Malfoy wants a quick fuck you can't blame him. I mean did you see what she was wearing-"

"Another comment about her from any of you, I dare you," he threatened, "I don't need to remind you I have no trouble using unforgivable curses."

All of them backed off as Theo walked in.

As of late, he hadn't been spending as much time with the Malfoy's gang as he should've. Their nasty glares cautioned him of that.

"Hey," he nodded, stiffly making his way past, "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

Pansy and Blaise took their attention to each other, slowly getting hornier and hornier as the minutes passed before they had the decency to go to a different car. Thankfully, it wasn't in Lia's direction.

A light finger tapped Draco's shoulder, "You're Malfoy, right?"

"What do you want?"

"Here," she handed him a box and made her way back to where she came from. He snatched it from her and held the small box in his lap before opening it carefully to see the familiar fabric.

Fucking hell, Magnolia.

His fingers came over the material before he put on the lid roughly.

He undid the front button of his suit as he stood up, checking to see if Blaise and Pansy were coming back before turning to Crabbe and Goyle.

"A word about this to anyone and you're dead," he taunted as he began to follow where she went.

The two couldn't care less as they continued their stagnant conversation.

As he switched cars, his features became annoyed as the several groups of third-year girls stared at him once he walked in.

Magnolia sat with her legs crossed, skimming through the pages of the book that Cora had left. She was the only one who paid no attention to the boy. It infuriated him.

"I want everyone out of this car," he sighed and fixed the cuff of his sleeve, "now."

They all exchanged looks as they looked Draco up and down, "Why?"

"We're not listening to you," one of them spoke up.

Draco's eyes shot up at her and ripped his gaze from Magnolia.

Mutters surrounded them as he inched closer to the 13-year-old, her becoming flustered. The other girls began to crowd out as it left her standing there alone.

He put a firm hand onto the table and inched closer to her face, Lia watching their whole interaction.

"I'm a prefect," he narrowed his eyes at her before coming close to her ear, "now get out." The girl let out a breath, whether it was emerging teenage hormones or fear was questionable.

Lia slammed the book shut once she left, "You did not just-"

"What?"

She uncrossed her legs and stomped toward him, "Eyes glistening, hand on the table, eyeing her like that. Don't play dumb."

"You left your fucking underwear in my lap," Draco brought his wand out, waving it so that the windows closed, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Lia gulped, she couldn't tell if she was angry or turned on, "I just wanted to talk to you."

This is what she wanted. Time with him. Now that she was here, she wasn't so sure.

His back was turned to her as he closed the compartment door, "Oh, we're going to do a lot more than _talking_."


	30. chapter thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this far pls know I am so sorry that you had to deal with that BS in the first thirty chapters you are so fucking brave I'm writing this 4 months later and the quality is so bad so if you left a hate comment- i get it like it's okay. if you're really sick and tired of it just skip to chapter forty tbh AHAHAH ANYWAY BYE SHAWTY ILY

"Why haven't you been writing back?" Lia glared at the back of his head while tending to the length of her skirt by adjusting it so that it sat lower on her waist, hiding from him, "I've been worried for you."

Draco moved his hands to his hips as he pursed his lips together, finally meeting her eyes. It was a mix of irritation and defeat that flooded his features.

Her stance was noticed as she stood timidly with no panties on.

Each step he took towards her made her heart beat faster while he eyed her up and down, licking his lips.

"Strip."

"Draco we're on the train-"

"I said strip."

He glared at her before the girl finally gave in taking a hand to pull her sweater over her head, Draco staring intently at her every move.

In seconds, she was in nothing but her skirt. As the boy took in the sight of her breasts, he took the box he had left out of his pocket.

Embarrassment blushed onto her cheeks when she saw the black lace panties that hung from his finger.

"I was- I was trying to get your attention," she stammered, "I missed you."

"I bet you have," Draco dragged a lazy finger up her stomach and brought his lips to her neck as he gently squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples in his hold, earning a gasp from her, "You've missed me touching you like this, mm?"

Her lip quivered as he placed a wet kiss onto her neck, going behind her ear to her sweet spot, "Yeah."

She moaned into his ear as she kept both her hands at her side, careful not to touch him without asking first.

He made his way lower and lower, backing her up so that she was against the thumping wall with his mouth on her nipple.

Lia could've melted under his touch as he met her hungry eyes, "Next time you want my attention," he aggressively pushed her legs apart with his knee, "don't be a slut about it. It doesn't look good on you."

Lia began to rub her heat against his clothed thigh, "You're- You're b-being mean."

"How do you expect to seduce me when you can't even talk when I touch you?" He brought a hand to the nape of her neck and placed a kiss on her jaw, listening to her delicate sounds under the noise of the chugging of the train.

"Kiss me," she moaned, brushing her lips against his, "I want you to kiss me."

His arrogant features showed no indications of sympathy as she begged for him. Words couldn't describe how badly he wanted to connect their lips, but he knew that once he did, he would've submitted to her every request, completely ruining any chance to push her away.

He craved that part of her more than she knew. A kiss was too intimate for him to gift her. It meant too much.

As he stared at her plump lips, he removed his leg from in between hers, "Bend over the table."

She was left breathless as the friction he once provided was gone, "Fine."

Lia scanned the car onto the only clear table, the others had empty cups with ice and books upon them.

At once, her arms were behind her back as her face was squished up against the cold table, her nipples hardening against them.

His hands were threatening as he groped her ass, lightly slapping it and bringing a hand to her hair, forcing her head up to his ear, "Do you know how it feels to think about you for months and when I finally lay eyes on you, you're in the arms of that git?"

"What?" she stuttered, the feeling of his hard member against her ass, making her lean against him.

"What was that filthy Weasley doing all over you?" he gripped her ass in his cold hard grip.

He went from her hair to her throat as he squeezed, "He's my friend."

"Rubbish," he sneered and let her head fall, quiet whimpers escaping her throat, "Now bend over."

She nodded, biting down on her lip harshly as he rubbed her ass before bringing a hand down to her, "Fuck!"

He snarled, "Count."

"One," she moaned.

"That was for being a fucking tease," he hit her again.

"T-Two," she gasped, tears starting to brim at her eyes.

"Letting someone else touch you," his hand smacked her ass harder.

"Three," she cried out, her legs shaking against the rim of the table.

"Being a dirty whore walking around with this fucking skirt," he growled as he watched her face glow red.

Again.

"Four."

"That's for talking back to me," he spanked her once more.

"Five," she squeaked out, her ass burning with the sting of his palm.

A smirk came across his features as he took his hands around her hips pulling her close to him, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lia was left breathless as mascara fell down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Draco."

He remained unsatisfied with his work as he turned her around, squishing her cheeks in his hands, "Get on your knees."

She did as she was told, her puffy eyes pleading for a release as her wobbling legs came to the floor. Lia kept eye contact as she unbuckled his belt, and let his member spring out from his boxers.

Today was different. She could feel it through the way he handled her. His body was present, but his mind drifted afar.

"I'm not gonna suck your cock until you talk to me," she had her hands behind her back, innocently, "Draco, please."

He could've stopped right there and put her clothes back on, fulfilling her request, but he couldn't muster the courage to give her that vulnerability.

She was just the distraction he had been needing. Burdening her wasn't an option.

He scoffed and grabbed her pretty face. "You're going to do whatever I say," he raised his brows and let her go, "Now open that filthy little mouth."

"You're an asshole," she muttered.

Draco twisted some hair in between his fingers, creating a makeshift ponytail. Her lips gently kissed the tip as she carefully put him into her mouth, flattening her tongue.

"Use your hands, princess," he breathed heavily, focusing on the way her head bobbed on his cock. Lia massaged his balls in her hands and pumped at the base of his dick while her pussy began to ache from the lack of touch,

She took more and more of him before he started to thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

With a gasp of air, she pulled away, "Draco, please-"

"Shut the hell up," he pushed back into her with such force that she gagged on his cock, "You look so pretty when I fuck your face."

Her clit began to ache as she took a hand from his member and reached down to her cunt, rubbing small circles in her wetness.

"Mhm," she moaned onto his dick, the vibrations from her mouth making him throw his head back.

"Don't touch your fucking pussy," he rasped out before he ripped her head away from his cock, grabbing her wrist and bringing her up to full height, "You should know better, darling."

She took a hand to wipe the drool off her lip, and took her hand to his dick, continuing to pump him.

"Am I being a bad girl?" He thrust into her hand as she felt a flash of inclination to bring her lips closer to his, "Do you like it touch your cock, Draco?"

He looked into her eyes as she studied his face, just as he did to her when he would finger her pussy, "I- You know how I-"

A smirk came onto her features once she watched him grow closer to his high.

"Look who's the one who can't talk now?" She pouted and continued to jerk him off as she felt his hand creep up to her jaw, putting a finger into her swollen mouth, "Mhmm."

He bit the inside of his cheek before tearing his hand away, "You're gonna pay for that one." Draco took the hand near her face and slapped her, the sting running a newfound sense of arousal to her core, "You like it when I blindfold you, don't you, love?"

He roughly undid his tie and wrapped it around her eyes before lifting her by the hips to rest her onto the table.

"Y-Yes," Lia moaned out as she laid down on the cold surface, her hands playing with her tits as she awaited his embrace, "I want you to fuck my pussy."

Her whines were music to his ears as Draco undid his button-up and looked around the room to see a cup of ice on the table next to them.

Her legs were hiked up to the air as she played with herself, "If you keep it up, you'll make yourself cum and I'll have to fuck you twice."

Lia nodded as she let out a moan before Draco brought two fingers into her cunt, "Oh, fuck, Draco. Yes, finger fuck me like that-"

She was cut off by the feeling of a rough fabric being forced into her mouth, her words now muffled.

"Do you know what these are?" Draco whispered, taking her legs in his hands feeling up her thighs as she shook her head, "Those are your fucking panties you left in my lap, you dirty whore."

Lia moaned, biting down into the fabric once she felt Draco's thumb on her clit.

She was blindfolded, and for good reason. If he was going to fuck her, she couldn't see the dark mark that lay on his sleeve.

The glass full of ice sat near her side as he reached over and placed it on her stomach, Lia taking in a sharp gasp.

"Now, you're gonna shut the fuck up," he leaned towards her neck, placing a sloppy kiss on her collarbone, "And you're gonna let me eat your wet pussy."

Lia nodded as he took the ice cube in his mouth, dragging it down her stomach and onto her clit, his hands holding her hips down as she screamed at the contact of her throbbing pussy with the ice.

"Mhm," she trembled, her back arching as she shut her eyes underneath the blindfold, "Mhmm, oh, fuck."

Everything she said was muffled while he thrust two fingers into her, curling them up to hit her g spot. The ice began to melt as she squirmed in his grasp, her legs spreading further once he put his tongue to the sensitive area.

The train rattled as it pushed him further into her pussy, his head shaking as he hummed into her cunt, "I can feel you clenching on my fingers, love. Do you want to cum?"

Her hands came into his hair as she bucked her hips into his face, "Mhm," she nodded.

He kept going, taking his hand that gripped her thigh into the cup and reached for another ice cube to put on her nipple.

"Look at you, so fucking helpless and needy," he looked up from her cunt before coming back down, "Are you gonna be a good girl if I take your panties out?"

Lia nodded and gripped his hair as he rolled the ice on her breast, her being overcome with sensations.

He smiled as he left the ice to melt in her cleavage and ripped the fabric from her mouth.

"Shit, Draco," she whimpered as he continued to finger fuck her, "You're gonna make me cum."

"Not yet," he groaned as he stood up to his full height and lined his cock up with her entrance, "You're going to finish on my cock or you won't finish at all."

The tip grazed her clit lightly as she put a hand over her mouth, trying to silence the sounds she was making, "Please, fuck me."

"I have a better idea," he took her hips off the table and made her stand on the uneven ground, flipping her around so that her back was pressed up against his, "I'm gonna fuck you against the table."

Lia gripped the edges of the board as he let her adjust to his side. Her head was thrown back, giving him access to place careless kisses on her sweaty neck.

"Malfoy!" a familiar voice said, banging on the compartment door.

Lia clenched around him as she tapped his hand that gripped her hip, surely leaving bruises, "I can hear Theo coming."

Draco didn't stop his pace as he grabbed her hair and pushed into her even more vigorously as he breathed out heavily, "Good. He can watch."

She grinned playfully and bit down on her lower lip, trying to conceal her sounds as he pounded into her pussy.

"He can be reminded that you're mine," he said loudly as she came closer to her high.

Lia heard the compartment door slide open and immediately put her hands over her chest. Uncomfortable momentary eye contact was made between a traumatized-looking Theo and a proud looking Draco.

"Don't know what a locked door means, mate?" he said, still thrusting into her as she covered her breasts.

"Oh my god-" Theo's eyes shut at once, he turned around feeling nauseous.

"Fuck," she moaned out as she heard the door slam shut, the lock readjusting, "Did he-"

"Now he knows to keep his hands off what doesn't belong to him," Draco cut her off while putting a finger on her clit, "Who's pussy is this?"

"Yours," her head fell as he ravaged her, her whimpers filling the car with each thrust getting sloppier and sloppier.

"Yours, what?"

A feeling erupted from her core as an idea came to her. She'd never pushed it this far, but people do crazy things out of separation.

"Yours," she threw her head back as she gripped his hair, "daddy."

Draco pulled out of her immediately as he flipped her over, taking the blindfold off, and lifting her back onto the table with both hands, "Say it again."

He stayed at her entrance, as he put a hand around her throat to lie her back down, "My pussy is yours, daddy."

A thumb came over her clit as she played with her nipples.

"Fucking hell," he moaned as he rammed into her, his pace faster than it's ever been, "I wanna feel you cum on my cock."

Draco made sure to keep his left arm out of sight, bringing his face close to hers.

A hand came over her mouth as he kissed down her neck, leaving love bites for her to remember him by.

His hands roamed over her body as they rested their sweaty foreheads together, "I'm gonna cum, daddy." She held herself up on her elbows as her core tightened, her high approaching.

"Cum with me, love," he groaned as his thumb came to her clit, "I'm gonna- fuck."

Her brows furrowed as she watched his face, both of them finishing at the same time. Her hips bucked against him as she rode out her orgasm, him pulling out of her, breathlessly.

Lia leaned in to kiss him, their lips brushing up against each other, but never fully touching.

He stared at her plump lips before looking into her loving eyes, "Clean yourself up," he muttered and climbed off of her, "I don't want anyone seeing you... well..."

Lia's legs trembled as she looked down at her bruise-filled torso, a couple of them forming on her thighs from his grip.

Her legs wobbled as she held onto a chair for support, Draco already putting his shirt on.

"You're in a hurry," she noted, picking up her underwear from the seat he had thrown it on, "Where are you going?"

Lia saw the mess they had made, the cup of ice had spilled onto the floor.

"Back to my compartment," he was redoing his tie around his neck as he faced her opposite direction.

Lia's heart dropped, "Is something wrong? You're acting... different," she put her skirt on, "Don't you want to talk? I mean, we kinda just fucked and you-"

Draco stopped her and turned around, "I don't have anything to say."

His eyes came down to her discolored figure, now painted with the consequences of his aggressive actions. A pit of guilt formed in his stomach as he examined the redness of her ass, the painful love bites on her chest, and bruises from his grasp that lay on her hips and thighs.

She found her clothes in silence and put on her sweater as he fixed the cuff of his sleeve. Words weren't exchanged as they got dressed, Lia was struggling to come up with what to say.

"I'm sorry about your dad," she whispered.

Draco's jaw clenched as he gathered his thoughts, "That's all anyone says to me recently," Lia gulped and waited for him to continue, "But, of course, it was you and your friends who put him there-"

The boy harbored no ill will towards her, but if shattering her heart was what was required to make her stay away, then so be it.

She furrowed her brows at him, "Is that why you're mad? Do you blame me for your dad being in Azkaban?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe I do."

He didn't.

"Well, I'm sorry for protecting myself," she crossed her arms over her chest, "They were going to kill us. Sirius died. I could've died. Weren't you the least bit concerned?"

He was. He spent the entire night crying once he heard the news from Theo. His worry wasn't resolved until he laid his eyes on her that next morning.

He swallowed, "You shouldn't have gone in the first place. You only made things complicated-"

She cut him off and put her hands up defensively, "Your father's a death eater, I'm sorry, but it's not like we put an innocent man in prison."

"Are you saying he deserved it?" He said through gritted teeth.

Once she realized what she said, she wanted to take it back, "No, but how can you defend this man?"

Lia stepped towards him, trying to put a hand on his shoulder but his yelling scared her.

"Because he's still my father! You would defend me if I were a death eater too," he traced the corner of his mouth and took a menacing stride towards her before noticing her silence, "you would, wouldn't you?"

Lia stood still, finally properly looking at him. It was as she was starstruck when she noticed his tired features before snapping out of it, unable to answer his question, "Draco, I-"

"Nevermind," he muttered, breaking their gaze and going to the compartment door.

"Wait-"

He unlocked it to see Theo standing outside, waiting for them. "When I told you to keep her away from me, I didn't mean get closer to her," he sneered under his breath, shoving his shoulder past him.

Lia gulped nervously to face judgment.

Damn it, Draco.

~

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Theo," Lia put her head in her hands as they found an empty compartment to take for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

The brunette almost cracked a smile to ease the tension, "It's fine."

She couldn't go back to her friends in her condition. Theo helped her fixed the mascara streaks that cascaded down her cheeks. There were marks all over her. She had to change into her robes to conceal them. The bruise removal paste was somehow lost in the rough fucking that took place.

There was more than one thing that threw her off about him, but this was the most out of character, "Theo, I don't know if this is TMi- actually no it's not."

The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I've told you worse."

"He didn't kiss me," she sighed, her voice shaking, "Not once."

He noticed her demeanor change, her eyes becoming glassy. He pursed his lips together, "What do you mean?" Theo cleared his throat, "like you skipped foreplay and he stuck it in dry-"

"No," Lia cut him off before anything more was said, "He was just so rough today. He didn't even ask if I was okay after."

Theo leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "Did he hurt you, Magnolia?"

Her eyelids fluttered, not knowing what to say.

Draco did hurt her, in the best way possible. However, it burned the most was to see him so cold, as if he didn't care.

"No," she blinked away a few tears that she hadn't noticed emerging, "I'm fine."


	31. chapter thirty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; RAPE

"Will you stop eating?" Hermione hit Ron with her book in between words, "Your best friend is missing."

Draco hadn't arrived yet, his empty seat was just as obvious as Harry's.

Lia sat quietly in the Great Hall, the bracelet Draco had given her months ago on her wrist. How badly she wanted to take it off and free herself from his burden.

Ginny interrupted her thoughts, "He's covered in blood again, why is it he's always covered in blood?"

Lia looked up to see Harry with a bloody nose.

"Harry, what happened?" She questioned as he sat in between her and Ginny. He hardly could meet her eyes as he acknowledged their other friends.

"Ask your boyfriend," he snarkily replied and brought the towel to his face, "What've I missed?"

Looks were exchanged between Hermione and Ron because of his comment as Dumbledore captured the students' attention.

Draco felt like he was being tortured in his own thoughts as he zoned out Dumbledore's warnings. His friends knew what was happening to him, they didn't question his silence throughout dinner.

It was more than just the burden of his task. There was sin in his heart when he looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Magnolia without a smile on her face.

"You alright, mate?" Theo said as he took a bite of his lamb chop. Theo had successfully recovered from the sight on the train, poor thing.

Draco couldn't touch his food, "What did she say to you on the train?"

Theo was silent as he watched Draco eye her from afar. She sat next to Harry and Seamus, the chosen one paying no attention to her.

"You told me to keep you two away from each other," he took a sip of his pumpkin juice and sighed, "You're not making it a very easy job."

He was angry with his past self. It made the present conflicting.

"What did she say to you on the train?" He repeated.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," Theo sighed and kept the conversation underneath the chatter of the hall, "You need to let her go. You're the one who is pushing her away-"

Draco looked over at him menacingly, he'd been on edge all night, "I'll see you later."

Lia glanced up as she saw the blonde leaving his seat at his table, his arrogant walk as entrancing as ever as she tore her eyes away and onto Theo who seemed displeased. The shade of desperation was clear on her features as they broke eye-contact.

It was like being back in 4th year. The topic of a relationship with Draco Malfoy taboo once again.

~

The Gryffindor common room was silent despite the crackling of embers in the fireplace.

Lia's arms were wrapped around herself as she sat with a blanket around her shoulders.

She'd never questioned what he saw her as, but the train ride to school served as an awakening. She felt ashamed, disgusted by her actions.

It was as if she didn't desire to be in her body. To even think about his hands on her felt like a violation of her dignity.

Her skin crawled as if a thousand spiders crawled up her arms. She wanted to rip her skin off.

She wanted him, yes. But it wasn't so simple.

Hell, she even initiated it.

A part of her wished that the pain of feeling like an object would've transformed into pleasure, sadly, it didn't.

"What are you doing up?" Harry muttered groggily from behind her, his voice making her jump slightly.

"Couldn't sleep."

Harry rubbed his blue eyes as he made her way next to her, "You didn't eat today."

"I thought you were mad at me," she pursed her lips together and looked over at him, carefully pulling the blanket tighter around her.

As she spoke, her mind flashed to the images she'd been reliving all night; an absent look in her lover's eyes as he stared at her damaged body.

Sexual insecurity filled her stomach as Harry sighed.

"I heard you two."

"What?"

"You and your boyfriend."

"He's not my-" she came to a stop once she realized what he said, "When?"

"You know when."

Her eyes widened as a blush crept onto her cheeks, "Oh my god. Harry-"

"I was up in the-um- luggage compartment in the car next. Had the invisibility cloak."

Lia didn't even want to mention anything else, "Draco was the one who gave you a bloody nose?"

Harry nodded, "He said it was for his father."

Another twinge of guilt formed, "I'm not going to defend him. I'd talk to him about it but I don't think he- uh. I don't think he likes me right now."

She swallowed and hugged her arms around her chest. Stillness emitting between the two.

Harry hadn't seen much of her that summer. She wrote as much she could, helping him cope with the loss of Sirius and all.

"What's wrong?" He put a hand onto her shoulder and faced her completely, his leg up on the sofa.

Lia withdrew herself from his touch, him noticing at once. Her hands gripped the blanket she had worn over her tank top.

"Sorry," she uttered, "I just don't want to be touched right now."

Her mind was bombarded with questions as Harry sat in her company, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah," she smiled, resting her head on the arm of the sofa, Harry at her feet.

He didn't push her to talk about Malfoy. It would ruin both of their nights.

She wondered after almost two years of being involved with this boy if he ever looked at her with something more than lustful desire.

Why was he so different?

What changed over the summer that made him so cold?

Why did he shut her out?

Her heart beat faster and faster until she noticed the pounding in her chest, "Can you talk to me?" She spoke up, her timid request noted.

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Uhm, well, Dumbeldore's new potions master is Horace Slughorn. I met him over the summer when Dumbledore asked him to teach."

"I swear Nana's talked about him before," she furrowed her brows, "She's probably been taught by him."

Harry laughed, "If your Nan is talking about him that can't be good."

"Doesn't seem like her type, mhm?"

The boy shook his head and licked his lips, "Slughorn doesn't sound like her type. A teacher though-"

"She would never!" Lia gasped with a mischievous grin, "I mean- She wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Lia rolled her eyes, "First, Malfoy being a death eater and now my nana having an affair with a teacher? What have they been feeding you?"

Their evening slowly died out with the fire as she fell asleep with her legs on Harry's lap.

~

A million things consumed Draco's mind. He sat in his dorm, staring up at the ceiling. Theo and Blaise were nowhere to be found, which left him with Goyle.

He intended to visit his room in the Room of Requirement, but he couldn't risk Magnolia being there. After all this time away from her, he thought it would be easier to stay away. But she was irresistible to him.

The thought of her being in his grasp but unable to hold infuriated every part of him.

His deepest desire was to hear the reassurance that only she could provide.

When he was ready to provide the love he could give with no bounds, chaos surrounded him. When he was finally ready to open himself up to her it was too late. Their time had passed.

There was one memory that was louder than the others tonight. One memory he fought so hard to keep buried.

As he closed his eyes, it was as clear as though it were yesterday.

_"I'm sorry, Lucius," Narcissa wept from her husband's study, "I tried my best. I did."_

_Draco was merely 13 years old, listening to their conversation from the hallway with his ear up to the door._

_He was to be going to his third year at Hogwarts in two weeks, his friends were downstairs in the parlor._

_"What are you telling me?" His father scorned quietly._

_There was a moment of silence._

_The Malfoy couple had been trying for a second child for years now. It was this summer when Draco came home to the news that he'd be having a sibling._

_"I lost the baby."_

_Draco furrowed his brows from outside of the room. He didn't mind to have a sibling. It was his father that craved another child._

_The boy always assumed it was because he wasn't enough._

_"You careless woman," the man heaved from inside, Draco noticing his tone. He knew what was about to happen, "You cost me my child!"_

_"Our child-"_

_Smack._

_Draco's grey eyes peeked through the keyhole to see his mother on the ground, a hand on the side of her face._

_The boy bit the inside of his cheek as he watched his father pull her by the hair, "This is the fourth baby you've failed to carry."_

_Tears were streaming down the woman's face as she tried to pry his hands off of her head, "It's hard, Lucius. I tried my best-"_

_"It clearly wasn't good enough," he pushed her up against the wall, a hand around her throat, "I've waited for years, Narcissa."_

_The poor woman's eyes began to water as her face became a dangerous shade of red._

_Draco clutched his wand from his pocket, putting a hand on the handle of the doorknob and barging in._

_"Let her go!" He screamed, running to his mother's side and placing the tip of his wand against his father's throat. Lucius had a deathly stare placed on his wife as he loosened his grip and banged her head onto the wall. She was passed out, her back slumped against the wall as Draco lowered his stance against his father and pulled her onto his lap. "Mum? Wake up, mum."_

_Lucius fixed his posture as he glared at his boy in disgust, "You're weak. You need to show women their place."_

_Draco had a tear falling down his cheek as he looked at his mother's limp features._

_"You're never going to touch her again," he was filled with rage as he pointed his wand up at him, "I won't let you."_

_There was a brief moment of silence that followed. Each of them waited to see if Draco would use his wand._

_"You're right," he quickly reached down, snatching the weapon from his hands, "I won't."_

_Draco's collar was grabbed as he was dragged out of the room, leaving his bruised and broken mother on the floor of the study._

_"What are you doing?" He cried in a whisper, careful not to draw the attention of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy who were downstairs._

_"Rosalie," Lucius called out into one of the guest bedrooms, "Come."_

_Once Dobby left, his father was forced to hire a maid. The girl was in her mid-twenties, looking for money to help her sick mother._

_"Yes, sir?" Her eyes fell to the floor when she spoke to Lucius._

_"I'd like you to help me with something," he dropped Draco's collar as he made his way to her, putting a sly hand around her waist, "It's time to show my son what it takes to be a man."_

_Her brows furrowed as she looked at the boy, "Sir, I'm not sure I'm following-"_

_"If you want the money you were promised," Lucius took a hand, down to her ass and squeezed it, "you will tend to all my needs."_

_Draco looked horrified as his father threw her onto the bed._

_"What are you doing?"_

_His father had a smirk on his face that was passed down to Draco, "Showing you our place."_

_He gulped nervously as he watched Rosalie's head get shoved into the bed. Her arms squirming as Lucius took a hold of her hips, unbuckling his belt._

_"Father, don't," Draco tried to reason, her attitude towards the situation making it clear she didn't want to sleep with his father, "Please, don't do this."_

_"You mustn't let the words of a woman stop you from what you want," the sound of the fabric tearing made him jolt. Lucius ripped her skirt down, her ass in the air._

_Out of respect, Draco turned around._

_"Please, sir, no," the woman turned her head to the side as he gripped her arms. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she pleaded for him to release her, "I'm begging you, I won't tell anyone. Let me go."_

_Draco's face twisted in disgust toward the wall as he heard his father silence her with a grunt._

_"Turn around, Draco," he snarled, "you need to learn."_

_The boy took a painful step to face them, the girl now completely limp, submitting to Lucius' request._

_"Can't you see she doesn't want to?" Draco argued, his face full of worry as his voice shook, "Father, this is-"_

_"Do you pity her?" He snarled while he grabbed her hips, bringing her to him._

_Rosalie's cries filled the room as she sobbed into the sheets._

_His lower lip trembled as he tore his eyes away, tears starting to form at his eyes, "No."_

_"Good," He smiled as Draco heard a few steps coming from behind him._

_"Please don't make me watch this," he muttered, feeling nauseous, "You're evil."_

_Lucius took his comment as motivation, "This is what it takes to be a man. You mustn't submit to their cries, their pleas for help."_

_He shut his eyes, unable to watch any further, "Don't-"_

_"Never let a woman have power over you."_

_"Draco?" Narcissa called out raspily, "Draco, come here."_

_His mother was leaning against the door frame, a streak of blood falling from her lips. She could hardly stand as he ran to her side, "Mother, you have to stop him he-"_

_"I can't- not like this," her eyes felt sorry for the girl as Draco helped her to her feet, "Don't look, my son."_

_Narcissa began to cry as Rosalie screamed, their sounds becoming inaudible once they shut the door._

_"I couldn't stop him," Draco panicked, sobs starting to emerge, "he just- he-"_

_"Oh, my sweet boy," she took a hand to the side of his cheek, "It will be alright."_

Goyle's snores reminded him that it was simply a memory. He wasn't back there.

He hadn't ever fully processed that day. His friends were downstairs, as usual, he had to put his best face on.

And now, every time he goes home for the holiday he has to see the face of that poor maid, all the years later.

None of them spoke of the tragedy, it was an unspoken terror that left all of them with images they'd never forget.

Only a week and a half later, he lost his virginity to Pansy.

Since then, the effect it's had on Draco has taken many different forms. He vowed to never become what he despised.

He made sure Magnolia was always comfortable. He was sure she knew no matter how rough he was that he still cared, but after revisiting that memory, what made him so different from his father?

Images blurred together as he tried to remember if he even remembered to do the simplest of tasks.

Did he ask for her permission?

Did he bother to remind her of the safe word?

Did he take advantage of her efforts to talk to him?

He did remember one thing. There was no loving exchange afterward.

He treated her like another one of his father's victims.

The truth was hazy as took his sheets off of him and made his way to the common room to find Theo already sitting in the seat in the corner.

"Hey," the brunette greeted, looking up from a letter, "it's late."

Draco had a sweat that glistened on his forehead, "What is that?"

Theo took a suspicious hand to cover the name of the letter and who it was addressed to, "Letting my lady know that I got to Hogwarts safely."

He raised his brow and took a seat across from him, leaning back onto the leather seats, "I know I asked you to keep us apart, but for the sake of everyone involved, I need to know what she said to you."

He hurt her. He really did.

"She said she was fine, mate," Theo rolled the parchment up, taking a tie to hold it together, "she did mention something..."

"What?" Draco asked, clearly irritated.

"She said that you were rough," he let out awkwardly, "and that you didn't kiss her?"

Draco's grimace fell into his natural cold characteristics as put his elbows on his knees, burying his head in his hands.

All she asked for was a kiss. He ignored her. She was doting over the bare minimum.

"I need to speak to her, Nott," he mumbled, "Just once."

Theodore looked at his face that was clearly in distress.

A sigh rose from his lips, "Malfoy, I can't-"

"You can't stop me."

"What if she doesn't want to speak to you?" Theo shrugged, "What are you going to do? Be cold and closed off? What good would talking to her do?"

Draco remembered the first time he had taken notice of her. She told him that this father bullied his mother. That was the first time anyone had said something that hurt more than it should've.

He couldn't corrupt her as his father did to his mother.

He wouldn't.

"Theo-"

"You have a task to complete. You're getting distracted."

"That cabinet can wait," he swallowed.

"What are you two doing up?" Pansy yawned, walking into the common room in a stretch.

Theo knew how Draco felt about her. She didn't need to get onto his bad side, not when he's been pissy for months now.

"Hi, Parkinson," Theo smiled, "Just catching up. Where's Blaise?"

"Asleep in your dorms now," she smiled and came beside them, putting a hand onto Theo's shoulder, "Why, you bored?"

Theo furrowed his brows and gently plucked her wrist off of him, "I'm okay. Thanks."

"You've got some leftovers it looks like, Parkinson," Draco stood up and eyed a white stain on her shirt, "Come on, Nott."

~

Lia held her books to her chest as she stood in Potions with Hermione. Theo stood next to Draco and his gang as Harry and Ron ran into the classroom, getting extra books from the back cabinet.

Luna stood at Lia's other side, noticing everything but what was being talked about in class, "Oh, Lia, I think Malfoy is staring."

Magnolia turned to her and gave a small smile, not acknowledging his obvious stare.

Harry stood at her side, blocking a stare from the blonde.

"Hey, I wrote to Nana," Lia nudged at his side, "I'll get you all the details on Slughorn soon."

"Thanks," he smiled at her before listening to their new professor.

"Now, for your brew of living death, I have partnered you up if you wish to do so," Slughorn pointed to a list he had written in chalk, "Go on, do your best."

Why did potions always require partners?

She looked onto the list and felt her hands become sweaty. Her name was next to Draco's.

The two exchanged a look as their friends noticed the tension, none of them beginning to move to their stations.

It was until the most unexpected of voices spoke up, "Actually, I'd like to be her partner, if that's alright, professor."

"Oh, lovely, so good to see students wanting to learn together," he grinned kindly, "Of course you can..."

He awaited his response.

"Zabini, sir."


	32. chapter thirty two

"Oh, Professor, I don't mind working alone-" Lia interjected, furrowing her brows at her friends.

Ron heavily shrugged with wide eyes as she swallowed nervously, turning to Hermione as well for guidance. These small interactions were uncomfortable as she felt Draco's piercing stare on the side of her head.

Blaise walked up to her and gently took her potions book from her hands, "I insist."

"Very well, then," he clasped his hands together and turned around.

Lia fidgeted awkwardly as she glanced up at the tall boy and made her way to their station.

Theo noticed the smug look on Draco's face as he trudged closer to them. He was practically fuming at Blaise. Narissa and Bellatrix had ordered Zabini around to keep Draco focused, but he'd never thought that he'd get the courage to actually interfere with his life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Theo pulled Draco back subtly.

"Piss off, Nott."

"You're my partner now, Malfoy," he roughly took him by the arm and sat him down at their usual table.

"What the hell is Blaise doing with the Morningstar?" Goyle spoke up from across them.

"No bloody clue," Draco spat. The sway of her hips catching his eye as she made her way across the room.

Pansy came to a whine as she glared at the two, "I'm his girlfriend and he offers himself to the blood traitor?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Nott argued.

"Please, as if you weren't offering yourself up to Theo and me last night," Draco scoffed.

His comment made Pansy's cheeks flush in embarrassment. A flash of insecurity came through her as Theo clenched his jaw at Malfoy, feeling pity for the girl.

"Hey," he said defensively, "that's a _lady_."

"We're well aware," Goyle smirked.

Theo sent an apologetic smile in her direction, Pansy brushing him off with an unappreciative flip of her short hair.

She crossed her arms and pouted next to Millicent Bulstrode as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled to themselves.

"Padma," she whispered so only she could hear, "Can we have this seat today?" The tanned skinned girl looked Blaise up and down, Pansy noticing immediately.

Draco watched as Lia's station was taken by one of the Patil twins.

Hermione and Harry were unsettled as they looked down at their books.

"Sorry, Lia," Dean Thomas emerged from behind her with ingredients, "You don't mind, do you?"

The girl's heartbeat further from safety as she turned to her partner, "Guess you'll be sitting with us then, Morningstar."

Blaise was still holding her books as he led her to their table, her irritation was noted by Ron as she passed him.

'Help me,' she mouthed.

Lia couldn't snag a seat near where Hermione and Harry were working, leaving her with a boy that had done nothing but harm her since they met.

"I'll get the ingredients," she sighed, not paying any attention to the Slytherins that had their eyes glued onto her.

Pansy was fuming as she began to stir her brew, her stare at Blaise seething with jealousy.

The same could be said for Draco as he observed her stretch up to the tallest cupboard for Wormwood. Her school skirt was going a little too high past her knee for his comfort as he made sure no one else was staring at her.

Theo rolled his eyes and went to fetch the same ingredient, "Let me, love."

Draco clenched his fist and looked back down at his work.

"Theo, what's happening?" She whispered as he reached above her shoulder.

"Draco is pissed," he looked ahead discreetly, "Blaise is being a prick. I have no idea."

Lia nodded in understanding as they turned around.

She stayed silent for most of the lesson, saying the bare minimum to her partner as tension built at their table. As she sat in his presence, throwing things into a cauldron and stirring, it reminded Draco of happier times.

Lia was in a rush to finish her brew of the sleeping draught that was due tomorrow morning. She sat in the room of requirement with Draco at his easel, occasionally checking up on the girl as she wrote scribbles down in her notebook.

"Draco," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "why does it matter if it's boiling and not simmering?"

The boy's eyes were narrowed at his canvas as he took a delicate stroke of his brush to his painting, "Give me a second, darling."

Lia rested her face on her arm, her head down, "Hurry up, I'm gonna burn it."

"You're doing it right, just make sure to keep stirring," she felt his presence behind her as he came over her, putting a hand on the desk as he stroked the back of her tired head, "counter-clockwise, Magnolia."

He was shirtless besides for his smock, his grey sweats with a couple of smudges of white paint on it.

She yawned and sat up, "M'kay."

Draco looked down at her, placing a kiss on her cheek as he crouched to her level, "Having trouble staying awake?"

Her heavy eyes slowly blinked as she nodded, "Why? Wanna keep me distracted?"

"If I keep you awake, I promise you'll be more tired than before."

"Flirt," she laughed as he pulled a chair up, putting a hand onto her thigh, "We can't. You have a Quidditch match tomorrow?"

"Indeed I do," his fingers stroked her leg slowly as she opened her eyes, "Stir it, darling."

She did as she was told while biting her lower lip, "It's 2 am Draco. Careful where you touch."

His hand crept up further as he felt the warmth right outside of her pajamas, "Oh, I'm being careful."

Her mouth opened slightly as he smirked at her reaction, rubbing just outside of her cunt.

Lia's hand stopped stirring as she rolled her eyes. "No," she took his wrist and put it on his lap, "I want to walk tomorrow."

"I could just carry you around everywhere."

"Yeah, and the second you see Crabbe or Goyle you'll drop me," Lia stood up from her seat and waved her wand over the cauldron, finishing the draught.

Draco saw this as an opportunity to squeeze her ass. "I think I'd gently let you down," he followed her, putting his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck, "How about we make a deal?"

Lia ignored him all over her as she carefully poured the liquid into a large vial, "What kind of deal?"

"How about," he came into her ear and bit her lobe, "every goal the Slytherin team scores, I get to make you cum?"

The thought of him pushing her further made her come to blush as her core tightened. The tickling of his breath against her ear was enough to make her knees give out. She smiled to herself and turned to face him, sealing the vial.

"And if you lose?" She cockily replied.

His hand came from her waist as she took a hand underneath her shirt and another to brush stray hair out of her face, "Well then, princess, I won't be too happy, won't I?"

She gulped nervously as her eyes read his mischievous ones, a sneaky hand rolling over her nipples. Her mouth sat agape as she formulated words.

"Then I guess you win either way," she breathed out, holding his shoulder to stay standing, "mhm?"

"That I do."

"So, Maggie," Theo cleared his throat, trying to subdue the tension, "how was your summer holiday?"

The boy already knew every detail, she spent most of the summer writing letters to him.

"Fine."

Blaise snickered to himself as he went over to the cupboard grabbing some sloth brain.

Crabbe stumbled back at one point, a large bubble emitting from his cauldron. Goyle looked at him as well, a strong smell coming from his brew.

She stood over her brew, furrowing her brows at the consistency of the potion. Her mouth opened to ask her partner a question, but he was too far away to hear her.

Draco regarded her every move.

Every breath she took, every step she made was noted to him.

"Counter-clockwise, Morningstar," he started, "Stir it counter-clockwise."

The girl didn't acknowledge him but followed his instructions, noticing results immediately. Even him talking to her made her uneasy, he pushed her away to that point of her not wanting to come back.

"Hey, give me a hand with this, would you?" Blaise called to her as she turned off the fire

As she made her way to the countertop, Blaise took a step too close to her, "Cut the bullshit, Blaise, what are you doing?"

"Killing two birds with one stone," he raised his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see Pansy over there?" He jerked his head to the side as a green-eyed girl broke her stare away from the back of their heads.

Theo's eyes met hers as well as she threw him a smile.

"What about her?"

"Rumor is," Blaise opened the container of sloth brain, a stench appearing, "she's cheating on me."

Lia's features softened, "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," he licked his bottom lip, "Just go with it, okay?"

Before he could turn around, Lia grasped his arm, "You can't use me as a way to get in between her. I don't want to deal with the consequences. I'm a blood traitor, doesn't it lessen the appeal?"

Draco elbowed Nott in the rib, "What the hell is she doing?"

"It's his _arm_ , mate," Theo rubbed his side and got quieter, "you look as insecure as Pansy, right now."

The blonde's fist clenched as the two continued their interaction from across the room. Draco wanted to know what the girl was thinking at this moment. His studying with Alecto Carrow about legilimency over the summer hadn't done him any good recently.

He wanted to dive into her thoughts, her deepest desires as she made contact with that scum.

"By consequences, you mean Malfoy getting jealous," he snickered, "I'd say it's a perk. If there's one thing that will piss Malfoy off more than me being cruel, it's if I'm being nice."

"I don't feel like dealing with a jealous Draco," she sighed, remembering what happened after Fred had kissed her cheek before departing for Hogwarts.

"He can't be distracted this year, Morningstar," he said lowly, "you know to stay away."

Lia let him go roughly and kept her eyes ahead on the wall, "Blaise-"

"But I understand why you wouldn't want to make Draco jealous," he pursed his lips together, "I see the way you walk."

She caught her breath in her throat and put her head down, "It's not like that."

"Oh, look," he frowned at her neck, "let me fix your necklace."

The second he brought her fingertips to her neck, she remembered how he choked her that day in her fourth year, leaving her bruised and beaten. Lia slapped his hand away and bit the inside of her cheek as she made her way back to the table, still not acknowledging her lover.

~

_Lia,_

_I see you've met Professor Slughorn, or as I knew him, Horace._

_I trust you won't tell your classmates about this, but there is a reason why the 'Slug Club' was formed. As the VIP member of his club, I was the reason why he started it._

_He was a real kicker back in the day._

_The rebound once Malfoy left._

_Don't make the same mistake as me._

_I was 17, he was 22. It wasn't too bad, really._

_Horace isn't a predator. After me, he never did such a thing again. He simply loves his students._

_Stay safe, child._

_\- Oceanne_

"Bloody hell, Nana," Ron found himself at a loss of words, "She actually- I mean, she actually had an affair with- wow."

"I don't have any judgment," Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably underneath the large willow tree they sat at, "That's just... illegal."

Ron and Harry were dressed in their Quidditch uniforms for tryouts this afternoon.

"I'm sure there's a lot of other things he wants to keep buried," Harry shuddered, "Your nana was before Voldemort's time, I suppose she wouldn't know much about him then."

"No, sorry," Lia shoved the letter in her pocket as all of them remained disturbed, "Come on, 'Mione, let's head to the stands, yeah?"

She nodded, still fazed by the letter, "Sure."

They cheered Ginny and Ron on as much as possible that afternoon, at the same time, Lia noticed Cormac eyeing Hermione.

"McLaggen is really trying his hardest to impress you today," Lia crossed a leg over the other as he blocked another goal.

"It's a bit annoying, really," she laughed.

"Miss Lia?" A familiar small voice came from behind them.

A Ravenclaw girl was holding Zyair's hand, a blush upon her cheeks, their complexions opposite of each other.

Lia excused herself from Hermione and grinned at the boy, "Hey, Zyair, who's this?"

"I'm Gina," the girl waved, "I've heard a lot about you."

"She's my girlfriend," his smile was from ear to ear, "our one week is tomorrow."

"Awe, that's great," she smiled back. The twelve-year-olds gave her a refreshing laugh which was much needed, "are you two watching tryouts?"

"I'm going for the Slytherin team tomorrow," he nodded, "is Draco going to be there?"

She swallowed nervously at his name. She didn't know where they stood, "Uhm, probably, yeah."

"Oh, I have something for you," he dug through his pockets to find a note, "from him I think."

The reluctance radiating off of her to accept the letter was obvious to Zyair as she took it from his hands.

"Thanks."

The two children left the stands as Lia opened it on the way back to Hermione.

"What is it, Lia?"

"Nothing."

Later that night, Lia was supposed to decide on whether or not to meet the boy she had been begging to talk to for ages.

How could she show up after being treated so horribly?

The least she could do was play hard to get to preserve some dignity, but they were closer than that.

~  
  


_Death surrounded her. The war had begun and was now at its messy end._

_She stood in what looked like the Great hall, next to lifeless bodies on stretchers that held the faces of those she used to go to school with._

_Flashes of lights surrounded them in the courtyard as witches and wizards attacked each other._

_The castle had been disfigured, pieces of rubble all over the ground._

_"Magnolia, come here!" Draco shouted from the staircase._

_"Where is he?" Lia screamed blocking a curse from a death eater, "I was just with Zyair he-"_

_"He's alright, he's with Theo, now we have to go," he pulled her behind him, "Confringo!"_

_Lia came into a panic as she defended his six, "I can't leave. I have to help."_

_"You're going to get yourself killed," he grunted, "Protego!"_

_"Expelliarmus!" she shouted and turned to face him,_

_"Magnolia, I won't ask you again-"_

_"I won't leave-" she stopped mid-sentence once she saw a familiar body being carried to the Great hall, "Freddie?"_

_Draco watched as her face fell, her sorrow now becoming his own, "I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, we're leaving."_

_He dragged her by the arm further away from her friend's limp body as they tried to go to an exit from the dungeons. After all he had sacrificed, after all he'd fought so hard to preserve, he wouldn't let her get hurt._

_It was blocked, he decided to go look for Theo in the clock tower instead._

_"No! Let me go! Stop it!" Her screaming pierced his ears as tears rained down onto her cheeks, her sobs becoming heavy as she tried to fight him off, "Draco, please. I need to see him."_

_"Nott?" Draco glared at Theo who stood in combat, "Where is he?'_

_"Draco, I'll never f-forgive you for this," her sobs broke her words as she kicked and squirmed, "Draco, you coward, we need to fight!"_

_Theo watched as she fell apart within his grasp, "He went to fight. He's stubborn that one. Stupefy!"_

_Lia's heart stopped once she saw a well-known death eater across from Zyair, "Draco, there he is."_

_The three took their eyes to him, everything was in slow motion._

_Amycus Carrow had his wand pointed straight at the 13-year-old boy, "Crucio."_

_His body fell through the window, the three of them standing in shock._

_The last thing he felt before the boy fell out of the clock tower and to his death was the effects of the torture curse._

_Rage came through her as she felt Draco's grip on her arm loosen, "Avada Kedavra."_


	33. chapter thirty three

Draco was late to their usual rendezvous. It took him a while to muster the courage to get out of his bed to see her. A piece of him wanted to stand her up, to leave her alone, but he couldn't.

He spent too much time thinking about the way she rubbed circles in between his thumb and index finger when she held his hand, the way her hair smelt when he'd hold her in his arms, and the way her voice softened when she said his name.

With his hand on the knob, he walked into the room to see her asleep underneath his covers.

It was like his entire being was enchanted with her essence. He swallowed nervously at the girl, afraid to wake her.

Magnolia's low breathing tore down the barricades he'd been putting up for months now. Her palm was slightly open as she rested with her head on the pillow.

Draco didn't bother to sit on the bed, instead, he kneeled at the edge of it as if to pray to the sleeping goddess.

As he guarded her slumber, he found peace.

"I meant to do this when you're awake," he took a hand to hers, the sensation calming the storms that had been raging in his head, "but I'm not like you. I'm not brave."

He watched her shift, her unconsciously holding his hand tighter.

"Look at you," he whispered, bringing a hand to her cheek, "so perfect."

Magnolia made him patient, she made him realize what it was like to care for someone so deeply that you'd sacrifice a part of yourself.

"Mhm," she mumbled out, still clearly unconscious.

The boy knew her better than this. He knew she talked in her sleep once in a while, even half of her mind was enough to have a conversation.

"I would stay with you forever if I could," he tried to smile as he let his chin rest on his arm, "But I can't. It would be selfish for me to-"

"Draco," she whimpered, "Draco?"

He recognized the signs immediately, as he narrowed his eyes at her furrowed brows.

She was having another vision.

"Wake up," he came to her side bringing her into his arms as he sat on the bed, "Magnolia, wake up."

Lia shook her head, the grip on his hand tightening as she clutched his shirt, "Freddie?"

Her face was clearly in pain as more cries began to erupt from her throat. Draco took the wand from his pocket and brought her fully to his lap.

"Come on, darling," he begged onto the top of her head, "I don't want to do this."

"Let me go-"

"Commulceo."

And all was silent.

His eyes remained shut until he felt her tense body soften into his.

"Draco?" She called out, tears beginning to dry on the side of her cheek.

"You're awake," he said, breathless and surprised. He began to take her off of him, his demeanor changing from when she was asleep.

"I remember," she panted, "I remember everything."

Draco stayed quiet, afraid of what she saw. The future was changing, she could feel it.

"What did you see?"

"I- I- don't wanna," she focused on the texture of the sheets, trying to pull her mind away from the terrors she faced, "I can't think about it."

Draco felt himself yield to her cries, "If you don't say it, you're gonna forget."

"Fred died," she cried, "Zyair fell out of the clock tower-"

"What?"

"Hogwarts was ruined," she heaved, "it was broken and everyone was fighting and you were trying to pull me away."

His own guilt started to pull at his conscience, "I have to go."

He knew to heed Nana's warning.

Love her or leave her.

"Please don't," she timidly requested. Lia's lips were swollen as she began to wipe her tired eyes, his warmth leaving her. Subtle layers of sobs began to emerge, "Why are you mad at me?"

She would have waited for him for days, months if he needed time, but this was too unbearable. His absence in her life was a hole that wouldn't easily be filled.

"Don't cry, damn it," he shook his head, "Stop crying, Magnolia."

"Then don't leave me," she begged, "I'm scared, Draco."

It was a mixture of self-hatred and frustration that managed to bubble to his surface, "I can't give you this relationship. A future. I can't give you what you're giving me."

"I killed someone in there. A man," she spat, "And I want to talk to you about it. I'm going fucking crazy without talking to you."

He watched the guilt in her eyes as she deemed herself a murderer. He would soon be experiencing that same guilt.

"That-," he came closer, "That, princess, is why I can't be here. You're so bloody open to me it hurts."

Every blow was extinguishing the light in her eyes. It was in that moment that he realized, the more he gave to her, the more it would hurt to take it away.

Her hands flew to the air as her screams covered her sobs, "That's what a relationship is!"

"You're making this more fucking complicated."

"Relationships aren't supposed to be easy."

His hands flew through the hair as he put two hands behind his head, "Maybe I don't want to be in a relationship then."

"What?"

"Every letter you wrote?" He got closer to the angry girl, "I can't tell you every detail of my life, Magnolia. It's not safe."

He would have done anything for her, including breaking her heart. If this is what it meant to keep her safe, that's exactly what he would do.

Lia tried to speak through sobs, her knees now pressing into the mattress as he stood, "Why can't you c-care about me the way I care about you?"

"Don't you see? I'm doing this for you!"

"You're leaving me!" She cried as he began to turn his back on her, standing at the edge of the bed, "You're a fucking coward, Draco!"

He stopped in his tracks.

Lucius called him that.

It brought him back to nights where he would restlessly toss and turn for not being the man his father wanted him to be.

"I was too selfish to see it before but now I do," a painful silence passed, "I lost my father because of you."

This is exactly what his Lucius would do. Manipulate his mother into thinking this was her fault. It disgusted him.

"Your father, Draco?" She got on two feet, "Is that really your excuse?"

It was the only thing justification he could provide without him telling her everything.

"We can't be together," he fumed, "You're being stupid for ever thinking we could make this work."

Draco didn't believe the baggage that marred his character could be healed by her desire for him. It was a wound that had no cure, bandage, or remedy.

That was until she made a pivotal decision.

Lia's mind raced to find what to say, but the only thing she could gather was overdue words. Out of a whirlwind of desperation, she let herself lay vulnerable beneath the rays of his resentment.

"Stop it," she cried, "I love y-"

"Don't say it, Magnolia," his heart racing even faster, "don't make this harder than it has to be."

Most people found it easier to hate him than to love.

And to obtain to his heart was like plucking a single rose in a forest of thorns.

"But I love you, Draco."

No amount of riches in the world could compare to the value that she had now put onto those words.

It was as if the past couple of minutes of arguing meant nothing they left her mouth. His fists clenched at his sides, the wave of emotions overtaking him as he turned around and faced the girl.

"You don't mean that," he broke down, tears brimming at his eyes, "Why d-did you have to-"

"What happened over the summer, Draco?" She made her way towards him with shaky hands, both of their sobs filling the room, "Why did you shut me out?"

"You'll hate me," he swallowed, letting himself cry in front of her for the first time, "Why d-did you have to say that-"

The thought of her out of his life was enough to send physical pain to his chest.

Lia knew that the only reason why he was driving her away was because he'd grown accustomed to pushing people away before they could leave him.

"Whatever you're hiding from me," she let out a painful smile, "I already forgive you."

"No, you don't."

"That's what love is," she frowned, unable to watch him like this, "Talk to me, please."

"Everything I'm doing right now is to protect you," he composed himself, swallowing his weeping, "You have to trust me."

"Protect me from what?" Lia took a hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears.

He shook his head, unable to say more, "I love you too."

"Yeah," an unconvincing smile graced her features as she dropped her hands from his face.

Heart-wrenching silence filled him.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Draco, I-"

"I love you," he spun her around and cupped her cheeks, taking every crevice of her face to memory beneath his fingertips, "and I want to love you without bounds or the consequences of fate, but that would be selfish."

Of course, he would word it that way. Draco was a man of art and beauty, anything he said was poetic if he wanted it to be.

"Fate?" Lia connected the dots instantly, "I don't care about fate, whatever my nana told you-"

"Come here, darling," he brought a hand behind her head as she sank into his chest, her comfort making him give in, "I'll stay with you for tonight."

She was stiff until the sound of his beating heart brought her solace.

"Thank you," Magnolia muttered into his chest.

Their bodies were soon tangled in sheets, the safety of each other's arms able to shield them from the horrors that lay outside of their secret place.

He knew choosing him was no easy task. But with minds full of emotions, and each of their hearts bare abreast the other, the temptation of falling hopelessly and precariously in love lured them in like a honey bee on a flower.

"I read every letter you sent me," he mumbled, "every single one."

A weak grin appeared on her puffy lips, "Why didn't you write me back?"

"You almost died the night they captured my father," he kissed her forehead as she entangled their legs, "I was scared that when you saw who- what my father was you'd think the same of me."

She was like a spotlight that shined on an empty stage, making way for the stars to shine. It gave him a chance to look past a bleak tomorrow, the brightness blinding him with the goodness of a future with her.

"You're nothing like him," she muttered into the crook of his neck, the material of his shirt soft, "I won't let you be like him."

The dark mark underneath his long sleeve shirt reminded him of the man he could never be for her, "But what if I already am?"

She turned to him and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"You aren't capable of attacking innocents," Draco's stomach began to turn, "that isn't who you are."

But it was.

At least, it had to be.

"I'm glad he was caught," Draco sneered, "He deserves to rot in Azkaban. He was a death eater before he was my father. Not the other way around."

Lia gulped and took his hand in hers, his rings cool to the touch.

It was then that he reminded himself of why he was there in the first place, he needed to discuss with her what happened a couple of days ago.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he placed a kiss on the inside of her palm, "Magnolia?"

"Yeah?" She let out a shaky breath, the feelings of his arms around her allowing her to recover from the rollercoaster of emotions she'd endured that night.

"Take off your clothes for me," he requested as he put a kiss on her forehead, ushering her up.

She held herself up with her elbows as a new wave of confusion filled her, "Do we have to right now?"

"Please," he uttered as he stared at the girl, her eyes puffy and red, "Just trust me."

Trusting him is exactly what she did on the train and she still couldn't look at herself without shame. As usual, she gave in.

In slow seconds, she was bare in front of him, her underwear the only thing staying on.

He gazed at her in a way he'd never done before, a way that no one had ever done before. The adoration that had disappeared months ago returned to his gleaming eyes.

"Is this okay?" Her hands covered love bites that were given over her torso, the shame and disgrace of how she acquired the marks making her insecure.

Draco carefully got up, examining the discolored skin, "Lay down."

She argued lightly, "I don't want to-"

"And I won't," he put a hand on the nape of her neck, letting her lie down, "I promise."

Lia remained unsteady as she looked up at the ceiling, her hands at her sides, "okay."

"You won't ever have to take your clothes off to get my attention," he whispered as he dipped his head to her collarbone, placing a delicate kiss on the hickey that lay there as well.

Her lively pulse could be felt where his lips rested, "What are you doing?"

He kissed every mark on her shoulders, falling next to her breasts, "I'm sorry."

Magnolia's hands started fidgeting next to her, "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," Draco intertwined their fingers, "I hurt you."

She let his mouth wander over her bruised skin as she kept her eyes forward, becoming used to the feeling of him once again. The branding of his fingers that rested on her hips was taken into precious endearments by him.

And as he crawled further down onto her thighs, the inner markings left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach as his apologies spread across her skin.

"Draco," Lia gasped as she felt his lips come a little too close for comfort, squeezing his hands.

"I love you, Magnolia," he muttered against her, looking up as she looked down, their eyes meeting, "I swear I do."

A vulnerable smile came to her features as he came up to her face, kissing up her stomach and neck, "I believe you."

Lia eyed his lips, the familiar hunger of him coming back to her. He noted this as he placed a slow kiss on her jaw, looking up at her for permission.

"May I?"

Lia beamed at him and, for the first time in months, was able to accept the affection she'd been craving for so long.

"Kiss me, Draco."

And it was like they were kissing for the first time. It felt fresh and invigorating to be united with the missing part of each of their souls.

Their lips were in sync with the rhythm of their hearts as they satisfied each other's yearning.

As he pulled away, he realized that having her here did so much more for him than it did for her.

"I hope that kiss was the one you were waiting for," he joked, his forehead resting on hers as they laid breathless.

Lia pecked his lips once more and grinned, "It was nice, did you practice?"

He rolled his eyes at her, snaking his arm around her waist. She didn't bother putting her clothes on, instead, she hid her body within the sheets.

Draco gazed into her eyes, her hand holding his on her bare chest, "I want to give you something."

"Mhm?"

Draco took a ring off of his slender hand, the one that laid on his middle finger.

This was the same ring Nana had taken a liking to. The ring that went down in their _family_.

"I can't give you more than tonight," he took her hand and slipped the piece of jewelry on, "just know that everything I do, I do it for you."

Her lips quivered as she felt a frown etch upon her features. She didn't understand. How could she be so gratified and appeased, yet feel so much discontentment at once? It was a bittersweet moment that she did not understand how to respond to. 

"Really breaking up with me right now," she painstakingly grimaced at her fingers as she held it up in the air, "huh?"

"You told me that the ring looked better on you anyway," he smiled, remembering the memory they shared in the bathtub at her Nana's, "You were right."

The crackling of the fire filled the stillness as she melted back to his grasp. His warmness provided her with a false reality that would unfold only later. 

Though they were wizards, nothing was as magical as the tenderness of their sheer emotion at this moment.

"I wish this could be forever, Draco," she shut her eyes tightly as she listened to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

He paused, finding the right words to say. "One day, you will have me forever," he swore, "And I promise you, I will love you more than the stars love the sky, the sand loves the shore, and the trees love the earth."


	34. chapter thirty 'four'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember that scene in thirty two i robbed you of? here you go :)

~

Magnolia awoke the following morning without the arms she had fallen asleep in.

Two months passed, she learned to live with him within her sights but out of her grasp. The reality of it hurting less every day.

Every weekend she would stay in the room of requirement at night, hoping that one of these days he'd come around and give in.

And each of those nights, he'd try his hardest to stay away.

Draco Malfoy had learned to live without her. Every class they had together he made sure she still wore his ring on her fingers, and each time she did without fail.

The cabinet was slowly being repaired, secretly encoded letters from his mother coming in every week as an update for the progress.

It was a painstaking process that he was to undergo. He had consulted with Theo about it a couple of times, but other than that, Draco Malfoy spent most of his time alone. No distractions to keep him afloat.

However, any afternoon he could manage to get away, he watched Magnolia during his free time, just to have some normalcy through the insanity that had arrived without her.

Right now, he longingly observed her laugh with her friends as they sat at the Three Broomsticks. Her smile from ear to ear as she sipped on her drink.

"A dinner at Slughorns?" Lia leaned in closer to the two, "Do you think he knows who my Nana is?"

"I'd expect so," Hermione wiped her lip, "I mean, you look like a younger version of her."

"He can't be calling you because of your grades," Ron threw shade, "we get the same marks."

Harry furrowed his brows at Ron's comment, knowing he was jealous of their invitations.

"Do you think that-," Harry stopped, internal conflict coming into play before he brushed it off and shook his head, "nevermind."

"Well, now you have to tell us," Lia pushed.

Ron seemed distracted as his face contorted at Dean and Ginny snogging in the background.

"It's just that Dumbledore wants me to get closer to Slughorn and I was just thinking since he also invited you, you could-"

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron snapped, "You're barking mad if you think I'm gonna let you pimp out Lia for Dumbledore."

"Ron, I'm not Ginny," she shot back.

"With Fred and George gone someone needs to keep her under control," he elbowed Harry, "You know her taste in men."

Draco didn't react to his comment. Recently, he hadn't enough strength to put his energy into the things he usually did.

Lia's mouth was agape as she sat there, slightly tipsy and offended at his comment, "Watch yourself, Ron. I'll hex you."

He raised his brows and delivered the final blow, "Tell that to the ring on your finger."

A moment of awkward silence passed before they moved on.

"I'm still not pimping myself out to Slughorn," Lia shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

"We all know Snape is the teacher we'd rather be pimped out to-"

"You're making me sick," Ron interrupted as his stare went back to his baby sister.

"I think you've had too much butterbeer, Hermione," Harry pried the drink away from her hands as the girl began to giggle uncontrollably, "We should go."

"We should stay," Lia dragged out, taking the drink from Harry and downing it in a heartbeat.

"Like hell we are," Ron sighed and got up, taking Hermione's arm lightly and getting her to stand.

Harry and Lia eyed each other, both of them knowing that they had feelings for each other.

"I'll catch up, I'm going to the loo," Lia said and took her bag from her chair, rubbing Hermione's shoulder as she left.

It was as she made her way out, Draco stood up from his chair, immediately catching her attention.

His eyes were a few shades lighter than she remembered, and the bags underneath them carved deeper than the tender memories that they shared.

Their eye contact was brief, each other having feelings flooded through them before he cleared his throat and made his way to the stairs of the pub.

Lia stood starstruck by their speechless encounter. This happened once every other week.

Sometimes she'd look forward to it, and sometimes she'd never want to endure reliving their recollections by looking into his eyes, it hurt too much.

After she made her way to the bathroom, she stood in the mirror to admire the necklace around her neck, the bracelet on her wrist, and the ring on her finger.

A smile crept up on her tipsy features as she touched each one.

So many gifts he had given her and each one evoked his love.

There was an aggressive knock on the door, "Are you done?"

"Sorry! Be out in a second."

She collected her things and walked out to the hall, faced by none other than Pansy Parkinson with Blaise standing behind her.

"Morningstar," she pushed past her and shut the door roughly, Lia stumbling by the contact and slightly bumping her boyfriend.

"Sorry about her," he mumbled, helping her steady her footing, "Blimey, are you drunk?"

Lia's flushed cheeks gave her away, "Did you get taller?"

"I've always been this tall," Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her hand. Ever since they broke up, his whole friend group found a new sense of respect for her. The mark of Malfoy was being put onto an obvious display for anyone to see as she fixed her clothes down.

"Oh," she cleared her throat, not intimidated by him as she usually was, "Well, I'm going to go now-"

As she walked, her balance began to falter.

Blaise came to her side at once, "Shit, Morningstar."

"Hey, Lia," Goyle nodded at her while furrowing his brows at Blaise, "had too much to drink now, mm?"

Crabbe had walked up next to them as Lia started to zone out, a hand on Blaise's forearm, "A little bit."

"Lia?" Ron called to her, peeking his head inside. His eyes widened once he saw who she stood next to.

Draco watched their interaction from the top of the stairs, biting the inside of his cheek at the number of gentlemen that surrounded her.

"Heyyy," she bit down on her lip and made her way to Ron putting an arm around his shoulder, "Bye Blaise! Bye Goyle! Bye Crabb-"

"I'm going to drop kick you, Lia," Ron muttered as they got out of the tavern, "Never letting you near alcohol again."

"You need to lighten up, Ron," Hermione punched his arm as she linked arms with her girlfriend and walked, "Come on."

"Did you see Malfoy in there?" Harry said next to Ron and Lia put her arm around him, "He was-"

An ear-piercing scream filled the snowy air, "AHH!"

"Wait," Harry put a hand in front of Lia as they saw Katie Bell's friend hovering over her twitching body, "Stay here."

"Oh, god," she put a hand over her mouth, hardly being able to fully process what was in front of her.

The snowflakes that fell onto her eyelashes blurred her vision of the ugly reality she faced, it made her see a filtered glimpse into Draco's world.

She would one day beg for a version of any rose-colored lenses she could look at him with. She would want to have the snowflakes to shield her heart and hide from the agonizing truth once more.

~

Theo was sitting at the desk in their dorm, writing a letter to George as Blaise sat on the edge of his bed.

For the first time in ages, Draco was back to his old self as he stormed in and brought a violent hand to Blaise's collar, "What the hell were you doing today?"

Theo looked up and sighed into his hand, "Pansy already gave him a hard time about it, mate."

"I don't care what bloody Parkinson does. You know how I feel about you around her-"

"Malfoy, calm down-"

"What were you doing coming out of the bathroom with her?" he seethed, pushing him down to the bed, straddling his hips.

Theo had seen this position before, just in a very different context.

"Draco, piss off," Theo stood up, leaning against the bedpost.

Blaise put his hands up in defense, "I was walking Pansy to the bathroom and she could hardly walk, Malfoy."

"Liar!" Draco's fist came into the air, ready to strike. Theo came behind Draco, pulling him off their friend.

As he struggled within Nott's grip as he tried to lunge at Zabini.

The most notable of Lia and Blaise's interactions was his hand around her throat in their fourth year. Draco noticed how passively kind he'd been toward her recently. He couldn't risk her getting hurt again.

Blaise scoffed and gathered himself, "Your mother."

Draco softened at the mention of his mother.

"My mother?" He shook Theo off, "My mother doesn't even know Magnolia."

"Third drawer on the left," he said, fixing the collar of his shirt.

Draco scoffed as he opened his bedside table to see opened letters from his mother.

_Theodore, Blaise, Gregory, and Vincent,_

_I am not just the only one at the mercy of the Dark Lord._

_Everything my son holds dear is at stake. Including all of you. I've been threatened by the people living in my home of the consequences should Draco fail._

_I'm not asking you to risk your life to protect him, I'm simply asking you to preserve the love he has at the school._

_Be safe boys._

_-Narcissa Black_

"What is this?" Draco stared at the paper.

"Mate, don't-"

He turned to the next page to see Theo's handwriting.

_Narcissa,_

_You should know about Magnolia Morningstar. I'm sure you've heard of her family and how they perished in the first wizarding war._

_She's friends with Harry Potter, and more disappointingly, is a Gryffindor._

_He has taken a liking to the girl for some time now. In hopes to protect her, we are sure he has now ended things._

_Strangely enough, he has also given her his ring. We don't know how to help him._

_He hasn't talked to us for days. He's been quiet ever since._

_What do we do?_

_We miss you,_

_Theo, Blaise, Gregory, and Crabbe._

"You told my mother?" He peered up from the letter, a dangerous look on his face.

"Of course we did!" Blaise exclaimed, "The only reason they're keeping us at this bloody school is to watch you."

"Draco, give me the rest of the-"

"Fuck off," the blonde insulted.

_Boys,_

_I've met this girl once. My son said they were friends._

_She has some of the purest blood of all. Watch over her._

_To heal the heart of a Malfoy man is no easy task._

_All I ask is that you have kindness in your hearts._

_No matter how you have treated her in the past, treat her as one of your own._

_If my son loves her, then I love her as well. Keep her safe so one day I can meet her properly._

_For his sake, let's keep this in between us, shall we?_

_-Narcissa Black_

"I hate all of you."

"We're well aware."

~

Lia sat with Theo and Hermione on the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch, "I think Lavender is- uhm-"

"She's got a bit of a crush, mhm?" Theo pursed his lips together and laughed, Hermione still clearly hypnotized by her reading, "How have you been?"

They were waiting for the rest of the seats to fill in. It was the first game of the season.

She swallowed, "I'm fine. Is Draco?"

Life had to go on without him. She had to give him space to make this work, she knew this.

"He's... Draco," Theo sighed, "He hasn't said much recently."

"Apparently he was seen at Knockturn alley with his mother and her friends," Lia said quietly, looking up at the overcast sky, "What do you think it means?"

Theo stopped for a moment, thinking of an excuse, "That he accompanied his mum for errands."

"I'm being serious-"

"So am I. Malfoy is a total mommy's boy."

"Sorry, Harry's just obsessed with the idea of him- well, nothing," she shot him a playfully irate smile, "How are you and George? The distance must be hard."

"We're really good," he came to a blush, "he said he wants me at the burrow for the holidays, will you be going as well?"

"Not sure yet," she replied, a quiet thought emerging.

She imagined the holidays in Malfoy Manor, the fresh layer of snow in the morning as she would look out his large glass windows. She dreamed of meeting his mother, seeing his baby photos, and a tour around the garden that he told her he loved to paint in.

It was a future she had been dreaming about for ages since they've been apart. It killed her.

People quickly began to join them on the bleachers as the Slytherin team began to fly out. They flew past their friends, Crabbe and Goyle together as beaters.

"You know with all the time those two spend together I'm surprised they aren't the ones dating yet," Lia joked, "Then again, I did have a crush on Luna in the third year so I can't say anything."

"I've made a bet with George that those two would get together before I graduate," Theo noticed Lia's beginning to fall and fixed it, "Needless to say he will be losing 10 galleons soon."

A familiar chaser man zoomed past them and turned around, stopping in front of them.

"Lia," Blaise nodded at her before swiftly making his departure.

Theo's brows furrowed as he leaned closer to her, "First name basis?"

"He's been nicer to me," she shrugged, watching Hermione's eyes stare uncomfortably at Lavender, "all of them have."

"Odd," he stated, already having read the letters that Narissa had sent.

"Why aren't you playing this year?" Lia nudged.

"Eh, no need to rub anything else in Malfoy's face, bloke can't play," he rubbed his hands together for warmth, "his injuries and all."

Draco's excuse was shit. They all knew how physically capable he was.

"Earlier this year he didn't seem to have any problem moving at all-"

"Trust me," he cringed, reliving the sight on the train, "I'm well aware."

Hermione finally came back to civilization as she put her book down and made her way to where they stood before anyone could steal her spot, "I'm worried for Ronald."

"We all are," Lia giggled, remembering the vial of liquid luck that had been slipped into Ron's pumpkin juice that morning.

As Magnolia watched the game, her mind couldn't help but wander to a bottomless pit of corruption and filth.

Every night she spent in that empty room was another night she pleasured herself alone, wearing one of his shirts.

_Draco arrived in a loose 18th-century style black blouse, his chest peaking out. Magnolia smirked at his attire, she told him to dress nicely for their picnic today._

_Her skirt blew gently in the warm springtime air. They had gotten back from Nana's a couple of weeks ago._

_"Hey, grumpy."_

_He fixed his sleeves as he made his way to her, placing a kiss onto her forehead, "What's this?"_

_"A surprise," Lia chirpily greeted as she laid down on a blanket that was just beside the stream, "congrats on beating Ravenclaw."_

_A small smile came upon his usual scowl, as he sat down next to her, picking up a green apple that lay in the middle of the assortment of food. She examined his features, proud of all the work she had put in._

_It wasn't very common that she'd go out of her way to do this._

_"You even brought my easel," he noticed, raising his brow, "though, I don't think I'm going to be using it much, darling."_

_"Don't tell me I put a nice outfit on for nothing," she leaned into him, the widest smile on her face, "I want to watch you paint."_

_Draco's hand slyly began to rub up and down her thigh, his other hand supporting him as he leaned back, his legs bent and open, "You can watch me paint then."_

_She took in a slight gasp as he reached beneath the fabric to feel her bare thigh, "Your hands, Draco."_

_"You remember our deal, don't you? Do you remember what I'm going to do to you?" He asked as he placed his knee in between her legs, slowly climbing over her, "I won, Magnolia. Slytherin won after scoring four goals."_

_Her attitude remained playful as she rested on the ground, him hovering above her, "And that's why we're outside."_

_"You remember what I told you about trying new things?" He whispered as her skirt hiked up her leg, "I'm going to make you cum four times."_

_She swallowed nervously, "Four?"_

_"You're going to be wishing you picked a different place to take me when I'm done with you."_

_"I don't think you have it in you," she said passively, shielding the excitement that she felt in between her legs, "I bet you can't make me cum even once."_

_A threatening stare was exchanged._

_"I know I can fuck you so hard that you won't make the walk back to the castle without begging me to carry you," he carefully brought his finger right outside her panties, the friction making her grab his wrist._

_"Draco-"_

_"And after this, I'm going to sketch you bare," he said as he quickly glanced to the canvas._

_"Get off of me," she whispered, pulling his hand away, "You know I don't like being told what to do. Not with clothes on."_

_He smirked to himself as he got off of her, her hand roughly dragging down his chest as she stripped in front of him. Her dress soon rested at her ankles as she pushed him down, the grass soft beneath the blanket._

_"Look at you being assertive," he grinned as she straddled his hips._

_She smiled as she connected their lips. His hands made their way to her hips as she removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. Her mouth came down his jaw, sucking to leave stronger marks than she left last time._

_"Do you like it when I get on top, Draco?" She whispered against his skin as she bit down, a grunt escaping his lips, "Do you like getting hard with me here, grinding on your dick?"_

_He began to buck his hips through the fabric, her panties slowly getting wet. Before she could leave any more marks she felt his hands come to her pussy, putting her underwear to the side._

_"Wet fucking little girl," he said into her mouth, the two of them breathing the same air as he rubbed circles on her clit, "you need a reminder of who's in charge."_

_"Fuck, your fingers- mhm," she moaned into his ear as her hair fell over their faces, "shit."_

_Her kips bucked against his hand as she submitted to him once again, her folds getting wetter by the second, "That's it, ride me like a good girl."_

_His cock was already rock hard in his pants as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her being desperate for his touch._

_She shot upright, her hands on his chest as he watched her face contort._

_"Draco-"_

_Every time she dipped down he had a tit in his mouth, his tongue flicking over her nipple. He could feel her first orgasm coming, "Cum on top of me, darling."_

_With his command, she did as he ordered, her legs shaking as she managed to cum with his fingers still circling her sensitive bundle of nerves as she rode out her orgasm in the middle of a clearing in the forest._

_Her whimpers were accompanied by the subtle sound of the water running not too far away, "I-I'm finished."_

_"No, you're not," he almost laughed, an arrogant scoff coming from his lips as he removed his veiny hands from her cunt and brought his fingers to her lips, "taste what a little whore you are."_

_Her breathing was ragged as she tasted herself on him, "mhm."_

_"What's the safe word?" he said as he took a tit in his mouth, his tongue sending sensations through her._

_"Blue."_

_Draco sat up, her still on top of his as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth with a moan. She was in the perfect position for his fingers to invade her pussy, two of them entering into her slick folds at once._

_"So fucking tight," he groaned as she watched her head get thrown back, her hands gripping his shoulders._

_"D-Draco, I'm sensitive," she whimpered out, "It's too- oh my fucking god."_

_He thrust deep into her while curling his fingers at a rapid pace, "Don't make deals you can't honor, darling."_

_It was like every time he touched her was fire onto her skin._

_"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she said through gritted teeth, sounding so needy, "I can't-"_

_"You're gonna cum again," he promised her, kissing her neck, "Let me hear you whine you little slut."_

_"Draco, we're in public," she begged, "I can't cum again. Not here."_

_"Is that a challenge?" He brought a third finger inside her, the top of his palm rubbing against her clit. It took him a minute to let her adjust to the feeling of her pussy clenching around him, "So fucking tight."_

_His teeth bared over her skin as she began to bounce herself onto him, the pain of her overstimulated clit turning into pleasure._

_"Oh my god."_

_"Look at my girl riding my fucking hand," he bit down on the skin that was above her collarbone, leaving a love mark._

_The sounds of his fingers inside her was like music while she bucked her hips down, craving his touch even more._

_As she thrashed above him, he could feel her reaching another high, "C-Can I cum again?"_

_He smiled and placed a sloppy kiss onto her unresponsive, moaning mouth, "Do it. I want you to fucking cum. I wanna see you cum all over me-"_

_"Oh fuck," she whined, her entire body shaking as she bowed her head into the crook of his neck, trying to muffle her moans, "Fuck yeah, Draco."_

_"Good girl," his breath tickled into her ear as she took her leg off of him, trembling, "Are you tired?"_

_She watched as he licked the juices off his fingers, maintaining eye contact with her._

_Lia decided to take charge and put a hand to his hard member, palming him through his pants, "Can I?"_

_He kissed her slowly, him freezing once she felt her start to unbuckle his belt, "I want you to suck me off, darling."_

_His clothes were quickly off._

_They were going to hell for this._

_He stood up as she knelt below him, a moan escaping her lips just by having his throbbing cock in front of her. She bit her bottom lip as his dick hit the side of her face, "What if someone catches us?"_

_His hands came to her cheeks, squishing her face, "Then everyone can know what a dirty little whore you are."_

_She nodded into his hand as she came down to his dick, kissing the tip before taking him into her mouth._

_Draco had her at his mercy and he hadn't even gotten into fucking her pussy yet._

_He groaned as she peered up at him with watering, desperate eyes. She felt him twist her hair into his hand as he bucked his hips against her face, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat._

_The sounds he was making were unholy as she brought her hands to the base, pumping him._

_He pulled Lia away, drool dripping down her chin as she licked up his shaft, "I wanna make you cum in my mouth."_

_Her stare came from him as she bit down on her bottom lip, waiting for permission to touch him again._

_Her reaction made him almost laugh, "You like my dick, huh, princess?"_

_"Mhm," she nodded shyly, "Fuck my face like you fuck my pussy."_

_He took cupped her cheek in his hands and slapped her face, her cheek stinging as she turned back to him, "If you want this," he sneered, "I want to see you fucking yourself at the same time."_

_Lia processed what he asked of her as she began to spread her knees apart, "Like this?"_

_"That's right," he rasped out, rubbing his thumb over the area he slapped, "Now open that filthy mouth of yours."_

_Her legs burned as her legs trembled. His dick slipped into her mouth, her other hand playing with his balls. Draco threw his head back as he hit the back of her mouth, sounds of her gagging filling the forest._

_She put a gentle finger in herself, making sure to do as he ordered._

_Lia pumped faster, humming onto his cock as she moaned, trying to breathe. Tears were spilling out of the helpless girl's eyes. She was being fucked so well as he rammed into her mouth._

_"I'm gonna fucking cum in your mouth," he groaned as she bobbed her head faster, "Be a good girl and swallow."_

_She pulled away from him, her face red and her eyes watering, "Then fucking cum."_

_She took his length in her mouth and pumped him with two hands, the wetness from her pussy now on his dick._

_"Fucking hell," he said through gritted teeth, fucking her face mercilessly. Sood enough, the hot liquid sat on her tongue and dripped into her throat, tasting every bit of him as she smiled._

_Cum dribbled onto her chin as he swiped it off her with his thumb, placing the finger in her mouth, "Mhm, Draco."_

_He took into account the two hands that pumped his cock before and studied at her, "What happened to your fingers, love?"_

_"What?"_

_"Lie down," he demanded._

_She shook her head in embarrassment, unable to give him the orgasm he wanted her to have, "N-No."_

_"I said," Draco angrily put a hand around her throat and pushed her onto the blanket, "Lie the fuck down."_

_She tried to pry his fingers off as she furrowed her brows, "I can't- Not anymore-"_

_His other hand came to the side of her face, a loud slap emitting to accompany her pleas._

_"I'm gonna make you cum two more times," he spread her legs apart with his knee as she shivered below him, "I don't care."_

_Unexpectedly, he roughly spat in her face, now there were more than just cum and tears upon her features. His spit graced her cheek, the irritated side he had slapped._

_"Draco, please," she begged, "give me a second."_

_He smiled at her begging as he kissed down her stomach and carefully made his way to her cunt. Her arousal was obvious as her legs shook at the kisses he began to pepper on her thighs, "I love this fucking pussy."_

_She looked up at the sky as he began to leave love marks on her legs._

_The sun visited her skin with a delicate touch, its warmth drying the cries that stained her cheeks._

_He put his middle finger to her slit, her instantly clenching around him, "Draco, please- mhmm-"_

_She was squirming underneath the grasp he had on her hips, "Fuck, princess."_

_"Draco, fuck, fuck," she said her thighs coming over his shoulders as he flicked his tongue over her clit and shoved two fingers into her cunt, "Draco, please, fuck me."_

_He took in a gasp of air as he pulled away his fingers curling up, "Keep those legs spread, darling."_

_In seconds she was able to get past her sensitivity, now bucking herself against his face as he looked up at her._

_"I'm cumming again I-" she gripped the hair at the back of his head as her back arched, "Fuck, I'm cumming."_

_She clenched around his fingers as he felt himself getting hard once more at the sound of her whines._

_"That's three, darling," he smiled, jerking his head to the side, a bead of sweat dripping off his forehead, "I believe you owe me one more."_

_"That's enough," she shook her head, "please, I can't go anymore."_

_"But you haven't even had my cock yet, love," he climbed up to her trembling body, "Don't you want me to fuck you?"_

_"I can't cum again."_

_"If you really couldn't you would say the word," he said lowly, plopping down beside her with his hard dick in his hands, "So say the word, Magnolia."_

_She was beside him, her back turned against his naked body, "I-I-"_

_"Fucking say it, Magnolia," he said dangerously while snaking a hand around her waist, "or I'm gonna fuck you until you will."_

_He spooned her as she felt his hard member on her back, "I want you to fuck me, Draco."_

_He did as she wished, her folds still slick as she let out a loud moan._

_"Don't be so bloody loud," he put a hand over her mouth, "unless you want people coming here to watch you get fucked, I suggested you shut the fuck up."_

_She moaned into his mouth, "I promise to stay quiet. Please keep giving me your cock, please."_

_He thrust into her with such force that it shook her body, he brought her leg up to give him access to her tight hole._

_She lay there helpless to do anything with his hand around her throat._

_"No one can fuck you like this," he sneered into her ear, "No one else is ever gonna fuck you as I do. When you see me you're going to be so wet just thinking about me."_

_"Oh fuck," she cried, "Draco, I want you to fill my pussy with your cum. Cum inside me. I'll be good just cum inside-"_

_"I'm not gonna turn you into my cum slut if you keep fucking talking," he grunted, "So fucking tight around my cock."_

_She let him continue as she felt her final orgasm building, "I'm going to cum."_

_"You don't get to cum until I say so," he spat into her ear, "On my count."_

_"Draco-"_

_"Shut the fuck up," he kept fucking her sideways, reaching his high, "One-"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Two."_

_"Fuck-"_

_"Fucking cum."_

_She finished all over him as she felt his cum leak out of her. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out, her legs sore and marked up._

_Lia didn't face him in the embarrassment of the tears and other bodily fluids that ended up on her face, "Thank you," she quietly let out._

_"Let's clean you up, darling," he pulled himself up and put a hand on her, brushing away the hair that stuck to her shoulder._

_"I'm tired," she slowly reached for the grass next to her, playing with a single blade._

_"I know," he smirked to himself before turning her around and scooping her naked body into his arms, "Come on."_

_She was in bridal style as he carried her to the bank of the river, the water running over the rocks._

_As he waded into the pool, the girl's toes dipped into the water. She was delighted to find the water slightly warm. as both of their bare bodies started to submerge into the water._

_"Let me down, Draco," she asked, coming to somewhat stand in the water._

_He let her go, cupping some water in his hands to run over her flushed features. Lia gasped at the contact, shutting her eyes as a sense of refreshment washed over her._

_"You did so well for me today," he said, kissing her forehead, cupping more water onto her head, "Four rounds is a lot."_

_"I know," she bit down on her up, rubbing her now bruised shoulder._

_He noticed her discomfort and brought her into his arms._

_"See? Good as new," he joked before eyeing the hickeys he put on her breasts, "well, almost."_

"Gryffindor wins!" The loud voice boomed.

Lia quickly snapped out of her vivid flashback, a blush upon her cheeks.


	35. chapter thirty five

_Mother,_

_The necklace didn't work._

_I'm continuing my work on the cabinet._

_On another note, I see you've heard about Magnolia. She and I don't have anything between us any longer. Tell Aunt Bella that I have no distractions._

_And as a request, I beg you not to tell father._

_If we're lucky, he won't be out of Azkaban at all._

_With deepest regards,_

_Draco_

~

"Want some?" Goyle offered a cigarette to Draco, the boy eyeing it suspiciously before accepting.

Stress had driven him into nasty habits. Smoking was something he'd just recently picked up, but alcohol? Alcohol was a monster like no other.

Draco held it in between his fingers as he sat in his dorm, finishing a letter to his mother.

Blaise was getting dressed in formal attire in their mirror, struggling with his tie.

"Where are you off to, mate?" Theo asked, getting up and making his way to his taller friend.

"Slughorn's dinner party," he messed up his necktie once again, "damn it."

Theo looked around at the other two boys who sat smoking next to each other, "let me."

Blaise furrowed his brows as Theo took his hands to his collar, fixing the tie. The two stayed silent as Goyle tore an uncomfortable stare from their interaction.

Draco let out a puff of smoke as he put down the quill, knowing Magnolia would be at the dinner as well. He'd done well enough to keep his distance from her recently.

The thought of his friends getting closer to her as he strayed farther away from him made his stomach turn with insecurity.

She already had so many male friends during their relationship, what was to stop one of them from taking his place?

What if she began to lose feelings for him after he ended things?

What if he wasn't good enough?

Thoughts swarmed his head before Blaise cleared his throat.

"Uhm," he looked back in the mirror, impressed with the lack of effort it took for Theo, "Thanks, mate."

"No problem," he nodded and made his way back to his bed.

The only reason why he had known how to do it on another person was all the times he had to quickly help George change.

"Zabini," Draco turned around and put his lips to the cigarette, "do me a favor, would you?"

Theo crossed his arms, knowing there were two ways this could go.

"What is it?" He said, annoyed.

Blaise's jaw clenched. This whole year he had been even more on edge with him than they usually were.

The blonde examined his features, looking him up and down.

"Stay the hell away from Magnolia."

The dark-skinned boy had a look of disbelief on his features. His hand came up to their eye level before he clenched his fist and put it down, "Forget it, Malfoy."

He was clearly hurt. Blaise had been changing his attitude recently, knowing any other conflict with Malfoy would set him off the edge.

He ran a tongue against the side of his cheek before storming out of the dungeon.

"You need to calm down," Theo tried to reason as Draco put the jacket of his black suit on, getting ready to leave, "He's with Pansy-"

"As if Pansy is with him," Goyle muttered under his breath, relaxed on his bed.

Theo shot him a stare as the blonde began to fume, "Draco is trying his best to deal with this situation. We all are."

"You're one to talk, Nott," Draco spat, "I see you with her every bloody day. You're lucky she considers you a friend or else I-"

"You'll what?" Theo put a hand to his chest, lightly shoving him. Draco didn't take his aggression well, "What are you going to do to me?"

The cigarette fell from his grasp as he put the ember out with his shoe. The two stared at each other with hostility until the blonde managed to calm down.

"If anyone of you lays a hand on her, I'll make sure Dumbledore won't be the only one dead by the end of the year."

Theo clenched his jaw at his friend's threat before watching him storm off in a jealous rage.

"What are we going to do about him?" Goyle said, mindlessly watching the smoke make the room foggier and foggier.

"No bloody clue."

~

"You look nice, Lia," Harry said, pushing out her chair, "Have you seen Ginny?"

Lia sat in between Hermione and Nevile as the chosen one made his way back to his seat.

"No, I didn't see her in our dorms either," Hermione nodded as Harry found his seat, "Last time I saw she was with Dean."

"Right," Harry said as Slughorn walked in a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, my prized students," he clasped his hands together and took a seat between Zabini and McLaggen, "Let's begin, shall we?"

And as the night started, Slughorn went around the table, questioning each student of their families and backgrounds and such.

Lia waited in anticipation as he hadn't yet called her name.

What was she supposed to say?

She was a muggle-born when everyone believed her parents were the most fierce of death eaters?

"You alright, Lia?" Neville nudged as Slughorn commented on the pace at which one of their classmates was inhaling down their dessert.

The girl snapped out of her nervous spiral and smiled up at her friend, "I'm great, Neville."

"And you, Miss Granger," the professor went on, "What do your parents do?"

"My parents are dentists," she let out awkwardly. She continued to talk of a boy named Robbie that bit her father's finger once, causing him to need stitches.

To everyone's surprise, he went from Hermione straight to the next topic, skipping Magnolia.

Harry glanced over to her as she let out a sigh, knowing with the current climate of the magical world, being muggle-born was dangerous information.

Her eyes shot up to other students. Ever since she walked into the room, Blaise Zabini's stare had been on her the whole time.

To distract herself, the other boy who sat at Slughorn's left was focusing on her best friend.

"'Mione," Lia whispered, "what's up with McLaggen?"

"Mhm?" She followed her friend's stare to the boy who had been eyeing her as if she was the main course the entire evening, "oh."

A smile came across Lia's face as she rolled her eyes, "He's kinda cute, you know."

Hermione shot her a look, she knew how she felt about Ron, "Well, look at Blaise over there."

Unintentionally, she made eye contact with the boy, immediately looking down.

His eyes were filled with annoyance as surveyed the table with silent, judging looks.

She quickly shook it off, not saying another word during the dinner.

"Well, thank you all for dining with me tonight," Slughorn took the napkin from his lap and stood up from his seat, "Off to your dorms you go, no need to get caught out of bed so late."

"Harry," Lia reached to him as they got up, whispering, "will you be-"

"Miss Morningstar," Slughorn spoke up, "would you stay behind for a moment, dear?"

The hand that grasped Harry's arm squeezed him lightly, their conversation in the pub being clear in her mind.

"Yes sir."

"I'll wait for you down the hall, alright?" He whispered as he watched Hermione leave with Neville and Ginny.

The girl swallowed, "Meet me at the staircase so you won't get caught."

Harry nodded, "Okay."

He gave his regards to Slughorn, closing the door behind them.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes," he smiled and came towards her, "I must ask you something, I hope you don't find it uncomfortable."

She fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist in anticipation, "Go ahead, professor."

What could he possibly ask her that would require that introduction? A lot of her identity remained a mystery, some of it even a lie.

"Why do you wear that ring on your finger?"

"It was a gift," she nodded and watched him take a seat on the sofa.

"That's a ring of the Malfoys," he said with skepticism, "There's a reason why I didn't invite the son here. I looked past you concerning the Morningstars, but to see that you were taken in by the Malfoy's-"

"No, sir," she cleared her throat awkwardly, "it's not like that."

"I've seen that ring on a woman before," he said, "she was one of my first students."

"Professor, my parents weren't Ophelia and Arazmus Morningstar," she said in a rush, "I'm not associated with dark wizards. My father was muggle-born and my mother was a squib. I just share their last name"

"Then why do you carry their mark? The mark of the Malfoy's?"

She froze for a second. It was all starting to make sense.

"You don't just not like the Malfoy's for their association with You-Know-Who, don't you?" She stepped closer, next to the sofa across from him, "You are angry at Abraxas Malfoy for leaving Oceanne."

Her Nana had to have recognized this ring for a reason. It wasn't a coincidence.

His features fell at the mention of her name, "How do you know her?"

"She's my grandmother," Lia smiled at the old man, "she told me about you."

Moments passed as he watched her with careful eyes. Somehow finding truth from what she said out of the silence.

Her nervous energy had disappeared once she found safety behind her grandmother's name.

"You look just like her," he stood up from his seat and eyed her hand, "but I wonder how you obtained that ring?"

He already knew her dirty, muggle-born secret, what more could honesty do?

"Draco Malfoy gave it to me, sir," she held out the back of her hand, "They aren't all bad, you know."

His face could hardly look at the jewelry before he grimaced, disregarding it.

"You should go, child," he said carefully as a wide smile came onto her face, "What is it?"

She shook her head and turned to the large wooden doors, "Nothing, my Nana just calls me that."

"Oh."

Through her strangely familiar professor, she found a sense of familiarity.

She turned to face him before leaving, "You should write to her, Professor. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

A surprised look came to him, "Is she still- uhm- lively?"

Lia furrowed her brows and tried to find the words to describe her, "She's...definitely still got it."

"I see."

Lia laughed and cringed as she walked out the door, "Goodnight, Professor."

Once the creak of the door no longer rang in her ears a voice came to her from behind, startling her.

"Lia," Blaise came from the wall he leaned upon, "have a good dinner?"

She jumped slightly at his comment, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

A snicker came to his lips as he shook his head, his laughter emitting down the hall.

Harry was a little too far for him to hear them, she could only hope a prefect was roaming around the halls.

"You really are as loud as Draco says you are-"

"What?"

"Joking," he lightly nudged her arm as he began to walk down the hall, her following beside him, "Malfoy doesn't speak much anymore, but I did hear a rather interesting piece of information during your chat."

She crossed her hands over her chest and kept her pace, "Which was?"

"You're a _mudblood_."

She stopped in her tracks, him doing the same.

"Excuse me?"

Magnolia had fought hard to keep her secret safe. He could see the frustration in her features as dread began to settle in.

The castle was quiet but her heart pounding seemed like there was echoing off the walls.

"I should've known a long time ago that you weren't pure of blood," he said casually, putting his hands in his pockets, "does Malfoy know that he's letting a muggle-born wear his family's crest?"

Lia couldn't meet his eyes as she looked down the corridor, making sure no one could hear them.

"He knows," she admitted.

Blaise looked surprised and took a step closer to the girl. Her breath was caught in her throat as he inched closer, her stare on the ground.

"Don't worry," he leaned into her ear, his tall frame coming close, "I won't tell."

She let out a sigh and met his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

His fingertips came to her shoulder as he brushed the hair from her neck, looking at the necklace Malfoy bought her so long ago, "I'm not as evil as you might think I am."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Theo standing at the end of the hall.

He was furious.

Lia stumbled back, still unaware of who stood behind her, "Listen, I don't know why you're being like this but I don't want any part of-"

"Maggie," Theo emerged from the shadows, ushering her to his side, "come on, love. I saw Harry waiting for you."

Blaise smirked to himself as Lia looked back at him.

"Please don't tell," she murmured, "it's not safe."

The tall boy stood in thought for a moment before putting a finger to his lips, simultaneously shooting a look at Theodore who now had a hand around Lia's waist.

The pair turned around as Theo led her to Harry, "What did he say to you?"

"He knows."

~

_"Mum," the young blonde boy tugged at her sleeve, "look at what I made you."_

_Draco was 6 years old, painting next to a large fire that burned in the library on Christmas Eve._

_"Why, it's wonderful," she beamed at him from the armchair._

_He drew inspiration from the harsh winter storm that brewed outside. The snow was piling up against the rim of their window as Narcissa read him poems from an old book by a famous witch._

_The painting was impressive for a 6-year-old._

_"Do you like it?" He squeaked as the two heard the door harshly slam downstairs._

_"Always capture beauty from the chaos, Draco," she put a hand to his cheek, caressing his pale features, "Come now, your father is home."_

_"I want to show him," his small hands took the canvas from her._

_Loud footsteps came up their spiral staircase the two of them hearing it and knowing what mood he was in._

_He had just come from a Christmas party, no doubt he was intoxicated._

_The woman's heart ached as she looked at the now antsy boy, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to show him right now, my sweet."_

_"Why not? I could make him one too-"_

_"Go hide in the guest room, Draco," she put a hand onto his tiny self as she eyed the door, "go now."_

_"But Mum-"_

_"There you are," Lucius had a drunken smile on his face as he greeted his wife. Narcissa held her son behind her as she took in his appearance. The boy now understood why he needed to hide, "What? No kiss?" He stumbled, the light of the fire flickering over his face._

_"Don't let our son see you like this," she begged him as Draco wrapped his arms around her legs, "Get cleaned up."_

_He scoffed as his usual demeanor began to set, "Other wives greet their husbands with open arms."_

_"Lucius-"_

_"They welcome them with open legs," he harshly grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from Draco, "mhm?"_

_The boy was too young to understand the reality of the situation. All he knew was that his mother had been ripped away from him, "Father-"_

_"What's this, Draco?" The man noticed the painting that was clutched to his chest, "Show me."_

_He bowed his head and showed him what he drew, now afraid of judgment. And with a scan of the art, Lucius let go of his wife's wrist and crouched closer to his son._

_"I'm sure you can do better than a pathetic drawing of snowflakes, mhm?"_

_Lucius eyed the fireplace and promptly threw the drawing into the flames._

_Draco's heart broke._

_"That was unnecessary-"_

_"Come, Narcissa," he faced her once more, pulling her by the hair this time, "I'd like to give you your gift this holiday."_

_She looked at the boy who now sat teary-eyed facing the flames._

_"Let's just spend time with our son," she pleaded._

_"Mum?" He called out to her, not wanting to look back._

_"Wait for me here, my boy," she called out, her voice afraid and shaken._

_Lucius' grip tightened as he dragged her out of the room, Draco helpless to do anything about it._

_As he zoned out his parent's quarrels down the hall, he grasped onto what his mother had told him._

_'Always capture beauty from the chaos.'_

_After minutes of staring at what was left of the gift he made for his mother, he looked back at the easel, wanting to try again._

_And this time, he wouldn't disappoint his father._

His mother's words rang in Draco's ears as he woke up from what was another terror from his childhood.

Every action Lucius made created a wound that would fester within Draco for the rest of his life. It left him stained with things he couldn't erase.

Some lessons were harsher than others, but each time he found a way to cope.

He turned to his brush when he was afraid.

And he was afraid all the time.

Draco threw off the covers and let his cold feet touch the floor.

He needed a break. Just for tonight.

~

Theo met Blaise rolling a joint outside of the dungeons.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Her and her big mouth," he shrugged, lighting the blunt, "All I did was listen."

"Is it true what she said," Theo asked, "you're not telling?"

It was like Nott was in the middle of everything. Forget the star crossed lover's situation regarding Draco and Magnolia, what about him?

He's playing both sides.

And playing both sides wasn't going to do him much good. Not for long.

Blaise took a hit, letting the cloud leave his lips, "Not unless someone gives me a reason to."

Theo scoffed, "You're bloody lucky Draco didn't see you two-"

"See you two what?" A groggy voice emerged from behind them.

Draco's eyebags had sunken even further as he numbly stared at his friends.

Theo took sympathy in his direction and attempted to coerce him back to bed, "What are you doing up, mate? You should get some rest-"

"What did you do with Magnolia?" Draco came closer.

Theo couldn't step aside as he put a hand in between the two, "He has a girlfriend."

"What happened-"

"I know your _filthy_ little secret, Malfoy," Blaise snickered as he took another hit, "Your little mudblood Magnolia."

Draco's fist collided with his cheek until Theo put his forearm to Draco's throat, backing him up against the wall.

"Blaise, get out of here," Theo seethed.

"All I've done was be kind to her this year and you still can't get past your fucking insecurities-"

"Leave," he felt Draco fighting back, "now."

Blaise knew when to walk away from a fight. This was one of those times.

As he trudged down the hall, the two other boys glared at each other before Draco shoved him off, "How does he know?"

Theo had a job with Draco, he couldn't let him suffer alone. This also meant the responsibility of saving him from himself.

"Overheard Maggie talking to Slughorn," he fixed down his clothes, "Apparently Slughorn dated her Nana or something like that."

"Huh," Draco clenched his jaw and turned around, muttering under his breath, "it's not like I would know. I'm not allowed to fucking talk to her."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mind off things."

Theo came to a light jog next to him, "If you're going to the room of requirement-"

"I'm going to paint, Nott. It's not that deep," he unbuttoned his suit jacket as Theo placed himself in front of him, "Get out of my way."

"She's in there," he pursed his lips, "she goes there every weekend, mate, you can't."

Draco was too tired to fight him. His eyes were empty with desperation and defeat as he growled, "You think I don't bloody know that?"

"You asked me to do this, mate," he argued, "and I'm protecting her while you can't."

"I am protecting her," he spat, shoving past him, "I'm the one who's protecting her. I'm doing this for her."

"No, you're not," Theo kept trying to pester him as he continued his walk, "if you go there tonight to 'paint' you will be putting her in more danger."

Draco stopped, his eyes swollen and heavy.

"It's not fair," his frustration got the best of him as his voice broke, "Why do you get to be with her? Why does everyone get to be with her and I don't?"

Theo was taken aback to his eyes suddenly getting glassy, "Mate-"

"I bet you don't even have a girlfriend and you're just making it up to get closer to her and-"

"You're right," he took his eyes to the floor, "I don't."

Draco's emotions subsided, "What?"

George hadn't seen him in weeks. He was counting on the holidays to give him a break from the chaos, but it didn't seem possible.

"Do you remember George Weasley?" He put his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with his friend.

The honor of keeping Draco's secrets was awarded to Theo. Now, it was time to do the same in return.

A true test of friendship.

"I'm not trying to steal your love from you," he shot a look to the side, "I never have."

For a moment, Theo saw a flicker of the old Draco. His eyes gleamed to know the drama as he took a step closer to him, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm dating George."

A thick moment of silence passed as he avoided Malfoy's gaze.

None of the Slytherins knew.

He was afraid he'd cause unneeded stress within his friend group.

With George's lot, it was so easy. But here? People thought low of wizard's blood status, why would his situation be any different?

At least Lia wasn't the only one whose mysteries were unveiled tonight.

"Good for you then."

Theo let out a sigh before noticing the reality of what he said, "Is that it?"

"Lots of people like it in the ass, Nott," he put a hand on his shoulder before strolling away, "You're not special."

As much as Draco wanted to talk it out with his friend, there were his own personal issues that clouded his mind.

It was quick. Not the reaction he was expecting, but better than any other scenario that played out in his mind.

"Come back, Malfoy," he ordered, no longer trailing him, "Don't do this to her. Not tonight."

When his mother told him to find beauty within the chaos, he didn't just see a paintbrush and a canvas anymore. He saw her. He saw the girl he had been musing to pull him out of the rumble that was starting to bury him alive.

She was his redemption.

He understood that.

"I can't do this," his speech faltered, "not without Magnolia."

"If you want her safe, you have to stay away," Theo warned him, Draco finally turning around, "You can't give in."

"What if she doesn't want me anymore?" He whispered, "She doesn't deserve to be in love with a murderer."

"But what she does deserve is a man who is willing to do everything for her," Theo put his hands on Draco's shoulders, "A man who will put her needs before his own."

"Fucking hell."

The blonde bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Theo was right.

He let the thought of being safe in her arms go, knowing he had more pressing matters to attend to other than his well being.

He had hers.

As the two trudged down the hall and into the common room, not a single word was exchanged.

Theo put a proud arm around his friend's shoulder and put his arm on the knob of their dungeon.

Draco stopped him before he could open the door into a room where tensions would be high.

"Sorry for never standing up for you in front of Blaise," he swallowed, "I know he's said those names before."

An appreciative grin was put onto Theo's features.

"I listened to you call muggle-borns mudbloods for most of my childhood," he shook Draco's shoulder, "I can handle a slur."

~

"Now, class," Slughorn said from the front of the classroom, "are any of you familiar with the brew ' _Amortentia_ '?"


	36. chapter thirty six

Magnolia relaxed in her chair, now having a better understanding of her new favorite Professor.

Before class, she had even come in to greet him.

Something that most students failed to notice was that Horace was a complete gossip. Once he and Lia established a mutual understanding, she was telling him all the juicy details her class had to offer.

No wonder he got along with her Nana.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world," Hermione spoke up, her hand shot into the air, "It can't imitate actual love, only produce an obsession. Furthermore, the effects of the potion can be seen almost immediately, making the victim sickly and pale."

Groans emerged from Crabbe and Goyle who sat mocking her in the back of the classroom. Lia shot them a glare and crossed her arms over her chest, looking back to her professor.

Theo sat on a stool next to Blaise, making sure he and Draco kept their distance.

"Very good, Granger," Slughorn nodded, "and all of you will be taking notes on my brew and attempt your own. Partners are on the board."

Draco was tired, hardly paying attention before he brought his eyes to the words in chalk.

_Harry Potter/Dean Thomas_

_Hermione Granger/Gregory Goyle_

_Lavender Brown/ Ronald Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson/ Padma Patil_

_Magnolia Morningstar/ Draco Malfoy_

_Seamus Finnigan/ Theodore Nott_

_Millicent Bulstrode/Vincent Crabbe_

Maybe the universe was on their side.

Or maybe Lia spilled a little too much to Slughorn before class.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat once he saw who he was partnered up to; Ginny's boyfriend, Hermione almost let out a groan as she saw the disgusting boy from her peripheral view, and Ron felt a stare on the back of his head.

It seemed like no one was excited about their partners besides Lavender Brown.

And from the corner of her eyes, she saw Slughorn cheekily raise his eyebrows at her.

He set them up.

"Well, off you go," he nudged the class, all of them reluctantly getting up, "we only have two hours. I suggest you work quick."

Lia took her potions book from next to Harry as the trio exchanged looks of farewell.

Draco eyed her trudging over to him, the boy immediately tensing up. He dropped the quill he had been gripping all class, careful to mind himself around her.

Tides of temptation flooded through him. This was the closest he'd been to her in months.

The girl couldn't help but feel nervous. Draco had turned into a school crush for her, she hated it.

Her blood was racing once she fully sat in his presence, waiting for another partnership to take the two seats across from them. Draco's fist was clenched on top of his book, covering the recipe.

He could hardly control himself as he looked at her, examining the side of her face as if he saw her for the first time. He wanted to sketch her face onto the nearest parchment he could find, capture her essence on paper, and stash it in his notebook to stare at later.

Lia bit the inside of her cheek as she felt his stare. She tucked her chin down to alleviate the tension.

Draco noticed every breath she took, every movement she made, before being able to form a greeting.

"Magnolia."

Her heart bloomed as he muttered her name. Each syllable was a lyric from a song that was no longer sung.

"Hey," she whispered back, finally meeting his eyes.

This was like reality T.V. for Slughorn.

He eyed her hands. She wore his ring.

How could the two deny their attraction to one another whenever the intimacy of eye contact was enough to render each other speechless?

"Hey, Lia, Malfoy," Dean greeted as he sat down, "How are you?"

"Fine," he let out, annoyed that he couldn't get even a minute alone with her.

"Great," Lia swallowed, "it looks like the sample is coming around."

Harry was across from her in seconds, carrying the cauldron that contained the potion, "Here."

Magnolia could see past Harry's facade as he sat down next to the boy he horrendously despised. A smile came across her features as she looked at him, "So, who wants to go first?"

All of them were silent.

"I'll go," Dean shrugged, leaning forward.

"I'll go next," Harry offered.

Harry scratched the back of his neck as he shot a look at Lia, but all she could do was focus on the boy next to her.

"I smell," he sighed, "Sea salt and caramel. Maybe the forest? I-"

Lia's brows raised as her foot kicked Harry under the table, "Oh."

Both their heads turned to Seamus who sat with Theo a couple of tables away. Their smirks went unnoticed as Dean furrowed his brows.

Draco watched Lia's legs underneath the table. Every time she shifted, her skirt would move. His hand wanted so badly to grip her thigh underneath the table and tell her to stop squirming. It distracted him.

More so, it provoked him.

"Treacle tart," Harry started as he inhaled the scent, "a broomstick handle? I'm not sure."

Ginny.

Draco's voice was thick as he spoke, "Ladies _first_ , Morningstar."

She turned her head to sneak a glance for a moment, his features utterly blank. Times like these reminded her of just how closed off he could be.

Lia rested her elbows further on the table, slightly lifting herself off her seat to smell the cauldron that sat in the middle.

The second her ass was off the stool, his prying eyes crept up to see a little too much skin for his comfort.

"I-"

' _Your skirt, Magnolia_.' Draco's voice rang in her head.

She froze.

All the time he had on his hands allowed him to perfect the art of Legilimency.

Lia's head whipped around as Dean and Harry stared at her in confusion.

' _It's me, love_ ,' his voice was enough to send a shiver down her spine, 'now sit down.'

"Are you alright, Lia?" Dean questioned. The girl's cheeks began to flush as she instantly put her ass back down. The smell of the potion was strong enough that she hardly had to lean in.

"I'm fine," she shyly looked away.

' _Good girl._ '

Harry cleared his throat, "What did you smell?"

Lia swallowed from Draco's previous comment. "Oh- Uhm- well, cologne," she stammered as his eyes watched her intently, "And a sort of teakwood with geranium."

"That's oddly specific," Dean said, trying to start a conversation with Harry. The boy didn't reply.

"I think," she added, directing her stare back to the floor, "And you, Malfoy?"

This was similar to what Snape was doing to Harry last year. How much into her mind did he see?

Reluctantly, he took a slight inhale next to the brew, something flickering in his eyes as he smelt the essence.

The girl waited in anticipation for him to describe her scent, her fingers fidgeting under the table.

The smell of her inspired him to do unholy things. The images of him kissing her neck, the same scent bringing back recollections of her moans in his ear as she lay underneath him, begging for his touch.

Draco licked his lips, looking to the side, "I don't smell anything."

Her heart dropped as they continued their assignment, hardly saying a word to each other for the next two hours.

~

"So you told Malfoy about you and George," Hermione squealed as she walked beside Ron, Lia, and Theo, "His best friend is now gay and his girlfriend is muggle-born."

"A bit progressive," Theo smiled, "don't you think?"

"Well, he during class today he said he didn't smell anything," Lia rolled her eyes, "don't know if he's-"

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron stopped next to the boy's bathrooms, hearing an exasperated cry.

Theo and Ron exchanged confused looks as they went inside, Lia and Hermione waiting to see what the confusion was.

Soon enough, Zyair walked out with slumped shoulders. Ron trailing behind him and Theo.

"Hey," Lia took him underneath her arm, the short boy walking next to her and her friends now, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione and Ron gave impatient looks to her as she nodded for them to go on, Theo staying behind to keep her company.

"Is it those kids again? The ones who took your mother's notebook."

He shook his head.

"See you in the common room, Lia," Hermione called out.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

~

"Maggie," Theo mentioned as they made their way up to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, "do you really think it's a good idea to take him here? Right now?"

The boy knew Draco came here to repair the cabinet. The last thing they needed was for her to ask questions.

She ignored him as she watched the boy go through what looked like a gallery of Draco's artwork that graced the walls.

"He's really good," Zyair commented.

"I know," Lia smiled, "You can go, Theo. I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

He left, leaving just the two of them alone as Lia took a seat on Draco's leather sofa.

She watched as he stared at the painting of Lia at the Yule Ball. Delightful memories filled the room, her heart missing the blonde more every day.

"Gina broke up with me," he sniffled.

Lia knew if she laughed she would have looked like a bitch.

"The Ravenclaw girl you introduced to me?" She let her cheek rest on her palm, "Why?"

As they spoke, none of them noticed who slipped into the room.

"She said she wasn't ready," he huffed.

Lia couldn't find what to say without being insensitive.

"You'll be okay," she spoke up and started to walk over to the painting he stood in front of, "Draco and I broke up too, you know."

"Since when?"

"A few months ago," she put an arm around his shoulder, "we're friends now."

"Do you think she'll want to be my friend-"

"Magnolia," Draco startled the two, standing with his hands in his pockets, "what do you think you're doing in here?"

Lia gulped, "Zyair, wait outside."

"It's okay, I-"

"It's alright," she flashed a smile, "I'll meet you there."

Draco had seen this play out in his head before, except he was in a different perspective. He saw Magnolia in his mother's position, ushering Draco away when the adults needed to talk.

It made his heart drop.

"Sorry, Draco," the boy said as he quickly got out of the room, leaving the two alone for the first time in ages.

Her heart came to flutter as she took in his features, this time, without the fear of judgment of those around her, "Have you slept recently?"

He ignored her as he allowed himself to admire her from afar, "I need the room."

"I can't stay?" A flirtatious grin came across her lips as she strolled towards him, "Surely whatever you're going to alone isn't anything I haven't seen before."

She held her hands in his, the sensation of his ring on her fingers carrying a coldness down his back.

"This is my room."

"And those were my thoughts you decided to invade today," Lia said, confused at his attitude, "and this is our room, Draco. You haven't been here in ages."

Her disappointment was clear in her tone as he fought hard to not tell her that he had been there.

It took all of his strength to reject her embrace. "I thought we were just friends. Isn't that what you told the boy?" He sneered.

Lia's face faltered as she rolled her eyes at his dramatic reaction.

"Well we're not together," she crossed her arms over her chest, "We don't need to be cold to each other."

"Well if we're just friends," he spat, "this is how I treat my friends."

He was unbelievable.

"Draco you broke up with me," Lia said, walking over to a shirt that lay on his bed, hurriedly hiding it before he could make another cocky remark, "You wanted space so I gave you space and now you're mad because I called you my friend?"

He ran to her, spinning her around to face him, "You still belong to me-"

"I don't belong to you," she shouted, "I don't belong to anyone."

This was the first time she had snapped at him like this. He was taken aback as he stumbled near the bedside table.

All this time without him made her grow a backbone.

Maybe she was better off.

"You don't mean that."

"I love you, Draco. I do," she took a step away from him, "but this isn't fair. You can't just love me when it's convenient for you."

Lia walked past him, darting to the door.

"You- You-"

In a fit of rage, he grabbed the vase that sat next to him, throwing it towards the door before she could reach for the handle.

"Draco!" She shrieked.

"Come back here, Magnolia," he ordered, his chest rising and falling quickly.

This was new. Violence wasn't a part of their usual quarrels.

She turned around, stiff to the touch as he made his way towards her. Each step he took made her stomach turn.

"What's happened to you?"

Her voice was shaking while he gripped her shoulders. He wasn't capable of hurting her. He wouldn't.

The toll the past couple of months had exerted on him was disastrous. He was hardly the person he used to be. Magnolia should've seen it. She should've been there to liberate him from the monsters that leisurely began to eat away at his spirit.

"I love you," he hissed through gritted teeth, waiting for her reaction through a vulnerable glare, "say it back."

"Y-Yes," her back hit the wooden door as she stammered, "I love you too."

Draco's heart stopped.

The fear in her eyes mirrored his childhood, a striking resemblance that he was forced to swallow.

She didn't say it out of desire, she said it out of fear.

"I'm so sorry," he snapped out of his fury, taking in his surroundings, "I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Draco, your hands," she squeaked out, her shoulders stiff under his touch.

Immediately, he released her.

"Forgive me, darling," he panicked once he saw the shattered glass on the ground, "I'm not myself."

"I know," she bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for his permission to leave.

"I didn't mean to do that-"

"Can I go?"

Her request furnished him with guilt.

"Please, don't," he begged, "I've been wanting to see you too it's just-"

"-not safe," she finished, spite dripping off her tongue, "I understand now."

Her interpretation of his reasoning felt like a light being doused from his core.

She licked her lips, realizing that his skin was much paler, his features sunken into a person she could hardly recognize to be the boy she adored so much.

"Then leave," he stepped aside, ashamed to look at her.

It didn't take her another thought to rush out of the room.

As he waded in the pool of consequences, the sinking feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

For a second, he became a monster.

He became his father.

~

_"Do we have to do this?" Lia whispered as she sat on the counter of his large bathroom, "It's not right."_

_"I know, my love," he stopped fixing his tie in the mirror and made his way to her, "but we have to."_

_Draco snaked arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms sat upon his shoulders._

_"I got the word out to the Order, but what if they don't get the message in time?"_

_"They will," he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, mumbling into her shoulder, "and if they don't-"_

_"Then we have to hurt them."_

_Silence emitted as she put a hand to the back of his head. He peppered light kisses onto Lia's collarbone to comfort her, but the thought of her hurting her own kind sickened her._

_"I'll be there," he placed a kiss on her jaw, "You won't have to do anything."_

_"No," she hopped off the counter, "Bellatrix will know."_

_Draco followed her to his bedroom as she ran a hand through her hair, plopping down onto the bed, "Do you want me to take your mind off of it, darling?"_

_She tried to smile at him as she felt his knee dip into the mattress._

_Draco was on top of her as he kissed down her neck, his hands wandering across her body, "We don't have time-"_

_"I'll be the judge of that."_

_He put a hand up her shirt, coming up to just outside her bra, and let her hardened nipple roll in between her fingers._

_A soft moan erupted from her lips before they heard a knock at the door._

_"Draco," Narcissa called out, "it's time."_

_The couple went downstairs, a manor full of death eaters at their mercy. Bellatrix was waiting for them at the location. All they needed to do was apparate._

_They said their regards to his mother before leaving, arriving at the porch of the house surrounded by poppies._

_"They're here."_

_The two walked into the living room of a muggle home, two muggle-borns that went to Beaubaxton's Academy of Magic lived here with their parents._

_Bellatrix stood waiting outside. This was Magnolia's first test._

_"Draco," she defensively put her wand up, "this way."_

_Their words were hushed as he walked up the stairs, her following._

_"Shh," he put a finger to his lips as he heard subtle cries coming from a bedroom, "stay close to me."_

_Their footsteps creaked onto the floorboards, each other ready for any sign of movement._

_The victims today were to be the whole family._

_Lia tugged on Draco's sleeve once she heard a thud from the closet in the hallway._

_"Alohamora," she muttered as Draco opened the door to reveal a family of four squished upon each other._

_The two hesitated._

_It was two girls that were no older than their second year at the academy who stood with their wands pointed to the two dark wizards._

_"Stay back!" She screamed._

_"We won't let you get us," the other one stood her ground, their father pulling them back._

_It was her turn to win a spot of safety at Malfoy Manor. How else would she prove herself other than to carry out the Dark Lord's work?_

_"Draco, I can't do this," her voice cracked, "they're kids."_

_He looked over to her shaking hand, the wand was pointed directly at the two teary-eyed girls._

_"My aunt will do worse to you," he persuaded her, "You have to."_

_"Then let her," she whimpered, "I'm not doing this."_

_"Please don't do this," the mother cried, "we won't say anything but please, I beg you. Let us go."_

_There was a moment of internal conflict as they heard the door swing open._

_"Oh hurry up!" Bellatrix screeched from downstairs, "I'm waiting."_

_Lia's hand trembled, it would have been impossible to go back from this. She had never cast an unforgivable curse. This is what she had to do to survive._

_"Crucio."_

"Come on, Lia," Hermione said once Ron carried her down from their dorms and into the common room, "Wake up."

Ginny stood with a wet washcloth to her forehead as Ron held her shaking legs down.

"Do it, Harry," Ginny urged, watching Hermione begin to struggle with her arms.

The boy took his wand from his pocket, pointing it at her forehead, "Commulceo."

In her subconscious, these memories were seared into her memory, and if Draco looked hard enough, he would see a potential future that he fought so hard to destroy.

~

_Malfoy,_

_If you've been in contact with my granddaughter, you'd know things are worse than I feared._

_Heed my warning. Halfway isn't going to cut it anymore._

_Make a choice._

_Keep her safe with you or cut her off completely._

_I beg you, for both your sakes._

_-Oceanne_

~

Two weeks later, Lia received a letter.

_My Magnolia,_

_Spend a day with me._

_Not as friends, not as lovers._

_Come to me as a stranger._

_I want to get to know you again._

_Being with you is so much easier than staying away._

_I want you to be by my side, even if it's not in the way I want._

_I'm ready to love you the way you deserve to be._

_With my sincerest apologies and deepest admiration,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S.- My Amortentia smells of vanilla, honey, and your bloody shampoo._


	37. chapter thirty seven

"Be patient with him, Maggie," Theo defended alongside her as they walked to the edge of the now-frozen black lake, "He's trying his best."

It was the 20th of December, 1996 and it was freezing.

After a week of not replying to his letter, Theo had convinced her to give him a chance. He deserved more recognition than he got.

Lia agreed to meet him in the place where he had first shown her how to handle a broom.

"I've been patient, Theo," she sighed, "he's just- he's changed."

"The Draco we know is still in there somewhere," he reassured her as they made their way to the ice, "you just have to look."

She observed his figure looking out to the overcast sky, his back turned as she tugged Nott's sleeve.

"Are you sure this is right?" She questioned, "What would Harry and Ron think? They literally think he's a death eater."

Theo took in a deep breath of uncertainty. "He needs you to be there for him right now," he put a hand onto her shoulder, "just give him today."

Lia reflected a small smile as he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her ahead.

Soon enough, the sound of her shuffling upon the pebbles surprised Draco, him spinning around instantly. Their eyes met as she wobbled towards him, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"You wanted to see me?"

His eyes shot to Theo who sent a small wave before leaving the two alone. Nott had agreed to continue the work on the cabinet today due to Draco's absence.

In a way, he owed this to him.

If he hadn't used the Cruciatus Curse on their judgment day, Theo would have been dead. Both of them would have.

Now Theo had the freedom to do what he wanted, outside the restrictions of being a death eater. He had a chance at happiness because of Draco's sacrifice. This was his way of paying him back.

A puff of smoke came from her lips as he gaped at her, "You look beautiful."

She shifted uncomfortably, putting her hands in her pockets, "Thanks."

Draco couldn't help but stare at her. He was anticipating this since he scared her out of her room weeks ago. He needed to show her that he was still the same person she fell in love with.

A throaty breath came from him before he realized she was waiting for him to say something, "I- uhm- want to show you something."

A large leather bag that rested at his feet was brought into his arms as he undid the drawstring that was on top.

Surprise filled the girl as she stared at two pairs of ice skates he had taken out.

"You brought me out here to ice skate?" She almost laughed as she took the smaller pair into her gloved hands. "I didn't know you skated."

"Well," he stammered, "I got it from a muggle shop and I- I knew you mentioned you go skating with your mum every winter. I was wondering if you could, you know-"

"Do you want me to teach you to ice skate, Draco?"

Now that she said it out loud, his cheeks began to fluster, "This was a rubbish idea, wasn't it? I shouldn't have-"

"Come on," Lia nodded to the skates he awkwardly hugged, "I'll help you."

They listened to nothing but the howling wind across the mountains as they tied their laces on a couple of boulders that sat not too far from the bank.

From where they were, they could see the castle in its full glory, the snow clouds touching the tips of each tower, and a layer of sleet blanketing the tiles on the roofs.

As she got up from fixing her shoes, Magnolia noticed that his face naturally rested into a frown.

It didn't usually do that.

More of an arrogant scowl.

Needless to say, it troubled her.

The girl was able to walk on the blades easily to the ice, meanwhile, Draco stood in concentration with every step.

"Give me your hand," she offered.

"I can do it."

Lia rolled her eyes, "Stop being stubborn."

He didn't notice her open palm until it was right in front of him. His grey eyes looked at her in reluctance before he gave in.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Lia smiled at him, his shaking hand holding her own.

It was almost like it used to be.

"You're almost there," she retorted, watching his arms maintain his balance, "you can do it."

Though she couldn't see it on his features, the boy was happy to be with her.

"If I break my back-"

This wasn't a good time to say his father would hear about it.

"This was your idea."

As he stumbled onto the lake, the crystal beneath his feet helped him to thaw his once frozen heart.

"I'm slipping- I'm gonna fall," he tilted to the side, "Bloody hell."

Her hands came to grasp his forearms to hold him still. "Don't be so dramatic," she giggled, "just push with your feet."

"I-" he panicked, holding onto her tighter, "shit."

Lia was trying to push his weight off her as she supported both of them, "Hold my hands."

Soon enough, Lia began to skate backward as he leaned forward to follow her. They kept their gaze on their feet, the sound of scraping ice accompanying his sharp intakes of breath when he thought his footing would falter.

"I think I'm doing it," he said, gently letting her hands go, "like this?"

"That's really good."

She watched him with a grin, skating a couple of meters away.

"Where are you going?" He called out, afraid she would leave him stranded on the ice, "Come back-"

"Come over to me," she motioned with her hands, "You'll be alright. Come on."

As his arms failed and his legs wobbled, she couldn't help but conceal a mischievous smile.

"One bloody laugh out of you, Magnolia, and I'll-"

Just as he was about to tumble over, a light stride took her to him, wrapping her arms around his torso before he could fall.

"Watch it!" She giggled into his shoulder while he clutched her tightly, catching his breath, "You just need to focus, you're fine."

Hearing her laughter so close to Draco reminded him of what being with her felt like. He was safe in her arms. That's all he'd ever needed all year.

"Merlin's beard," his feet began to take proper footing in the ice as he pulled himself off of her, only holding her hands for balance, "I don't think I'm cut out for this, darling."

And then he smiled.

Not a full one with teeth, just a slight upward curve of his lips. One that she could see the gleam from his eyes.

And for the first time in ages, they were young lovers once more.

The dark mark on his arm no longer burned with a thousand embers and the scars from attempts at its removal no longer shadowed him with shame. He felt whole again.

He felt like he was more than what the Dark Lord made him.

The warmth that radiated from her gloved hands had him melting under her touch as she smiled back up at him, forgetting every negative thing they'd undergone this year.

"After this, I have something to get at Dervish and Banges," his hands resisted the urge to put themselves around her waist where they usually sat, "would you like to come with me?"

"Take me to Tomes and Scrolls first."

~

He opened the door of the bookstore, the scent of old paper filling them up. He hadn't been to this part of Hogsmeade before.

"Aberforth?" She called out.

From a large ladder, he peeked his head out, eyeing the two. "Good afternoon, Magnolia, where's Ms. Lovegood?"

"Studying for a Potions test, sir," Lia greeted him, "This is Draco."

The boy gave a stiff nod of the head to acknowledge the old man, "I'm Luna's cousin, sir."

"You two are welcome here," his kind brows raised, "no ones taken your corner today, Lia."

She let out a chuckle as she took off her gloves, "you know where to find us then."

The man on the ladder disappeared as she turned back to Draco.

"Since when did you come here?" The small bell on the top of the door frame jingled as he took off his scarf and gloves.

Lia fixed her hair and shredded off a couple of layers putting them on a coat hanger that lay near the door.

"Since we stopped hanging out," she said nonchalantly, "Luna and I go all the time."

To his relief, her finger still held the ring he had given her. His promise still stood.

He put a hand in his pocket, silently judging the isles of literature that surrounded them, "Is there a book you wanted to purchase?"

"Not really," she shook her head and began to lead them down an aisle, "Come on, there's a muggle's section."

"Huh."

He stopped in the middle of an intersection of books and eyed around the shop. Lia remembered what it meant.

"Draco, your friends don't read," She dragged him by the arm, "come on."

He felt her bare hand on his sleeve this time, her fingertips so close to the dark mark underneath the fabric.

After taking seven lefts and 4 rights, they found themselves in a corner full of books Draco didn't recognize.

After taking seven lefts and 4 rights, they found themselves in a corner full of books Draco didn't recognize  
"What is this?" He asked as she let go of his forearm.

"There's a book I've been reading," she smiled, skimming each spine of the art, "would you like to hear about it?"

"I'd like that very much."

He spent most of the afternoon sitting on the floor of the muggle's books aisle, admiring her as she read about a soldier in World War II who fought to save his babe back home.

A strand of hair fell across her face every chapter or so, her brushing it behind her ear each time.

Eventually, their knees touched once she leaned her legs against his. He made sure not to get too close unless she instigated it, careful to keep things appropriate between them.

"It's getting late," she was satisfied from her storytelling once they were a quarter of the way done with the book, "you needed to make a stop at Dervish and Banges?"

His stare left her once she met his eyes, him beginning to stand up, "What happens after she meets her suitor?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to take me here again if you want to find out," she answered, handing the book back to him to put away.

The two left, saying goodbye to Aberforth.

~

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the clerk said from behind the counter, "I just finished it."

Lia stood in the repair shop with her hands behind her back, waiting for Draco to finish his errand.

The boy didn't react once he received a small, black box, "How much?"

"5 galleons."

Ten gold pieces were placed onto the counter from his pocket.

"Not a word of this to anyone," he muttered, "do you understand?"

Lia took note of his threatening demeanor as she shied away towards the door. The man nodded as the two made their way out, going back to the cold.

Their conversation back to the castle was fruitful as she caught him up on the past couple of months.

"...Slughorn and my Nana dated," she rambled, "but I still think he's totally in love with her. I mean, my Grandpa died before I was even born and she's had flings once in a while but you know how she is. Also, I wanted to ask you about that thing you did last month."

"Mhm?"

"You spoke into my head," she nudged him, intrigued, "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

The truth was Alecto Carrow this summer. After a few months of practicing, he finally got it down.

"My father taught me before he went to Azkaban."

Her brows furrowed. "How often have you done that then? Seen into my thoughts?"

He paused, "Just that once, it's tricky with you, though."

"Why is that?"

"I've been practicing with Crabbe and Goyle. Those two were easy," he explained, "your mind is just different."

Lia bit the inside of her cheek, "You know how I forget things sometimes after I see them?" He nodded. "Do you think you can get those visions back?"

They were walking the stairs to the caste from the edge of the lake as he pondered her question.

"Are you sure you want those memories back?"

She gulped and knew that the future was always changing, but whatever she sees won't be good.

"I'm not sure."

He didn't want her asking more questions, but he did feel inclined to figure out what she's been seeing. Were his efforts enough to protect her? Or did he have to do more than feed her white lies?

"Magnolia," Draco called out from behind her once they reached the gates, "Before you go, I wanted to give you something."

Lia's eyes took to a surprise, "Draco, I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright," he said as he dug through his pockets to pull out the small box from earlier, opening it to see a silver container with rounded edges.

Draco looked around the empty archway to look for any sign of people, but everyone already seemed to be at dinner.

It had small designs engraved in a gold-like material as a green jewel sat on top. She brought her fingertips to the small latch on the front before flicking it to the side.

The box opened and a familiar tune filled the air.

Figures of a girl in a white dress spun with a boy in a black tux around the small platform.

It was a music box.

"It's the song we danced to at the Yule Ball," he muttered, holding it out to her, "do you remember?"

Her lips tried their best to not give away how she felt.

Draco carefully read her reaction, becoming insecure when she didn't say anything.

"Of course I remember," She asked, taking it into her hands to listen to the notes twinkling into her eardrums, "What happened to me meeting you as a stranger?"

Her face was turned into a wide smile as she closed her eyes, reminiscing on the thought of their first dance.

He shifted his weight, "Well, I just thought you know, maybe we could be- maybe we could be friends."

She opened her eyes, a light feeling coming from her stomach as she closed the music box.

"Friends it is then," she agreed, the two coming to a compromise, "I should go. I have to get ready for... a thing."

Draco cleared his throat, his soft demeanor disappearing into his usual features, "Alright then."

She nodded with the gift in her hands as she began to walk away. It was an internal conflict that she faced once she realized that Slughorn's party was tonight and she didn't have a date.

In a whirlwind of excitement, she spun around. "Are you busy tonight?"

Lia stood a few feet away as their eyes met once again, her taking a tender step towards him again.

"I-" he stopped, knowing he needed to find Dumbledore tonight, "I could only promise you today, darling. I'm sorry."

Her face flashed over with disappointment, "That's okay."

"Magnolia, wait-," he took her gloved hand to face him, "I would but- what are you doing?"

Draco's eyes shut as she ran her fingertips to trace his face. Lia hushed him. She didn't want to hear his excuses anymore.

And he knew once the moon arose, his work resumed.

Both of them stood in complete silence, nothing but the shuddering of each other's breathing to occupy the space.

"Thank you for giving me today, Draco," she took a careful hand to his cheek, assessing his reaction, "I'll see you around."

She knew Draco was in there somewhere.

No matter how mixed up he'd gotten in his dark, dismal world, she still saw into his soul with unwavering confidence that he was more than what he was made to be.

But that didn't stop him from attempting to murder Dumbledore tonight.

~

"Theo agreed to go with me tonight," Lia said to Hermione as she put on her necklace.

"It's good that I'm not taking Ron," the other girl sighed, "he'd be too consumed with Lavender to pay any attention."

Ginny walked in, "I'm going with Dean now, do you two want to come?"

"Cormac is meeting me there," Hermione responded, fixing down her dress, "I'll walk with Lia."

Once Hermione was finished, the two walked to Slughorn's place, other students trailing behind them.

"Maggie!"

"Theo," Lia said as she adjusted the strap of her short dress, "Do you mind tightening the strap? This thing is going to fall off."

Hermione abruptly grabbed Lia's hand once she saw McLaggen.

"Cormac!" She greeted, "How lovely to see you..."

Theo smirked over Lia's shoulder as they watched their friend go off with the guy, "Poor, Granger. He doesn't deserve her."

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "He's literally a man."

"Speaking of men," he nudged as he offered his arm, "how was your day?"

She looped their arms as they followed everyone to the entrance, "It was normal. He was okay again."

"He worked really hard for today, Lia," he looked around at the other guest, "he cleaned himself up for you."

"I could tell."

They greeted a couple of classmates with smiles as they saw a couple of teachers dancing in the middle of the party.

As Theo's eyes scanned the room, he noticed Dumbledore's absence. Draco had a plan for tonight and his arrival was crucial.

She plucked a chocolate golden snitch off of a platter that a student had as they walked by.

"Fancy a dance?" Theo nudged.

"We'd be the only students," Lia said, almost embarrassed.

"Nope," he chuckled, "Cormac's dragging 'Mione."

The pair came to her rescue as they made their way to the dance floor. Hermione made eye contact with Theo as Cormac twirled her.

"Theo I think you need to offer to dance with her," Lia suggested, "she looks like she's going to be sick."

Before Theo could, Lia felt a tap upon her shoulder.

"Let me steal her, Nott," Blaise suggested. Theo came in between them, putting a casual arm in front of Lia.

"Not tonight, Blaise," he narrowed his eyes, knowing that soon, if not now, Draco would arrive.

The taller boy looked Lia up and down, a predatory look in his eyes.

"I think she could spare a bloke a dance," he extended his hand, "especially one that's keeping her dirty, little secret."


	38. chapter dirty eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna see yall quiet during this chapter. Lia wasn't.
> 
> Also please be nice because I do get hurt at some of your comments. If you don't like it just don't read it my sensitive ass really can't handle it- anyway.
> 
> I see the most reads on the smut chapters. The comment to read ratio is suspicious. I know exactly what yall freaky mfs doing. This one's for you boo.

~

"It's alright, Theo," she smiled, "I'm sure Hermione needs some attention as well."

Draco was hiding behind a sheer curtain, eyeing the interaction between the two. He also took note of how tight and short her dress was.

"Shout if you need me," Theo put a gentle hand onto her shoulder before went to offer Hermione a dance.

Harry watched as Ginny and Dean made their way to the dance floor as well. 

Jealousy was a common theme tonight. 

"Surprised you didn't bring Pansy," Lia grumbled as she took his hand.

"Caught her fucking a seventh year Hufflepuff in the locker rooms two days ago," he grimaced as snaked a hand around her waist, "I don't give a fuck about what she does."

She swallowed as she swayed against his tall frame, "What do you want from me?" 

The blonde was seconds away from blowing his cover once he saw his hands on her. He could tolerate Theo, but this Blaise was another story.

"A distraction," he looked down at her, an obvious height difference, "meet me at the 5th-floor prefect's bathroom tonight."

Her face twisted into a sickening shock as she tried to pull herself away, "That's disgusting-"

"If you stop dancing with me I just might let it slip that you're a mud blood," Blaise threatened into her ear.

She let out a sarcastic laugh to hide her panic, "It's not like I'll be expelled from the school if people find out I'm muggle-born, Blaise. You can't blackmail me into having sex with you."

"Oh, but I can," he scrunched the fabric at her waist, lifting the bottom of her dress, "I have friends in high places. Dangerous friends."

"I'm not afraid of them-"

"-even if they're death eaters?"

'Magnolia,' Draco's voice echoed, 'step away from him.'

Lia's throat closed. He was here. 

She withheld any urges to look for grey eyes. From across the room, he read her every thought, including her incorrect deductions.

It wasn't Draco who was working for Voldemort as Harry thought. It was Blaise.

The blonde was listening intently to Zabini's threats through Lia's mind. One more word from him and he would've hand a wand to his neck instantly.

"What do you know about You-Know-Who?" 

"Enough to know that I can put your name on the top of the list of victims," he spun her around and brought her back tightly.

"If Draco finds out you're doing this-"

Blaise groaned, "Don't tell me it's because of Malfoy." The scent of his strong cologne was the only thing she could smell as they swayed to the music. "Take a look around, Lia. He's not here to save you this time."

The assassin lost sight of his goal to find Dumbledore tonight, he had other things to occupy his time. 

'Do as you're told,' he repeated, "don't make me intervene."

Her body tensed up as she processed her lover's warning. 

"Get away from me," Lia stammered, leaving his grip and readjusting her dress.

Her head whipped around to figure out where Draco came from. Her eyes scanned the room as Theo noticed her alarm.

Once he knew she was safe with Theo he noted Dumbledore's absence, knowing that he was the only reason he should've been there tonight. 

From the shadows, Draco began to move. 

"You'll regret this, Morningstar," Blaise sneered at the girl, a few of the guests turning their heads.

"Come on, Maggie," Theo came in between them, gently guiding her by the small of her back, "Don't listen to him."

Blaise fixed his suit down as he stepped away, noticing Harry who made his way towards them as well. 

"Hey," he greeted, taking his attention away from Ginny and Dean, "Is everything alright?"

Her two brotherly figures ushered her into a corner. "What did he say to you?" Theo looked around nervously, knowing that the threats Blaise made were not empty.

Before she could give a response, the door burst open to see Mr. Flich dragging Draco by the collar. 

"Take your hands off me you filthy Squib!" 

"Professor Slughorn, sir," his nasal tone irritating the students, "I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

Alarm spread through Draco's features as he fussed around. "Okay, okay, I was gate crashing," he sneered, "happy?" 

Lia swallowed as Snape's menacing footsteps made his way to the boy. For a moment, Draco had his sights directly on the girl, looking her up and down before taking his eyes to Snape.

"I'll escort him out," he muttered.

Filch let him go.

"Certainly," he shot one more glance at Magnolia before turning on his heel, "Professor."

~

Their voices could be heard from down the hall as Lia caught up to Harry leaning against the stone wall.

"What are you doing here?" She shivered, the small clicks of her heels quite obvious, "The party isn't over."

He put a finger on his lips, his head jerking in the direction of two death eaters. Lia nodded in response as a chill was sent down her back from the cold night air.

"Let me help you," Snape offered to Draco as Harry noticed her discomfort. 

He shrugged his suit jacket off in a rush, "Here." The boy flung the thick fabric over her bare shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered. 

"...I was chosen, this is my moment," Draco spat before Snape walked away, his footsteps indistinguishable.

"What were they talking about?" Lia had only caught the end of their conversation.

"It's Malfoy. He's working for Voldemort," Harry told her as she furrowed her brows, "it has to be."

They spoke in hushed voices. "No it's not," she grabbed his arm before he could turn the corner to confront the blonde, "it's Blaise. He threatened me saying he had friends in high places. It's not him."

"What if his friend in high places is Malfoy?" He jerked his arm away, "Lia, we can't take it to chance."

She recognized Draco's moving shadow being cast by the moon as she squinted back at Harry, "Trust me. He wouldn't."

Harry hesitated as she slipped past him. He wouldn't be able to persuade her, not tonight. Soon enough, he had disappeared back to the party.

She trailed behind Draco as he began his march down the corridor. She knew this familiar route.

"Malfoy, what was that?" She tried to get his attention, but he kept walking.

'None of your business,' he reverberated into her mind.

"Stop doing that!" She raised her voice, Draco suddenly spinning around, "What's happening? Why is Blaise being creepy with threats about death eat-"

"Fucking hell, woman," he grabbed her by the wrist, "be quiet."

This face of the boy was the one he'd been showcasing to the world all year.

She shook his hand off, pulling Harry's jacket further over her shoulders, "Then stop doing that mind thing, it's annoying."

"Not another word," he clenched his jaw, "not until we're somewhere private."

"But-"

"And take Potter's jacket off."

Lia felt sensations down to her core as she shivered at his words.

"I'm cold."

Draco's face wasn't as soft as it had been earlier today. If anything, the bleakness of his eyes hinted at worrisome and frustrating thoughts. 

He hurriedly took the jacket of his suit off. 

Jealousy lingered on his tongue as he spoke, "Then wear mine."

She took it in her hands, exchanging the more expensive one with the one on her shoulders. 

He looked away from her as she chased him down a staircase, onto the floor of the room of requirement. 

Soon enough, they found themselves at the familiar entrance. Lia glanced around each corner, careful if anyone would see them as he opened the door for her. 

The door clicked shut behind them as Lia threw the layers off and kicked away her high heels next to the leather couch.

His defenses were built back up in a matter of hours. To break them down was like the famous walls of the city of Jericho, a miracle needing to occur to get past the barriers. 

"What did Blaise mean by friends in high places?" She glared at him, "They're empty threats, aren't they?"

He couldn't answer her questions, it wouldn't do them any favors.

"Did he touch you?" Draco commanded. His voice was low as poured himself a shot of firewhiskey from the table in front of the sofa. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she replied, craving a reaction out of him.

She wondered where the loving boy who had given her the music box had run off to. 

"Huh." 

Seeing her with Blaise almost tipped him off the edge.

She took the bottle from Draco's hands in defeat and looked at the label before putting it to her lips. "He told me to meet him tonight so I could-," she gulped as she recalled the last two hours, "so I could distract him."

He eyed her carefully as she lazily plopped down next to him. Draco took the shot from his glass in sophistication as he watched her face scrunch from the swig. 

He winced at the hot liquor as he turned back to the fire. 

She could feel her eyes begin to water at the burning of her throat. 

"You're asking for attention by wearing that fucking dress in public," he seethed through his teeth, "What did you expect?"

Her night had been shitty enough that she had to result in drinking, it almost reminded her of her Nana. If he wanted her angry, he was about to get it.

"I can wear whatever I-"

"You were practically naked," he took the bottle back from her, his legs spread as he leaned forward to pour another glass.

Lia sat up straight, scoffing at his relaxed demeanor after making his misogynistic comment.

She would give him a reason to be fazed. 

"If you want me naked-" she unzipped the side of her dress and stood up, shimmying out of it until it rested on her ankles, "-then I'll be fucking naked."

Draco's head turned immediately as he stared at her in nothing but her bra and underwear. His mouth watered with enticement, the sight of her luring him like a predator to its prey.

He shamelessly eyed her up and down, a perfect, blank canvas to decorate and mark as his.

"Magnolia-"

She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, strutting over to him with a sway of her hips she knew he couldn't resist, "Didn't think this one through, did you, Draco?"

"Put your clothes back on," he put the rim of his glass to his lips as he tore his hungry eyes from her, swallowing his drink.

"Why?" She took the glass from his hands and placed it on the table, her finger hooking on his tie to remove it, "Afraid you can't stay away anymore?"

He caught her wrist and shot a cold glare, "You're not making this easy."

The feeling of his tight grip awakened her sexual appetite. She wanted him. 

Her eyelids fluttered as she slowly put a leg over his hips, straddling him on the couch. Lia assessed his reaction to her advance as he kept his gaze on her, allowing her to fully sit while he leaned against the leather. 

Draco didn't lay a finger on her once he released her wrist. She trailed her fingertips up his chest as she dipped her head to his neck, placing slow kisses onto him. 

She made her way up to his ear, her gentle lips teasing him with every sensation. 

"I know you want this, Draco," her sultry voice muttered in his ear, "too bad you're too pussy to get it."

She was off of him at once, leaving Draco flustered and greedy for more. 

Lia left her dress on the floor, making her way to one of the drawers. His dick was already hardening in his pants as she walked away. Through impulse, he got up and spun her around. 

"You're mine," he snarled from behind her, "and if I want something, I'll take it."

A mischievous grin was placed on her lips as she ripped her arm away. "Who said I was ever yours?" Lia crossed her hands over her chest.

In a flash, Draco was towering in front of her, a knee coming in between her legs, separating her thighs. A light gasp emerged from her lips as slipped a hand into her underwear.

"Do you feel that?" He said as his lips grazed her earlobe, "So confident with that filthy mouth but your wetness says otherwise."

Lia stammered as he slipped a finger in between her folds, "I thought- I thought we were just friends."

"Just friends, huh?" He muttered against her neck, "Do friends do this?"

She was almost brought weak to her knees as he placed a kiss behind her ear, slowly moving his finger on her clit. 

"Mhm," a soft moan escaped her lips as she grasped his shoulder, hiding her face in the fabric. He wrapped another hand around her waist, the feeling of her body like a perfect puzzle piece against his. 

"Is this how wet you get for me?"

"D-Draco," her words were muffled as his fingers slipped into her folds, "Fuck- Draco."

Abruptly, he tore his fingers away.

She stumbled as he took his tie off, making his way to the bed. The redness of her cheeks could be seen through the pale flickering of the flames emitting from the fireplace. 

"Finish what you started, darling," he began to unbutton his shirt as he sat upon the bed, his back against the pillows and headboard, "ride my thigh."

Lia came to his side, Draco being impatient and grabbing her by the hips, positioning herself on top of him.

"Oh, fuck," she ran her hands through her hair as he undid her bra, the coldness of the room already leaving her nipples hard. 

"I've been away from you for too long," he put a hand on her hip and one on her tit, "and I won't hold back darling."

She began to circle her hips on top of him as he squeezed the flesh in his hands. 

A pitiful moan left her lips as he played with her nipples, "Then ruin me, Draco."

He stopped her movement on top of him with two strong hands.

"Give me the safe word."

She whined into the large space as she tried to keep grinding on his lap, "Draco, let me-"

"The safe word, Magnolia," he grasped her hips tighter, knowing that after tonight he wouldn't leave a single inch of her body untouched.

"Blue."

And he let her go. He felt himself growing underneath her, her perfect tits bouncing in front of him. 

Lia gripped the headboard as she rubbed her clothed cunt against him, dropping her head down to his ear. 

"That's it," he groaned upon her neck where he had begun to leave a trail of hickey's, "good little slut."

She gasped as she felt the tip of his member emerging from his pants, it being in the right place to touch her clit through the fabric.

"Fuck me," she begged and ran a hand to the back of his head while he put his mouth to her nipple, "Draco, please."

He flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves as she fell apart.

She cupped his cheek in her hands as he bit down on her soft skin a quiet whimper escaping her lips. He smiled against her as he ran his tongue over her hardened nipples.

Her wetness could be felt through her underwear as her hips bucked into him. 

"I want you as needy as possible before I give you what you want," he muttered before going back to his work, "you dirty little whore."

She stopped her circling him at his criticism, "you wanna see a whore?"

His eyes deepened and he settled a hand around her throat, her eyes widening. 

She united their lips, his tongue exploring her mouth as he gave her neck a tight squeeze as she moaned onto him.

Draco roughly pushed her away, bringing his other hand to slap her face, "Show me what a whore you can be."

Her cheek stung at the contact, it enticed her even more. 

She licked her bottom lip and began to unbuckle his belt, maintaining eye contact as she reached his hard member. 

Lia pumped him from the base, dragging her tongue along his length with a devilish smile.

"Every night we've been apart," she gently kissed the tip, making his lips part ever so slightly, "I kept thinking about all the fucking things I'd let you do to me."

"Magnolia-"

"Look at how hard your cock is, Draco," she pumped him further, "Is this all for me?"

He had grown tired of her teasing, he wanted to be in control. He clenched his jaw and brought his hand to her hair, "Suck." 

Draco wanted to see her pretty face when he face-fucked her. 

"You're bigger than I remembered," she gaped.

She brought her mouth to him, massaging his balls at the same time. Her eyes watched as he threw his head back, "Fucking hell, princess."

A smile came across her lips as she pumped his cock, bringing herself down to take him in again. This time, he bucked his hips against her, fully thrusting into her drooling mouth. 

He hit the back of her throat, a gag emitting as she bobbed her head on his cock. 

Soon enough, her eyes began to water as he gripped her head. He loved the sight of tears falling down her face while she served him.

Her tongue flattened out against him as her eyes begged him to destroy her. 

Lia took in a large gasp of air as she took her mouth off of him. "You like it when I play with your fucking dick?" She was breathless as she put her mouth onto the tip, swirling her tongue over the sensitive area, "Like this?"

He took a hand to her jaw, roughly grabbing her face and spitting onto her tear-stained cheeks, "If you don't shut up I'll make sure you're not able to walk for days."

Her bratty attitude was quickly silenced as he handled her harshly, grabbing her by the hair to position her over his dick.

She whined as he pulled her to him, his tip now just outside her entrance.

"Be gentle, I-," she was taken by surprise as he fully thrust into her, not giving her any time to adjust, "Fuck, Draco. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Gentle?" He growled into her ear as he kept a hand in her hair, tilting her head back so that he would have access to her neck, "You think I'm going to be gentle after all that fucking attitude you gave me?"

He placed wet kisses onto her throat, Lia's legs shaking on top of him as she begged for him to slow down.

"Draco," she whimpered, "Draco, you're so big I- I don't think I can- it hurts."

"Fucking take it," he snarled and took his hands from her hair, "desperate slut."

His pace didn't falter as he slapped her bouncing tits before taking one into his mouth, "I'm s-sorry."

"Shut the fuck up," her begging sent his free hand to land a hard blow to her cheek.

The stinging brought newfound confidence through her as she gave him a taste of his own medicine. 

With a swift swing of her hand, she hit him back.

He stopped, his jaw clenching as he brought a hand to his face. He felt the irritated skin and looked up at her with dangerous eyes. 

Out of fear of his reaction, she climbed off of him, not a single apology involved. 

He watched her scurry away to the other corner of his large bed as he got up from his position, now standing. 

Dangerous silence succumbed them as he made his way to his drawer. Magnolia glanced to the mirror at the other side of the room to see that her entire chest had been marked by him, a few bruises on her hips as well.

"Magnolia," he muttered, walking behind her. 

Lia didn't break her stare from the mirror as she felt his presence sit down next to her. 

"What."

He gently took her jaw to face him and admired his work. In his hands, he held three ties and a leather horsetail-like object. 

It was a whip.

"Bend over my lap," he ordered, placing a hand on the small of her back.

His member was still hard as she looked at him questioningly. Draco pulled her on top of him, her torso resting on his thighs. 

He settled his head down near her ear as she rubbed a hand onto her ass cheek. 

"Now you can watch yourself get punished like the dirty whore you are," he whispered as he brought a hand down.

The slap rode through the room with her cries. As she looked up, she could see herself in the mirror, mascara running down her cheeks and her lips quivering.

"Don't ever hit me again," he growled as he spanked her again, "do you understand?"

"Yes, Draco," she whimpered.

He was only dressed in an opened button-down shirt as he spanked her.

"Now count." It wasn't his hand he struck her with, it was a fine piece of leather. "This was for wearing that fucking dress in public."

"One," she cried.

The sound of skin and leather resounded in his ears.

"That was for wearing someone else's jacket," he growled as he watched her fall apart in the mirror.

"Two," she whined.

He slapped her again.

"That was for dancing with Blaise."

"T-Three," she dipped her head down, unable to watch him.

Another slap.

"That was for talking back to me," he sneered.

"Four," she could hardly speak as she began to cry, "Draco, stop-"

Again.

"That was for teasing me."

"Five."

The hardest sting came over a now red area with one final blow, "And that's for slapping me back."

Her lip quivered as she pulled herself off of him. 

"I learned my lesson," she whined, "I'm sorry."

Draco's eyes gleamed with false sympathy as he kissed her teary cheek, "I know you are."

"I wanna cum-" 

He interrupted her with a sloppy kiss and a hand around her throat. "But I'm not finished with you yet," he threw the whip to the side and reached for the ties, "Get onto the bed."

She did as she was told. 

Eventually, both her arms were tied up to each corner of the bedpost. He took the last around her eyes, blindfolding her. 

The bed dipped next to her as he ran a couple of fingers up her stomach and between her breasts, "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, darling?" 

Embarrassed, she closed her legs and shook her head, "No."

A hand came to the hem of her underwear. The sound of shredding fabric filled her ears as he ripped them off of her. 

Draco's lips came right next to her ear as he rolled a nipple in between his fingers, his rings being cold to the touch. 

"I'm going to fuck you slowly until the only thing you know how to say is my fucking name."

Lia swallowed carefully, her back arching from the contact. 

Their lips connected as he positioned himself on top of her. 

He made her whine with soft, wet kisses. Lia had nothing but his thigh in between her legs to grind upon, getting wetter and needier with each cry that escaped her desperate mouth. 

"Fuck me," she begged, her fingers wrapping around the bonds.

"Be quiet," he slipped two fingers into her mouth, muffling her cries, "We know that filthy mouth of yours won't get you anywhere."

She nodded as she hummed onto his fingers. Those same fingers came to her wet cunt that was aching to be touched.

"Shit," she let out, instantly biting down on her lip. 

He continued to circle her sensitive area before putting two fingers into her slit, watching her mouth gape. 

She bucked her hips to chase a high that he wasn't too eager to give.

He drank each one of her moans as he bit down on her plump lip. "I've missed you like this," he muttered, a light buzz coming into play, "trembling beneath my fingertips and at my mercy."

Lia ignored the noise as he peppered kisses onto her face while finger fucking her.

"Mhm," her legs began to shake, "let me cum, Draco."

"You wanna fucking cum?" He taunted, picking up the pace of his curling fingers and his palm against her clit, "But I was going to fuck you. I wanted you to take my cock like a good little slut while I cum inside your tight pussy."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her imagination ran wild as he described all the unholy things he would do to her. She clenched around his fingers, "Fuck, Draco. Oh, shit."

He kept going as she rode out her first orgasm, "And you would like that, wouldn't you? You'd like it if I treated you like a little cumslut, mhm?"

"Y-Yes," she cried loudly as she violently thrashed against his hand, "I'm you're little- fuck- I'm your little cumslut." 

He pulled his touch away at once, leaving her breathless and satisfied.

"When I got those ice skates from the muggle world, I also got something else," he muttered, the sounds of her whines no longer drowning out the sound of a vibrator.

With her legs spread, he placed the vibrator on her overworked clit.

"I'm sensitive, I can't go again-" 

Then a familiar cold blade was pressed against her throat. 

"I remember how much you liked this last time," he trailed his fingers down her thigh, "so now you're really gonna cum."

She closed her thighs before he harshly opened them again, placing the toy where he knew she'd squirm the most. 

"Look at you shaking and whimpering," he admired and took a hand to his cock, "So fucking useless and pathetic."

He pumped himself as he watched her squirm next to him, the feeling of her warm body so close to him making him groan. 

"Just fuck me," she pleaded, missing the sensation of being filled by him, "Draco, I can't-"

He continued to get off on the sound of her moans before getting up and coming in-between her legs. 

He'd soon give her what she wanted. He'd give her what she wanted and so much more. 

Lia's legs began to tremble as she reached her second orgasm, her pussy now dripping with the wetness that he caused. 

The knife was still against her throat as she screamed his name, "Fuck, I'm cumming again, Shit, Draco." 

"Look at my cumming, whiny little mess," he mocked as he watched her pull at the ties she was bound by, "I wonder if I can make you do that again."

"I'm done," she whimpered, "Fuck, I'm done."

"Are you really?" He questioned, beginning to line up at her entrance. She gasped at the tip of his dick at her slit as he mocked her, "I can't, Draco. Oh god, Draco. I can't cum again-"

"Shut up," she timidly shot back, the knife now being dragged down her body. 

"Don't speak. Don't move," he threatened, the knife now being dug against her hip done, "I don't mind making you bleed."

That shut the girl up as she nodded her head, letting his cock get buried in her tight folds. 

Quiet gasps escaped her as she bit down on her bottom lip, careful not to disobey his orders. 

He began to thrust into her, his entire length being shoved into her desperate pussy as she clenched around him. 

"Mhm," she whined, her brows furrowed underneath the blindfold as she quivered. 

"Does that feel good?" He groaned as he admired the way her tits would bounce as he pounded her cunt, "When my dick is deep inside you like that, Princess?"

She nodded in response as she felt his dick twitch. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gripped her hip in one hand, the knife in the other. 

"I want you to cum inside me," she bit down on her lip, "Give me your fucking load."

Draco threw the knife to the side, the sound of it clattering onto the stone-cold floor. He let himself hover above her and placed a kiss on her onto her breasts as he felt his high coming. 

"Such a good girl," he grunted into her ear, "letting me cum inside her- fucking hell, Princess."

She felt his seed spill into her walls as he fucked her through his climax. Each thrust earned another moan from her. 

Once he was finished, he pulled out, immediately tending to the tie around her eyes and the bonds on her wrists. 

"So much for just friends, huh?" She joked once he got the blindfold off of her. Her eyes were exhausted as she got underneath the covers, noticing that he still had his shirt on, "Take it off. I don't want to be the only one naked."

They breathed heavily next to each other, Draco wrapping his arms around the tired girl after he took off his button-down.

Through the darkness, she wasn't able to see the tattoo that signified his alliance. 

"Thank you," she muttered, taking a hand from her waist and kissing his knuckles. 

Draco relished in the beauty of her swollen lips and glassy eyes as he brought his lips to her forehead, "Are you alright, my darling?"

Lia tucked her head into his chest to listen to his rampant heartbeat. "I'm more than alright," she laughed.

Today brought an unexpected turn of events, just as the next day would. 

All they could do now was relish in the time they were given with each other.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

"You didn't," she reassured him, "I trust you."

He began to rub soothing circles onto her hips, their bare bodies intertwined with each other as he took his other hand to her hair.

"I've missed you," he muttered sadly into her hair.

"Then why don't we go back to us? We can be together again," She suggested, "But, Draco, we still need to talk about the death eaters that-"

"Shh, darling," he hushed her, bringing her closer, "I promise we can in the morning."

She took a deep inhale before she fully relaxed in her lover's arms, "Are you sure?" 

"I love you, Magnolia," he reminded her, "No matter what happens, I do."

"I love you too, Draco," she kissed his shoulder before falling into the last rejuvenating sleep she would have for a while. 

~

The morning had arrived. So did a shocking revelation. 

Her eyes widened once she saw the dark mark that lay emblazoned on his arm.


	39. chapter thirty nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where the book gets good lol thank you for reading!

Harry was right the whole time. 

She laid on top of Draco's arm, his other hand around her waist as she felt his light breathing on the nape of her neck. 

Her heart hammered in her chest as she did a double-take on his arm, immediately looking away. 

Lia's stomach churned underneath the warm covers as she noiselessly got out of bed.

Both of them were now dressed in his clothing, Lia in his shirt and underwear, and Draco in the same.

She tip-toed to the couch where she left her wand on the table, as she picked up the piece of wood, Draco began to shift. 

"Come back to bed, my love," he muttered against the pillow, "The train doesn't leave until later."

His croaky morning voice felt like a memory from long ago. 

Lia used to feel secure in his arms; those death eater arms that she had dreamed in the entire night.

She withheld her sympathy for the innocent-looking boy who rested with gentle features and calm breaths. It pained her to disrupt his tranquillity.

"Get up, Draco," she ordered loudly. 

He groggily opened his eyes once he heard her tone. Instantly, he looked to his arm that was laid out in the light, got to his feet, and listened to the pounding of his heart in his head. 

"Magnolia-"

His betrayal was rampant in her mind as she pointed her wand at him, her hand visibly shaking.

"What is that?" Lia's eyes widened as he hid the mark behind him.

He hesitated.

"It's nothing," he deflected and eyed her, "What are you doing?"

Draco wouldn't hurt her, but if it came to her hurting him, he knew she could cast a mean stun. 

"Protecting myself," she spat, panic reverberating through her words, "Now, show me your arm."

"I'd never hurt you, you know this," he argued, not making any sudden movements, "Put your wand down."

"Your arm, Draco."

He took a few steps towards her, each one making the girl uneasy. He had been dreading this moment since he had been initiated into Voldemort's cult.

"Don't be afraid," he muttered, slowly bringing the hand from behind him and bestowing her the tattoo that was kissed upon his skin.

His betrayal was a hot blade that sizzled and stung as it engraved its initials into her spirit. She couldn't take her eyes off of the mark that struck fear in the hearts of so many.

"Is it real?" Her voice faltered. "Is this some sort of prank? Draco, tell me you're not a- not a-"

"I'm a death eater, darling," he whispered as he took a hand to her wand, pushing it down, "But you're safe with me."

Lia was quivering as she peered back up to him, her eyes full of terror. His hand came from her lowered wand and up her arm, rubbing small circles with his thumb to soothe her.

"I'm gonna be sick."

She couldn't move. Though his intentions were pure, danger forever seemed harmless when worn by him.

"You're overreacting," he deflected as she slapped his hand away.

"Overreacting? You're working for the same people that killed him!" she screamed and repositioned the wand in her hands, "Voldemort killed Cedric and you're with them. You held me for hours while I cried in your arms after he was gone and you have the audacity to-" 

He put his hands up, "Put your wand down, Magnolia."

Lia took a couple of paces back to her offensive stance.

"I slept with a death eater," she swallowed, anger written all over her features as she rambled, "You could've killed me if I- oh my god. This is why you've been skipping classes. I was so stupid to think it was Blaise-"

"Just because I'm a death eater doesn't mean I don't care for you." 

She sneered in disbelief as she began to hyperventilate, "My parents are muggles. And if your people found out I was a seer? Do you know what they would do to me? How can you say you love me and-"

"Because this is who I'm supposed to be!" Draco defended himself, ignoring her wand that was now pointed to his chest as he took her face in his hands, "I've wanted to be a death eater since I was 11 years old but now I- I can't face the reality of it."

Tears began to settle in her eyes as he held her cheeks with cold hands. 

Lia stiffened under his touch and spoke through gritted teeth, "What's the reality, then?"

He swallowed nervously, taking a meticulous look at the girl he adored more than life itself. 

But she didn't understand. She would never understand the inherent battles of being who he was.

She didn't know what he had undergone this year.

She wasn't there for sleepless nights maddened with guilt and desperate thoughts.

She wasn't there for the days he spent in between classes, sat atop the astronomy tower, with no one to comfort him as he debated his future, more importantly, if he wanted one.

She couldn't see the part of him that so desperately craved for it to be over. 

"I have to kill Dumbledore," he admitted. 

His heart sunk to his chest once he witnessed the light leave her eyes. Those once loving eyes were now filled with rage and horror. 

"Stupefy!" It was instinctive when she shot him across the room, him landing back onto the messy sheets of the bed. She gasped at her actions, "I was right. You have changed."

"And so have you," he spat, breathless and shocked that she would dare to hurt him.

"Because I won't let you push me all over the place this time," she shook her head, occasionally glancing down to the dark mark, "You're a death eater- Those people took everything from Harry and they murdered Cedric. They'd kill me too if they had the chance."

And when she spoke, his self loathing arose as a familiar demon that sat on his shoulder this entire year. 

She hates you.

She lied to you.

She doesn't believe in you. 

"There it is!" He sneered, picking up his wand at the bedside table, "There's the bitterness I knew you had for me."

"What?"

"You told me you'd already forgive me for whatever I did," his voice cracked as he tried to bury the tears he could feel emerging, "You told me you loved me."

Flashbacks of that night reappeared in their minds. How could he think she didn't mean every word?

"You think if I didn't love you I wouldn't be so angry?" She seethed, "I'm mad because I love you. How can you not fucking understand that?"

A beat passed as he tried to fathom his reasoning.

"When my father was first locked up, I asked if I was in his position if you would defend me and you hesitated," he snarled, the aggression masking his grief, "I should've known you weren't strong enough to handle this."

"I'm not strong enough?" Lia shrieked, "Lives are at stake. Picking their side is a direct attack against so many people we love. That's weak. You could've-"

"I could have what, Morningstar?" He aimed his wand at her, "I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice to be one of them," she eyed his aggressive position, "People died in the war. Purebloods and muggle-borns alike died. And now you're on a quest to kill Dumbledore?"

"I haven't killed him-"

"-Yet," she finished, "How could I be so fucking blind to defend you? Was it you who cursed Katie?"

Loud banging erupted from the wooden doors, but she couldn't bother to take her eyes off of him. She now saw him as nothing but a boy that worked for the Dark Lord, the mark on his arm defining who he was.

"I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"But it did," Lia swallowed, "How do you do it?"

His guilt over the innocent girl had clouded his mind for weeks not that long ago. He had enough resentment towards himself as it was, he didn't need his lover to question him. 

"Nevermind," he narrowed his eyes at her, "It's clear where you stand."

The door rattled again.

"Answer me," she demanded, "You've been lying to me all year, the least you could do is-"

"I used the Imperius curse on Madam Rosmerta."

An unforgivable curse.

Her rage paralyzed her heart as it was polished over with a layer of ice. 

"We practically grew up with her..." she scoffed, "What's next? You'll turn all the 'mudbloods' in for extra credit points?"

"You think this is easy?" he seethed, pointing his wand at her, "Being chosen to do this?"

"You say it like it's an honor," she bit the inside of her cheek in disbelief. 

"Don't make me do this," he begged her, his face breaking as she watched his eyes become glassy.

She glanced down to his trembling hand, hers doing the same. 

Both of them were afraid. Not of each other, but the terrifying likelihood of losing one another. 

She couldn't accept who he had become, what he had done, or the pain he had caused. Still, her draw to him didn't fade, it never did. 

But the question remained; was he too far from salvation? 

How many many times would she think that she could piece him back together? 

It's like she didn't know him. 

This entire year was built off of lies.

She didn't know if he even loved her. 

"What are you waiting for? Your wand isn't up for nothing. Hit me," she seethed, waiting for him to lose control, "I dare you."

"I won't hurt you, Magnolia," he stammered, watching the door slowly start to burst open, "But I will make sure you don't remember."

"What are you talking about?"

He hated seeing her like this.

It was like when he spoke the love left her eyes. 

He couldn't lose her. 

He would rather have a false reality embedded with deceit than go on knowing that she despised him. 

"Oblivi-"

"Malfoy!" Theo interrupted, both their wands out and pointed at Draco, "What are you doing?"

His eyes immediately fell to the tattoo that was now out in the open. 

"She knows," he spat, the tears that were about spill no longer were a threat once Nott walked in, "and now she needs to forget."

Fucking hell. 

"Get behind me, Maggie," he muttered, putting a protective arm in front of her.

Draco had tried to preserve her love for him for ages. He had tried to preserve a future with her. It was impossible to think this moment would never come. 

"Theo," she lowered her stance and grabbed the sleeve of his robe, "did you know?"

Draco scoffed in disbelief, "Out of the way, Nott. It's a harmless spell."

"She has a right to know," he shot back.

"You knew?" She stepped away from him, her wand now switching directions as she backed herself up into the couch, "You've both been lying to me-"

"It's not like that-" Theo started.

"She's fucking stubborn," Draco finally lowered his position, "Goodluck, mate."

Surges of distrust layered upon her heavy chest as she glared at him. 

"You're one of us. You're supposed to be one of the good guys, Theo," her eyes widened, "Or are you one of them too? Does George know?"

"I can explain," Theo started, "This isn't Draco's fault." 

"He's an assassin," she heaved, her chest beginning to rise and fall, "And you're defending him?" 

Lia was fueled with a dangerous venom that rolled off her tongue, poisoning the air as she spoke. He had never seen her so cruel.

So Draco suffered silently as he listened to the sting of her words. 

He suffered silently as she continued to attack his character. 

He suffered silently, just as he had done the whole year. 

"I would have died if he didn't become a death eater," Theo dropped his wand, easing closer to her, "We both would have."

"Either of you take another step and I'll hex you."

"He didn't have a choice," Theo put his hands up, the ends of his robes falling to his elbows, "They- They had us-"

Draco noticed his stutter, the events of last summer were painful memories for his best friend.

The blonde had been swimming in the shadows of that day since they lived it. It was an ugly truth that was now being brought into the light. 

"They had us duel each other," Draco intervened, going to the edge of the bed and sitting down, "They had Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and I duel until it was him and I left."

"The death eaters?" Lia blinked nervously, her wand still switching aims between the two, "Is that how you were chosen? You beat Theo in a duel?"

"Yeah," Theo watched her carefully. 

And as she looked at him through orbs of disappointment, he couldn't help but consider himself nothing but the failure his father always thought he was. 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She fumed, sarcasm dripping off of her words, "Is that supposed to make everything okay? 'Him or me,' awe, Draco you're so selfless-" 

"I used the Cruciatus Curse on him," he bowed his head in shame as she ridiculed the boy, "so, yes, Magnolia, it should at least count for something."

And within the silence, she settled her wand down. 

Draco would've bled himself dry for her if she asked. He would've done anything for her. 

And he did.

She was mistaken to assume this was who was, and who he wanted to be.

But if this was really the monster she thought he was, he would become exactly that. Because without her, he had to live a life without love.

Out of all the people to give up on him, he always thought she was the exception. She was his life vest that kept him from drowning; afloat, but barely alive in the raging tidal waves of his miserable world.

He thought she'd never doubt him.

He grasped onto the idea that no matter the evil he had committed, being loved by her was forgiveness enough.

It was almost pitiful to think he was foolish enough to believe she could love a death eater. 

"He sacrificed a relationship with you. He sacrificed his reputation. He sacrificed the rest of his life for me," Theo licked his lips and picked up Magnolia's dress that laid near the couch, "And I will defend him. He's not a death eater to me. He's my best friend."

"I didn't mean-"

"I think I know what you meant, Magnolia," Draco sat dejected as he avoided her now apologetic gaze, "Get her out of here, Nott."

He stood up numbly as he groaned and walked to his desk.

"Draco, don't-"

"Take this," he took a leather book out of the drawer and trudged back to the girl who stood in his clothes, "I'm not apologizing to you. Not this time."

Theo eyed their interaction as he shrugged his robes off, holding the girl's clothes in his hands. 

Lia didn't say a word as she was handed the worn down material.

"Come on, love," Theo put his robes around her and regarded Draco with a nod.

The shock that she experienced was nothing compared to the regret that began to pluck at her. 

Theo's robes were worn over Draco's clothes as she walked out of the room of requirement, the past twenty four hours left engrained in her memory. 

And in her hands, he gifted her the complete reasoning behind everything he did.

He gave her his journal.


	40. chapter forty

_July 8th, 1996_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. Theodore forced me to. He said it would be healthy._

_A diary._

_He said I could talk about my feelings here._

_I'm not a girl. Not bloody likely._

_I'd rather stick to my paints._

_-DM_

Lia glanced up from the journal and to Theo who sat across from her, the two avoiding the trio for the journey back to the burrow.

"I don't want it," she spat, offering it to him, "it doesn't change the fact that he lied to me for months."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Double standards, love. You're still talking to me."

Draco wasn't going home for the holidays until Christmas, which was days away.

"Well, who else am I supposed to talk about this with?" She gritted, "I can't talk to Harry. I can't talk to Hermione. I can't talk to Ron. Do you see what position he's forced me into?"

He sighed and leaned comfortably back into his chair, "I've been in the middle of your relationship for months now. I know how you feel."

He was right. He'd been Draco's wingman for ages now. Lia realized why he was so keen on Draco finding happiness.

He felt guilty.

"Does George know?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "He's part of the Order. If he knows-"

"And gets caught trying to protect me? He'd be guilty by association," Theo shot back, trying to remain calm, "Are you starting to understand why Draco didn't tell you?"

It was only this morning that Theo had rushed her back to the Gryffindor common room with Slytherin robes. Her rage and shock still hadn't been quelled.

Each encounter they had this year was a chance for him to be honest with her. It was a chance for him to stop feeding her the fruit of deception off of the vine that grew on her naive skin.

"I've been begging for his attention all year," she glared at the front of the leather, only half of the pages worn down, "He's so fucking manipulative."

The fact that he tried to erase her memories infuriated her even further.

"He just needs someone right now," Theo reached across the table as he took one of her hands, "And I know it's wrong of me to say his happiness depends on you, but- but if you care about him the way you say you do, just give him a chance."

"I've been trying to be there for him all year and he broke up with me!" She whisper-yelled, pulling her hand away.

"He was trying to protect you."

Heads were slowly being turned around them as Theo shot friendly smiles to a group of Ravenclaws that walked by.

"If he told me this earlier I would've had a much better reaction than to wake up with the fucking mark on his-" the girl ran her tongue against the side of her cheek, "You know what? Nevermind."

"Maggie-"

"Whatever."

~

_July 15, 1996_

_A fucking journal._

_I've never been good with words._

_But the Dark Lord is coming to visit us in ten days' time, so maybe I will start writing in here._

_I don't know what to do._

_Defeating Blaise was easy._

_Crabbe was a coward and let Goyle beat him, Theo and Goyle will duel tomorrow. It's only a matter of time before one of us is chosen._

_I fucking loathe this journal._

_-DM_

~

"Hello, dear," Molly engulfed Lia into a firm hug, Arthur doing the same, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she smiled as the kids were all greeted to the kitchen of the burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley," Theo smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you for letting me stay here for the holidays."

Lia eyed him carefully as she found her place at the table next to Harry.

"We love to have you here, Theodore," she beamed, "you're family."

Him being here left a bitter after taste on her tongue, she didn't trust him as she used to. She hid Draco's journal amongst her things that had already been taken upstairs as she looked around for two familiar redheads.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mags," he popped up beside her, his frame larger than it had been months ago and a familiar grin that never failed to make her smile.

"Freddie," she let out a breath of relief before throwing her arms around him, "I missed you so much."

From over his shoulder, she saw George taking Theo into an embrace as well, keeping it PG in front of the family.

"Don't forget about us," Tonks called out from beside Lupin.

The anxiety she had felt recently had faded quickly with the arrival of her friends, she was lucky to have people like them to calm her nerves.

She greeted George as well before sitting in between Harry and Fred.

This year had shaped her to be bolder than she had ever been before. Along with the events of earlier today, it was nice to be around the people she considered family.

"Mags," George called out from across from her as he pulled out the chair for Theo, "I think it's time you catch us up on the recent drama with Ron and his beloved, don't you think?"

Thank god Hermione wasn't there.

Soon enough, they all dug into the dinner that Molly had prepared.

~

Later that evening, she snuck downstairs and out into the shed with the leather book in her lap. Everyone had gone to bed, but her mind wasn't finished thinking about Draco.

Lia opened the Christmas gift he had given her; the gold music box.

Its notes were delicate as it accompanied Molly's windchimes that hung at the entrance of their cozy home.

She admired the intricate designs as the two twirling figures waltzed on the tiny gold platform.

Things used to be so simple.

Eventually, she had the courage to pick up where she had left off in Draco's journal.

_July 25th, 1996_

_The Dark Lord was more terrifying than I would like to admit. Being in the room with him made me understand why my father used to be frightened as well._

_His followers were even worse. I can't think with all of them here. Hell, I can't even paint, it's exhausting._

_Staying in a house that's full of death eaters- my mother will be held hostage in her own house once I leave._

_I fought today. I lost my friend in the process._

_I used the torture curse on Nott._

_He's angry at me._

_But I did it for him, and I have no apologies._

_I don't mind. If anyone is going to have a happy ending, it might as well be to someone who deserves it._

_-DM_

His story was unpleasant to read. She couldn't imagine living it. And with every stroke of his quill, his pain was explicit on the pages.

_August 7th, 1996_

_I can feel it burning on my skin. It feels like it's alive inside of me._

_It felt like dull blades residing in the comfort of my blood. Every time I'd make contact with the flesh, the bone underneath seemed like it was on fire as well._

_It makes me want to tear my fucking skin off._

_Writing here makes it easier to process my staggered thoughts. To pin them down in the privacy of its pages made it so I didn't trouble anyone anymore._

_I didn't need my mother._

_I didn't need to burden Theo, who I'm sure still doesn't want to hear from me._

_And, most importantly, I didn't have to write back to Magnolia._

_-DM_

She kept reading.

_August 20th, 1996_

_Theo finally got over himself._

_So I asked him for a favor. I told him to keep me away from- her._

_I sent Magnolia the painting from last summer. I probably shouldn't have, I'm sending her the wrong impression. As much as I fucking hate talking about her, she's all I can think about recently._

_She keeps pouring every ounce of (what I like to think is) love into every letter she sends me. I hate it._

_Of course, I still read every one until each word was seared into memory. She keeps asking me if I'm drinking water and eating._

_Did she expect me to need her to come over here and spoon-feed me?_

_For fucks sake, Magnolia, I don't need you._

_I don't even want you._

_-DM_

That bit stung.

Lia skipped a few pages, anxious to see what he had scribbled next.

_September 2nd, 1996_

_I don't deserve her._

_She and I had an... incident on the train yesterday._

_It made old memories resurface, memories that I thought I had diluted and mixed into my illustrations. Recently, it seemed that no matter how many layers of paint I brushed over a horridly stained canvas, my past would always haunt my future._

_I hate my father for making me this way._

_But I can't blame him for my actions._

_So I intend to apologize to her tonight._

_Nott saw it as an excuse to speak to her, and, truthfully, it was. Just one last time before I was forced to leave her._

_I pitied her for trusting me._

_Needless to say, I need to learn to keep my distance._

_The cost of her love was too steep a price to pay._

_-DM_

Memories of that day were unforgettable, not just for the two of them.

But just because she read his diary didn't mean all was forgiven. She promised herself she wouldn't give into pity because no matter what he said, it wasn't enough for her to accept he that had cursed a student and planned on assassinating a teacher.

_September 3rd, 1996_

_Nott caught me coming back to our dorm earlier this morning. I had to leave before Magnolia woke up._

_Theo told me that sometimes we have to walk away from people we love._

_It was fucking dramatic._

_I watched her have a vision last night. Apparently, that bloody Weasley twin and Zyair died. I knew to heed to Oceane's warnings. It would be selfish for her to know the truth. I couldn't endanger her like that._

_But she decided to make my decision even harder._

_She told me she loved me._

_And I hated it._

_So I became selfish for a night. I let myself have her, not because she needed comfort from everything she had endured, but because I did._

_It was nice to have her gift me the illusion of safety for a couple of hours._

_I ended up giving her my ring._

_For me to let her go was a step in the direction of the man she wanted me to be. Maybe if I did enough good by her, it would compensate for the bad._

_Maybe I would be good enough._

_-DM_

He did it for her. She had to see it now.

She remembered that night as well. Though, now his reaction to it stung. But it was clear he only harbored bitterness because he was upset about what he couldn't have.

_September 9th, 1996_

_I don't love her._

_Love is just a construct to weaken the naive and feeble-minded._

_I've started my work on the cabinet, and I won't let her distract me._

_I've made a commitment and I intend to follow through on it._

_-DM_

Denial. A side effect of her affection.

Lia's heart twisted as she read one of the shortest entries he had written.

Her days after they broke up weren't spent with cynical thoughts, if anything she viewed the split as a promise.

But clearly, he had time to commit to other things instead.

She had to shake away at her negative thoughts as she further questioned the note.

Lia didn't quite fully understand the cabinet he referred to. Did he bring it with him to Hogwarts from Knockturn alley?

What did he need it for?

Did he plan on killing Dumbledore with a cabinet?

_September 22nd, 1996_

_I saw her laughing today. She was laughing at something Potter said._

_And every bloody feeling I thought I had gotten rid of came back to haunt me again._

_So maybe I did feel a violent tendency when I saw him carrying her books, that doesn't mean I love her._

_Blaise had gotten only more fucking irritating. Someone was bitter that he wasn't chosen to carry out the Dark Lord's work._

_Theo has this annoying habit called 'optimism.' It reminds me of her too._

_But bloody hell, he should've been sorted into Hufflepuff._

_-DM_

She went on.

_October 3rd, 1996_

_Forget what I said._

_I fucking miss her._

_I miss her smell. She smelled of the warmest vanilla and the most delicious of jars of honey._

_She tasted even better._

_Lia stopped to look around the empty room, her heart skipping a few beats as she studied the elegant filth he wrote about her._

_Every night, I find myself recalling the way she announced my name as I explored every inch of her skin._

_I adored the way it came out of her talented mouth. I remember how she would grip onto the sheets as I discovered new ways to earn her pleasure._

_Such pretty things left her lips; soft moans that imitated an angel that only sung for me._

_I missed watching her being so eager to perform for me. Those delicate, wet fingers she'd use to behold the divinity she withheld in between those impatient legs._

_I ached to decorate her skin with my lips to claim her as my own so that when another man looked at her, he'd know she'd already been bedded and bruised by another._

_I wanted to fuck her insecurities away until she had been left a wreck. I wanted to see her hair messy and tangled, witness the breath as it abandoned her lungs, and awe as she glistened with sweat underneath the moonshine._

_I wanted to devour more than just her body, I wanted to consume every bit of her fragile soul so that, maybe, it could heal the brokenness of mine._

_I simply trust that when she recognizes me for what I am, she'll want me too._

_-DM_

Lia felt a surge of sensations down to her core. Most of all, she felt guilty for reading this in the back of the Weasley's shed.

Sometimes she forgot the kind of man he was. He had a passion for anything he deemed beautiful. Luckily for her, she was one of those things.

Draco spoke about her as if she was art.

Her weakness also laid with the fact that she also shared his thoughts. Maybe she couldn't quite articulate it as he did, but their lust sang the same tune. And when they were together, it was a harmonious reunion of desire.

The next entry wasn't as inspiring as the last.

_October 12th, 1996_

_I accidentally cursed Katie Bell._

_I also punched Blaise in the face. To be fair, he also threatened Magnolia._

_And to top it all off; Theo told me he was gay._

_Here's to his happy ending, mhm?_

_-DM_

A perplexed grin came upon her lips once she realized that besides his tasks, he really did try to be the best version of himself with the little happiness he had left.

_October 29th, 1996_

_I'm losing my fucking mind. I can't do this anymore._

_Every day is the same. I get up, go to class, skip class, then work on the bloody cabinet. It's all I fucking do._

_How many more days till it's finished? They ask me._

_I don't fucking know._

_It's like nothing I do is good enough._

_And now I have to watch Magnolia go around with every single boy in Hogwarts and I don't get a speck of her attention._

_I can't go on like this. I hate this fucking mark. I hate this fucking place._

_It's worse than staying at my bloody house._

_-DM_

She recollected how it was like to watch the glow in his eyes fade away like a candle that had been touched by the wind. Draco was lonely all year.

Lia watched as he isolated himself all year and didn't a single thing about it. She let him break up with her and decided that he was no longer her responsibility.

He needed someone.

More importantly, he needed her.

And he kept his distance in order to protect her.

It was a noble sacrifice.

His choices were not those of a death eater. He was selfless and he was hurt. And out of a swell of rage earlier that day, she made him believe she thought of him as less than he was.

If he had his journal now, there's no letting what he'd write.

_November 13th, 1996_

_Last week, I worshiped her._

_Tonight, I'm angry with her._

_She left me here. She left me here on my own to suffocate alone._

_And I'm blaming her because I'm angry with myself for not letting her in when I had the chance._

_I want her here, by my side. I want her to sit and do her school work on the couch next to me. She was always so beautiful when she concentrated._

_I'm tired of stealing glances in the library of her brushing the hair from her face while she works. I want to be the one to do that._

_She shouldn't have to work at all, really._

_If she were with me, I'd make sure she didn't work a day in her life._

_Even her presence would've made me glad._

_But then I remember what I did to Katie. She'd think I was a monster._

_One day, I hope she can learn to love every part of me, just as I had undoubtedly with her._

_If she's happy. Shouldn't I be happy as well?_

_-DM_

As she tore her eyes away from the pages, she noticed that no matter how she treated him, he praised her with much more than she deserved.

He made it clear that she was this lifeline.

_November 25th, 1996_

_Maybe my father and I weren't so different after all._

_-DM_

Lia knew what fight this was. A shattered vase was a consequence of it.

He never liked to open up about his father, it was the one subject both of them gladly shied away from. The hate he carried for his father ran as deep as trenches in the ocean. She knew that.

For him to regard himself as his father was the lowest of insults.

His guilt for his actions bled through the page.

He had matured so obviously through his entries.

_November 27th, 1996_

_When I get the slightest bit upset, the mark burns. It's an itch that feels like it's draining the life out of me. And the events of the past couple of days was more than enough to make me 'upset.'_

_According to Theo, she cried about me today._

_As staggered and ugly as my thoughts could be, when I thought of her, they were beautiful._

_Art can take many forms, and I can't find my joy in my paintings right now. But, oh, do I love making art where she stood as my muse._

_I've taken up cigarettes and poetry recently. I could use practice with both._

_'I dream of holding her hand,_

_to waltz into the dreams of tomorrow_

_A far tomorrow,_

_where she would laugh and I would smile_

_Where I wasn't cursed,_

_so that she'd never shed another tear that I couldn't wipe away.'_

_-DM_

Her fingertips brushed over the paper that had been engraved with ink. Draco wrote her a poem, Draco stayed away from her to shield her from the horrors he faced, Draco kept her in his heart every day for god knows how long, and she still didn't reciprocate the unconditional devotion he had given her.

Was this journal another form of his manipulation? Or was it the unvarnished display of truth?

Lia kept reading.

_December 1st, 1996_

_I want to be better. I want to be better for her._

_Because of it, I decided I don't want to follow in my family's footsteps, not anymore._

_But how else would I restore honor to the Malfoy name? It had been disgraced by the Daily Prophet one too many times._

_I want to make it a name that I'd be proud to call my own._

_A name that one day Magnolia would want to share with me._

_I need to shut the hell up about her._

_-DM_

From that except, she saw a glimpse into the future he fantasized of having with her. A future that she thought they were too young to be dreaming about, but then again, no one thought he was too young to be up to the most formidable of tasks.

_December 6th, 1996_

_I've stopped painting. I don't have time for it anymore._

_I've been telling myself I love her, but when she isn't here I question it all._

_I've been trying to get better at... whatever this is. Waking up and doing my job and all. Snape's onto me now, it makes things even harder._

_But I'm going to win her forgiveness. Even if we aren't lovers, I just need my Magnolia._

_I don't love my art, I certainly don't love myself, but if I had to stop loving her, I wouldn't have anything left._

_-DM_

Her heart sank into a ravine of shameful waters as she tried to understand how he managed to pull himself out of the rampant current that he had been drowning in the entire year, with no one to grant him a breath of air.

She continued.

_December 9th, 1996_

_I tried to remove it. No matter how hard I scraped and clawed at it with my nails, it burned even more._

_I used my throwing knife to peel off the skin I craved off my body. It didn't work._

_In fact, it healed itself._

_So I tried to burn it off._

_And it's still fucking there._

_This better be over, and soon._

_-DM_

More.

_December 15th, 1996_

_The killing curse doesn't work on the caster._

_-DM_

During this time, she remembered how Theo told her Draco had cleaned himself up for her.

Draco was able to convince her that he was okay.

She should've seen right through it.

_December 20th, 1996_

_You were perfect._

_-DM_

He must've written it right before Slughorn's Christmas party.

Each entry explained how he transformed into a person she could not recognize.

She stopped reading and let herself comprehend the tragedy of this year. He hadn't done any harm he wasn't forced to do. It wasn't fair.

They have his mother, he didn't have a choice but to cooperate.

And that's when it settled; she wasn't there for him. He didn't have to endure the darkness alone. He didn't have to do all of it alone.

But she also couldn't have betrayed her friends.

The girl was filled with conflicting emotions.

Lia had been so consumed in her reading that she failed to notice the flames in the distance.

The only thing she had brought with her to the shed was his journal and the music box she played in the background.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"


	41. chapter forty one

"Maggie," Theo coiled his arms around her waist before she could storm headfirst into battle, "It's not safe."

Before he caught her, Lia had already jumped too close to the fire and winced as she pulled her hand back, "Harry and Ginny are- Damn it."

Lia tried to squirm within his grip, but the pain from her hand stopped her from fussing.

Fred came behind Theo, helping him get Lia away from the flames, "I got her, Theo. Can you check if George got Mum out?"

He nodded, the boys exchanging the stubborn girl by her waist.

"What's with your attitude lately?" Fred asked her as he dragged her away from the action and back to the house.

"Nothing, I just-"

George came out with Molly and Theo by their side before three dark clouds of smoke flew through the burrow, creating a ghastly explosion.

Fred covered Lia, shielding both of them from loose pieces of debris that floated through the smoke.

It took them a second before Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Ginny, and Harry were at their sides, all of them staring at what was left of the Burrow.

~

"Where's Blaise?" Draco leaned against the door frame of the cellar as he watched Crabbe and Goyle ingest dangerous amounts of alcohol.

He had arrived earlier that evening. His mother was holding a Christmas party upstairs with Ms. Zabini. The two had now become good friends.

Unfortunately for her Blaise, Draco was now out for blood.

Goyle winced, "Been locked up in his room all day. Supposed to meet us here hours ago."

Draco ran a tongue against the side of his cheek as he took the bottle from Crabbe's hands.

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Crabbe," he slumped down across to the two as he took a swig. The hot liquor came down his throat before Goyle pulled it from his lips, "What the hell-"

"Theo told us to not let you drink, mate," Goyle explained before Draco could lash out, "We heard what happened with Lia."

Nott couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.

"Don't fucking call her that," he spat, "Only her friends call her by that name."

"She's nice to me, you know," Crabbe spoke up, Draco only getting more annoyed each time either of them opened their mouth, "I just had to apologize for being a prick but that's-"

"Sometimes an apology doesn't cut it," his voice was laced with subtext and spite.

Goyle tried to lighten the mood, always picking on his best friend, "If you're trying to make a move, Crabbe, I didn't think she was into breasts, huh, Draco?"

"Say another word about her," he sneered, getting up from where he sat and snatching the bottle back, "I dare you."

He turned around, loosening his tie, his messy hair now accompanying his look.

But as the bottom of his expensive shoes silently collided with stone, it led him straight to the boy he'd been looking for.

"Malfoy."

"Zabini."

Blaise was all too familiar with the distinct cataclysmic expression in Draco's eyes.

The blonde took a shot from the bottle, maintaining eye contact with the taller boy.

And with a swift movement, he stuck Blaise across the head, the bottle smashing with its glass pieces twinkling onto the ground. Goyle frowned at the waste of alcohol as the familiar click of Narcissa's heels came down the stairs.

"What the fuck was- was that for?" Blaise said as he gathered himself, blood oozing down his forehead.

"Blackmailing her to fuck you," Draco put his elbow to his throat, pushing him against the wall, "That's low, mate. Even for you."

"Draco!" Narcissa yelled, "Draco, what are you doing?"

He wasn't phased by her tone. She only spoke to him like that when she was upset, he couldn't care less.

Through staggered breaths, Blaise made out a few words, "One word from me and everyone in the bloody house will know that you're shagging a mudblood."

"Draco!" Narcissa demanded, looking at Crabbe and Goyle to pull her boy off of her friend's son, "That's enough."

"That's what I thought, Malfoy," he groaned as Draco was pulled back by his two other friends.

The blonde paused in thought, his chest puffed with a savage glow to his features. Maybe he could blame it on the mark, but his performance was far from that produced by the tattoo.

"Upstairs," his rage was suddenly not the one to be quelled when Narcissa spoke, "now."

Soon enough, he slammed the door of his bedroom like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You don't fucking understand-"

"Your language!" She said in a hushed voice, "We have guests."

"There's always bloody guests in the house. It's a nest crawling with death eaters," he sneered, taking a hand to the back of his head and another to his easel before knocking it over.

Narcissa's eyes widened at his behavior.

The clattering of his palette and brushes startled her. She hadn't seen her son in months and to see him like this was breaking her heart.

He banged his forehead against his tall dresser, bringing another fist to weakly punch the dull furniture. His chest reflected its hollowness.

Soon, she heard the muffled noises she hadn't listened to since he was a child.

"Draco," she called out, taking a tender hand to the clenched fist, "it's okay to cry."

He shook his head, his eyes shut as he shook against the furniture, "Go a-away."

"It's alright-"

"Get out!" He yelled at her, his fist colliding with the dresser again before turning back and raising his hand, "How many times do I have to bloody repeat myself?"

And with a flash within his scared mother's eyes, he saw the reflection of his father. Her gaze was wide at his hand that rested beside his head as she flinched.

Draco's face fell.

Narcissa thought he would hurt her.

"Mum, I-"

"Cissy!" Bellatrix screamed from the foyer of the manor, the two knowing that murderous tone from anywhere.

Draco immediately stopped the tears that he had foreseen and put on his best face, a habit he had picked up from living with his father.

"I burned the filthy hovel to the ground!" She shrieked. Draco sniffled, pulling himself up and to the door.

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa called out from the top of the stairs, slowly making her way down with her son in front of her.

"The Weasley's," Fenrir Greyback appeared from behind his aunt. Draco remembered the vision that Nana had told him about almost a year ago, his stomach churning at the thought.

"You should've seen the look on those blood traitor's faces! Hopefully, someone died in the fire otherwise it would've been such a waste, " Bella yelped with a jump as cheers arose from the dining area. The Death Eaters and their families who resided in their abode joined them, "Potter even had a little girlfriend to defend him-"

"Did you see anyone else?" Draco's jaw clenched, his worry for Theo concealed underneath layers of arrogance.

His aunt shrugged as Gibbon handed her a glass of fire whiskey.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened with a mischievous glare as Draco prepared for her to say Nott's name, knowing his father was in the room next, "The Morningstar that got your father imprisoned, filthy-."

"What?"

Draco was unaware that Magnolia wasn't spending the holidays with her family. It hadn't occurred to him that she would be there as well.

"Why the face, my sweet?" She cackled and ran up the stairs. Her expression mocked his frown as she gripped his cheeks in her dirty hands, "You should be happy."

Draco looked to his aunt, feeling the glare of the rest of the death eaters who stood watching them from below. His reaction as the newest member of the cult was essential.

"The only thing I'm upset about is that you didn't finish the job," he jerked his face from her hands before flashing a domineering smile to the crowd and back to Bella, "I expect an invitation next time, mhm?"

A proud smirk came onto his aunt's features as she turned to her sister, "Come, Cissy. Let's celebrate."

Narcissa took a hand to Draco's shoulder, "Tell me about it tonight?"

"Nevermind," he shook her off as she was dragged downstairs. It was gratifying to see his mother not under the constant fear of his father. As long as she had her older sister, she felt safe.

He watched as all of them filled out, going back to his bedroom.

As he attempted to sleep, he found himself tossing and turning with restless thoughts of what had happened tonight.

The oxygen seemed to escape his lungs, his hands failed to stop its trembling, and frequent chills visited his back as he rustled, tormented in the frigid silk sheets.

So he tore across his bedroom and went into the large shed in his garden. He grabbed his broom and kicked off the ground, unprepared for the long journey ahead of him.

~

"It's not that bad," Lia shrugged as Fred wrapped the last of the bandage on her hand, "Why do you know how to bandage this stuff?"

"George and I have a habit of getting hurt," he let her hand go and licked his lips, turning his head, "Recently, George has developed a habit of getting things stuck in places he shouldn't."

Lia followed his stare to Theo who stood against the wall of the shed, George muttering something to him with his arms crossed.

Molly and Arthur were inside, casting charms to make the interior more spacious. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sorting through the rubble, distracting themselves as they looked for anything left.

Lia had no belongings left beside her wand, Draco's journal, and the music box.

"Get a room you two," Ginny rolled her eyes as she saw George place a kiss of reassurance onto Theo's forehead.

Nott rolled his eyes at her, a small snicker emerging from his lips.

"Does it look like there are any rooms?" Ron butt in as Fred tossed a wink to his brother.

Lia giggled and she tore her stare away, rubbing over the bandage and standing up, "Come on, we should set up some protective enchantments."

So the two trudged down to the perimeters of the grassy field, away from the others. Fred grasped his wand tightly in one hand and the other in his pocket, his eyes darting in every which direction as he welcomed Lia's summary speech of the past couple of months at Hogwarts.

"I literally got fucked on the Hogwarts Express..."

Draco was silent as he landed in the grass, freezing and exhausted from the ride there.

He had set eyes on the remains of the house that had been devastated by his aunt.

In his heart, he felt no sympathy for their loss, the only purpose of his visit was to ensure Magnolia's safety.

Then he heard her voice.

Her voice had been a guide to him all year. Draco found comfort in remembering the sound, how she would ramble mindlessly about whatever corner of the universe her consciousness wandered to.

"...And I'm not mad at Theo, you know?" She kicked at the small pebbles as Draco's eyes scanned the tall grass to find her, "I just thought we were closer than that to keep secrets."

It tore open a wound that had been bleeding for days now, the flesh powerless to heal and the blood unable to scab was conducted by a willingness to invite grief.

Unknowingly, Draco stepped forward, the crunch making an unusual noise. He stopped in his tracks as he watched the tall Weasley twin's head snap up.

"Mags," Fred called out, interrupting her tangent.

Draco stepped back, another noise emitting.

She took her hand to seize Fred's free one for a moment, a panic arising before she brought both hands to her wand. Another round with death eaters wouldn't end up well.

The touch was well noted by Draco. To him, it spoke volumes into his jealous mind.

Lia pointed frantically in every direction, "Did you hear that?"

"I can't tell where it's coming from."

She's already found comfort in the arms of another.

She's afraid of the death eaters. She's afraid we're going to attack them again. She's afraid of me.

But Magnolia was far from afraid. She was filled with many emotions, but fear was not one of them.

As the two guarded each other's six's, Lia's bandage had slowly become undone.

Draco's instinct was to emerge from the darknesses and tend to her injury, but Fred beat him to it.

Lia's brows furrowed while Fred rewrapped the burn.

And all she could hear was the wind combing the grass as the blonde disappeared, making the journey back to where he came from.

~

_Nana,_

_Draco is a death eater._

_I don't know what to do._

_I'm a part of the Order of the Phoenix._

_But I can't put him in danger._

_What do I do?_

_-Lia_

_~_

_Lia,_

_I do admire a man who's willing to get his hands dirty. The ambition is sexy._

_Know who will stand with you and stand with them._

_Pick the side who's willing to put your needs before their own._

_If your friends love you the way I think they do, they will help you. They will help both of you._

_Stay safe._

_-Oceanne_

_P.S.- Give Horace my warmest regards._

~

Weeks passed. Ron had been poisoned with mead, no doubt another one of Draco's plots.

Ever since he received the letter from Oceanne, he didn't hesitate to go back to his old habits of staying away.

Jagged words shredded into his heart as he recollected what she had called him, all the things he'd strived not to be. It was like all of his efforts meant nothing to her. And it made it that much easier to keep his distance.

There were many instances where Lia wanted to approach him, but the guilt she carried for all the time away had built up as she reread the entries in his journal every night.

Lia was nearly attached to Draco's diary just about as Harry was to the Half-Blood Prince's book.

Hermione had just pointed out to Harry that Katie Bell was back, it left Ron, Lia, and Hermione at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"She seems normal," Hermione sighed, "Do you think Harry was right? About Malfoy being the one to do it?"

Lia sat quietly.

She wanted so badly to confide in someone other than Theodore Nott about the situation. She also considered talking to Snape, but a member of the order wouldn't do her any good. She even contemplated going to Dumbledore, but Draco would face a life sentence in Azkaban.

"Harry needs to lay off," Lia defended, "He doesn't even have any proof-"

"Speak of the devil," Ron muttered as he took a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

Draco walked into the Great Hall, before stopping in the middle aisle.

Lia watched a careful, but obvious, interaction.

Katie looked over Harry's shoulder and watched his eyes pool with guilt before he stumbled out, meeting Lia's eyes in the process.

Harry soon followed Malfoy, pushing some students out of his path to tail the blonde  
Harry soon followed Malfoy, pushing some students out of his path to tail the blonde.

"Sit down and eat, Lia," Ron pulled her back to her seat before she could make a scene, "Harry's got it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

~

"You did what?" Lia exasperated, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her best friend.

"I saw the spell in the book and I-"

"Harry, it said 'for enemies,' he's not- ugh," she said through gritted teeth and pushed past him to the entrance of the bathrooms, "get out of my way."

"You haven't spoken to him in ages," he called after her, "Stop acting like you care about him!"

Lia clenched her jaw at his comment as she walked into the broken lavatories. There was water spewing out of places, a broken sink, and a familiar voice echoing onto the walls.

The girl was playing both sides now, she wondered how Theo handled it so well.

It was impossible to relax these past weeks knowing that there was a constant suspicion of where her loyalties lie.

It tainted her conscience as she saw Draco on the floor, his blood somehow being seeped back into the body. Small cuts scattered over his body, healing at the same time as Snape kept his focus over him.

Harry did this.

"Professor?"

"Leave us, Miss Morningstar."

Draco's features were twisted in a fit of pain as he grunted, pulling himself up from his elbows, "What- What is she doing here?"

"Get out," Snape sneered, helping the boy to his feet, "This doesn't concern you."

"But-"

"Didn't think it would be such a problem for you to leave," Draco interrupted as he shook their professor off, "It's what you're best at, isn't it?"

Ouch.

His self-loathing was a wishbone embedded in the meat of his subconscious, planted by his father and grown by his reflection.

He met her eyes for a split second before glancing away.

"Fine."

~

_Nana,_

_I know what to do._

_I have a plan and I need you to trust me._

_You might not hear from me for a while, but I will promise to find you when I can._

_I just have to convince Draco to help me. We'll be safe. I promise._

_I love you._

_-Lia_

~

"Draco?" Lia knocked against the door of the room of requirement in the empty hallway. This wasn't the door that led her to his room, it was the one that he wrote about often in his journal, "Draco, it's me. Are you okay?"

No response.

She took it upon herself to enter, making sure no one could see her as she slipped through the secret entrance and saw heaps of things she couldn't recognize.

The door slammed behind her as she assessed her surroundings.

Ginny told her that they had hidden the Half-Blood Prince's potions book in here. She also shared a kiss with Harry.

As she trolled down a non-obvious pathway, she saw the cabinet that Draco had described.

So he observed her from the shadows as she wandered into the room that had now become his life. Whatever she was here for, he told himself want any part of it.

That was a lie.

If he had a possibility to be with her, his heart would no longer reside buried underneath layers of rejected affections, passive comments, or unfulfilled promises. It wouldn't be worn on his sleeve either. If he was presented the occasion, he would bear the beating organ in the palms, free and willing to be shattered solely by her.

So Lia reached her fingertips to the wood, desperate to learn even a fraction of the world he faced.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours, Morningstar," Draco's voice emerged from behind mountains of miscellaneous objects, "You shouldn't be here."

She swallowed at the sound, his tone upsetting.

"I think it's time we talk," Lia's head spun around at the sound of his voice, and saw him standing not too far behind her.

Their eyes were locked as he took in the view of her. Stress had dug its pools beneath her eyes, trimmed her frame, and left a pale shadow over her tanned skin.

"We don't have anything left to talk about," he muttered taking a step closer to her, "You've clearly moved on."

Lia stood frozen at his advance, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him," he glared, "I went there. I risked my fucking life to see you cozying up with one of those bloody Weasley twins."

She connected the dots. The sound they undoubtedly heard that night was Draco.

"He's a friend," she furrowed her brows, "If you're going to be bitter, I won't talk to you-"

"Good," he jerked his head to the side, his lip twitching in anger as he spoke in an eerily calm tone, "because I don't have anything to say to you."

His walls seemed to be up, and higher than ever before. But he knew the reality of his limits. He was alone with her for the first time in ages, and it took everything in him to not cling to her lips and make her beg for his touch.

She was a drug to him, and he only needed one taste before he submitted to his addiction.

"I read your journal," she cleared her throat and broke their stare, "I didn't know what- I didn't know what you were going through-"

"Is this what it is?" he took another step, every action sending a wave of emotions through her body, "A pity visit?"

"I'm here because I care about you."

"And I'm a death eater, did you forget?" He argued. Draco thought that maybe if he demonized himself it would make it easier for him to let go, but her hunger for him only grew with each remark, "I do bad things, Morningstar. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but-"

"I cursed Katie, I poisoned Weasley, I fought Potter, and now, I'm going to kill Dumbledore," he seethed through his teeth, getting close to her with each word, "Aren't you afraid?"

She gritted.

Draco always did make it so difficult for her to love him.

This entire time she avoided his primal gaze.

"Not of you," she answered as he was inches away from her face, "You told me you wouldn't hurt me."

"People lie," he crossed his arms over his chest and began to circle her, the girl looking straight ahead, "You lie. It's one of your favorite things to do."

Lia furrowed her brows at him, becoming insecure against his stare. He eyed her up and down, something not too far from lust in his eyes.

"What have I lied to you about?"

"You told me you loved me," he mocked a frown, playing his anguish off as his usual petty behavior, "You told me you'd never leave me."

Lia grasped the journal she held in her pocket, "And you pushed me away, can we both admit to being wrong?"

"I don't give a fuck about you," Draco was inches away from her face as he dipped down to her ear, his breath tickling, "I never have."

"Then why did you go to the burrow?" Her eyebrow raised with an attitude he was all too familiar with, "Theo? Just checking up on your 'bestie' Harry? Why did you go?"

"I went there on the grand event that I thought my aunt had accomplished something," he snapped as he towered over her, the view of her eyes staring up at him forcing him to remember how it felt to have her at that angle, "Maybe she finally got rid of a piece of ass that I'd grown tired of after two bloody years."

He wondered how many insults it would take for her to give up. Every second she spent in that room tempted him. He needed to focus. He couldn't give in.

"So I'm a piece of ass now?" Lia laughed, "That's not what your diary says."

"Please, as if-"

She absent-mindedly brought it into the open, flipping to a random page that she hadn't read the night at the burrow.

"You said," she cleared her throat, "' _I used to be so afraid to sleep next to her. When she first fell into a gentle slumber in my arms, I watched her for hours, frightened that she'd leave me-'"_

"What are you doing?"

"Next page," she smiled up at him, annoyed, "' _Now, I know she conducts my heart like a locomotive on_ -'"

"Morningstar-"

"' _...the tracks of life's-_ '"

"Shut up."

". _..greatest pleasures, with a captivating_ -"

And so he shut her up with a kiss.

His cold hands came to her cheeks, Lia instantly softening at the feeling of his lips against hers. The pages in her hands landed on the stone floor with a thump as he glided his tongue on her bottom lip.

Her fingertips laid over his before she allowed him to revisit her mouth, the hunger he had for her unsatisfied by a simple peck.

"Embarrassed, yet?" She pulled away as he went back in for more, an arm snaking around her waist.

So he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their lips gliding in a desperate dance of contentment.

They pulled away from their embrace and took a deep inhale, grateful to be breathing the same air once again.

"I missed you, Princess," he muttered as he rested his forehead against hers, placing a soft kiss on her lips once more.

"I love you." She smiled as he began to pepper kisses on her forehead, bringing them down the bridge of her nose. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there." Her heartbeat fluttered as he listened to her sentiment, the kisses now upon her cheek, crossing the top of her nose. "Draco, what are you doing?"

She didn't resist his displays of affection as she giggled at his gushing behavior.

Draco was happy for the first time in so long, a genuine grin came across his features as he held her by the waist.

"I'm making up for lost time," he muttered against her jaw as he kissed and kissed and kissed every bit of skin he laid his eyes on.

Lia ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head while he tickled her with his lips on the nape of her neck.

"I won't leave you," she whispered, placing a peck on the back of his ear, "ever again."

Her back was pulled from its arch as he loosened his grip on her waist, gazing up to meet her eyes.

When he looked at her, he saw an endless garden of passion that he could pluck flowers from. She was a resilient garden built to withstand the harshest winters and the most humid of summers. He loved every aspect of her being.

But his pessimistic mind came back into the picture.

"We're lying to ourselves if we think we can make this work," he took her hand in his, running his fingertips over the ring he had given her, "there's too much at stake."

"I don't want this for you," she furrowed her brows, "you don't even want this for you."

"This is who I have to be. This is who I was raised to be."

Lia pulled her hand away, bringing them to the sides of his arms and gently taking the left. Draco knew what she was doing, but he had no shame when it came to her.

She laid her eyes on his mark, and if she looked closely, she could see the scars that the burns had left.

"I see how much it's hurting you, Draco. Please," she begged, "I won't let you do this to yourself."

So he stared at the ink that rested underneath her fingertips and tried to wipe the frown off of her face.

"Come on," he pulled the sleeves of his shirt past his elbows and crossed his arms, "you can't tell me the tattoo doesn't at least turn you on."

"Draco!" She scolded sternly and shook her head, a small smile appearing.

So he stepped closer to her, close enough that she could smell the scent of his cologne, and hooked a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"There's no way we can be together here, my love," he placed another kiss onto her forehead, "it's impossible, you know it."

He made it sound so definitive. So inevitable.

She hated it.

"Then let's leave," she grasped his hands on her face.

"What are you saying?"

"Run away with me."


	42. chapter horny two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FAV SMUT CHAPTER THAT IVE EVER WRITTEN LOL

"No."

"Yes."

"They'll find me wherever I go-"

"Not with a powerful enough cloaking spell," she shook her head and took his hands, "You don't have to do this anymore."

"I'd only be putting you in danger," Draco furrowed his brows and licked his bottom lip, "I don't want this for us. We'd be on the run for the rest of our lives-"

"But we'd be happier than if we stayed," she shot back, cupping his cheeks, "don't you want to be happy?"

Her eyes shimmered with faith in her plan but had to refuse her proposal.

"I don't want to leave. We can't."

Lia rolled her eyes as she picked up the leather material off the ground and rustled through the pages, "You even said it in your diary."

"I said a lot of things in there-"

"' _I want to leave this place-_ '"

"Stop reading my journal," he reached to grab it from her hands, but she instinctively turned around, facing a large sofa.

"Or what? You'll kiss me again?" She raised her brows as she walked away, scanning the page, ". _..and to be whisked away to somewhere I'm not burdened with-"_

"Darling, I'm serious," he scoffed, her behavior almost childlike as her shoulders began to hunch, protecting it from him.

". _..the fear for myself and those I love-_ "

"That's enough," he came from behind her and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to face him, "you always did love being a brat, didn't you?"

_Fuck._

"I'm trying to make a point," Lia shook him off, Draco snatching the book from her hands and turning around, "I've read it a hundred times over and I know how you feel about this. If you could stop lying to yourself-"

"Then you saw what I wrote about you, as well?" He looked up from the page she was reading, flipping to an entry near the beginning.

Lia swallowed, aware of exactly what he was talking about.

The night at the burrow was her simply skimming those troubling pages. The past weeks allowed her to examine the notes he had left, even the explicit ones.

She stammered, "Well, you- you wrote a lot of things about me."

Dangerous eyes looked at her and glanced to the sofa she was inches away from.

"Sit down," he ordered her, a tongue running against the side of his cheek as his eyes scanned the parchment, "Did you read this?"

He offered the book to her and sighed. Lia sat with her legs crossed as she peered onto the paper. She read this obscenity the first night she had the journal in her possession and was familiar with what it held.

"I did," she admitted, flustered.

"And what did you do with it?" Draco dipped down to squat in front of her, meeting her ashamed eyes.

Lia wasn't going to deny the fact that she had pleasured herself to his fantasies on multiple occasions, but her pride got the best of her.

So he eyed her closely, every movement in her face noted by him. He wanted to see the taint of her cheeks as she became embarrassed, him well knowing how her imagination could run wild with simple words.

"I don't know what you're implying-"

He flipped to another page.

"Have you read this?"

A different page of written pornography, this one more explicit than the last.

" _Mhm_ ," she nodded.

His eyes narrowed at her as he put it into her hands.

"Since you love to read my work," he placed his hand onto her knees, "I want you to say it aloud."

"But-"

"Weren't you just reciting it a minute ago?" He raised his brows and took her leg from over the other, so that both her feet were now on the ground as he kneeled, "I want to see what my words do to you."

Lia glared at him before looking down at the page.

"Draco, this is un-"

"Read it."

His hands began to rub over her bare thighs underneath her skirt, the slow yet enticing movements sending sensations to her core.

"Your hands-"

"-are where they're supposed to be," he finished, growing annoyed at her diversions, "So _fucking_ read."

Magnolia stared at him with uncertainty before clearing her throat.

" _Today was different from the rest. I craved more than just her spirit today, I craved her body._ " She stopped to take a deep breath as his grip on her thighs became more apparent, " _and I physically couldn't focus until I had been satisfied. So I thought about her. I thought about how I would_ -" Lia let out a huff. " _Draco, I can't do this_ -"

"You didn't seem too shy to read everything else, darling," he parted her legs, dragging his fingers closer and closer to her heat, "keep going."

Draco stroked up and down her thighs before he brought a hand underneath her shirt, Lia's heart racing at his touch.

So her words became slurred as she continued, " _The sweet buds that lingered on her chest would be brought to life in between my f-fingers_...fucking hell."

He slipped underneath her bra as she leaned back onto the sofa, playing with her nipples and rolling them between his digits, "Go on."

She let out a quiet moan as her back arched at a finger that hand found its way just outside her clothed pussy. He kissed the inside of her thighs, sending even more sensations to her core.

" _I thought about how I-I would plague her tongue with the repeated profanities_ ," she swallowed as he hooked his finger to push her underwear to the side, " _And just like I had before, I'd strip away her innocence with my head drowning in her t-trembling thighs._ "

He delicately swiped against her wet folds as he dipped his head closer to her cunt, leaving hickeys on the inside of her limbs.

"Spread your legs," he directed and kept his mouth-watering gaze on her, his warm breath fanning against her wetness, "Did you touch yourself to this?"

She peered down at him, his eyes meeting hers before he placed a wet kiss onto the top of her slit, his tongue exploring the most intimate parts of her, "Fuck that feels so good- mhm-"

He abruptly tore himself away, "Answer my question. Did my words make you cum?"

Draco's lips were glistening as he muttered against her heat.

"Mhm," she squirmed and nodded, "Don't stop, Draco."

His eyes hardened at her pleas as he motioned to his journal, "I want to hear all the things I'm going to do to you."

His negotiation was only fair. Lia's eyes tried to stay in focus as he brought his lips to her again, a hand pinching her nipples.

The girl was spread for him as he flicked his tongue over her clit, the feeling only distracting her further.

" _I'd see her hips lift like waves on a sea of t-temptation and unrest as she screamed to the heavens. But like an angel to a sinner, I'd- I'd_ , mhm, Draco-," he caught her hand that had tangled itself in his hair as his assault continued, his tongue flicking over her clit as she whined into her words.

"Focus."

Lia writhed as he buried his head within her, the girl fully submitting to him. She trembled as she cried and spoke through gritted teeth.

" _I'd make sure she'd never s-succumb herself to the ecstasy of lechery, and_ \- oh fuck-," he stopped until she contained herself, the pathetic whimpers needing to be replaced by his fantasies, " _a-and leave her ravenous and unsatisfied at my fingertips until I decided she could._ Draco, I can't do this just-."

"Finish it."

He took the hand off of her breast and brought it down to her pussy, immediately filling her up with two fingers.

" _But- But her breathless whimpers can't be captured on these pages,_ mhm." He finger fucked her relentlessly as he kept his tongue on her clit, her eyes going in and out of focus as he watched her face twisting in pleasure." _-it was a sound t-that only I could re-recollect_."

"Good girl," he groaned as he hummed into her pussy, "If you keep it up I might fuck you."

His digits curled up as her hips bucked into his face.

" _We'd be exhausted and in bed, but I-I wouldn't dare grant her the peacefulness of sleep,_ mhmm," he kept his pace going as her moans filled the room, Lia clenching around his slender fingers, " _not when she presented herself bare and-_ Draco I can't say this. Fuck-"

"I'm already so hard for you, darling," he smirked against her, sending a devilish grin up at her as he watched her hips buck, "don't you want to make me feel good?"

Her brows furrowed with a whine, " _-a filthy little w-whore in front of me-_ Just like that, Draco." He shook his head between her thighs as he licked and sucked on her wet folds, " _Her body was not meant to be- was not meant to be s-shared with anyone else but me._ "

"Such a fucking slut," he watched her as she cried through her sentences, "listen to yourself."

" _A-And I'd sip the lust off of my fingers like it was the richest of wines-_ Draco, I wanna cum," she whimpered as he took his fingers out as he felt her climax coming.

He peered up at her as she stared at his fingers that were coated in her wetness. The boy didn't break the eye contact as he brought it into his mouth, his chin already glistening with the same juices.

"The last sentence," he grunted onto his fingers as he gently grazed her clit with her free hand, "Say it."

" _And by the end of it,_ " she gulped, begging for his touch, " _I'll have her drooling, starv-starving to pleasure me._ "

His hands pulled her hips to him, the girl gripping his hair, "Does my girl want to cum?"

She nodded as she slapped her hand over her mouth, unable to keep quiet as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Draco, fuck me," she whined, "let me cum on your dick-"

"You're so bloody loud," he murmured, taking his mouth off of her and grabbing her wrists and ripping down her skirt, "Sit on my face first."

Instantly, her top was off with her bra, the clothing being thrown across the floor.

Lia watched as he laid down on the sofa and aggressively pulled her by the hips to climb on top of him.

He pushed her down onto him, her moans filling up the room, "Let me fucking ride your face, oh shit-"

"Needy fucking whore," he growled before continuing his assault on her clit, "Shut the hell up."

Lia was begging him to cum, her moans quiet as he kept placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on her cunt, licking his tongue over her slit.

He brought two fingers inside of her so that she was prepared for what was coming next. She gripped his hair as she rode his face, her bucking hips creating sinful sounds.

"Please- ple- cum- I wanna-" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she melted into an incoherent mess on top of him.

He watched her in awe once he saw her bouncing tits, "Just a little longer for me, angel."

"I can't- I can't-" she cried out, shaking her head, "Draco, I'm gonna, oh fuckk-"

He felt her trembling legs encompass his head as she fell apart, grabbing the arm of the sofa to steady herself.

The boy remained unsatisfied as she began to get off of him, "Did I give you permission to finish?"

Lia's cheeks began to fluster as she shook her head.

"No, you didn't," she said breathlessly. Draco began to unbuckle his pants, the girl's eyelids fluttering at the sight of his hardened member as it sprung from his crotch. "Can I?"

Her chest was still rising and falling heavily as she stuttered through her request.

Draco stood up, undoing his necktie as he roughly spat onto her cheek and slapped it.

"Open."

Lia sat on the sofa, his dick slipping in her mouth. She began to bob her head on his length as the tip of him hit the back of her throat.

"Mhm," she hummed onto him, Draco feeling the vibrations and throwing his head back.

She gagged as he gripped her hair, using her like a fucking rag doll.

"I wanna fuck that tight little cunt, mhm?" He raised his brows.

Lia took in a gasp of air with teary eyes while drool seeped down her chin. Draco's top was quickly discarded as he grabbed her by the throat, kissing her messy little mouth.

"Fuck me, Draco," she whined as he pushed her down to the sofa with his hand around her neck. "I'll be quiet, just- shit!"

He thrust into her with no warning as her hand came to his wrist.

"I love it when I fuck you like this," he growled, kissing her neck, surely leaving a few marks, "love watching that pretty little face."

Lia could hardly speak as small whines escaped her lips, "Shit- mhmm."

He watched as her head tilted and eyes rolled back before putting his lips to her collarbone, a hand around her throat, and another groping her breast.

"Baby likes my cock, mhm?"

"Y-Yes, I- fucking love your cock, daddy," she whined, "just l-like that."

Draco took the hand from around her throat for better use.

So he shoved her fingers into her mouth with such force, pushing her tongue down to keep her quiet. Though it wasn't his intention, she began to suck.

Draco pulled his fingers out, smearing her cheek with her spit as he forced her jaw to face him, "so fucking dirty."

"Mhm," she nodded as she cried, tears beginning to spill.

"So fucking tight," he kept his thrusts going, lightly slapping her face and bringing his hand around her throat. But she couldn't function under his touch, the only things that left her plump lips were pathetic whimpers and moans, "Look at you filthy slut, I can feel how bad you want to cum."

"Let me cum, Draco."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong t-to you," she whimpered as he peppered kisses onto her jaw, "Cum inside me, Draco. Please I-I want you to-"

"Anytime you lay down to touch yourself I want you thinking of me," he growled, "Every time you see me, I want your pussy to be fucking dripping. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she begged him with a glimmer in her eyes before her tight walls began to clench around him, "Holy shit- I'm fucking- mhmm."

"That's a good girl," he released inside of her, "take my fucking load."

His thrusts grew sloppier as they both rode out their highs. Their sweaty bodies intertwined in a mirage of art.

~

They cleaned themselves up and allowed themselves to indulge in the pleasure of the other's company.

He rested his chin atop her head and held her as if it was his last time.

Magnolia was safe in his arms. It was the safest she'd be for awhile.

Through their comfortable silence, she spoke up.

"Your journal is... so different," Lia sighed against his bare chest, "You don't even talk like that, I mean it's beautiful, really-"

"Do you want me to make love to you with words, darling?" Draco ran his hand through her hair, grinning to himself as she took his other hand in hers, "I assure you, I most certainly can."

She kissed his adam's apple as she laughed, staring at the Malfoy ring on her finger. It was a promise; a promise of forever.

And even if they didn't have it right now, a future was all they could hope for.

"Did you mean it?" He muttered, their bodies naked underneath a sheet, "What you said about running away?"

She brought her lips to the knuckles of the hand she held.

"Every word."

"We can't just leave, Magnolia," he reasoned, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

Urgency pulsed through her words, "Why not?"

"This is your home," he started, unable to comprehend how she could live her life full of temporary places, the only constant being him, "You can't just throw it away for me. It's too complicated-"

"How is it too complicated?" She sat up from his embrace and rested on her elbows, "Draco, we put a cloaking spell on ourselves and we go. We don't have to be at Hogwarts anymore."

"You can't just leave your whole life behind for me," he brushed a piece of hair away from her face as he admired her, the words coming out of her mouth no longer processing, "You have friends here. What about your family-"

"You are my family," she grumbled and took the hand that caressed her cheek, kissing his palm.

The sentiment almost hurt him.

It was a privilege to be wanted by her.

Draco stared at her pretty face, her tanned skin and dark hair in perfect contrast with his.

He wanted to irrigate her veins with passion, flood away the anguish upon her cheeks as she soaked up every trace of sin from his body, and overflow her fibers with more love than she could carry.

He couldn't resist.

"I have enough money to sustain us for several lifetimes," he muttered, dragging a finger down her bottom lip, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He was still unsure, but to see a smile on her face, no matter how temporary, was worth it.

"More than anything," she squeezed his hand, "We can go to all those places that you promised you'd take me, do you remember?"

"We can't apparate."

"I'll take you into the muggle world," she grinned, "ride an airplane and stuff."

He groaned, "You can't be serious-"

"Let's give up magic for a little bit," she nudged, kissing his hand, "just until everything settles down and we can come back."

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Paris, first."

And so the two dreamt about the weekend they'd leave. Three days from now, their lives would be changed.

They'd be using cloaking spells anywhere they'd go, she had even gathered ingredients for polyjuice potion should they ever find themselves in need of it.

Magnolia was prepared for the journey to come, but what she still couldn't figure out to do was say goodbye.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had experienced everything with her; Quarrel, The Chamber of Secrets, The Department of Mysteries, the list could go on.

A goodbye would be too hard.

One day they'd understand why she left.

Any one of them would have done the same for someone they loved.

As they slipped their clothes back on, she offered him back the pages he had given to her months ago, "Your journal, Draco."

He stared at it for a moment as he fixed the cuff of his sleeve before turning back to her.

"I don't need it," he muttered, "I have you now, right?"

She smiled.

"Forever."

~

_Nana,_

_I did it._

_Now I need your help._

_Do you have room for a guest at your house?_

_-Lia_

~

Magnolia sat in Potions, arguing with Nott.

"Theo, if you could run away with George to escape his fate, you would too, right?"

"You're not just running away from his fate, Maggie," he put a hand over her shoulder, "You're running away from a fight that we've been preparing for our whole lives. How could you do this to Harry? To 'Mione? To Ron-"

"This is the only way," she pushed, "Harry has so many people on his side. Draco- Draco doesn't have anyone."

Theo stared at her in astonishment.

"His family will be branded as traitors to You-Know-Who," Theo shook his head, "His mother will be-"

"I've already made arrangements for her to stay with my Nana," she pleaded, "Please. I just need you to explain to them why I left."

"What if something goes wrong? What if you go out there and they find you and they-" he paused, "Maggie, it's too dangerous."

"Ah, Lia, there you are-" Slughorn came from behind her before he saw the dismal look on the two teens faces, "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, Professor," she grinned up at him, "just fine."

Theo scoffed as he ran his hand over the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I have a letter to give to Oceanne," he shrugged, "do you mind proofreading it?"

~

"Bella, you mustn't."

"He needs to be strong, Cissy. Don't make him end up like his wretched father."

"He won't forgive you for this."

"Draco will get over it."

~

The boy stared at the stars from the top of the Astronomy Tower. More accurately, he stared at the tattoo on his left arm.

It was an hour until he was supposed to meet her in the forbidden forest.

His bag was packed.

His mind was ready to face whatever lay waiting for them.

But his heart wasn't.

Maybe if he'd pushed himself to have a fraction of the bravery that she did, he would have been able to help her escape her fate.

The chance that things would go wrong, outweighed the chance that it could be right.

And slowly from the distance, a brown owl came into his view. As he felt it approaching, he failed to acknowledge the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that stood behind them.

"Malfoy," Snape appeared from behind him, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I needed some air," the boy said through clenched teeth.

"Why the bag?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, I assure you it won't work without-"

"Your help?" He spat, turning around, "Please, I've had enough of the same lecture all year."

The owl flew past Draco, a letter landing in his arms.

He had to make a choice; to dishonor a promise he made out of impulse, or follow the girl he had risked everything for into an obscure and uncertain future.

"What is that?" Snape took long strides towards him, "I made the unbreakable vow, Malfoy. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help," he pushed past him, looking down at the message.

_Be smart. Be safe._

_And know that I love you unconditionally._

He knew his mother's delicate handwriting anywhere.

~

A cold breeze swept past Magnolia's feet as she clutched a small bag to her hands.

She had been sitting on the rock they'd agreed to meet upon for a half hour now, anxiously waiting for Draco's arrival, but she never doubted him for a moment.

He'd show up.

He had to.

The moon grew brighter with each passing second as her scent was detected by someone in the forest.

From the abyss of darkness that had been extinguished by the Lumos charm on her wand, she still wasn't able to notice a pair of eyes that had been following her since she stepped foot from the castle grounds.

A low growl emitted from behind her, the girl instantly putting her guard up.

"Draco?" She called out into the night.

"Told you he'd try to run," a male voice emerged.

She'd heard it before; the night at the Department of Mysteries.

"Who's there?" Lia pointed her wand in every which direction.

The death eaters that surrounded her had been waiting for Draco's arrival as well, but to take home his accomplice would be a reward enough.

"Didn't anyone tell you that the Forbidden Forest is dangerous for pretty, young girls like you?"

A bag was thrown over her head as large arms wrapped around her, accompanied by a musky scent.


	43. chapter forty three

"Where is she?" Draco growled.

The doors of Snape's classroom barged open as the blonde stormed in, his best friend following behind him.

Two nights had passed and Magnolia was nowhere to be found.

At first, he thought she was avoiding him, but with Theo in contact with her friends, he was told she hadn't been going back to their common room.

And, today, she wasn't at her classes.

"Draco, calm down," Theo grimaced as he watched him slam his hands onto the table.

Their professor looked up from the book he was reading, unfazed at the outburst.

"Answer me, what happened to-"

"Perhaps you failed to notice over your hard, hard work on the Dark Lord's task," Severus said through gritted teeth, himself now leaning over the table, "But I'm afraid Miss Morningstar has transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The ministry sent word this afternoon."

Snape's hands slid a piece of parchment towards Nott as he kept his glare with Draco, the boy's face twitching in anger.

"He's right," Theo muttered and pulled Draco's attention to the note, looking at their teacher in disbelief, "She's at Beauxbatons now."

"That's a _lie_! She would never-"

The blonde's face fell as he saw the stamp of the Ministry. It was true.

Every possible scenario had gone through Draco's head.

He was so afraid of what dangers lay in the outside world that he had abandoned her that night. If he hadn't backed out so quickly, maybe he would've had a clue as to her whereabouts.

If she really was at another school, why didn't she say goodbye to him? To anyone?

How could Magnolia disappear without a trace?

He tried to find anyone he could blame but himself.

"You should be celebrating the Dark Lord doesn't know who she is, if so, she'd be dead by now," Snape stood up and countered the boy's stance, "Be happy she's gone."

Draco sneered, "You wanted this, didn't you? You always thought she was a distraction. You want to take the glory-"

"Malfoy," Theo grunted as he grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back before he could pounce, "let's go."

Draco huffed, his eyes still fixed on his teacher before he readjusted the collar of his shirt, his face fueled with frustration.

~

Drips of water echoed against the walls as the smell of wet moss brought her back to life.

The rag was ripped off of her head as she regained her consciousness.

"Pretty thing," a man resounded from behind her, "Should've taken the bag off sooner."

Lia's eyes adjusted to the darkroom, two blurry figures were standing in front of her with their arms crossed.

"Who are you," her dry throat croaked out as she felt someone picking her hands that were tied behind the chair, "Let me go."

The rope was also restraining her ankles to the legs of the chair, Lia unable to move as the terrifying figures came into focus.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Amycus Carrow.

And from behind her, Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello, precious," Bella approached her, dirty fingernails squishing into Lia's cheeks as she gripped her face, examining the hostage, "I remember you. You're one of Potter's friends from the Department of Mysteries, mhm?"

It wasn't the first time she'd been in contact with this murderous gaze, she had fought them once before, and she needed to do it again.

But the sinking feeling in her stomach only grew once she realized that she didn't have her friends with her this time.

She was alone.

Out of instinct, Magnolia spat on the dark witch, "Don't touch me."

Lestrange seethed as she released the girl from her grip, bringing another hand down to slap her across the face.

Her head snapped to the other side as the stinging came onto her cheek, the feeling of her palms violated by Greyback.

"A runaway and a thief," the werewolf harshly tore the ring from Magnolia's fingers as he offered it to her, "The Malfoy crest."

"Give it back-"

"Cissy!" Bella's eyes widened as she shrieked upstairs and directed herself towards the teary-eyed girl in the chair, "Where did you get this?"

Lia shook her head, unable to talk.

"Malfoy is coming home in two weeks," Amycus spoke up from behind her, "Perhaps we should leave the girl to him."

"Draco Malfoy?" Lia's eyes perked up as a tear fell, "If Draco finds out you have me here, he'll-"

"Oh, not Draco, puppet," a wicked smile flashed upon Bella's face, "Lucius."

"A pathetic excuse of a man," Greyback interjected, leaning against one of the pillars, "just like his son-"

"You will do well to not talk about my boy under my roof, Fenrir," Narcissa came into view from the steps that led down to the dungeon.

"Sister," the sway of her hips was clearly noted to Amycus, "this girl tried to help your son leave his task unfulfilled. She also stole a precious family relic."

Magnolia looked wretched as ever. Her hair was tangled in knots, her clothes were torn, full of dirt, and her eyes were red and teary.

"You fools," Narcissa grabbed the ring from her sister and stormed to the young girl, "Do you know who this is?"

"A feisty thing, alright," Greyback growled, "wouldn't stop kicking for hours."

"You brought home the last of the Morningstars," Narcissa sent a pitiful expression to Magnolia before fuming to her colleagues, "So I ask you; what is she doing in the dungeons?"

Bellatrix was quick to object, "Not so fast, Cissy-"

"I'm one of you," Lia spoke out, her tone fearless as she sat strapped to the chair, "You're death eaters just like my family. I didn't steal that ring, I've been helping Draco all year-"

"It's like everyone knows of your son's plans, Narcissa," Amycus snarled.

Lia's heart began to race.

"We wanted to leave because we had grown tired of trying to fix that fucking cabinet," she snarled through her lies, trying to remain fierce underneath their unconvinced glares, "Ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor, I've been in Potter's inner circle and I've been feeding Snape information."

"Severus?"

Lia gulped.

"Yes."

"I'd like to speak to your professor," Bella inched closer to the girl's face, "Your loyalties are with us, then?"

"He's been training me to be a spy for years now," Magnolia defended, "my loyalties lie with the Dark Lord, just as my family did."

Greyback interrupted, "That's absurd-"

"Need I remind you that Snape is currently working under Dumbledore himself?" Lia snapped, "He's fooled him so far with my help. I've been crucial to his plans for years. I'm one of you."

"One of us?" Bella almost laughed, "I doubt that, darling."

"Who do you think gave away Harry Potter's location this Christmas? Who do you think can be close enough to him to know these things? It was me."

Narcissa studied the girl carefully. This was not the girl that had been described to her through letters. Magnolia seemed to grow a thick layer of skin during this interaction, it would have to protect her for what was to come.

"Why haven't we heard of you before?" Amycus butt in, "I'm sure the orphanage wasn't too pleasant growing up."

"I didn't have any connections," more lies spewed out of her mouth, "but I've been trying to reach out for years. Malfoy came along, and I saw an opportunity to finish what my family started."

And as she tried to save herself, she only dug a deeper grave.

"Get the maid to summon Severus," Bella turned to Greyback, "Looks like I have a new protégé."

Magnolia swallowed as she watched the werewolf leave.

"Sister she's young," Narcissa argued, trying to protect the girl that her some had spoken so much about, "she doesn't need to-"

"If Morningstar wants to be a death eater, we need to make her strong," Lestrange shrugged, "Give her some real experience."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's see how brave this Gryffindor really is."

Narcissa had to look away.

"Crucio."

~

_Oceanne,_

_We were supposed to leave together._

_She seemed eager to go, but I backed out._

_Now she's missing. They say she's transferred to Beauxbatons, but I don't believe it._

_Magnolia wouldn't leave her friends. She wouldn't leave me._

_-Draco_

_Malfoy,_

_I don't know where she is._

_I expect a letter from her soon._

_But maybe it's for the best._

_The vision of the future has changed, it's become hazy. Disregard anything I've told you in the past._

_-Oceanne_

~

"Are you alright, my dear?" Narcissa whispered against Magnolia's head as she sat the trembling girl down onto the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around her for comfort, "I'm so sorry about Bella, she-"

"Did Draco set me up?" She muttered to the floor, dazed.

After hours of the Cruciatus Curse, her mind was only consumed by the thoughts.

Narcissa's eyes grew wide as she swiped her thumb on Lia's cheek to wipe away a tear, "Goodness, no. He had nothing to do with this."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Magnolia," she took her hand, "I truly am."

Narcissa tried to comfort her, but the girl was in such a state of shock that she was unable to reciprocate.

"When can I leave?"

"I-I'm not sure," Narcissa swallowed, "You've presented yourself to them as part of the next generation of death eaters-"

Her gaze fell. The ring that was on Magnolia's finger was missing.

Narcissa read her expression and took the jewelry from her pocket.

It was cold to the touch as Draco's mother ran her hands over the material, a small smile coming across her face.

"My son gave this to you, didn't he?"

Lia nodded, "Mhm."

"Then it's yours," a painful smile was exchanged as she shook her head, slipping the ring back onto her delicate finger, "It was brave for you to protect it."

"Narcissa," a man's voice called out as he knocked onto the door, the woman getting up immediately, "I heard we have a new guest, I-"

"This is Magnolia Morningstar," she took his hand, leading him to the girl, "I trust you've heard of her?"

Magnolia stared at him with dull eyes as she recognized his features. Soft doe eyes, familiar cheekbones, and brown hair that had slowly begun to fade to grey.

The man had taken in her condition. He studied her chapped lips, eye bags, and sickly flush. What was most prominent to him was the fear in the child's eyes that was all too familiar.

He came closer to her, his dark mark visible next to his rolled-up sleeve. It was instinctive for her to scoot away.

Narcissa saw her reaction and frowned as she squeezed his hand. Magnolia didn't question their interaction, though unusual for a married woman.

"My name is Seymour," he put his hands up as he took a seat in front of her, "Seymour Nott. I hear you're friends with my son?"

The woman stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders as he sat, eyeing her every move.

"Theo?" She grumbled.

"That's right," Seymour nodded, his attitude open and relaxed as he looked up, "Why have they brought her here?"

"Bella's orders," Narcissa muttered to him and directed her attention back to the girl, "Now, my dear, I-"

A figure appeared in the doorway, Lia's eyes going back to the floor.

"I would like a word with Miss Morningstar," Snape gritted from the doorway, "alone."

They were hesitant before they finally gave in.

"Severus," Seymour acknowledged, putting a hand around the small of the woman's back and leading her out.

This left Magnolia alone with Snape.

"Professor," she stood up, "I didn't know who to call and I knew you're in the Order, you can help get me out of here-"

"You pathetic, ignorant girl," he sneered, long strides taking him to her, "Don't you understand? You've brought me in to this and have secured a spot in the next generation of dark wizards, I can't help you. You've dug yourself into a hole by trying to run in the first place."

Lia's head was bowed down as she processed his statement, her gaze slowly rising with the realization.

"How did you know that we planned to leave?" Snape was silent. "Professor, were you the one who sold us out to Bellatrix-"

"How dare you be so selfish to actually follow through with it," Snape's face shook violently as rage washed over his features, "It was a test, one you have surely failed for the sake of pitiful young love. Draco was able to resist."

The promise of affection clearly was too much for the boy to handle.

"He didn't want to come?"

Snape had no sympathy for the tortured and beaten girl.

"Compromise my position again and I will kill you myself."

~

"What did Snape say?" Ron walked with Theo, Harry, and Hermione down the wooden bridge.

Theo couldn't explain to them why she had packed her bags in the first place, it would rat out his best friend. He kept his stare onto the ground as they awaited an answer.

He licked his lips as he put his hand into his pocket, "She's transferred to Beauxbatons according to the Ministry."

Hermione's brows furrowed.

"Lots of her things are still in Ginny and I's dorm," Hermione reasoned, "It doesn't make any sense. She loves it here. She loves Hogwarts-"

Harry interjected with a scowl, "It's Malfoy. He's been attacking students all year and this could be another one of his plots. His father had a position in the Ministry. He's a death eater-"

"You don't know that."

"Well, we know he's bloody mental," Ron told Nott, "First Katie Bell and the necklace, then me and the mead? Harry's right, he's probably been grooming her for years now to cut up her toes into a cauldron and feed her to a bloody snake-"

"Stop it," Theo snapped, stopping all of them in their tracks, "You don't know him. He's just as confused as the rest of us."

"Sorry, Theo," the corner of Hermione's mouth twitched into a frown before the Slytherin continued down the stone steps without them.

~

"Oh, Morningstar," the madwoman shook her violently, Lia immediately waking up, "Get up!"

The girl shot up, her eyes widening to see Bellatrix as she ripped the covers off of the poor girl.

"What are you doing?" She sat up, grabbing her wand from the bedside table and pointing it, Lestrange remained unfazed.

"Put it down, brat," she rolled her eyes, grabbing it from her grip, "You wouldn't use that on me."

"I-I would," she stuttered and sat on her knees, wandless.

"Put something less pathetic on," she scoffed, tossing her a top from one of the drawers on a dresser that lay across from her, "I don't have all day."

"What do you want?" Lia sneered, her annoyance masking her fear as Draco's aunt watched her impatiently get dressed.

Lia almost winced at her fingertips, her cuticles disfigured. Her skin peeled and flesh remained raw as a result of Lia gnawing her teeth against the open wounds to distract from the past two weeks.

It was a hellish ordeal to reside in Draco's childhood home.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a proper death eater, darling," she let out a wicked laugh as she came closer to the girl's face and squeezed her cheeks.

"How?"

"Come," Bella lightly tapped her cheek, "we have a task to complete by dawn."

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're off to torture the minister's mudblood relatives," she cackled, skipping down the hall, "then we can bring them here and have some real fun."

~

"That's all for today's lesson everyone," Slughorn clasped his hands together, "Oh- er- don't forget to collect your exam results at the back desk before you leave!"

Harry had to keep his focus on Dumbledore's request to figure out just what Horace was hiding.

"Professor?"

"Ah," the old man looked up from, "Is there still no word from her, Potter?"

The girl's absence was obvious to more than just Draco.

It was obvious to everyone.

The blonde sat eavesdropping on their conversation at the mention of his lover's name.

"No, sir," Harry swallowed, "I think she might've actually transferred. She's not answering any of our letters. She sends them back unopened and all."

Draco's reaction wasn't pleasant.

~

"Bella, who is this?" Narcissa wondered out loud as she walked out of the kitchen with Seymour.

A family of three had been attacked by Lestrange tonight. Lia sat to observe.

Only two of them made it out alive.

A husband and wife stood crying in front of the two witches.

"Your new guests," she snickered as she pointed her wand at the back of the man's head, "I think they'll be comfortable in the dungeons."

Her glare shot over to the two death eaters who sat lazily in the foyer, both of them getting up and attending to the couple.

Seymour watched in disgust as Lia put her wand down from the back of the woman's head, her face clearly terrified.

To work alongside the person that had tortured Neville's parents, murdered her best friend's godfather, and burned down the Burrow was too much to bear.

To survive, she'd be forced to become the very thing she hated.

Nott spoke up, "Lia's a child, Bellatrix."

"So was Draco," she directed her stare to her sister, "So was your son."

He took a hand around the woman's waist.

"And look where they are now," Seymour reasoned, "They're terrified at school with the constant fear of being caught. Not to mention Draco is-"

"Don't speak to me," Bella's eyes widened at him as she grabbed Magnolia by the wrist, "I'll decide what to do with the girl."

The cold grip on her sent shivers down her back, her heart racing. Lia couldn't imagine the amount of pain those hands had caused.

Lia had tried to keep hers from shaking all night.

Bellatrix had killed the grandmother and forced Magnolia to watch. It was selfish for her to not defend the family, but to maintain her cover, she didn't.

Her guilt would soon begin to eat her alive, her soul like a decaying carcass in the earth with an odor of self-preservation washed over her rotten heart.

Bellatrix looked to the girl for a reaction.

"I'm fine," she raised a brow to her new mentor, nodding, "It's good for me to have hands-on experience."

"Sweetheart..."

"It's more than Draco ever got," she interrupted Narcissa, glancing at Nott as well, "It's good for me."

The three of them were able to read in between the lines, an appeal from Bellatrix was an instant source of protection.

The evil witch's eyes gleamed with pride as she let the girl go, a saddened look coming over her sister's features.

"Keep your boy toy in line, Cissy," she muttered before passing by them, calling out to Magnolia, "Tomorrow, I'll teach you an even more important lesson; pain."

As she began to walk away, the doors of the Manor were pushed open to reveal the early morning light, as well as the silhouette of the true owner of the Manor.

"Is that...?"

"Lucius," Narissa gulped, immediately stepping out of Nott's hold.

~

_My Magnolia,_

_I don't know if you want to hear from me, but I'm sending an owl anyway._

_I'm sorry I didn't put more trust in you._

_In us._

_I abandoned you._

_I was afraid, darling._

_If it hasn't been crystal clear through that bloody diary, I do love you._

_You're breathtaking._

_You're perfect._

_And I need you._

_I'm sorry I've been such an ass, I know I have been._

_I want you to describe to me just how much of an ass I am. Yell at me, curse at me, hit me if you need to. Fucking hell, break up with me if that's what it takes, but I need you here. Don't make me do this alone._

_I don't know how I'd wake up in the morning knowing I lost you to my cowardice. Forgive me, my love._

_I'm just happy you're at an all girl's school._

_Promise me you won't give your attention to any other lads._

_I'm desperate to hear from you, even through a letter, and even if it's telling me to stay away._

_I know we lay beneath the same moon, and it makes me believe I'm that much closer to you. The vast blanket of stars seems meaningless without you to share it with. I'd write you a poem for each twinkle I see in the sky and how it reflects your beauty. And I'd recite each line to you before you slept so that you'd never forget how much you mean to me._

_I'd make love to you with words a hundred times a day if that's what you desire._

_The dull aching of one's absence has never bothered me so much._

_So come back._

_Return to me, and I promise you we will do this properly; together, just like we shall do everything from now on._

_Potter and his friends say you've been returning their letters unopened. Once you see my handwriting, I hope you'll find it in your heart to respond._

_Don't make me visit you at Nana's this summer._

_I love you._

_With Adoration,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	44. chapter forty four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sluts, 
> 
> Follow the tik tok, I go live and ask you guys questions lol 
> 
> batshitasian1
> 
> TW: Lucius Malfoy (you get it)

~

A month had passed, but Magnolia hadn't received such a letter.

She hadn't received any of their letters.

And without them, her mind convinced itself that there was no one coming to rescue her.

Not for a while.

Her teary eyes gazed at the music box, submitting to its gentle twinkles as she clutched her legs to her chest, head buried between her knees.

She treated the necklace, bracelet, and ring Draco had gifted her as if they were bubbles of air in a sea of deceit. The lies she told to ensure her survival continued to pour.

To deem herself the last of the pureblood Morningstar line was to put a crown of roses onto her head; that same crown would soon blossom and grow thorns to prick at what would be the last of her sanity.

"Lia?" Narissa knocked onto the door, "May I come in?"

She didn't hesitate to wipe the desperation off her cheeks as she smiled up at the door, "Go ahead."

The woman peeked her head through the door, "I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" 

Narcissa took the girl's hand, "You've been here for some time now, I'd think it'd be appropriate for you to have a new room, don't you think?"

They walked down the hall, the maternal affection unusual considering Lia's poor relationship with her mother. 

Soon enough, Narcissa opened a familiar set of doors. 

And, undoubtedly, it was just like the room of requirement.

"This is..."

"Draco's room."

His actual bedroom contained more than Hogwarts did. The two great window panes that lay next to his bed were larger than she imagined, some of the rays of spring allowing bits of dust to emerge in the air. 

It was a replica besides what looked like a bathroom and doors to a large closet on either corner. 

She stepped to the dresser and saw a bottle of his cologne. 

Draco's ghost followed her with his scent. One whiff of it was able to open chests of memories that she hadn't bothered to revisit in ages.

Along the walls were the paintings from his childhood, the drawings continuing to progress in technique the further she'd look down the wall. 

Narcissa clasped her hands to her chest with a small smile as Lia met her gaze. 

"You want me to stay here?"

"I've had Rosalie bring your things in already. I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable," she nodded, taking a few steps towards her, "I know what a terrifying place this Manor can be."

The woman's words were laced with compassion. 

And though life was cruel, she was like a candle in a dark room. It was obvious as to why her son found comfort in her. 

"Thank you," Lia responded in almost a whisper, wrapping her arms around Draco's mother, "Thank you so much."

"My sister can be quite overbearing sometimes, and, well, I hear the noises from the dungeon," she muttered, pulling away, "it must be difficult."

Lestrange had made her observe the art of torture one too many times for her to feel sympathetic. It was the only way she would survive another day in this house.

She sighed, to go against her morals was a battle she selfishly fought every day, "I do what I can."

"Tell me, Magnolia," Narcissa looked over her shoulder, making sure the door was closed, "you didn't want to follow in your family's footsteps, did you?"

Lia hesitated and dodged the question. No matter how kind someone was, in this house, she couldn't risk it. 

Ever since she became aware of Draco's ability of Legilimency, Lia had slowly begun to train herself in Occlumency. Bellatrix hadn't been able to reach her mind yet, being a seer made that so. 

"Does Draco know I'm here?" She deflected, "I'm not allowed to write to anyone."

Narcissa squeezed her hands lightly, "I wanted to let him know, but Severus forbade it. He said it would be for his own good." 

"Where does he think I am?"

There was a pause.

"Beauxbatons," she sighed, "Ever since Lucius' release, the Dark Lord has started to infiltrate the ministry, and-"

"Did I hear you call my name, Narcissa?" Her husband came from the doorway as he made his way towards his wife and eyed the girl. "Hello, Lia."

"Mr. Malfoy," she nodded.

His demeanor was eerily confusing, "Do you mind if I have a word with her, wife?"

Narcissa stiffened.

"Shout, if you need me," she nodded to Magnolia, avoiding her husband's stare.

Once she was gone, Lia broke the silence.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Well, I wanted to see how the newest member of our family is," he took his attention to a bottle of fire whiskey on the table in front of the couch, "My son gave that ring to you for a reason, mhm?" 

Both their eyes came to her delicate fingers.

"Draco and I are close, yes," before any misconceptions of her intentions could be questioned, she expressed her regret, "I'd like to apologize to you, sir. For your imprisonment. I was simply keeping my cover."

"Ah, yes, my time in Azkaban," he motioned for her to join him on the couch, "being a spy for Potter must've been a difficult task. Very convincing act, I must say."

She sat down on the other side of the sofa as he offered her a drink, "Well, I've been doing it for a while now."

"And how did you get so close to the chosen one?" Their hands brushed as she took the glass in her hands.

It didn't take her long to spit out an answer. 

"Orphans have a way of finding each other."

A dirty grin came onto his features as he took a shot. 

He raised a brow to the side, "My son was correct, you do belong in Slytherin."

She tried her best to fake a blush upon her cheeks, "Thank you, sir." His tone was enough to make her nervous as she stood up. Her cup remained untouched as she set it onto the table, "It was nice to finally meet you." 

His mouth came to a thin smirk as he followed suit.

"You've grown since I've last seen you," Lucius eyed the girl's bosom, Lia growing insecure as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It's refreshing to see such a conniving woman."

"Excuse me?"

He looked her up and down, "You've got spirit as well-"

"I think it's time for you to go."

She tried to make her way past him, but he was quick to stop her. 

"This is my house," he stuck his walking stick in front of her, the smell of aftershave exuding off of him, "I can see why Draco took a liking to you now."

She gritted her jaw.

Lia had been shackled with coruscating darkness these past weeks, willing to play a pawn to the Dark Lord to stay alive, but not enough to compromise her dignity to the father of her lover. 

She took this opportunity to ask questions, "When will I get to see him?"

"When I decide you can."

Lia's eyes narrowed at the man, her wand on the other side of the room. Even if she wanted to put up a fight, she didn't stand a chance. 

"Move."

Her shoulder collided with his before he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her back so that his lips were next to his ear.

"Tell me," he hummed, "did my son stretch you out?"

Lia gulped and looked straight at him.

"You're disgusting."

Before she could bring a hand upon his cheek, the man had a hand on her wrist. 

"How dare you-"

"Morningstar!" Bellatrix Lestange shrieked from downstairs, "Come now, it's time for your lessons."

The man seethed in her face as she roughly pulled herself away. 

They had a whole family of muggle-borns in the dungeons, and she was forced to watch every day.

Bellatrix had forced her eyes open. She ripped off the blanket of security that her friends had protected her with for years. Lia was alone now. She had been alone for a month with no sign of escape. It hardened her spirit.

But Lucius' advance was something she never saw coming. 

"If you'll excuse me," she spat, marching to retrieve her wand from the dresser, "I'll be in the dungeons, torturing the mudbloods."

~

"What are you looking for, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson stood at the doorway of his dorm, watching him tear apart every nook and cranny. 

"It's a book," he sneered, opening the drawers next to Blaise's bedside, "It's leather, black, and-"

He stopped once he saw a pair of red, lacey underwear that lay on top of unopened condom packages.

"Oh," Pansy took long strides to the boy's side, "Blaise was meant to find that."

Draco grimaced as he kept his search going, snarling under his breath, "Planning to get him back now, are you?"

Pansy's eyes studied the blonde's face before he moved on to rummaging through a desk, "Something like that."

He had been searching for his journal for some time now. Once he realized Lia wasn't coming back anytime soon, he couldn't take the chances of someone else finding it. 

"Well, he tried to fuck Magnolia," he bit down on his lip in concentration as he looked behind the pillows of the four beds, "Not sure if he still wants you."

"Right," she raised her brows and let out a huff, "he did mention your little mudblood skank. But right now, I'd say she's the one who doesn't want you."

Draco had her pressed up to the wall in seconds, her hands pinned to the sides.

"Talk about her like that again and you'll lose your tongue."

"Oh, Malfoy," she giggled, "I always did love it when you'd take me in this position-"

His grip on her faltered with her comment. 

The boy ran his tongue along the side of his cheek, "Who else did Blaise tell?"

Draco wanted to wash his hands after making contact with Parkinson's skin. It felt inappropriate to hold her like that.

It felt inappropriate in more ways than one.

He tried to push away the intrusive thoughts that clouded his head as he remembered how it felt to have a woman at his fingertips like that.

Recently, Pansy had taken a special amount of attention to Draco; sly touches on the arm, her hands on his shoulders, whispers in his ear.

He was disgusted. 

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Not that it matters now that she's gone."

"Magnolia's not gone," he spat, "just... lost."

It was two months since he'd seen her.

And he missed her deeply. 

His internal dialogue shifted throughout a spectrum self-loathing and longing easily. He was told that if he finished his task he'd be granted permission to visit her at her new school. 

"Lost?" 

Draco could feel her eyes on him, examining his body. Soon enough, she was inchs away.

"Yeah," he hardened.

This dance of temptation was a familiar genre he had moved to once before. He knew what the right thing was to do.

But as Parkinson laid her hands on him, he soon found himself reminiscing on how those hands used to be Magnolia's.

"Morningstar left you," she murmured from behind him, "She used you."

Her strokes were gentle upon his shoulders, just like Magnolia. 

Her warmth was against his back, just like Magnolia. 

Her hand came to the back of his head, just like Magnolia.

She was doing everything his lover was supposed to do. And every time Pansy touched him, he wished it was her.

"I-I don't want you," he answered through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't want you, Draco..." she moved as she stood in front of him, "But I do. And I haven't left you. I won't ever leave-"

It was the last straw for Draco before he tore himself away from her. 

"Run back to Zabini."

~

Lia sat across from Narcissa and Seymour. An empty seat was at her right. At the head of the table was Bellatrix. 

She had taken a liking to the girl. Magnolia was fierce, she didn't hold back any dark impulses once she was in the dungeon with her tutor.

"How has your time been here so far, Morningstar?" Goyle Sr. asked from across the long table as he brought his glass to his lips. 

They were eating their usual Sunday dinner at the manor, it gave them a chance to discuss their schemes for the future.

"Educational," Lia nodded to her mentor, "Bellatrix has taught me a lot."

By surrounding herself with the darkest witch of their time, the girl stood in the middle of a burning tower, untouched by the flames of hatred that she had grown desensitized to. 

"I'm flattered, Maggot," she put a sarcastic hand over her heart as she pursed her lips at her nicknamed apprentice, "She even plucked the toes off of a mud blood yesterday."

The courage to stand up for what was just had been cursed to hide within the shadows of Lia's blackened spirit.

There was no rainwater to extinguish the fire that was set ablaze in Lestrange's heart, and if she ever knew the truth about her student, it would pour gasoline onto her ferocious soul.

"We're eating, Lestrange," Lucius appeared from the hall, taking the seat next to Lia.

The man was clearly bitter as he eyed his sister in law occupying his usual spot at the table.

"Sorry," she pouted and brought her attention elsewhere, "Is your infant raw enough, Greyback?"

The werewolf ignored her comment as the rest of them continued to converse at the opposite end of the table. 

"I knew Morningstar's father back in the day," Malfoy mentioned as he undid his suit jacket, "Arazmus and I were friends."

Narcissa looked to her husband with cold eyes, "You were?"

"Indeed."

"It must've been nice to know him then," Lia tried to divert her attention away. 

Lucius pushed further, "You even remind me of your mother."

They paused.

"She does?" Seymour spoke up, "Ophelia wasn't as headstrong I'd say."

Narcissa smiled at the man and turned, "Magnolia is a brave girl." 

Seymour and Narcissa's interactions were noted by Lucius as he watched their lingering eye contact. 

Subtext was dripping off of the woman's tongue. 

She had become a source of comfort over the past weeks, the woman checking in on her every afternoon to bond with her son's lover. Narcissa even showed her baby pictures. 

Her life before coming to the manor seemed like years ago. It was a distant dream to remember.

"Ophelia was a beautiful woman," Lucius commented, his wife looking away at once.

"That's very kind," Lia said politely as she picked her fork up.

Their conversation continued throughout the several courses that were brought to them. 

"Excuse me, miss," Rosalie's head was bowed down as she took the plate from in front of Narcissa.

"Thank you, dear," she nodded towards the maid as she took the napkin from her lap to wipe the corners of her mouth, "I'll be right back." She excused herself.

Tension was brewing between the men as Magnolia handed her dish to Rosalie. 

"Nott," Bella tore him away from Lucius' glare, "How's poor Theo? He wasn't as tough as Morningstar here when he was tortured by Draco."

"Lia," the man next to her muttered, "I trust you enjoyed your meal?"

He leaned towards her ever so slightly, his eyes dull and aloof.

She swallowed, "Yes."

It was when Rosalie left and Narcissa had gone, that an abrupt movement was presented by Lucius. Calloused fingertips sent immoral sensations onto her thigh beneath the table. 

She froze. 

"Now, Morningstar," he said through gritted teeth, roughly feeling up the soft skin, "I've put a roof over your head for some time now-"

"Take your hand away," she pulled herself away, only for his grip to increase, "or I will hurt you."

"I see my wife with Nott right in front of me," jealousy was apparent in his tone as he watched the rest of the death eaters distract themselves, "It's only fair that-"

"Magnolia, dear!" Narcissa called from the kitchen. 

Lia allowed herself to breathe.

"Coming!"

She quickly sat up, swift panic apparent on her features. Seymour noticed. 

"Is everything alright, Lia?"

Lucius sat annoyed in his seat, cursing slightly under his breath. 

She brushed her skirt down and pushed her seat in, "I think I'm going to retire for the night."

Seymour nodded above the rim of his glass as she bowed her head to Bellatrix.

The girl's emotions were raging in her chest. She stomped into the kitchen where Narcissa had called her name and saw her eyes scanning a letter. 

She beamed, "Draco will be home in two weeks."

That was just two weeks more of staying in this wretched house. 

~

"Months," Draco tugged at his hair at the back of his head as he kicked the chair in their dorm, "It's been months, Nott."

"I miss her too, mate," Theo sat, watching another one of Draco's meltdowns.

"And she hasn't written to you either?"

"I'm sorry."

Fucking hell.

"Over the Easter Holiday," Draco came closer to his best friend, "I want to leave for a couple of days. I'll go to Beauxbatons to see if Magnolia-"

"-what if you're caught?"

"Cloaking spell, just like she wanted when we were supposed to leave."

Any of the Beauxbatons ladies he had befriended in the fourth year had graduated, it was almost impossible to get a hold of her. 

He feared their future like he feared his past, and Draco was terrified as ever without her. A part of him was even irritated at her for disappearing in the first place. 

"And what makes you think they'll let you into an all-girls school?" Theo scratched the back of his head.

"I'll say I have a sister or- I don't fucking know."

The blonde thumped down next to Nott. 

"Malfoy," he put a hand onto his shoulder, "You can talk to me."

He was resilient to affection of any kind. It reminded him of her too much.

Draco awoke each morning without her legs to brush against his own, a morning without seeing her dark hair twisted onto the pillow, without a face to admire as when he opened his eyes. It was a constant reminder of how he failed her.

"Pansy tried to seduce me again," he growled, "It's ridiculous."

Theo groaned, "She always tries to seduce you-"

"Yeah," he scoffed, "well, this time I considered it."

Nott's brows furrowed, "Considered what?"

He was human. He had corrupt thoughts. 

Each night he'd lay to rest without the sounds of Magnolia's light breathing to soothe him to sleep. The touch of his lover wasn't there to quell the rage that had taken its toll during the day, and it had no escape through their passion.

"For a moment, I-" Draco struggled to grasp at the words to describe how he felt, "I- I wanted to fuck her."

Theo's eyes narrowed at the floor.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

After at least thirty returned, unopened letters, it was like a stab in the gut.

But as time passed and the longer he denied his lonely, impulsive thoughts, it only affirmed his feelings for her.

Draco didn't want his lips to encounter anyone that wasn't his love. He believed that as long as she was the last thing that had been on his skin, it was as if she remained, her touch imprinted onto his flesh. 

He wouldn't defile their bed with the essence of another. 

He took a vow of celibacy and held an obligation to abstinence the very moment Lia was away.

He refused to distract himself with the thoughts of another, but somehow, they appeared.

"Pansy's always available," he muttered, "perhaps if I put a bag over her bloody head-"

Theo punched his arm, "I don't even like women yet I can still treat them better than you do."

"-but it still wouldn't be Magnolia."

~

It was a dreadful two and a half months she had spent in his residence.

Magnolia stood underneath the pressure of a hot shower as the steam fogged up the glass.

Her sobs were quiet as she craved home.

A lot of things had changed about her, almost everything did. 

But the one thing that didn't change was the undying flame of her feelings for Draco Malfoy. 

She had spent a lot of time angry at him, trying to figure out why he didn't meet her that night. But after careful consideration, those thoughts washed down the drain with the person she once was. 

So she clung to the thought of him, the smell of him, the sight of him every day to keep her from submitting to the darkness. 

They spent this whole year trying to be together, trying to find a compromise of how to make them work, and now they were back to square one.

There was a thud at the door, probably the young maid of the manor. 

"Rosalie?" Lia called out as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, "Is that you?"

No response. 

She was probably imagining things.

Magnolia would daydream when she was alone, it was a placid escape when she closed her eyes. Her emotions had stood still since the day the torture curse had been used on her. She no longer had to look away when Bellatrix would bring her to the homes of those of her true blood status.

But underneath the stinging water, she felt innocent; as if she had just been born. She was bare. 

So she scrubbed and scrubbed at her skin, trying to wash the sin away. She tried to punish herself with the temperature of the water to somehow remunerate for the pain she caused, but no matter how red her surface became, the screams of her victims were still clung to her repentant skin. 

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open interrupted her thoughts. 

Lia's hands covered her body as she saw the outline of a broad, naked figure through the foggy glass of the expensive shower.


	45. chapter forty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I'm going to make a request for no Magnolia slander because each person has their own experience with sexual assault so it's important to validate everyone's reactions to it. 
> 
> Be kind and supportive. 
> 
> But don't be afraid to want to murder a certain someone.
> 
> Also, to clear up any confusion there's not a baby!!! As stated in the previous chapter. 
> 
> love you love you!

"Mum?" Draco called out into the foyer. He grunted as Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle followed behind him with their things.

The kind face of his mother was accompanied by Seymour as they rushed to greet the kids. Goyle's parents were coming down from the stairs as Crabbe's mother appeared from the hall.

"Hello, father," Theo said with a grin as the older Nott chuckled with a bear hug.

Blaise's mother was soon across from them, the two mothers clutched their son's tightly.

Crabbe and Goyle's parents weren't as affectionate.

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa put a hand onto the back of his head as he breathed in the familiar perfume of solace. The stiffness in his shoulders disappeared once she engulfed him in her arms.

"I can't stay long," he mumbled into her shoulder so that only she could hear, "I have to visit a... friend."

The woman pulled away as she looked to Theo, putting a hand to his cheek and nodding before bringing back her attention to Draco.

"Come," she brought a hand down to his and squeezed, "I need to speak to you."

Seymour acknowledged Draco with a firm hand on his shoulder before Narcissa tore her son away.

"Where's father?" Draco pondered as they turned the corner, "He's back, is he not?"

The woman clasped his cold palms softly as she brought him further down the hall, somewhere private in between paintings of his ancestors.

"I'm sorry I had to keep this from you," she kept looking over her shoulder as she met his eyes, "but I was under strict orders and feared our safety."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he grew impatient.

He licked his lips, "What is it? What-"

"Magnolia is upstairs."

He stopped.

"What?"

"Magnolia Morningstar is upstairs," she repeated.

Draco was furious.

"Why is she here?" He heaved.

"She hasn't been at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, sweetness," she rubbed his shoulder carefully as he clenched his jaw, "she's been with us for a while now. I couldn't tell you. Severus wanted you focused-"

"Of course he did," Draco scoffed, "What about Aunt Bella, does she know she's here?"

Narcissa could already feel the irritation rising within him.

To be truthful, Lia hadn't been out of her new room in almost two weeks. She'd leave only to continue her sessions in the dungeon with her teacher. They were unavoidable.

The girl felt more at peace surrounded by the likes of a willful, evil woman rather than spend a second alone with a man.

Her distance ensured that her shame was kept preserved within the tiles of the bathroom. The only piece of evidence from the incident was the brandings of the boiling water that scattered over Lucius' and her body.

But no one knew.

"Bella has been training her," she gulped.

"Training her to do what?"

"Magnolia- She's-"

"Nevermind," he shrugged her off as he began to undo his tie, "What room is she in?"

"The first to the left," she called after him as he began a light jog up their staircase.

Draco froze.

His lip twitched in frustration, "Mother, you know how I feel about that place."

He hadn't yet laid eyes on the maid in months. It was one of the things he hated most about coming home.

The room Magnolia was staying in was the same room his father forced him to watch the terrors of sensuality.

His stomach twisted with the thought of it.

"She didn't want to be in your bedroom anymore, Draco."

The blonde didn't question it as he saw the familiar gold handle, no light seeping through the bottom of the door.

His heart began to race.

After all this time, he'd finally found his way back to her.

After all this time, he'd finally allow himself to be consumed by her love. His usual rejection of tenderness was now to be rendered useless as he soon hoped to listen to the melody of intimacy where the only lyrics were his name and obscenities that clung to her lips.

At least, that's what he hoped her reaction would be.

In the momentary seconds he had to plan their reunion, he imagined the thousands of types of greetings he could potentially receive. Magnolia had every right to be mad at him. She had every right to be furious with him for leaving her stranded that night.

He was prepared to hear any verse of any song in any tone, as long as she was the one to sing it.

Draco opened the door, eager to be welcomed by her smile.

But when he laid eyes into the dark interior, it almost looked as if no one had resided there at all. A summer breeze swept through the window of the darkroom. The curtains were closed.

"Magnolia-"

He cut himself off once he was the outline of her underneath the covers. Her back faced him as she lay unconscious.

Why was she sleeping in the middle of the bloody afternoon?

He hated seeing her surrounded by the sickly color of grey that the walls were. He hated the smell of books and the furniture that had collected dust over the years. He hated everything about the room.

Narcissa even made sure that Rosalie didn't have to clean it.

Every moment Lia spent in this house was dangerous. What he couldn't understand was the story she had told to keep her cover.

He saw her sleeping in a bed of lies, entangled with the sheets of secrets and complications as small breaths left her swollen lips.

"Magnolia," he slowly caught the edge of the blanket, moving it so that he could properly see her face, "darling, wake up..." Draco whispered, afraid to disrupt her slumber. Her features could barely be seen in the little light the room provided.

He carefully pulled some of the fabric off of her to reveal her fully clothed; gloves, a long-sleeve turtleneck, pants, and socks. It was unusual for her to fall asleep like this from Draco's experience. When she was with him it was always his t-shirt and underwear.

Perhaps she was cold.

The boy took it upon himself to bring his hands to behind her knees and on the back of her neck, attempting to carry her away from this disturbing room.

Her eyes jolted open the second he made enough contact.

Out of impulse, she removed herself from his gentle hands, seizing her wand that lay at her bedside table and a trembling glove holding it up to his face.

"If this is another sick trick-"

"It's me. It's Draco," he put his hands up in defense as she climbed off the bed, getting as far away as possible, "You're safe."

It's like the name held no meaning to her anymore.

Her hair was knotted, her cheeks were hollow, and the bags under her eyes were deep as she backed into an armchair that was next to the dresser, "How-How did you get here?"

He kept his hands at eye-level as took in her features. Lia looked terrible.

"I've been looking for you. I'm sorry you're here. I didn't know-"

"Yeah," she jerked her head to the side, a crazed look embedded in her glassy eyes, "I figured."

He didn't know what to say. An apology wasn't enough.

"Can you put your wand down, darling?"

There was a pause.

"No."

He took a deep breath in.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Magnolia," he shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, "You believe me, right?"

Lia's lip quivered as she broke her gaze from the boy that reminded her of him.

"I-I don't-" she stammered, "Draco- I can't-"

"How about we get out of here, yeah?" He nodded, taking cautious steps towards her, "Let's go to my room-"

"No."

She said it in almost a yell.

"You shouldn't be here, Magnolia."

Her voice faltered, "I wouldn't even fucking be in this house if it wasn't for you!" The door was only creaked open a smidge as she raised her voice, "I'm staying here-"

"No," Draco shook his head, unable to stand the atmosphere in the room any longer as he hastily came towards her, snatching the wand out of her grasp, "We're leaving, come on."

He didn't remember her having such a temper when she spoke to him, but what he couldn't comprehend was what looked like repugnance in her eyes.

His cold hand came around her wrist, a shocked look on her face as she pushed him away, "Don't touch me, Draco, stop it- Get off!"

Her gloved hands punched his chest away before she stumbled back.

He stared at her in disbelief, his insecurity emerging onto his features and contempt washing over hers.

"I thought you'd be more excited to see me," he clenched his jaw.

She turned away from him, a hand coming over the sleeve he had touched. Draco licked his bottom lip in frustration and tried to meet her eyes.

"I just want space right now-"

His hands flew to the back of his head as he exasperated, "You've had plenty of space for months-"

"Stop-"

"I love you, Magnolia. I want to be with you-"

"If you really loved me you would have walked away from this life the second I asked you to," she snapped her head in his direction as she cried through gritted teeth, her tears were no longer confined by swollen eyelids and shaky breaths, "We could've run away together. We could've been together."

"They threatened every person I love if I didn't do what they said," he shot back, "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't look for you and I would rather be a Death Eater than see you hurt because of me."

"I would have happily spent the rest of my days on the run if I had you by my side."

He was quiet.

The butterflies that used to flutter in her stomach had transformed into wasps stinging at her memory as she gazed at him.

She tried to contain her heavy sobs as she kept her hands to her chest, trying to make herself smaller than she was. Lia saw a blurry outline of him through her glassy eyes, Draco so desperately wanted to comfort her.

"I can't stand to see you in this room, darling," Draco offered his hand to her, "please."

Her deadened eyes stared at his palms.

Magnolia wanted to hold it. She missed his touch, his embrace.

If he had arrived earlier, she would've lept into his arms without hesitation, but her hidden skin was a reminder of everything that had gone wrong.

"You don't know what I've been through," she shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."

Draco quelled his own frustration.

What could she possibly have undergone to deny him the simple touch?

"Then help me to," he patiently breathed out, his other hand extending her back her wand, "come with me."

She couldn't keep pushing him away. She knew that.

"No touching, okay?"

"Okay."

Draco nodded as she declined his palm, taking back her wand with a steady reach.

Lia squinted her eyes as she sauntered out into the hallway of the manor, Draco observing her intently as he walked at her side. She always managed to stay a couple of feet away, the boy minding his distance.

They were both silent as they saw Seymour and Narcissa turn the corner.

Soon enough, they reached his room.

"Go ahead, I'll get your things."

An appreciative twitch of her lip appeared as she nodded and opened the door to see his bedroom. Her eyes scanned the place, it was just as she left it. Her eyes stopped as she saw the bathroom door.

"Draco-"

But he had already left.

~

"Where is she, mate?" Theo knocked on the frame of the door as he leaned against it.

"My room," Draco muttered, "I don't think she's in the mood for visitors though."

Nott noticed his friend's cold demeanor. Draco saw her jewelry on the bedside table, accompanied by his journal that he had been searching for.

"Is she alright? My father was telling me about her, she's been quite the student for Bella-"

"I don't want to know what my aunt is turning her into, Nott," Draco snapped, "this isn't the life I wanted for her."

Draco stood up, facing his best friend with a glare. Theo got the memo.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he sighed from the doorway at the blonde's distracted behavior.

He held the leather material in his hands before he saw the previously untouched half of the book to be tampered with.

Magnolia had written in it as well.

He swallowed nervously as he saw his last entry from December 20th of last year.

On the next page, her handwriting was distinctly different, the font more intricate with each letter written in cursive.

_february 2nd, 1997_

_we were so close, draco._

_where were you?_

_-m. morningstar_

There it was; the reaction he so feared.

Draco's chest was tight.

Magnolia probably hated him. Maybe that's why she was so on edge.

Her handwriting was informal compared to her letters, but clearly, she still addressed him through the note.

He flipped the page.

_february 9th, 1997_

_your aunt used the cruciatus curse on me last week._

_i keep asking myself where you are, or if you'll come, but i still wake up every morning without a single word of news._

_so I'm pretty fucking pissed at you._

_your mother is nice though. she brings me breakfast in the mornings when i don't go down._

_hurry up and come home._

_-m. morningstar_

Bellatrix torturing her was the only thing he could really process from the letter. He should've known better than to think she was at that school.

He blamed Snape for making the order to take her.

They should've caught both of them, not just her. If they did, maybe both of them would've been free.

The fire of her attitude that he so adored was burnt onto the pages as she scolded him through the parchment.

_february 16th, 1997_

_when i first came here, i thought being one of bellatrix's victims was bad. it's even worse when you're working alongside her._

_i hope she's never brought you on one of these trips._

_she forced me to watch a woman die today. she wouldn't let me look away._

_i should've stopped her, maybe i could've saved the lives of that family. two of them are downstairs as i write this._

_maybe it's my fault though, i offered myself up as one of the real morningstar's. i told the death eaters i wanted to work for the dark lord. i thought it was the only option._

_it was selfish of me to lie. i saved my own neck, and in turn, that woman died. i didn't even know her name._

_i'm no better than peter pettigrew. this is the exact same thing he did to harry's parents._

_i should've died. it's not fair that they have to suffer for the things i did._

_your mom probably thinks i'm a bitch, but i think she and seymour see through the act._

_how do you do this?_

_-m. morningstar_

He observed a distinct symmetry within her words and his old ones. Their narratives were scars that were inadvertently alike, two inexperienced souls that had been tampered by the dark arts.

Magnolia was too kind, too good to have to blacken her soul.

He continued.

_february 21st, 1997_

_sorry, i can't write you poetry. i always did wonder how you made such despondent times feel artistic._

_when i packed, i didn't take much. i'm happy i brought your journal, it makes me feel like i can talk to you through it._

_your father came home a few days ago, your mother doesn't seem too pleased. she and i have become good friends. she took me to the garden today._

_i wonder when you're coming home._

_bellatrix has me in the dungeons almost every day now. she wants me to learn the torture curse in a couple of weeks. she says i'll get brand new 'mudblood' test subjects to practice on._

_i miss you._

_-m. morningstar_

He skipped more pages, afraid to read more about what she was forced to.

_march 7th, 1997_

_i hope you don't mind if I sleep in your room. your mother told me to switch._

_your father and i had a conversation today. it wasn't pleasant. he asked if i was a virgin. who even fucking asks that?_

_on a happier note, i'm glad to have a sense of familiarity. the room of requirement doesn't have such a large bathroom or your closet._

_give me a fashion show of your suits when you get back._

_after dinner tonight your mother even showed me your baby pictures. do you think our children will be blonde as well? or do you think they'll inherit my dark traits..._

_i do hope you never have to read this._

_come home to me, draco._

_-m. morningstar_

_PS- sorry if you're out of cologne, i like to spray it on my pillow._

His father was vile, he'd certainly deal with him later.

But a doubtful grin couldn't help but creep up onto his features, he'd let her become drunk on his cologne any day of the week.

The mention of a future together beyond the limits of teenage love ensured her devotion to him. She had already gotten along with his mother, it was the only good thing to come out of her visit with his family.

Unfortunately, the next page wasn't as charming as the last.

_march 16th, 1997_

_i'm ashamed of what i did in the dungeons today._

_i didn't mean to._

_but bellatrix kept screaming._

_she wouldn't stop._

_i didn't know what to do but listen._

_i didn't wish for you to have done the same thing to someone, theo was your friend, but i need to talk to you about it._

_i understand now, i understand what you went through and i'm sorry for ever doubting your heart._

_you and i are the same. we didn't have a choice._

_maybe now we can compare wounds, exchange secrets that we'd both rather stay buried._

_i hope you're safe. i hope you're happy at hogwarts._

_i miss you so much._

_-m. morningstar_

Her inability to go as far as Bellatrix would like her to was something she took pride in. Instead, she had begun to shut the light out, inviting the shadow of a demon to fester in her chest.

Draco skipped several entries until he reached a day not too far from two weeks ago.

_march 29, 1997_

_your father irks me in a way i can't explain. i'm beginning to understand the loathing you have for him._

_he has no respect for personal space, perhaps it makes him feel richer and more powerful than he already is to have a woman at his fingertips._

_don't worry, i can protect myself._

_it's every other moving thing in this house i fear for._

_theo's father is nice. he tried to teach me wizards chess before dinner. apparently, a lot of the people here knew arazmus and ophelia. i look like ophelia according to your father._

_lucky, right?_

_if they knew who i was, i don't know what they'd do. I'm most afraid of your mother's reaction above all. i love her so much._

_but i love you even more._

_-m. morningstar_

Draco looked up from the page, running his fingers against the side of his mouth. He knew what she was doing. She would focus on the smallest and nicest things to outweigh the wickedness that surrounded her.

It was clear to him she felt guilty. She didn't mention her work with Bellatrix in this one. He wondered how grave it would have to be for her to not take accountability. She was always one to own up for her mistakes.

He turned more pages.

_april 8th, 1997_

_if i had to list the things i've done to save my own skin and maintain my cover, i'd fill up these pages with no room for more._

_i don't know how much longer i can keep this up. i hate being here._

_you'd hate me if you knew how much pain i've caused._

_the worst part is, i have to pretend i enjoy it._

_but i can't tell if I'm pretending anymore._

_the allure of darkness is overwhelming._

_please forgive me._

_-m. morningstar_

Lia couldn't pour herself onto paper as her lover did, she was only able to convey a fraction of the fear that she felt. If she had Draco's tongue, she would've been able to scream through the pages with a pitch that suited the rhythm of his drumming heart.

There was no one to protect her against Bellatrix, Lucius, or every other dark wizard who roamed the halls. She had to bandage her own wounds, wipe her own tears, and still put on her best face every day.

When Draco looked down at the book, a page had been torn out.

There was nothing left but indents on the next sheet.

What was Magnolia hiding?

Before he could ask any more questions or ponder the last three months she spent in this house infested with death eaters, he was interrupted by a familiar cry and loud smack.

 _Narcissa_.

~

Bellatrix apparated into the room that had its hinges knocked down to see her sister sobbing underneath a thin white sheet, naked as a shirtless Seymour threw Lucius across the side of the room.

Narcissa clutched a hand to her face, the top of her cheekbone beginning to swell.

The madwoman quickly connected the dots as she sent sparks flying in the direction of the two men, all of them with their wands out.

"He's _mine_!" Bellatrix screeched as Nott threw a punch at Lucius before running back to Narcissa who now stood modestly with the blanket over her shoulders in the corner of the room. Her wand was in the pile of clothes that sat next to the floor, she had no way of defending herself.

Lucius aimed at Lestrange.

"Expelliarmus," Draco appeared from behind his aunt, disarming his father, "What's the meaning of this?"

Magnolia had followed the boy there and began to listen from the hallway.

The man seethed as he scowled at Narcissa and her beloved, "Ask your mother."

Lucius was outnumbered with the most murderous witch of the century pointing her wand at him. There was no point in him fighting back, not with Draco next to her as well.

The boy looked to his mother who was standing alongside Seymour, his bare chest visible with a sheet draped over her shoulders. Her right cheek was a dark shade of red, something Draco was familiar with seeing throughout his childhood.

Narcissa shook her head at her son, embarrassed that he had to see her involved in such a scandal.

He was too young to stand up for her then, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"If you lay a hand on her again, I will kill you," Draco's chest rose and fell rapidly as he dug the end of his wand into his father's neck. Once he touched the flesh, underneath the collar of his shirt revealed burn marks from hot water, but no one seemed to question it.

"She's a harlot-"

"Please," Bella spat, "as if you didn't sleep with Ophelia."

"You slept with Lia's mother?" Narcissa called out from behind them.

"Oops," Bellatrix gave him a sadistic smile as she listened to the creak of floorboards. It was obvious to her that Magnolia was listening outside the doorway. An idea flashed through her insane mind as she let out a cackle, "I think it's time for your final test, Morningstar. You can come out now."

Draco's brows furrowed as Lia appeared, her eyes locked onto Lucius as he stood against the wall, helpless.

"Lia," he let out a smile, "you wouldn't let them hurt-"

"Don't call me that," she spat and clenched her jaw.

Bellatrix took an interest in this interaction. It was the first time she'd seen them in the same room for some time now, and Lia was covered head to toe in clothing.

"Get your wand out, Maggot."

Magnolia did as she was told and pointed it to Lucius, ignoring Draco who did the same right beside her.

Narcissa called out to her sister, "What are you going to do, Bella?"

"I'm not going to do anything," she tilted her head to the side and let her guard down, Draco being the only one to have his father at wand point, "Morningstar is."

Bellatrix grasped Lia's wrist, pulling the sleeve off to reveal the burned skin. She saw the same marks on Lucius's neck, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

Lia stood there, terrified as she was compelled to look at Lucius for the first time since he had been inside of her. It made her want to crawl out of her skin.

Draco's eyes lingered at her now exposed wrist, "I don't understand. Your skin, Magnolia-"

"Be a good boy and stand by Cissy, Draco," Bella shot a look to him as Lia kept her aim at Lucius, "it's just us girls now."

The boy followed the instructions, grabbing another piece of fabric to further cover his bare mother with.

"Bellatrix," Lia muttered with eyes polished with disgust, "I don't know what you want me to-"

"Kill him, Maggot," Bella whispered in her ear, "you know the spell. I don't need a peek at your pretty head to see what he did to you."

Her eyes widened as Lucius began to tremble at the ends of her wand, his son staring in horror.

"I- I can't- He's- He-"

Bella sneered into her face, "You think you're the first woman this has happened to? How do you think Draco was conceived? Toughen up."

Seymour, Narcissa, and Draco couldn't hear the conversation between the two, but it was clear what was happening.

"Don't make her do this, Lestrange," Nott Sr. called out, "This isn't her battle-"

"Oh, but it is," Bellatrix screamed at him, turning back to her apprentice, "How do you think every woman in this house has survived this far? We fought. When someone tried to strike us down we got up and we stuck back."

Ms. Zabini was a prime example of that, Lia couldn't imagine what Bellatrix did to the men that wronged her.

"You wouldn't dare," Lucius sneered, wavering her confidence, "You don't have it in you."

His statements only angered her further. Lia hated being this close to him. It was terrifying.

She'd blink and in the split second of darkness, he was there. His body was pressed upon her as the coldness of the glass pushed against her back. His hands were separating her thighs as she screamed, the water getting increasingly hotter as she used wandless magic to defend herself-

She had to stop the nightmares that played anytime she shut her eyes.

The taint of darkness wasn't a flattering look upon her cheeks.

"Go on, puppet," Bella yelled, "do it!"

"Bellatrix, don't do this-"

Draco listened to her pleas, his heart aching. He didn't care for his father, he would have gladly let him die after all they'd been through, it was his lover that he worried about.

"Think this through, darling."

If there was a fraction of the old Magnolia left in the girl, Draco knew she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of taking someone's life.

But Draco didn't know her. Not anymore.

"I said, do it!"

" _Avada Kedavra._ "


	46. chapter forty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sneak peeks at chapters before I post them, as well as lives and polls and me asking you guys questions, find me on IG! batshitasian_

It never occurred to anyone that she'd follow through with the deed.

Lia cried for mercy that day. She begged for even a hint of compassion from the man when he demanded the treasure that was between her thighs.

And he disregarded her pleas.

So she didn't grant him the humanity she once prayed for either.

A flash of green light brought Theodore Nott to the doorway. His stare lingered onto the now lifeless body of Lucius Malfoy that was sprawled onto the floor, courtesy of Magnolia.

"Good girl, Maggot," she kicked his torso over so that he was facing upward, "You've done well."

Narcissa had tried to turn Draco's face away, but his eyes stared wide at the sight, each person filled with an array of feelings.

This was the first time for the two boys to see death in it's rawest form.

"Is he- Is Lucius dead?" Theo stammered, looking out onto the mess as Bellatrix blew a piece of hair out of her face.

For almost two weeks now, Magnolia had been waiting for the sharp blade of emotions to pierce her idle and paralyzed flesh to rid her of the numbness she felt, but even after taking someone's life, no sword had not emerged. She waited for seconds after to feel a sense of sorrow, but it never came.

A seed of darkness grew in her stomach.

"Tell your friends to not come to this floor, son," Seymour requested as he heard footsteps approach the doorway. Theo shrugged his jacket off, putting it around the naked woman and following his father's instructions.

Lia felt invisible needles prick her skin. It troubled her.

As Theo came to guard the door, Draco tore himself away from his mother, "What have you done, Magnolia?"

She pulled him back, "No, my boy-"

"Can't you see she's clearly-"

"Son," she solemnly bowed her head, "give her space."

Narcissa saw Magnolia's reflection from a mirror that lay across the room, it was then and only then when she understood. The burns, the hiding, the shame; it was all too familiar.

Lucius owed her the satisfaction of his death, but even in the grave, she would never be granted that solace. Justice would not be served through her eyes.

Magnolia was still shackled to him with clasps of iron that bruised her wrists with reminders of what he took from her, and she refused to break that chain with something as delicate and valuable as her forgiveness. Instead, she would thirst for control to compensate for his actions, and it would only be quenched by more power.

It was an earlier one of Bellatrix's lessons; if she had power, no one would hurt her.

"It's done," Lia muttered to herself, her face unreadable, "he's dead."

"Don't pout, child," Bellatrix picked up a few strands of dark, knotted hair from Lia's shoulders as the girl flinched, "You've proven yourself to-"

"Bella," Narcissa stepped forward, "let her be."

Lia turned around and loosely gripped her wand as she waited for their reactions.

No one was the slightest bit fazed at the apparent affair happening between Seymour and Narcissa. All anyone could look at was the blank expression painted upon the body that lay next to Lia's feet.

Bellatrix had her heel poking at the deadman's shoulder. They were all silent until Theo began to block their classmates.

"Blaise, get back-"

"Holy shit," he stood and narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him,

Lia looked to the side, irritated with tears in her eyes as she saw the dark boy's reaction.

Magnolia left the room without a second thought.

~

The rage and frustration were indescribable.

She let her mind race in different directions, dragging itself down roads of reprehension, never looking back to the damage that had been done.

"Magnolia!" Draco called after her.

Lia refused to go into his room. Even the doorway was too much to look at. She ended up in her old one, stuffing her possessions into a bag and slamming the door behind her.

"Magnolia," he rested his head upon the expertly painted door as he let out an unsteady sigh, "let me in. Talk to me, please."

His inclination to fix what had been broken wouldn't heal her wounds of malice that became infected with the venom of retribution.

But no matter the shade of her heart, he would still think it was worth protecting.

Her feet carried her to right outside the door. "I'm not doing this with you, Draco," she stated carelessly, "Go away."

"I'm not- I'm not angry at you," he kept his stare forward, listening for any sign of her, "My father wasn't all he was cracked up to be-"

"I know," she muttered. His father passed down the blame and the burden onto him, and all she felt when she heard his voice was the sound of someone she could no longer please.

"I want to see you," he cleared his throat, "open the door, darling."

There was a pause. It lasted for thirty long seconds. Through that time, Draco suppressed his urge to knock the damn door down.

He wanted to study her burns and brew a remedy so that she'd no longer be in distress by the skin she wore.

He wanted to study her tan features and distinguish her emotions, so her mind would no longer remain cluttered with words and submerged with sensations she couldn't comprehend. He knew with one glimpse he could decipher precisely what swept through her gorgeous head and silence the thoughts that were bombarding themselves at the gates of her conscience.

"I can't have you look at me," she breathed, putting a hand to the wood, "not after what's happened."

That was a white lie. Not only did she not want to be seen by him, but she also couldn't look back at him either.

It wasn't a reminder of the incident, only a reminder of what she could no longer be. She couldn't be a pure, unspoiled version of herself anymore.

He clenched his jaw as he looked at the wall ahead, "It was self-defense. You can't blame yourself."

Lia scoffed.

"Draco, he was unarmed," she exasperated, desperate to open his eyes and make him see her for what she was, "that was murder."

"He beat my mother, and he left those bloody burn marks all over you. He's had this coming."

She rambled, "It doesn't matter what he did to me, it doesn't justify me killing him. I'm evil. I used dark magic-"

"You're not evil, Magnolia. You feel guilty. Evil people don't do that," he reasoned, speaking to pine, "I've seen evil and you are far, far from it."

Draco's had unspoken secrets about his father. He hadn't dared to whisper them to another for it wasn't his secret to share. Rosalie was still in the manor, and she was the true victim.

Her glare hardened.

"Are you really that fucking blinded by your desire for me?" She shook her head and vexed, beginning to tear up. "Yell at me, scream at me. Fucking do something because I've been getting away with every wicked thing I've done in this house," she cried, her sobs vibrating upon the wood, "Draco, I don't want to go bad-"

"Magnolia," he frowned as his back rested on the barrier that separated them, "let me help you."

The blonde was silent for a moment as Lia felt a light thud against the door. Draco slid down and sat, defeated.

He had watched his father die, his mother bedding another man, and now the only person he wanted to speak to couldn't bother to be in the same room as him.

And it hurt.

"It's too much, Draco," she bit down on her bottom lip, "I just-I need time."

Her mind was too boggled with apprehension to recognize his sentiments regarding past events. The boy had been suffering too, in his own way, alone and afraid for months, wondering if he'd ever see her again.

He had hoped that through their reunion she'd pull him out of the mote he sat drowning in, instead, she choked in the swamp of her self-disgust.

Draco was left in the dark, secrets about his loved ones following him like a shadow every corner he turned.

His silence boomed volumes in the stillness of romantic longing and death that resounded through the corridor.

To grant him with the salutation of reassurance, she placed her palm against the door, hoping that he felt her affection through the wood, "I love you, Draco."

He remained quiet.

"Yeah," he muttered. Draco looked up to the dark ceiling, pursing his lips together in frustration as his lip quivered with a painful raise of the brow.

Magnolia awaited more of a response, but it never came.

He couldn't understand why he was shut out. He needed her now, more than ever, but the last thing she wanted was for him to lay eyes on her.

But she didn't feel guilty. She had no reason to, or, perhaps, she didn't have it in her to yield more emotions.

"Draco," Narcissa called out from the end of the hall, glancing at the doorway to the dismal room and evading the memories she had repressed, "May I have a word with Lia, please?"

Lia heard the woman's stern voice, scurrying away from the doorway at once. Narcissa was the kindest person she'd been around for the past three months, she had held onto the thought of quiet brunches with her every other day as a source of comfort.

Her image was surely stained with the events from today.

Draco grew loud, "Whatever you're planning for her-"

"Do not raise your voice at me, son. Not today," she discerned, watching him get to his feet.

Lia's heart began to race as she heard the muffled conversation.

"Alohamora."

And sure enough, the knob turned to reveal the striking woman in a new set of clothing.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed once she heard the door click, "I'm so sorry, Narcissa. I killed your husband-"

"Something I should have done long ago, my sweet," she took a careful step towards her and closed the door, knowing that her touch was most definitely unwelcome, "I should've been the one to do it."

"What?"

"I'm sure my sister mentioned it," she examined the girl, "You don't have to be afraid of me, sweetness."

"Bellatrix said that's how Draco was conceived," Lia muttered, her eyes tired and heavy from the tears, "I'm sorry he did that to you."

The woman nodded.

"I have my boy because of it and I've healed," she whispered, watching the plague of Lia's recollections become apparent, "You will heal too."

Magnolia came to the floor crying as Narcissa watched her painfully, kneeling as well. The two were a couple of feet away from each other as the sobs she withheld from Draco were now displayed to his mother.

Their conversation was inaudible as Draco waited impatiently outside the door, Theo coming to his side.

She trembled, "don't tell anyone. I'm already-already a murderer and to be labeled a- a tramp, I-"

"Lucius was a monster," she interjected and offered her hand, "Yes, you touched the dark arts, but imagine all the other women you've saved."

Lia eyed her palm as her ears buzzed with the consolations. Her eyes were swollen and red as she turned the other direction, hiding her face to the edge of the sheet, "I hate this. I hate my body- I-I hate it"

Narcissa's own scars burned with the remembrance of how it felt like to be used by the same man. The sensations of despising the skin you'd been gifted, rejecting the simplest of contact so that she wouldn't be reminded of the horrors she faced.

It was a tale that so many women had the misfortune of being able to tell.

"I know, Lia," hope glistened through her voice that was as rich as liquid gold, "I promise you, you will survive this. I have. Bella has. I know so many of your friend's mothers who've experienced this. You will not do this alone."

So she put her faith in Narcissa. She grasped her hand with her gloved one, the woman instantly wrapping her arms around her and bringing the teary girl to her chest.

"If Draco finds out-"

"My son is the least of your worries," she rubbed soothing circles on her shoulders, "I need you to be strong in these next moments, Lia. It will define your place as a death eater. It is the only way for you to walk out of this alive. They will destroy you to avenge my husband."

She furrowed her brows, "But I'm under Bella's protection-"

"That doesn't stop the scoundrels outside from doing their worst," she pulled away, taking her hands, "You must be the ruthless girl that my sister has trained you to be. You cannot show weakness."

The girl she was didn't die with Lucius today. It died when he took her dignity.

And it made her bold. It turned her into a force that would only spread the vines of retaliation on the precarious wall built upon her despondency.

Her skin was scathed by the imprints of violation and stained with the burns of the dead man's fingertips.

But she wouldn't let it define her.

She had to thrive. She had to become strong, dark, resilient.

She had to become dark to afford the opportunity of redemption.

"When we leave this room, you must appear fierce. Fearless," she brought her hands to Lia's cheeks and wiped the tears away, "Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

~

Theo came to Draco's side as he paced, "What's happening inside, mate? They're carrying Lucius out-"

"He's better off dead," he snapped, frustration dripping off his tongue, "Magnolia- My mother, I don't know what's happening."

Nott put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "She wouldn't hurt Maggie," Theo consoled him, "Blaise- I don't know how much he saw, but it won't be long before they find out she killed a death eater..."

"My aunt works for the Dark Lord," he sneered, bringing a hand to the back of his head, "my father was never of importance to him anyway. It's his friends I'd worry about."

"Why isn't she in your room? Why'd she move her things here?"

"-she doesn't like my room anymore."

Theo nodded, subtly trying to make sense of the softened voices of the two witches in the room next.

"I know you weren't fond of your father, mate. But if you need anything-"

"When are you going to stop acting like you're concerned, Nott?" Draco spat bitterly. "Be like the others. Mind your own business-"

The door opened.

Narcissa appeared first, a solemn look on her expression as Magnolia stared directly ahead.

"Lia will stay with Theodore for the time being," the woman stated, beckoning her to him.

Theo's head tilted in question as he stepped aside for the girl who didn't acknowledge either of them. Her stare seemed unburdened by the circumstance.

Draco stepped forward to protest, "Mother-"

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Draco," she nodded at Theo to take her to his room as her son's face was washed in the rivers of jealousy.

"What?" Draco gritted as he watched her walk beside him, his heart pounding.

"Let her come to you," she put a hand onto his upper arm, squeezing gently, "When she is ready, she will come forward."

"Why are you putting her in a room with bloody Theo-"

"Come now," she ushered, "Seeing as neither of us looks too upset about your father's passing, I'm sure Bella's planning a celebration downstairs."

~

"Drink this," Theo offered to her as she looked around his bedroom, "it will help with the burns."

She took it carefully from his hands, "Did you brew this?"

"Draco did," he paused, "It's in his stash of potions."

Impressed thoughts evaporated off her head, "Huh."

"I missed you, Maggie," he smiled and sat down at the couch that lay across the large room with high ceilings.

She looked up from the container of the potion as her lips twisted into a frown, "I heard what Draco said to you, by the way. He didn't mean it."

She couldn't be in the same room as him, but it didn't stop her from defending his character that was a diamond worn down by the sand dunes of stress.

"I know, love," his doe brown eyes softened, "And I will continue to pester him about his feelings until the day one of us dies. I owe that to him."

Lia tried to understand where he came from. It must take patience to see both sides of a coin. She admired that about him.

"Because he saved you, right?"

"Right," he nodded and jerked his head to the bathroom door, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She shook her head.

Magnolia felt dirty in more ways than one. She hated the thought of stepping into a shower.

"No."

"You'll reek if you go on like this," he joked unaware of the severity of the situation.

He didn't quite have George's touch.

So he observed the girl as she took a cautious sip of the bitter substance, swallowing it like liquor. With a wince, she turned back to him, "I just don't want to go in there alone."

But at the same time, she didn't want to turn around to see a man standing there.

His body was still clear in her head. The image of him standing bare in front of her before engulfing her in-

Then she thought about his corpse.

A more agreeable sight.

Lia thought about how it felt. The prickling at her fingertips as she maintained eye contact with her prey.

A flash of an unwanted emotion ran through her mind. Something along the lines of;

_Satisfaction._

_Pride._

_Pleasure._

She savored the taste of death upon her tongue. She savored it like the screams she'd conjure from the dungeon.

She shook the thought off.

"Personally, Maggie, I don't think Malfoy would be too happy if I accompanied you in the bath."

They had both fell victims to the torture curse at such a young age, it was something that would surely come up later, but it was the least of her worries.

Lia got up and rolled her eyes. She was glad to have a friend again.

"Leave the door open, talk to me the whole time, okay?"

He followed her lead, Narcissa giving him specific instructions to do so.

As she took a few steps towards him, he playfully wiggled his nose, "You do reek-"

"Oh, shut it."

~

A cloud of smoke emerged between the blonde's lips.

A few days had passed. Not a word was exchanged between Draco or Magnolia. People hadn't seen much of her as of late, and Bellatrix never shrieked for another lesson.

"I still can't believe our parents are sleeping together," Theo plopped onto Malfoy's sofa in front of the fireplace.

Draco had the cigarette between his fingers as he uttered under his breath, "And I still can't understand Magnolia is staying in your room."

"I'm proud of you for keeping your distance, mate," he nodded, "you know it's good for her."

After the death of his father, Narcissa had grown strict about him seeing her. If it was a different circumstance and Lia actually desired to see him, he wouldn't have hesitated to see her every day.

But the distance was per Lia's request.

He didn't understand what he did wrong.

Lucius' death wasn't a sad occasion, just an unexpected one.

Since that day, he'd been pondering on why he didn't do the deed himself. He should've been the one to kill his father, but then it struck;

He wouldn't have been able to. He'd spent months trying to kill Dumbledore, and each time he was a coward, just as Bellatrix called his father.

He hadn't stood up to him a day in his life. It had to be her.

Not to mention his Aunt's reaction when he'd disobey direct orders.

"It's like distance is all that's been happening all year," He shot him a glare. "How is she, anyway?"

The brunette shrugged.

"Talking," Theo watched him as he studied books of transfiguration that were sprawled out onto the floor, "What are you doing? Are those color-changing-"

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"Renovating his room," Blaise came from the doorway, a perfectly rolled blunt in his hands, "Funny thing to watch him struggle."

"You've teamed up with Zabini in my absence?" Theo scoffed with an overdramatized face of betrayal as he put a hand over his heart, "I'm crushed."

"Fuck off."

Nott laughed, "So what sparked your interest in interior design, Draco?"

"Lia's decided to be picky with decor," Blaise's brows raised as he began to shuffle through Draco's drawers, his hands hardly making any noise, "Where'd you put your lighter?"

"Try the cabinet next to the bin," Theo sighed.

"She's not that bloody high maintenance," Draco seethed, "she doesn't like my room, I'll change it."

"Don't you have other things to do? Shouldn't you be in school? Fixing the cabinet-"

"Another word out of you Blaise," Draco threatened, "If I have to rearrange and repaint my whole fucking house, I will."

Theo narrowed his eyes at the boy who sat snooping, "Isn't Blaise the one who threatened her a couple of months back?"

He tried to justify it, "I was horny and Pansy was fucking some other dude-"

"I'd piss off right about now," Theo suggested, watching Draco's face turn a dangerous shade of red.

"Oi, Malfoy," Blaise snickered as he pulled a few pieces of paper from the bin, "I think I found one of your love letters..."

His face fell once he skimmed its contents.

One side of the paper was torn, from afar he recognized the paper to be the one that was ripped out from his journal.

The parchment was stolen from Zabini immediately.

The three of them stood around it as it was gripped shakily by Draco's hands.

_april 11, 1997_

_at the yule ball, my biggest concern was who my date would be. i never thought that so much could happen in two years._

_if draco knew my shame he wouldn't want me anymore._

_maybe if i didn't wear that skirt or if i didn't wear that shirt lucius wouldn't have noticed me the way that he did. but he took me in the shower, i was completely bare._

_and i tried my best to fight him off, i did. i ended up using wandless magic, making the water boil both our bodies._

_i know how draco feels about hand-me-downs, and i can't imagine him wanting his father's leftovers._

_apart from this, i don't think i could fulfill his needs anymore. to be at the mercy of draco's fingertips- to have any man control me- i'd never let myself surrender again._

_i'm dirty now. i'm used._

_i'm sorry, draco._


	47. chapter forty seven

"What is this?" Blaise muttered as he took a hit.

It made sense now.

When Draco asked how Lia was, Theo couldn't help but dilute the unrelenting whiskey of truth.

Theo had caught her downing a bottle of pills only yesterday. When he asked her what they were for, she made the excuse of muggle medicine. He told Narcissa that afternoon, and Lia no longer had them this morning.

Furthermore, he discovered her punching her stomach in the mirror, it was obvious to him that she was attempting to terminate any sign of a fetus.

Not only this, but she had been drowning in alcohol from the Malfoy Cellar in the convenience of Theo's sheets. He would see her sprawled out on the bed, a bottle in her hands that were almost fully healed.

Lia had grown violent with herself, trying to erase the damage that had been done.

"Get out."

Theo tried to reason, "Draco, you can talk to us-"

"I won't ask you again," he looked up from the crumpled paper, "leave."

Blaise took an austere glance to Nott and nodded, "Come on."

But his best friend's fidelity didn't falter. Zabini, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to avoid Malfoy's wrath. His eyes were focused on the paper, making sure he read every line correctly, understanding her story, and praying to god it was a fabrication.

But the evidence was overwhelming.

Theo listened to the door click, aghast at what he had read. He knew Draco couldn't be alone, not now.

"I-I don't know what to say, mate," Theo pursed his lips together, his heart bleeding for the girl, "I had no idea that Maggie went through that-"

"It's not just this bloody room she hates," he scowled to the paper with sharp features, "it's me."

Theo tried to find the words as he put a hand onto his shoulder, "I know she's struggling right now, but she needs your support. After your father's death, she's hardly slept and maybe-- maybe if you talk to her-"

He was silenced as Draco grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and creasing the paper with the fabric.

"She doesn't want to see me, Nott. After all this fucking time I'd think you'd understand that." He sneered before Theo shrugged him off, startled at his animosity.

The brunette brushed himself down, scoffing at him.

"You're only making this harder for yourself, Malfoy. I'm trying to help you-- both of you-"

"But hey! She seems perfectly fine with you," Draco seethed, spite lacing his words, "so why don't you talk to her? Why don't you comfort her?"

Theo took offense to this, fingertips gliding over the corners of his mouth as he turned around for the door, "Come find me when you're ready to not be a dick."

He took only three steps away, three steps that Malfoy spent glaring at the back of Nott's head.

"Besides," Draco spoke through his teeth, "it's probably easier for her to trust a bloody fag."

He froze.

That was low. Even for Malfoy.

With a swift jolt of his hand, his fist collided with the blonde's jaw.

Blood graced his lip, Draco didn't retaliate.

"You must be really fucking desperate to be alone if you're going to push away the last bloody person who can stand you, Malfoy," Theo huffed, his brown hair trickling onto his face.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear it."

He left Draco to his solicitudes. However, the bleeding boy couldn't carry the weight of guilt towards his friend.

To be honest, he couldn't care less.

So he discarded it for a moment, redirecting the blame onto someone more culpable.

From that, his pain materialized into angry thoughts and guilty convictions.

Rancor notions he had withheld towards his father now justified as it bubbled to the surface of his hot skin.

His imagination conjured horrid images-- he needed to get rid of them.

The mark on his arm only enhanced the feelings that were already there.

From the room next, Crabbe and Goyle heard the splitting of wood. From the hallway, Blaise and Theo ignored the shattering glass. From downstairs, his mother listened to the thump of a cabinet being cast to the ground.

But no matter the wreckage and destruction, Draco made sure that no one would hear his silent sobs.

~

Three more days had passed.

Three days of processing.

Three days of sleeping in the guest room next to Theo's, waiting for a sign of her.

"Let me, Rosalie," Draco grumbled as he took the plates from her hand, helping her set the table.

The girl was ten years or so older than him, but it still looked like she aged faster than she should've. Her smile was faint as she protested his offer.

"Sir, it's alright, you don't have to-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he nodded, meeting her eyes for a quiet moment, "it's Draco."

Every holiday he'd visit was another inch he'd grown taller, she knew him since he was merely a child. In a way, she'd watch him grow up.

A grin graced her elegant features.

"I heard you've had quite a year, Draco," her words trickled off her tongue with an effortless blend of kindness, "how are you?"

The boy was making his lap around the large dining table when he kept his stare at the china he laid out. He held his temperance to shatter the fragile glass with the question.

Draco had to be kind to her. He needed to compensate for his father's sins.

"Nevermind that," he shook off the question, "and you?"

The two talked for some time, their conversation superficial. It was simply to pass the time. Draco's mind had floated elsewhere, more specifically to the girl who was making her way to the kitchen for the first time in weeks.

Magnolia had been avoiding him for days now, Theo was forcing her to come downstairs and eat; something she had been reluctant to do.

Calypso Crabbe, Gwendolyn Goyle, and Zora Zabini stood in the spacious kitchen with pine green accents upon black Marquina marble countertops, sipping on their afternoon tea.

"Did you hear what she did? The Morningstar upstairs? Used the killing curse on Lucius Malfoy at 16 years old," Mrs. Goyle raised her brows.

"Gregory told me he overheard Seymour's child talking to Narcissa about it. Apparently, Malfoy had raped the girl in the shower-"

"You receive what you allow," Zora snapped, "she was asking for it."

"Ms. Zabini, that's quite enough," Theo sighed with his hands in his pockets, Magnolia trailing at his side.

Lia's eyes narrowed at the three women. To gossip about the tempest that had transpired only weeks before was no longer a delicate subject. This wasn't the first time that she'd overheard people talking about it.

But she hadn't grown desensitized to the repercussions yet.

"Lucius was loyal to the dark lord," she continued as her friends put down their mugs, "more than we can say for you. You've been with Potter and his friends-"

Nott furrowed his brows, stepping in front of Lia, "She's been a spy and crucial to the Dark Lord's plans for years-"

Calypso butt in as the woman running the manor entered the room, "You think you're so special because you have Bellatrix doting all over you-"

"Cal," Narcissa put a hand to the woman's forearm, "don't be a bully. We all know you're jealous."

Gwendolyn giggled into her cup as she watched their interaction.

Zora rolled her eyes and scoffed. Crabbe's mother sent a glare in the children's direction. Lia came from behind Theo, Narcissa's advice echoing in her vexed head as she approached Zora.

"You saw how Lucius turned out after he wronged me," she smiled, "If your son is ever so inclined to blackmail me again, I'll make sure he ends up with a fate far slower and far more painful."

Lia killed the smug grins upon the ladies' faces, Theo carefully clearing his throat and chuckling.

A subtle nod came from Narcissa.

Word spread throughout the manor like wildfire; a girl had finally gotten revenge for what Lucius Malfoy did to her.

It wasn't something to be proud of.

She took a life, which wasn't a delicate task, but people now saw her as more than Bella's protégé, they now saw her as an equal, and soon, she would be.

"Come, Maggie," Theo called to her from the large door frame, "I'm sure there's food in the parlor."

Magnolia grudgingly broke her eye contact with Ms. Zabini, the woman infuriated with her remark.

"Enjoy your tea, ladies."

Theo had ignored his instincts to lead her by the waist as they turned the corner of the hallway.

"Don't listen to them, love," he muttered, "they don't know anything-"

A sweet laugh came from the dining area.

"What is that?" Lia furrowed, walking down to the corridor. Her hand clutched the side of the wall as Theo followed her. Her eyes eventually set onto Draco.

Theo hadn't told her they'd found the letter, how everyone found out the news was unknown.

A pit of jealousy formed in her stomach as she saw the scene in front of her.

Rosalie was grinning ear to ear as Draco spit out a joke that Lia couldn't hear from this far away. Her lipstick was red; the color of love and passion. It suited her.

What Lia couldn't put her finger on was why Draco was giving her the time of day. He wouldn't do this, not even with his friends. So what was special about the young maid that veered him to present her such attention?

Theo witnessed the envy on her features, the behavior odd. Normally, it was Draco who wore a tint of green.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Annoyance was laced in his words.

Lia was quiet.

After he failed to say 'I love you' back, she knew where they stood.

"No."

She stood for no rivals, however, her pride had grown to where she wouldn't be starving for his attention. She saw her claim on him as fragile, and almost invisible.

"You're hungry," Theo tapped her shoulder lightly, careful not to touch her, "you'll bite the maid's head off at this rate.

~

Draco sauntered through the large hedges that led to the garden.

His mother had given up on managing it since winter, but the spring brought new life and Rosalie didn't hesitate to tend to the sprouts.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy- _Draco_."

"Rosalie," he nodded solemnly, noticing the watering pail in her gloved hands, "no wand?"

"I'm traditional," she nodded.

Draco never looked at her for too long, it brought back nightmares. He was surprised that his father hadn't driven this innocent woman to insanity.

"May I?" Draco extended his hand, the rings on his fingers reflecting against the sunlight.

She bowed her head with a smile, "Sure."

Draco began to gently water the plants that had freshly been packed into the soil. They were quiet for a few moments. The boy was once again consumed in thought.

He had been silencing the ripples of resentment that crashed on the shores of his conscience and dismissing the temptation to run to Theo's door and knock it down. It was the moon that drew in the tides.

More specifically, she was.

He hadn't laid eyes on Magnolia for days now. He was guilty of things he hadn't done, but he still didn't feel he had the right to disrupt her healing.

But each day he spent away from her made the waves churn into something bigger. There were storms. Soon, there'd be tsunamis.

He was dealing with the pressure bestowed on him from the Dark Lord.

His best friend was angry at him and his mother was splitting her time between her new companion and her son.

On top of that, he was coping with loss. However, it was an unusual thing to remain torn by his death and relishing in the freedom it gave him.

The only thing he wanted was to talk to Magnolia.

And the only person who didn't hate him in the whole manor was Rosalie.

If he could do right by one of his father's victims, maybe he could do right by the other as well.

He glanced over the woman who was squatting in front of a flower bed, "You don't have to work here anymore, you know."

She carefully stood up, "What do you mean?"

"I'd be happy to pay for anything you'd ever need in the future. I'd pay for all your living expenses, you and your entire family."

"I couldn't-"

"Yes, you can," he looked up, his expression unreadable, "You can leave this place."

"Sir-- this is too generous-"

"I can never undo what's happened to you here," Draco sighed, "So, please, take my offer."

There was a beat of silence.

"My papa is at St. Mungo's. I've been trying to pay for his surgeries-"

"Done."

The woman came to a light jog in front of him, placing a grateful hand on his shoulder, "Thank you so much."

He stiffened at the touch, the woman noticing and pulling back. Her brows furrowed in gratitude as she went the direction she once came.

He called out to her, "Before you go, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Rosalie looked back, knowing what he was going to say.

"What about, Mr. Malfoy?"

Her demeanor decomposed with the name.

"Magnolia Morningstar."

~

Lia and Theo stood at the balcony that overlooked the entire estate, the girl sipping a glass of water instead of a container of firewhiskey that had been pried from her hands only moments before.

"It's so fucking bright out here," she grumbled, "give me the bottle back."

Theo sat in the chair across from her, "No, I've been assigned to watch you-"

"Babysit me," her posture stiffened at the sight of the pair who mingled in the garden.

"Maggie, this is bloody ridiculous. It's ten in the morning and-"

His face fell once he saw what Lia was glaring at.

Draco had taken the watering pail out of Rosalie's hands.

Lia slammed her glass onto the table, running her tongue against the inside of her cheek and crossing her legs.

She drew her attention to Nott's distracted glare as she gripped the arms of the chair.

"What's up with you two?"

He shook his head, tearing his gaze away, "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're lying."

"It's nothing!"

"You never lie to me!" She exasperated, slumping into her seat with her arms over her chest, "What did he do?"

"Nevermind-"

"Answer me."

"Maggie-"

"Theodore-"

"He called me a- a-"

Her mouth dropped. He didn't need to say it.

"He did not," she gasped, leaning forward, "and what did you do?"

"I punched him in the face."

Her stomach churned, "One more word out of him and I'll-"

"What are you going to do? Confront him?" Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Stay put."

Her vigilant stare came back to the two in the garden.

Rosalie put a hand onto Draco's shoulder.

Lia's knuckles turned white.

"Draco's gotten real friendly with her recently, mhm?"

"Maggie, she's at least ten years older than him-"

Lia rolled her eyes, "Age hasn't stopped anyone before."

Theo fell silent.

Her intent was not to push him away to the point of indulging in the presence of another, only to grant herself liberty to return to him unblemished and rehabilitated.

Because how was she supposed to cauterize his wounds when she was still bleeding herself?

Watching him with the Rosalie only wrenched the dagger of her unrequited feelings deeper into the crater of her wound.

He had already moved on. He had already moved onto the help.

But after all, who'd want someone that murdered their father?

Who'd want someone that had been handled by their father?

She knew Draco knew of the incident. Everyone did.

Lia assumed he no longer desired her due to the status of her chastity. If she was repulsed with herself, why wouldn't he be?

~

_"I hate you."_

_"No you don't," he muttered as he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, pushing her onto the bed._

_The two lovers were bare underneath the thin, white sheet that encompassed them._

_"Draco," she grinned, running her hands through the hair on the back of his head, lightly tugging as he nipped at her collarbone, "haven't you had enough of me for one day?"_

_He raised a brow._

_"I'll never have enough of you," he came back up, slowly connecting their lips._

_She grew inspired to take his wrists that he had pinned down to her sides and flip them over, so that she was straddling his lips, the blanket falling off the top of her head._

_A throaty laugh emerged from Draco's lips. She showed him the same treatment, peppering kisses onto his chest as she intertwined their fingers._

_"Don't you have any patience, Magnolia?"_

_She rolled her eyes._

_"You started it."_

_So he let her continue her work, sucking tenderly on his pale skin and leaving bruises in her wake. Eventually, she let go of her grip._

_"Well," he wore a smirk of satisfaction as he hooked her chin up with his finger, "you look lovely on top of me, princess."_

_"We made it," she grasped the fingers that caressed her face, kissing inside of his palm with a smile, "leaving wasn't too bad, don't you think?"_

_His thumb ran over her bronzed cheek, avoiding her earnest discussion._

_"I think... I'm hungry," he ran his hands down to her hips, "And the food in Paris is exquisite, but I'm craving a particular kind of delicacy."_

_Her eyes fluttered to a close as she connected their lips, Draco's hand traveling along the curves of the girl._

_He flipped them over so that he was on top once again. His kisses grew more ravenous with each swirl of their tongues. It felt different, the way he held her, the way he kissed her._

_Soon, the prickle of a beard was felt on her face._

_The smell of aftershave struck a familiar nerve._

_Draco did not smell of aftershave._

_His father did._

_When she opened her eyes, Lucius was hovering above her._

Theo awoke to a piercing scream.

"Maggie," Theo rushed to her side, gently shaking her shoulders, "Wake up, come on."

Her eyes jolted open as she swatted his hands away.

"Get off! Stop Please-- Please- I can't-," she began to violently kick the covers off, Theo putting his hands up in defense.

"Love, it's just me," he backed off, seeking to meet her eyes, "it's okay. You're safe, Maggie, it was a nightmare-"

Her chest rose and fell frantically as she nodded her head, "Nightmare? But he was-"

"Nightmare," he kneeled at her side, "breath with me."

"I thought I was- Draco, he-" she stammered.

"Hey," a bead of sweat dripped from her brow, "it's just me here. You're okay. Breathe."

She inhaled on his command, him taking deep gasps to encourage her, "I'm okay."

Lia began to steady her breaths.

The ice of her past had hardly frozen and was still too thin to be walked upon, Theo could see that. He stayed at her side, nodding in approval as he maintained eye contact.

"Drink this," he rummaged through the bedside drawer, "it's a sleeping draught. It will take away the night terrors."

She tried to lighten the mood.

"Who are you?" Lia took the small bottle from his hands, "Potions master?"

"Very funny," he raised his brows, "are you alright? Do you want to talk about-"

"No," she said hastily, only realizing afterward how rude it sounded, "no, thanks."

He examined her face, then looked her up and down. The covers had landed on the foot of the bed as Theo pulled them back, "Try to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

Nott licked his bottom lip and sent a kind smile in her direction before making his way to the other side of the room. Nott had been sleeping on the couch for countless nights now, she had taken the king-sized bed since she'd arrived.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch?" Lia mumbled as she had the sixth sleepover of the week in his room.

Theo ran a messy hand through his hair as plopped back onto the leather sofa, "Nonsense."

She clutched the pillow to her chest.

"'Night, Theo."

"Goodnight, Maggie."

She laid to rest knowing Lucius would also be asleep, six feet beneath the ground. But it didn't ease her precarious mind.

The nights she spent staring at the ceiling for an answer to how she would repair herself rendered her useless, Magnolia never thought it would result in death.

Still, his passing wasn't enough to undo what he did.

So she drifted off to sleep.

~

A knock ordered Theo to begrudgingly open the door, "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"I heard her scream from the room next and I-"

Nott's glare hardened, "You shouldn't be here."

The blonde stood in a plain shirt and sweats as he held a book in his left hand, "She took the sleeping draught, did she not?"

Draco had been listening outside the door.

Theo almost laughed, "So you're her stalker now?"

"Fuck off," he shoved past him, their shoulders colliding. The brunette clenched his jaw as Draco tenderly laid his eyes on her, both of them now withdrawn, "How long before she wakes?"

"A couple more hours," Theo gritted, "she took the whole draught, she should be knocked out."

He laid his eyes on the girl who clutched a pillow to her chest, her dark hair sprawled out onto the covers.

She resembled an angel sleeping upon the clouds.

"I'm going to stay with her tonight," Draco pulled up the armchair from a few feet away from her, the one she requested Theo to sit in for so many nights, "I want to spend as much time with her before... tomorrow."

Theo's resentment towards him hadn't faltered, but for Magnolia's sake, they kept the fighting to a minimum.

He rested against the doorframe as he observed the two from afar, yawning, "I'll be next door."

"Nott?" Draco whisper-yelled.

"What?"

He reluctantly strung together his words.

"I'm sorry for being a dick." He muttered, quickly meeting his tired eyes. "That was unfair for me to call you-" he grimaced, "you know what."

Seeing Magnolia struck him with guilt, she wouldn't have wanted him to treat his best friend this way.

Theo raised his brows in amusement as he took his pillow and blanket from the couch, "You're a self-righteous prick, you know that?"

An annoyed grin came to Draco's face.

"I've been called worse," he shook him off, bringing his full attention to the girl in front of him. The door clicked to a close, leaving the two together for the first time in ages.

He ached as he looked at her, but at the same time, butterflies danced in his stomach. It was bittersweet to only have her while she was unconscious.

The boy caught his words in his throat, unaware of what to say. He had rehearsed this moment a hundred times, but he always thought she would be the one to speak up first.

"H-Hello, my love," he let out a shaky breath, "I've missed you."

Draco refrained his hands from reaching her dully parted lips. That was his favorite part of her; her lips.

He admired the way they moved.

He adored the way they'd sing to him.

He cherished when they were swollen from being made love to.

He loved every word that shot out of them; scolding him, teasing him, hating him... loving him.

And if he closed his eyes, he could still feel her upon him.

He took notice of her palm that lay facing upwards, her fingers gently curled and her skin completely healed.

But it seemed like that was the only thing that had mended recently.

He didn't touch her.

"I brought this for you. We had a copy of it in our library," he took his stare to the book that sat in his lap, running his fingertips over the sundered binding, "You read it to me that day at Tomes and Scrolls; the one about World War II."

He didn't await her reaction.

"You already read this part of the book to me, but I need you to recall the brave soldier who continued to fight," he flipping through the pages, licking his thumb to find the right spot, "No matter how many bullets were fired at him, no matter how many enemies snuck in through the night, he kept on fighting. And I need you to do the same."

_"'He marched through the trenches, each foot..._

_And through the wreckage was a glistening..._

_Waiting for him back home was a beautiful babe..._

_She professed her love to him through words of incandescent..._

_The veteran asked himself, 'If he didn't fight, imagine all the things he'd missed?'"_

Two hours passed; two hours of the happiest he'd been in ages.

He shut the book.

"You've probably heard enough of my voice for one night, huh, Princess?" Draco leaned forward from his seat, resting his elbows on the mattress and letting it dip.

She stirred in her sleep.

"Do you remember what I wrote about you in my journal? I'd admire you as you laid just like this, in nothing but my shirt, and adorned in my love bites." He let out a weak smile and narrowed his eyes. "I wish we could be like this again."

He bowed his head down, his forehead lightly touching the covers as he summoned the courage to face her dormant grace once more.

"Concerning what you wrote in the journal entry, I don't blame you for what- what happened. You are not at fault," he struggled to get his words out, "surely you must know that my affection for you is beyond the bounds of such earthly things."

The girl let out a deep sigh, her hands coming closer to his. Through this, he began to feel a lump forming in his throat, his eyes becoming glassy with each word he uttered.

"I understand your need for time, and I'll be wary to not grow impatient, I'll wait. But Magnolia, I will not- I will not be a walking reminder of what has been done to you- because I can't- I can't- "

He dug his fingertips into the bridge of his nose as his body trembled with heavy sobs. Draco didn't have it in him to finish his sentence, even imagining anything she had endured at his father's hands was unbearable.

"I know when you see me," his lip quivered as tears refurbished his cheeks, his brow painfully furrowed, "you see him, and you haven't a bloody clue what it does to- to me. I'll take fucking Polyjuice potion every day, I don't care."

Her anguish visited his heart, and he witnessed that pain, even upon her resting features. It took him several minutes to compose himself, his hands desperate to reach out to her even for a minute.

A second.

A moment.

Draco took a deep sigh and shuddered, "And maybe it'd be better for us to part ways, but I assure you, no other suitor could replicate even a fraction of what we share."

He surrendered his head to the sheets with his comment, hoping to rest beside her once again. He felt her shift and a delicate wind escaped her lungs as her hand roamed around the covers. Eventually, she found what she was looking for.

He was paralyzed upon her touch as her fingertips laid on top of his Dark Mark, arresting him in her fragile grip.

For once, he wasn't afraid she'd slip through his grasp. Instead, he was afraid he'd fall through hers.

He continued his monologue.

"You were always the better of the two of us. You still are. I have faith that one day you'll look at me like you used to." Draco paused, taking her hand and putting his lips to the back of it, "I will never understand the horrors you've endured in this house, but I will wait for you. You won't have to face this cruel world alone. Not as long as I am alive, angel."

There was a long silence as he watched her eyes move underneath her lids.

 _Angel_.

A term to describe innocence, virtue, grace.

Things she thought had been stripped from her.

But they weren't. They were just hidden.

He would wait for them to emerge again, and through the time, he'd learn to love every aspect of her, every dark impulse, every immoral instinct, he'd adore.

After the whole ordeal with his father, he still looked at her with an unbreakable reverence.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, it will in no way lessen my love for you. You do well to remember that."

~

By the morning, Draco was gone.

She awoke to the familiar leather covering of their journal.

A sketch of charcoal was drawn on the inside. It depicted Magnolia; sleeping and at peace with her hair stretched out over layers of pillows.

And in his sophisticated handwriting at the corner of the page it wrote:

_Know that my tongue no longer demands to taste every piece of you,_

_I do not need your body,_

_for I worship your soul._

A voice hindered her sharp thoughts.

"Come, Lia. They're all waiting downstairs," Narcissa knocked against the door, "Bella is to start the ritual."

Her once porcelain soul that contrasted with her skin was about to be marred by an array of violence, the ink of the Dark Lord now allowed to leak into her veins.


	48. chapter forty eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was was needed to establish relationships and such, hope I don't bore!! Also if you came here from wattpad let me know!! I'm new to Ao3 too hehe

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Bellatrix Lestrange stated in front of the crowd, "She took a Death Eater's life, and now, it must be replaced with her own."

"Another life devoted to the Dark Lord," Seymour muttered solemnly. The mark on his arm stung with regret as he took his place next to his son. Draco stood on the other side of his best friend. 

Nott was still bitter about his actions and was still adjudicating the idea of forgiveness.

Theo noticed this gathering to be similar to the one they had when Draco was recruited. The aura of wickedness and cruelty stung the air, nipping at the more innocent souls in the ballroom.

Narcissa urged the girl forward with a slight clearing of her throat, "Go on, Lia."

She snapped out of her trance, erasing any sign of fear from the glint of her eyes as she addressed the crowd.

Their faces reeked of judgment. She quelled her stage fright. 

"I, Magnolia Morningstar, pledge to devote my life to serving the Dark Lord," she stared straight ahead, "I have earned my place amongst your ranks. From this moment on, I will not be swayed by personal sentiments. I live to serve and accomplish that which has been called upon me for." She gulped, the finality of the vow further tending to the seed of darkness within her, producing a sapling. "The Dark Lord is my life now. I will not disappoint him, lest I be cast from his company and punished to the full severity of his wishes."

Bellatrix grinned arrogantly, leaning to her ear in a whisper, "Your arm, Maggot."

Lia complied.

Zora Zabini snickered to her two friends, "I wonder how many times she practiced that speech in the mirror..."

Cal and Gwen raised their brows, all three of their sons at their sides. 

Draco darted his glare in their direction, the mothers unquestionably envious of their children not being chosen. 

Narcissa made her way from her sister and was soon at Draco's side, "Close your eyes, son."

He shook his head, preparing himself to see Magnolia in such pain. 

Bella brutally grabbed her left arm, placing the tip of her crooked wand onto her dull skin. Her eyes were tinted with insanity as she breathily muttered the spell.

"culterm fadem tenobra..."

Out of instinct, she pulled her hand away, but Lestrange's grip didn't falter. With a coursing shock, liquid fire was seeping into her bloodstream, electrifying each vein.

Draco gritted his jaw; his fists clenched at his sides. Concepts of retribution in his subconscious wanted to rip the wand out of his pocket and stop the ceremony at once. Still, he knew the consequences of retaliation would further degrade his family name. 

Her arm trembled as she took in a sharp breath, her lip quivering as she tried to refrain from her face twisting in agony. 

That was sufficient to trigger a response from Draco. He drew his wand out of hiding, "I need to stop this-"

"Malfoy," Theo clasped his arm, a threatening tone in his ear as he looked to Narcissa, "It's not safe."

She put her hand on top of his clenched one, graciously taking the wand out of his grasp. She shot a look at Seymour, who cleared his throat through the silence and put an arm over Draco's shoulder.

"Stand down, son. It's not worth it," Nott Sr. said subtly. 

Draco shook him off, irritated at the term he'd used to address him. His mother appeased him with her hand around his, squeezing lightly. 

The boy turned back to Magnolia. 

Soft, warm skin was kissed by the mark of the father.

The pressure of the wand alone threatened to overtake her; it was rendered a miracle that she didn't lose consciousness from the weight of the lost souls and the inhumane exploitation of innocents that the weapon bore. 

Her eyes crushed shut to block out the look upon Draco's face.

The burning fire began to extinguish and was transcended by sharp, stabbing pain. Curved black lines formed in contrast to her unblemished forearm with stinging nettle to emblazon a depiction of her swayed allegiance.

Bella took the burden of her wand with a refreshed sigh, an awakening as she jolted her eyes open.

"It is done."

An audible sigh escaped Narcissa's lips as she squeezed her son's hands.

"Why isn't the Dark Lord present, father?" Theo muttered underneath his breath.

Seymour kept his gaze forward, "We'd be wasting his time by killing one of his own, then replacing it with another. Lestrange saw it fitting."

Bellatrix's voice boomed. "Morningstar will accompany Draco in his task," she paused, looking directly at her nephew, "ensuring the death of Albus Dumbledore."

The young Malfoy's eyes widened as Lia felt a pit in her stomach. 

"Mother-"

Narcissa interrupted, "It was not my choice, Draco."

The crowd began to murmur as it slowly dispersed, Magnolia evading Draco's stare. Her arm had a tingling warmth to it.

"Bellatrix," Lia caught her attention, "I can't work with Draco. I don't think I can-"

Her tutor came eerily close to her, "You will do as the rest of us have done; get over it." 

Lia fell silent. 

She believed the most abhorrent task would be to receive the mark, but the real turmoil wouldn't plant itself within her until later. So the ink began the race towards her heart, ready to infect the organ with contempt and malice.

"Yes, Bellatrix," she muttered, her head bowed.

"Put the Dark Lord before your feelings, Morningstar," she released her with her chin held high, "you are not a victim. You are a survivor. Do not disappoint me, Maggot."

With that, she made a lethargic exit, her hips swaying. Theo noticed her absence, immediately coming to her side.

"Maggie," Theo jogged, "are you alright?"

The girl pulled the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt down. "Fine," she sighed, "Come on, the train is leaving in a few hours. We should go."

Seymour and Narcissa were quietly mumbling something to the blonde as three loud voices began to echo throughout the room. 

"Blaise, you stay away from that girl," Zora called to the back of his head as Calypso and Gwen did the same with their sons.

Lia furrowed her brows as she looked to Theo.

"Actually, Zora," Narcissa said calmly, coming to their side, "Gregory, Vincent, and Blaise will accompany her, just as they have Draco all year. My sister's request."

Magnolia looked at the three boys, eyeing each of them up and down. She could hardly focus on the disappointment of her new clique when Miss Zabini rose once again.

"She spent her whole life denouncing the old ways-"

"I was a child," Lia snapped, leaving Theo's side as the rest of them watched the scene unfold, "I lost my family and had to survive. I grew up in a fucking orphanage and didn't know who I was. I didn't have a choice."

They were left in silence. 

Draco kept his eyes on Magnolia as she neglected his existence. He knew exactly how she felt right now, but she was too busy arguing with a grown woman. Blaise had a smug smirk upon his features, damn well knowing the outcome if he were to make a sound.

"That's quite enough, ladies," Seymour interjected, "come now. It's time to get to school."

~

Draco Malfoy observed her from the other side of the compartment. 

Every time she moved, every time her lip twitched, every time she blinked, every time she breathed was noted to him.

He had grown out of the habit of infatuation. It was replaced by a provocation to love obsessively. 

She peered down at their journal, holding it sideways and giving the parchment a blank stare. He couldn't tell what was going through her head. 

He questioned what she thought of the drawing.

Did she like it?

Did she love it?

Did she hate it?

He couldn't tell. 

The art of legilimency was no use of him when it came to her anymore; her mind perplexed him. 

It was a puzzle; one she was constantly moving the pieces around, creating different depictions so that it wouldn't congregate on one thought for too long. 

Some pieces were smaller than others, some had dull edges, and some had sharp ones. Some were colorful, and some were grey. Each part was a memory she either wanted to erase or cherish forever.

And he wondered if he fit into that puzzle. 

He watched as Theo came and sat across from her, blocking his view.

It didn't matter, though. He could still enter Theo's mind, which meant he could listen to their whole conversation.

"You're going to have to speak to Malfoy soon, love," Theo muttered across from her, Crabbe and Goyle following him in and sitting at the table diagonal on the other side of the aisle. 

Lia quickly flipped the leather book down, Theo knowing what it was.

"I'll talk to him later," she shrugged passively, "Besides, I'm sure he had other things on his mind."

Theo rolled her eyes at her jealous tone. 

Draco furrowed his brows. 

What was she talking about?

Nott rested his elbows on the table, trying to meet Lia's gaze, "I know this is hard for you, and I'm so proud of you for being strong this morning-"

"This isn't strength, Theo," Lia scoffed, running a hand through her hair, "I betrayed my friends."

"They've gone months without a word from you. They deserve an explanation," he paused as the car door slid open, "Hermione has been worried sick-"

"Oh, Blaise--" Pansy giggled, "stop it!"

Blaise took a seat next to Goyle, his long legs in the middle of the aisle.

Lia turned her eyes away and looked at the scenery that was outside. She was new to their whole dynamic, and she didn't understand where to fit in.

Crabbe looked up from his drink, "Where have you two been this entire train ride? It's been hours--"

"You wouldn't know, mate," Blaise smirked to himself, grabbing Pansy by the hips and pulling her on top of his lap, "you're a virgin."

She laughed, "Unless Millicent finally gave in-"

Lia diverted her attention back to her and Theo's previous conversation and sunk in her chair, "Well, I'll be stuck in a fucking dorm with Hermione and Ginny tonight, so it won't really matter, will it?"

Blaise snickered as he put his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "Someone has an attitude."

The girl's smile came to Lia as she looked her up and down, "Reminds me of someone else when they got the mark, huh, Malfoy?" 

She called out to the blonde, his gaze diverting from their direction immediately. 

Magnolia's brows furrowed as she turned to the crowd, "If this whole plot is supposed to be some sort of secret, you all aren't doing a very good job of keeping it that way."

"Well, Blaise tells me everything."

"Everything," she glared at him, their eyes meeting for a moment, "mhm?"

Both of them knew exactly what they were referring to. 

Besides Draco and Theo, Blaise was the only other person who knew Lia's true blood status. One word from him and her cover would be completely blown. 

"Poor thing can't keep his mouth closed-"

He changed the subject, "That's not the only thing I can't keep closed."

They all wanted to gag. The only person whose love life wasn't going to absolute shit was Theo, and he wasn't too repulsed by a happy couple.

"What is that, Lia?" Pansy gawked, getting off of Blaise's lap and squeezing herself onto the seat next to her. 

Her hands snatched the journal from beneath her loose grip. 

"What are you-"

"Look at this! It's a drawing!" Pansy teased, sarcastically putting a hand over her mouth and going down to the other end of the car, "Draco, have you seen this?"

Lia was on her feet immediately. Theo had the urge to pull her back, but the boys knew not to lay a hand on her. 

"You little bitch-"

The blonde furrowed his brows at Pansy's advance as she positioned herself on his lap, "Draco, I'm serious, isn't it gorgeous-?"

The boy sat staring forward, trying to ignore the girl. A wave of confusion was clear on Blaise's face-- on everyone's. 

Magnolia was taken aback, seeing her so casually upon Draco as she flipped through the contents. 

"I'm not dealing with you," she spat, snatching the journal out of her hands, "you're not worth my time."

Lia did her best to ignore Draco as he swallowed apprehensively. 

"Well, I certainly am worth someone else's time," she chuckled as she went further to put an arm around Draco's shoulder, their faces too close for comfort. 

"Alright, Pans', I think you made your point," Blaise beckoned to her. He was on his feet, Lia beside him as she gritted her teeth together. 

Why the fuck wasn't Draco pushing her off? 

She bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing the winds of jealousy that fluttered through her. 

"What?" Parkinson tilted her head to the side, innocently, "I'm just making sure if Lia's gonna be a part of our little gang that she knows everyone's history with each other. It's not a secret that Malfoy and I have an extensive one-

"Well, you've been running around in this crowd for- what- sixteen years with nothing to show for it?" Lia laughed, getting closer to the girl's face, "I've been here for three months, and I'm already a branded death eater."

"Maggie, come here," Theo tried to calm her down. He knew how impulsive she'd been behaving recently, she went through phases like this often. 

Since she hadn't spoken to Draco, Magnolia wasn't aware that the Dark Mark intensified her emotions.

Pansy stood up from the boy's lap with a blush upon her cheeks, "That doesn't mean-"

"And what have you done?" She continued to attack, a grim pout on her face. "Fucked every guy in this compartment?" Lia crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that your only accomplishment here?"

"Oh, shit," Goyle nudged to Blaise, "the girls are fighting!"

"Shut the fuck up, man." 

"At least I didn't have to get raped by my boyfriend's dad to be relevant-"

Silence.

Draco stood up instantly. 

Theo followed suit, placing a firm hand on Blaise's shoulder and sneering into his ear, "You had no right to tell her that, mate. It's none of her business."

An uncomfortable stillness wafted through the air as Lia remembered what Bellatrix had told her earlier that day. She'd get over it. She had to. 

Her expressions were drawn unclearly, whatever emotion it expressed was a mystery. 

In her head, she wanted to rip out Pansy's fucking tongue. 

"Maggie," Theo said gently, "she's not worth it."

Parkinson felt a weight on her conscience as Draco drilled his eyes to the back of her head. A vein of hostility had emerged onto his neck, but he kept silent, not saying a word this entire interaction. 

He knew that if he gave in to the appeal of knocking the lights out of Blaise, Magnolia wouldn't hesitate to do the same with Pansy. He knew what the mark could do to her, and it was impressive that she demonstrated such discipline to keep a monster within her cage.

Parkinson distinguished her faults, "Morningstar, wait-"

"Spare me the girl talk," Lia scoffed, taking her hands from across her chest, "I don't want to hear it."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Do me a favor," duality laced her words as she glanced to Draco, who stood behind her, "keep your hands off things that aren't yours." 

She clutched the journal and made her way to the sliding door at the end of the compartment.

Draco hastily undid the jacket of his suit, exiting in the opposite direction, unable to tend to the wounds that Pansy had reopened.

His best friend ran his tongue against the side of his cheek, "Parkinson," Theo started, "you keep your damn mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and scurried out with her boyfriend.

It wasn't often you'd see Nott even raise his voice, but he knew this was only the beginning of the quarrels to emerge with this new accumulation of people. With Lia in the picture-- with two death eaters in the picture-- there was no telling of what issues could arise.

Crabbe didn't hesitate to speak up.

"Who's gonna tell Pans' that Blaise doesn't have a dad..."

~

Students began to file out of the Hogwarts express. 

"Harry, look," Hermione urgently hit her best friend's shoulder, "is that--?"

"Lia."


	49. chapter forty nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a Dramione fic also coming to Ao3 that significantly better written hehe "Intemartecium"

_Nana,_

_I'm not going to apologize for anything I did at Malfoy Manor. I did it to survive._

_I need to ask you a favor. It won't be an easy task, but it's for the best._

_Erase their memories for me. I'd do it myself, but I'm under too strict of a watch._

_I love you._

_Protect yourself. Don't let strangers in. Sever all ties to me._

_And for the love of God, stop bringing men from the pub home. It's too dangerous._

_-Lia_

~

"Come on," she tugged his sleeve, something close to a smile on their features.

"Why is she with Zabini?" Ron perked as he came up next to them. They observed her strutting her way back to the castle, Blaise and Theo at both sides with Crabbe and Goyle at the edges.

Draco was nowhere to be found.

From the corner of her eye, she met Hermione's glare, but only for a second. Through it, Lia was issued with the fragility of their unspoken forgiveness.

"Lia!" Harry called out, starting at a light job before Ron pulled him back, "What are you doing, she-"

"Harry-" Hermione put a hand to his shoulder, "let her go for now."

Ron jeered, hurt, lacing his stare, "This is ridiculous. Mum was asking where she'd been for Easter. Not to mention Theo disappearing as well. Did you see the look on George's face when he said he wasn't coming?"

"Let's go," Harry stammered, "we'll see her in the common room. Whatever she's doing, there has to be an explanation for it. She wouldn't just..."

Their conversation was drowned out by the waves of bustling students getting off the train as well. Lia swiftly drifted past them, each step an unsatisfied bite of the food of joy she longed to remember.

This didn't live up to her fantasy of being reunited with her friends.

"Maggie," Theo came behind her, muttering underneath his breath, "Harry's calling you-"

"Nowhere in my task does it mention me maintaining my friendship with Harry Potter," she whispered back to him, "If the Dark Lord is ever to trust me, I cannot be honest with Harry."

"They've been waiting for you for ages-"

"Then they can wait longer," she snapped, "I'd rather be distant than lie my way into life again." Lia scratched her forearm clothed by her sleeve; a tingling itch had been pestering her since she had been on the train.

"What do I tell them?" Nott gritted. "When they see us together, they won't take it well, not when Harry's been suspicious of Draco all year. I'm already a Slytherin and George- George..."

His voice trailed off, their discussion only loud enough for the pair to apprehend.

Whatever this meant for Theo was beyond her. He would deal with the repercussions on his own. Everyone had to make sacrifices for the cause.

She spoke, trying to mimic the voice of a heavy heart.

"Say your goodbyes," she said blankly, "If it was Draco alone, maybe you could've found a way to stay neutral-- but we don't have that privilege." Lia sighed. "Not this time."

His hands found their way to his pocket. From behind them, he could feel the stare of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Yeah," he gulped, licking his bottom lip.

It wasn't safe for either of them to continue the way they did before.

There was no escape from their lifestyle; all he could do was support Lia and Draco in any form that he could.

In his mind, he owed everything to him. And at the same time, he felt a pang of certain guilt for not taking the mark. Maybe if he fought hard enough- fierce enough last summer, he would've been able to spare Maggie the consequences of loving a death eater, of becoming one herself.

He watched her with reverence in his eyes. He would not see her negatively for what she had endured. Instead, he would admire her for coming out of it alive.

She turned away from Theo and onto the taller boy on her opposite side.

"Tell Crabbe I can take my things once we get to the castle," she grumbled to Blaise, "I have a feeling I won't be spending the night in Gryffindor tower."

~

Lia slammed the door of her dorm room, completely skipping dinner. She could hear the footsteps of her friends trailing behind her.

The pessimistic air masked itself with the fragrance of her perfume as she began to pack the last of her belongings from her dorm. There was no room for her here. She knew that.

"Lia," Harry barged in, Ron following as Hermione pushed past the two of them, "Where have you been? What are you doing-"

Hermione took a jacket from Lia's hands, "Are you packing?"

"Like hell, she is," Ron exasperated, taking a few steps to her and ripping the case out of her grasp, "You only bloody arrived. You left us no note, no explanation-"

"You sound like your mother, Ron," Lia mumbled, snatching back her bag, "I'm fine. I just had to go for a bit. My nana thought it would be better if I got away from Hogwarts..."

The mark on her arm was now stinging; the prickles had only intensified from the train. She was aware of it the whole time they spoke, it was almost distracting.

"Why were you with Crabbe and Goyle earlier?" Harry came from the door frame. "Why didn't you come to find us on the train?"

"Am I not allowed to have other friends?" She rolled her eyes and took the jacket from Hermione. "I'm not staying here, for now. I have to go."

"Go where? Disappear for a couple of months again?"

"Harry, I've been through hell-"

"We've been so worried for you," Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, trying not to overwhelm her, "But I'm sure Beauxbatons wasn't that horrific, Lia."

Vexation spread through every word that was exchanged.

"No, don't worry, I'd understand if you didn't respond to any of our letters either," Ron replied sarcastically, "I know I'd be distracted by all the girls there too-"

"I'm not talking to you guys about this. I've told you already," Lia said to the ground, shoving her sweater in her bag, "Nana thought it'd be best if I got away from the whole wizarding world scene of Dumbledore and You-Know-Who and stuff because it's dangerous."

"Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, Lia," Harry approached her, "He makes it safe. As long as Dumbledore is here, we stand a chance against Voldemort-"

"We shouldn't have to be 'standing a chance' in the first place," she shot back, "we're kids."

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Harry countered. "Why didn't you reply to any of our letters? Why did you go to Theo on the train and not tell us? Why are you shutting all of us out-"

"I don't want you guys anymore. Being your friends, it's- it's so fucking exhausting. Harry, we were eleven when we went searching for the sorcerer's stone. The Chamber of Secrets-- Going back in time- It's too much."

"But we did it together," Hermione furrowed her brows and crossed her hands over her chest, "every time we came out alive and together."

Lia zipped her bag shut, "I don't want this life anymore!"

"Is it because of me?" Harry straightened.

Lia paused. Her soul burned.

She could feel it.

It started on her arm and crept down her leg and up her neck. She felt a flash of rage, then a flash of grief, then a flash of relief, but she couldn't pinpoint one feeling.

"Can you stop with all the questions-"

"Lia," he repeated, "is it because of me? You're- You're practically my family and I-- I mean, you understand why I've been wondering where you've been, right?"

Hermione noticed her silence, "It's because we miss you, Lia. We're your friends."

"I don't have friends anymore," she let out a scoff, finally tucking away the last of her things, "I don't have time for friends."

Ron nodded, "Right, but you have time to be with Theo and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle."

"I'm sure Malfoy is included in that bunch as well," Harry spat, beginning to turn around and taking his fingertips over the corners of his mouth, "Is this because of him? Are you really that gullible to let your boyfriend cut you off from your friends?"

To put to words what was going through her head was like to explain birth; impossible.

The statements that had been propelled towards her at dangerous speeds clouded her mind with perpetual thoughts that couldn't be silenced. It impersonated the feeling that Bellatrix would gift her as she screamed into her ear.

The atmosphere was deafening to Lia. She had seen so much- done so much.

She had an overwhelming appetite for blood.

"Malfoy isn't cutting me off from you-"

"Then why are you leaving us again, Lia?" Hermione took a hand to her forearm, her fingertips slightly grazing the concealed dark mark, "You owe us an explanation-"

"Leave, then," Ron shrugged, taking a step away from the door, "Go 'head, I'm sure they'll take much better care of you."

"He doesn't mean it."

"I'm sure he does, Hermione."

"Go," he jerked his head to the door, "Leave."

~

_Lia,_

_You've been bold, I see. Tell me, has the mark affected your powers? The spell they use to give you the mark can alter your visions. Have you had any as of late?_

_And I will fulfill your request._

_This should be the last you hear from me for a while. I trust you will find your way back to me when it is safe._

_I love you, child._

_-Oceanne_

~

"Parkinson," Draco caught her wrist before she entered the stairwell, "we need to talk."

At the same moment, Lia had made her way down the corridor, and her mind swarmed with emotions as Harry chased after her.

Before she stormed out, words were exchanged. Words that neither of them could take back. They had pent up their blatant resentment for months now. The rejection of their friendship wasn't taken lightly.

Harry and Ron fought constantly, but it was never to this caliber.

They insulted Draco to start. Soon enough, they were on the topic of her spending time with nasty Slytherins. Then, they got to the topic of Theodore Nott.

Ron had a lot to say.

Lia wouldn't stand for it. Not when he had sustained the last of her sanity as she pulled herself out of the depths of her mind in Malfoy Manor.

"Look who's finally getting handsy," the familiar voice giggled.

Lia recognized it anywhere.

She followed the echoes of her mirth until she reached the corner and stuck her head around.

Draco's hands laid against the wall, trapping Pansy Parkinson against it and whispering something into her ear.

She couldn't see the expression he wore, but seeing her's was adequate.

Pansy was smiling, the flirtatious grin that disturbed Lia since the first year.

The Gryffindor felt a twinge in her stomach as her eyes diverted to the wall illuminated with a torch. Through this, she saw Harry's approaching shadow.

She clutched her bag tighter to her side, going in the opposite direction.

She felt like her heart had been sliced open.

Her mind was crippled with images of violence. Impulses of bitterness made a home in her veins, the sight of Draco with another provoked whispers; tear, cut, rip, burn.

She questioned how far bones could bend until they break.

Lia compelled herself to the room of requirement.

"I will not hurt you, Parkinson," the blonde sneered into her ear, "but should you ever speak to her like that again, I will not protect you."

"Please," she let out a bold scoff, "as if Crabbe and Goyle would go so far as to hurt me-"

"Magnolia would," he took his eyes to hers and glanced at his forearm, "you don't know what she's capable of. Do you know how angry I've been with this thing on my arm? It's the constant need for destruction. That will begin to eat her alive. So I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

"Malfoy!" Harry sneered, drawing his wand, Draco doing the same, "Get away from her."

"Up for round two, Potter?"

"Oh, Harry," Pansy said sarcastically, now free from the cage of Draco's arms. The brunette paid no attention to her as she skipped to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "My hero." She winked. "Shh, don't tell the Weasley girl."

"This is your fault," Harry stormed towards him, "This has all happened since you bloody met her."

"Thought you'd be on your knees in the headmaster's office around this time of night."

"Lia disappears for months, ignores all our letters, comes back with you and your friends, and she hardly can look me in the eye. What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Can't you pick on someone your own size, Potter? You know, maybe a little closer to the ground?"

Harry continued to smother him with impertinence, neither Ron nor Hermione there to stop him.

"Where did she go, Malfoy? Did you take her?"

"Why? Jealous, Potter?"

A fist flew.

~

Draco entered the room of requirement with a lit cigarette in hand, a haze of smoke seeping out of his lips.

As he bitterly coerced his legs to carry him down the path that led him to the vanishing cabinet, he laid his eyes on an unexpected sight.

Lia lazed on the large sofa with the journal open and faced down upon her stomach.

Her sleeve was rolled up, fingertips tracing the mark she had gained only that morning. She had spent the entire day mourning its consequences.

The boy stood silently as he stared at the top of her head, dark curls trickling down the arm of the couch.

A rare feeling of warmth erupted within him.

"Magnolia?"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice and compelled herself upwards. The journal fell from her stomach, closing itself on her lap.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," she diverted her stare away, "I'll go-"

"I came here to work on the cabinet," he spat out, his impatience masked by aggression as he put the cigarette away behind him, "you?"

She tore her sleeve down, "I can't stay in my dorm."

She stared at him and tried to dig for the correct emotion to feel.

The disease of jealousy and resentment were pulsating through her veins with a hint of longing, and the overpowering sorrow for her impertinent thoughts remained burdened with the liability of the ink on her forearm.

She put a palm over the clothed limb out of insecurity, as if he didn't also have that same mark.

"It burns, doesn't it?"

Magnolia was furious, disturbed, frightened, and humiliated at him all at once.

But it also pleased her to have beside her once again.

She shook the question off, "Give me the cigarette."

Draco furrowed his brows as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I was going to put it out. I don't want you to get second-hand smoke-"

"Give it."

He obliged.

She maintained eye contact with him as she brought it to her lips, Draco gulping tensely at the sight.

He brought his stare to her eyes, "Smoking is bad for you, darling."

"But you do it," she shrugged, inhaling the haze and narrowing her eyes, "I saw your whole collection in your room. Hope you didn't mind that I snagged a few."

She crossed a hand over her chest and held her elbow, holding it near her face.

"Anything that's mine is yours."

Lia almost laughed at his sentiment. "Such a gentleman," she scoffed, noticing the blood on his bottom lip, "Someone looks like hell."

Draco furrowed his brows together in annoyance, "Even Granger can swing better than Potter."

She paused, "Harry gave that to you?"

Magnolia brought a thoughtless hand to his disheveled face before taking her thumb and swiping against his bottom lip.

The boy stood frozen in front of her, her palm still against his cheek.

"What are you doing?" He muttered, looking down at her.

There was a careful exchange through their gazes.

This was the first time she'd touched him in months; he hadn't met the greeting of her embrace in so long. Before he could relish in the warmth of her hand, she pulled away and let the crimson liquid sit on her fingertip.

Draco's chest ached.

She kept her eyes on him, bringing the blood-stained thumb to her lips and licking it off.

Her eyes shut for a split second before she looked back up at him. His taste lingered on her tongue as she bit down on her lip.

The blonde's mouth gaped, his mind hammering with the drums of arousal.

His vocabulary abandoned him.

She turned away, letting the cigarette fall and putting it out with the sole of her shoe.

"I thought I'd come here and start wherever you left off. You know, now that I've been reduced from lover to victim to partner in crime," she raised her brows as she flipped through pages in his journal, finding the entry that described the vanishing cabinet, "But hey, at least you've found some other girls to occupy your time."

"Someone else? Magnolia, did you see what I wrote in-"

"I saw what you made for me," she swallowed, "I don't want it. Not if you're going to be giving attention to someone else as well."

Draco began to raise his voice, "You need time to heal. And I'm not pursuing anyone if that's what you're implying..."

She ran her tongue against the side of her cheek, slamming their journal shut, "Oh, so while I'm 'healing,' you're getting it on with Pansy? She was all over you today, Malfoy. Not to mention you and her in the hall-"

"It wasn't like that-"

Lia threw her arms in the air, "As if you haven't held me in that position before!"

"Pansy is trying to get under your skin. She's nothing to me," he exasperated, taking a step towards her, "you know I wouldn't do that to you-"

"Then what about Rosalie? You fancy the maid as well now?"

Draco's eyes hardened with the mention of her name, "She's a friend."

She felt anger bubbling within her. The glimmer of her polished eyes accompanied her shaky breaths, resentment pooling underneath them.

"You're a dick to your friends, Malfoy. I know when you're trying to impress someone and helping the maid with her chores is complete-"

"For you to even insinuate that my affections are shared," he seethed, taking another step towards her, "it's insulting..."

She countered him, erasing any fear she once had and restoring it with anger.

Their faces were close now. Close enough to see each other's frown lines, dark rings under their eyes, and a shared sense of deprivation.

"Then why were you so nice to her? What the fuck am I supposed to think?" She brought her fingertips to his chest, giving him a rough shove.

"Magnolia-- Take a breath for me, darling," Draco took the hit, hardly moving at her shouting, "the mark is intensifying your feelings. You're going to be okay."

"All I can think about is how you--" She pushed and spoke through gritted teeth. "don't want--" Another push. "fucking--" Again. "leftovers!"

Draco harshly grasped her wrists that were now punching his chest, tired of her attitude.

She tensed her jaw as he glared down at her, their stare deadly. Her fists were clenched, and her chin was up. His touch didn't scare her.

Then his eyes softened. He realized how he held her.

And there it was; the pity you could mistake as gawking at a hurt dog.

She hated it.

"I'm sorry, darling," he let go of her and took a step back, "I didn't mean to touch you-"

"Stop treating me like I'm so delicate. We both know you've handled me much worse," she muttered, turning away from him, "You don't even look at me the way you used to."

Draco shook his head, "You need your space, and I need to respect that."

"I don't need space anymore, Malfoy," she spat, rolling her sleeves up, "We can't afford me being sensitive. I'm over it. It happened, and I'm over it."

They shared another prolonged silence. Draco was bewildered about where they stood.

He wanted to touch her-- he wanted her to want him to touch her.

"You know I won't ask for more," he mumbled as she went to the couch and took her place across it, "You know that I am perfectly content with anything you give me."

"I know," she shrugged, fingertips studying at the mark.

He would harbor his feelings for her as the ship in the docks that await their captains. He would wait until she approached him.

"And you should know," he took a step towards the relaxed girl as she kicked off her shoes, "My kindness to Rosalie is because of her past with my father. I've seen more of her than I've ever wanted to. It is not my nightmare to tell, but you are not the only one who has fell prey to my father's hands-"

"Your father is my victim now," she met his eyes, "I'm not his."

More silence.

After his comment about the mark, she understood why she was acting the way she was.

But a thought nipped at her conscience; how much of her outbursts were really her? Did she mean any of it? Were her feelings real? Or did the corruption conjure such impulses...

Then her eyes began to water, but she didn't feel anything.

He was quiet as she blinked a few tears away.

"Shall I go?"

Lia felt his stare and rolled her eyes.

"Sit, Malfoy." She lifted her legs, beckoning him to occupy the space at the end of the long sofa. He carefully undid the button of his suit jacket, awkwardly finding his place beside her. "I guess Rosalie has the pass then."

Draco didn't respond. At that same moment, Lia placed her feet onto his lap.

He swallowed, not knowing what to do with his hands. She took notice of this and gave a nod of permission before going back to the ceiling.

His hands were familiar against her shins. She stiffened at the touch. He oversaw her, studying her body language for any sign of resistance.

A breath escaped her lips, a breath of relief.

She spoke in a whisper, "Are you ashamed of me?"

He didn't miss a beat.

"Never."

A shaky inhale was stolen from the wind as she nodded.

"I wanted to kill Pansy today," she muttered into nothingness, "I wanted to rip out her fucking throat."

Draco let out a slight raise of his eyebrows, "I could tell."

"If she touches you like that again, I'll-"

"I've already informed her, darling."

"Good."

Her words could be perceived as a joke, but her threats were not empty. He knew that.

He struggled to find virtue when she spoke.

She was blossoming into a rose as red as blood, and Draco was bleeding against her thorns. He drained his heart onto her petals, praying that his emotion would trickle to her pistil and replenish her roots to restore her compassion.

She was so cold.

"When I complete my task- our task," he corrected himself, "do you think things could go back to the way they were?"

"No," she replied, twisting the Malfoy crest on her finger, "Maybe if you didn't torture Theo and if we never got the mark and if Blaise didn't know I'm a muggle-born and if I wasn't fucked up by Bellatrix and-"

She stopped herself.

Maybe if he didn't shut her out, things would've been different. He wished he told her the second he got the mark; he wished he held her closer and didn't drive her so far as to suggest running away.

"I love you, Magnolia..." he took a gentle thumb against her leg, "Can't that be enough?"

She was numb to sentiments. Her mind was clouded with other things than young love.

"Can I tell you something, Malfoy?" She said smoothly.

His breath hitched, "Anything."

Draco's heart fluttered with the anticipation of what she might say next.

He no longer wanted to play the game of loving someone who doesn't love you back. Surely, there was another way to atone for one's sins.

He was tired of envisioning the imprint of her on his bed. He was tired of having words linger in his throat that he didn't believe appropriate to say.

He wanted to love her again.

Her words didn't match his thoughts.

"I enjoyed killing your father," She murmured blankly, throwing her legs from his lap and placing her feet on the floor, "And I feel no shame for it."

He was quiet as she slipped on her shoes.

"So tell me... can you still love me after knowing that?"

He didn't know what to say. How long could he defend her from her own destruction? At the same time, he was no longer burdened by facing the pressure of the Dark Lord by himself. It relieved him.

"Magnolia, the mark is-"

"I didn't have the mark when I murdered him."

"But you felt guilty after," he countered, sitting up as she stood, "Whatever you're feeling right now, it's because of the mark. You will control it. Its urges, its desires. Darling, it has a mind of its own."

An adorned touch silenced him on his cheek. He felt himself melt into the curve of her palm, her warmth giving him a false sense of humanity.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered, his eyes closing as he sunk into her embrace, "but I refuse to go back to a weak girl that needs protecting."

She left the room and brought her attention to more pressing matters.

~

Lia's heels clicked against the stone as she strutted down the corridor.

On her first day back, she would do what Draco didn't have the courage to do for months. She would ensure their survival as Death Eaters. She would be the one to have blood on her hands.

She wouldn't let Draco stain his soul with death, not when the devil's hands already discolored hers.

But her imprudence blinded her reality.

Dumbledore's office laid in front of her as she drew her wand from her pocket, ready to do what needed to be done.


	50. chapter fifty

The wand was steady within her grip.

Since she made her way to the room, her head had been spinning in endless circles of self-doubt.

The password hadn't changed from what Harry had told her it was. His office was exactly how he had described it as well. She made a note not to touch the licorice snaps. It had the familiar smell of old books and an underlying scent of firewood.

It seemed as if there was no one home. Her eyes wandered to the vast collection of books scattered over the walls, as well as many oddly placed moving paintings.

'What are you doing here?' A portrait sneered.

'It's a student! You're not allowed to be here without-'

'Oh, hush,' said another, 'it's getting late.'

She ignored them.

There was a rounded staircase that lined a wall of books. The headmaster's desk was cluttered, some drawers open with multiple books stacked on top of one another.

As she prepared for a duel, she remembered everything her late friend had told her.

_Keep your guard up at all times, Lia._

Cedric Diggory's voice rang in her thoughts, and somehow, it compelled her to recollect the person she once was.

Compassionate, patient, generous, moral.

At the same time, a pushover, sensitive, overbearing, and plain _fucking_ annoying.

Whatever feelings the mark enhanced, the yearning was the most prevalent one at the moment.

He had only ever taught her how to beat a student in a duel. He'd never expect her to use his tips as equipment for murder.

"What a pleasant surprise, Miss Morningstar," Dumbledore called out, his back turned from the top of the stairs, "Although, It's quite late, wouldn't you agree? You should get to bed before Ms. Norris catches you..."

He emerged from the railing and tottered down the right-hand staircase, Lia immediately hiding her wand behind her.

Surprise. The most important thing is the element of surprise.

"Good evening," she stammered out, a wave of uncertainty washing over her, "I-I came here to say hello. I know I've been gone for some time now."

Her confidence abruptly wavered. The man's croaky voice stirred a pot of guilt in her stomach.

"Harry has been distracted because of your absence," he spoke. "Your reunion was pleasant, I hope?"

Steady your breathing.

"However, I had a peculiar conversation with Madame Maxine," he tilted his head to the side, "She informed me that you hadn't enrolled at her Academy... but you weren't at Beauxbatons, were you?"

"Professor," she warned, clutching her wand tighter behind her.

"Tell me, where were you?"

"I--I don't know what you're talking about," Lia's cheeks flushed and her palms began to sweat, "the records that the Ministry provided clearly state--"

"I think we both know supporters of the Dark Lord have infiltrated the Ministry," he nodded, his eyes tired and dull, "What's happened to you, child?"

His words of concern weren't welcome. She couldn't think about what happened to her. She didn't want to. The coils of trepidation began to implant themselves in her subconscious, doubt festering its infection before being disrupted by a speech.

Maintain eye contact with your target.

Words of encouragement drifted through her head. She hated the voice they were supplemented by.

Cedric wouldn't tell her to do this. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

Angerly, she drew her weapon out from behind her.

"Take out your wand," she scoffed and focused her eyes on the old man. He didn't look the least bit surprised.

"You are certainly not the one I foresaw to attempt this," Dumbledore said casually, taking a step in front of his desk and holding his hands in front of himself, "How is Draco?"

Lia swallowed, her hands slightly trembling. "How did you-?" She furrowed her brows, wary of how much or how little her headmaster knew, "He has nothing to do with this-"

"Let him carry out his course," he sighed, "he is protected by more than you-"

"I won't let him take you. Draco-- he's good," she growled, taking an aggressive step towards him, "He hasn't done anything wrong. I won't make him a killer."

His eyes widened as her chest began to rise and fall, "There it is!"

"What?"

"Your _courage_ ," he stated, taking steadfast steps towards her, "In the most perplexing way, you do this out of love."

Dumbledore raised the ends of his robes, standing in front of the girl, "You love your friends as well, don't you?"

She breathed, her eyes becoming glassy, "No."

"I assigned you to be a member of the order almost two summers ago, Lia," he said matter-of-factly, "You are a friend. You are Harry's most trusted friend."

"And now I'm a death eater," she scoffed and roughly pulled her sleeve up, "How can I be his friend when I-- I- I betrayed him?"

There was barely a response out of him as he laid his eyes on the dark mark.

Severus had told him exactly what had happened; to send members of the Order to her rescue would have been suicide. It was now clear to him that she'd endured far worse than he ever imagined.

"You are not a killer, Miss Morningstar-"

"Then explain to me why Lucius Malfoy is dead," she shot back, the "I'm a muggle-born pretending to be some dead baby because I would've- I would've died- if I didn't-- if I didn't-"

He suspended her thoughts; steadied her turbulent mind that was about to submerge itself in the tides of sin. He knew what it looked like to watch someone spiral.

He felt a sense of responsibility for her ruin.

"Do you remember Cedric Diggory?" Dumbledore's arms came to a gentle stance, "Do you remember his smile? His voice? His laugh?"

The voice that had been in her head now had a face. His gentle face.

She felt a tug on her heart, "Don't you _dare_ bring him into this-"

"Diggory was a sweet boy-- a kind boy," he reasoned, his voice commanding yet kind, "He wouldn't want this life for you."

With the mark on her arm, it was as if she felt his loss all over again. There it was; the pang in her heart, the dizziness in her head, and the glisten in her eyes. Dumbledore was well aware of what he was doing. Manipulation was his specialty.

"You think I don't know that?" She seethed, taking a step towards the wizard. "You think I don't think about what he would've thought of me? I did what I had to do to survive."

She wanted to climb onto the tiles of every rooftop and scream into the heavens to be able to give him an apology for what she'd done-- what she'd become.

Because how could she say he was her friend and support the Dark Lord?

How could she say she _adored_ him when she was working against him?

Her old self began to seep through the cracks of her mind.

"I will not draw my wand on you, Lia," Dumbledore took a slow hand from his pocket and drew out the elder wand, Lia flinching at the sight, "we are on the same team, even though it doesn't look like it right now."

It had a quiet thump as he placed it on his desk and put his hands up to his sides.

She panicked, "What are you doing? Pick it up-- _Arm_ yourself or I'll-"

"Would you hurt an unarmed man?" He chuckled. "I'm sure your many Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers has spoken to you about dueling etiquette..."

"I've done it before," she grimaced, the tip of her wand grazing his silver beard, "I'm not afraid."

There it was again, the voice. His voice.

Cedric's ghost was desperate to haunt her tonight.

_Enunciate the spell. Always make your words clear, Lia._

But that wasn't the real Cedric. The true Cedric knew better. Whatever evil that spoke into her troubled mind was conjured by the ink of malice that coursed through her veins, it wasn't him.

Lia couldn't taint his memory by letting the tongue of a hypothetical snake price her conscience. She had to do right by him.

"I need your help," Dumbledore muttered, "I need your help to preserve the peace for just a little longer. Can you do that?"

Her expression contorted as she swallowed, a flush of red coming to her cheeks.

The headmaster had been asking her for favors like this since her first year. Ron, Hermione, and her had the privilege of accompanying Harry throughout his adventures.

She remembered how it felt like to be loved by her friends.

No matter how much love Draco could give her, the admiration from them didn't quite equate.

She stared at his tired, old eyes as she felt the mark begin to burn. It burned and stung just as the young Malfoy had described it. Swords began to clang, opposing thoughts battling for dominance in her mind. She heard them; she felt them like whispers of good and evil.

Cedric's voice rang. Bella's voice boomed.

_Kill him, Lia._

_Kill him so that Draco won't have to._

But another took her by surprise; Harry's.

_You're better than this. You're stronger than this._

"I can't--" her face twisted as she spoke aloud, Dumbledore watching her internal conflicts emerge to the surface, "I won't kill-- He's unarmed."

_The spell, Maggot. Say it!_

_Come on, Lia, eyes on your target. Focus on your target._

She despised what Cedric had transformed into within her subconscious. She snapped her eyes shut and took in a sharp breath as Harry appeared once again.

_You can resist the mark, Lia. Don't do this._

_Maggot-- DO IT!!_

"I WON'T KILL HIM," she screamed, dropping her wand and bringing her hands to her hair, pulling at the roots, "I can't-- just be quiet! Please-"

Dumbledore took back his wand from his desk and came to her side. She fell to the ground, sitting on her knees as she whispered-- begged for the voices to stop.

"Miss Morningstar," he knelt beside her, "listen to me."

"It's so loud," she cried, hot tears taking their place down her cheeks, "They won't stop. I can hear her-- Bellatrix. And Cedric he's telling me to--"

The old wizard knelt in front of her, taking his wand to her forehead and placing a hand on her temple, "Commulceo."

And it was quiet.

Lia's breaths began to steady, and she kept her eyes shut until she knew that they were gone.

"What did you do?" She whispered, carefully opening her eyes and taking her hands out of her hair. "That's the spell my Nana uses."

He nodded, the glimmer of an amused grin on his lips.

"You're a _seer_ ," he explained, getting to his knees as he heard the sound of someone approaching his office, "The mark won't be the same with you. Your mind will take on thoughts of its own until you learn to control it."

"You weren't supposed to react like this," she muttered, defeated by nothing but the sympathy that he held for her since she was a child, "You were supposed to be angry, and you were supposed to fight me back--"

He offered a hand to her, "Because violence is all you've known for months now, isn't it?"

She swallowed and got to her feet, wiping the residue of her failure from her face.

A distinct voice interrupted them, "I'll take her from here, headmaster."

Severus Snape appeared, Lia's heart-stopping with the sight of him.

"Whatever part you are to play," Dumbledore whispered to her as he handed her wand back to her, "make it convincing."

His words were kind as he remained unfazed by what had just happened. He saw this coming. He was prepared to talk her out of it; he knew she wouldn't do it.

"I apologize for the intrusion," she bowed her head slightly before making her way to Snape, brushing past him.

Severus trailed directly behind her as they exited the office, traveling down steps of the hidden staircase.

"You foolish child," he sneered and stood in front of her, blocking her escape, "How could you be so stupid as to blindly attack one of the greatest wizards of all time--"

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush on the headmaster," she scoffed and pushed his hand away. Before she could completely leave his sights, he took a menacing advance towards her, getting in her face.

"If you are to work for the Dark Lord, you will mind your tongue," he snapped from a step higher.

"And you will mind your nose," she shrugged, her puffy eyes attempting to disguise the anguish that had been relieved only moments before, "did I hit a nerve?"

Their glare was interrupted by the soft voice of Hermione Granger.

"Lia?" She called out from the end of the hall. "Is that you?"

The corner of his lip twitched upwards as another whisper emerged from across them.

"What is she doing out with Snape?" Ron questioned loudly before Hermione punched him lightly on the arm, hiding behind the corner.

"I'll be going then," she rustled, "I think ignoring them would do us both some good." She swiftly made her leave in the opposite direction of her two friends, leaving them to the mercy of their Professor.

"Show yourselves, Granger," he tilted his head to the side, "Weasley."

~

_may 3rd, 1997_

_i tried to kill him. news flash; i failed. i pussied out._

_understandable why it's taken you almost 8 months now._

_one good thing came out of my impulsive visit to his office. dumbledore stopped the voices, for now, at least. he used the same spell that stopped my visions._

_so when i end up going mad like your aunt, try that before letting them kill me, okay?_

_to top it all off, i got fucking caught by snape._

_-m. morningstar._

~

Draco keenly watched the hall of crowded students to find the dark curls that he had dreamt about all night. After she left, he assumed she'd gone back to her dorms, but he'd overheard Ginny Weasley speaking to one of the Patil twins about her absence.

As students began to rush to their classrooms, he found the back of her head as it turned the corner. Instantly, he followed.

Bags were born underneath her eyes from the restless night.

Before Harry could approach her, Malfoy got to it first.

"Where were you last night? I woke up and you weren't there," Draco mumbled to her before she reached Slughorn's classroom, "I was worried-- did you sleep last night?"

"It's not polite to comment on a woman's appearance, Malfoy," she sighed as he kept up with her pace.

"Magnolia, I did the same thing," he took a gentle hand to her wrist, spinning her around, "you need to take care of yourself. Where have you been?"

Lia looked around and whispered under her breath, "It's none of your business."

She kept her impatience to the minimum to not draw attention to their quarrels. She knew there were eyes on them. His delicate grip on her didn't falter as he pushed, concern glazed over his grey eyes. He was just as tired as her, but he couldn't show it.

"If we're going to do this together, I need you to be honest with me--"

Harry eyed their interaction from across the corridor, watching Lia as she snagged her hand from Draco's grip.

"What you need is to stop being so fucking clingy," she seethed through her teeth, "Get a life other than worrying about me all the time."

He was taken aback by the comment. He watched her face as she spun around, continuing her route to Slughorn's class. Most of the students had passed by now and were inside their classrooms.

He was able to give her all the attention in the world if she so desired, but she didn't demand it any longer.

"Morningstar," Draco called out to her.

Lia stopped in her tracks as she sensed his shadow over her shoulder. "What?" She hissed.

"When you inevitably beg for my affections again," his breath tickled her ear, sending a chill down her back, "you better pray I'll be there to deliver."

She scoffed, turning around to see him towering over her. Lia clutched her books tighter to her chest and straightened her posture at the sight.

"I don't think I'll be the one _begging_ , Malfoy," she playfully raised her brows as spite laced her words, accompanied by buzzes of subtext, "not this time around."

Confidence radiated off of her.

She stole beats of his heart, both of them surprised by the words exchanged. Neither of them could agree on what it meant or how many meanings it could hold.

A thought flashed through her mind, she wasn't much for talking anymore.

"Here," she took a book from the couple she held and shoved their journal into his chest, "Read it."

"What," he scoffed, his bottom lip damaged from yesterday, "we're sending notes across the schoolyard now?"

Lia shook her head and turned around, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she entered their next class, "Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Ah, Lia," Slughorn stood from his seat, delight lacing his words, "I've missed your visits to me before class. Do you mind if I have a word with you before we start?"

Lia looked to the students' tables as Draco walked in, taking a seat next to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Little bastard.

"Of course, Professor," she let out a smile and came to his desk. Theo took his seat next to Draco and the group of Slytherins that sat across from Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

Lia shot a glance at her classmates, noticing a disturbed Lavender Brown glaring at the back of Hermione's head.

"The headmaster has brought to my attention that you've been dealing with some personal matters, my dear," he leaned forward on his seat, "If you ever need to talk-- You know how close we are--"

"No offense, Professor," she shifted uncomfortably, "But I think you could focus on Lavender Brown, instead. She looks like she's about to snap her wand."

He spoke in a hushed whisper as the class began to talk amongst themselves. "I've had my fair share of students struggle with mental health," he smiled kindly, "I would even go as far to say I have the equivalent of a muggle psychology degree."

As the words left his mouth, Harry came into class, their conversation just within earshot.

Says the one who told Voldemort about the Horcruxes, Harry thought.

"If you're ever in need of..."

Lia zoned him out as she shot a look at Theo who wasn't paying any attention. Then to Harry, who took his place next to Ron. It seemed like everyone was avoiding her stare.

As a last result, pleading eyes met Draco's. Pansy jabbered in his ear, her voice high and needy for attention.

She needed to get dragged out of whatever counseling Slughorn was putting her through, and the girl turned to Malfoy, desperate for an escape.

The blonde, still irked from the carelessness of her words in the hallway, flashed a smirk in her direction and followed it with a wink.

'Help me,' she mouthed.

With a spitfire of insufferable pettiness, he bounced his brows and looked her up and down.

'Then beg,' he taunted.

Draco tilted his head to the side as he ran his tongue along the side of his cheek, bringing his attention to back Pansy.

Her lips gaped as a wind of betrayal escaped them.

"...I've been speaking to Oceanne recently and she hasn't said much about you either."

"Professor?" Hermione shot her hand up in the air. "We're five minutes past the start of the block. I would like to have enough time to brew today's potion properly--" She realized the tone her words had flown out as, immediately tagging a phrase to alleviate the tension, "Please."

"Ah, yes," he nodded absentmindedly, "Very well, then."

Lia excused herself and made her way to the table where her fellow Gryfinndors sat.

~

Magnolia watched as Blaise left to go to the loo. A love potion was brewing in front of them, with Longbottom as her partner.

"How've you been, Lia?" Neville timidly glanced up at her, having been made aware of the situation by Ron earlier this morning.

"Fine," she shrugged.

Harry let out a dull sigh and muttered to Ron underneath his breath, "That's more than she'd said to us all day."

Ron caught on with a nod, "Incredibly talkative, isn't she?"

"Spitting out words faster than Hermione," Harry shot back.

"Would you two give it a rest?" She shot up, "We're happy to have you back, Lia."

The dark-haired girl kept her gaze to her textbook as she stirred the pot counterclockwise. In her peripheral vision, she noted Pansy Parkinson's interest in the young Malfoy peak as once her boyfriend left.

"How's your hand, Potter?" She looked up, tired of him and Ron's snarky commentary, "I see you're bandaged up." Lia smiled as she shot a look at the table full of Slytherins. "Must've been a really tough night for you."

Neville's innocence entered their conversation, "Harry... how did you get hurt?"

"He punched Draco," she elbowed him playfully, "But it looks like his hand suffered more than Malfoy did."

Draco's attention was brought to their table as Magnolia raised her voice. Pansy paused her intolerable attempts at flirtation as they awaited a response from the chosen one.

Ron spoke up, "Shut up, Lia."

"But hey," she smiled, "that cast must attract a lot of girls. Has it worked on Ginny yet? I see her and Dean have broken up."

Seamus perked up at the mention of his best friend, Dean doing the same.

"And it looks like Malfoy's already moved onto Parkinson," Harry snapped back at her, "How does it feel to lose all your friends for a guy who's slept with half his house?"

Lia wasn't fazed until she heard a particular high female voice appear.

"Awe, thanks, Harry," Pansy leaned across the table and turned to Draco, "Finally, someone's getting the memo."

Lia snapped at her from across the table, "Can you shut the fuck up?"

"Are you hearing this?" Pansy scoffed sarcastically and nudged to the blonde, "Talk about a Libra."

Malfoy saw this as a perfect opportunity to hit her where it hurt.

Any sentiment he'd told her last night was temporarily washed away by their childish couple's quarrels.

So Draco dipped his head closer to Pansy, and whispered in her ear, loud enough that the whole table, along with Magnolia, would hear.

"And talk about a slut, Parkinson," he shot a look at Lia before turning his attention back to his fellow Slytherin, "But you would like being called that, wouldn't you?"

Everyone went silent as a smile grew on her face.

Lia's glare faltered as she stood up and turned to Slughorn, "I'm not feeling well."

"Would you like to--"

"Have a good day, Professor," she cut him off and made her way to the door. But before she could leave completely, the sound of Pansy's giggle provoked ambers of revelations in the flames of her unhinged anger.

"See you around, Lia," Parkinson laughed to Draco, but he suddenly didn't seem so keen to reciprocate her mood.

The boy eagerly watched Magnolia's reaction to make her move in their immature game of chess.

Magnolia didn't even attempt to conceal her irritation as she walked over to the two, knocking Pansy's cauldron over and spilling its contents on her uniform and books. Draco immediately pulled away from the girl and made sure none of the liquid had been left on him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She frowned, putting a hand over her chest and sending a sweet smile at the girl whose lips fell in an O-shape, "I'm just such a clutz."

"You bitch-"

Although Lia had already turned to exit the chamber, Draco couldn't hide the proud smirk that arrived across his injured lips.

She was liberated in the sense that she no longer felt oppressed by the cages of timidness and vacillation. She was set free to do as she pleased and fly across a sky where her conscience was powerless to disturb her.

He watched her as she grew to be more than just a sweet, courageous girl. She was vicious, striking, and intimidating. He loved it.

Perhaps she would have turned out this way if she was sorted into Slytherin house.

The incessant petty banter faded out into the background as Lia ran into Blaise Zabini. She wore a scowl, it resting on her features as if it's been embedded there for years.

"Why the long face, Morningstar?" Blaise Zabini approached her. His hands were in his pockets with an unimpressed frown upon his handsome features.

"Your girlfriend is basically fucking Draco in front of the whole class," she sighed, the boy now walking at her side, "Do you mind putting her on a leash?"

"I've tried bondage with her," he shrugged and followed it up with a wink, "wasn't her cup of tea."

"Excuse me-"

"But if you are looking for a way to get back at Malfoy, I'm sure we can work on some ideas together."

"I'm sure we both know that Draco's too much of a pussy to do anything with Pansy," she crossed her arms over her chest, "But what did you have in mind?"

He let a light chuckle.

"There's a party in the Slytherin common room next weekend. Do you want to go?"

~

_May 4th, 1997_

_I know you'll read this._

_So I hope you know I didn't appreciate it when Pansy came to tell me Blaise was all over you after class._

_Regarding the party he invited you to, you're not going._

_And for your failed assassination attempt, I'm glad you know it's harder than it looks. Maybe I'll have to teach you some respect._

_-DM_

~

Lia violently shut the journal as she swung open the door of the room of requirement. Draco had written that entry just beneath the one she left the night before.

As she trudged down the pathway that was granted by the mountains of miscellaneous objects, she heard a well-known noise--no-- groans from an isle away.

She clenched her jaw as she let her feet carry her further into the room. As she got closer, the subtle sounds grew louder, and her pulse pounded in her head.

Once she turned the corner, her eyes widened. Her heart stuttered at the view, a hand quickly coming over her mouth.


	51. chapter fifty cum

Draco's head was thrown back, his groans low and almost inaudible. His own hand was pumping his length as it sprung out of his pants. He was shirtless.

More importantly, he was alone.

A breath of relief washed over her as she bit down on her lip, careful not to make a sound.

Lia hid behind a tower of objects as she peered around the corner, watching him pump his length in his large veiny hand. Possibilities of what ran through his head invaded her thoughts.

Slowly, she peeked her head around the corner, taking in the sight of him on the couch.

Hesitantly, her fingers found their way down to the hem of her underwear.

_Magnolia's arms were tied down to the edge of the table, a classroom full of empty seats for their disposal. The wood was polished, the height of it perfect._

_A blindfold was around her eyes as Draco circled the table, examining the girl up and down. Her back was arched against the cold surface as she squirmed underneath the restraints._

_"Don't move," he muttered, dipping his head down next to her ear, "do you understand me?"_

_His hand trailed up her stomach and came to her breasts, squeezing at the flesh and playing with the delicate buds. Her grip on the ropes tightened as she tried to steady her breathing._

_Lips came beside her ear, tickling the sensitive skin._

_"Yes, Draco."_

_His fingers came down to her slick folds as he placed a mouth on her tit, flicking his tongue over her nipples. He pushed her legs apart and watched her face change as sexual frustration began to eat away at her._

_His middle finger came to her entrance, circling her opening and avoiding her clit. He lifted his head from her chest and trailed wet kisses up to her collarbone. "I want to stretch your pretty little hole out before I fuck you... would you like that, Princess?"_

_She nodded._

_But it wasn't enough for him._

_His hands came from her cunt and to her cheeks, slapping her for a better response._   
_"Say it," he growled into her ear, "I want to hear you fucking say it."_

_She let out a pathetic whimper as his hand traveled down to her tit, groping the area as he rolled her nipples in between his fingers. His rings sent a chill down her spine, her back arching once again._

_She swallowed as the light sting sent even more sensations to her core. "I want you to-" she stammered, "I want you to-- to-"_

_He grew restless as he began to suck just beneath her jaw, leaving a bruise to mark his territory. He struck her face again and sneered, "Learn how to speak, slut."_

_Her hips involuntarily bucked against his clothed crotch, Draco pressing down on her harder as he put a knee in between her legs._

_"I want you to stretch me o-out," she cried, "please, Draco."_

_A smile came across his face as he gripped her jaw, his tongue assaulting her mouth that reciprocated his aggression. Lia moaned into his kiss while he brought his hand to the back of her head, gripping her hair._

_"Such a good girl," he praised against her touch and forced her jaw open. Quickly, he spat in her mouth, Lia taking it in at once with a grin._

_"More," she opened her lips wider and stuck her tongue out, waiting for him to spit on her once again, "Do it again, Draco."_

_He chuckled, taking the hand from the back of her head and tracing her swollen lips. "Acting like such a whore, and I haven't even done anything yet."_

_He did as she requested. At the same time, he ripped off the blindfold so that she could fully see what he was going to do to her._

She was hesitant to pleasure herself, unable to remember the last time she did.

And the view she had... it made her drool.

Lia wasn't frightened of the male anatomy; this was the body that she was so familiar with. The boy she had been intimate with and trusted above all else. She wanted him.

She wanted to join him-- have him.

For the first time in so long, she felt the pull of attraction--the pull of lust form in the pit of her stomach.

She stopped herself before she could expose herself for watching him jerk off.

The realization didn't quite hit that sex with him would involve touching-- and a lot of it.

She wasn't ready to have Draco like that, not yet. If she were ever to let her guard down with him again, she'd make sure she was in control.

If she wanted to satisfy the wetness that lay between her thighs, Lia would have to do it herself.

So she let him imagine whatever he desired and watched as he bucked his hips into his hand, taking notes of how he preferred to be handled.

_Her face contorted in pleasure as he brushed his hand down to her pussy and took two fingers inside her._

_"Oh fuck," she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, "Draco, please. Fuck--"_

_His hand quickly came over her mouth, "You better shut the fuck up unless you want the school bloody school hearing you."_

_She bit down on her lip, trying to suppress the moans as he finger fucked her on the table._

_"My girl likes this, doesn't she?" His lips grazed her neck as he began to mark his territory onto the skin. She couldn't do anything but whine as he curled the digits inside her and let the edge of his palm rub her clit._

_Lia nodded, her whines muffled by his large, veiny hand._

_He missed this. He missed his obedient little slut whimpering in front of him._

_He missed ordering her around, giving her permission to cum, telling her to shut the fuck up, pushing her further until she couldn't take it anymore._

_Draco loved playing with her. It was almost more satisfying than the pleasure he'd gain himself._

_"Mhm," she threw her head back, and he repositioned his grip on her throat, "Jesus, fuck. Keep going..."_

_Dangerous eyes stared at her, his teeth now bearing into her flesh and hitting her sweet spot. She was marked up all over her chest. The sounds she made in his ear provoked him to do his worst._

_"Mine," he whispered, starting to remove his fingers from her pussy, "All useless and pathetic and fucking mine."_

_"Yours."_

_He began to trail his kisses down slowly, his dick aching in his pants. She was able to stare down at him as his hands roamed her body, squeezing every curve and nipping at the sweetest parts of her flesh._

_He couldn't help but enjoy every reaction he was able to persuade out of her. This was better than any type of foreplay. Her pleasure was always the most important to him._

_"Magnolia," he muttered threateningly as he began to spread her thighs, marking the insides up with his love bites._

_Her hands pulled at the ropes as she replied, "Mhm?"_

_"I'm going to try something new," he muttered, pulling himself away from her, "close your eyes."_

_"What are you-"_

_"Do as I say."_

_His hands stopped skimming her body as he took what he needed from the table next to them._

_Lia's eyes remained shut as she tried her best not to grow insecure. Her legs were spread, her entire body ready to be used and submitted fully to the mercy of his fingertips._

_He wanted to control her. He didn't want her to do a single thing without his permission._

_Soon, his attention was turned back to her, the clank of what sounded like glass upon the polished wood._

_"I don't want to hear a word out of you, do you understand me?"_

_She nodded._

_Draco held the candle over her bare chest, hot wax dripping onto her hardened nipples. It burned at first, and she let out a small whimper._

_The warmth set in upon her breasts as she nodded in understanding. The only thoughts that were allowed to trespass her mind should be of him, nothing else._

_He wanted her concentration solely on him._

_And he commanded it._

_"Does this hurt you, Darling?" He asked, pouring more of the wax upon her stomach, watching it trickle down to the table._

_Her eyes remained closed as she tried to formulate a response._

_"Y-Yes."_

_His jaw clenched at the answer, his eyes narrowing as he set the wax down. "And do you like it?"_

_"Very much so."_

_He ran a tongue against the side of his cheek as he reached for her face, caressing her cheek. He stared at her as she took pleasure with the pain._

_His thumb found its way over her bottom lip, dragging it down as he leaned in and placed a precarious kiss on it. It was wet-- glossy with each move they made. His hand was careful not to touch the wax as he began to move down, slipping his fingers into her aching flesh._

_"Draco, I need you," she opened her eyes, watching as he came to the edge of the table and leaned forward so that his mouth was hovering over her cunt. "Please, Draco-- mhmm..."_

_She was immediately silenced by his tongue on her clit and his hands spreading her legs further apart. Lia began to squirm as he buried himself in her wetness, unholy sounds echoing throughout the classroom._

_His tongue explored further down, grazing itself on the outside of her dripping hole. She pulled against her restraints even harder as she bucked her hips against his face._

_When he looked up at her, her head was thrown back as she bit down on her lip--hard._

_"This is my fucking pussy," he lifted his head up and stuck a finger in, "I own this fucking cunt."_

_Her hands so desperately wanted to pull at his hair--let him know how good he was making her feel-- but her bounds wouldn't grant her that privilege._

_"You o-own me," she cried out, his tongue electrifying, "Fuck me--oh- mhm- shit..."_

_He kept one hand on her thigh and brought the other one around her throat, squeezing around the bruised flesh._

_Draco sucked on her clit as he inserted another finger in her, her back arching at the sensation. He curled them up, knowing he was hitting her g-spot just with his fingers._

_She looked down, their eyes meeting as her brows furrowing in pleasure. Her eyes begged him for more._

_His grip around her neck faltered as he brought his hand down to her breast, squeezing a nipple between his fingers._

_"So fucking desperate," he noted as a plead escaped her mouth. He stared at her with dangerous eyes as he added another finger in. Lia's breathing stopped as she tried to stifle a dangerously loud moan. "Three fingers, huh?" Draco smiled, moving them inside her as she clenched around him. "I wonder how you'd feel around my fucking cock..."_

_Her body was urgent for a release-- one Draco wasn't too eager to give so quickly._

The allure of his groans made her imagination run wild.

What was he thinking about that had him so bloody loud?

The glisten of sweat was on his forehead, his hair messy as he swallowed.

Lia's fingers circled themselves over the sensitive bundle of nerves, a hand covering her mouth to stop the whimpers from leaving her parted lips.

When she closed her eyes, she could picture him on the couch with his hand pumping his member. He was so fucking big.

She remembered how it felt to have him inside her... and it no longer felt like a violation.

This-- whatever they were doing-- brought her one step closer to conquering her fear. Not only was it good, but it felt good as well.

Her mind began to spiral as she got herself off to the sound of him.

In this fantasy world, he was free to do with her as he pleased. He had so much frustration--rage--he needed to be rid of.

_"I'm going to untie you-" Draco flicked his tongue over her clit. "And I want you to behave." He placed another wet kiss upon her throbbing cunt. "Can you do that for me?"_

_Magnolia looked down at him, his chin dripping in her juices and her mouth-watering at the sight._

_"Yes."_

_Draco did as he promised, her wrists red with the marks of her restraints._

_Her body was now free to move; he tugged her by the hips and brought her to the edge of the table. His hands ran over the contours of her body, the inside of her thighs severely bruised._

_"Listen to me, you little cumslut," he sneered, taking his hand to the back of her head and grabbing a fistful of her hair._

_"Draco, be gentle--"_

_"You know that's not how I like to fuck, darling." Draco spread her legs with his knee, Lia gasping at the sensation._

_With her hands released, she began to undo his belt, feeling the outline of his rock hard cock in his pants. Draco growled as the tip sprung out of his boxers. He took a hand to her cheek, slapping it with such force that her head faced the other direction._

_Her hair stuck to her face with sweat and spit as he grabbed her by the jaw, "Don't touch me without permission unless you want to end up choking on this fucking dick. Am I clear?"_

_"Yes, Draco--"_

_He slapped her again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. His hand came to her throat as he ushered her back down onto the table._

_Lia moaned as she felt the tip rubbing against her clit, Draco spitting on his length in preparation._

_"Take it, Magnolia--" Draco's chin raised slightly as he lined himself at her entrance and slipped into her dripping folds. "Fucking hell-- you're so tight."_

_His cock was drenched in her juices whole she dug her fingertips into the edge of the wood. She felt so full. Her hunger for his cock had been satisfied with slow strokes, her cunt so tight that he was having trouble fitting inside her._

_Draco would pull almost all the way out before sinking his throbbing member deep within her. It was painfully slow. It kept her begging for more._

_Her lips were parted as her pupils dilated, "Shit--Draco, oh my god--"_

_His thrusts were nonstop as he plunged himself into her, hitting just the right spot every time. He wanted to make her scream for days._

_Louder._

_Faster._

_Harder._

_His hands came to her bouncing tits as she spread her legs further, inviting him to use her as she pleased. Draco watched as she slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her whimpers._

_He snarled at her pitiful attempt to conceal the pleasure he was bestowing upon her, immediately pushing himself in harder. A hand came from her breast and pinned the hand that covered her mouth to the table. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as he hovered above her, his lips meeting a spot in between her neck and collarbone._

_Teeth grazed her delicate, love-bite ridden skin._

_Lia tilted her head backward to give him more access. He already had so much of her._

_The hand that pinned her wrist down traveled down her wax-coated torso, and came to her leg, hiking it up at his waist._

_"Open your eyes, darling," he muttered against her skin, "I want you to look at me when I fuck you."_

_His eyes studied her face as it twisted in pleasure, her stare meeting his._

_Lia was displaying too much self-control-- she was too quiet._

_Draco hated it._

_He loved it when she filled his ears with begs and whines of desperation for more. He loved it when she fed his ego. However, sometimes she wouldn't want to._

_So he fucked the confession out of her until she did._

_"Who else can make you feel like this?" He seethed through clenched teeth, his head dipping to her breasts as he pounded into her with a relentless pace._

_"No-no one."_

_He wasn't satisfied with her breathy answer as she provided. Her body convulsed beneath him. "Say my fucking name."_

_She knew exactly what he wanted._

_The kink that he considered the guiltiest of pleasures, which they'd only pulled out on a couple of occasions._

_"D-Daddy," she writhed, her hands coming behind his back and scratching on the flesh, "You're the one--the o-only one who can f-fuck me like this, daddy."_

_The pain that she ripped into his back with dragged fingernails sent stirred a feeling within him. Something he didn't want to admit he enjoyed._

_His thrusting continued as he attempted to push an orgasm out of her with his cock._

_He cursed into her ear, "Fucking hell, such a good girl-- taking my cock- so fucking good."_

Sensations overcame him as he imagined how it would feel to be inside her once again, his hands focusing on the tip of his dick. Lia took note of that.

Lia was close-- so fucking close to coming undone.

She had to look away as she kept her pace going faster and faster around her clit. Pleasuring herself never normally demanded her to stay quiet, but somehow, she felt the tiniest bit of shame for indulging in such sexual activities even with her confident facade.

His groans grew louder. Her pace grew quicker. She had to bite down on her palm to cover the low moan that was creeping up her throat, her legs beginning to tremble as her orgasm came faster than expected.

She took in a sharp breath-- one Draco couldn't hear over his own-- and granted herself a few seconds to come down from her high.

_He thrust deep inside her as she begged for permission to orgasm, "Draco-- Let me cum. I can't hold it-- fuck."_

_"You need me that bad, huh?" he took his hands to her cheeks, squeezing them beneath his grip. "You're so fucking pathetic, my needy slut."_

_"Please-" she cried against his lips. He connected them at once, silencing her begs with his tongue._

_He swallowed her cries with his tongue as she came all over his dick, her walls closing in on the hard flesh. The hair sprawled across the table was grabbed with such authority that it forced her to hum a feeble scream against his lips._

_He thought about her helpless to his touch as he brought his hand down and drew torturous circles on her clit._

_He imagined her legs trembling from the sensation of him._

_He dreamt about his cum dripping out of her wet hole._

His fantasies were interrupted by Lia emerging from behind the tower of miscellaneous objects and clearing her throat.


	52. chapter fifty two.

"Nice _show_ ," she sighed as her breathing steadied. She had just come down from her high, and the boy had not yet reached his.

"Bloody hell, Magnolia--" Draco's eyes widened. His mouth sat agape as he grabbed a cushion beside him and covered his erect member.

"It's only 4 pm," she noted, adjusting her skirt. "Couldn't wait till at least later tonight?"

Her fingers were still covered in her juices. Without any attempt to conceal her activities only moments before, she brought the fingers to her mouth, licking them off.

"What the fuck are you--"

Lia made sure to make the swirling movements of her tongue clear upon her fingertips.

"Made a mess," she shrugged, eyeing the pillow that sat over his crotch, "I see you've still got a little--"

Draco's face flushed as he became insecure, not knowing what to do in this situation.

If he caught her doing this without the given circumstances, her face would be buried in the sofa without hesitation until she begged for a release.

Unfortunately for him, he had his priorities on her healing process. He wouldn't put her in a situation that sex had to be involved. He didn't want that for her.

At the same time, it was the reason why he couldn't have summoned her to meet his needs in the first place.

Draco coaxed his brow up, looking her up and down as long strides brought her across from him. "Do you mind? I'm doing something here."

Lia narrowed her eyes at him.

How far would she go?

How far could she go?

This presented the perfect opportunity to challenge herself. She needed to be brave again.

She couldn't be afraid of intimacy forever.

"This is our room now, mhm?" Lia questioned as she heard Draco shift behind her. He had sat up, annoyed at her interference with his plans. "This is our couch?" She nonchalantly sat down across from him on an armchair, her face decorated with expectancy. "You always did say everything that's yours is mine..."

"And it is."

"Then, go ahead," she let out a sweet smile. "Let me watch you finish. After all, you are mine."

Draco scoffed and sought to pull his boxers back up, the sound of a zipper following. "You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to--"

"Don't think you'll wanna be out walking around with a hard-on, will you?" She snickered, biting down on her lip as she saw the outline of him in his pants. "So it, Draco," she demanded, crossing a leg over the other, "I want to see you."

"You just keep being a tease, huh?" Draco sneered, taking threatening steps towards her. "All day you've been putting on this-- facade-"

She stood up immediately, meeting his menacing gaze. "You think I'm that much of a fucking bottom, don't you?" She brought a hand to his crotch, feeling his stiffness in his pants. Another hand came to his jaw as she backed both of them up, no protests coming from him.

He would let her take control if that's what she fancied.

Draco's stare on her didn't falter as she pushed him back down onto the couch, her fingers now around his throat and the other grasping his dick.

"I don't want you doing this if you're not ready. I'm not pressuring you into-- I need you to be ready, Magnolia."

She forced his jaw up as she stood in between his legs. "What did I say about treating me like I'm so fucking fragile?" The last of his dominance lay within their hardened glares as he kept it up, trying to withhold the urge to bring the scene her dreamt about to life. "I'm sick and tired of it, Draco."

"When we do this, I want it to mean something."

"Sex doesn't always have to mean something, Draco. Sometimes, it's easier to just fuck instead of talking."

She held his head in her hands, the warmth upon his cheeks flowing onto her palms as she eyed his lips.

She wanted to kiss him.

At the same time, she remembered when a kiss was too intimate for Draco to give to her. Why would she grant him the same luxury?

"Then do your worst, darling," he grunted, putting a hand around her waist. It was almost impulsive that she grabbed the hair on the back of his head, lowering her head down to his ear.

"I trust you were thinking about me, weren't you, Malfoy?" She whispered, her stance getting lower as she palmed him through his pants. "I want you to 'use your words.'"

She quoted him, knowing he always said that to her whenever she was at his mercy. The scowl upon his aggravated face almost made her laugh. Clearly, he didn't appreciate her taunts.

"I was." He admitted firmly, his head turning so that their lips were aligned. If he leaned so much as an inch closer, they would've connected. "Who else would I think about?"

Lia wore a smile as she kissed his jaw, his lips aching to taste hers.

"Just making sure that you remember how it feels like to be touched by me..." She trailed off, kissing down his neck while she unbuttoned his button-up shirt, his belt buckle following. "I don't need your thoughts being occupied by someone else. I know how far your imagination might have run when Pansy sat on your lap."

Her words reeked of jealousy as she came to her knees.

"Maybe if you stopped being so bloody closed off, I wouldn't have to get your attention by-- fuck..."

His lips parted slightly as she ran a finger over the tip of his dick, her observations of how he touched himself now coming in handy.

"Were you close to cumming?" She whispered, kissing the peak of his cock. "You seemed deep in thought."

"I was." He swallowed as she pushed against his chest, making him relax against the furniture.

"You're so fucking hard for me," she muttered, bringing her lips to him and swirling her tongue around the tip. Two hands pumped at the base as she painstakingly took him into her mouth.

His head was thrown back, his hair untidy, and his sounds unholy. "Shit, Magnolia..."

It took everything in him not to take a fistful of her hair and make her choke on his thick cock.

And his version of restraint was to take a hand to her face and gently caress her cheek, her head bobbing on his length.

She pulled her head off of him with a large gasp, "Fucking hell, Draco... You're so big. I can't imagine how I ever fit you inside me..."

"Keep going, keep fucking- yes..." he demanded as she put her head down on him once again, her hands kneading his balls. "That's it. Such a good girl sucking my dick."

The back of him hit the back of her throat, forcing her to deny him the satisfaction of hearing her gag.

She felt his dick twitch inside her mouth and knew he was close. Her hands worked magic as she flattened her tongue against him. Lia hummed, the vibrations against his dick sending him over the edge.

"Yes--let me fuck your pretty face..." he groaned as his hips began to buck. Draco was desperate for an orgasm.

After weeks-- months of thinking about her, he finally had her. And she was extremely willing.

It made him wonder how long it would be until he would be able to repay the favor.

"Cum in my mouth, Draco," she gasped with a prideful grin upon her face. She bit down on her lip for a moment as her dark hair fell in front of her face.

Draco, being the gentleman he was, pushed her locks away to reveal her lovely features.

Her head bounced on him as she kept her pace, watching his expression change as he began to writhe underneath her. Soon enough, waves of pleasure come off of him as a hot liquid hit the back of her throat, Lia taking him in all at once before pulling herself off.

His seed sat upon her tongue, and the girl opened her mouth to show him what a splendid job she'd done. He was panting quietly as a bead of sweat fell from his temple, Draco nodding at her in approval.

The words couldn't stop themselves from spilling out of his mouth, "Now, swallow."

Lia rolled her eyes as she rubbed her hands onto his thighs, taking his cum down her throat.

A dribble of it came on the corner of her lip, the boy noticing immediately. His chest rose and fell as he got himself upright and took a thumb to her face, wiping it off and bringing his thumb to her swollen mouth.

"Mhmm," she moaned as she sucked his finger, looking up at him with big eyes, "I think my face did a better job than your hand, mhm?"

~

_may 5th, 1997_

_who's a bottom now? xoxo_

_-m. morningstar_

_May 5th, 1997_

_Keep up your attitude, and we'll see._

_-DM_

~

Nostalgia is the world's most ruthless gift. She was able to glance back at who she was like a distant memory from long ago, and when she looked in the mirror now, she didn't know if she liked who she'd become.

The subconscious validation of being refined and obedient didn't quite harmonize with the song she was now singing. Whatever melody left her lips was written in a minor key, each note's characterization sounding tantalizing yet troubling to the ears.

She didn't cherish all she had back then. She didn't romanticize it until she was left with nothing.

And her version of nothing was the absence of her friends.

But she still watched them from far away.

Lia sat with Theo, watching the Gryffindor quidditch practice. Ron was flying near the three hoops while Harry was coaching from much higher above them.

"Hermione is over there," Theo sighed, nudging her elbow, "You sure you don't wanna talk to her?"

Just a couple of rows diagonal from them sat Hermione as she read a book. No doubt, very aware of their presence behind her.

"I'll pass," she sighed upon the bleachers, taking her legs and placing them over his lap. She didn't care much to hide the length of her skirt as she hugged her knees to her chest, now facing her doe-eyed friend. "Have you spoken to George about--"

He shrugged off the thin sweater he wore, placing them over the girl's leg. "I don't want to split from him. I can't."

"You don't have to," Lia sighed. "Take a break. Come back later."

"And how exactly did that work out for you and Malfoy? A break?" He shot back defensively, knowing she couldn't handle the thought of him in the arms of another.

"Calm down, Theo," she rolled her eyes, regretting that she ever brought up the subject, "I can't have you mad at me too. Not that many people want me as their friend anymore."

"Blaise wants to be your friend," Theo scratched the back of his head as "But considering your history..."

"I don't mind," she rolled her eyes at his attempt at modesty, "If anything, I might just fuck him to annoy Pansy."

"Don't say that," he warned as he eyed his best friend coming up the steps of the arena, "Not with Draco so close."

Zabini emerged from the stairs and walked with his hands in his pocket as Malfoy strutted beside him.

The events of a couple of afternoons ago weren't spoken of between them.

Each night, Draco would sit in the old armchair and fall asleep as Magnolia laid on the couch, staring wide awake at the ceiling. She couldn't bring herself to grant her the privilege of slumber.

It was too complex to explain, so she avoided the subject.

Her bags were carved deeper the closer you got to her, and her irritability was noted by the whole group of boys she was forced to surround herself with every day.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Draco sat beside her, instantly noticing the position of her legs. "Come here."

It was a swift motion as he swung her limbs over his lap, Lia now comfortably leaning onto Theo. She ran a tongue against the side of her cheek, her annoyed exterior not entirely honest.

She was glad to have Draco handling her as he usually did, protective and demanding with every touch. It was easier this way rather than posing to hate each other in front of her friends.

Maybe it was better that she'd created the space.

"Malfoy has been parading around the castle for the past hour," Blaise chucked, sitting in the row in front of them.

"Shouldn't you be working on the cabinet?" Lia sighed, taking Theo's garment off her legs and handing it back to him.

"I would be if you were with me," Draco snapped, "We're a team, remember?"

Her brow came to a sarcastic furrow as she looked up to see Ron blocking a goal.

"Why can't Theo and I be a team instead?" Lia pouted, coming closer to the blonde.

For a moment, Draco's stomach twisted. It was his usual twinge of doubt that she'd been toying with for her entertainment.

And he'd been doing exceptionally well in aiding her with her healing process.

He made sure not to cross the fine line of her boundaries. They took a step each day-- an unspoken step-- to help her readjust.

For her own comfort, he never mentioned it.

"Unwise, Maggie..." Theo muttered as her back rested on his shoulder.

The mark had certainly built a wall of resilience in her, but Draco knew that most of it was designed by her.

"To be fair, I'd pick Nott over Malfoy any day," Blaise snickered, his legs wide as he straddled the bench.

"Theo isn't so bossy," Lia cocked her brow at the two boys, ignoring Draco, who rested his hands over her knees. It was obvious to her that he kept them there to keep her less exposed.

He knew her snide remarks were meant to inflict jealousy, just another one of their cat and mouse games.

It was as simple as the sun rising in the morning and the moon shining at night. She was his, and he was hers. They both subconsciously knew it, no matter what games they played to keep themselves entertained.

However, as she progressed into her bitchy attitude, he was only more captivated by her.

She had him hooked.

Draco cleared his throat, his hand running up and down her shin in soothing motions. "Right," he grinned, "as if you don't like being bossed around."

He played along with her. And, eventually, he no longer felt obliged to walk on eggshells. The anxiety that his appearance brought-- what it could potentially remind her of-- wasn't as terrifying when it was characterized by the attitude-filled sentiments of reassurance she'd provide.

He saw the faint smile that crept upon her cheeks as she hid it with a coy shrug, "That's not what you were saying the other day--"

"Did you get pegged, mate?" Blaise chirped up, eyes of judgment onto the blonde.

"Did you?" Draco shot back. Theo stifled a laugh as Lia bit down onto her lip.

As the four conversed, Malfoy couldn't help but submit to the inclination to maintain the smile upon her face.

He'd found himself staring at it lately. He'd do anything to see it.

He'd crack jokes as they'd work on the cabinet, no matter how pathetic and corny they could've been just to get a reaction out of her. It was almost embarrassing.

Perhaps that was why he was so keen on her now playful demeanor.

Just as he'd shared her sorrow almost a month ago, he noticed himself partaking in her joy-- or whatever was left of it.

"Oi," Theo poked her shoulder blade and nodded his head across from them where Cormac sat next to Hermione, "Didn't 'Mione used to mention that McLaggen had fancied her?"

Lia turned her head around, taking her legs away from Draco's grasp as she studied their body language.

She couldn't quite tell what was happening.

The girl's face was too far away and she somehow always looked polite when she spoke. It was almost impossible to assess the situation when all she saw was the back of her head and the tall boy leaning into her space.

Weren't her and Ron supposed to be a thing?

Considering Magnolia had disappeared for months, she didn't know their circumstances.

"Did Hermione ever say she fancied him back?" Lia muttered. "He's getting a little close, don't you think?"

"Don't be so jealous, Lia," Blaise raised his brow. "It's not a good look on you."

All of them chose to ignore his comment. All of them except for Malfoy. Ever since the incident during Slughorn's Christmas Party

"Draco," she whispered, gently tugging on his sleeve, "Can you... ya' know..."

A small smirk came across his lips as he pressed his lips to her ear, quietly whispering. "I'm gonna have to ask you to 'use your words', darling."

She rolled her eyes, growing concerned for her friend. "Use Legilimency," she demanded, "Is she okay? What is she thinking? I mean, she hates him... What if he's--"

Her low ramble earned an uneasy scowl from him as she spat out assumptions of whatever Hermione was feeling. Draco knew to do his best to prevent her episodes of distress. He didn't need her mark getting triggered again.

Something about seeing her face fall into a frown sent him to her service at once, staring at the back of Granger's head with narrowed eyes.

"Quiet, Maggie," Theo hushed her as he watched Draco focus.

Even Blaise felt a hint of concern.

A few moments passed as they waited in silence, the freshness of the spring breeze transferring composure through the girl. She gripped her wand out of her pocket as she let her fingers fasten into the bench. Draco noticed her stiffening beside him as he snapped out of his trance.

He let out a sigh as he turned to her, "It's nothing too concerning--"

"By your standards," she scoffed, "If she's uncomfortable with him, we should--"

Blaise groaned, "What do you want us to do? Knock him out? Not every guy that approaches a girl--"

"Don't finish that sentence, mate," Theo warned, knowing that-- just like his girlfriend-- words would spill out that they didn't mean.

"Come on," she pushed, glaring at the three boys, "you've spent the past six years beating kids up for fun, couldn't you at least..."

Her speech floundered as she watched Cormac scoot an inch closer to Hermione and place an unwelcome hand on her thigh.

"Alright," Draco shot a look at his two male friends as Hermione's thought's intruded his brain, "maybe we should do something."

Lia beat them to it. "Relashio!" Purple sparks left her wand as she quietly muttered the spell, aiming just above Blaise's shoulder.

"What the fuck!" The boy hissed.

"Maggie, you can't just--"

"I'm concentrating."

Cormac's grip immediately left Hermione's leg as he was propelled towards the other end of the bleacher. Ron came down from his position in the air and began to fly towards them.

Theo put a hand over her's, trying to point her wand down, "what did you do?"

"Please," Draco sneered, standing up to match his height, "He's fine. The worse she could've done was the Cruciatus Curse."

Lia had a glower drawn upon her features as she tilted her head to the side, "It's certainly not out of the question."

"Come on," Theo shot a questioning look to the blonde, "we should go before McGonagall comes and puts her in detention."

Blaise let out a deep chuckle as he swiped the tip of his nose, "For the record, I don't mind watching little Miss Feisty here-"

Her lip twitched at Blaise's comment, encouraging her to have her fun. "Locomotor," she whispered, subtly bringing her wand up into the air, Cormac's legs following.

As the words left her mouth, McLaggen let out an ear-piercing scream.

Before Draco could stop her, he watched as she smiled. It was a mischievous one; his favorite kind that she'd wear.

It painted the same grin across his face. He was impressed. To put it quite plainly, he was proud. "That's my girl," he whispered, an unintentional hand coming around her waist. "Go a little higher."

She didn't stiffen in response to his touch. Lia lifted her wand.

"Help!" McLaggen panicked, his voice rising by a couple of octaves, "Help! Professor-- Granger, you know the counter-- Merlin's beard!"

Theo's mouth gaped as their chins came up, the large boy dangling at least twenty feet in the air. Hermione took a couple of steps back, a hand covering her mouth as Ron hovered beside her on the edge of the stands.

"Bloody hell," the Weasley muttered, taking his helmet off to reveal his sweaty head, "Who's doing--"

Each of their eyes fell to Magnolia who was smirking brazenly to herself.

It wasn't so much of her being 'corrupted by the darkness' anymore, she simply wished to live unobstructedly without guilt or reservation. But Theo knew better than to let Lia indulge in her relentless pursuits.

"Put him down, Maggie," Theo demanded, his intimidating voice not having any effect, "now."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "You were wrong, Lia. Nott is bossy." He turned to Theo with a shrug. "Let the girl have her fun."

"Now, shake him up and down," Blaise looked back at her, Lia noting the order and following through with his request.

A couple of laughs emerged from the two boys, neither of them had laughed like this in so long.

The presence of Magnolia herself were walls protecting him from the untamed, merciless storm of fear and vice that twisted in the whirlwinds of the Dark Lord's demands.

Both of them stained the mark... maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

It certainly was better than the beginning of the year. Draco could hardly remember how he felt all those months ago. He could hardly remember the things he did to free his pain. His arm was still scarred with marks of trials at removal, but none of it mattered to him anymore.

He didn't have to be alone.

Nott buried his head in his hands and took his fingertips around the corner of his mouth, "I think he's had quite enough."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes at Theo, breaking her eye contact with Cormac and stopping the spell, "Sympathizer."

Theo watched as the boy crashed into the benches, his back harshly hitting the wood as Hermione suppressed an astonished giggle. Ron was next to her, as was Harry, all three of them staring in her direction.

"I'm not a sympathizer, love. I'm just not a bloody sadist..."

"Pussy!" She called out, sending a middle finger up in the air as she turned away from him beginning to make her way to the other end of the bleachers.

"Good girl, Lia," Blaise laughed, slowly clapping his hands together. Her hair whipped around and hit her cheek as she stood with her skirt ruffling in the wind.

Magnolia perked up at the name, instantly looking to Draco for a reaction.

A fire was set in the pit of his stomach. Theo shot him a glare, warning him not to pick a fight. So he let the flames turn into a puff of smoke, letting Blaise's words turn to ashes as he let a heavy breath leave his lungs.

An annoyed pout came to her when he let it go so easily.

"I could be a bad girl too, you know," she let her shoulders drop, going a few steps higher so it would be easier to see up her skirt.

Hypersexualizing herself was her form of coping; everyone could look but they wouldn't dare to touch. It made her feel in control. It gave her power over her body again.

Draco jeered at her failed method of seduction, "Enough with the pet names--"

"I'm sure there are worse things I could call her..." Blaise sent a wink in her direction, Lia playfully rolling her eyes.

Now she was pushing it.

The Golden Trio made their way from the stands, silent whispers sent her way. She knew they were talking about her.

'Why would she defend you, Hermione? She hates us.'

'Look at her with Malfoy. I can't imagine all the other things he has her do.'

'She was being a good friend. The Lia we know is still in there. She protected me.'

The girl snapped out of her trance, making indirect eye contact with Harry at the same time.

"Magnolia," Draco said lowly, "A word."

She knew that tone anywhere. Her glance shot to Theo who stood pinching his fingertips at the bridge of his nose, debating whether or not to obliviate Cormac. Blaise raised his brows at her, happy to accompany her in irritating Malfoy.

The two came to the corner of the stands, far enough so that the two other boys couldn't hear them.

"Don't cry, Draco," she teased, fiddling with her wand in her hand, "I'm just playing."

He clearly wasn't amused.

It made her wonder how far she could take it before he snapped.

"I just don't want him thinking he has a chance with you," he leaned in closer, the scent of his cologne feeding her senses.

Magnolia bit down onto her lip, looking up at him as their faces sat inches apart. His features softened when he gazed at her.

She hated toying with his feelings as she did, but at the same time, Lia was desperate to keep him wrapped around her finger. She desired to make him work for her attention.

The flesh that sat in between her teeth was released as she formulated her response, playing off of him once again. "It's payback for Parkinson being all over you all the time--"

"I'll push her off of me next time then." He licked his lips in astonishment. He wasn't strong enough for her games. "Deal?"

Draco's weakness was in his envy. He loved to control things. He loved to own them.

He was so jealous of everything, really.

Lia would leave the Room of Requirement and ask where she was going. If she had a class without him he'd ask if it was Theo who sat next to her. Perhaps if she went to the astronomy tower he would've shielded her from the moon so that its light wouldn't be able to kiss her skin.

She couldn't blame him, though. Whenever she saw Pansy so much as look at him during class she couldn't help but imagine flashes of violence when she closed her eyes.

"What? So now the only people I can hang out with is you and Theo?" She tilted her head to the side. "I will surround myself with whomever I please."

"I'm just asking you not to be all bloody over him--"

"Your attitude is such a shame, Draco," she sighed, bringing a hand to his cheek as her eyes traveled down to his crotch, "If only you acted your size..."

What was she trying to say?

Through his peripheral vision, he could see two large boys emerging from the stairs.

"Mal-Malfoy... Nott...Lia..." Crabbe panted, out of breath, "We've been looking for you."

"We'll finish this talk later, yeah?" Lia smiled up at him, her thumb brushing against his cheek as his jaw sat in her hand.

"I'd like to finish it now--"

With that, she imprisoned him within her spell of nostalgia; a kiss on the cheek.

Though it wasn't quite what he was so indigent for--the taste of her lips-- he relished in it nonetheless.

Her mouth hadn't danced that way upon his skin in what felt like ages; there was no beguiling intent. The frankness that came upon her was almost refreshing. She used to kiss him with that same innocence a long time ago.

It reminded him of the old Magnolia: sweet, wholesome, and unharmed by the world's tortuous abhorrence.

"Later, then," he gave in as she pulled away. He grinned, her touch now imprinted onto him.

Crabbe and Goyle's heaves propelled in their direction, Nott escorting them up more steps along with Blaise.

"It's urgent." Goyle waved a paper up in the air. "It's an emergency..."

"What?" Draco sneered, his domineering strides breaking away from his once calm demeanor. His annoyance flushed away as he saw the broken seal of Malfoy Manor. "Didn't anyone tell you not to touch what doesn't belong to you?"

Nott took a seat on the edge of the wood, Blaise taking his side as Lia stepped up onto where they sat.

"Something's happened," Crabbe coughed, handing the opened letter to him, "It's your _mother_."


	53. chapter fifty three

_Our dearest children,_

_I know this year has been hard for all of you. I hope this news doesn't distract you from your task..._

_I also hope you don't mind having a new addition to the family. I'm pregnant._

_We love you all so much,_

_Narcissa Black & Seymour Nott_

_PS- How would you feel about a wedding when all this is over?_

~

"I'm gonna have a sibling," Theo breathed, his hands coming to the back of his head as his grin spread across his features, "Mate, we're going to have a sibling. We're going to be brothers."

It was later in the evening. They'd all been spending time in the room of requirement before the boys went to their dorms.

Lia sat on the armchair, a blunt in between her fingertips. Her legs dangled over the side as Draco reread the page over and over again.

When she received the news of a baby, she couldn't help but think of her little sister Marie.

Her thoughts hadn't been occupied by her family as much anymore; if things went according to plan, they wouldn't remember her.

Nana was all that she had left.

But she couldn't help but miss the couple of summers that she was able to watch her baby sister grow. A child was so raw-- so innocent. The affection of one was unlike anything you could experience. Its tiny, unbridled heart had the ability to love so generously.

And they were all in dire need of that warmth right now.

"Congrats on the news," Pansy skipped in, assuming her position next to Blaise. "I hope he looks like Draco with Theo's attitude. God knows we'd hate to have another brat with a superiority complex walking around."

"Do you think it's a boy?" Theo smirked, a tongue running across the side of his cheek.

Lia let a puff of air leave her lips as she noticed Draco's silence. He absentmindedly took a shot of the whiskey that sat on a rounded table.

Draco kept up his pacing as Blaise swiftly took the blunt from Magnolia's fingertips, "I've always wanted a little brother."

Goyle spoke through a cheek of food, "Your mum hasn't been with a man long enough to have kids--"

"Surprised Lucius didn't knock anyone up, Malfoy," Pansy twirled a lock of hair in between her fingers. "Who knows? You could have a little sister running around somewhere..."

He didn't look up at them. His eyes just scanned the paper. Magnolia felt an itch of soreness and anger at the sound of his father's name. She suppressed the need to satisfy it. Distilled silence echoed through the large room.

Lia wasn't the only one who had been taking note of Malfoy's reticence.

Theo's hand came to his best friend's shoulder, "You okay, Malfoy--?"

The blonde shot a hard glare at Nott, stiffening at his touch. It was a whirlwind of emotions as Draco shoved the letter into Theo's chest, pushing past him and storming out. He had hardly said a word all evening.

Blaise perked up and rolled his eyes at the scene. "Malfoy's throwing a tantrum because he won't be mommy's favorite--"

"Shut the fuck up," Lia's hand swatted to just above her, hitting the firm muscles that lay beneath his shirt. Her legs swung over the arm of the chair, coming to a complete stand as she looked over to Theo. "Excited to have Draco as your brother?" she joked, taking the parchment from his hold and scanning over it.

"I don't understand why he's acting like this. It's good news. It's the good thing that's come out of all of this."

Though Lia couldn't quite pinpoint what inspired such distaste in Malfoy.

What kind of cold-hearted man would spurn at the thought of a baby?

"God, he's bloody dramatic."

Lia left the room at once, going to find where ever he had run off to.

~

The outline of him stood at the lake's edge, where they used to meet to ride brooms and ice skate. It was spring, almost summer.

His tie was undone, and his hair was unkempt. The water came to his calves, and his pants were rolled up as he threw rocks aggressively. They bounced upon the surface of the water so effortlessly; she'd been practicing to get hers like that for so long.

Her footsteps were obvious to him as she made her way to the bank.

"Draco?" She called out, the warm air rushing past the bottom of her skirt, "Come back to the castle."

He didn't turn around, "Go inside, Magnolia." Instantly, her shoes were kicked off as she made her way across the pebbles. He heard her approach as she winced, the tiny rocks forming imprints of diverse shapes across the bottom of her feet. "What are you doing--?"

"I'm joining you," she shrugged as she dipped her toes into the warm water. Her shoes stayed next to Draco's as he watched her follow him into the lake. "What? Afraid I can't get my hands dirty?

A perplexed furrow of his brows accompanied his stare, scathing her with a gaze of disapproval. She met his eyes, studying his reaction if she were to go further.

To her surprise, he didn't erupt in a fury of protests.

"Watch your step," he noted, offering a hand, "the rocks are slippery..."

"Please," Lia rolled her eyes, a confident stride taken to the moss-covered floors as she rejected his offer. She waded until she was about knee deep, her skirt hovering a couple of inches from the water.

Her eyes widened as she lost her balance for a moment, Draco hurriedly coming to her rescue before she could get her clothes wet. "Magnolia-- you-- come here."

Her urgent hands reached out to his shoulder, supporting her upon the jagged surface as she let out a light squeal, "Shit--"

"I told you to watch your step," he pressed his lips together, his hard stare resolute. A hand was around her waist as she felt something hard in his pants.

A rock.

"You know I don't like being told what to do," she smiled, reaching into his pocket with a sly hand, "unless I'm naked."

Her comment didn't phase him as he took his hand from her waist, catching her wrist, "Why are you here?"

Excellent question.

Why was she here?

Talking about his feelings seemed too unusual for her, but the look on his face-- the lack of utter joy on his face-- when he received the news of a baby... it irked her.

So she ignored him.

"Teach me how to skip rocks."

He scowled, "You know how to--"

"Not as good as you, though," she put the rock into his hand, taking a step in front of him as if to guide her, "come on, Draco. Teach me..."

There were no objections from him as he intercepted a grumble that began to arise from his throat. Her innocent eyes were acute as he repositioned his hand in front of her waist, his head dipping down to perfectly rest in the nape of her neck. "What is it I used to tell you?"

"Put some wrist into it," she grinned.

He drew their hands back, feeling her ring upon her finger as he launched the flat rock across the water, her lips pressing together in amusement.

"How about we go paint after this? Mhm?" She questioned. Draco now leaning onto her as he kissed just behind her ear.

"Do we have to?" He muttered as he pulled her closer. From his back pocket, he drew out a flask, no doubt what was in it.

He pulled his lips away from the crook of her neck and casually took a swig. Before he could screw the cap back on, she took it from his fingertips and brought the flask to her, wincing at the sting.

He observed her as her face cringed before handing it back to him.

"Maybe we can go inside, and you can tell me what's been going through that head," she reached behind her and turned around, "yeah?"

She buried her fingers in his messy hair, but he pulled away quickly. A sigh came from his lips. His expression was unreadable as Magnolia began to run low on patience.

Lia sighed, no longer feeling his warmth against her back, "I thought I was exempt from your theatrics, Draco."

He looked at her, wondering if he would receive judgment from this new version of her. This was the first time she'd bothered to ask how he was in so long.

"I'm- We're moving out of the Manor the second I get back," Draco paused, "I won't be staying in that bloody house... not with that thing."

Her brows furrowed slightly as she took in what he said.

She had to block out her meddlesome thoughts.

But he truly was the epitome of privilege and outcome of a child that had been spoiled rotten.

Lia licked her lips, taking a step back, "I don't even have my sister anymore, and you get the news of a baby, and you take it for granted, and you-- you know what? Nevermind." She waded through the water, trying to make her way back to the shore.

To accept happiness and commit to it would've been too difficult a task. It was easier to shred it away instead of shredding his bones with the gratification of being loved.

"Say it, Magnolia," Draco called out, reaching for her hand and spinning her around. His hand came to her hips to steady her balance as she looked into his weary and exhausted eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him, "God, Draco, it really must be such a hard life if you have to endure being loved by a child--"

"You don't understand," he glanced down to her lips, "You're being ignorant. It's more than just a child--"

"This is probably the best thing to happen to Narcissa in a long time," she pulled away, irritation dripping off her tongue as she shook her head in disbelief, "why can't you just be happy for her--"

"And why can't you stop being an attention whore?" Draco scoffed, a hand flying in the hair. "Why are you unrecognizable?"

She stopped, the water shallow enough for her to easily make her way back to land. As she stormed away to her shoes, Draco realized what he'd said.

Guilt washed over him.

"You can't even imagine what I've been through, and now you're having a baby, and you're throwing a fit?" She laughed as she reached for her shoes. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Malfoy." She turned around, glaring as he followed her. "I can't believe you're being self-centered right now..."

He couldn't control his temper.

"You wanna talk about me? Self-centered?" Draco scoffed. His words were a sword didn't intend to hurt her, but the blade was too sharp that when he wielded it, he couldn't control who he would hit.

"Not everyone can bend over backward to appease your needs!" She yelled back.

"Coming from the girl who's made my life a living hell for the past month? Flirting with my friends in front of me? Toying with my emotions every fucking chance you get?"

"You don't get to--"

"Don't interrupt me." He sneered. "Every single thought I've had since you were taken has been about you; wondering where you were, wondering what was happening to you, wondering what I could've done differently? I blame myself because it was my family that put you through that."

"Draco, stop it," she took a step back, unable to handle any more knives that he started to dig into her precarious skin.

"I think of how much better your life could have been if bloody Diggory didn't die and you were--"

"You don't think I know that? I grieved for the life I could've had, Draco," Lia toughed up at the sound of her dead friend's name. "I think about how much happier I could've been.... but guess what? I don't get to have that because Cedric is dead. And if I had a choice, I would go back to him in a heartbeat." She shouted through clenched teeth.

Draco was quiet.

That same sword he had brought out to protect himself with was now fashioning itself into his chest. He could feel it. He could feel her statements aching and poking at him, teasing him with its razor edges.

She saw his face fall, but she kept going.

"And if you don't like the way that I am now?" she put her hands up, "You did this to me. I was a nice, sweet girl who had a potential future. I don't have that because of you. You took it away from me. I have nothing, Malfoy."

But she had him. Why couldn't that be enough?

Draco blinked. Magnolia breathed.

They let the words settle like dust on the battlefield. Things were still hazy.

"If you really feel that way," he took a step closer, "why can't you just leave?"

That wasn't the first time someone had asked her to leave. Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't want her anymore, and now this?

How many people could she distance herself from before she was left completely and utterly alone?

"You would like that, wouldn't you? If I left?" She gritted, taking her shoes and hooking them on her fingers.

Draco scoffed, "Fuck off, Morningstar..."

She gulped as she calmed her rage and stormed back to the castle.

~

It was later in the night, Malfoy stumbled into the room with an empty flask in hand.

"Where've you been, mate?" Theo looked up from the book he was reading as the boy visited their dorm for the first time in months. "It's late."

He kicked his shoes off.

"Hogsmeade," he sighed, crashing onto the uncomfortable mattress, "I needed to get my mind off of things."

"If you keep this up, you and Maggie won't be able to fix the cabinet in time--"

"Enough talk about that fucking cabinet," Draco turned to his side, his head beginning to pound. As usual, he found an unhealthy way to cope with his problems.

"What's happened to you? I haven't seen you pick up a paintbrush in ages, and with the news of your mother and your reaction... I can't help but think you're not happy about it?"

"I don't want her to have that fucking child!" He yelled, sitting up in his bed to match Theo's position, "I don't owe you a single explanation, Nott. Just-- Just-"

"You don't want me as your family, do you?"

"It's not that--"

"Yes, it is," Theo breathed and stood up, "I get it. You're used to being by yourself and feel free to push it onto me but don't you dare blame that child for your own selfish needs, Malfoy." He shook his head as Malfoy bowed down, unable to meet his gaze.

The alcohol didn't calm his drumming thoughts any longer. It seemed like they were enhancing them.

"Yeah..." Draco trailed off, coming back down and slamming the back of his head against the pillow, "I'm the selfish one..."

"If you're not going to be a good older brother, I will."

~

Her heartbeat hadn't settled from this afternoon. She was left in her silence to let it cut at her and contemplate the fight they had gotten into.

No doubt tomorrow they'd be at each other's throats once again.

But what bothered her was that he was presumably okay right now. Draco was probably having the time of his fucking life without her there to hover over his shoulder and make him so--so miserable.

And his words from today felt rang in her head like an alarm she couldn't turn off. It kept buzzing like a fly in her ear, and when she tried to swat it away, more flies came. They swarmed her conscience as the Dark Mark burned onto her arm.

And with every breath she took, she could feel the warm water against her feet again, the slippery moss guiding her to fall.

She wished she could fall.

She wished she could fall into her slumber, but her mind kept going and going and going.

There was no shoulder to cry on. She had driven everyone away. She drove them away so that it would be impossible to find their way back towards her. Why was this such a habitual theme between her and him?

She picked up a quill and began to write.

_may 9th, 1997_

_you didn't come to the room of requirement tonight._

_have fun blowing off steam inside some other girl._

_-m. morningstar_

Lia took the quill from their journal, a tear accompanying a drop of ink onto the paper. The liquid that left her eyes was tainted with insecurity and self-loathing; there truly was no way of escaping it.

She crawled into their bed alone, his absence creating a chasm of anguish in its wake. The abyss existing between them seemed insurmountable.

The girl left their journal open, putting on top of her pillow as she hugged it to her chest and silently wept for the rest of the night.

~

_Mags,_

_Your bloody Nan has joined the Order._

_Apparently, you have been quite Ms. Mystery with Ron and them. I'm planning a visit to Hogwarts, and I trust you'll tell me everything._

_Expect to see us soon._

_Theo needs to tell George something too. Hopefully, it's nothing too urgent._

_I hope you're not pregnant yet. Having Oceanne here makes it obvious as to where you get your libido from._

_\- W & W_

~

"Duelling." Snape spun on his heel, the platform from second-year available to them once again. "It's the fundamentals. Something your old Professor Lockhart and I failed to teach you at the age of twelve."

Hermione leaned to Harry in front of her as Ron stayed at her side. "Due to the political climate of the Wizarding World, I'm sure Dumbledore requested we learn this. I mean--"

"Miss Granger," Snape whipped his head around. "Hold. your. tongue."

She swallowed. Hermione could hardly tolerate the blatant distaste her teacher had for the Gryffindor house.

The door of the Great Hall opened as Lia came into class late, strutting in.

Snape couldn't ignore the young death eater's intrusion anymore. He had been excusing her for one too many absences that it would have raised suspicion if he didn't object.

"A single disturbance out of you, Morningstar, and you'll have detention for the rest of the week," his stare fell to her sloppy appearance, "I do find it best to focus. And not indulge in extracurricular activities..." His speech lingered as she took a thumb to wipe her smudged lipstick.

Self-care wasn't on her list of priorities.

"Yes, sir."

Magnolia looked around the students, having no choice but to stand next to the group of Slytherins.

Crabbe and Goyle were towards the back of the crowd, while Theo and Blaise hovered behind Pansy. She assumed her position next to the girl. Since Draco had been avoiding her as of late, tension had died down.

"...Young witches and wizards are known to lose control of their abilities under severe emotional stress..."

"Remind you of anyone, Lia?" Pansy elbowed her, an astute smirk on her face. Theo snagged this opportunity to put space in between them. Blaise had the same idea.

"Hey," Theo shot a look at her, subtly coming in between them.

"What have I told you about mentioning things like that, Pans'?" Blaise muttered underneath his breath, the top of her head hardly reaching his shoulder. He pulled her back discreetly to make room for Theo.

"...This leads me to the topic of wandless and non-verbal magic. An example is mastering the art of Occlumency..." Snape continued to lecture the class.

Lia had learned Occlumency ever since she discovered Draco was a Legilimens. She blocked him out to keep her thoughts safe. He didn't need to know what intrusive inklings swam through her mind.

"...You will be dueling with another student today..."

"Where's Malfoy, Maggie?" Theo nudged, scratching the back of his head as he looked around.

"I'm not his babysitter," Lia spat as she looked down at her untidy robes. "He can do whatever he wants. He clearly doesn't need me."

Blaise felt Theo stiffen.

Draco had come in, seizing the opportunity to stand in the back of the crowd. His eyes didn't meet hers until a boisterous voice came through their ears.

"I think Morningstar and I would like to demonstrate the duels, Professor!" Pansy's hand shot up in the air, desperation lacing the air around her.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione gulped.

This fucking cunt.

Draco took a step in her direction, his arrogance evident as he pushed through the crowd.

Lia glared at her in disbelief, scoffing and turning to her. "What? Blaise isn't meeting your needs, so now you're becoming the teacher's pet for a little 'extra credit time' after class?"

Her lip curled, "Says the girl who--"

"Wouldn't be surprised if you got on your knees for Snape, too," Magnolia cocked her brow. She was too occupied with her rival to notice Malfoy already behind her.

Snape raised a brow at both of them, jerking his head up to come onto the platform.

Draco snaked his hand up Lia's arm as he bent his head down to her ear. "For both our sakes," he lowered his voice, "Don't cause a scene."

His touch didn't faze her, "We all know who's going to win--"

"Lose, Magnolia," he looked up to Pansy, who was being consoled by her boyfriend.

Her tongue came across the side of her cheek as she jerked away from his delicate hold. The words left her mouth, forgetting to filter what could've been considered a sensitive subject.

"Worried I'll kill her too?"

Draco's eyes darkened as he came back to his full height. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, shooting a glare to Blaise, who now stood next to Crabbe and Goyle.

Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated. "Watch your tone... brat," he jeered at her before diverting his attention away and releasing her.

A brow cocked to the side as she drew her wand from her pocket, ignoring an apparent stare coming from Draco. He wasn't impressed with her childlike behavior.

Magnolia was within earshot as he turned to Pansy, a sincere warning escaping his lips.

"Parkinson, you might not want to do this with her right now. She's a little..." turning his head to stare into her blazing eyes, "unhinged."

The insult slapped Lia across the face, the stinging sensation filling her with unruly anger.

"Well, sorry that I'm such a burden to you, Malfoy. Sorry, we can't all be so indifferent to everything all the time." She expressed loudly, unafraid to turn heads. "To be honest, it must be hard having a wand up so far up your ass all the time!"

Her middle finger raised in the air as she walked up the stairs to the raised platform, her hips swaying behind her.

"What is she doing?" Harry whispered to Ron; a concern fueled gaze decorating his features.

"Bloody hell if I know, Hermione said she hadn't gone back to their dorm since," Ron swallowed. "We should have an intervention. She's gone fully mental--"

"Wasn't it you two that told her to leave?" Hermione scoffed.

Snape was standing in the crowd now, students giggling at Malfoy's reaction to Lia's outburst. The Patil Twins were obviously gossiping with Lavender. They were about to have a show.

"Ready when you are," Lia smirked out at the group in the audience, seeing the rage, disbelief, and clandestine admiration upon her lover's face.

Blaise looked to Malfoy, who had secured his position between Crabbe and Goyle, muttering something to the three of them. "She must be a freak with an attitude like that," Zabini nudged, punching Draco playfully in the shoulder.

Malfoy gritted his teeth, unamused with his games. "Say another word, and I swear to God, I'll sic her on you."

Pansy confidently walked up to the platform, twenty paces away from Lia. The assuredness in her eyes was unsettling.

Her razor spirit was clashing against Parkinson's. Each of the girls had ghastly ideas behind their dark pupils that stirred agitation in Theo and Blaise's stomachs. The two boys were frightened for Pansy. It was obvious who would win.

The click of Lia's high heels resounded as she took a bow towards Pansy-- etiquette was substantial to at least one of them. She looked up, meeting the girl's explicit gaze. Wands were beamed towards the ground as they straightened their posture.

Snape looked up reluctantly. "Bow to your partner, and don't kill each other," he muttered unenthusiastically.

Before Pansy had the chance even to bow, a spell erupted from Magnolia's mouth.

"Confringo!" Her target was thrown back against the wall, ten yards away. She hit the marble with a sharp clatter.

She scoffed, rubbing the back of her head before erupting up.

Pansy shot eye daggers at Lia. "Incarcerous!" Ropes bound the girl, dropping her to the platform.

Pansy glanced at Draco, a smirk appearing on her face. Lia watched as her adversary whipped her skirt up, flashing the audience.

If Lia could only reach her wand, the bitch would be dead.

A sound alerted all the students to the west side of the classroom. "Professor Snape-- Professor Snape," McGonagall called from the large doors, "The headmaster has requested your presence."

Snape looked up, unamused. He studied the two girls, appalled at the sight of this petty teenage fight. "You may not continue dueling without a chaperone present," he turned to his colleague, "How long will this take?"

McGonagall looked at him in disbelief, "Now, Severus."

There was a pause.

"Class dismissed," Snape announced, leaving the room. The doors whisked shut behind him.

The classroom murmur erupted into a roar as the students began packing up their things. The Slytherins and fours Gryffindors were not so quick to leave.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the side, watching the rest of them from the corner.

"We have to figure out what she's doing with Malfoy," Harry spat, "I know she's not doing this willingly."

"Blimey--"

"Quiet," Hermione shushed them, turning to the scene that continued to unfold.

Lia began to untangle herself from the ropes that previously stuck to her body, Theo gently helping her as well. Draco crossed his arms, unsympathetic to his lover's predicament.

Pansy let out a little frown at the large doors once the last of the students filed out.

"I'm sure some more practice wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Her head spun to Blaise, who remained calm as he crossed his burly arms over his broad chest. Theo got to his feet immediately, standing on the other end of the stage.

"Hey, Pansy. I know you're a sorry excuse for a lady," Lia smiled, speaking through clenched teeth, "but anyone with proper decency prefers fairness." She slipped out of her restraints and brushed her uniform down.

"Fairness?"

"You might not understand," Lia babied, "but when their opponent is not completely tied up and unable to fight, it's more of an ambush than a proper duel." A sweet, insincere smile threatened her.

Nott had enough, "Class is over. I'll roll you a joint or something, come on--"

"Theo, relax..." Lia tilted her head, continuing her glare at Pansy. "It's not my fault I have Draco whipped." She licked her lips and grinned at the blonde who stood fuming in the corner.

"Please--"

The weapon's tip swirled in between her fingers as she resisted the urge to use it. And as she looked to just behind Pansy, she saw Blaise.

He sparked a marvelous thought in her head.

"It's also not my fault that her boyfriend has a boner for me 24/7! He probably thinks about me anytime you two fuck--"

Pansy aimed her wand towards the girl, rage fueling her incantation. "Alarte Ascendare!" Lia shot thirty feet in the air, hitting the ceiling on her way up.

Draco's eyes widened as he shoved his bag into Goyle's arms, "Fucking hell."

"Parkinson. Put her down--" Theo groaned, standing furthest away from the bunch with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle near the large french doors, "That's enough."

"Stupefy!" Lia was blasted, just as Pansy was only moments ago, but the attack wasn't finished yet. Parkinson came head-on towards her, wand out as the other girl caught her breath.

"You've proven your point, Pans'," Blaise stood up, unpitying eyes watching Lia, who lay on the floor.

Magnolia kicked off her heels, her head hammering with the drumming of her heart, "You little bitch."

Her wand stayed in her grip as Pansy threw red sparks in her direction. Her mouth gaped with a murderous stare.

Lia blocked them, "Protego!" She got onto bare feet as she labored to calm down, the mark on her arm starting to burn. Her pain interrupted her thoughts, and in a split second, she remained fazed. Her opponent was able to make her move.

Theo spoke up as he was now the closest to either of them, "You've had your fun--"

It was a frenzy as Pansy slapped the wand out of Lia's hand, grabbing her by the arm and kneeing her in the stomach.

Hair was being pulled, muffled cries and squeaks emerged from their lips as Lia straddled Pansy, a hand to her hair and another punching her face.

Hermione even stepped forward to do something, but Ron and Harry pulled her back.

Draco's hands no longer rested over his chest. He came to a light jog to the platform's steps to stop their contest that had now become physical. His pride, however, wouldn't allow him to interrupt their squabble. He thought Theo could handle Lia, and Blaise could handle Pansy.

That was until Theo went after the wrong girl.

He pulled Lia off, pinning Pansy down and getting her back to her feet as Magnolia stumbled back. Her chest was heaving, every observant in the room on their toes for what might happen next.

"I'm gonna kill you--" Lia was grabbed by the waist by someone that wasn't the blonde.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Blaise turn her around and fling her over his shoulder. Her skirt was scrunched up too short for comfort. The girl dangled over Blaise's shoulder, her ass up. His hands were gripping her thighs as she thrashed to relieve herself of his hold.

Theo glared at Crabbe and Goyle to hold Draco back. They did so without hesitation.

"Unhand me," Draco sneered to Crabbe and Goyle, "Or I swear I'll--"

"If we let you go, Blaise will end up worse than Lia," Crabbe reasoned as Draco began to fight, "Stop it."

That was the first time either of them had enough backbone to stand up against Malfoy.

"I'm gonna fucking murder you, Pansy!" Lia squirmed, punching Blaise's back as he rolled his eyes at Theo. "Get off! I'm gonna-- Fuck off, Blaise!"

Draco eventually fought off the two boys, but he didn't reach the platform in time to protect Magnolia.

With careful aim, Pansy elbowed Nott in the nose and pointed her wand to Lia, who was now upright and still within Zabini's grasp. Her magic was fueled by jealousy as she shouted her last spell, "Segmentum Mortis!"

Hermione let out a yelp. Harry tried to keep her quiet.

A large slash came onto Lia's chest, above her bosom and below her collarbone. It unearthed a scream that erupted from deep within. The flesh dripped with warm blood, seeping through her uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> team pansy or team lia  
> team draco or team lia?


	54. chapter filthy four

The sudden urge to rip out Parkinson's tongue washed over Draco. Rage was his only asset, and control was his most fierce adversary.

"I--" Lia swallowed with wide eyes up at Blaise, "How did she-- Shit- I can't-"

He looked to Draco, who was now upon the platform, gulping as he watched the red flow onto her clothes.

"What the fuck, Parkinson?" Draco sneered, taking his hands behind Magnolia's knees and neck, setting her down.

For a moment, he had to neglect the echoing demand to try not to punch Blaise. Every bit of him wanted to scrub his handprints off of Magnolia's skin and replace them with his own.

At the same time, he hungered for vengeance towards Pansy, who was staring dumbfoundedly at the devastation she had created.

"You stupid boys!" Hermione glowered, coming to her side at once. Harry and Ron trailed behind her, awkward with the tension created by the two groups of people. "Keep her head up. If the wound cut deep enough into her lungs, the blood will fill them, and she won't be able to breathe--"

Goyle didn't hesitate to interject, "Quiet, _mudblood_ \--"

"You bloody--"

"Not now, Ron," Hermione exasperated.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Harry offered as they surrounded her, trying to take her from Draco's grasp, "She needs to be seen by Madam Pomfrey."

"--Malfoy," Theo interrupted, "your bag."

Draco followed Granger's instructions, pulling her to him in between his legs. "Crabbe, Goyle-- the purple vial from the inner left pocket," he narrowed his eyes at them, "now."

The two large boys dug and dug as Hermione began to panic, the red coming over her shirt as Lia kept weakly fussing out of Draco's hold.

"Stop fucking moving," he snarled, taking his hands to her shirt, roughly unbuttoning the stained material. "You're only making this harder for yourself--"

Her tie was undone as her chest was exposed, leaving her bleeding and in her bra. He took in a sharp breath as he looked at the gaping wound. Her face concealed her panic as she bit down on her tongue.

"Here," Goyle tossed the container to Theo, who then shoved it into Malfoy's hands.

Magnolia swallowed while Hermione held her hand to calm her down. Pansy had already rushed out of the room, and the two larger boys stood in the empty space.

"I don't want it-- I-- I don't want anything from you--" Lia face her head in the other direction, making quick eye contact with each member of the golden trio.

"I don't care," Malfoy growled before taking her face in his hands and forcing her jaw to unlock, "Open."

His fingertips dug into her cheeks, squeezing them roughly as she continued to squirm, "I don't--want--" her words became gurgled as he put the vial to her lips and let the liquid flow down her throat.

She began to feel warm, the large cut now healing, some of the blood coming back into her.

"What is that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked over his shoulder.

He ignored her.

The boy's eyes narrowed at Magnolia, who stared back as she swallowed down the potion. He watched as the cut healed, his grip on her face still unforgiving.

"I think Snape's coming, Draco," Theo muttered, "We need to go."

She drank down the rest of it, Draco finally able to release her jaw. The wound had completely healed, but her breathing was still ragged.

"There," he spat, pulling her off of him, "you're fine."

She held herself up on her elbows as Harry helped her to her feet. Draco's reaction wasn't pleasant as he scoffed at her, grazing his tongue against the back of his front teeth.

"My hero," she gulped, sarcasm lacing her tone. The retribution returned to her eyes as she discarded his attitude and looked around the room. "Where's Pansy--?"

The doors flung open, Snape watching as the remainder of blood sat on the floor. Her hair settled into mayhem as she fired a look at their troubled teacher.

"Detention, Miss Morningstar..." Snape bellowed from the entrance of the Great Hall, immediately sealing the entrance with a wave of his wand.

Blaise stiffened next to Draco, silently eyeing Lia's chest from the side. Her bra was completely exposed as she stood next to Harry and Theo.

Malfoy took note of his friend's stare, his rage rushing back to the surface. He was able to store it away for only moments before he took his fist and placed a loud smack to his jaw.

"What about my behavior, Professor?"

~

_May 15th, 1997_

_I hope your defeat got you off your high fucking horse._

_-DM_

~

How the _fuck_ did Pansy beat her?

Lia was caught off guard. She didn't know she'd strike with magic after their little catfight. She also didn't know Parkinson would risk hitting her with Blaise so close. What if it hit him?

Did Pansy really care so little about her fuck toy?

Humiliation mixed with fury as she felt the mark on her arm sting. It was happening again. She needed to stay in control.

Nuisances following her didn't help.

"The girls' bathroom is way cleaner than ours," Ron muttered underneath his breath.

"Lia," Hermione called out, the Golden Trio trailing behind the girl as she stormed into the lavatories on the third floor, "What was that? You almost died--"

"Harry's almost died plenty of times, but no one seems surprised when he does it?" She sighed, grabbing a towel from the counter and turning on the faucet.

Her hands were stained with her own personal shade of crimson; the washcloth was damp in her hand as she pressed it against her chest. Harry and Ron weren't disturbed by the sight of her dangerously low cut bra as she scrubbed against the mended skin.

"Because I'm not getting mutilated by other students," Harry shook his head.

"You have to tell Dumbledore about this, Lia," Hermione breathed heavily, coming to her side and snatching the wipe away of her hands, "This is illegal--"

"He won't do anything." Lia tried to reach back for the cloth, but Hermione quickly pulled it away and ran it under the water. The diluted blood washed down the drain as she wrung it out. "I can handle myself."

The mark was blazing now.

"You bloody well just got your ass handed to you," Ron crossed his arms as he leaned onto the sink, "How long has this been happening?"

"As if you care," Lia clenched her jaw as Hermione began to bring the towel to her neck, where more blood began to dry. "What the fuck are you-- Don't touch me--"

"Stay still," she furrowed her brows as she began to get rid of the mess that Pansy had created. Concentration colored her features as Lia stopped protesting. Hermione used to wear this face when they would study together.

It had been so long since they did that.

Stillness.

The burning sensation on her arm came to a pause.

"You don't have to shut us out, Lia," Harry spoke up, coming in front of Ron. "We're sorry for telling you to leave--"

Ron perked up, "Speak for yourself, mate--"

Harry kicked him in the shins and shot a glare at Ron, "We are sorry, Lia."

She brought her gaze in the direction of the mirror, moving her head so that Hermione had better access. There was a hint of disgrace upon her face-- a hint of betrayal.

How dare she look any of them in the eye after what she'd done?

They'd think she was a monster.

Her crisis was aching upon her lips as she pursed them together. "I don't need an apology from you," she whispered, meeting Harry's eyes from the reflection of the glass, "Any of you." She bit down on her lip.

"You've been hanging with that lot for weeks now," Ron sighed. "You haven't been to the common room in ages--"

"Ron, I know," she glanced at him, her gaze softening. The more they spoke, the less the ink on her arm shrieked its demands in her ear. She felt calm. "It's complicated."

Harry didn't understand. None of them did, really.

Hermione had spent countless hours reasoning out the possibilities of her disappearance, but none of it made any sense to her.

Ron's jaundiced eyes would see her parading with the Slytherins and hope that she'd look at him. Out of guilt, she never did.

And Harry... Harry was hurt.

He was hurt and furious and disappointed and deceived by her. Because how could the girl he used to consider family now insolently invest her time in the people that took his own away?

She could feel all of their resentment in the air. She could feel it enclosing her but not suffocating her. As horribly as she could soak in their frustration, she could also feel their forgiveness hugging her-- holding her together.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I'm doing this for you guys," she said shakily, "I'm staying away to-to keep you safe and--"

"Isn't that what Malfoy was telling you earlier this year as well?" Harry shrugged as his lips bounced into a frown, "I'm not going to go on about Malfoy because I've been on him all year but--"

"Do you trust me?" Lia asked them. Hermione cleaned the last of the blood on her neck and pulled her touch away.

"Of course," she said gently, exchanging a glance with the two boys. "We just don't understand that could be so serious for you to walk out on us like that."

An explanation so desperately wanted to leave her lips. She had to provide them with some sort of answer for the months of questions she left them with.

And the thought of the truth was invigorating. The idea of it made her feel liberated from the obligations she had to the tattoo-- the Dark Lord.

But her Gryffindor had died long ago, and she couldn't summon the courage to bring it from the grave.

"I'm sorry," she swallowed, the fluster upon her cheeks, leaving as she snapped back to her deception. "I have to go."

"What?" Ron got off the sink. "You haven't told us anything!"

Harry's mouth sat agape, "You're not leaving until you tell us exactly what's been going on--"

"I don't know how many times I've told you this, Harry," Lia looked to all of them as she buttoned up her shirt, "But I can handle myself."

She strutted out, intention lacing every step as she brought herself out of the atmosphere that had granted her the most relief she felt in ages.

They watched her leave as Hermione buried her head in her hands, "We were so close to talking to her. I know muggle teens go through hormonal changes, but this is just out of hand--"

"We need to schedule an intervention," Harry sighed, looking to the two who furrowed their brows in confusion. "It's necessary."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I might have an idea," Ron sighed.

~

The classroom was empty, Snape's office loomed just above it, and he had instructed them to wait for his arrival. Their teacher was incredibly displeased with their lack of progress on the cabinet as well as their reckless behavior.

Draco occupied a seat in the back of the class. His blonde hair was the first thing she laid her eyes on as she stormed into the room. His legs were wide as he spun his wand in between his fingers, awaiting her arrival.

She didn't acknowledge him as she walked in. Lia ripped her shirt off and sent her buttons flying, leaving her in her bra and skirt. She felt his stare on her.

Her tough-girl persona was back, ashamed that she compromised it for a moment in the bathrooms.

The boy swallowed from behind her, shifting in his seat as she tossed the dirty fabric onto a chair.

"You're supposed to be working on the cabinet," Lia noted as she sat on a vacant desk, her feet resting upon the chair.

Draco's eyes on her back almost felt immoral. The outline of her curves made his jaw clench as his thoughts were governed with guilt.

He shouldn't be looking at her like this.

Not right now.

The empty flask sat in his pocket as a reminder of his foggy state of mind. The past few days had been him downing bottles.

"So are you," he muttered as he looked up at her, his head hammering. "You should've listened to me--"

"Did you not see me lose?" Lia scowled, "That's what I get for listening to you."

Draco was still. He was buzzing with the remains of this morning.

He had woken up with a hangover. Again.

They'd both been asking themselves the same questions. Where did they stand? What did their argument mean? If anything, did they truly intend any of the words exchanged?

The boy hadn't worked on the cabinet unless it was during the school day. Lia would attend her classes while he skipped his. His endeavors to evade her had become quite explicit.

But his actions on the battlefield today didn't change how she felt about him.

"I'm not having this discussion with you." He rolled his eyes and slammed his wand on the table. She didn't flinch. "I don't want to speak to you, Morningstar. Not until you're ready to stop fucking around and acting like a child."

As he spoke, she noticed him eyeing her. This was the most exposed she'd been in some time. He couldn't help but take in the sight.

It was as if they had a whole conversation as the two reconnected hardened glares across the aisle of the empty classroom.

Their fight reemerged in their heads.

Draco brought up Cedric. And what she said in response to it was... well, she didn't have an excuse for it.

And he didn't plan on hearing any sort of justification from her. But she'd get him to talk. It didn't matter what she had to do.

She crossed her leg over the other and leaned back. As she did, her skirt shifted.

Draco's eyes darkened.

Lia couldn't tell if he was angry or aroused. Then again, there was such a thin line between the two.

"You always did call me Morningstar when you were cross, mhm?" Lia cocked an eyebrow to the side.

He looked away.

_Playing hard to get, Malfoy?_

Theo had told her about his resolute muteness all week. Apparently, he was at war with the world as well.

"Why are you being so cold?" She pouted, leaning forward so that her breasts were accentuated. His eyes didn't stray as she thought they would.

He kept his eyes on the floor. Draco wasn't completely sober.

Lia let her cheek rest in her hand as she brushed some hair over her shoulder. Her hand rested on her cheek as she took in the view of him—such a rough-looking man.

It was clear that only one of them wanted to talk about their incident. The words that were exchanged could be considered unforgivable.

And she wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart.

But she still demanded a reaction out of him. She needed recognition-- his recognition.

'Attention whore,' chimed in her head.

Lia rolled her eyes, "When you got the dark mark, you didn't talk to me for months-"

Draco scoffed, coming to a stand. "So this is your payback?" He licked his lips as he motioned to her. "Magnolia, when I got the mark, I didn't talk to you to protect you. You're doing this-- You're doing this to- to punish me."

She gritted her jaw.

This past week, she had been assuming the worst. Impetuously, so did he.

Her insecurities kept building and building as each day has passed. She tried to conceal it with a mask of dismissiveness and detachment, but it would slip off the second she came to the room of requirement and found him missing.

She wondered if his body count had finally risen. Where else would he go to cure himself of the stress she infected him with? After all, a man has needs.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged as she fiddled with her nails, ignoring his approaching frame. "I assume Blaise has a black eye now?"

His hair was messy, but his hand looked untouched. There wasn't a trace of damage on him.

Seeing Blaise pick her up so effortlessly-- and without her objections-- heated his blood to a boiling point.

Mixed with the drinks he took this morning to get through the day; one would say that he was more irritable than usual.

"Is that what you were going for? For me to defend you to any man that touches you?" he narrowed his eyes at her, only a few feet away from her now, "I think you forget your little accident with Zabini in the fourth year and who it was that put him in his place--"

His frustration was evident with each step he took.

She leaned back and uncrossed her legs, abandoning her seductive attitude. Lia scoffed, "Our fourth year was--"

"-I'm getting a little tired of your games, Princess." Draco stood in front of her, positioning himself in front of her closed legs, "I saved you today. Don't fucking forget that."

As their scowls settled, both of them could feel the pull of their emotions and the toll it began to take as the marks on their arms burned.

She puffed her chest out, trying to assert some brand of dominance.

"If you really wanted to 'save' me," she sneered within his hold sarcastically, "why didn't you jump in to stop the fight before it got messy? We both know I don't listen to anyone else...." Her words sat on her tongue as she dragged them out.

And because she knew he couldn't stay angry at her for long, she bit down on her bottom lip.

There was a foreign look of confusion and frustration upon his face as he snarled, "Stop making those... fucking--"

His hand instinctively came forward to grasp her face, holding her chin gently--yet demanding-- as he directed her to look up at him. A thumb brushed her upper lip, proceeding to the bottom bit of flesh. It lingered there, her aura tempting him to profane her barren canvas that lay upon her breasts.

She watched as his jaw clenched and lips parted ever so slightly as he eyed her own. He wanted her... Even if he was so angry, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist the bait she was beginning to lure him in with.

"I--I loathe you," his face twisted as he roughly let her go, turning around and trying to make his way back to his seat.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she swallowed his insult, unable to take it to heart. Lia got off the table promptly and grabbed his wrist. "Yeah, I got that when you called me an 'attention whore--'"

"If we went over all the cruel things we've said to each other," he attempted to writhe from her hold, "we'd never leave this room."

Her grasp on him didn't break as she led him to the chair in front of her desk and harshly made him sit.

"As a wise, wise woman once said," Lia put a leg over his, straddling him as he sat on the chair, "Sometimes fucking is easier than talking."

Draco's eyes blackened as he tried to remain still underneath her. If she moved-- even an inch-- it would give him away.

But his ego was too big to let his guard down, no matter how many times she batted her eyes at him.

_What was the end goal of all her games?_

_Why did she play with him the way that he did?_

_Why did she keep up this heartless persona just to hold him on a leash?_

Magnolia couldn't admit that she didn't have enough faith that she could keep him enticed without playing a cat and mouse game. How could he want her if there was no excitement?

She needed to keep him entertained to ensure that he still wanted her.

Draco tore his eyes away as she placed her forearms upon his shoulders, his staying at his side, "I can't even look at you right now..."

The boy ran a tongue across his cheek, swallowing at the same time.

"Oh, you can't bear to look at me?" She pouted, her hands coming from his broad frame, "I get it..."

As he kept his stare anywhere but in front of him, Lia brought her fingertips to her back and unhooked her bra. The material fell over her shoulders as she was now left in nothing but her skirt and underwear. She tossed it to the side.

Draco was about to lose his mind.

"Put your shirt on, Morningstar," he gritted as he licked his lips, a low groan emerging. The boy stammered to find words on the ceiling, "You're being-- you're being fucking ridiculous..."

She grazed his cheekbone, a frown upon her lips.

He was so close to breaking for her.

Her breath tickled against his ear as she lured him into her sensual gravity, readjusting herself with a hand on his cheek, "You're so determined to hate me... but I think you're too afraid to admit you're turned on."

His eyes fluttered as he gulped the bitter pill of truth down; he was rock hard in his pants.

Draco's mind was clouded by drunken thoughts, desperately trying to fight the urge to give into her.

"I feel no desire for you right now," He forced himself to look into her eyes without traveling to her bare chest, "none."

While he spoke, she could smell the whiskey upon his breath; he was inebriated. The exoneration of her transgressions wouldn't be too difficult a task after all.

As for an apology from him, she didn't expect one. Everything he had said last week was the unvarnished truth.

"Explain this then." He took in a sharp inhale as she moved her hips forward just a tad, feeling his length grazing her clothed pussy.

"You're- I don't-- Morningstar, get off of me before I--"

"Do you like it when I sit on your lap?" She playfully smiled as her eyes dazzled, "I know Pansy loves to sit on yours."

His face was almost begging. He wanted more.

But he wouldn't admit it.

Draco grabbed her hips, stopping her dangerously placed movements as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Your behavior is repulsive, darling."

"Yeah, you said I made your life a 'living hell,'" she shrugged, watching his face scorn into annoyance and arousal.

Lia was lucky he had the leniency for her teasing.

She left him distraught for her touch. The outline in his pants reminded him of that.

Her breasts were lingering in front of him.

If she granted him the gratification of touching her like that, his mouth would know exactly where to roam. His tongue knew the exact patterns that would make her scream; it was as simple as muscle memory.

She was so familiar to him.

He remembered every inch of her.

"I never--" he stammered, "I never said hell was a bad thing."

That's when she knew she had him hooked.

She planned to reel him out like a fish on a line at her own time. However, it was incredibly inconsiderate that he was already out of the water.

The tides would change each evening, yet he'd never get a taste of the comfort of being back in the arms of the sea. Those arms should've held him through his sleepless nights. She hadn't given him a taste of the saltwater's embrace in ages. She didn't know how.

Sex was the only form of intimacy she was familiar with, but she couldn't fully commit to that either.

A laugh resounded through the classroom.

"Not so tough now, are you, slut?" She mocked, her lips grazing against his ear as she ran a hand over his chest.

"Keep up your attitude, and I'll turn you into one," he growled, annoyed by her advances yet incredibly turned on. His hands came to her waist, squeezing into the flesh.

"I don't think so, Draco," she chuckled, feeling his member harden in between her legs.

As Magnolia taunted him, his hand crept up to the back of her head, forcing her to give him access to her neck. The other wandered down her thigh and up her skirt, roughly pushing past lace panties she wore specifically to tantalize him.

Her lips parted slightly as he reached in between her folds, feeling her wetness for the first time in so long. Draco's lips grazed her neck, "Do you feel that? You're the slut here."

Lia let out a low growl and grasped his wrist, pulling the fingers out only to see that they were covered in her arousal. She gulped at the sight, the intrusion in between her thighs unappreciated, "Do not touch me unless I say you can, do you understand me?"

Tease.

He wished he could strip her of more than just her clothing. He wanted to strip her of her shame-- her ego-- more importantly, her pain.

He wanted them stripped-down so that they would be equals once more. Both of their serrated and broken edges would fit together again. Perhaps they'd quit punishing each other for offenses made yesterday, and instead, discover how to love each other tomorrow.

Draco nodded in understanding. Even drunk, he made sure to exhibit self-control.

"Good," she whispered, her grip on his wrist loosening as she ran a hand over his chest and gently brought his hand closer to her face.

The girl maintained eye contact as she parted her lips, taking in his long fingers and swirling her tongue around him. As if he wasn't hard enough, the sight he saw now was enough to make him cum in his pants.

A large hand smoothed over her waist, coming to her bare shoulder blade as she lightly bucked her hips against his crotch, "That's a good girl..."

His judgment faded away.

Draco wanted to deny that her catastrophe enthralled him; his eyes adhered onto the fire that he had grown corrupted by.

How could he condemn her to be a sinner and act as if he didn't enjoy it? Or as if wouldn't have done the same... How many times at the beginning of their relationship had he fucked his way into forgiveness?

The walls of double standards crumbled as she cleaned her juices off of him.

He looked at her as a goddess; flawed, but still superior above men.

"When I caught you, Malfoy," she whispered, guiding his hand to her breasts, "Were you imagining me pushed up against the wall, my nipples hard and my pussy wet? Or maybe it was another fantasy of me all tied up and helpless..."

"Are we going to do this right now?" He stared at her guiltily as he pressed his lips to her collarbone, his hands lightly squeezing her tits, "We haven't talked about--"

"What did I say, Draco?"

He glanced to the floor before meeting her eyes again, "That it's easier to fuck than talk..."

As he stumbled out the words, she continued to grind upon him. It was obvious that he was biting back a groan. A low hum appeared from his throat as she kissed his neck, soft lips that avoided his at all costs.

"I know you love my games, Malfoy. So tell me, what do you want?" She moaned as she rested her head near his ear, riding him through his pants. "What's your biggest fantasy?"

His hands rolled a nipple in between his fingers as she awaited his response. Lia suppressed her moans.

The girl didn't want him to make her feel good. She didn't deserve it.

Because how the fuck was sex supposed to feel good?

She needed his forgiveness, and this was the most effortless road to it. Her reasoning was that she didn't need to treat her body with such respect when it had been mishandled one too many times.

Carefully, she took her hands away from his, putting the hand attempting to pleasure her back on her waist.

"Do you want to fuck me in public?" She muttered as she kissed behind his ear, whispering. Lia continued grinding herself upon him, trying to come up with a fantasy they hadn't had the excuse of trying. He didn't respond. His eyes were too occupied with the sight of her breasts bouncing in front of him. "No, that's not it..."

Another topic came into mind... one she wasn't too sure about. Draco's head was thrown back as he began to buck his hips against her, meeting her pace.

"Do you want to watch me fuck someone else?" He stopped, meeting her gaze at once. "I didn't think that would do it either." Lia shrugged and began to kiss down his neck again, avoiding his lips.

A smile came across her face as an intrusive thought invaded.

"How about a threesome? I'm sure Pansy wouldn't oppose--," out of surprise and retaliation, he had impulsively gripped her hips tighter, "watch your hands, Draco."

She needed to be in control. She commanded it.

To relieve him of the guilt caused by her tone, she lightened the mood, "It could even be a guy if that's more your speed..."

For the first time since she'd been getting him off through his clothes, he spoke up. "You know I don't like to share."

"Who would've thought? Draco Malfoy, slut of the century, doesn't want to fuck someone other than me... I've really made you my bitch, haven't I?"

He didn't bother to protest the statement. He was defeated by her movements up and down the length of his dick, her wetness soaking through her panties.

He didn't want her to stop.

Lia laughed, her breasts next to his face as he began to pepper kisses on them. Draco looked up to her for permission, "If sucking on my tits is what's gonna get you off-- fuck."

She was caught by surprise as he took a nipple in his mouth, flicking over the sensitive bud with a groan.

Her face twisted as he bucked his hips up more aggressively, Lia doing the same. She gave him the friction he needed and brought her mouth to his ear, "Draco... You're making me feel so fucking good..." She moaned through her teeth as her head fell onto his shoulder.

Not only was she stroking his dick, but she was also stroking his ego. And that was the biggest turn on she could provide.

Underneath layers of clothing, she felt his dick twitch as possessive hands came to his hair, gripping onto it to steady her pace. Breathy moans came into his ear as he took his mouth from her breasts.

His hips thrust up to her, trying to find some sort of relief from the aching of his member.

"Do you want to have people watch us fuck?" His pace got heavier and rougher as he scrunched up her skirt, running his hands over her ass. He gripped her tighter, and when she heard no objections to her words, she knew that was the one.

She would let them put on a show for someone.

"Keep going, Draco," she muttered into his shoulder, "That's it, just like that-- fuck me through my panties just like that."

Malfoy began to leave bruises upon her chest, marking his territory with his lips and his teeth. He would make sure no one would lay their eyes on her without knowing she was his.

Lia let out a soft gasp as he hit the right spot, pleasure now coursing through both of them.

"Magnolia, I can't-- if you keep going, I'm gonna--" he swallowed, her soft sounds in his ears driving him to the edge, "shit, you're gonna make me-- Darling, you have to stop me or else I'm going to-- "

He wanted to finish, but not like this. He wanted to finish inside her.

But he couldn't show any restraint as he gripped her hips, bringing them down to him so that he was hitting the right spot to make him finish.

"Do it, Draco." she moaned into his ear, "Be a good boy and cum for me. Cum in your fucking pants for me."

"We can't-- holy fuck--" his head was thrown back as she brought her lips to his neck, sucking on the stop she knew would bring him to his knees. "I'm gonna-- fucking hell..."

His pace was soon sloppier, and his breathing was hitched as he came undone beneath her. Draco's forehead rested upon her collarbone as she rode out his orgasm. "As I said..." she muttered against his neck, "you're my bitch."

He swallowed, flustered by their encounter, "What about you? Did you finish--"

"Don't worry about me," she muttered, taking the back of a hand to brush over his cheek lightly. "You've been indulging in too many night activities during the daytime," she kissed the bottom of his jaw, meeting his eyes before kissing his cheek.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the door flung open.

"Lia!" Slughorn let out a yelp. "Good heavens, I--"

"Professor!" She squeaked, staying in her position as she hid her face into Draco's chest.

The boy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, covering her nakedness, "What the bloody hell is he doing--"

The door slammed shut.

She crinkled his shirt into her hands, seizing at it tightly. Embarrassment at this level produced a faint blush upon her caramel cheeks as she breathed in the scent of Draco mixed with whiskey.

Neither of them moved.

Not that they wanted to, anyway.

After a couple of moments, his thumb began to rub small circles on her lower back. He put a hand to the back of her head as well.

This was the most she'd let him feel her in months.

He didn't have enough energy to be mad at her. There was too much he'd missed out on to ruin it now. A conversation about the violations of one another's heart could surely wait.

Lia nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, looking up at the door that was now sealed shut before letting out quiet words. "Do you think he saw my--"

"If he did, I'll gouge his eyes out," Draco scorned, the hand behind her head protectively coming behind her neck, "I told you to put a bloody shirt on..."

"As if you didn't like it," she rolled her eyes as she licked her lips, a grin coming upon her face. He shared the same look.

They tried to hide their smiles.

For a moment, they were dumbfounded with shock and-- more surprisingly-- the urge to laugh. And they did.

Laughter erupted in the classroom, and Draco hurried to cover her with his Slytherin robes.

Her stare drifted down to his pants, "What a mess you've made, Malfoy..."

_~_

_may 15th, 1997_

_how would you feel about one more game?_

_-m. morningstar_


	55. chapter fifty fuck

_May 17th, 1997_

_Just to be clear, when you talked about an audience-- I most definitely didn't mean Slughorn._

_-DM_

_may 17th, 1997_

_don't worry, i have something very different in mind._

_-m. morningstar_

~

Theo offered his arm to her as she took in the sight of the Slytherin common room. She hadn't been in here since the fifth year Easter holidays.

A spell had been cast so that the music would be booming, the bass overpowering the sound of their beating hearts. Girls were coming out of their dorms after pregaming and getting dressed for the past hour.

All the younger students were forbidden to go outside by their prefects.

Draco was sat in the corner, his legs spread wide as he took shots with his old Quidditch teammates-- Lia hardly took notice of him.

"How exactly did you manage to conceal the mark for tonight?" As she came in, Nott whispered in her ear, her heels giving her somewhat of a height advantage.

"A simple charm," she shrugged, "George taught it to me in the fifth year..."

"I see," Theo tapped her hand as it rested upon his arm. "Maggie, do me a favor and stay away from anything sharp..."

"I don't need to be babysat, Theodore," Lia rolled her eyes, taking her attention to Blaise, who sat in the corner, "I'll be over there with--"

"Don't you have a rough history with Zabini, love?"

"I've been cooped up in the Room of Requirement of ages," she let go of his arm, flipping her ponytail to the side, so the ends tickled her back, "Don't spoil my fun. You know how I get."

"I'd never," he rolled his eyes, wiping his nose with his thumb before putting his hands in his pockets. "Alright, give me a spin."

Lia let out a giggle as she turned around, only to look over her shoulder. Her entire back was exposed as she wore the most scandalous of dresses. "I want the boys drooling."

"If I liked girls, I most certainly would be salivating, Your Majesty," he bowed lightly, shooting her a smile, "I'll be with Malfoy if you need me, mhm?"

"Don't think I will," she winked and made her way towards Blaise.

~

"How considerate for you to finally join me, Nott," Draco took another shot down as if it was water.

"Grown tired of me already, Malfoy?" Graham Montague scowled with a laugh, "I thought you'd appreciate time with your old team. After all, you've been doing Lord-Knows-What this entire term--"

Draco's jaw clenched as he placed his elbows on his knees, listening to the boys' shouted taunts over the blaring music. Throwing knives were placed on the table in front of them, ready to be used with a target that was a wall away. The blonde had his own personal knife in his pocket, aware of the customs of the Slytherin House.

"You really haven't ever been one for secrets, Malfoy," Vaisey, another member of the Quidditch team, took another shot, "I do remember you boasting about just anything and everything--"

"Best not to tickle the beast, eh, boys?" Theo nodded while putting a heavy arm onto Draco's shoulder, feeling him relax at the gesture.

Parties used to be Draco Malfoy's specialty. Usually, he'd be accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. The two were missing tonight... something about Crabbe finally losing his virginity to Millicent Bulstrode.

Theo almost gagged at the thought.

"I dare say Draco's changed, has he not?" Vaisey continued as Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy made their way towards the large group of boys, "Have you been getting enough pussy lately, mate?"

"What a nice point to bring up, Vai," Pansy sat on the side of an armchair as she poured herself a shot of firewhiskey, "I mean, it's to be assumed with Morningstar's condition that she hasn't been able to--"

"Parkinson," Draco warned, leaning back into his seat, "I know how much you love to use that ridiculously large mouth of yours, but if you don't shut the fuck up about her, I will have no choice but to close it for you."

She chuckled, looking to her friend that sat on the opposite end of the armchair, "By all means, Malfoy. Use my mouth--"

"We all know it isn't that talented," Draco shrugged and poured himself a glass, looking to Montague and Vaisey, who sat across from him, "Isn't that right, boys?"

The girl turned red, Daphne hiding a giggle.

Theo rolled his eyes. After the events of their last Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he had no intention of rescuing Pansy from the clawing hands of the Patriarchy. Theo followed the blonde's example and poured himself a glass.

Parkinson scoffed, the lights concealing the embarrassment on her cheek as she took the blunt out of Daphne's hand, "Says the one who keeps coming back for more..."

"I don't think any of us want more but Zabini," Vaisey laughed. "Where is your boyfriend, sweetheart?"

Underneath the flashing rays, no one could quite put a finger on where he was lingering. That was until Theo's jaw dropped, in sync with Miss Greengrass.

"Pans,'" Daphne called out, hitting her lightly, "look."

All heads turned to see Magnolia, who was-- not only sharing a joint-- with Blaise but sitting on his lap as well.

"Isn't she a sight?" Vaisey ran a hand on the corners of his mouth, sitting up taller now to see the nakedness of Lia's back as she put an arm around Blaise's shoulder.

Draco's violent tendencies were swallowed as he downed another shot, trying to avoid the sight of Magnolia atop his friend.

"How was she, Malfoy? I've heard a rumor about her-- she's reckless," Montague scratched the back of his head, "I assume she's just as good in bed?"

"What the fuck does Lia think she's doing?" Pansy stood up, fuming. "Draco, get her off of him right now. Look at her! A fucking homewrecker--"

"She's the best I've ever had," Draco cocked a brow as he ignored the jealous girl across from him. Arrogance radiated off of him as he sat with wide, dominant legs. "Tightest pussy I've ever fucked."

"Didn't you sit on Malfoy's lap on the train--?"

"Shut up, Daph," she scowled, eyes on Lia with a deathly stare.

Theo's face dropped as he kept a careful watch on his best friend, but the blonde didn't bat an eye. Was he really going to entertain talk from sickening brutes that only aimed to disrespect the girl Draco once raved so much about?

"I'd like a go with her," Montague raised his brows playfully. "If she'd really as good as you say. I wouldn't find fucking a Gryfinndor..." Clenched fists sat at Draco's side, accompanied by a tense jaw. He was doing considerably well to remain calm against the daggers of offenses thrown at his lover. He was in a trance as he focused on the beating of the music instead of their words.

That was until Theo gently tugged at his arm.

"Malfoy," Theo stiffened as he tore his stare away from Magnolia, "I don't mean to alarm you, but Zabini has-- uhm-- "

Draco's head spun around, the others watching his alarm.

Blaise had a hand on the small of Lia's back, the girl with a beaming smile on her face as she tore a blunt away from him. She leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear, his eyes darkening.

Pansy's jaw was on the floor.

"Draco, get your skank off of him, or I will," she stood up, drawing her wand from her pocket.

Malfoy watched the fingertips on her exposed back. His fingertips were tracing delicate circles onto her skin. He knew what those kinds of touches would do to her, what sounds she could make. How dare he lay a fucking hand on what didn't belong to--composure.

_Screw composure._

He became profoundly aware of the knife he kept in his pocket-- although he was saving it for later tonight-- it would have to make his appearance now. The blonde took note of the looseness of his friend's shirt, taking in the angle.

He couldn't keep up the charade any longer.

"Don't do this, mate," Theo watched Draco come to his feet, getting the knife out of his pocket and drawing back his arm. "You might hit Maggie-"

Pansy scowled, "Damn it, Malfoy! I'll curse her--"

He released the weapon from his grasp, splitting the air as it hit his desired target. A tear, a thump, and a gasp were unnoticed underneath the music.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Blaise's sleeve caught in between the wall and his knife. He was stuck, but-- most importantly-- he had his hands off of Magnolia.

Lia got off of Blaise at once, her head snapping in the direction of who launched the weapon.

_This wasn't part of the game, Malfoy._

The entire group got up from their seats, coming closer to see the damage that had been done. Draco was quite satisfied with his work as he watched Blaise tear his sleeve away and meet his glare.

"Ouu," Vaisey laughed, snaking an arm around Daphne's waist, "I see he's quite attached to his fuck toy."

Theo rolled his eyes, taking a step in front of Pansy, who had gotten suspiciously close to Draco on the walk across the room.

"Watch your hands, Blaise," Draco sneered through gritted teeth and looked to Magnolia, who was standing with her arms crossed. "Next time, I won't miss."

Lia scoffed, taking her attention away from the large crowd and bringing the blunt to her lips. Her hand came to the blade she was remarkably familiar with, pulling it out of the wall.

She remembered how it felt to be blindfolded with nothing but the feeling of Draco's tongue ravaging between her legs and the raw, cold sharpness of the knife being dragged down her body.

The girl laughed as she let the tip of the blade dance upon her fingertip.

Draco's eyes narrowed as Magnolia brought his knife to the top of his loose fitted shirt, eyeing the top of his chest that was left exposed. Three buttons open from the top and accompanied by his hair? It was to die for.

She hid her excitement.

"Green doesn't suit you, Malfoy," she shrugged, her hips swaying as she eyed his friends up and down, "But it is more of my color, don't you think?" She watched as he clenched his jaw, trying his best not to stare at her in that fucking dress.

Montague and Vaisey weren't hiding their expressions as they took in the sight of her, the girl practically naked.

Malfoy knew she was eating up the attention. The other boys-- they could look, but he was the only one that would ever be allowed in between her pretty thighs. The confidence that exuded off of her enticed him even more. He didn't mind what she wore, even if she was essentially naked.

Besides... Draco knew how to fight.

Blaise took a step towards him, their chests puffed and beginning to put Lia in a loose sandwich. "Why? Worried I can touch her better than you do?"

"Blaise!" Pansy yelled, pushing Theo to the side and taking her stance next to the blonde.

Magnolia smiled at her insecurity. One step closer to Blaise was another step Pansy would take to Draco.

"I thought I told you that you weren't going to the party, darling," Draco inched closer to her, his towering frame pushing her to defy him even more. "You just couldn't stay put, mhm?"

They had a whole conversation within their eye-contact. Blaise's hands upon Lia were beginning to push it, but the two were willing to go much further to do what was necessary.

A part of each of them wondered if they were ever going to talk about the fight from all those days ago-- but brushing it under the rug seemed to be working just fine. Still, it didn't mean the words didn't sting just the same.

He forced himself to look at her without letting those emotions resurface-- he'd instead replace love with lust.

Magnolia spun around, the bottom of her dress lifting ever so slightly. It teased the other boys.

"You know, Zabini," she took a light hand to his chest and came onto her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Draco is quite skilled with a knife..." As she spoke, her hands came behind her back.

Draco took this opportunity to take his knife back, his cold hands touching her soft ones only for a moment.

"Let's play a game then, shall we?"

"Draco's been all for games lately," Lia snickered, biting down on her lip as she turned to Pansy, "go on, boys..."

~

Theo pulled her into the corner with a disapproving tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A loud 'Woah' came from the center of the common room where everyone was gathered. Blaise had thrown his first knife at an unseen target. Apparently, they'd play this game at every party.

The two were now butting heads. This entire time, Pansy could be seen gossiping with Daphne in front of the large crowd. Lia just wanted to get back into the action.

She whined, "Come on, they even woke up a second year for this--"

"I'll have you know that this game is incredibly dangerous, and you've provoked them to drag a poor 12-year-old out of bed just to play target-!"

"You sound like Harry," she scoffed, "Has all this time away from George really caused you to shove a stick so far up your ass?" Lia almost chuckled-- she meant that in more ways than one.

"Not funny."

"Huh," she shrugged, taking a hand to her hair and letting her ponytail down, "After tonight, I promise I'll be done."

His arm muscles bundled from his shirt as he crossed his arms over his chest, "--Done with fucking around and actually figuring out how to work the cabinet?"

"Yes, Harry," Lia mocked before handing him the hair tie, "Come on, let's go--"

A small yelp was heard over the music. Blaise had thrown his final shot as Magnolia and Theodore pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of a green apple on top of a child's head.

_Zyair's head._

"If Malfoy can do better than that? Be my guest," Blaise chuckled with wide arms as Zyair kept a straight face.

The poor boy had three knives surrounding his head, which had grown out since Lia had last seen him. Two of the blades were right next to his ears; the third was just above the apple.

Eyes immediately looked to Draco. He stood with a grim, arrogant expression-- his resting face-- as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd love to," he sighed, his fingers nonchalantly playing with the blade in his hands, spinning it and such.

Lia pulled at Theo's sleeve as she came to his ear, speaking over the music, "What is this? That's Zyair they can't just--"

"Going soft on us now, Morningstar?" Pansy yelled to her, a smile across her features as she followed the blonde to the throwing point. She was trailing Draco like a lost puppy.

Perfect.

"I've got some skill with a knife too, you know," Blaise came beside her and Theop, the boys hardly acknowledging each other as Lia sent a forced smile up at the tallboy. "I doubt Malfoy will be able to keep up."

"You've got this, Draco," Pansy clapped, running a hand to Draco's chest. Her obvious attempt to make Blaise jealous was hardly working-- not with Lia standing there at least.

The youngest boy in the room stood terrified as Malfoy glared at him with cold eyes. How could he just brush over the fact that they were friends? Zyair knew Draco and Lia. More importantly, he trusted them.

Malfoy didn't bat an eye as he drew his hand back and took his first shot at the second year. Lia's heart began to beat faster than necessary.

Little did they know, this was one of the more calm activities that would take place tonight.

Theo was unfazed as he crossed his hands over his chest, beginning to make his way over to Draco. This left Lia alone with Blaise.

"Is this really required? I mean, Zyair is terrified--"

"Relax, love," he shrugged as he casually snaked an arm around her waist. "It's not like you're the one being thrown knives at..."

Magnolia didn't object to his affection. If anything, it made her smile.

The blonde's arm was drawn back and ready to throw another shot, but from the corner of his eye, he could see Zabini's arm loosely around his lover.

Draco had missed his target.

An unsatisfied and bored sigh came from many students as Lia tried to hold back her giggle.

How embarrassing, Malfoy...

Lia didn't care to look at the blonde as she narrowed her eyes to Zyair. Unexpectedly, the poor boy met her gaze.

She fought the urge to feel guilty. This was a Slytherin tradition. He'd have to suck it up. Above that, she refused to let Pansy think she was... sensitive.

Before Draco could fire his last shot, Zyair tore his stare away from Lia and brought it to his attacker.

"Don't mind them, Draco," Pansy whispered in his ear, dirty looks being sent in their direction. "You have one more shot." Her hands lingered on his shoulders a little too much for comfort, but he couldn't protest. He wasn't allowed to.

"When we're done here, Parkinson..." Draco dipped his head down to her level, making sure that his lips touched her ear lobe, "What'd you say we go back to my dorm and have a little fun?"

Pansy's core tightened as she looked to her boyfriend, who had an arm around her enemy's waist, "What kind of fun?"

"Come with me and find out," he grinned, winking at her as he tore his attention back to his target.

A fucking green apple.

Zyair panicked as he turned to Magnolia once again, his eyes wide with terror. The young boy had put his faith in her as he watched her fidget next to Blaise.

' _He won't hit you_ ,' Lia mouthed to Zyair, ' _I promise_.'

The boy turned around at the same time that the dagger left Draco's hands, his eyelids squeezing shut as he awaited the anticipation of a cold blade through his throat.

A sigh of relief came to the girl as the knife landed undeviatingly through the apple.

Lia made sure not to pay another second of attention to Zyair as a toothy grin came across his features.

The crowd went wild with cheers as she felt Blaise clear his throat, "Well, uhm-- you know--"

"I'm sure we can find a way to make this night more memorable," she smiled up to him, taking the hand from his waist and leading him back into the crowd, "Have a drink with me?"

The two disappeared as Pansy let out slow claps, Draco running a proud tongue against the inside of his cheek, "Was my performance to your satisfaction, Pansy?"

"Very," she laughed, beginning to run her hands up and down his broad frame, "However, I'd love to see your performance in other... areas."

"Let's get out of here."

~

Draco growled against Pansy's lips as he pushed her against the door of his dorm, slamming it shut. Instantly, she completely unbuttoned his shirt and fought for dominance back. She pulled away from his lips, gasping at how roughly he had been kissing her.

This certainly was a change.

He led her to his bed, the sugary taste of manipulative molasses upon his tongue as it invaded her mouth. She pinned his arms above his head as she began to kiss down his neck; Draco was going to be sick. Her kisses trailed down his chest, coming back up to meet his lips.

This was taking painfully long.

She began to grind her hips down on him-- unsurprisingly, his dick never got hard. He was too repulsed by the idea of her.

The dock clicked open as Lia dragged Blaise in by the collar, a smile upon her glowing features.

The blonde roughly pulled his lips from the girl who straddled him, an uncovered sense of repugnance surfacing.

"Fucking finally." Draco growled from underneath Pansy as their heads snapped to Lia and Blaise who stood in the doorway, "I thought I was actually going to have to fuck Parkinson..."

"Sorry, I'm late," she giggled as Draco pushed the other girl off of him. "Blaise here is stubborn, you see."

"What are you doing here?" Blaise stuttered. "W-Why are you with Malfoy?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she shot her glare to Lia, "Hooking up with Morningstar behind my back I see?"

The happy couple drowned the bickering one out.

"Didn't know you were a mama's boy," she shrugged, plopping herself down next to him and taking her attention to the red stains across Malfoy's neck.

Draco scowled playfully, "I'm not."

"Those lipstick marks better be from your mother," Lia rolled her eyes, taking her thumb to her tongue and beginning to wipe away the stains of Pansy.

"As if you weren't about to go fuck Malfoy!" Blaise exasperated, "Pans', you were on top of him--"

"So? As if you weren't about to do the same thing with Morningstar!" She screamed.

They zoned them out once again.

"Do you remember this outfit, Malfoy?" Lia smiled, pulling her dress off to reveal a familiar pair of lingerie, "It's from Paris."

"How could I forget?" He grinned, taking his hand behind his head as she continued his work. The other hand came to the side of her cheek, his hand traveling down to grope a breast that lay clothed in front of him. "I'm surprised I didn't see you out on the dance floor, darling... I would've loved to see you dance."

She laughed, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw, "Take me to a ball, Malfoy, and we'll see."

"You're a fucking cheater, Pans'!" Blaise was yelling now. "You've been a fucking cheater this entire year, and you're on my ass for bringing Lia back to the dorms?"

"You're so fucking--"

"It astounds me how they're still together..." Draco muttered, disgusted with himself that he had to kiss her. In the meantime, he didn't hesitate to eye his lover up and down in her attire. The entire night, he wondered if she had bothered to wear anything at all underneath the dress-- he was pleasantly surprised.

Lia rolled her eyes at his gawking as she got the last of the lipstick off of him, "Shall you interrupt them, or shall I?"

Blaise and Pansy exchanged accusatory glares as Draco sat up in his bed, Lia getting up immediately.

"You sick fucks planned this?"

"I'm rather impressed," Blaise shrugged, taking in the view of Lia with no shame.

How happy could a couple be if they didn't have a little fun once in a while?

Some would say that a ruse like this was too far... but with Lia unhinged, the party was too good of an opportunity to put an end to things once and for all, even if they had to get their hands dirty to do it.

"We're a little sick and tired of both you touching what isn't yours," Lia shrugged as Draco dragged a couple of fingers against her naked back, sending chills down her spine, "So tonight, you're gonna learn your lesson."

"This is ridiculous--"

"I have a pop quiz planned for you," she placed her hands on her knees enthusiastically as she sat on the bed, "Ladies first-- and don't bother trying to lie, I laced your drinks with Veritaserum much earlier throughout the night," she clasped her palms in delight.

Draco rolled over to her side of his bed behind her. He was faced sideways as he eyed the ends of her hair that she had let down. Lia tilted her head to the side, politely, "Do you want to fuck me, Blaise?"

He wasn't able to stop himself as he spat the words out, "Y-Yes."

Draco held back his shouts of remonstrance.

"Pansy, did you want to fuck Draco?" Lia pouted, a hint of mockery laced in her tone.

"Mhm," she nodded her head, Parkinson and Zabini's eyes not meeting as they flat out admitted their infidelities.

"I want you to watch Draco and me...well, you'll see," she turned to him, who sat carelessly on the bed, "And if you as much as try to look away... I'll torture your boyfriend over here."

Pansy furrowed her brows, "You wouldn't--"

"And who's to say he won't like it?" Lia accompanied her threat with a playful wink in his direction.

Blaise had told her about his girlfriend's reluctance to 'try new things,' perhaps being a masochist wasn't too far off that list.

Draco spoke up to add to Parkinson's discomfort, "For the record, I do believe my aunt schooled her in the art of torture--"

"Obviously not dueling," Pansy let out a breath of cockiness.

"Watch your tone, bitch," Lia got closer to her, the smell of alcohol exuding off of all four of them, "Otherwise, Blaise won't be the one getting hurt."

Draco grew impatient as he took a fistful of her hair, pulling it back and whispering in her ear loud enough so that the other two could hear. "Can we get on with this, darling? I'm in a mood..."

They hadn't have time to rehearse their little show-- they'd only discussed it. One of the acts was certainly oral sex, followed by some hand play... what Draco didn't know is that she planned a grand finale that no one would see coming.

She'd let him fuck her-- not because she was in love with him and trusted him to do so-- but for the sake of her ego and her reputation. She'd show Pansy that she wasn't as delicate as she was telling everyone.

"I'd love to..." she held back a grin as she brought her lips to his neck, missing his mouth.

A part of him was annoyed that even after all the 'fucking' they'd done, she still hadn't gifted him the intimacy of a kiss. He shook it off.

He pulled her hair tighter, a low growl coming from the back of his throat as a hand snaked down to her waist-- someone was eager.

"This is disgusting. You don't actually think we want to see this--"

"Shut up, Pans'," Blaise rested his elbows on his knees as he dipped his head down to subtly get a better view. "We all know you want this too."

Zabini wasn't lying.

Draco ran a teasing hand over her cunt, just outside her underwear, and cupped her pussy, earning a gasp from the back of her throat.

As much as Lia wanted her control... she knew nothing would quite irritate Blaise more than watching her submit to Draco. As for Pansy's punishment-- the jealousy of being handled by the boy she was so desperate for was an excellent sentence.

He positioned her in front of him, legs spread.

"Fuck," she moaned out, her head falling back onto Draco's shoulder as he played with her cunt.

She was a cello that he was strumming with a lustful tune, small profanities escaping her lips as she groaned into his ear.

Her legs were spread in between his while his fingers performed her song. She didn't feel the need to hold anything back-- if anything-- she would even dramatize it. Her eyes were set onto Blaise as he watched Draco's fingers curl deeper into her tight pussy.

"Mine," Draco muttered, paying no attention to the blatantly aroused audience in front of them, "all fucking mine."

"Don't look away now, Blaise-oh fuck," her brows furrowed as a smirk came across her features. Draco took this as an opportunity to put more pressure onto her clit, "mhm, just like that-- I know how badly you've been-- you've been-- shit..."

"My slut can't even speak..." Draco chuckled as her head fell back, a dangerous glare taunting Blaise. "Still think you can touch her better than I do, mate?"

Her walls were clinging to him as she took a hand to the back of his head, the other grasping the sheets for assistance. Lia hated that he was making her feel so fucking good-- but for the sake of her act-- she'd have to sell her pleasure.

Pansy swallowed at the sight, her thighs rubbing against together to create any kind of friction. She needed to relieve herself, and she didn't care how.

"You're an ass, Malfoy..." Zabini growled. The outline of him was evident in his pants.

"That's it," Lia cried, sending pouting eyes to Blaise before rolling them. "Fuck yeah, just like that." As she spoke, her lips came to Draco's ear, lightly biting down on his earlobe.

Now Blaise wasn't the only one who was dangerously hard.

"If you keep--" he sucked on her neck, a finger slipping into her cunt and earning a whimper from her, "If you keep fucking touching me like that, darling, I'll--"

"You'll what?" She stared at him with innocent eyes. It was almost instinctive for him to continue his work on her pussy. She moaned, her face trying to hide how good he was finger fucking her. His pace quickened as she tried to finish her phrase. "You'll- mhm-- You'll what, D-Draco?"

"So fucking pathetic..." Malfoy groaned into her ear, taking a hand to pull her hair from her face and grab at her roots.

Pansy and Blaise couldn't tear their eyes away. Loyalty was never their greatest strength.

Malfoy pushed another finger in Lia, watching her reaction for any sign of reluctance-- but she wasn't backing down anytime soon.

He remained behind her as she sat in between his legs, her thighs spread out for everyone to see as he pushed her underwear to the side. The fabric was a nice touch.

"Draco," she whined, her warm breath fanning against his jaw, "Draco, keep going. Please--"

"You're such a whore," he looked up to his friend as Lia's head was forced back, giving him more access to mark his territory, "isn't she, Blaise? Tell me, how does it feel to be unable to touch her?" He placed wet, sloppy kisses upon her neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive area.

"I want to rip her fucking clothes off," Blaise admitted through clenched teeth, unable to stop the words from spewing out of his mouth, "I want to bury her head in the fucking mattress--"

"That's quite enough," Draco growled, Lia whining as he stopped his attack on her pussy. She waited for him to move, but his stare at the other boy was deathly.

Lia took a hand to his wrist, breathless as she moved him away from her. Draco's jaw gritted as he fought the urge to pounce. "Easy, Malfoy..." she chuckled as she revealed his fingers soaked in her wetness, "he can't help what he says. Veritaserum, remember?"

Pansy scoffed, her eyes wide with envy, "Blaise is so obviously drunk, he doesn't actually want to fuck you, Lia--"

"Let her taste me, Draco..." Lia ran a hand through her messy hair, brushing it all to one side as the blonde looked at her with uncertainty from behind her. "Go on," she lifted her brows along with her shoulders as she shrugged, "I don't mind..."

Parkinson swallowed as he took his legs from Magnolia, his member unyielding in his right pant leg-- he had gotten bigger since she'd last been with him.

The boy took careful steps as he squatted down in front of Pansy, Zabini side-eyeing him with frustration. The girl who sat on the bed began to take off her extravagant lingerie in the meantime, not wanting to fully take in the sight of another girl with her lips around him.

"You heard the lady," Draco cocked his head to the side, "Taste her." He brought his coated fingers to her lips, waiting for her to take them into her mouth.

Pansy took advantage of this moment, making direct eye contact and grasping his palm-- they all watched her intently.

As if fucking Lia in front of Blaise wasn't enough, Draco now had his girlfriend sucking on his fingers.

"Enough," Zabini took a hand to Malfoy's wrist, ripping her mouth away from his ring-filled hands. "That's enough."

Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance at her boyfriend, a sarcastic nod coming to the blonde. The two boys now had obvious boners, but only one of them had the opportunity to do something about it.

"Didn't know you still cared," Parkinson sent a grim smile to Blaise as Draco turned back around, all eyes coming to Magnolia, who sat on her knees upon the mattress--completely bare.

"Bloody hell," Malfoy ran a hand through his hair as he roughly grabbed her by the waist, a hand falling to her ass. Instinctively, he eyes her lips, desperate to leave them bruised and swollen.

Lia watched his stare as he groped her ass to bring her closer to him.

He leaned in, his lips trying to meet hers, but she pulled away. She didn't want to kiss him-- not yet-- and certainly not in front of people. When she would kiss him, it would be for them. Not for anyone else, not to appease any type of petty feud.

She'd make sure it was at the right time.

Lia took him by surprise and kissed down his neck, making sure to leave a trail of hickeys by sucking as hard as she could. Even the thought of Pansy being there infuriated her.

"Fucking hell," Draco hissed as she harshly pushed him onto the mattress, unbuckling his pants at the same time, "What the hell are you--"

"Look at your fucking dick," she smiled, looking up at him with hungry eyes and palming him through his boxers. The girl let his length spring out of the fabric, Pansy gasping at the sight, "So hard, and it's all for me..."

She shot her glare to the other girl whose iris' were glowing with arousal. Blaise couldn't help but imagine that Malfoy's dick was his.

"Be a good girl," he groaned as she kissed the tip, "Be a good girl, and suck my cock."

"My bitch," she giggled, unafraid to degrade him even with an audience. It's not like he hadn't done these same things to her before. "I want you to beg, Malfoy..." She began to pepper kisses on his v-line, such a delicate area that she would decorate later.

A grunt escaped his clenched teeth as he stopped himself from forcing her jaw open from him right there. "Don't fucking test me right now--"

" _Beg_."

Blaise's jaw was on the floor as Pansy gripped the sheets, both of them unable and unwilling to look away.

"I want you to--" he shot a glare to Blaise, "Bloody hell, darling, they're right here-"

"I don't care," she rolled her eyes, taking a painfully long stripe up his length with her tongue, "Ask me nicely."

"Suck my-- Suck my dick, Magnolia," Draco groaned in frustration, "please." His voice quivered as he let out a strangled cry, the girl finally giving him what he wanted, "Fucking hell, baby... That's it."

Her head began to bob up and down on his length, her watering eyes looking up at him for approval. It was always so much harder for him to remain in control when she sucked him off. Her tongue swirled over the tip of his length; her hands were pumping anything that wasn't in her mouth.

He stopped himself from straight fucking her mouth.

She let her jaw relax further, determined to soon have his massive length balls-deep in her mouth.

Gently-- as if to continue with his vulgar fantasy-- he took the hair that was beginning to fall over her face and pushed the strands to the side, "Such pretty lips, darling."

She pulled away from him as she felt the pre-cum drip onto her tongue, Lia swallowing it happily. Her arms brought her closer to him as she crawled up to his face, straddling his hips as the tip of his dick lingered at her entrance.

"Do you deserve my pussy, Draco?" She moaned into his ear, Blaise taking a pillow and covering his massive boner. "Do you deserve to fuck me?"

The blonde was caught off guard, unaware that they were going to take it this far. He didn't know if she was ready to have him like that again... if this went wrong, he wouldn't know how to act.

He made sure to keep this conversation quiet enough so that the other two couldn't hear but also loud enough that the music that pounded outside the door wouldn't drown him out. "My love, I don't think we should do this. I don't want to take advantage of you--"

"Don't do this to me," Lia warned, knowing that Pansy was watching her every move. "Do not back out on me right now. I need you to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Darling, you don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"Damn it, Draco! Just--" He slid inside her, Lia disconnecting her mind from her body as she took his length in.

Now, not only did it feel good, but she felt brave for doing it. She felt as if she was conquering the several stereotypes placed on her since the 'incident.' As long as she had Pansy here, it was an excuse to indulge in him without guilt.

"Only I can fuck you like this. She can't make you feel as good as I do," her breath tickled his ear as she made direct eye contact with Pansy, "Do you understand me?"

She rode him with the wave of her hips, her eyelids fluttered, and the size of him was pushing up against her as she sunk herself down on him. Her head fell upon his shoulder as he filled her cunt up inch by inch.

He studied her face carefully as her eyes rolled back, his size familiar yet surprising each time. "You're doing so well for me, baby. Ride me like a good girl..." It took a great amount of patience to slow himself from pounding into her until her pretty hole was gaping for his dick.

He took it slow, her facial expressions and small whimpers making all three of them hungry for a taste.

"You-- You feel so good," she cried, her head falling against his chest as he began to rock on top of his cock, holding the headboard for support.

"Admit it," she moaned breathlessly as Draco took a hand to her breasts, "She's nothing compared to me."

He tried to ignore her words as his focus came to her breast, playing with the buds in between his fingers.

"She's not as tight as me," Lia's mouth fell open as she took in a sharp breath, "She can't make you cum like me."

She kept going. The boy's only response was groans as she kept hitting that right spot for both of them. He grasped on her hip and another one on her tit as he filled her up with his length.

He wanted her to take more. He wanted her so fucking deep as he watched her breasts bounce in front of him.

"Answer me, Draco," she demanded, taking a hand to his throat, "Fucking answer me."

There was no response but a narrowed glare as she kept fucking herself on him. She no longer needed to adjust as she took her hold from his neck and sat upright, grinding upon his dick.

He began to meet her pace as she awaited an answer. Draco's hips bucked up into her as he finally reached all the way inside her, the feeling of her tight walls clenching against his rock hard dick. Her hands guided him up to her breasts as he played with them, unaware of the growing agitation that was pitting in her stomach.

"You never answered me, Malfoy," she brought a hand near his face, slapping the boy harshly. Her hand stung at the contact as he bit down on his tongue.

If they weren't in her current circumstance, he would've flipped her over and pounded her head into the covers until she was screaming-- begging for him to stop.

Being the gentleman he was, he gave her his honest response, "Only you, fuck-- Only you, Magnolia."

"That's what I thought," she smiled, taking a hand to the middle of his chest as she continued to ride him. "You're not lasting so long now that I'm in control, are you?"

The sounds that Draco produced as his jaw fell, and his eyes rolled was enough to make any person in that room grow wild with arousal.

She rode him, his dick slipping in and out of her with painful strokes as Blaise withheld the urge to touch himself, Pansy doing the same.

Lia was dripping. Her juices coated Draco's cock as he thrust up into her. Her hands pinned his wrists down, whimpers leaving her lips. Divine breasts bounced in front of his face as he took his hands to them, his mouth taking attention to the other. He watched her face twist in pleasure and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud.

Her hands came back to him as she had his wrists underneath her hold, "Ride my dick, baby," Draco groaned, his head thrown back as she began to quicken her pace, "God, you're going to make me cum..."

She took his wrists from his sides and pinned them above his head, her free hand now coming around his throat as she kissed his jaw, "Draco...what's the safe word?"

His head shot up as he stayed underneath her grip, "Let me go, and I'll make you fucking remember."

His muscles flexed in his arms with each thrust he pounded upwards, letting Lia take control as she rode him.

"Tsk, tsk," she clicked her tongue, grinning against his chest, "Bad boy, Draco...Do you like it, then?" She took her tongue and licked over the sweet spot on his neck that was decorated in her love bites, "Do you like it when I call you a naughty boy?"

Draco's glare was hard on her as he broke free of her grip, surprise washing over her face as he placed two hands on her hips, "The fucking safe word is blue, Magnolia..."

His hold on her was rough as her hand came to the bedside table, feeling around for a certain object he had abandoned throughout the night. She kept her eye contact with him as she lowered her hips once again, attempting to distract him with pleasure until she had his throwing knife pressed against his throat. Slowly, she got off of him, the boy groaning at the loss of contact with her tight pussy.

The knife came down his chest as she peppered kisses to follow it.

"What is it you used to say, Malfoy?" She paused, mocking him as she quoted, "Oh yeah...'I don't mind making you bleed...'" The blade dug right above his v-line, beginning to carve an initial into the area.

"She's insane," Pansy muttered, looking to her boyfriend for agreement. Undoubtedly, he never reciprocated her reaction. "Blaise," she hit him, "she's fucking crazy! You can't actually tell me you're into this, are you?"

"If you don't want her to cut out your tongue--" he growled, silencing her with a hand on her thigh, "I suggest you shut the fuck up."

A loud hiss came from in between Draco's lips, drawing their quarreling couple's attention back to their performance.

Magnolia had finished her work.

A letter 'M' was red--spewing tiny dots-- on his v-line.

Pansy and Blaise were utterly entranced. Neither of them had watched such-- passionate fucking.

Draco hardly acknowledged her as she discarded the knife, the metal clattering on the floor. His hand gripped her wrists as he brought her to him, flipping her around so that Blaise and Pansy got a frontal view.

"Draco, what are you--"

"Showing them who you belong to," he growled into her ear as he placed her sideways, "slut."

Lia let out a whimper as he took a hand behind her knee, opening her legs so that he could fuck her properly.

He wanted to sink into her even more; he forced himself back in, not giving her time to adjust. Primal instincts overcame him as he gripped her hips with such force that it was sure to leave bruises later.

"Fuck me harder, Draco," she cried, the feeling of his lips against the nape of her neck driving her wild. "Just like that, keep going--- oh fuck-- please--"

He wanted her fucked so that no one would lay eyes on her without knowing she'd been ruined by him already.

"Desperate fucking slut," he growled into her ear as her walls tightened around him. "Like this? You want me to fuck you harder? Deeper?"

"Fuck! Draco!" She lost herself in pleasure, forgetting her anxiety about not being 'enough' as he fucked her insecurities away. "Yes, please. Just like that..." Her whines were music as he kept going, his cock twitching inside her.

It gratified him that there was now an absence of clothes, but as much as he'd love the satisfaction of spilling his seed inside her-- the risk of his worst fear coming true was too high. He wouldn't do it.

His hands were wrapped around her waist as a bead of sweat came across his brow, "Take that fucking dick-- shit, I'm gonna cum."

A smile came across her face as Blaise gripped the bed. Pansy's breathing was clearly ragged as she watched them as well.

"Cum for me, Malfoy," she ran a tongue against the side of her cheek, his pace growing sloppier and rougher with each thrust. "That's it-- fucking hell-- mhmm..."

Before he could reach his high, he fought his urge and pulled out. Lia gasped at the sensation as she let out a whimper, Draco turning to the side and pumping his length as he let out a loud groan.

He didn't cum inside her-- that was a first.

Of course, Pansy and Blaise weren't aware of his... 'habit' and naturally assumed that their fucking had taken its natural course.

Draco made a mess of the sheets opposite them; Lia closed her legs and began to catch her breath. She hadn't reached her high, but then again, her pleasure was never the intention.

"You can look away now, Blaise," she rolled her eyes as she got up and picked her dress up from the floor, "unless, of course... you want to keep staring so you can remember what to think about when you jerk off tonight--"

"I've had enough," Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, insecurity washing over her as she pulled her eyes away from Draco, who was still unkempt from their show. "You're wretched, Lia."

"Awe," Lia pouted, pulling up the strap of her dress and grabbing the other girl by the wrist, "Why? Afraid you wanna fuck me too?"

The two boys' heads snapped in their direction, watching as Magnolia inched closer and closer to the girl's face. Pansy didn't protest as she eyed her lips. Soft, plump lips that anyone would die to taste.

The kiss was soft-- unmoving. Their lips did not move. They remained where they were, the feeling of it being feather-like.

"There," Lia smiled against her lips, "that's the most you'll taste of Draco ever again."

The boys who sat on the bed had their stare onto the girls, neither of them objecting to the tension created or the kiss that the girls had shared. If anything, it provoked his boner to reemerge.

An intrusive thought clouded Draco's mind; how could Pansy steal a kiss from Lia, but he couldn't?

"I--I-" Pansy stammered, looking at the two boys before panicking and tearing her wrist away. "I don't want anything to do with any of you--"

The door flung open as a loud wail erupted from a throat that had been stuffed with sweets. All heads turned to them as Crabbe walked in with slumped shoulders, Goyle following behind him, carrying various desserts.

Lia rolled her eyes as Draco panicked, hiding his waist-down with a sheet. The letter "M" had small dots of blood coming out of it, the marking carved into his flesh.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy demanded, "What the fuck do you think you're doing in here--"

The boy let out an ugly cry as all their heads turned in confusion. The four exchanged a look of irritation blended with concern. Lia crossed her arms over her chest, Blaise sat with a massive hard-on, Pansy's cheeks were still flustered, and Malfoy-- Malfoy still stood practically naked.

They stayed in uncomfortable silence as they watched the large boy plop onto the bed, rattling the posts.

"Uhm-" Blaise cleared his throat, trying to find the words, "Why is he-- Crabbe, are you alright, mate?"

Cries muffled strident sniffles as he buried his head into the pillow, scrunching up the duvet with his fists. He truly was a large baby. Goyle set the sweets down next to him and pat his shoulder, not a single person knowing what to do.

'Millicent Bulstrode,' Goyle mouthed with a solemn look on his features.

Lia remembered their personal task tonight; to get Crabbe finally laid. Perhaps it didn't go so well.

Reluctantly, Goyle looked to Pansy to pass a box of tissues on Blaise's bedside drawer. The girl hurled it in his direction, not one of them wanting to deal with this mess.

"M-Malfoy, Zabini," Crabbe lifted his head and sobbed, turning to the side to see Draco covered in nothing but a white sheet, "can I- can I ask you guys something?"

The blonde uncomfortably shifted and looked to Zabini, trying to be modest in such a depressing situation.

"What?" Blaise said with him in unison.

"Has a girl e-ever--" Crabbe tried to steady his ragged breaths, "Has a girl--"

"It's alright, mate," Goyle rubbed a hand onto his squishy back, "Say it slowly, you don't have to rush..." His best friend was surprisingly supportive of his tears-- it seemed as if he had counseled him through this before.

If any one of the others in the room were to make any sort of eye contact with one another, they'd all burst out laughing. Sure, a couple of them were death eaters... but none of them were that cruel.

"Has a girl ever said--" he let out a heavy sob, "Has a girl ever said 'is it in yet?'"


	56. chapter fifty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my comment section at the beginning of the book: misogynists.
> 
> my comment section now: bisexuals.
> 
> also, fun fact: I'm Filipino! i see some comments in tagalog heheh maraming salamat sa pagmamahal mo sa ASP mwuah xx
> 
> ALSO kinda a TW? PTSD w her trauma and how she's dealing with it. If you've read this far, you know this whole book after chapter 40 touches on themes like this, so just wanted to give a heads-up.
> 
> Also after you read the Hogsmeade scene turn on your sad music :) i recommend sleeping at last.
> 
> ALSO CATCH THE FORESHADOWING I PUT SHAWTY LOL

Magnolia was sleeping, and--as usual-- Draco was devoutly guarding her. It'd been his favorite activity to pass the time lately. And perhaps it was selfish of him to luxuriate in her presence, but he didn't object to it-- even if the thought of her was such a bitter joy.

Her palm was up with delicate curled fingers as her head rested on the pillow. She had made room for him to rest beside her, but he had declined. He needed to continue the progress on their 'project.'

Draco Malfoy didn't have time to sulk around the castle anymore. Instead, he used his time either working on the cabinet or cultivating the energy to do so.

Along with this, he was tired of the constant nagging through letters sent to him by his mother. How would she understand what he was doing? After all, it seemed like the only thing that ever dampened her mood was news from her eldest child.

His friends were breathing down his neck as well, hoping that the cabinet would be finished so that they would get home in time for the wedding and to see Narcissa's baby bump.

That fucking child was hardly a fetus, yet it was all anyone seemed to talk about.

Theo and Blaise already had a particular soft spot for the child. Possible names for each sex, color schemes for a nursery that was more buoyant than the shade of the manor, and Nott was even looking at maternity wedding dresses-- it was all so much.

So he looked to his lover for comfort. He had thought he had found peace with her sleeping beside him, but something was off. Being with her... it almost felt inappropriate. Why he felt this way was beyond him until Magnolia stirred in her sleep, snapping him out of his trance.

"I...mhm... I..." Draco scrutinized the groove between her brows, slowly taking his wand that rested on the small desk and coming to her side at once. "I can't... move..."

"Wake up, my love," Draco put a hand to her shoulder, rubbing slow circles with the pad of his thumb. He didn't know how far in she was; she hadn't had a vision in ages. With his wand pointed to the girl who began to squirm underneath his grip, he tiredly cast the spell just as he'd done a few times before, "Commulceo."

But that didn't stop her from writhing-- screaming.

"Get... away..." she groaned as her eyes were sewn shut, her forehead embroidered by the furrows of disgust.

The boy knelt at her side, confused as to what her subconscious was so inclined to torment her with.

What he couldn't see-- or feel-- was the man's icy grip that contrasted with burning water. It was a nightmare that she was being forced to relive, and she was helpless to do anything about it.

So the boy stayed clueless, shaking her gently until she uttered more terrifying words.

"Malfoy, stop, please-- I'm sorry..."

His grip faltered as he heard his name. His disparaging mindset made him believe she was having a nightmare about him. He unearthed the resentment she held for his father and restored it with bitterness towards himself. After all, how different were they anyway?

Draco could feel her heart hammering on the concave of her delicate hand, instantly ripping himself away and racing to figure out what to do. "Wake up," he narrowed his eyes at her, afraid to lay even a finger on her.

"Magnolia!" he screamed, not permitting her awake naturally to a world that would be disturbingly peaceful. "Wake up, for fucks sake. Magnolia--!"

With a blend of a shriek and a cry, her head shot up as she began to kick the blanket off of herself, getting rid of anything that was touching her skin. "Get off of me!" Her eyes could hardly see anything as she sat up, her lash line crowded with tears. "I can't-- I..."

His eyes widened as he watched her dig her nails into the inside of her thighs and around the area, blood easily drawing as she scratched and scratched and scratched.

"Don't-- Don't--" He groaned, not knowing what to do as she scraped the remnants of her nightmare away. She kept clawing as he submitted to the urge to grab her wrists, "Bloody hell, darling..."

"Let me--" she scowled as he restrained her and looked down to the damage she'd so easily created, "I need to-- get the fuck off of me--"

Her words that echoed with duality were transparent in Draco's mind. "Magnolia, that's enough," he growled, hating himself for the minimalistic touches of his rough palms, "Stop this-- You're hurting yourself."

She was roughly thrust back into the palms of reality as she stopped opposing his taming solicitudes. "I-I-" Lia stuttered, finally meeting his eyes through a layer of tears, "Draco, I just want to be clean... please."

She said his first name, the sound of it pacifying his tortured conscience after hearing the sound of her crying his last. He hated his surname. He wanted to change it. He hated that the ghost of a dead man was still haunting him from the grave.

For a moment, it reminded him that he was-- in fact-- different from his father. But that salvation from his own pessimistic mind was only temporary.

He tore himself away from her, the tears in her eyes falling onto the gentle craters she carved into her skin.

His head remained bowed as he got to his feet, avoiding her weary eyes, "Did I... Did I scare you?" Draco said over his shoulder.

Magnolia stayed withdrawn as she watched him saunter to the counter where a cauldron sat. She had been working on her potions homework before she had slept. At the table, Draco immediately began to scan through the ingredients.

"You can't scare me," she grumbled, wiping the residue of tears away from her face.

He started a fire underneath the cauldron and threw ingredients in, casting a spell so that a wooden ladle would stir the brew by itself. As he did, he pulled tools from a cabinet that she didn't know was there.

As she watched Draco up at the cluttered desk, beginning to brew his particular brand of sleeping draught, her hands began to sweat.

Shards of broken nightmares were trying to be pushed from her consciousness as she remembered the burning on her thighs. Looking down was marred, bleeding skin.

Lia didn't notice Draco as he made his way to her, a bowl and washcloth in hand.

"Aguamenti," he muttered, the container filling as he placed it on the floor, grabbing a chair to sit in front of her.

She had to suppress the feeling of regret she held towards the situation she put herself in only a week before. But there was one person who now regretted having sex so carelessly more than she did-- Draco Malfoy.

He wrung out the water as the damp fabric sat in his hand. "May I?" He looked up at her, his eyes unreadable.

She nodded.

Draco didn't want to touch her; the idea of it made him wild with guilt. He made sure that as he tapped and wiped the skin, each touch was so gentle she'd hardly feel it.

A gentle hand came to the wound, the girl unresponsive to the stinging that emerged from her thighs. After all, Magnolia was the one who put them there-- she couldn't complain.

It was almost amusing to her that Lucius had resurfaced into her dreams again instead of lurking in the darkness of her past. For a few weeks, she saw herself engulfed in flames that she had ignited-- and after that, she thought she was okay.

She thought she had healed.

It was foolish of her to think that healing would be this easy. To mend something that had been shattered was a tedious task. Lia didn't understand the complexity of being able to restore herself to a less than pure version. If she really wanted to be better, she had to stop putting up her facade.

"There," he noted, repeating the request. "You're clean now..."

It wasn't soon after that he picked up his wand, muttering a spell underneath his breath as he waved his wand. In seconds, the wounds began to close.

"Thanks," she tried to smile as he began to clean up, putting the materials away. Draco took his attention to the potion, pouring the liquid into a goblet.

"Here," he wiped off the side that it dripped off of.

Lia took the cup into her hands, peering down into the liquid that had a pungent smell. Her eyes came back to his as he waited for her to down the rather thick potion.

"Mhm," she shook her head, "did you make it differently?"

"You won't have nightmares with this. It's stronger," he crossed his arms over her chest, "now drink." His patient wore thin as he pushed her to take the one thing that he knew would put a stop to her torment.

"But it smells--"

 _Brat_.

"Stop whining," Draco scorned as he took it from her hands, putting the rim to her lips, "ah." He mocked the sound as she glared at him, wanting to gag on her solution as it trickled down her throat.

"Mmm," her brow furrowed in disgust as she tried to cough it back up, "Draco--"

The boy tried to suppress his pity as he took a reluctant hand to her back, rubbing circles with his thumb. "That's it," he hushed her, "that's a good girl."

The encouragement made her wonder why it was hard to breathe.

She downed it, her hand laying over his. Draco didn't mind the touch as she forced herself to drink.

Her sleeve came in handy as she wiped her lips, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Such an attitude all the time...

He tore himself away from being so close to her, his demeanor changing instantly. Lia took note of this as he rushed to put everything away. Deep down, he knew his strictness with her was out of affection, but she couldn't help to miss the couple they once were.

"Draco," she called out, playing down and making space at her side, "Sleep with me?"

He stopped whatever business he was cleaning at the table. If he was honest, he didn't want to. After hearing her cry his name, he didn't want to touch her more than he had to.

Dense silence hung in the air as she awaited his response.

"No," he shook his head. "I have to work."

The cabinet.

Out of spite, she turned to her side, no longer facing him.

She took the pillow that rested beneath her head and brought it to her chest as she laid sideways. She wanted to hug something-- hold something. Maybe if she clutched the fabric tight enough, it would mimic the feeling of being held.

"I'll stop wasting your time then," she muttered underneath her breath.

~

_Maggot,_

_Surviving isn't supposed to be pretty._

_-B_

~

It was a Saturday with the boys...

They all sat around a table at Hogshead.

Blaise had caught Theo up on the events of the performance in the Slytherin dorms. Apparently, he had missed out on quite a lot. "Surprised I didn't get an invite, I heard the whole school was there--"

"Don't ask, mate," Draco groaned from across him as he looked up from the glass filled with whiskey, "I assure you it's nothing you would've wanted to see..."

He cocked his brow to the side as he took a swig. The past couple of days hadn't been the kindest. Lia's unprecedented nightmare had sent assumptions throughout him; he didn't have the courage to ask her to talk about it.

The boy diagonal from him drew his attention back to the light conversation.

"I think you forget the beginning of the year on the train to Hogwarts. I already saw more than I wanted to..."

Draco didn't bat an eye.

"Speaking of being able to see things," Blaise threw an arm to the back of Theo's chair as he leaned back, "How are you, Crabbe? Haven't spoken much the entire day, nothing to do with your--" he couldn't help but run his tongue along the side of his cheek to stifle a laugh, "-- your circumstance."

Even Theo couldn't help from joining in as Crabbe turned a dangerous shade of red, "How is the 'engorgio' spell going?"

The three boys had avoided Crabbe and Goyle as they disappeared throughout the day. Neither of them was particularly skilled in spells of any kind, but no one else wanted to be tasked with such a-- rigorous-- responsibility.

Draco bit down on his bottom lip as he took in a sharp grimace, "I don't think you can 'Accio' a bigger--"

"We're working on it," Goyle put a hand on his friend's despondent shoulder as he sent a nervous glare at them, "Isn't that right, Crabbe?"

They waited for his response as Theo clutched his sturdy mug for assistance, his lip quivering as he stopped his shoulders from bouncing. Across from him was Draco, who was hiding a smile behind the rim of his glass, desperate not to spit his drink out. And Blaise-- Blaise threw his head back, tears in his eyes as he prayed to the Lord almighty. He was trying to go to heaven.

And a... _shrimp_ wasn't about to stop him from going.

Crabbe swallowed as he bowed his head in shame, swallowing a sad shot of bourbon, "We're-- We're working on it."

The other three burst out in a fit of laughter, the other table's head's turned. It congested the room with humor they hadn't known since before their fourth year when their innocence hadn't been tampered with, and their childhood hadn't ended.

Theo calmed himself with a sip of butterbeer, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side. An intrusive thought came into mind, "You know, women that prefer... women... have alternatives for penises--"

Draco knew exactly where he was going with this as he interjected, "We're in the middle of a bloody pub--"

"Just saying, mate," Theo nodded to Crabbe, "it's just a suggestion..."

Crabbe spoke up, "You guys promised you wouldn't joke about it-- this is serious. It's a big deal--"

"From what we hear, it certainly isn't a 'big' deal--" Blaise punched Theo in the shoulder, wide grins appearing on their faces as they began to cackle in the middle of Hogshead.

Crabbe stood up as his cheeks grew red, Goyle following suit.

"It's a legitimate question," Draco agreed as Blaise's attention was brought to just over the blonde's shoulder.

"Talking of women and their pleasures..." he grinned, leaning back into his seat. "I'll deal with this."

Two girls walked in, arm in arm as they whispered to one another. "Someone's feelings look hurt," Lia chuckled to her companion as the two large boys pushed past them.

Pansy giggled back as she leaned in closer, taking her purse and placing it on the bar, "Did you know Millicent told me it was just a really big clit--"

"I thought I told you to stay put at Hogwarts," Blaise crossed his arms over his chest as two ladies took seats on the tall chairs, "the boys and I--"

"Oh, we're not here for you," Lia butt in, coming to her friend's defense, "didn't think a couple of girls could go have fun without your permission first?"

Draco eyed the three from across the room, Theo keeping him under supervision.

Blaise looked to his girlfriend as he dipped his head down to Lia's ear, the dangling jewelry that decorated it chiming, "I guess it's safe to say Draco can fuck that attitude out of you, mhm?"

"Zabini," the blonde suddenly appeared behind the trio, "I think Magnolia and I should get back."

Pansy rolled her eyes, making her way over to Theo, "Someone's in trouble!" Her eyes widened as she joked, taking a hand to Blaise and dragging him away.

"I've only just got here," Lia pouted, dragging a finger down Draco's chest that was exposed by his top two buttons and smiling mischievously, "want to go somewhere and..."

"Let's go," he demanded, not laying a finger on her as he took a heavy pouch from his pocket, leaving it on the bar.

Lia skipped after him, trying to keep up with his long strides, "Draco--" She reached for his sleeve.

"Is that really all you can think about?" He sneered as they stepped out into the daylight, instantly regretting coming outside. "Sex?"

She was taken aback, "So are you going to go back to being Mr. Dark and Brooding or..."

_"--I'm not brooding."_

She almost laughed as she walked with his heavy body leaning against hers, "Someone's cranky."

He found the short, cobblestone fence and found an opportunity to rid himself of the dizziness and irritation he was plagued with. Draco sat upon it, Lia furrowing her brows at the sight.

"What are you--Draco, get up," she pulled at his arm, trying to get him to walk before people start to stare. "Come on. It's time to go."

"Leave me here," he shook her off as he buried his head in his hands, "I'm tired."

This wasn't like him.

She knew better than to let him mope around and lament.

And he knew better than to be so indifferent to her, but how was he supposed to tell her that the world was never in their favor?

If they knew each other so well, why were they treating each other like strangers?

Lia paused, not knowing what was so wrong with him. After all this time, she finally thought they were normal again. She stopped her nagging as she took a hand to his head, feeling his forehead and brushing a piece of hair away. "Have you been feeling okay recently? Why are you acting like this? Are you alright--"

"Am I alright?" he towered over her as she drew her hands away, redirecting the question with mumbled thoughts, "Are you alright? Magnolia-- You..."

She had to be the one to stop his rambling before either of them would say words they didn't mean. Lia dropped her hands to his broad shoulders, "I know this is going to sound pathetic, but can we please not fight for a week? I'm tired of it."

He didn't hesitate to take offense to her peace offering, "Maybe if you'd like to do something instead of fucking around all the time. Maybe something like talking--"

"You mean like work on the cabinet?" she let his side go, allowing him to drowsily stand on his own, "Draco, you've only just started to work on it again. I've been--"

"You've been childish. Friends with Parkinson, now? Really?" He groaned, "And the stunt we pulled in front of her and Blaise? Not to mention the weeks of torment you've put me through..."

After the events of the party, he couldn't help but be filled with guilt. He had suppressed it for now. Somehow, it was like she was willing to talk about everything to him-- everything except the topics that needed to be talked about.

He was tired of fucking their apologies away. He wanted to speak to her. He wished he knew more, but at the same time, he didn't know if he could grasp the unvarnished and ugly truth.

The only thing that was strong than his bitterness towards her was his bitterness towards himself. His aggression was a result of his own inner turmoil. Magnolia could see it now.

For a minute, he regretted blaming her for the decisions that they both made. But why was it so necessary that he needed to make her heart bleed?

"So I'm the problem? It might surprise you to know I have other people than you in my life." She scowled as she regained her composure, "Can we not talk about this here?"

"Then when should we talk about it? That's the only sense of openness you've given me--"

"Yeah, you must've really hated having sex with me," she tried to brush her feelings off, the sting of his words too drunk to mean something, "Speaking of, why did you pull out? Is being tied to me like that honestly that bad?"

"It's not being tied to you," he emphasized, "you know what? Nevermind."

"I've never known you as a man of such few words, Draco," she yelled, "why don't you say what you really mean?" Lia frowned, the peace that she'd held for him slowly breaking. She couldn't help but feel as if she was holding onto something that was no longer there.

"Forget it," he turned away from her, "you said you wanted to avoid a fight..."

Straggled footsteps brought him away from her, his walk weary as he tried to follow a straight line. She shouted after him, "I know you can't walk by yourself!"

"I'll manage."

So Lia went back alone to work on the cabinet in the room of requirement. At one point, she assumed that he'd make his way back to her. But, unsurprisingly, he didn't return.

~

Draco's hands were shaky, and his thoughts were broken as he gazed up at the endless canopy of stars that was draped onto the springtime sky. It was a blanket that laid over the Earth, something he could speak to. He sent his questions to the constellations with each inebriated breath.

If he drank enough, maybe they would answer. Maybe he'd push himself into a state of psychosis and hallucinate the solutions to his problems.

The boy was torn out of his dizziness as Magnolia came to from the steps of the tower, eyeing the boy who sat too close to the edge. She'd been looking for him for the past hour.

"Draco?" she called out.

No response.

"Draco, come on. Get over yourself. We have..." her gaze fell as she recognized the bottle in his hand. She couldn't remember a time where she'd see him sober as of late, "...work to do..."

He sent a stare up at her, trying to force some emotion out other than self-loathing. If she wanted to, she could easily mirror his expression-- but she didn't need both of them in such a mood.

Her eyes came to the open journal that sat in his lap, reaching down and grabbing it.

Draco itched with annoyance as she read the words on the page, taking it in, but never breaking her playful aura as she tried not to react to the content of it.

_How can I change?_

_Dear Moon,_

_You run through cycles. So tell me,_

_How do I break the cycle of violence that runs within my family's veins?_

_I'm trapped in their legacy, and the moon herself is laughing at me._

_I hope one day you will answer._

"Writing to a girl named 'moon' now? In our journal?" Lia chuckled as she sat down across from him, both their backs resting on opposite sides of the archway, "I'm appalled."

"Get out."

She rolled her eyes as she entangled their legs by letting their ankles touch. He didn't object to it as he reached over and snatched the journal back from her teasing hands. She crossed her arms over her chest as she closed the book.

"At least tell me this new girl has nice--"

"Very funny, Magnolia," he said through gritted teeth as he took another sip of his brandy. Draco had no intention of diminishing the drunkness in the morning. He would let it keep going. He prayed to the concept of cultivating new ideas with whiskey-- perhaps he could find a more clever way to kill Dumbledore with it.

She grew concerned.

"Hey," Lia offered her hand out, "the bottle."

He couldn't help but taste judgment in her tone as he let his drink rest beside him, eyeing her up and down for any point of weakness he could shoot back at her. The more he stared at her unimpressed face; he couldn't find a flaw. "You smoke."

She almost rolled her eyes, "So do you--"

"I did," he corrected, her hand still out, "I don't want to set a bad example for you..."

How thoughtful.

"Give it," she demanded. Lia studied him for a moment, seeing his face thoughtless and uncompassionate. Drunk Draco was the version of him that was always more easy to talk to-- the version that was so easily persuaded.

Her hand came down to her lap, "Maybe you're drunk enough for the both of us, mhm?" Perhaps, if she kept this up, he would tell her what had him so on edge. It was a long and tiring game that each of them had been playing for too long.

Draco spoke through gritted teeth as he brought his stare to the still lake in between the valley of mountains, "Why are you here?"

"To talk."

"Well, I don't feel like bloody talking," he said, taking another swig, "Not unless it's about something that matters--"

She scoffed, knowing that their argument from this afternoon couldn't have sparked such resentment, "If this is about our fight from fucking weeks ago--"

"Now that you've mentioned it," his lips curved into a sarcastic and spiteful frown, "I do believe there are some things we should cover."

There was a moment of silence where Lia debated getting up and leaving the tower. It was unspoken accordance that she believed she and Draco had established. She came here tonight to talk about him, not her.

Lia crossed her arms over her chest, "....No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Draco."

"Stop being fucking stubborn. I want to talk to you about--"

"I'm not doing this with you," she spat, "You can't fucking expect me to want to talk to you when all you do is mope around drunk!"

"We've been screwing around when you-- you-" His hand fell from the bottle as he ran a frustrated tongue against the inside of his cheek, "you're struggling... and I can see it and when I can't do anything about it, I-- I-" He stopped himself, meeting Lia's hard glare.

He was lucky he didn't finish that statement.

A hand came around the neck of his bottle as he gripped it with such vigor, it would almost break. A part of her wondered what it would be like to be that bottle, handled as if it could withstand anything instead of the fragile glass it actually was.

Apart from this, she envied the way he turned to it instead of her. Draco should've been turning to her for his problems, not to whatever drink he could get his hands on.

For a moment, she was taken aback.

"You first, then," she grumbled, "Why have you been drinking so much? I know it's not just about you being worried for me. I don't even remember what you look like sober..."

He ran a hand through his messy hair, the look accompanying the sight of his undone tie and partially unbuttoned shirt, "Can't a bloke have a good time without his girl killing his buzz?"

"Answer the question, Malfoy--"

"Do not call me that anymore," his tone turned deadly as his eyes flashed with an unusual shade of anger, "From now on, it's always 'Draco' to you. Am I clear?"

She didn't quite understand why, but she didn't need to. He didn't want her to either.

Lia bounced back with a nonchalant tone, unable to fully commit to the gravity of the conversation. "Bossy," she noted, "I like it... So, 'Draco,' why do you drink so much?"

He paused to stare at her for a moment, the words stuck in his throat. He didn't mind looking like a monster in front of her-- or sounding like one either.

His lips hardly moved as he spoke, "If my bloody mother knew what was good for her instead of being so blind-sighted by 'love,' she would've gotten rid of that thing the second she found out she was with child," Draco paused, his weary eyes careless as to the judgment he could face afterward, "If she's lucky, she'll miscarry. That child doesn't deserve to be born into this world... How could my mother be so fucking stupid to have a child in the middle of a bloody war?"

It was silent for a moment before she came to multiple conclusions in her head.

A child; he didn't want a child.

He pulled out that night because he didn't want to risk her getting pregnant. After all those times they'd done it, the news of his mother's pregnancy scared him to the point of not indulging in his usual antics.

Draco was grave about his mother's situation.

"So that's why you didn't...you didn't..." she swallowed as the breath abandoned her lungs, "oh."

He nodded solemnly as he studied her reaction. The answers to questions he'd been wondering for so long were about to reveal themselves as long as he played his cards right. His mind was so foggy, yet so explicit of his aims. He needed to know the truth about her and how she felt about him.

"Did you mean what you said at the lake?" He asked. "Did you mean what you said about me 'taking your life' away from you?"

Her heart dropped. For a moment, she wondered how long he'd been dying to ask her this question. She knew that she'd been investigating her questions for some time, but for him, it seemed like her words left scars.

Draco moved his lips to ask her again, but before noise could come out, she replied.

"It's a difficult thing," she shuddered, "knowing the life you could've had, how happy you could've been, but also knowing it wouldn't have satisfied you in any way..." Draco watched as her bottom lip quivered. "That life wouldn't have satisfied me the way it does now."

"What does that mean?" he asked, "You mean Cedric wouldn't have satisfied you?"

She tried to smile.

"You don't need to be jealous of a dead man," Lia took her attention to the bottle in his hands and reached for it, "It was always you."

He wasn't prepared for her reaction. He was prepared for the monstrous, crude truth that would sting and would wound-- unable to heal. He was prepared for her to curse him out and scream that he was the sole reason for her agony.

"I--I--" He slurred his words as he furrowed his brows, "I just feel like I'm this darkness that--"

"I love you, Draco," she breathed out. As she did, she realized that she hadn't reminded him of that in what felt like ages.

And he realized it too. He realized that of all the sounds he adored when it left her lips, the declaration of her love was always his favorite.

Draco felt a sense of relief wash over him as he accepted the affection she'd been starving him for. Now that the liquor had poisoned his disposition, he would stop swallowing the sober thoughts he kept from erupting out of his mouth.

"Then I shall marry you someday," he stood up, his promise charming and slurred, "I love you, and therefore I shall marry you."

A smile of infatuation came to her lips, "Not with that cocky attitude."

She eyed the bottle, smelling its fume. He admired her.

Maybe they would meet each other in another life. A life where they were stripped to the core, where their demons would disrobe and each of them would see the gaping holes that were left in their souls.

Perhaps in that life, he would be able to paint her next to mother nature herself, beneath a magnolia tree and at an angle that the sun's kisses encompassed her skin with gold.

But that was a distant dream.

"I want you close to me," she demanded, offering a hand at the boy who stood. It was almost instinctive that he came to her side that was closer to the dangerous edge. The last thing he needed was her in harm's way.

Lia shifted over, giving him more room as she took a generous sip from the bottle-- she almost choked.

"Easy, darling," he pried the bottle out of her grasp with lazy hands, "We all know you're a bit of a lightweight..."

She groaned, almost coughing as he positioned his head on her lap, "God, keep drinking this, and you'll get alcohol poisoning."

A strangled laugh came from her throat as the boy abandoned his fears of touching her. It was almost child-like as he placed his head on her lap.

"If I die, then I will be drunk and in love," he sighed, "I'd be more than satisfied."

"What a lovely way to die, mhm?"

She combed her fingers through his messy hair, the feeling of his slack body sinking into hers.

The two were content at that moment, but there was so much more to unscrew than what they had talked about. Magnolia had hardly scratched the surface of what she felt. And Draco, being befuddled by mysteries that he couldn't filter, intended to put everything out onto the table tonight-- oblivious of how his statements could affect her.

"I've thought about what we did in front of Blaise and Pansy..." he took a hand to a lock of hair that fell over her shoulder as she looked down to his wandering eyes. "I don't think we should've done that."

"Why would you say that?"

"I took advantage of you... You were drunk. I was drunk, and I should've known better than to let you--" There was a panic behind his puzzled eyes as he didn't finish his sentence.

Draco stared at her blankly, his mind too hazy to bandage the wounds he had reopened.

_Don't cry._

"I gave you full permission to touch me that night. For heaven's sake, I thought you'd be a little more fazed considering I carved a bloody 'M' onto you--"

Draco listened to her voice amplify with aggression, and he couldn't help but take hold of her hand that was laying on his cheek, calming her down."Magnolia," he frowned, "breath for me..."

_Don't cry._

His thumb came over her sleeve and grazed the dark mark, the doppelgänger underneath the fabric of his shirt not burning as hers did. Draco wanted her calm.

She sighed, feeling the sinking pit in her stomach as she thought about what he said. Perhaps she should've had their first time back be between them only. She couldn't tell if instigating such a plan did more harm than good.

"I just want us to go back to normal," she furrowed her brows, drawing her hands out of his hair and looking away from him, "Why can't we just go back to normal?"

_Don't cry._

"Because things aren't normal..." he frowned as he took a hand to her cheek, begging her to look at him once again. "I want you to be able to be honest with me."

Because it was always so much easier to use Legilimency if proper eye contact was made.

"I'm fine, Draco..." she muttered with a smile, her eyes becoming glassy with even the mention of the topic. "I'm okay, I swear."

_Tears._

Draco got up from her thighs, entangling their legs as they sat and taking her cheeks in the hollow of his hands.

His eyes pried into hers, clawing against her Occlumency defenses. His heart pounded with the thoughts of her attack swirling in his mind.

"I'm sorry I've been difficult. I know these past months haven't been easy-"

"Loving you is effortless, my darling," he licked his bottom lip, "It's quite plainly the easiest thing I've ever done."

She could hardly speak, "N-No, I can't--"

"I want to help you," he susurrated through shaken breaths, "Princess, let me help you..."

She shook her head, a few drops of sorrow gracing down her cheeks. This breakdown had been a long time developing, and Lia was not stifling it now.

Magnolia hadn't cried like this in front of him since she killed her attacker-- his father.

How many months had she wished she could open up to him? The night remembrances that terrorized her dreams and plagued her mind when she looked at Draco were a solitary curse. One she couldn't place on him as well.

No matter how desperately she longed for him to take away her pain, it was something she had to face by herself for so long. Maybe if she had told him sooner, he could've helped in the process of her healing. She was too far in now to stop her grievances from pouring out of her tear ducts, but Lia knew it was futile to accept a fraction of the love he was so willing to give.

"I'm trying so hard to survive this, Draco," she sighed, wiping the thick tears from her face. "You didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire..."

He took her hand cautiously, Draco's eyes searching for any sign of reserved nature in his lover.

For the first time in weeks, she felt something. She felt something deep and-- and painful. She let herself feel it.

A single tear wouldn't suffice. A simple cry wouldn't help her. She needed to breathe out heavy sobs, and her weeps needed to fill the air so that maybe even the stars could hear them.

"Tell me what you need, darling," he pressed his forehead against hers, the tips of their nose touching, "Tell me what you need from me, and I will sell my soul to the devil himself to make it happen."

"I--I wish you didn't have to look at me sometimes." She whispered as she denied herself the reward of letting a satisfying sob escape from her throat. "I can't stop feeling his hands on my chest and his hand-- hand around my throat-- and I-- remember feeling his grip and wanting him to suffocate me until I was d-dead because I couldn't--"

Draco held her face, wiping an infinity of tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as she shattered within the safety of his fingertips.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, Magnolia." Draco held her hand, "You don't have to relive this--"

Draco was caught off guard as she completely let her guard down, Occlumency no longer coming to her defense. She drowned in a sob as his face reemerged in the darkness of her eyelids, Draco seeing the same thing.

_Burning water._

_Thighs forced apart._

_Grip on her throat._

_Palm over her mouth._

_Unable to kick or scream._

_Hands everywhere._

_And a fucking smile._

Draco pulled back; the vision of what he negligently saw was raw in his mind. His father was a monster. He wished he could pull him from the grave to kill him all over again.

"He smiled at you. Lucius fucking smiled while he was- he was..." his sentence trailed off with quivering breaths as she stared at him, waiting for a reaction of disgust. She expected him to want nothing to do with her.

How could she be so weak to let her guard down?

"You saw it..." she cried, "How could you 'love' me after seeing that, Draco? I-"

He stopped her, "Do not question my affections. What you have survived has no bearing on the weight of my utter adoration for you."

His words were too overwhelming to process.

The moon cloaked Magnolia's tears in its light as her ache resurfaced onto reddened cheeks. He had broken so many promises before. This time, he was sure to honor them.

She gasped, her eyelids swollen, "I remember when you first got the mark, and all I wanted was for you to-- to talk to me. You deserve better than that... Draco, you deserve someone who's not terrified to kiss you."

After all that they had done, she was terrified to kiss him. Why was she so terrified?

He couldn't understand why.

Her hands came over her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest. She wanted to hide. She couldn't bear the weight of his stare. She bowed her head as she counted the seconds of thundering silence. Was the storm finally at its end? Or was it only drawing nearer?

She answered the question that he hadn't found the courage to ask.

"That's the only thing he didn't touch," she paused, "my lips."

A gust of wind accompanied the breath he let escape his lungs as he took a hand to the nape of her neck, his thumb grazing her ear lobe.

Draco pulled her to his chest, Magnolia letting herself hide in the safety in his arms. Permission to comfort her was something that he hadn't been granted in months; to have her in his arms was a bitter euphoria.

"No one will touch you here," he muttered into her hair as he cradled her, "I'd die before letting you get hurt again. I don't care if I have to fight every bloody Death Eater in the world..."

Her forehead was resting in the crook of his neck as she continued to let every repressed sob out onto his shoulder.

She was okay.

They were okay.

"I look like a wreck," she muttered through swollen lips, "I've been crying on you--"

Lia pulled herself off of him, looking at him as she attempted to gather herself.

"You look lovely," he muttered, the smell of liquor encapsulating them in a bubble of temporary mercy from the ruthless universe. "Even your tears are charming."

Draco sat up from his stance, bringing a hand to her tear-stained cheek.

His grazes of affection overflowed her with passion as she leaned into his palm, "Can we try something?"

His heart was drumming without reason, so unintentionally loud that he was afraid she could hear it. They were lathered in the moonlight as she eyed his lips, trying to conquer the fear she'd only told him about moments ago. A fear that had caused a seed of insecurity to grow in his stomach.

Their faces were centimeters away as the hand upon her cheek began to draw itself back, Magnolia stopping him from doing so. She layered her palm on top of his and kept him there.

He breathed as his eyes fell to her lips, "We can try whatever you want, darling."

She swallowed, coming closer to him as she tried not to shudder away at the thought of his embrace. Her mouth had remained untouched by the chaos. It was the only part of her that remained unsullied by Lucius.

Magnolia couldn't fuck this up.

_Close the gap._

_He's yours._

_Kiss him._

Lia silenced her hammering mind as she connected their lips.

She dug out the remembrance of his movements as she buried a hand onto the back of his head, pulling him closer. Draco was initially hesitant to taint her, but as she tugged him in, he couldn't resist.

To him, Magnolia was an alluring siren who was so tempting that with each finger that ran through his hair, he felt like she was gripping his soul.

Her tears visited his tongue, greeting them with a welcome invitation. He was tasting the anguish upon her skin as if it was familiar. The sting of the booze that he had drowned himself in didn't compare to what swallowing her sorrow felt like. And from her lips, he found himself being even more intoxicated by her.

His kiss had been consecrated in that cemetery that was her mind. Among the graveyard of dead memories, feelings, and people, his kiss was what stayed. It's the only thing she wanted to remember.

Their breath collided as she pulled away, each of them asphyxiated by even the thought of one another.

This is what she'd been waiting for; a kiss that would not be born from lust and desire but by pure and unbridled passion.

"We will make it out of this," Draco rested his forehead against hers, the hand on his cheek falling so that he could put his lips to it, "You and I, we'll work through it. We can spend the rest of our lives working through it..."

Lia let out a light chuckle as she looked down at his ring that lay on her finger, "Promise?"

"I promise."

He dreamed that one day, her laugh would pour as generously as her tears.

She whispered against him with a smile, "Is it midnight yet?"

"I believe so," he trailed off, brushing a stray hair from her face as he admired the gorgeous view he had.

Magnolia beamed at his expression and took the opportunity to place another chaste kiss on his lips, "Happy birthday, Draco."


	57. chapter fifty heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I write about Draco, I only see fan art Draco that's my two cents like I don't even see his ass as a person.
> 
> That's why i write abt him like he's so swag.
> 
> thank you avendell
> 
> follow me on wattpad as well hoe
> 
> ALSO don't forget to follow the IG for special updates and polls and me asking u questions abt what u want in the plot lol /batshitasian
> 
> ALSO what do you want more of? smut, fluff, angst? LMK BECAUSE EVERYONE COMPLAINS IF I GIVE TOO MUCH OF SOMETHING OR TOO LITTLE RGOWUROWFJ
> 
> ALSO the smut in this chapter is very much for the sake of her growth so sorry if you wanted full smut! i didn't write fifty fuck and make it 40 mins long for nothing <3

It had been a few weeks since they'd made up, and for the most part, everything was as good as it could be in their situation.

They no longer spent different hours of the day working on the cabinet. Instead, they decided to work on it together. Their collaboration was much more effective than whatever they had been doing before. However, as much as they'd been focusing, Draco and Lia spent equal amounts of time trying to distract each other with small peppered kisses that they'd missed out on for months.

A sense of normalcy was borrowed from their past two years once Draco finally pulled out his canvas again, beginning to sketch out a landscape... but he wouldn't say what is for. A 'surprise' for her, he liked to say.

On top of that, Draco hadn't touched a bottle since.

It was refreshing to see him sobered up.

He was reticent recently-- a good quiet. He was incredibly content with his circumstances and was not greedy for more. He was patiently reserved.

"Will you play for us, Theo?" Pansy nodded to the boy as she sat upon Blaise's bed, her boyfriend doing some form of charms homework next to her.

A violin case was dusty as it sat in the corner of their dorms. It was the first time Pansy or Lia was back ever since the party. Needless to say, everything was solved.

These were her new friends. She was incredibly satisfied with them as well. They were funny, somewhat patient, and, above all, trustworthy. News of her blood status hadn't spread around the school and to the death eaters. She was surprised any of them hadn't sent word to the manor the second she was initiated into their cult.

She was safe.

"I haven't played in ages," Theo groaned.

"Your ears are about to be bleeding," Blaise looked up from his textbook.

Theo rolled his eyes as he walked over to where the case was.

"I think you should worry about other things that are bleeding, Blaise," Lia chuckled from Draco's arms. She was sitting in between his legs as he leaned up against the headboard with his chin rested upon the top of her head, "When's the last time you had your period, Parkinson?"

The three men didn't react to the topic of women's reproductive health. They were-- after all-- men. So they sat minding their business-- all of them except the man who had been fucking her in the first place. A wave of concern washed over Blaise as Pansy put a hand on his shoulder, shooting an annoyed glare to her friend on the other side of the room.

Only a couple of days previous to this, the two had been Pansy's discussing the pregnancy scare. Apparently, there was a heated argument between the two that resulted in a steamy night. Obviously, the girl was yapping on about what they did-- however, the consequences frightened even Lia.

"We all know I don't mind a little bit of blood," Blaise furrowed his brows, a smug smirk across his face before Pansy playfully hit him.

"I'm a few days late, but it's no matter--"

Theo spoke up as he was adjusting the strings of his violin, making sure it was in tune, "Blaise and I have a whole list of boy and girl names that we could--"

"Shut it!" Pansy scoffed.

"I'll help with the baby shower," Lia teased.

Before they could say anymore, Draco began to shift from underneath Lia, making her aware of the person she'd been using as a pillow.

"Give me your hair," Draco whispered from behind her ear, kissing the area gently. His tone was demanding as he ushered her up and took a hand to brush the strands from her shoulder to her back, "I want to braid it..."

_So demanding..._

Recently, his attitude had been a topic of discussion-- both of their attitudes-- actually. It was brought up by Theo that each of them had grown increasingly cold these past few months.

"Excuse me?" Lia turned to him as the other three occupied themselves in a conversation. She looked at him with a taunting smile as she put a hand onto his chest, running her hands up and down the buttons of his shirt.

She always did love to get him riled up.

She had been resting so peacefully with him all day and didn't regret breaking her little streak of civilness every once in a while.

He breathed, the scent of her hair calming him as he resisted her demeanor.

He licked his bottom lip, pulling her closer by the waist. His hands curled into the fabric of her shirt, tugging gently and eyeing her lips. She was sinking into his warmth as she gently drew his hands from loose locks. "Your hair," Draco repeated, tone the same, "give it."

Magnolia didn't appreciate it.

"Say it nicely, Draco," she leaned forwards and spoke against his lips as she ran her hands to his shoulders, feeling him up, "Learn your manners..."

Draco gripped her hips a little tighter as he ran a couple of hands down past her waist and up and down her thighs. He couldn't help but admire her for a moment, although that's what he didn't most of the time anyway.

This position was familiar to them. There wasn't much room on the sofa that was in the room of requirement. He used to sleep in the armchair across from her while she took the couch if he decided to sleep that night. But recently, they had been indulging in each other's arms as she fit herself on top of him.

Magnolia's face always found itself buried in the roof of his neck as she hiked a leg on top of his large frame. It was her favorite way to sleep.

Draco sighed as he stared back at her unrelenting demeanor, "May I please braid your hair, darling?"

"That's better," she giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before sitting up and facing the other direction. "Three-"

"-Three sections," he mumbled and rubbed tender hands onto her shoulders before taking attention to her dark hair, "I remember."

"Hurry up and play, Theo," Pansy crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned onto Blaise's back, "I'm bored."

Theo was surprisingly very good at the violin. The notes flowed into the air as Draco stayed suspiciously quiet behind Magnolia. From across the room, Pansy was happily smiling at Theo...

Draco glanced up at the sight, wondering how long it would be until Pansy would try to fuck him too.

But better Nott than him...

"There," Draco muttered, using a hair tie he'd pried off of her wrist, "go on. Tell me you love it."

She stood up, coming to the mirror with a more-than-satisfactory look on her face. Draco had learned to braid her hair in the fifth year, and he had only gotten better. The ends of her braid were even loosely pulled out.

"I've seen better," she shrugged, turning back to him.

Blaise let out a sigh as he put his hands behind his neck and crossed his feet, "Not too shabby, Malfoy. Practicing for a baby sister? I'll be honest. You seem like more of a little brother type of guy..."

The music stopped.

There was an awkward bit of silence after that.

Blaise was confused as to why before Pansy lightly hit him and rolled her eyes.

_Oh._

Draco tried not to react as he focused his gaze on Magnolia, taking pride in his work. He didn't want to think about the new addition to his family. He still loathed the idea.

And Theo didn't want to think about Malfoy's stance on it either. With all things considered, Blaise looked like he'd be a better older brother than whatever Malfoy was right now. He kept his bitterness behind his teeth as he left out a heavy, irritated breath.

Magnolia didn't appreciate the musician's attitude.

Lia ran a hand through his messily combed hair as she climbed onto his lap."I think I'd rather have Draco's attention all to myself, mhm?"

Draco smiled at her attempt to release him from the tension.

"My _angel_ ," he whispered against her knuckles as he kissed the back of her hand, calming her down as well.

She sighed as she looked to Theo, awaiting any more snarky comments. She was obviously more lenient with Blaise considering his track record of fucking up with foolish statements. However, she expected better from Theo.

Lia huffed in Draco's embrace as he took his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"Perhaps it is better that way," Theo said, bringing the violin bow to the strings, "I doubt he could handle any more pressure..." The last part was said under his breath, but it seemed to echo in Magnolia's head.

Theo cleared his throat as he brought his instrument near his face, beginning to play again.

Little bitch.

She felt Draco stiffen under her, knowing he had grown uncomfortable with the topic of it. Somehow, she was the only one to react.

"Draco and I should go," Magnolia got up and felt the hair that was loosely braided down her back, "Snape told us we need to 'increase productivity'..." She flashed a fake smile in Theo's direction as Pansy's went for Blaise's hand.

Pansy was very much familiar with the bloodthirsty look in Lia's eyes. She had experienced her wrath first hand. By now, she knew better than to poke the beast. She stayed out of it and watched as Lia brushed her skirt down, walking in Theo's direction.

Now Draco was very much desensitized to snide comments, but Magnolia was very much provoked. After all, she was the only person allowed to be mean to Malfoy.

"By all means, love," Nott stopped playing, "I wouldn't want to stop you from babying him for the rest of his life... After all, it really must be difficult to have all the attention from mumsy anymore, huh, Malfoy?"

Draco hadn't explained his reasoning to Theo; he didn't feel the need to. But his soon-to-be brother wasn't seeing it that way. In fact, Nott was hurt anytime the subject of their newly formed family came up and how Draco didn't want any part of it.

Lia just saw it as a blatant offense. She was in the mood for a fight.

"Be quiet about the baby, Theo," she picked up her bag. "But I guess it's good to find something to obsess over other than--"

"Don't say it, darling," Draco called out to her, making sure she didn't pour salt into a wound he undoubtedly had already made.

Theo almost laughed, "I think Draco can fight his own battles, Maggie... How are you managing to be so much more irritating than him on a good day?"

"Poor Nott," Blaise snickered to Pansy, "Saw this one coming though. It's his turn to--"

"Shut up," Pansy bit down on her lip.

It was like Draco and Magnolia's spirits were adjacent to each other when they were born into the universe as he read her mind once again.

Lia didn't have the patience for Theo today, but Draco did.

Before she could storm out of the room and rip the bow out of his hands, Draco took her wrist, spinning her to face him, "Dance with me first."

Fucking hell.

His behavior lately was too blithe. Even though both their arms were painted with the same ink that stole their destiny, he was content with the life he had been living these past weeks-- it was somehow contagious.

"Dance with you?" She scoffed, avoiding the temptation of peace within his arms, "I'd rather give Theo a piece of my--"

"Play the damn violin, Nott," Draco gritted, not breaking his gaze from Magnolia and taking her hands to his frame to stop her from fidgeting, "I'm saving your ass right now..."

It took a few seconds of qualm and a side glare from Draco to convince him to continue playing.

Legilimency was on his side today, 'Next time you want to come for my neck, I'd prefer you do it when she's not here...'

It was in all of their best interests that Lia was kept calm. The mixture of her and the world was the most destructive recipe for chaos. She was still too emotionally driven. She and that fucking mark weren't getting along well.

Theo rolled his eyes as he began to strum a reluctant tune, 'And I'd prefer for you to put a fucking sedative in her drink. Do you know how tired it is to--'

Draco zoned him out before he would listen to a list of complaints about Magnolia.

She squirmed, "If you don't let me go, I'll-- "

"You're going to cool off," Draco's grip on her tightened as he pulled her in by the waist, "And then after, we can talk about giving him a piece of your mind together."

The music swam through the room with harsh strokes, aggressive and fast-paced as Draco dipped her. A squeal escaped her lips as she gasped at the feeling.

It wasn't noticeable from afar, but Lia could see the glint of a smile as she let herself follow his lead.

"I forgot you knew how to dance," she allowed herself to relax, her irritation with Theo disappearing as quickly as it came.

Bipolar ass.

"I'll take you to a Gala one day, mhm?" Draco snickered in her ear, pulling her in closer by the waist, "My mother always loved to host those."

Pansy sighed, resting her head upon his shoulder. "Why can't you be romantic like this, Blaise?"

Before Blaise could invite her to dance as well, there was a knock at the door.

"Crabbe and Goyle don't knock," Blaise looked to Pansy. "Did you invite Daphne--"

"Her and I aren't on speaking terms, I told you," she shot back.

"Parkinson," Theo ushered her over as he got up and pulled Lia in the same direction. "Stay there just in case it's a prefect."

The girls came to the nearest corner, Pansy dragging Lia by the wrist, "Since when did you lot care about the rules--"

Draco opened the door, his stare falling a little closer towards the ground. It certainly was not who they were expecting.

"For Nott," a small voice said, "And Lia."

She stepped away from their hiding spot as she recognized the familiar voice of the boy who used to deliver her letters.

Zyair.

"May I?" Theo stood in the doorway as Draco suspiciously eyed the parchment. He stepped back, running a hand to the back of his neck.

The boy looked severely mortified by the older kids, even when Lia was there. To be fair, he had every right to. The last time he interacted with either of them was when he was being thrown knives at.

"Tell whoever is sending these messages that you're not an owl," she narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to choke on the guilt that began to manifest itself at the back of her throat, "That will be enough. You can go..."

The boy began to leave.

"He's not a house-elf, Morningstar," Blaise almost laughed as he reached into his bag, trying to find some sort of payment for him.

Who knew Blaise had such a soft spot for children?

Draco took a hand to her waist, pinching slightly, "What is it you were saying about manners?"

She looked up at him, her mouth falling slightly agape as she realized how cold she'd been. He was already in the hallway as she peeked her head out of the dorms, seeing his curly head of hair, "Thank you, Zyair."

The boy let out a small nod.

As she walked back in, Draco noticed Zabini's endeavor, "Check my drawer, Blaise..."

Theo had remained suspiciously quiet as he reread the scroll over and over again, Lia coming to his side at once.

"Drugs to children! Brilliant!" Pansy rolled her eyes as Blaise tossed a pack of cigarettes to Draco, who was closer to the door.

"It's only a proper thank you," Draco chuckled as he called out for the boy.

~

_Three Broomsticks anytime soon?_

_-W &W_

~

"If Malfoy finds out we're doing this," Hermione scoffed while pouring poly juice potion into a cup, "we're dead."

Ron scoffed, "More like Lia's gonna be the one to kill us--"

"Has Mags really gotten that bad?" Fred nudged Harry, leaning down. The twins had arrived earlier that day. It was Ron's idea to bring them in earlier than planned. They were renting a room on top of the three broomsticks and intended to have the so-called 'intervention' soon.

"You wouldn't believe it," Harry drew his hands from his pockets.

What Magnolia and her newfound group of Slytherin friends didn't know was that the Golden Trio had so discreetly sat in the back of Hogshead only a little bit ago to support Harry on his odd obsession with the blonde-- along with finding out what was happening to Lia.

During their visit to the tavern, all they picked up was information on the size of their game. To them, it looked like Draco was quite controlling. He made her leave just as they had arrived. Not to mention the state of Draco's sobriety...They couldn't help but think of Ginny and Dean the previous semester.

They were doing this out of love.

But it all seemed very Slytherin of them.

"Now this is only a trial run to check for... you know," Hermione swirled the thick brew around the container, "And you're sure that's Malfoy's hair, George?"

"I snuck into the Slytherin dorms before Theo could catch me," he crouched next to her, "It's blonde. So I hope it's him..."

Hermione handed the potion off to Ron, who then handed it to Harry. The five had decided they'd do a test run of Malfoy's... physique to see his arm. If he had the Dark Mark, it would surely appear with the potion. They'd know what he was up to.

Harry took the hair, dropping it into the brew.

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. Everything about him shrieked it. Why else would he be

The potion settled as Harry stared at it with wide eyes. He had to drink it. He also had to figure out how to act like him. But he didn't seem too complex.

"Has he been this obsessed with Malfoy all year?" George asked Ron as they watched Harry put it to his lips.

"Sounds like a crush to me..." Fred covered his smile with his palm.

Harry didn't pay much attention and tried to withhold the gag that invited itself to his throat. "This is..." he grimaced, "this is-- blimey."

Fred came to his side and brought a hand to his back, similar to burping a baby, except the impact was much-- much louder. Hermione stood up and took the remaining potion from his hands, taking a flask and pouring it in.

Harry rushed to the mirror in the room and watched as he began to change. He grew considerably taller, his brown hair was replaced with blonde, and his shoulders became broader.

"Has Malfoy grown since we last saw him?" Fred commented, taking a hand to the messy blonde hair that now sat atop Harry's head. "He's almost as tall as me..."

Harry zoned them all out, pulling the fabric from his sleeve down. The dark mark had to be there. He needed to protect the school from whatever villainous crimes that Malfoy had been expected to perform. He needed to protect his friends. He needed to protect Lia.

Draco was dangerous.

And he missed his best friend.

Harry's heart dropped when he saw nothing but pale skin on his forearm, "What-- How-- It's not here! It doesn't make any sense--"

His confusion allowed Hermione and Ron to breathe. They'd been anxious all year as they went along with the illusion that something was going on with the conspicuous blonde.

"You have your answer then," Fred scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you won't have to dress up again..."

"No, you don't understand--" Harry stared up at them, turning to Hermione for further defense. "He's a death eater."

George scratched the back of his head, "And your proof? Your source?"

"You got receipts, mate?" Fred added in.

"Just-" he let out a sigh of frustration, "Just trust me."

"Harry-"

"No. Maybe he's an unmarked Death Eater. Maybe the polyjuice potion doesn't show tattoos. Maybe you pulled old hair..."

There was no justification when they were all provided with nothing but the hard truth. Ron said nothing as he hid his embarrassment for his friend. Along with that, he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated with their failed attempts at exposing something that wasn't there.

Hermione was slightly disappointed, but at the same time relieved. She didn't mind helping Harry with his quests. It was something she'd grown used to over the years. What she did mind was the fact that her best friend was parading around with a dark wizard. She had been terrified for Lia for months now.

"I..." she spoke up, "I think we have other things to worry about now, Harry. Lia, for example?" Hermione tried to meet his gaze as he gave himself a look of distraught in the mirror.

There wasn't a way to explain how it felt to look back and have such loathing for oneself. Harry hated the way he looked under this potion. He felt malicious. He felt like he had done something wrong.

Perhaps now Harry knew how Draco felt now-- to have such hatred for one's reflection.

"He's not a death eater, mate," George sighed, snapping him back to reality, "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to see."

Fred knew what this meant.

It's a good thing they also were planning to rent out another room later tonight.

"Thank god he's finally getting some action--"

"Shut it!" He called back to his brother.

_~_

_June 26th, 1997_

_I've notified my aunt about our progress. They should be coming in four days._

_This nightmare will be over soon._

_Afterward, I have a surprise for you._

_-DM_

_june 26th, 1997_

_aren't you already painting something for me? isn't that a surprise enough?_

_i do hope we've made bella proud. i'd hate to be on her bad side._

_if she even has a good one._

_-m. morningstar_

~

Magnolia sat on the floor, working on the cabinet as Draco walked into their usual space in the room of requirement. Her eyes were scanning a page of a book she'd snuck out of the restricted section of the library, hoping to find something to aid them in fixing the cabinet.

"I think I'm going to skip potions today," she said to him absentmindedly, similar to what Hermione would do when she was absorbed in information, "okay?"

The boy had come from a shower as he ran a small towel through his damp, messy hair and let it sit around his neck. He was shirtless in nothing, but sweatpants as Lia kept her head bowed to her work.

"Skip potions?" Draco rummaged through a drawer and found his white-button up school shirt. "Finally being shy after you flashed Slughorn?"

Lia rolled her eyes, cringing at the thought. She hadn't tried to speak to Slughorn since that day in Snape's classroom. Lia turned around, "I think..."

Her sentence trailed off as she took in Draco's bareback. A nice back-- more than nice, really. Such defined curves and arches... Had his muscles always been this defined?

The absence of sound from her mouth compelled him to face her as he looked for what gave her a loss for words. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times before this-- but when he was just out of the shower-- it sent a very different feeling through her. And his messy hair didn't help, along with his frame that had seemed to broaden. His arms too... such distinguished shapes. From his arm, she fixed her gaze down to his sculpted stomach, trailing sweats that lay so low on his waist.

The Gods carved draco it seemed like--the Gods and a little bit of Magnolia. There was still an 'M' peeking out of his V-Line, after all.

"Are you alright?" He said, his face hardly flushing as he watched her sit with her mouth agape. Her stare didn't falter as she licked her lips at the sight of his waistline, "Eyes up here, darling," Draco said with a false disapproving smirk.

Embarrassment flooded over her features.

"Oh," she swallowed, tearing her gaze away as she felt his stare of arrogance and amusement set upon her, "I was... I was just saying-- What was I--"

"The cabinet, Princess," he studied her with a smirk, "You were talking about the cabinet."

She shook her head. "Right. I was just gonna... I'm gonna work?" Lia grimaced and stared at his feet, "Yeah, I'll work--"

"You can look now," Draco let out a low chuckle, throwing his shirt around him, "Unless that would also be a distraction to your thinking process..."

This cocky motherfucker.

Her head spun to meet his eyes as he began to button up his uniform. The view of his abdomen was leaving. The view of his v-line was leaving.

There was a resounding silence as he maintained his eye contact and tore into her conscience with a penetrating gaze.

"My thinking process is just fine, thank you very much," she said in a thick voice. Lia turned back around, irritated with his ego and vanity.

Yes, she and Draco were on excellent terms; they were past their petty arguments and ridiculous advances of seduction on her part, but that didn't mean the impulse to do so wasn't still there.

The sound of his slow, dragged footsteps sent chills down her spine. He was getting closer. With each cautious step he took, his roguish grin grew wider. Within seconds, he was squatted down behind her, his fingers brushing hair off of her shoulder. Draco knew exactly what he was doing.

Magnolia kept her head down, knowing her impulse would be to rid him of those fucking pants and suck him off on their sofa.

Her eyes were glued onto the paper as she attempted to read lines. She was so focused on his presence behind her that every word she surpassed had not found its way into that beautiful head of hers.

Draco leaned forward, his lips coming just behind her ear as he placed a delicate kiss on the back. "Maybe I should skip potions with you then?" He suggested, his breath tickling her ears, "To work? To 'increase productivity'...?"

His words were going to make her choke. A knot formed in her stomach as she swallowed the thick air. Her grip on the book had grown increasingly noticeable-- her hands could be mistaken for shaking.

An arm came around her, rubbing soothing strokes up and down as she other resided near her hair. She shivered, the hitch of her breath noticeable by him.

Draco didn't touch her any further; he just let his lips graze the tip of her ear. She shuddered. The smallest movements from him were already earning a reaction out of her.

Draco was cautious of his next movements, factoring in the fact that she was sensitive in more than just one aspect, "Is this okay?" He asked. His face was so close to hers that if he dipped his neck down to kiss the skin on her neck, he would feel her rampant pulse.

A stone resided in her throat as she dropped the book from her hands and layered then over his own. She guided his hand down past her collarbones, feeling his touch stay there for a moment.

"This is okay," she muttered and turned to face him. They stayed there, Draco awaiting further instructions. Her hands began to roam over him as well.

It was an odd and familiar thing. She'd let him take control countless times before, and if either of them wanted this to mean something more than the countless times they'd already fucked, she'd have to surrender to him.

Be vulnerable, Lia...

Through her trauma, a thick layer of skin grew. It manifested itself as a tenacious hide to cover her fragile pride and conceal her greatest insecurities. It was time to shed that skin.

In a way, she was fortunate than most. Some people didn't have the liberty of growing that hide to shield them. Some people were sensitive to the world afterward. Perhaps they were even braver for going back into the world with open and bleeding wounds.

As his hands stayed patient with reverence, she guided him lower, and she let his hand go.

She had to show him the wounds that she hadn't found the courage to heal. She had to spread her thighs and open her heart if she wanted to grow.

A growing experience.

An experience she wanted.

She smiled, "This is more than okay."

He looked at her curiously, his touch as gentle as it could be as she dragged a hand to his cheek. Draco was hungry, and it was plain in his eyes. So was she.

He leaned closer, forcing them to breathe the same air. She took his hand past her collar, letting his bare hand on her breast.

Draco didn't know exactly how to handle her. 'Gentle' was something they'd quite literally never done. He was always pushing her to the edge-- and each time, he did so with ease. He needed to be careful.

"You can..." her sentence was cut off by a breathy moan. Draco covered her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses as he pulled her closer. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she gripped the collar of his shirt. "Draco-- oh my god..."

His hands took the liberty of lightly squeezing her breasts, sucking on her neck harshly. Thoughtless whimpers left her mouth as she became desperate for more, Draco picking her up by her thighs.

Her body was reacting normally. If anything, maybe a little over sensitive. Parts of her that hadn't been touched in ages were throbbing. Her hips sat around his waist as he continued to decorate her neck with kisses.

She tilted her back, her body begging for more as he muttered against her skin.

"So..." A kiss. "fucking..." Another. "good..." Another. "and all.." One more. "mine..."

His tongue dragged across the bare expanse of her neck, his damp hair making her shiver. She was growing desperate for him. She was bucking her hips against him as they mindlessly connected their lips, ridding him of the clothes he had just put on. Lia did the same, her bra going to whatever side of the room.

They came into contact with the sofa.

She was beneath him.

This was fine. She was going to be okay.

Magnolia fought the urge to flip them over as he gently grasped her wrist, trailing his fingers in the middle of her palms. The delicate sensations made her shudder as Draco placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"Is this okay, darling?" He muttered, holding himself on top of her. Her arms were to her side as he kept tracing those patterns... those fucking patterns were hardly anything, and yet it made her tremble beneath his fingertips. It made her weak under him.

She shifted her legs an inch and was able to feel the wetness in between her thighs.

She scorned herself for wanting him.

She quieted her thoughts as Draco lifted her from the endless void she was on the verge of slipping back into.

"I need you to say something, my love," he kissed her cheek patiently, taking a hand to stroke her cheek. "We don't have to..."

His breath fanned across her face as she took in the scent of him fresh from the shower.

Fuck--even the smell of him made her mouth water.

Shun these lustful urges.

"It's okay," she repeated, taking the fingers that were teasing the concave of her palm and holding them tightly for reassurance. "I'm okay."

Draco smiled, entwining their fingers and stopping his teasing patterns. His bare chest was pressed against hers as he kissed down her neck, his tongue making her hips involuntarily buck.

He smiled at this, the feeling of a quiet whimper leaving her lips as it vibrated against her throat. As his ego grew and hardened at the sounds he was producing out of her with insignificant caresses, so did he.

She felt him grow hard in his pants as she kept pressing herself against him for some sort of friction.

"That's my girl," he trailed his hands down to her hips, pushing them down. "Patience."

He spoke with a husk as he kept her in place, rubbing soothing circles over her hips with his thumbs. Considerate hands gently urged her to stay still, his kisses so soft--like a ghost.

Take control.

She rejected her impulses as she felt him. Lia needed to feel him. She was filled with desire for him and resentment for herself.

"I'm going to touch you," Draco told her, using his knee to spread her legs as he stroked up and down her thigh. He was so close to her cunt. "Would you like that?"

"Mhm," she nodded, trying to silence her pessimistic mind. "Please..."

Her hands combed through his wet hair as she trailed her fingers down his abdomen, reaching for his hard-on that she had been grinding upon moments before. His warmth kept her company as he kept sucking in her neck. He was marking his territory with the possessive touches of his tongue, listening to the small whines she'd make with pride.

She didn't deserve this.

She didn't deserve for him to make her feel special... it was out of place.

Her hands finally made their way to the seam of his pants, her fingers running over the ridged 'M' on his V-Line as she tried to reach past.

Draco caught her hand.

"No," he hissed against her neck, taking a hand from her hips and bringing it to her side.

"But--"

"This is for you," he reassured her, looking up with dark eyes as his lips tickled the sensitive buds on her breasts, "not me."

His hands ran past her school skirt, feeling the outside of her cunt through her underwear. She was soaked.

Let him take charge.

Embarrassment was clear in her body language as her breath hitched. His middle finger was tracing those same aching circles on the outside of her underwear. She turned her head in disgrace, trying to hide the fact that her clit was aching to be touched.

Magnolia was underneath him still as he watched her with mixed signals. For a moment, Draco was afraid. He didn't know what direction to go.

"I will stop right now if that's what you desire," he continued to check in on her, adjusting himself a little bit higher so that their noses were touching. His arm hooked underneath her neck-- a sort of cuddling position as he cupped her clothed cunt. He studied her breathing as she kept her eyes closed. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her brows furrowed as she had her own internal monologue.

She loved being touched by him. Each time he did, it was like she was that much closer to him. To be intimate with him in a way that was out of love filled the cavity of her past. It was the most electrifying and exhilarating feeling she'd ever known. In a way, it was also liberating.

She'd happily do anything to keep him there.

There were no shackles strapping her down to shame, only his hands-- gentle hands. Like all the times before, he didn't leave bruises on her hips. She was safe here.

Safe. Magnolia was safe.

But her mind kept pounding. She even didn't notice that her breathing had gotten alarmingly quick.

A part of her felt like crying. Her throat burned-- it felt dry.

Magnolia would do anything but cry in front of him again. She hated it. Her brows furrowed as she kept her eyes shut, unable to watch him pity her through a breakdown.

One night at the astronomy tower was enough. She refused to go back to crying in front of him so effortlessly like she used to.

She let go of her lustful desires as Draco felt her agony through the hollowness of a sob.

It was humiliating.

"Come here, my love..." he took her hand from between her legs, taking it to her waist, then to her face. But she still refused to look at him.

Only one tear was able to spill out of her eyes as she turned her head to the high ceiling, waiting for any sign of weakness to seep down back into her eyes. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she grasped Draco's large arms.

She waited for the oxygen to come back to the room. It was hard to breathe.

"Draco--" she started, but he couldn't discern the words that followed. Her lip was quivering as she held him close, Draco letting himself sink on top of her.

It helped calm her. His weight on her helped her breathe.

He knew exactly how to soothe her. She did the same thing unconsciously when she slept. Her head buried next to his pulse was able to calm him down without having to rouse her. Her pressure on him promoted his breathing. And the last thing she needed to know was the reality that Draco Malfoy had panic attacks.

His skin calmed her in all its perfection, his face planted in the nape of her neck, next to all the love bites he had left. "You're going to be okay," he whispered as she held his arms tighter. "We don't need to do anything today."

"I'm sorry," she clenched her jaw, still unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I couldn't--" She stopped, catching her breath.

Her hands were close to cutting off the circulation of his arm as he used his lips to plant his seeds of reassurance onto the flesh above her collarbone. He prayed that one day they'd blossom and spring to her ears. The leaves of his love would tickle her conscience and renew her melancholy into something she deserved. Because God knows she didn't deserve this.

Maybe this way, she would finally understand how much he adored her... but his lips were not enough to make it go away.

"I'm doing this for you," Draco placed a kiss to her cheek as he took a hand to her face, tracing his lips with his thumb, "And if you don't feel like doing anything for the rest of our lives," he paused, letting his head rest in the nape of her neck, "I still won't look at you any less..."

Sex was fine for her. It was fine as long as she could be in control, but even then, she couldn't bring herself the reward of an orgasm.

She was not prepared for a long-awaited high just for it to be followed by an unbearable and shameful low.

It was one thing to want to be rescued from the tidal waves of the enraged sea of humiliation. It was also another to take someone's hand and trust them to pull you out of the hurricane. She had to be willing-- and ready-- to take the life vest he was offering.

But it was not his job to save her.

It was hers.

"I'll get better," she muttered against the top of his head, a shaky breath escaping as she inhaled the scent of his shampoo. "I'll be okay."

It almost made him want to cry when he first heard the way she felt about herself. But it didn't matter if he could teach her how to love herself the way he did-- even if he tried to unfold and unearth all the ways she was beautiful to him. It was no use without her making that same effort.

"We're going to work on this as much as you want," he took his head from her shoulder and reached for her face, turning her to face him, "do you understand me?"

Their foreheads pressed together as the rest of them were glued to each other. There wasn't a single limb that wasn't trying to be embedded with the other.

He didn't need to fuck her to show his love.

Laying with her was heaven enough.

He kissed the tip of her nose, reminding her that he would be there every step of the way, "Babysteps..."

Lia breathed, closing her eyes as she finally managed to calm herself down, "Babysteps."

Draco's eyes flickered to the lovebites he had left upon her neck and chest, a smile coming onto his face once he realized that she had to go out with her friends only a day later. She felt his eyes prying as she opened hers, the gravity of his stare making her self-conscious.

"What?" She slightly furrowed her brows as he shrugged, sighing back into her shoulder.

"Just glad that when you have your little visit tomorrow, those boys will know you're mine."

~

"Keep your attitude in check, or I'm taking you home," Theo raised his brows at her as she linked arms with him. "Are you ready?"

Her fingers were tapping against the thin shirt he wore as a summer breeze passed their way on their evening stroll. The sun drenched most of Hogsmeade and its buildings in different shades of gold or shadows as they eyed the tavern.

"I'm ready," she nudged him, "are you?"

Theo had been missing from the dorms this morning, according to Blaise, who was cursed with the sounds of Goyle's snores.

Fred and George would be a problem. She knew that this would be the one last time she would be seeing them before the summer. And after the summer, she'd become a fully-fledged Death Eater.

There was no escape from her fate, so she made the most of the last week of freedom as she could.

Before they reached the entryway, a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Long time no see, Mags."


	58. chapter fifty eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING. TREVOR. 
> 
> also, there isn't much dracoxlia content in this chapter, BUT I PROMISE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU WILL LOSE UR MINDS!!! 
> 
> also check out my dramione fic ig... SHES WAY BETTER WRITTEN THAT THIS LOL ASP LOOKS SO BAD NEXT TO HER PLS J GO LOOK AT MARTY "Intemartecium". I update her twice a week! also if i see the "i hate dramione ew why would you write that" comments on this line I'm gonna lose my mind. if you do hate it tho just don't read shawty SEJFWEJWE 
> 
> i love you all!! even if you don't like dramione hehe
> 
> Also, who's your guys' fav one-direction member? AND OYUR FAVORITE SONG. i have to know.

"George is upstairs, Theo," Fred shrugged at him, putting an arm around Lia, "thought you might want some one-on-one time before we crash you..."

The brunette didn't do anything but give a nod as he scurried out of sight past the door of The Three Broomsticks. It seemed like a busy night; the sounds of conversation were busting through the door.

"And how's my favorite trouble maker?" Fred took his arm from around her, taking a long look at the girl who the Golden Trio had been raving on about. Harry told him that she'd changed-- that she was a completely new person, but when he came in with assumptions of a new wardrobe and a little more makeup than usual, he was heavily teased.

A part of him suspected she'd be like the muggle students in America with piercings and bad fringes, but she looked utterly unchanged.

For a split second, he fixated at her exposed collarbones and laughed.

"What?" She furrowed her brows at his reaction, wondering if she had something on her face. "What is it?"

Fred grinned, "I see you still keep up certain habits..." His eyes couldn't help but see the dark indigo and brown bruises on her neck as he took a hand to brush her hair away, the sensation of his fingertips tickling her.

_Fucking hell, Draco._

Once she realized what he was talking about, she rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. Fred never truly minded for what she did and who she involved herself with. He was everything she wished Harry could be.

"I've missed you, Freddie," she grinned as he pulled her into a hug, his large arms wrapping around her tightly as she stood on her tippy toes.

His frame had grown a considerable amount, the sense of familiarity nostalgic to her.

The smell of his jacket reminded her of the winters she spent at the Burrow borrowing his clothes or perhaps the summers she spent stargazing with all the Weasley kids. They'd stay out until the dead of night, leaving Molly worried with each hour they were gone.

On top of that, she was also reminded that Fred was her first kiss. And an extremely good one at that.

It was a topic they'd long forgotten about. Nothing romantic, just to check the box and get it out of the way. He was a good friend for doing so. She couldn't imagine going into her fourth year without having her first kiss.

Fred was a reminder of a better time.

They met each other's gaze as she pulled away; a large smile blossomed upon her cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Mags," he took a hand to the top of her head, ruffling her hair and dragging it down to her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you a drink." He ushered her towards the door.

"Us and alcohol?" she gave a doubtful look in his direction, "I thought you'd be more careful considering you got a fork stuck in your leg in your sixth year."

He swung the door open, "That was George, love."

"Was not-"

"He still has a scar." The door slammed shut behind them with a warm gust of wind as Lia felt her breath hitch in her throat.

The sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione made her dig her nails into the heel of her palm, as she tried to hide the look of shock on her face. Hermione stood up instantly, her reaction almost overexcited.

Ron's hand flinched as he swallowed the urge to make her sit down. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at her intently as he tapped his foot upon the ground that seemed to be vibrating on its own. The tavern was so loud, rowdy voices yelling at the top of their lungs.

"I should warn you," Fred gave a low chuckle as he raised his brows. "We also brought a few guests..."

Lia's arm began to burn.

Her reaction would prove or disprove every bit of information that had been fed to the twins during their absence. A part of her felt a sense of betrayal on the Twin's end. Was this all some ploy at getting her to open up?

George has an arm around Theo's chair as the five of them sat at a table smiling.

Was Theo their friend again? Did he know about this?

Theo noticed her concern as she turned back to Fred, "Are you sure you don't want to just go somewhere else? I'm sure--"

"Maggie," Theo tapped on her shoulder, emerging at her side as he dipped his head down to her shoulder. "Give us this one night. Give them a chance."

Lia didn't bother to excuse herself as she pulled him to the side, and Fred made his way to the table. Theo had somewhat of a frown on his face as she spoke in a low voice.

"We need to go back," she scowled, "I told Draco it was only Fred and George, and he was suspicious of even that." Lia had promised Draco she'd be home by midnight. If she wanted to stay here for the next six hours and get wasted with her old friends, he'd lose his mind. They had a cover to uphold. She couldn't be the reason why they'd be sold out. "If Draco finds out--"

He scoffed, "I've been living the past year with Malfoy's well being coming before my own. It's only one night, Maggie. You have to--"

A part of her didn't feel bad for him. After all, Draco sacrificed himself for Theo, but it didn't justify all of the horrid things that have happened between those two 'best friends.'

"Theo, I understand you want things to be normal, but I need you to realize the position we're in--"

"They won't pry," he took a hand to her elbow, "Ron, Harry, and Hermione won't, anyway. Just all of us tonight. Like we used to."

"Don't--"

"Please, love," he paused, "I've never asked you for anything. Give me this, please..."

His puppy dog eyes were starting to take their toll.

Lia couldn't look in their direction as she took a deep breath, quelling the burning of her forearm. She avoided them for a reason-- multiple reasons, actually. Being with them would only put them in more danger. It would potentially compromise her and verify her disloyalty. On top of that, her conscience could hardly handle being in the same room as them. She felt like she didn't belong.

"We'd be lying to them," she swallowed, "all of them. Even George."

"I've been lying to him for this entire year," he pulled away so that his breath was no longer tickling her ear. "You can't tell me you don't want to spend time with them before we have to..." his voice trailed off as he gulped, "We will never get a chance like this again, Maggie."

He was right.

This was it.

Afterward, her life would be changed. There would be no turning back in three days.

"Fine," she took in a deep breath, shooting a glance at the group before putting on a smile. "For old times sake, yeah?"

~

Her instinctive thoughts were that this was a setup. She wasn't wrong.

It was a carefully executed program so that in the morning, the real plan would begin. Lia sat next to Hermione in a room on top of the tavern as they all hovered around the fireplace of the crowded room, tipsy from a few drinks.

Fred relaxed behind the two girls on the bed as Theo and George sat on the small sofa directly in front of the fire.

"I've missed this," Hermione took a hand to Lia's as their backs rested on the edge of the bed frame. "I've missed you."

"I imagine it's been hard being the only girl around these two, mhm?" Lia looked above the rim of her glass to the boys that sat across from them.

Ron sat closer to the hearth, inhaling Turkish delights as the corners of his mouth became embellished with powdered sugar. Harry, on the other hand, had been quietly sipping his drink, observing everyone with a hint of guilt.

"'Mione's been quite the talk of the girl's dormitories, I hear," Fred sat up as he downed the last of his drink. "Lavender Brown is her biggest fan."

Lia laughed, "Is she still hunting you down, Ron? I thought she'd moved onto Dean or Seamus by now..."

It took a few seconds for him to respond as everyone waited for him to swallow the sweets he'd clogged his throat with. "When you left for Beauxbatons, I thought so too," he grimaced, "I swear I have nightmares that she's standing at the edge of my bed in the middle of the night."

"Sometimes he thinks it's real," Harry snickered, those being some of the first words he'd uttered that night.

"Lavender's gone absolutely mental. Worse than Hermione," Ron spat.

"Your ego is getting too big, Ron," George spoke up as Theo plopped a grape in his boyfriend's mouth.

Theo let out a slight gasp as he grabbed George's thigh excitedly, "Speaking of size..."

Lia almost spat out her drink, "Not this again."

"What?" Fred perked up as Lia leaned back against his shin.

"Vincent Crabbe," Theo put his hands up, "has a two incher."

Hermione had just put her mouth to her glass as she drank, instantly laughing and it coming out of her nose. The news created a rippling effect throughout all of them.

"As in Malfoy's fanboy?"

"That 'Vincent Crabbe'?"

"That's just mean!" Hermione snorted as she held her nose that burned.

It was only last week where they had spied on the group of Slytherins but never heard what they were talking about. This was their exciting new revelation.

"Technically, it's two and a quarter according to Goyle," Lia added as she got a tissue and handed it to Hermione. Everyone, including Theo, gave her a horrified glare as they withheld their smiles, "What? I like to give credit where credit is due."

For the most part, the night hadn't been as awkward as she expected. With a few sips of butterbeer, Hermione was able to alleviate any tension, and Ron had even been more-than engaged. It was too good to be true.

She didn't even wonder whether or not it was an illusion.

Harry studied her almost the whole night, the Slytherin shimmer of ambition prevalent behind her dark brown eyes as she slipped on Fred's old Gryffindor Quidditch jumper when it got colder.

He couldn't bother to talk to her. He felt too guilty if he had to.

George thought of a good point that Ron had only briefly mentioned. It was still a mystery as to why Lia disappeared to a new school only to come back a few months later. "How was Beaubaxton's, Mags?" he asked innocently, "Fleur recently graduated and has apparently started seeing Bill."

"Lucky bloke," Ron muttered underneath his breath.

"It was terrible," Lia lied as she shot a look to Theo, "All the girls there are stuck up. Beautiful, but stuck up."

The truth of her attendance at her 'old school' would not be publicized if she had anything to say about it. It was noble of Theo not to say a word considering his attitude towards Draco recently.

To be fair, any of that behavior was justified after Draco had called him horrid names back in the manor. He couldn't forget that, no matter how close of friends they were.

Lia tore her stare away from Theo.

Hermione nudged her, "It couldn't have been that bad--"

"Perhaps you can find Fred a girlfriend," George joked, "His taste in women has gone completely off the rails..."

"Speaking of which," George popped a grape into his mouth, "Fred's got a new suitor..."

Lia spun her head around, "Angelina? Please tell me it's Angelina--"

"Your Nana has such a diverse taste in men, Mags," Fred met her eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lia swallowed once she realized she hadn't received a letter from her remaining family in well over a couple of months. Sometimes she'd worry about her at night; most of the time, she tried to shake it off.

Oceanne was a more-than-capable woman. She'd survived on her own this fare.

"How is she, by the way?" Lia asked before snapping back into character. "I mean, you're not shagging her, are you?"

Even though he was now of 'age,' he never rid himself of his childish behavior, "That depends on who you ask."

"No!" Her voice was thick as she spoke through the alcohol, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I think Theo and I are going to be saying goodnight," George fake yawned, his arms stretching as he pulled Theo up. "He seems a bit tired..."

"Sleep well!" Fred called out, taking their old spot on the sofa. "Gets lots and lots of rest, boys!"

The night went on as Harry ended up quiet, taking Ron and Hermione back to the castle. Fred would have to be a sufficient enough distraction for Lia until the next day Harry had hoped. If things went wrong, Harry also had an alternative.

As they left, Lia had her own personal dance party with Fred, a squeaky record player resounding muggle hits from the last decade in their room. It reminded her of the Quidditch World Cup before the death eaters had attacked.

Drinks overlapped with drinks until she could no longer count.

What an 'intervention'...

~

It was late in the morning. Magnolia woke up to taps upon the dirty window of the tavern. If she moved her lips, they would surely crack-- bleed as she spoke. A reminder of last night was explicit the second she moved, her head beginning to echo with the screaming of a hangover.

Above all this, Fred's muscular arm was slung around her waist, crippling her circulation. Had his arm always been this heavy?

The tapping continued.

"Fred," Lia shifted, her throat dry, "Freddie, wake up."

He didn't budge.

She couldn't quite see the source of the fast set of knocking until she made out the figure of a large bird.

Draco's Owl.

She hadn't told him where she was.

"Damn it, Fred!" she said in almost a yell, startling him as he pulled himself off of her, the same feeling of a pounding headache visiting him as well.

"Mags," he said through closed eyelids as he turned around and hugged his pillow, "do me a favor and shut up for just a moment... it's too bloody loud."

"Bitch," she grumbled as she adjusted her shirt and threw the covers off, opening the rusty window. "Thank you," Lia took a hand to the bird's cheek as she unrolled scrolls of parchment.

Draco sent the following messages via his large Eurasian-Eagle Owl.

_Where are you? It's a minute past midnight._

_Magnolia, it's been two hours._

_If you aren't here by dawn I'm going to go to Hogsmeade._

She made eye contact with the bird, the weight of her misdemeanor beginning to add to the stress on her shoulders.

"I have to go," she muttered absentmindedly before she realized that she was getting no response, "Freddie?"

His face was buried in the pillow as he began to roll himself over, a hand over his sensitive eyes to shield himself from the light, "On the counter, love."

"What?" Lia began to gather her things, her head spinning.

"Bruise removal paste," he mumbled as they began to blend with light snores, "For... your... y'know..."

~

_June 28, 1997_

_Midnight. You promised me midnight._

_Magnolia, you better have a good bloody explanation for why you haven't written me back, or else I'll be forced to keep you in my sight for the rest of your life._

_If this continues, I might just have to chain you somewhere. A bed, if you're lucky._

_-DM_

~

It was far past dawn, and Draco hadn't gone to Hogsmeade on a quest to search for her.

The night prior had presented herself with her usual antics. Usually, Magnolia was there and able to soothe his troubles, but the longer he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her to return, it was as if those antics had tripled in their intensity.

Somehow they weren't filled with the customary anxiety that he'd undergo too often. It was no longer a fear of what the Dark Lord would do to him if he failed. There wasn't a nagging mystery pulling at his brain of the ways his family could suffer because of him-- Draco knew the cabinet would work. He was sure of it. What he wasn't sure of was Magnolia's safety.

The evening had devoured him whole, straight into the belly of the whale and unable to be spit out until he had been rendered unconscious.

By the time he woke up, the sun had come out, and he wasn't able to fulfill his promise-- or threat-- of going to Hogsmeade to find her.

Surely enough, one half of the dup made it back to the castle as was sitting in Flitwick's class, bright and early.

"Where the bloody hell is that minx?" Draco scowled to Theo as he took a seat next to him in charms, "She didn't come home last night."

The brunette rolled his eyes, the entire group from last night plagued with a series of headaches.

"Don't ask me, mate," Nott shrugged, taking particular attention to his neck by covering it with the expanse of his palm. "I've been busy..."

Draco was very particular at studying his behavior by now, taking attention to the area he seemed to be suspiciously hiding. He ripped Theo's hand off of his neck, exposing skin that could have been mistaken for mutilation.

Maybe now he could twin with Lia.

"I thought your bloody visit with the Weasley twin was supposed to break up with him," Draco released his grip on his wrist. "Was Magnolia with the other one last night? Erm... Fred?"

Theo had to ignore the melody of jealousy that rang in his ears as he nodded, "She was with Fred, mate."

"And that's all? Did you see anyone else?" his peril evident in his words. "Madam Rosmerta, anyone?"

Draco's shoulders were hunched as he glared right through his head. The absence of sleep etched herself into the space beneath his eyes. He was worried sick.

"Did she not come home with you this morning?" Theo muttered under his breath, "I thought she came back to the castle last night."

"If she was, do you think I'd be fucking asking--" Draco took a deep breath as he watched Blaise walk in with Pansy on his arm, "nevermind." Draco had concluded that Nott wouldn't be of any use to him, not like this at least.

The chair scratched upon the stone surface as he got up in frustration, ignoring the other students who were beginning to show up the first block of the day.

"Ah, Draco," Pansy laughed, "I think you'd be happy to know that Blaise has given me a--"

"Get your things, Blaise," Draco put a hand to his arm, spinning him around to come out the way he came, "we're going to Hogsmeade. I accidentally fell asleep and--"

"Where are you going?" The girl pouted. "Blaise, you promised you'd spend the day with me!"

"My knightly duties, babe," Blaise shrugged as he was dragged away by Draco, an arm slung around him.

The blonde was intensely explaining the situation to him in the doorway as Theo came behind her, moving past swiftly as he tried to be of some use.

Yet again, Malfoy fucking up everyone's agenda to suit his own. Theo wondered when everyone would stop bending their backs for him.

"While we're at it, should we do a quick sweep of the Forbidden Forest as well?" Blaise scoffed. His reaction was not what Draco expected.

His 'ordeal' was not as serious as it was cracked up to be.

Blaise shrugged Draco's arm off, "She's been gone for less than 24 hours as of last evening, mate, and you sent your bloody Eagle looking for her?"

Draco's mind immediately put a tenacious grip around memories he'd long tried to repress. He remembered how it felt to be worrying for her-- missing her. And for a moment, he thought about the early spring where she disappeared. He couldn't feel that again. "Do you remember the last time she 'left'? Do you remember that my Aunt took her?"

With that statement, Theo's views had flipped like a coin. His face turned pale as he also realized that no one knowing her whereabouts were alarming. Theo knew a bit of information Draco didn't.

They had spent their night with the Golden Trio.

If he didn't mention it now, Draco would kill him later-- him or Bellatrix or any other bloody death eater in the house.

After all, it was Theo who had persuaded her into giving them a 'chance.'

No tabs on her for even a few hours was dangerous, considering there was a whole walk between Hogsmeade and the castle.

"Malfoy," Nott spoke up, "There's something I need to tell you about last night with the twins."

~

_june 28th, 1997_

_if you're going to chain me up, i hope you'll use something else as well. otherwise, i'd just be bored._

_-m. morningstar._

~

Harry Potter stood in the middle of the room of requirement, looking for a sign of anything that could help him discover just what Draco was up to. More importantly, what it had to do with Lia as well.

The entire night he was with her, he couldn't put his finger on what felt so off.

Hermione had advised him multiple times on the consequences of this plan of theirs, but he had to do it. He had to do it before it was too late. The year was almost over, and every day he sat by idle was another day Voldemort rose to power.

He couldn't let him gain more followers.

He couldn't let Draco carry out whatever malicious deed he had planned.

So his eyes scoured every part of the room, his glasses still on as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Harry was dressed as Draco Malfoy, Slytherin robes that George had stolen for him, and polyjuice potion brewed by Hermione. He was an exact replica.

If he wanted to know what Draco was up to, he had to use a manipulation method that he had failed at in the second year. He would get information out of Lia in any way he had to. When it came to Malfoy and dark wizards, he knew if she was in her right mind that she'd understand why he was doing it.

He was doing it to save lives.

Harry adored her with all his whole heart. In time, she'd forgive him for tricking her.

"Draco?"

The door opened behind multiple stacks of miscellaneous objects as Harry quickly ripped off his glasses, careful not to make the same mistake he did when he was twelve.

The only possible route for failure with their plan was if the real Draco caught him snooping around. With Fred keeping her busy, she'd be at Hogsmeade, and, as Hermione had observed, Malfoy was very controlling of what she did. Just like how he dragged her out of Hogshead all those weeks earlier.

To his luck, it was Lia who came into a blurry view.

"Draco," Lia came in, her heart beating quickly as she faced him, her hands behind her back. The girl didn't say anything as her mind clouded with liability for not communicating with him last night.

They told each other they'd work on communication.

She couldn't see past Harry's sad charade of her lover as the idea of this conversation ate her alive on the way home.

"Draco," she repeated, reminding herself to speak. "I... How are you?"

Harry exaggerated his impression of Malfoy as he spread his legs uncomfortably far, his head tilting back to radiate a sense of arrogance.

"Ah, I'm great!" he looked at her with a smile, unaware of how the real Malfoy acted, "Did you have fun with your blood traitor friends... honey?"

Magnolia tilted her head to the side.

Draco hadn't mentioned blood status since the fourth year.

Maybe he had a drink to soothe his worries. He did look ragged, after all.

"What am I? Your wife?" She furrowed her brows, awkwardly smiling as she made her way over to him.

Harry swallowed. Were they planning to get married?

Each step she took allowed her to let out a breath of relief as she realized he didn't seem too upset at her for disappearing for a little while.

She expected some yelling right now. Or at least a scold.

"I'm good," she lied, the pounding of a hangover reminding her that she was far from 'good.' Lia took the way he was sitting as she tried to read his body language. It took a few seconds as she positioned herself on his lap.

Perhaps she could earn herself peace of mind if she exchanged it for his pleasure. Draco had promised her 'baby steps' and that they'd work on intimacy for as long as she needed. Sucking his worries away didn't seem like too bad of an idea...

Harry stiffened beneath her, unaware of what to do. He did not expect her to react to him this way. Lia was supposed to be spilling Malfoy's dirty secrets, but suddenly, Harry didn't know how he would get there.

"I know we haven't talked all day, I've been out..." she shrugged her robes off, putting an arm around Harry's now broad frame, "I understand if you don't want to 'work' and 'try again' anytime soon..."

Was Lia working on this project with Draco? Possibilities of the vendetta that had been so carefully hidden made Harry's brows raise. He would finally uncover Malfoy's secret.

From this angle, it looked like Lia's secret as well.

"Try again?" Harry perked up, his head spinning, "Yes, let's try it again, shall we?" His hand gestured outwards as Lia ignored all the obvious signs, beginning to unbutton the front of her shirt.

The boy was excited-- almost a little too excited-- to figure out the truth to the mystery of what Malfoy had been up to all year that he didn't realize that Lia had swung a leg over his hips.

Lia took a hand to his cheek as she noticed his shocked expression. "Are you okay? You seem," she swallowed, choosing her next words carefully, "on edge..."

"Trying it again, yeah?" he swallowed apprehensively, trying to get back on the topic of 'trying it again.' For some reason, they had two very different definitions.

Lia leaned in, bringing her lips gently to his. The boy's eyes were wide as he kept his hands to his sides.

She had her bra on underneath her unbuttoned shirt, and her breasts were something that he'd been exposed to on accident before, but this was becoming too much.

Harry didn't know what to do as she directed a hand to her breasts, unable to blow his cover. What could he say at this point? If this is what Malfoy's been so secretive about all year, he no longer wanted to know.

It didn't take long as Lia took control, taking Harry's reluctance as a sign that 'Draco' was letting her lead. It made perfect sense in her head. So she began to kiss down his neck, the sensation of her lips making Harry shudder.

This plan was backfiring more explosively than he could've imagined.

Her shirt was long-sleeved as it fell past her shoulders, her hands coming to his crotch to feel him up.

Perhaps it was out of respect that Harry forced himself not to be aroused.

Each of them was too trapped in their own apprehensive thoughts to notice that the real Draco Malfoy had come in, accompanied by Blaise and Theo.

"Magnolia," Draco called out, "get off of him. _Now_."


	59. chapter fifty vibe

_The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and muggle-borns were beginning to be picked off one by one._

_12-year-old Magnolia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the girl's bathroom floor as Hermione began to stir her first brew of polyjuice potion to life._

_Lia had successfully retrieved the hair of Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Ron had Crabbe and Goyle's as Hermione was stuck with-- what she thought was-- Millicent Bulstrode's strands._

_It was one of their bigger schemes since the Sorcerer's Stone last year._

_"It will be done by next week?" Ron grimaced at the foul smell that hung pungently in the air. It surely could be mistaken for poison._

_"If you weren't rushing me, maybe I could go faster," Hermione shot back, annoyed that Ron had been pestering her with questions she didn't have answers to all morning._

_"If we don't let her take her time, we could be stuck as all those nasty Slytherins for the rest of our lives."_

_"I'd rather eat slugs again than look like Crabbe for longer than I have to."_

_"I'm worried... with all the attacks," Harry looked at all three of them with wide eyes as he leaned in closer, all of them sat cross-legged, "--Hermione and Lia, you need to be extra careful."_

_"We always are," Lia brushed him off, believing that she could tackle anything after last year._

_"Harry's got a point, Lia," Hermione sighed, taking the colander out of the cauldron and tapping the excess liquid off. "I heard they might even close down the school."_

_"We can protect you," Ron shrugged, "I got full marks on my Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz after I repaired my wand. Plus, Lockhart seems to be--"_

_"Lockhart seems to be a load of... nevermind," Lia shook the thought off. Hermione never condoned her blasphemy when unnecessary._

_"No matter what happens, we protect each other and stick together, no matter what," Harry stuck out his finger as trust glimmered in his eyes. "Promise?"_

_"No going back," Lia let out a toothy grin, scooting in closer._

_"Protect each other," Ron nodded, bringing his finger in._

_"Forever," Hermione smiled._

_All of them exchanged a look of dread diluted by excitement for a future that they wouldn't be able to even dream of. Through their brown, blue, and green eyes, they were sure that they would face an unkind tomorrow, but it didn't seem so horrible to know that they'd have each other when they lived it._

_Their pinkies intertwined and knotted together as they vowed to defend each other against the unexpected._

_This moment was the root of a friendship they believed would last a lifetime-- or at least half of one._

~

That same mixture of polyjuice potion did not look like it was working too well for them as of late. Lia thought she was now face-to-face with imminent danger.

Tension hovered densely in the air. It almost made every person in the room want to choke. What the fuck were they looking at?

The two boys at Draco's side had their wands out, pointed at the imposter beneath Magnolia. Seeing Blaise and Theo forced Lia to put a hand over her nearly exposed chest as her lips disconnected from over Harry's chest, her hands coming from the exterior of his pants at once.

She sat still for a moment, her eyes flickering between the two as she tried to process what was happening.

"Are you _deaf_?" Draco spoke through gritted teeth as he glanced at a carbon copy of himself. "Get. off. of. him."

The nature of his insult confirmed that he was indeed the real Malfoy.

But if that was Draco, who was she on top of?

"What the fuck--" Her legs quickly flew from around his hips, the boy underneath her not objecting as he sat up as well. "How--"

Her hands came to the buttons of her shirt as she stumbled into Draco's heaving chest.

He was furious.

Draco didn't know who was impersonating him, but his thoughts of how he'd deal with the situation were enough to send him to Azkaban. Magnolia could feel his staggered breaths on the nape of her neck as she gripped his wrist tightly, keeping him behind her.

She didn't need to be defended anymore. The impostor did.

If her grip faltered for a moment, Draco would attack.

Harry's demeanor should've easily given him away as he sat up. Words were fumbled out of his mouth as Draco reached for his wand, an itch to hex Potter on the spot.

"Lia, I'm sorry-- I didn't think you'd react the way you did. I was trying to--"

The blonde's eyes were wide with rage as Magnolia held onto the largeness of his upper arm.

"Harry?" she gulped as he used his normal voice, the sound of it painstakingly nostalgic. "Harry, please- tell me you're not--"

There was a silence that confirmed all of their assumptions.

Draco wanted to hurt him. Draco wanted to hurt Harry more than he'd ever wanted to in his life-- and that was a lot of times. His disloyalty towards her would surely leave tearstains down her cheeks later.

And Draco despised seeing her upset.

It was no secret as to how much Lia adored Harry before she transitioned to the dark arts. He knew how much Potter meant to her.

This was the treachery of the most grievous sort.

It was a personal attack against her. And in turn-- him.

"Lia, no," Harry started, incapable of explaining to her that he had planned on tricking her for information, not sex. "It's not like that-- I wasn't trying to do that with you. I was--"

"Potter," Draco said through his eyebrows as he saw Harry's hand begin to fall to his back pocket, "If you so much as try to take out your wand, I will snap your neck in half."

Even Theo and Blaise were in confusion as they didn't object to Malfoy's threat, their wands still pointed at them.

Lia's chest was rising and falling quickly, the change not going noticed by Draco. His eyes narrowed on her tense shoulders. It was almost as if he could feel the way the ink on her arm was burning. Both of theirs were.

She was pressed up against him, staying there as an enraged barrier between Harry and certain violence.

"What is this about?" She cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what he was up to. It was odd to be staring hatefully at a clone of Draco. It was even odder to be sandwiched between the two.

"Lia," Harry's eyes flashed to Draco for only a moment, and she deciphered the logic behind his actions. "Lia, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

His accusation provoked the blonde, igniting a fire that could only be extinguished by bloodshed.

"You and your obsession with Draco!" she yelled, her buttons crooked as she let Draco go for a moment, approaching Harry as she reached for her wand, "Harry, this is too far! I thought you were..."

It was her mistake that she released the monster from the cage of her tenacious grasp.

Draco didn't take anything into consideration as he grabbed Lia back by the waist; a dim, rabid glow came from the pupils of his dark eyes.

Nott sent a confused look towards Malfoy, his and Blaise's wand still pointed at the clone of their best friend. Lia stumbled back, Draco's shoulder hunched as he came face to face with himself.

"Turn her around, Blaise," Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry, who still wore his skin.

The request had to be sent to Blaise. Otherwise, Theo would've released her the second she asked.

"What?" Blaise took a step towards them, snatching Lia's wrist.

Draco couldn't afford for her to see him like this.

Harry's actions excavated the parts of him he kept in the dark. He had been repressing these urges since he heard the news about his father. However, it was too late to act on those impulses because Magnolia already had. She punished Lucius before Draco got the chance to, and now it was time for him to do the same.

He wanted to make sure she never had to put herself through that guilt again.

"Blaise, let go of me. It wasn't like that," Lia called out, her eyes widening as she felt arms engulfing her in a bear hug. Blaise's grip was unyielding as he picked her up and spun her in the other direction. "Draco, what are you doing--"

A loud crack.

Lia couldn't see what was happening as she began to panic.

Although she had long diminished her relationship with Potter and only began to rekindle what was left of it last night, there was still a part of her that would rather hang than see Harry hurt.

She needed to protect him. It felt innate in her bones.

Theo was carefully monitoring Draco as he landed a blow to Harry's jaw, then a kick to his stomach.

"Careful, mate," Nott put a hand out, letting his guard down as he grew startled at the sight of Harry, who was beginning to change back. "Malfoy, be careful. He's-- You could seriously hurt him."

"That's the point, Nott," Draco growled, picking Harry up by the throat as he shrunk in size, "Most blokes don't use fucking polyjuice potion to trick girls into fucking them--!" Another punch to his cheek.

Theo didn't know how to defend Potter. The argument was fairly reasonable considering what Lia had been through this year. No one knew except for the Slytherins.

Lia could only hear the sounds of grunts as her imagination ran. "Draco, stop it!" she screamed, writhing in Blaise's arms, "I can deal with Harry myself. You don't have to-"

The blonde ignored her. He wouldn't force her to defend herself again when he was right there. Perhaps it was out of spite or distaste when he remembered how his father had died and how he should've been the one to do it. Reparations, if you will.

"Don't touch her unless she knows it's you and she's given you explicit consent," Draco growled, gripping the collar of his shirt as he got the knife out of his pocket, "I expected better, Potter. Even from you."

He would've killed Harry if she wasn't in the room.

"Draco, stop! It's not his fault--" she kicked Blaise, but he never relinquished his hold. He knew how dangerous Lia could be. Worse, he knew how dangerous Lia and Draco could be together. They were a force to be reckoned with if they were on the same side.

Blaise was lucky that Draco had only done him half bad for his misconducts with Lia earlier in the year.

"You'll only get yourself hurt, Lia," Blaise grumbled as he kept his hold on her tighter. "You and I both know Malfoy likes to put up a fight."

Lia was putting up a fair fight with Blaise as she continued to listen to the sound of Harry's grunts and Draco's taunts.

"It's not like that!" A punch. "I was trying to--" Another.

Theo aided the devil on Draco's shoulder as his attention came to the doors of the Room of Requirement that had swung open.

So Lia decided to be his angel as she tried to oppose his commands, "Draco! Draco fucking stop! Please--"

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched as she ran in, seeing Harry as his normal face began to appear from the disguise she'd brewed.

Theo's attention came from Malfoy as he pointed his wand to Ron and Hermione, taking the offensive stance to stand with Draco, who kept mercilessly beating Potter.

"Theo, what are you doing?" Hermione screamed as Ron put himself in front of her, panic amplifying her voice. "You-You're supposed to be our friend!"

"And so was Harry!" he screamed back.

"He is your friend!" Ron's eyes grew wide, "And you're letting Malfoy beat him to the..."

Lia zoned out all their voices. Ron and Hermione didn't come to her defense. Did they know of what had just happened? Were they a part of it?

It had seemed like the trio had deserted Magnolia as she continued to fight for Harry, leaving her to choke on the dust they had left behind.

"Blaise, let go of me, damn it," she thrashed as she forcefully jerked her head so that she would be able to see them, "Get the fuck off of me-- oh my god..."

"Malfoy, that's enough--" Theo tried to protest as Harry went completely limp.

The part that stung Lia the most was that Harry was undeniably and genuinely sorry. Each time he had tried to spit it out before Draco had continued beating the living shit out of him was a true apology.

But Malfoy couldn't care less if it was a misunderstanding. The point was that it happened.

And Harry was not fighting back.

He knew he fucked up.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

Draco's tone could be mistaken for amusement as his head shot up to Harry's supporters. "I highly doubt Granger knew what you were doing, mhm?" He grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling at the roots of his beaten face as he forced him to look up at Hermione. "Imagine how disappointed she'd be if she found out what you did..."

"Stop!" Lia screamed at him. "Draco, you've made your point. He understands--"

"Harry," Hermione seethed, her mind racing as she began to think of healing spells and potions she could use instead of hauling him to the infirmary for breaking only about fifty school rules. "Malfoy, stop it. Can't you see you're hurting him--?"

Draco treated his fist as a brush and Harry's blood as paint while he decorated the ground like he did a canvas. Crimson was splattered-- dotted onto the ground.

The blonde was so precisely following his mother's instructions when she told him to 'capture beauty from the chaos.' He seemed to have taken the term too literally as he landed his final blow.

"Maybe he should've thought that through before dressing up like me and tricking Magnolia practically fuck him." Draco hissed as he sent Harry plummeting to the ground.

"She what?" Ron swallowed as Hermione rushed down to where her friend was gripping his stomach with an agonizing groan.

"He what," Draco corrected, sneering and spitting onto Harry's bloodied face.

Theo still had his wand pointed at Ron for extra precaution, every person unaware of who to trust.

From some eyes, it looked like Harry was the only victim. To others, it was Magnolia.

And those on her side were willing to go to dire lengths to defend her.

Hermione flinched as Draco came to a squat, whispering something in Harry's ear. "If I see you near her again-- You're dead, Potter. I couldn't care less if the Dark Lord is trying to hunt you down," he spat, "I will kill you myself."

Blaise released Magnolia from his bearhug as Draco stood breathless over Harry. His breathing was staggered as he winced, coughing up blood.

"Draco," Lia called out, unable to look at Harry, who was beaten on the ground. "Draco, step away from him, please."

It was almost instinctive that he did what she asked. Draco stepped away. He had finished his work.

She knew how it felt like to be so overcome with rage that she could barely hear her own thoughts. She had succumbed to that only weeks before and unleashed it onto Pansy Parkinson. That darkness-- that extra kick-- that Voldemort's ink gave them was too alluring of a euphoria to trade away for something as pathetic as civility.

A part of her almost wanted to cry.

If she hadn't been so desperate for 'Draco's' forgiveness and hadn't been so persistent to climb on top of him-- perhaps she could've spared Harry a beating.

"Come on, Malfoy," Theo put an arm in front of Draco, trying to get him away before any more damage could be done.

Ron had accusatory stares at Blaise and Theo as they all picked their sides.

But there wasn't a single person in the room who knew the full story.

Still, Lia couldn't help but feel as though her friends had become her enemies.

"Granger, Weasley," Her breath hitched with betrayal as she noticed their unmoving stares, "Get Potter and leave."

Hermione shuddered, "Harry can't move. It looks like he's broken multiple ribs and--"

"You better go then," Blaise crossed his arms over his broad chest, his shirt tightening around his muscles. "Before Nott and I decide to break some more."

Now, the narrative had changed. From where she stood, she needed to be shielded from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Those same friends who promised they would protect her were now doing the very opposite. It seemed like she had no one to defend her.

But Draco would.

Draco would. Theo would. Blaise would. All she had to do was let them.

It was their own kind of affection-- a rotten and vehement form of affection that made her understand that the bad guys weren't all so bad. Perhaps it relied on perspective.

Maybe 'evil' was relative.

"So what?" Ron drew his wand, placing himself in front of Hermione and Harry. "So are they really your new friends, Lia? You're going to side with them? What about us--"

"Ron," Harry wheezed out, "let's-let's go."

Theo couldn't help but feel conflicted as he eventually came right next to Hermione, slinging Harry's arm around his shoulder and nodding to Blaise to come and help him. Someone had to clean up the red stains that Malfoy split and the flame treason Harry had ignited.

Hermione was confused as to where Theo and Blaise stood, but it was clear that Weasley and Granger wouldn't haul Potter out of there by themselves.

There simply wasn't enough blame to go around.

Hermione let the boys lift him, muttering warnings of areas where not to touch that could hurt Harry.

All five of them left, leaving Lia with the real Draco. She assumed this confrontation would be worse than she feared.

He leaned against their tall wooden counter, burying his head in his palms that had been adorned by bruised knuckles. A groan escaped his lips as she turned around to face him.

"You look terrible," he muttered from across the room as he put down the rag he used to rid his hands of blood.

"You look worse."

The sound of his low rasps lured her in as her feet carried her right in front of him.

Abrasive thoughts clouded his mind as they stared at each other for a moment to process what had just happened.

Draco admonished himself. He shouldn't have let her out in the first place. None of this would have happened if he had just laid down the law with her. But when she asked him for something, the answer was always yes.

He had been granted this opportunity to provide her a full life after so much of it had been taken away. It was his responsibility to sow this sapling. To water her, nurture her, protect her from harm. He wouldn't let anyone touch her.

She breathed, "I know you're mad-"

"Shut up, Magnolia."

Draco covered his concern with anger as he pulled her into his arms, inviting her into his embrace.

"Hey!" her voice softened as she realized what he was doing, "oh..."

His large hand found the back of her head, and he buried her face into his chest, engulfing her in his scent. He needed to be near her. He needed to feel her and know that she was safe.

Words didn't have to be exchanged as her ear lingered just above his locomotive heart, able to hear it almost jump out of his chest and off the rails of composure.

His voice vibrated against her forehead that rested on his throat, "Did he hurt you?" Draco took his hands to her shoulders, his hands grasping her face and examining every inch.

It was clear to her why he was so distraught.

Her body was a prize that would only be won after tedious campaigns and disputes, and no one - not even Draco- was a worthy contender.

"He hardly touched me," she shuddered, "I'm okay..."

A part of her was still processing that she had, in fact, tried to seduce Harry Potter, and Draco's discolored knuckles reminded her of that.

Draco was a revolving door of emotions as he pulled her in once again, scolding her through clenched teeth, "And what the bloody hell were you thinking not coming home last night?"

Home. She knew Draco wasn't talking about her not coming back to their room-- he was talking about her not coming back to him.

She realized where she had gone and who she was with. Guilt instantly opened the doors of her conscience.

"I was..." she swallowed, somehow afraid of his reaction.

Spending the night with another man and not telling him where she was-- he must have been worried sick. Recently, he'd monitored where she was with extreme caution. It was for her safety.

"I was with Fred..." she paused, "at The Three Broomsticks."

Draco's jaw clenched as his eyes fell to her collarbone.

He brought a hand to the nape of her neck, cold fingers tracing over his love bites that she hadn't bothered to cover with Fred's little gift.

He could tell by the way she so willingly tilted her head back that she wore his marks proudly.

He knew Fred's place. He also knew his. Insecurity was no longer drawn to the unguarded embrasures of his conscience.

"What did you do with him?" Draco's eyes blackened, something in between rage and concern filling the dark pit of space in his eyes.

Her breath became trapped in her throat, "We were-- We were drinking with Ron, Harry, and 'Mione too."

It was as if a truth serum had slipped into her system as she obediently answered every question he asked.

"So you were..." Draco tore his touch away as he got off of the counter, "you slept in the same room as that fucking Weasley-- drunk-- and didn't bother to take any precautions?"

If he was going to insinuate that she was a cheater, she was prepared to defend herself.

"It wasn't--"

"Do you know what men do to drunk girls?" Draco had her face between his hands, her cheeks gently squishing as he tried not to yell. It was written all over his face of what he wanted to say; he just didn't know how. It wasn't jealousy that hazed behind his grey eyes. It was concern. "You could've been hurt..."

His face fell as he ran a hand through the roots of her hair, coming to the back of her neck. She couldn't understand him as he fumbled out words, a tenacious grip coming around her waist.

Draco wasn't mad at her, but the twinge of resentment was exceedingly obvious.

"It was only Freddie," she frowned.

"I don't care if it's the bloody Minister for Magic," his eyes widened. "You didn't bother to tell me either?" He groaned into her hair as he ran his fingers down the small of her back. "What did you expect me to do? Just assume you were safe with your friends? Magnolia-- bloody hell..." he trailed off as a modest line crept to her lips, "I worry for you."

"You don't need to worry for me," she argued, "I can defend myself. I don't need you to--"

"Magnolia, do not make this something it's not," his tone became more solemn as he held her tighter, "Last night wasn't me resenting you for being with your friends. Frankly, I'd glad you went out and lived a little, but you are risking your life if you are not in my sights. I cannot--"

Her cheek came from his chest, "Draco-"

"You were missing. You were gone," he took his hands back to cup her face, "I cannot have you scaring me like that. It's-- it's too much."

Lia's hands overlapped over his, pulling his palms away as she tried to examine the back of his injured ones. "I'm here," she reassured him, delicate fingertips trailing over his knuckles before she placed a kiss onto them, "I'm here, and I'm okay... If it were anyone else impersonating you other than my 'best friend,' I wouldn't know what I'd do. The only person really hurt now is Harry."

He pursed his lips together, his features still tense as he watched her work to calm him down with her lips upon his hands. The obstinate arm around her waist stayed there; their bodies pressed together so that the concept of space was oblivious to them.

Her mouth trailed from every fingertip as she made her way down his palm, kissing the inside and subtly unbuttoning his sleeve. Underneath lay the dark mark.

She looked at it for a moment, relief washing through her that she hadn't taken more of her top off to reveal her tattoo.

Lia looked up at Draco as his eyes narrowed before bringing her lips to the heel of his palm, then slowly kissing down to the mark. His mouth sat agape as he mustered something to say.

"I'd give Potter a whipping twice as bad if you'd let me," he kissed her cheek, humming words next to her ear, "but I figured if I killed him, you wouldn't forgive me if I was the cause of his death, mhm?"

The way his breath tickled just behind her ear sent a shiver down her back. He placed a kiss on her cheek again, his lips falling to her earlobe and then to her jaw as he leaned forward, his mouth placing another layer of affection onto the hickey's that were already there.

She gasped as both his arms came around her waist, her head dipping back, "Harry was here because he's been suspicious of you all year. He used one of our old tricks and-- he just failed to... execute it properly."

His brows became furrowed as he muttered against her collar bone, "How did you and Potter end up like that anyway?"

He went back to work, kissing and nipping at the skin as the sensations overcame her. If he weren't holding her so tightly, her knees would've surely given out.

"It was mostly my fault," she fumbled a confession out, her fingers losing themselves in the roots of his messy hair. "I was-- I wanted to 'try again' with you, and I thought you were going to be angry with me for not coming home..."

"Were you planning on seducing me to repent?" A flash of amusement could be mistaken on Draco's face as he lifted his face from just beneath her jaw.

She let out a meek smile, "Well when you put it like that--"

"I'm not complaining," he chuckled, "if anything, I'm proud." Draco pushed a stray hair past her cheek as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "It sounds like something I would do..." Draco cocked his eyebrow to the side.

A sigh of relief came to her as her hands crept back to his wide shoulders. "I'm just glad that we're--"

"Besides," He cut her off as he hooked his finger underneath her chin, compelling her to look at him, "I'm sure we can find alternatives to punish you for your sins, mhm?"

_Oh._

The declaration of her sudden arousal was documented by the tightening of her core as he pulled her closer by the waist.

"You should have known he wasn't me," he let out a sarcastic and cocky huff, "Potter doesn't know how to touch you. Not like I do."

His words beguiled her as she became conscious of every movement he made. Grey eyes peered down with a provocative stare, her swallowing down her sinful thoughts.

"You're right," she stammered as she tore her gaze away, "How silly of me."

"So if you ever want to 'try' anything with me," Draco dipped his head down to her ear, "all you have to do is ask."

He smirked as she tried to find anything to look at but him. Carmel skin became hot to the touch as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles down to her hips. There was no distance between their bodies except for clothes.

The fabric taunted her as she felt his leg shift just an inch.

His grip was tighter on her hips.

Once he realized that words were simply unable to come from her mouth as her hand made a fist of his shirt, he let out a light frown.

"You can ask," he tilted his head to the side, "or I can make you beg."

She took in a sharp breath.

Shit.

The two front buttons of his shirt were open as she also noticed the Slytherin tie that was draped over his neck, undone. She slowly dragged her hands up his chest, reaching for the ends of the fabric.

She began to back him up into the counter that he had previously been leaning upon. Lia had him cornered as she pulled onto the tie, bringing their faces millimeters away from each other.

Her lips brushed against his as she tugged him into her gravity, "Then make me beg."

His right hand came from her hips, lightly grazing her breasts before he placed his hand onto the nape of her neck as he rubbed circles over the tender area. The touch itself was arousing. His placement accompanied by the heat of his palms with cold rings made her shudder.

"Tell me when to stop," he warned.

His other hand dipped down, leaving achingly slow stroked upon her bare thigh as she gasped at the contact.

"Draco-"

"That's it," he coaxed as he rejoined their lips with a wet, open-mouthed kiss. The pressure he put on her neck came to the back of her head as he gently tugged on her roots.

She pulled away as he began to leave those same kinds of kisses down her neck. He was waiting for her reaction as she attempted to conceal it by clamping down on her lower lip.

But her pulse gave her as he nipped at the delicate skin, baring his teeth and biting down. He was leaving her a wreck with even wet sloppy kisses.

"Draco," she took in a sharp breath, "Draco--"

His hand on her thigh was quick to come between her thighs, shoving the underwear to the side. "You want me so bad my name is the only thing you can say..."

"You need to humbled soon," she sighed, "maybe I'll moan Blaise's name then--"

With that, he dipped his fingers in between her folds, earning a whine as she threw her head back.

"Don't. test. me." He rasped, his entire aura encapsulating her in his feral sound.

"Mhm," she grasped his white shirt, resting her head against his chest as he massaged the back of her head with a smile. From across the room, he made eye contact with his reflection and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, fuck."

Lia was becoming desperate.

"Not such a whore for anyone else now, are you?" He let out a low and arrogant chuckle.

She was embarrassed-- humiliated even that he spoke to her that way. But she loved every bit of it.

His hand was careful as she tried to buck her hips against him, frantic for any kind of friction to get her off.

"So fucking wet," he looked to her as he rubbed a gentle circle over her clit-- just enough to get her hooked before he pulled away.

Her lips sat agape as her hand came to his wrist, "More, Draco--"

"Sit on the sofa," he released her from his hold, tearing all contact from between them.

The front of her body felt cold as she breathlessly tried to cling to the air that seemed to be escaping her lungs. She did as he requested, going to the sofa as she felt the slickness between her thighs.

It didn't take long as Draco came to a drawer, his back turned as she sat with her legs crossed. There was an ache that she needed him to satisfy. Her mind raced with the possibilities of his fingers, tongue, or dick. She didn't care what he would do to satisfy her. She had developed a ravenous appetite for him since the second she came home.

She kept her face straight until she heard a familiar low buzz. The last time she heard it was the night of Slughorn's Party-- Christmas night.

"Spread your legs for me," Draco sauntered over, his walk casual as she gulped at the vibrator he had in his hands.

His shirt had come fully undone as he waited for her to uncross those beautiful legs he was so fond of. She did so quickly as her hands came past her skirt, rubbing herself through her underwear before Draco's face came to a scowl.

"Don't do that, Princess," he pushed her thighs further apart with his knee and squatted down. "Or I won't touch you at all."

Her hand came out of her underwear, knowing that anything she could do was nothing compared to him.

His fingers were unusually subtle as he pushed her underwear to the side, taking a long stripe against her slit with his tongue. "Mmm," she involuntarily let out, unable to stop another whine from escaping her lips.

His touches were so small. So delicate that it was a shadow of a sensation.

At the second, the squeaking of the door was apparent to Draco. She could hardly notice as she let out an untamed moan.

"Malfoy!" Theo called out into the echoing space.

Lia's eyes widened as Draco placed a chaste kiss into her clit, her pulling back at the sensation.

How many times would someone have to catch her in the act in one day?

Draco's eyebrow cocked to the side. "Unless you want Theo to see you like this for the second time today, I suggest you keep your sounds to a minimum."

It was swift as he placed something in her underwear before leaving from between her legs. He had placed the vibrator on her cunt, unable to turn it off without blowing her cover as Theo walked came into sight.

Lia felt hazy, her eyes hardly focusing as she snapped her legs shut, the muffled buzz sending sensations to her core.

"Yes, Nott?" Draco said lazily.

Meanwhile, Magnolia still sat upon the sofa, her arms crossed as her lips stayed parted. Her poker face wasn't as deceitful as she would've liked it to be.

Her mind was swimming through a pool of lewd thoughts, her brows furrowed as the vibrations became overwhelming.

She imagined Draco's tongue on her clit, him being the one to send such sparks throughout every nerve of her body. She imagined him grasping her hips so hard that it would leave bruises the next day as he claimed her with his tongue. His mouth would flick over her clit, a ruthless speed as he brought his large fingers into her pussy as well.

His fingers should've stretched her tight cunt out while he curled them up-- seeing how much she could take until he fucked her with his cock. She imagined it was a relentless pace, starting with slow strokes only to make her take it with her head buried in the mattress later.

Or perhaps the vibrator was his gifted fingers as he provided the desperate girl with slow circles until she was writhing and begging to cum.

Draco cleared his throat, snapping Lia out of her trance so that she would pay attention to their new audience.

The moments felt like an eternity before Theo spoke up. "George knew about the polyjuice potion," he sighed into his hand and crossed his arms. "They all did."

Their betrayal was hardly important to her, given the distraction that Draco had so generously provided. She tried to speak, the words coming out splintered and broken.

"I- I never thought that Harry would--" She clasped a hand over her mouth to disguise her gasp as a cry. Somehow, the vibrations between her legs intensified. "Oh my god..."

Her head was hidden as she buried it in her palms, here tiny mewls being mistaken for tiny sobs. Lia took in a heavy gasp, trying to stable her breathing as she felt her legs begin to shake.

The only thing Draco had to disguise was his arrogant smile that she had put on his face. He didn't mind people seeing her like this. She did.

"It's obviously a tough subject." Theo started reasonably as empathy for her shined through his words, "I know how hard this must be, Maggie. And I'd like to apologize on George's behalf. He had no idea--"

"Don't mind her," Draco took a step in front of him so that he no longer had to witness an orgasm she was so needily chasing. "She's quite distraught this afternoon."

"Right," he pursed his lips together.

"If we need to add another person onto our list of people we need to assassinate after Dumbledore. I don't mind making space for Potter..." He said nonchalantly. "I assume you've cut ties with the Weasley twin after today, considering he was part of a plan that--?"

"Could I have some time-- time alone with Draco, please?" Lia interrupted as she breathed in, her eyes closed and head down, "I want to speak to him a-about the matter... privately."

"Of course," Theo stammered in understanding, not answering Draco's question.

Lia watched as his back disappeared into the towers of objects as she waited to hear the door of the room click shut. It seemed like an eternity before Draco emerged in front of her.

"Let me hear you," he ran a hand to her cheek as she looked up at him, her legs shaking as she uncrossed them. Her eyes were glassy as she had tried to remain quiet under the pressure of the toy that Draco now took from between her legs. He sent a pitying look in her direction, "You really were crying when Theo came in, huh?"

"Draco," she whined as she collapsed forward onto him, her hands clawing against him as she tried to unbuckle his belt. Her face rested against his waistline as he grabbed both her wrists. "Draco, I want to touch you."

"Do you remember what I said, darling?" Draco muttered against her lips as he pulled her to her full height.

She couldn't respond as she began to feel her legs want to give out from right underneath her. His hands came from the bottom of her thighs all the way to her ass, hiking up her skirt as he pushed her towards him.

She didn't object as she forgot the question he asked, too absorbed in her want for him to pay attention to his receptive and patient words.

"Listen to me," Draco took a hand around her waist to hold her up, the other hand coming to coax her chin to meet his gaze, "do you remember why I don't want you to touch me?"

She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes that would've made any man weak. Draco had to stop himself from raking his eyes over the rest of her as she leaned helplessly into his clutch.

Her mind stumbled around pits of memories until she found the one from a few days ago. Her eyes scanned his as she somehow became lost in them. She could feel his length hardening in his pants, and as much as she wanted to touch him, he forbade it.

"This is for me..." she mewled out, remembering what he told her. "You're doing this for me."

A smile found its way to his lips as she finally acknowledged his tender passion and regard for her.

Sure, he expertly knew his way around a woman. That wasn't the problem.

This was different. Their circumstance required him to take the utmost precautions. He'd recently thought he wasn't doing as well as he could have, but seeing her recognize his efforts made him weak.

Draco was sure he was doing this right.

"That's right, my love. For you," Draco nodded in acknowledgment as he placed a proud kiss on her lips. "I'm curious how much I can do to you without actually touching you... would you like to find out?"

Lia was already wet and trembling. She needed this. After his fun with the vibrator, she desperately needed the release he was so conspicuously offering.

"Please."

Her shirt was off entirely as he undid her bra with minimal effort; the only thing staying was her skirt and panties she'd already soaked through.

It was similar to dancing as he swayed her over across the room, small steps until she was pressed up against a familiar, cold surface-- the Vanishing Cabinet.

Her chest began to heave as he kissed her, taking her hands and placing them above her head.

She wanted him to fuck her. Lia needed his cock buried inside her so bad she didn't know if she could take the agony of not having it. She let out a throaty moan as she pushed her hips forward, hoping for some sort of friction between him and her swollen clit.

He kissed down her chest, letting her nipples peak until he was on his knees for her. She assumed that his tongue would be on her in seconds as his breath fanned over her heat.

"Your mouth," she whined, suddenly gripping the fabric that rested upon his shoulders. "Your mouth, Draco."

He smiled.

"Think about my tongue on your pretty cunt, Princess," he kissed the fabric outside of her dripping pussy. "That's the most you'll get."

The next moments were swift.

Without even noticing it, her hands had been bound above her head by the belt that she hand unbuckled around Draco's waist. He was entertained as he watched her lips fall into an 'O' shape, his knee parting her legs.

"I want you to ride my thigh," he muttered into her ear, "I want you to ride my thigh until you cum."

His left hand came to her hip as he guided them, her thighs spreading slightly. He made her hips rolled in slow patterns, watching her face contort in pleasure as her whines became louder against his lips.

"That feels-" she whined out, "Draco, that's so good. Mhmm...." Lia was caught off guard as he brought their lips together.

She didn't plan to waste any time with formalities as he held her hands above her head; the only thing she could do was attempt to kiss him back. His mouth was hungry for her. His being had acquired an appetite that only craved her tongue, her lips, her body. Even if there was a deficit of how much she could offer.

Eventually, he let go, letting her brazen hips buck down onto his thigh.

"If I could have you any way I want... I'd start by getting those pretty nipples hard," he chuckled lowly, pulling his lips away and bringing his hand to her breasts, rolling his fingers over the sensitive buds. "I can almost hear the sounds you'd make. Isn't that right, Magnolia?"

"Mhm," she moved faster upon him, her fingers trying to grasp his hand that held hers captive. It was as if the air in the generous room was not enough to provide for her as her lungs felt utterly empty. "I'll do anything... Draco, I'd do anything for-- mhm-- for you. "

The fabric between them was still too much space for her. She wanted bare skin.

But would not give it.

"If I was going to fuck you," he groaned, now placing rogue kisses down her neck. "If you'd let me, I'd have you ravaged for days. You'd be so fucking tight-- You'd feel so fucking good around my cock," he whispered into her hair, "you'd be fucking pulsing around me."

She couldn't help but let out a whimper as she continued to grind upon him. Her clit was throbbing as she cried into his shoulder, begging him to do everything he said.

"Please, Draco..." she muttered into the nape of his neck, breathless, "I want you..."

He almost smiled, taking her jaw as he reconnected their lips. He could feel by the way she kissed him that she was enjoying this. She loved the conflict and the recklessness that was spewing out of her.

Her breasts were pressed up against his clothed chest as he pushed his leg furth between her legs, his knee touching the cabinet itself.

Her feet were dangling a few inches off the ground as she rode his thigh.

He pulled away. "One day," he promised, "I'll take you to a place so secluded that no one will be able to hear you screaming my name when I fuck you..."

"Draco... mhmm..."

"You like that?" He rasped into her ear. "You like it when I fucking talk to you like this?"

She whined into his shirt, muttering indecipherable words that came out as babbles. She was a wreck for him. Lia had submitted to him without letting him entirely in.

Draco saw this as another step in the right direction.

"There it is, those little whimpers," he kissed her cheek, "I want to make you cum, over and over until you can't make any more noise."

The pressure was just right. He didn't need to pull his dick out to fuck her senseless. He was doing it effortlessly. His thigh and her clothed pussy were enough for today.

Her legs were trembling-- they were practically jelly as he held her up, the gravity of her cunt grinding upon his thigh making her eager for more.

"When you touch yourself. Who do you think about?" He groaned, his fingers intertwining with the ones that were held above her head.

"Y-You," she moaned, "only you..."

"I want you to remember yourself like this," he licked his lips, "So when you fuck yourself, and you can picture your lips are swelled up, tears are cascading down your cheeks, and the wind fleeing your body... it was I who made you like that. Do you understand me?"

Lia used her legs to her advantage as she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. Their lips connected as she began to feel his member so close to where she needed him.

"I want you to fuck me," she trembled against his lips, "Fuck me through my clothes. I don't care-- mhmm." Lia practically melted into his embrace as her arms fell around his shoulders, the grip he had on top of her head wavered by her one request.

He stopped making her get off onto his thigh. Instead, his throbbing length rubbed against her. Giving her a taste of what she'd surely have later.

"Think of me sucking your pretty little clit," Draco hissed as his two hands slammed against the cabinet, his pleasure suddenly coming into play. "your wet pussy clenching around my cock."

"Keep going," she whined, "I'm gonna cum. Please-- ah! Fuck keep going..."

"Think of me filling you up. Imagine my fucking cock just cumming inside you.... burying myself so fucking deep," Draco took note of her face as she pulled him closer with her bound wrists. "That's it... Cum for me."

But he couldn't reach that high with her, not like this.

Draco intended to do good on his statement that this was for her and not him. He couldn't take advantage of her. He'd rather deny himself this than let his conscience bleed only moments after. He was going to do this right.

"Fuck," she moaned, "fuck! Draco, oh my god... I'm fucking--"

"That's a good girl," her pace got slower. Messier. She was bucking against him as he met her pace, his hand coming just beneath her thighs so that he could carry her-- fully feeling her as she writhed in his hold. "That's my girl."

"Draco," she breathed, "that was..."

Fortune became her. He not only fixated on her lacerations without contempt but was captivated by them. He wouldn't need to fuck her again if it meant she'd be this needy for him every time.

Draco's actions were the catalyst of her recovery.

"I think I can stand-" Lia stumbled, her legs becoming weak as she latched back onto his shoulders, "nevermind, then... Did you...?"

"I'm fine," Draco tilted his head to the side, shifting uncomfortably in his pants, "Don't worry about me."

Lia's eyes narrowed at him as he put her down onto the couch, untying her wrists, "But--"

"No."

"Draco-"

"No."

"You just-"

"If I fucked you any harder against that cabinet, I would've destroyed our months of progress," he reasoned, shrugging his shirt off and tossing his belt to the side, "I will provide for you, I will care for you, and I will protect you. It's my job."

Her brows furrowed as the cool air came to her bareback, "Says who?"

"I'm self-proclaimed," he shrugged.

It didn't take much before Magnolia was basically suffocating underneath his large frame, their bare chests abreast each other. Draco had his face rested upon her collarbone, gently kissing her whenever she became too distracted by her own thoughts.

He had two guesses as to what she was thinking about; Harry or the fact that tonight was the last night they had at Hogwarts before the Death Eaters came.

And it seemed as if she had inexplicably dismissed the Harry situation.

"Magnolia, darling," Draco took a hand to her cheek, "talk to me."

She let out a huff, the feeling of betrayal on both sides of her friends. At the same time, she was worried for Draco. Tomorrow he'd have to kill Dumbledore.

And a part of her felt bad to think that he wouldn't go through with it.

Yes, he'd just beaten Harry to a pulp, but when it came to the Headmaster? She wasn't so sure.

His brow cocked in sarcasm as he read her delayed response, "Don't tell me you're thinking of bloody Potter while you're lying here with me..."

Magnolia laughed, "Yes... Harry the tall, dark and handsome--"

"Watch it."

"You brought it up," she joked, trying to acknowledge the millions of thoughts that seemed to be hurling themselves at her brain at once. "I don't want tomorrow to come," she admitted, "I don't want to have to say goodbye to-- everything. We're not ready."

"It's not our choice," he mumbled into her shoulder, dragging a finger up her stomach. "We don't get that privilege."

"What if we lock ourselves somewhere in the castle? Perhaps we can spend the rest of our lives hiding in the Chamber of Secrets away from Voldemort..."

"Or... I'll just keep you in this position forever," Draco nuzzled his head into her neck with his flirtatious tone, "maybe that way you won't go running off again."

She groaned, running a hand through his hair as she tried to conjure a smile, "I do believe you promised to 'chain me to a bed...'"

_"That can be arranged."_

~

The next morning came, as did the afternoon.

It was now early nighttime. It seemed like there wasn't a single bat in the night sky or a buzz of an insect. Everything seemed dead once the evening came, encompassing the pair of adolescent Death Eaters in a shadow of darkness that had blanketed the rest of their lives.

There was a loud knocking that came upon the door of the room of requirement. It was a pounding. The impact itself sounded desperate for an answer.

Lia swung open the door, "You can't be here."


	60. chapter sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Dramione ass writing the next scene was like... that's a love triangle but okay. BRO LAST CHAPTER DRACO BEATING UP HARRY I WAS LIKE... that's enemies to lovers Drarry right there. ANYWAYS.
> 
> SELF PROMOTE HERE! let me stalk some of you guys.
> 
> Short ass chapter but we're doing some killing in the next one so mwuah xoxo

Hermione stood teary-eyed in the doorway. She stared at Lia, who had looked just as bad.

The two girls had been unmistakably troubled the entire day for two contrasting reasons.

Lia had been lying on top of Draco in the room of requirement, hardly speaking as they stole glances at the cabinet. Each time their eyes flickered to the ornate bit of furniture, they had an urge to destroy it.

Lia dreamed of the lacerations she could inflict on the inanimate object before Draco would silence her thoughts with fastidious touches on her shoulders designed to soothe her.

' _Try not to think about it,_ ' he'd tell her. ' _You won't have to do anything tonight. I promise_.'

But it was all she could think about.

Draco would become a killer after tonight. According to Bellatrix, he had to be the one to do it.

She couldn't comprehend what would be worse. To let Draco kill the Headmaster and let himself drown in a sea of self-loathing, or let him wade in a shallow pool of shame and do the deed herself. But it was impossible to rescue him from both fates.

Every half hour or so, she would break the silence, craning her head from his chest only for him to usher her back down.

A suggestion would pop into her head, _'What if we broke the cabinet and ran away to-'_

 _'No,'_ he'd tell her every time.

So she'd do it repeatedly.

_'We can say we're taking a trip to Hogsmeade and then use the tunnels to buy tickets to-'_

_'If you don't sleep, I'll give you a reason to be tired.'_ He'd brush her off.

Through his flirtatious statements, there was always a hindering quiver in his voice. It was hardly detectable, but within the few words he spoke, she could feel it. She could sense his mark blazing as if it was her own. Her ear hovered above the region of his heart.

It drove her to overhear its worries like a trumpet blaring its prestissimo song. It was at a crescendo the entire day.

The anticipation ate and tore them apart.

But Hermione's guilt was thoroughly explainable. They exchanged a wordless conversation before Lia's eyes softened. 

"I had to check in on you," Hermione exasperated, her shoulders rising and falling quickly as it seemed as she was out of breath, "Lia-- Lia, I'm _so_ sorry. I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday and how it's entirely our fault--"

"Come inside," Lia pulled her in by the wrist, excusing her from the fulmination of being caught in the hallway. "You shouldn't be out of bed this late."

"You haven't slept in our dorm this entire term," Hermione gave her a worried stare. "I've missed you. I can't go into the summer holidays without at least talking to you about--well-- _everything._ "

Lia threw her arms around Hermione instantly, her shoulders initially tense but instantly softening once she realized what she was doing. 

She hadn't been hugged by her friends in so long. Blaise and Theo weren't much of huggers. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, made her miss physical affection. And now, the connotation that touching had given her made her want to jerk away at the thought of it. 

But a hug from an old girlfriend wasn't so bad. 

Hermione was so close to crying, Lia could feel it. The way her breath shuddered, the way her lip started to shake as she held her for some form of solace.

"Magnolia, darling," Draco cleared his throat from behind a column of miscellaneous objects, "what's..." 

Lia pulled away from her embrace, turning to face Draco, who stood with his eyes narrowed at Hermione. 

"How's- How's your hand, Malfoy?" She motioned to his knuckles that were wrapped in a white cloth. 

The corner of his mouth twitched up. "Better than Potter's face, I assume," Draco's eyes came to his lover's, "Granger can't be here. You know this."

Hermione didn't give Magnolia a chance to speak, "I wanted to apologize to Lia. To both of you, actually. What we set Lia up to do-- If I were you, I'd be entirely mortified and--"

"I've been through worse, Mione," Lia took her stare from duplicate tiles as she took a step between the two. "Draco..."

Lia opened her mind, looking at the blonde who stood with dark eyes. She needed to tell him something in the privacy of their own thoughts.

' _Draco... can you hear me?_ '

It took him a moment to respond as Hermione shifted uncomfortably behind her. Perhaps it wasn't such a grand idea to come here. Ron and Harry had protested, but Hermione's morals weren't so readily swayed. 

' _I hear you._ '

' _I want to tell her. I want to establish a plan. I don't have much time,_ ' Lia's eyes darkened, ' _We don't have to waste the rest of our lives. Even if it's a short one._ '

' _You're being impulsive_ ,' he glared at her, his jaw visibly clenching as they maintained eye contact, ' _I understand you're upset about yesterday, but I cannot let you gossip as if we are kids. This is irresponsible and--_ '

"Where's Harry tonight, Hermione?" Lia silenced him, putting her walls of Occlumency back at full force. 

Draco let out a huff of air through his nose. 

"Harry's gone off with Dumbledore on some mission according to Ron," Hermione flickered her gaze between them, "he's just as sorry about yesterday as I am--"

"If Potter were _sorry_ , he'd be here," Draco said thickly, his arms crossing over his chest as his face returned to his usual arrogant scowl. They didn't have time for petty conversation when they were less than an hour away from enacting their plan. 

"I'm sure he would if you weren't going to _beat_ his head in-- " Hermione was quelled as Lia put a hand onto her arm. 

"I'm angry with you guys," Lia swallowed, completely turning away from Draco, who was visibly on edge. "I would've done the same thing-- I would've done _worse_ , actually." 

Draco prayed to God that Magnolia wasn't stupid and naïve enough to say a word about the secret they'd been hiding. They'd both fought too hard for their progress to be diminished by girlish confidences. 

' _I have a plan,_ ' Lia let echoed into the space between Draco's brows that seemed to have been sculpted by stress. ' _Trust me..._ '

His eyes were glued to the back of her head, ' _My love, if you fuck this up, I will kill you myself--_ '

"And you're sure Harry is away?" Lia asked again, ignoring Draco's empty threats. Even if he didn't have enough faith in her, she knew what she was capable of. 

"Why?" Hermione asked uncertainly as Magnolia wrapped an arm around her, leading her to an armchair and asking her to sit down. 

He wanted so desperately to say something, to interject at whatever crazed idea she had planned for them. It was so hard to trust that she knew best when he was ego had him convinced he was the only one who knew what to do. She shouldn't be creating plans; she should've been letting him take care of her. 

But Magnolia saw herself as far more capable.

"I'm going to tell you something. I only have tonight to do so," her chest began to rise and fall quickly as she peered down at Hermione, "You won't need to wonder what happened to me anymore. You won't have to ask any more questions."

Draco put a hand onto her shoulder, "Magnolia, don't--"

"If Pansy can know, why can't she?" Lia snapped, shrugging his cautious hands-off. 

"Lia, what's happening?" Hermione stood up, annoyed by the theatrics that always emerged whenever Malfoy was involved. Unconsciously, she reached for her wand in her back pocket. Draco was quick to notice.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Draco flicked his wand quickly. The piece of wood flew across the room before Hermione could process it. 

"That was unnecessary," Lia gritted as she snatched his wand from his grasp, putting it into her pocket. 

"Lia!" Hermione began to panic, stumbling back into the chair to put as much distance between her and Malfoy as possible. She knew he was capable of attacking Harry, but to disarm her was a defense in itself. Out of instinct, she grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a sharp, broken leg of a chair. 

"'Mione put it down," Lia instructed, putting her hands at her sides. It was as if she was staring at a mirror when she remembered her own reaction to Draco's dark mark. 

Lia awoke that morning and blasted him across the room, giving him no time to explain himself. She wouldn't be surprised if Hermione would do the same. 

"Lia, what is happening?" Her eyes widened as she brought her legs up to the sofa. She stood atop the cushioned island as if the floor was poison. She looked erratic. 

"Calm _down_ , Hermione," Lia told her, "You're safe--"

"I told you that months ago, and you _stunned_ me," Draco interjected. 

"Give me my wand," Hermione demanded, the jagged end of the wood pointed towards the couple. "I want my wand."

"You don't need it," Lia reasoned, not noticing Draco's hand that slipped around her waist to grab his weapon back. 

"They why did Malfoy--"

" _Imperio_ ," he muttered from behind Lia, his hand coming protectively around her waist as he held her to him. He kept her back pressed against his front, his arm unyielding as he made sure she didn't fuss. 

"Draco!" Lia's eyes widened as she watched Hermione lower her guard. "Draco, _what did you do_?"

As she tried to squirm out of his grasp, his lips came beside her ear, whispering a threat motivated by love so only she could hear, "Another complaint out of you, and I'll use the Imperious Curse to drag your ass _straight_ to the Manor with the rest of them. We are going to do this my way. Do you understand me?"

She began to squirm as Hermione stared at her with tears polishing the brownness of her eyes, " _Draco,_ \--" 

His large arm around her only tightened, "Do. you. _understand_. me?"

His decision was resolute, and his grip was uncompromising. There wasn't a way out without doing it his way. Perhaps it was the right way. 

But what separated them from actual Death Eaters now? Using unforgivable curses to get what they wanted. It was a grey area Lia was not ready to dip her paintbrush in. 

So she stopped writhing, causing his grip to falter like a Devil's Snare. 

The heaving of her chest was calmed by the realism she was struck with. This was Harry's best friend and another muggle-born. She would not react well. 

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth, "your way."

"Granger," Draco commanded. "Whatever you see, be _calm_."

"Why are you letting him do this?" she stood still, her eyes being the only thing that moved as Magnolia came in front of her. "Why is he-"

"I'm not going to hurt you," she reasoned, coming to a squat as she held Hermione's hand in her lap, "your _arm_ , Draco."

His walk was casual, a saunter. He carelessly rolled his sleeve, unearthing a sight that forced her eyes to widen with terror she no longer had. She couldn't exhibit fear. Malfoy had taken that privilege away from her. 

Lia studied Hermione's reaction as tears crowded at her lash line, their skin tones contrasting as Lia squeezed her hand tighter. She was providing solace that she did not need. Hermione was calm. 

"Now, look at mine," Lia muttered, the sleeve being ushered up. "Draco and I are Death Eaters, 'Mione."

"I'm supposed to be angry at you," she kept her eyes on the mark, suddenly seeing _nothing_ but the ink. It was as if she was oblivious to the person in front of her. "I'm supposed to be angry, but Malfoy--"

"We don't have much time," Lia nodded to Draco, allowing him to put his arm away. "Listen to my instructions very carefully."

"Lia, I don't understand. You're muggle-born-"

"I'm well aware," she stood up, letting Hermione figure out how to react on her own. She walked away, coming to reach for the stray wand that was discarded to the floor, "When I left for Beauxbatons this spring, I was studying under Bellatrix Lestrange for three months. I'm skilled in the art of torture and-"

"Are you going to kill me?" she spat out. "If you're going to kill me, get on with it."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Lia looked to Draco, who wore a look of ' _I-told-you-so_ ,' all over his features, "I was tortured there. I was _groomed_ by Bellatrix and--" Lia stopped, choosing her next words very carefully. 

Draco watched her with a keep eye as he sat on the couch across the armchair, his legs spread dominantly. "Magnolia lied to the Death Eaters to survive," he answered for her, "she told them that she was the lost baby Morningstar, and eventually she... she was forced to become one of them or die."

Lia looked to somewhere else other than Hermione, who had a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "We didn't want this. We never asked for it."

"How- How could you not have _told_ us? We thought that Malfoy was abusing you of the sort--" Draco stiffened at her words, Lia shooting him a lull and pacifying stare to back him down, "--we thought that-- oh my god, we were so _wrong_..."

Lia's eyes lingered onto Draco's as she zoned out Hermione's ascertained words of how she felt about the subject. Hermione would hate her after this. There wouldn't be a way to go back after such a betrayal. 

Perhaps that was why Lia wasn't too affected by Harry's crimes yesterday. His infidelity would _never_ compare to hers. 

' _Draco..._ ' she looked at him, her voice sounding lost in his head. 

She didn't know what to do. She was terrified. 

Draco saw the insecurity institute herself behind Magnolia's eyes-- just as he once did. If he could spare her half the self-condemnation he had put himself through when she had first learned he was a Death Eater; he would. She didn't deserve to go through that, even _if_ she was the one to have dragged him through that herself. 

' _Draco_...' she called out again, the mark she had showcased only moments ago beginning to burn. 

Somehow, both of them saw the heat of the Dark Lord as a _warning_ instead of a consequence--because it was so much better to burn _themselves_ than engulf everyone else in their flames. It was the only sense of selflessness they had left.

Draco got up instantly, his legs taking only a couple of strides before he was in front of the girl, who stood terrified with a glint of tears in her eyes. 

"Harry was right," Hermione spoke to herself with unfelt streams of anxiety panging through her; it was as if the water in her eyes meant nothing, "How is this even possible you were- Lia you _were--_ "

"She didn't have a choice, Granger," Draco spat out. "Don't act as if either of us did."

He grabbed Lia's arm, pulling her to him so that Hermione didn't have to watch her crumble. Lia's face buried itself into his chest for a moment, trying to find a trace of peace next to his heart that was beating just as fast. 

"She won't tell anyone, Draco," she muttered, his fingertips replacing her soothing movements over her mark. 

His skin was ice. Somehow, his thawed touch was able to cool the furor that was unintentionally setting her ablaze. She needed to do this. If she could atone in for her sins, she would need to do this. 

"I can always obliviate her," he said nonchalantly as Hermione tore her worried and judgemental gaze away from them. "We don't have much time left. She has to leave."

How could she understand that Lia betrayed her own people? How could she still look at her through rose-colored glasses if she had been disarmed and fell prey to an Unforgivable Curse? Surely, the lenses couldn't be rose-colored to her anymore. They were undeniably tinted with blood.

Draco heard Magnolia's pessimistic thoughts; he heard them as if she were shouting. 

So he violated Hermione's mind for a moment to find the feeling he was looking for the response he knew would be there. Her devotion to saving her friend.

"Granger," Draco triumphantly called out to her once again, his magic still at work, "what do you think of Magnolia now that she's told you this?"

Lia stiffened against him, feeling her breath hitch. 

"I miss her," Hermione breathed out quickly, "I miss her, and I wish she would have told me so that I could help her--"

"How could you have helped me, 'Mione?" Lia spun around, tears in both their eyes. "All of you hated Draco once you suspected him of carrying the Dark Mark. How could you have possibly _helped_ me after knowing this?" 

"We still love you!" Hermione jeered. "We would have done _anything_ for you if you just--"

' _Time is running out, darling_ ,' Draco's voice warned her. 

He studied her next movements to make sure she was in control. For a moment, it seemed like she was going to snap. But then she breathed. He felt her relief fill the air as Hermione still remained tormented in the armchair. 

"Can I tell Ron?" she asked hurriedly, "If I'm the only one who knows--"

"Weasley's mouth is almost as big as Blaise's, and... well, if the news were to come out, it wouldn't end well for anyone..." Draco answered, going back to the arm of the sofa and leaning against it. 

Lia was given a moment to collect her thoughts as she quickly wiped away her tears, cognizant of the minutes they had left. 

"Harry can't know," Magnolia added, "If Harry knows and Voldemort is in his head, he will blow my cover. This is a Secret from him. He has to think I betrayed you. It's the only way I'll be able to protect him while protecting Draco." 

"Then who's gonna protect you?" Hermione questioned.

"I will," Draco spun his wand between his ringed fingers as he slacked against the old furniture. "I always will." 

It was indisputable by the tone he declared it in. He didn't just say it; he _vowed_ it. It felt like a promise. 

The corners of Hermione's anxious mouth were pulled back to earth, and it was clear that the love she possessed for her friend hadn't died with this new revelation. If anything, it strengthened it. Her face was the definition of bittersweet. 

"I will be a spy for the Order. I'll listen in on Death Eater meetings, and I will send you coded messages in any way I can. Check the Daily Prophet and the first letter of each column," Lia swallowed, handing Hermione's wand back to her, "After tonight, I should have access to more of their plans--"

"What do you mean, 'after tonight?'" Hermione questioned. "What's happening tonight?"

Her stare was blank for a moment. Magnolia had told her everything she needed to know; tonight's events wouldn't change anything. It would only make things worse.

There was no way to break the news gently. Her betrayal could be seen as an equivalent to Peter Pettigrew's. What was the difference between the two?

How had she been so skilled in the art of deception recently? Chasing the obscurations of shadows as it was lengthened by the opportunities offered to her. The sun was an adversary as she _slithered_ away from it-- hiding in the umbrae. 

Perhaps Draco was right in the fourth year. Maybe she was better as a Slytherin.

Lia dodged her question, "You need to leave. _Now_."

Draco got up, preparing to finalize the Imperious Curse. 

Hermione stood up under his command. Lia found a few free moments to hug her one last time. "I love you," Lia whispered into her shoulder, "I love you so _so_ much."

It was like a frown was permanently etched onto Hermione's face as she hugged her back, exchanging tears upon each other's shoulders. 

"Lia--"

"Go," Lia pulled away, "now." 

"You won't remember any of this until tomorrow morning. And when you remember, you will not tell a soul," Draco narrowed his eyes at her, the magic wheels turning in his head as they heard the door swing open.

"I won't tell a soul," she repeated, Lia turning her head away from the ghost of her best friend. 

Hermione left absentmindedly. She was replaced by Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Are you ready?" Theo appeared beside them. "Are _both_ of you ready?"

Lia's eyes had undoubtedly become swollen as Draco stepped away from her. She needed her space. 

But when she looked at Theo... his eyes seemed to be swollen too. He looked like he had been crying. 

Crabbe and Goyle were silent as they took their final glances at the castle. 

Blaise came beside the only girl, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You got this, Lia," he whispered as she watched the two larger boys go into the cabinet, "You're the most clever and brave and _conniving_ girl I know," he said proudly as he observed Draco and Theo, who were conversing in the corner. "Malfoy's lucky you have you protecting him tonight... Lord knows he can't do it himself."

She stopped for a moment to process what he said. That was the kindest thing he's said to her all year. 

"I assume you'll be waiting for us when we get home?" Lia smiled, taking her arm around Blaise's waist and giving him a well-deserved side hug. "Make sure to keep me out of your mother's sight."

"We're friends now," he shrugged, peeling his arm off of her before Malfoy could take a look, "if she wants to give you a hard time, she'll have to go through me as well."

She chuckled.

"Good luck tonight, Maggie," Theo took her hand, bringing the back of it to his lips just as he did when he first met her, "Keep Draco safe. No matter how much of a pain in the ass he's been." 

"You guys should go," she nodded, "Bellatrix won't want to be kept waiting. And I'm sure you're excited to see your father..."

The two boys said their goodbyes and disappeared into the cabinet. Lia turned around to see Draco deep in thought, staring at the furniture they'd spent countless hours on. He was on edge. 

She didn't disturb him as she began to pack the rest of their things. It was a painfully slow next two minutes. 

For the past weeks, they were awarded crumbs of contentment. They were satisfied and _full_ with the scraps of happiness they had, no matter how dire their circumstance might've seemed. But every day was a gamble as to how much of that laughter they could be granted before it was inevitably shredded away.

The universe seemed to be satirizing them.

This mockery occurred too often. Anytime they'd think their future was just within their sights, it would get further, and they'd stumble downstairs of disappointment to their own degree.

Their palms had blisters for excessively grasping the railings of those stairs. They were holding too tightly at the notion that they could be happy. The sores and welts would scab and heal until picked at once again. It was a festering wound.

It was festering up until tonight.

"Magnolia," Draco muttered, his eyes glassy over the cabinet, "can I tell you something?"

Lia tore her attention away from the things she'd packed into a small purse; jewelry he had gifted her along with the golden music box was kept safe.

Her breath hitched as she heard the clanging of the clocktower, "What is it?"

The loud pangs signified that they were seconds away from an unforeseen and unforgiving night.

Draco's arms retired at his sides as he tightly clutched his wand.

"I'm terrified," he admitted. 

She came to his side, feeling his grief as if it was her own. Their fingertips touched. It was as if ice had met a chimney. Or perhaps if a glacier met an ignited match. It balanced them out, the weighing scales of life coming to visit them. 

"Whatever happens tonight," she reassured him, entertaining his cold hand with her warm one, "it does _not_ make us evil. We are not bad people for surviving."

"You will not have to do anything," he turned to her, listening to the rattle of the cabinet as people were transported. "Only one of us has to kill him. It will _not_ be you." 

Both their hearts nearly froze as they held each other's hands tighter, staring at the cabinet with terrified eyes. 

The door cracked open, revealing familiar and menacing faces.

"How I've missed you, Maggot..."


	61. chapter sixty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play ur fucking sad music. like maybe some hp tik tok sad music. 'are you with me?' type beat.
> 
> ALSO YOU CAN FIND THE UNCENSORED VERSION OF ASP ON INKITT OR AO3 I WONT BE UPLOADING THE ONE WITH SMUT HERE BUT TO BE HONEST THE REAL BOOK AND PLOT HAS JUST STARTED LOL. I might go all the way up to 80 chapters w ASP. we shall see.
> 
> ALSO TELL UR FRIENDS THAT IM BACK!!!

"Bellatrix," Lia came forward, slipping her hand out of the safety of Draco's grasp. "It's good to see you again."

She came in front of the untamed witch, bowing her head in obedience. As she yielded, a gentle hand came to the side of her cheek accompanied by a sharp fingernail. 

Lia's breathing came to a halt as the air became ambushed in her throat, hindered by fear. 

" _Aunt_ ," Draco said courteously, not looking to Magnolia, who still had her eyes on the woman's shoes, "safe trip, I presume?"

The cabinet creaked behind them as Amycus, and Alecto Carrow stumbled out, followed by Fenrir Greyback. None of them acknowledged the kids. Fenrir had a stench that followed him the second he entered the room. It wreaked of a foul-- _dead_ \-- odor with a hint of blood. Some of that blood was dried onto his bottom lip. It suggested that he had a quick snack before their late-night rendezvous. 

As for the Carrows, they were just as Lia had remembered them. Alecto glanced over her quickly, both of them knowing not to go too close to Bellatrix's most prized possession without her permission.

Everything about them made Lia want to vomit. If this was her future, she didn't want any part of it. 

The idea of running away kept becoming more appealing. 

"My precious _Draco_ ," Bella tore her attention away from her protege and to her kin, "I trust you will not disappoint tonight?" 

Her brows raised as she fiddled with her wand in her hand, taking a step closer to the blonde. His jaw clenched as Lia stared straight at Bellatrix, neither of them tempted to glance at the other. This was going to be the worse of what they would have to face. Surely, there wasn't anything quite as bad as whatever suffering they would have to endure tonight. 

Draco nodded, taking his Aunt's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "I will make you proud," he muttered, dropping her palm as quickly as he attained it. "He dies tonight."

The woman let out a wretched, rotten smile, showcasing her teeth that were in a dubious condition, "Cissy also requested I bring--" 

"Draco," Seymour let out a heavy breath, emerging from the cabinet, "Lia, it's so good to see both of you..."

Bellatrix was visibly irritated by the man's presence; he seemed so _cheery_ it was out of place. Then again, in the Manor, he always appeared the most sympathetic and humane out of any man that paraded around the halls. Perhaps the excitement of a newborn would have that effect.

"To you as well," Lia nodded as she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. 

The man glanced over to Draco for his greeting. However, it never came. He wasn't bothered as his Aunt was; it was more of an arrogant scowl that exuded resentment at every boulevard. Bellatrix took notice of it. 

"My mother knows I'm capable of managing myself." Draco's voice lacked intonation as he cocked a brow up, "Besides, I can't imagine you need another _child_ to worry about."

"Yes, but..." the man trailed off, instantly recognizing the distaste Draco held for him. His lips came to a straight line as Lia took her hand away. It was almost hard for her to believe that they all shared the Dark Mark. He was too _compassionate_. Too _merciful_. 

It didn't make sense. 

Bellatrix took her attention to the door that the Carrows had opened, her heart racing as she felt the familiar thirst for blood return to her lips. Greyback exited, only to be followed by the other three. 

"I assume we're on a tight schedule?" Lia interjected, easing the tension between Draco and his soon-to-be stepfather. "I'd hate to keep Dumbledore waiting..."

Their stare seemed to have lasted an eternity before Draco nodded to her, painfully tearing his eyes away from Seymour. " _Come_ , Magnolia."

Draco was offended. He saw anything Seymour did as a blatant attack...How _dare_ Nott look him in the eye after impregnating his mother. 

Now, that man has put not only Narcissa's life on the line-- but the _baby's_ as well. It was almost selfish. Wasn't Theo _enough_ for him? Did he have to be so _cruel_ to sire another heir?

He ran his fingers over the corners of his mouth, a light scoff of arrogance accompanying him as he walked in the other direction. 

' _Draco..._ ' she called out to him, her eyes seeing into the back of his head as she followed him with a light jog. 

But he shut her out. He didn't respond.

~

_June 30th, 1997_

_If I die tonight, I finished my last painting. It's been transported, and it's waiting for you somewhere special._

_If we make it out alive, I intend to marry you. But no matter what happens, you'll always be my Magnolia._

_The entire Malfoy fortune should fall to you if anything were to happen to me. I am of legal age now. I can choose to do with it as I wish._

_Let's just pray we will be granted time to do so._

_-DM_

~

It was the devil's hour. 

"We will meet you back here," Seymour nodded to the blonde, aware of Draco's abhorrence as they stood at the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower. "Then we will take you home--"

"I won't be staying at Malfoy Manor," he looked to Lia, who was hand in hand with Bellatrix, storming down the halls with a determined face. "Neither will _she_. You can start your new family with my Mother wherever you please. Magnolia and I will be going to another Malfoy estate... We have _several_ if you didn't know." 

It was silent between them. Seymour wondered how much time would have to pass in order to be worthy of Draco's sympathy. But he knew not to poke the beast, not tonight at least.

Nott Sr. let it go. 

Bellatrix was strutting beside Lia, the Carrows guarding both ends of the hallway. She only saw Draco and Seymour's backs as they approached them. 

Her nephew was the most crucial part of the Dark Lord's plan. For over a year, Bella had been pressuring Draco for success. She never believed he had the backbone to do it. She still didn't.

And being who she was, the witch didn't go to lengths to hide her doubt. "You must not fail me tonight," Bella hushed, turning Lia to face her, "Draco's a _coward_. He's like his father. If he can't do it--"

"Draco is not Lucius," Magnolia stopped her, the voice low as she tried not to draw too much attention. "Do _not_ compare the two." Lia fashioned a tone that almost surprised the nefarious witch as she bored condescending eyes into her head.

The blonde turned around from the staircase, coming in direct eye contact with Lia before turning away. 

If he heard what Bellatrix said, he'd be even more ashamed of his past than he already was. The thing he hated most about himself was something he had no control over. He had wilted in the shadow of the Malfoy name, closed off from the sun and anything that could make him mature into something more than a withered, _dark_ , and thorn-filled rose. 

The name 'Malfoy' was _blood_ clinging to his hands from someone he did not kill-- and he had no hope of washing it off. Not until tonight, at least.

But the concept of it was what made him so closed off. 

Because how could he bear himself to Magnolia with a _gushing_ left forearm only for people-- _like his own Aunt_ \-- to rub salt in the unhealing wound later? It was unfair. 

She shut him out of her mind so that he did not have to know what she had heard. 

"If Draco wants to remove the stain his father's legacy left him with, Maggot," Bella tore their intertwined fingers away, "he'll have to do it _himself_."

That was the last thing that was said between the two as they said their silent goodbyes. A distraction was needed, and the adults were happy to provide it. All of them left, a nagging prayer in the back of Lia's head as she hoped students wouldn't be hurt tonight. 

"Do you remember the ledge we sat next to a few weeks ago?" Draco stared at the steps, each of them hesitant to put their feet upon the structure. 

"Yeah," she forced herself to breathe.

"Don't get too close to it."

They ascended the stairs, silence consuming them with gentle footsteps. 

A part of her hoped that someone would swoop in, saving both of them from an uncertain fate. She could tell their sentiments were congruent as his walk became slightly slouched-- his breathing labored by something that wasn't the climb. 

And Lia was determined to steal the burden off of Draco's shoulders and be scrutinized for it later. She was more than willing to face the consequences. One of them was already a killer, and she knew what that kind of guilt could do to a person. The guilt mixed with the Dark Mark and further blended by madness was a fate she couldn't willingly give him. 

If Draco became a killer, she didn't know if he would have the strength to ever _stop_ killing... God knows violence is all she craved for a long time after her first kill.

So what if _she_ saved _him_? What if she was able to seize his potential guilt as her own and take Dumbledore's life herself--

' _Don't even think about it,_ ' he echoed. ' _You're becoming distracted. I can hear you without even trying._ '

Draco hardly flinched as she was taken aback by his voice in her head. A sound she would never be used to but a sound she would one day come to miss. 

' _You don't have to do this.._.' air escaped through her nose as her hand instinctively reached for his, ' _Let me-_ -'

Draco stopped his ascension as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. There was a beat of silence as he let go of her hand, not letting her behavior influence his. He would not give in to her this time. 

' _Anything that's mine is yours until it comes to this..._ _Do not take this from me._ ' His tone was unforgiving as she stopped pestering him, trying to come into a focused state of mind so that other secrets wouldn't be leaked out of her perpetual thoughts. 

Their telepathic bickering was interrupted by muffled voices. It was instinctive that Draco put an arm out in front of her, taking a step higher on the stairs. _Protective_. 

' _I'm with you_ ,' Lia thought, trusting that he could hear her as they gripped their wands, ' _You don't have to do this alone_.'

There was no response as his palm rested on her hip bone.

Then the voices stopped. 

The two made haste as they reached the top of the tower, Dumbledore's long robes dancing with the breeze. It was summer, but the rush of the wind seemed to have planted winter in their bones.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Lia spat out quickly, watching the old man's face as it fell.

The last time she barged into his office, she was considerably far from the girl she was now. He helped her. He helped her control the voices that she thought she had no control over. He gave her peace through a spell and harmony through his riddles... And she had to _kill_ him tonight. 

She didn't do it months ago, but now it was time.

He knew that. 

"Draco, _Lia_ ," Dumbledore called out to them, his eyes clearly worn after whatever mission he had been with Harry. "What are you doing on this fine evening?"

"There were voices..." Draco's hand was steady, "Who were you talking to?"

"He likes to talk to himself," Lia responded cockily, both of them side by side with their wands up and aimed at him. 

"So did _you_ if I remember correctly..." It was an awkward silence as the older man looked up at her with a kind smile.

_Senile._

"Not another word about her," Draco hissed, "This is about _you_ and me. I've been _so_ close for so long, and I'm finally going to be able to prove myself..."

A pit of concern grew in Lia's stomach as she noticed just how unfazed the old wizard seemed to be. He was eerily calm as he eyed the blonde up and down. 

"You've grown considerably taller, Draco," he nodded, folding his hands in front of him as his eyes flickered to the staircase for a moment, "It seems like only yesterday..." 

_Compliments_. Grooming was always his specialty. 

Lia suddenly felt it incredibly hard to breathe. 

"...there was a young boy who..."

Draco didn't seem the least bit afraid as he listened to the lecture. He was missing the fragments of fear she thought he had. It was replaced by an incentive to know the taste of murder.

Just as her tattoo had been stinging almost all night, his was as well. 

"Don't offer me your pity," Draco sneered, taking a menacing step closer to Dumbledore, "I _don't_ want it."

At that same second, the man's eyes shifted to the ground. It was hardly noticeable to Lia, but to Draco, every move was calculated. 

So the two children stood there, waiting for something to magically happen. If Draco were hesitating, she would take the chance. Maybe if she just ran to the old man--used her arms to give him a slight _shove_...

There was a vibration in the air, a low hum-- _a warning_. It was breathed into life as Draco used legilimency once again. 

' _Someone's watching..._ ' Draco told her, his guard still up, ' _Look beneath us_.'

Lia's eyes flickered to where he had mentioned, meeting a pair of familiar eyes underneath the holed platform. Harry was there, watching her. She wondered if he had been watching the whole night. 

Harry would hate her.

' _Take care of Potter_ ,' Draco ordered. ' _Don't let him fuck this up_.'

It was as if Dumbledore knew what Lia and Draco were doing as she fought the urge to protest. She left, not acknowledging the old wizard. 

"It's just you and me now..." the blonde was torn out of earshot as she made eye contact with Harry. 

His face disappeared from the minimal light that the moon had sprinkled on his face as she nodded to him, pushing him to follow. He shook his head, a clear confliction as he assessed whether or not to trust her. When she noticed his reluctance, she took matters into her own hands by grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the stairs from whence she came. 

"Lia, what-" he whispered, pulling his hand away and trying to go, "Dumbledore is--"

"Harry, you need to trust me," she gripped him tighter, stumbling down at the quick pace, "There isn't enough time to explain."

The boy didn't flinch as he was shoved into the nearest broom closet, the voices of Bellatrix and her associates beginning to echoed from the stairwell. She had gotten Harry out of sight just in time. 

Her arm came against Harry's chest, pressing him up against the wall. "What the _fuck_ were you doing up there?" she muttered, the spell coming out of her lips quickly as their eyes adjusted. "You could've been hurt-- You _could've_ \--"

"What's Malfoy doing? Lia, what the hell were you doing with _him_?" Harry's nostrils flared, his wand coming out of his pocket as he held it to her throat.

Lia's jaw clenched as she watched the gears turn in Harry's head. The chosen one was realizing her betrayal right in front of her. She thought she would be gone long before he would ever find out, but the universe seemed to not be in her favor. 

The next words she spoke were chosen carefully, assured that they would be seared into Harry's brain forever. 

She swallowed her shame, her tongue articulating her regret and disgrace into something more believable. It was unwarranted as she tore her stinging arm of his chest, letting him relax as she pulled her sleeve up.

" _Look,_ " she sneered. "Look at it, Harry."

His mouth became dry.

The Dark Mark laid there in all its ghastly beauty-- the distinction of it sending a chill down Harry's back. He only saw it for a few seconds before she pulled the fabric down, using herself as bait to draw the boy out. 

No matter his loyalties to Dumbledore, she was convinced he'd take the _time_ out of his night to pay her some attention. And time was all she needed. 

She stumbled out of the closet, fleeting to put as much space between the Astronomy tower and Harry as possible. 

They were in the hallway now, his shouting unyielding as he woke up the whole castle. 

"Lia!" He shouted, "You're a--You're a..."

"Go on, Harry," she taunted as she put on her facade, " _What_ am I, mhm?"

They had never fought. The situation she had put them in was unlike any other. She could sense his animosity for her murk in the pupils of his eyes.

"Take out your wand, Harry," Lia snarled, aiming at him. "Let's get this over with."

"No." He shook his head, letting the weapon rest at his side as he withheld his temper. Harry had the potential for more darkness than she could possibly imagine; she knew that. Even though she and Draco carried the Dark Mark, she knew there was a connection between him and Voldemort. It made him even more dangerous than her. 

And Lia was a killer. 

" _Stupefy_!" She yelled.

" _Protego_!" He blocked it. "Lia, I won't-"

" _Confringo_!"

He blocked her again, "Lia, I know this isn't you--"

She trusted that he wouldn't be stupid enough to not protect himself from this next one, " _Crucio_!" 

His eyes were wide as he blocked it once more. "I'm _not_ going to fight you," he heaved, his guard up as he took a few steps towards her, "I don't care if you try to kill me tonight. I will _not_ fight you. I wouldn't do it to Ron--" he dodged a set of red sparks as he stalked towards her, "--to Hermione--" he was a few feet away from her, "and I will _not_ do it to you."

Her wand was now pointed straight to his face as she began to panic. 

All she needed was to distract him, and now he was on the same rant that Dumbledore was. "Harry, if you won't fight me back, I assure you _everything_ you love will be taken from you."

"The mark on your arm. I know it isn't real--"

"It's _real,_ Harry," she was digging the wand into his jaw now, "Do you know what my task is? I have to _kill_ Dumbledore... So fight me. Fight me, or else I will aid the Dark Lord in destroying your _entire_ world."

"No..." he shook his head, "you're not--"

"Look at what I am!" She dropped her stance as she shoved his chest, "I'm working for the people who _killed_ Sirius. I'm _trained_ by the person that killed your _only_ family left!" Her attempts to demonize herself seemed to be working as she watched frustration pool in his eyes. The mention of Sirius had to do it. 

"And when I get home," she continued, and an erratic smile forming on her lips, "the Dark Lord will be waiting for me... Right now, Draco is upstairs, _killing_ Dumbledore. And when he gets back, I'm going to show him just how _proud_ I am..."

" _Stupefy_!" He shouted at her. 

But she was too quick. She blocked it. 

"About time, _Potter_ ," she sneered, letting herself swim in the tea of bittersweet satisfaction. "Do not mistake me _using_ you for almost six years as friendship. It never was."

They were confined within the reticence. 

Harry couldn't believe it. He _refused_ to believe it. The turn of events was too soon- too rushed to be true. 

Harry shook his head away from her, "They would _kill_ you if they had the chance. Do they know what you are? They're the bloody _bad_ guys—"

He was ridiculous. He had stuck her back, and he was talking about the 'bad' guys.

"What's the _difference_ , Harry? What's the difference between you and me now? There's no line anymore. No good. No evil. Sometimes, it's just survival that matters. The grey _fucking_ area. It's everywhere you look. _You're_ grey. _I'm_ grey. The whole _fucking_ world is grey! It's all grey... But you'll know all too late, Harry."

A loud cackle erupted from a distance. Lia had heard it too many times to mot immediately distinguish it as Bellatrix. 

Her speech left him dumbfounded as the chatter of students began to emerge from the Ravenclaw common room entrance. The castle was stirring with students as Lia realized that the task had been fulfilled. 

_Dumbledore was dead._

"What did you do, Lia?" Harry felt the clear evening sky shift as it became cloudy, thunder erupting into the sky. 

Simultaneously, students came to the gaps of stone and peered their heads down into the courtyard. Their murmurs growing vulgar as screams emerged from the other side of the castle. 

Bellatrix was undoubtedly loose. 

" _I have to go.._." she muttered, her eyes becoming wide as students came closer. 

"What the hell did you do--" another scream cut Harry off. 

He turned around, rattled for only a moment. It was enough time to have Lia turn the corner and getaway. Her hand came over her mouth as she came to a jog, her heart pounding in her head as she tried to find her way back to the tower. 

The distraction she provided for Harry was her variant of _mercy_. To not witness Dumbledore's death was the kindest thing she could offer him. Just like her Slytherin counterparts, affection showed itself in the most strange of styles. 

Her legs carried her down each corridor as her composure was sewn together by a thread.

She ran into a large, broad chest, stumbling into it as if she was rushing to a class. The tears in her eyes instantly suspended as she clutched the white fabric of Draco's button shirt, her cheek pressed against the plate of his breast bone. 

"Did you kill him, Draco?" she whispered, her brows etched together in harrow.

There was no response. Only a hand that came to the back of her head, cradling her in his arms to give her hope of salvation that did not exist. 

His heart seemed to match his as she listened to it. That was the fastest it had beat all day. He turned the corner slightly, peeking to see if anyone had followed her. 

They needed to get to the ground floor. 

"You handled Potter?" He continued to give her a few more seconds to collect herself, his breath tickling the top of her head. 

Lia couldn't answer the question. "Well, he wasn't a problem tonight, was he?" she pulled away, asking the question again, "And Dumbledore?" 

He almost felt the bile coming to his throat from his hollow stomach. As the imprint of her face had rested on his chest, it felt like he was missing something. He felt void. Utterly unsatisfied- _starved_ to kill some more. 

He couldn't admit that to her. 

"We need to go," Draco grumbled, tearing their stare away and reaching for her hand, "before we lose our chance."

Lia didn't say another word as she let him haul her down flights of stairs. The look on his face still seemed foreign to her; a vein was popping out of Draco's forehead as his jaw clenched. And his grip on her was almost drastic with aggression. She knew what exactly was going through his mind right now. 

Her first kill was something of the same caliber. 

He was on the verge of a meltdown. 

"Go," he opened the door for her, almost throwing her into a room on the outskirts of the east gates-- _far from the chaos_. 

Her head spun as she looked around the Slytherin Quidditch broom lockers. In the corner, two expensive brooms lay symmetrical to each other. When her head looked up, it was a cloudy sky. All they had to do now was fly up. 

"Draco, I need to know," Lia breathed as he shut the door, moving past her. "Did anyone _else_ kill Dumbledore?"

This information was crucial. If it were anyone else who spilled the great Albus Dumbledore's blood, he would've dug himself a deeper grave. He would have been _crucified_. And by sending her away from the fight, it sealed his fate. 

He should have let her save him.

The mark on her arm was raging only a fraction of what his was. But she needed to be assured. She needed to be assured that they were not going home to a painful future-- or if they even had one at all.

Her patience was wearing thin as he pushed objects away, reaching for the broom and ignoring her. 

" _Hey,_ " she breathed out, spinning his large frame to face her, "Did you _fucking_..."

Her grip faltered. 

Her voice trailed off as he took a step towards her. Then another. And another. He took one more step, connecting her back to the wall. 

"Do you want to ask me that again, Magnolia?" He seethed, his hot breath fanning across her face. "Try. it. _again_."

She doubted if his heart was strong enough to repudiate his mind-- his _impulse_. 

A part of her was agitated and unnerved by the violence that seemed to rage out of the back of the foci of his grey eyes. But that rage could not possibly force him to become stringent with her. 

This was an immediate test to see if he could _handle_ all that the darkness had to offer. An _experiment_ to see if he could command and manipulate the tides dark magic that she had fallen prey to only months ago. 

The ink in their veins only made it more difficult. 

Their chests were touching. "Did you do it, Draco?" She provoked into his face as his hands slid up the wall, caging her in. "Did you _kill_ Dumbledore?"

His mouth twitched as she felt him stiffen in front of her, his weight beginning to be placed on the girl as she held her breath.

She prepared to be _hexed_ \-- or something else of the sort. 

He tried to muster out the words without breaking completely. His stare was stone; it was as if he'd been wearing it his whole life. He looked _exhausted_. Draco was on the brink of something dangerous. 

He fell into the edge of that danger and collapsed onto her, the hands that turned to fists on the wall coming around her shoulders. 

He collapsed onto her, the girl wrapping her arms around his torso to support him. 

"I killed him. I _sealed_ the Dark Lord's victory. He will win this war because of me _,_ " he breathed, letting his head pause into the nape of her neck as she felt a hot liquid pool in the dip of her collarbone. 

_Tears_. 

Instant sorrow flooded through her.

" _Draco_ ," she whispered, her hand coming to the back of his head to cradled him as he did to her only moments before, "Draco, it's--"

"He will _win_ this war... and you will be safe," he brought his tired eyes up to face her, his weight reverting back to him, "I've earned that for us. Safety within his ranks."

They stared at each other for a moment as Magnolia ushered his head back down to her shoulder. Her fingertips ran through his hair, Draco placing a chaste kiss on her jaw and then just below her ear.

He was subdued for now. 

Those few--but _meaningful_ \-- tears he shed told her more about how he felt than any words he could declare. They would recall today as their darkest for Draco's demons were making their first live appearance onto the stage, stealing the spotlight in the next act of his life. 

They could only pray that the curtains wouldn't close, and they would never have to perform the finale. For when the final bow came, neither of them was sure who would be left breathing.

Voices interrupted them as they remembered their circumstance. 

Draco groggily got off of her, reaching for their brooms that lay within an arm's reach. 

"Do you still remember how to ride?" Draco handed it to her, the space between them consumed by the magical objects, "I don't need you falling out of the _fucking_ sky..."

She took a step off of the wall as he gave her space to maneuver. 

"Don't worry," she swung her leg over and sighed, "I had a great teacher."

The two hardly had to do much more as he nodded to her, letting her go first. She kicked off the ground, shooting up into the crisp air. In the distance, Bellatrix's cackling was the only thing they could hear. 

"Stay close to me," Draco ordered, coming a few feet higher than her. "Whatever you do, don't look down."

They took off, Lia trailing behind her lover cautiously. 

It wasn't long until she realized just where they were aimed to go. Her eyes met a terrifying sight, making her stomach coil. 

A taste of death hung in the sky, the sinister, hazy skull with a serpent tongue. 

Magnolia disobeyed Draco's request not to look down as she took her last look at the castle she called home. In the courtyard, hundreds of buds of light came into view. Students began to dissolve the head in the sky with magic emerging from their wands.

Dumbledore's dead body and their childhood were beneath them as they were greeted into the misty, cold mouth of the skull, flying headfirst into the cloud. 

The taste of glory had been so _bitter_.

~

**COMMENT DOWN BELOW LOL I MISS U GUYS!!! hope you liked this chapter and this book is also available on wattpad!! just the clean (smut free) version tho heheheh**


	62. chapter sixty two- consolidated misery

_**a/n- unedited and i'm so sleepy lol but i love you! the entire trilogy will be on my profile soon I'm just rewriting!** _

_july 1st, 1997_

_how do we come back from this?_

_-m. morningstar_

"You haven't slept," Lia noted from behind him as she shut their journal, her legs buried beneath the forest-colored silk duvet, "You come to bed, Draco. It's _morning_."

Draco tried to ignore her and focus on the scene in front of him.

The sun climbed to the horizon the subsequent morning, clinging to the patches of light that saturated the skyline with red. Blood seemed to quite literally be _hanging_ in the air.

Draco could feel that same crimson on his large, trembling hands, drenching him in a feeling he could not comprehend. The man found it arduous to even paint.

The paintbrush seemed to be tickling the canvas, taunting and ridiculing the blonde as he tried to find some sort of solace in the hues of red and orange he used as his muse. He was coping with the effects of last night, the mark on his arm dormant. It didn't burn anymore; it now _ached_. Draco was overwhelmed with guilt.

Lia sighed, her eyes puffy as she exposed herself to the cool air and approached him.

They were situated in their own private wing of the Manor. Draco had requested it as so. As the new man of the house, anything he says _goes_.

"Your hands," she swallowed, overlapping them as she tried to steady his fingers. "My love, you're tired. You're _shaking_." His hands felt as if they'd been dipped in the ice that fell atop glaciers-- the blood ran cold in his veins as he stiffened underneath her grasp.

His lover's touch was paralyzing. He had craved it since the second they flew out of Hogwarts and arrived at the gates of the Manor. Out of waves of apprehension, had been avoiding her all night for he saw no reason for her to lay next to a _killer_.

His grey eyes met hers, jaw clenching and unclenching as her hands gently came off of his.

"Sit there," Draco croakily demanded, cocking his head in the direction of the inspiration of his landscape painting, " _on the window cill._ "

Her heart jumped as he opened his mouth for the first time since they returned home.

"Okay."

Lia carried their journal with her, clutching to her chest as she had all night. His eyes never left her frame as she sat upon the dull cushion, her back straightening as she realized what he was doing.

She watched him attempt to focus; a single entry she had reexamined at least twice this early morning was echoed in her head. Lia disobeyed Draco's orders to stay still, flipping across the pages to read it again.

_November 27th, 1996_

_When I get the slightest bit upset, the mark burns. It's an itch that feels like it's draining the life out of me. And the events of the past couple of days was more than enough to make me 'upset.'_

_According to Theo, she cried about me today._

_As staggered and ugly as my thoughts could be, when I thought of her, they were beautiful._

_Art can take many forms, and I can't find my joy in my paintings right now. But, oh, do I love making art where she stood as my muse._

_I've taken up cigarettes and poetry recently. I could use practice with both._

_'I dream of holding her hand,_

_to waltz into the dreams of tomorrow_

_A far tomorrow,_

_where she would laugh and I would smile_

_Where I wasn't cursed,_

_so that she'd never shed another tear that I couldn't wipe away.'_

_-DM_

"Tilt your head up for me," he muttered underneath his breath, Lia's face snapping back up as she closed the pages of comfort.

His _'muse'_ he called her. It's exactly what she was now.

Their story was not a happy one, but still, seeing it reside within the leather covering made her hope that the next chapter would be better.

He let out a heavy breath, his shoulders falling as he swallowed. His hands were still shaking, the left arm that secured the palette adorned with warm colors wavering with him. Her eyes glanced down to his arm, the tail of the Dark Mark peaking through.

If only she could transfer the stains on their arm into ink for their diary...

Magnolia did not have trouble identifying his faults or the multitude of reasons he was ashamed. What burdened his thoughts was the fear of sin and rejection after he had transformed himself into something close to a monster.

Little did he know, the guilt bestowed by him was only the smallest demon he'd soon have to confront.

He painted Magnolia, watching her watch him through his peripheral vision. Though he thought himself a villain, she still was undeniably berated with passion.

Her predilections for him were clear-- _perishable_ \-- only on the pages that she clung to. There wasn't a vein in her body that didn't flow with the blood of unquestioned faith and reverence for his actions last night. Her love for him was calcified to the bone.

He had done it to protect the two of them, after all.

Her thought process was broken as a knock came on the door, Draco's concentrated pattern of flickering his eyes between her and the canvas was interrupted as well.

" _Enter_ ," he absentmindedly called out, his brush withdrawing from the stained canvas as his face incised itself into a scowl.

The handle turned as Narcissa Malfoy came into view, peeking her head in as Magnolia sat up immediately. Her chest rose and fell with delight as the two met each other halfway across the room.

Narcissa mumbled into Lia's shoulder, "You should have told me when you arrived--!"

"You were _asleep_ ," Draco noted as he put his things down, ridding his hands of paint on a clean rag before he turned around. "Besides, you need your rest..." The view of his mother with a baby bump affirmed the fears he had been hounding as his eyes narrowed at her stomach.

Narcissa assessed his reaction, a smile coming to features as she placed a hand on her belly with pride.

"I'm pregnant," she chuckled and looked between the both of them, lightly squeezing Magnolia's hands, "not _ill_ , my boy."

Draco hadn't stopped staring at his mother's deformed figure. 'My boy' she had said. Draco wondered how long it would be before someone else was given the birthright of that title...

Resentment and jealousy for the child were the least of his problems, however, the thought of something so small and unable to protect itself was terrifying. Why would she willingly breathe life into a vessel so _pure_ only to have it in the most corrupting and destructive circumstances?

Draco loathed both Seymour and Narcissa for their irresponsible behavior. It seemed like he was the only one with a sense of logic.

His expression read something between contempt and fear as both women awaited a response from him.

' _Draco..._ ' Lia called out to him, her voice echoing in his mind, ' _Speak_.'

Magnolia tilted her head to the side as the woman let go of her hands, approaching her son. Draco was snapped out of it, his eyes flicking to Lia for only a moment as Narcissa took both hands to the side of his face. She wondered when he'd stop growing so _tall_.

"Now, you know not to comment on a woman's appearance, don't you?" she joked, leaning forward slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco hardly reacted as he gently tore his mother's hands from his face, "I've guaranteed your safety. If the Dark Lord is pleased with me, you can raise your new little family without any--"

Lia sighed at his reaction, her head shaking foolishly. After all this, she believed that Draco would pour his theatrics down the drain to spare his mother's feelings. But Lia couldn't hold him accountable for his precautionary logic.

"You are a part of this family, Draco. So is Lia," Narcissa grabbed his hand and hers, the two children gripped by kind fingers, "We are simply expanding our family. Theodore will be your brother soon and you will have a new sibling..."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Lia forced a smile, trying to stop any further conversation of the topic before Draco would start a fit. She could feel his irritation from across her. The last thing anyone needed was a hurricane of frustration and guilt that took form in a Draco to have an argument with a _pregnant_ woman. It was a battle neither of them was too eager to fight.

Lia remembered how it was for her own mother to be pregnant with her baby sister, Marie. Narcissa still seemed to be patient as ever.

"Bellatrix will join us tonight. She says you two have done remarkably..." the woman let go of both of them, rubbing their arms with soothing circles as Draco kept his worn gaze on the floor. "There's a celebration tonight in your honor, my child," Narcissa's hand remained on Lia's shoulder. "I expect you'll be--"

"Do you think I want to be congratulated for _killing_ my headmaster?" He said lowly, his back now turned away from the two of them. "Call it off. There will be no party."

"I can't do that--"

"Father is _dead_. This is the Malfoy estate and therefore all this bullshit is _mine_ ," he spoke through his teeth as he turned back to her. "I'll be damned if this is happening under _my_ roof."

_Such arrogance..._

Lia stayed quiet, afraid to insert herself in something that was painted out to be a family matter.

"I don't care how _old_ you get or how much _money_ you came to be _born_ with, Draco. I am still your mother," she straightened. "And I cannot call off the celebration because it was my sister who planned it. The Dark Lord intends to make an appearance..."

Their blood ran cold.

"Is- is _Bella_ going to be there as well?" Lia spoke out in a mix of enthusiasm and trepidation. "I haven't spoken to her very much and I would feel more comfortable if she was there... Just in case the Dark Lord requests an audience."

Narcissa smiled at Lia's interest in her sister. Bellatrix had exercised Lia with months of 'tough love' that traumatized yet hardened the girl. Lestrange was blame-worthy for Lia's corruption, but she was also responsible for her success-- her _survival_ in so many aspects.

If Bellatrix hadn't pushed Lia to _kill_ Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa and Bella hadn't helped soothe the consequences of her assault, she would not know what person she would have become.

Possibly worse, possibly better.

But it didn't matter. Now, instead of seeing Bellatrix as the most notorious witch of the century-- Lia saw Bella as _protection_. Because in the face of the Dark Lord, there was nothing more valuable than maintaining the title of 'Lestrange's Prodigy.'

"My sister will be there, yes." Narcissa smiled, brushing off Draco's demeanor with a minuscule, bittersweet grin, "If you need me, Draco, I'll be in the west wing..."

He didn't respond.

The woman nodded, beginning to leave as Lia prepared to scold Draco for being so passive. He hadn't slept and his self-loathing was stirring behind his grey eyes. He needed to rest. Lia didn't care if she had to knock him out to do it.

The mental preparation of Lia's speech was interrupted by Narcissa's sweet voice.

"Oh, and Lia?" she peeked her head back into the room.

"Yes?"

"I hand-picked a few dresses for you in the closet..."

~

Lia had asked Draco to walk with her. She asked him to abandon his art piece and save it for later so that he could inhale something other than their stagnant bedroom air. Though he kept creating colors, his complexion seemed to be colorless.

At first, he couldn't be bothered to do anything but lament with his hues and riots of flaming crimson, olive, and burgundy oil paints that concealed a dappled sketch, but she persuaded him to. And he couldn't deny her after that.

She seemed to be the only person he had patience for.

"Is it hurting?" Lia muttered underneath her breath as they made their way through the pond that resided on the outskirts of the Manor.

She glanced down to Draco's sleeve that was rolled up, able to be kissed by the late afternoon breeze.

"Just an ache," he said with a shrug, "I'll be fine."

He stood with his hands in his pockets, reserved from any hand-holding. He didn't seem to be one for touch these past hours. She tried not to let it concern her, however worrying for him was all she had energy for.

They reached the hedges that led back inside. "We'll be leaving in a few days," he continued, "I don't want you to have to stay here..."

Lia's eyes shot to the other side of the Manor, the place she had resided for three months earlier this year. She eyed two large pane windows that used to be Draco's room.

A place of terror for her. A place of animosity for him.

She hoped one day she could walk the halls of that section of the estate. Today was most certainly not that day.

Both of them had just formed new wounds as well as reopened old ones. If they stayed here any longer, there'd be no coaxing their skin into ever fully healing.

"Where are we going?" Lia sighed as they entered the greenhouse that would eventually lead back to the foyer. "We can't exactly leave our 'death eaterly duties...'"

"Not too far that we can't attend their meetings and galas and such--"

"Galas?" Lia questioned as he opened the door to a corridor, "You mean they do celebrations like this _often_?"

His lips quirked up and fell within the same second. If she didn't know any better, she thought she saw him smile at her astonishment.

Draco had been quite familiar with their customs after spending the summer before the sixth year watching his mother wait around husbandless for every new supporter of Voldemort. He always pitied her for being used at every expense because of her late husband's transgressions.

"A couple of cities over..." he trailed off, "There's a chateau I've had servants preparing for days. It has everything we need. I have my paintings there and that... _surprise_ I was working on for you, do you remember?"

Lia sighed. The news of a period of peace as a break from their months of horror should've calmed her, however, she couldn't help but feel this nagging at the back of her head. A sentiment that these rural times were only here to be taken away.

"I remember," she smiled, recalling the journal entry he had told her. She wished he would talk to her about more than this though. She wished he could replace these forms of intimacy with another form of it.

She appreciated everything he was doing-- everything he was _giving_ her. But what she yearned for was something more than a drawing or five minutes of holding hands. What she really wanted was _transparency_.

Lia wanted him to be assured that he was not alone in this.

"I know how you feel, you know," Lia swallowed.

"Mhm?" He questioned, his eyes wandering around the seemingly redecorated walls.

"The _guilt_ , the rage, the.... The urge to _have_ more-- to _kill_ more.... It hurts for a while but you will accustom yourself to it," she tried to smile, "I _promise_. Seymour told me--"

"I _don't_ want to hear about Seymour," he snapped, only realizing his sharp tone after it fired out of his lips, " _darling_ ," he added, trying to ease the discomfort of the sentence. "I just don't want to hear about him, my love. Alright?"

_He was trying his best._

Lia nodded, trying to be patient herself at his reaction. She needed to give him time. After her first kill, she had drowned herself in the Malfoy cellar and lazed around in Theo's bed along with some other reckless practices... She could not be a hypocrite and deny him that.

However, she could potentially put a halt to unnecessary crippling habits. She wouldn't let him drown in a sea of treachery. _Instead_ , she'd let him wade near the shore.

An unspoken compromise.

As they sauntered aimlessly down the large corridor, the interlude of a familiar tune floated down the hall.

A piano was singing a vivace and crescendoed hymn, the tempo matching the pounding of their strained and skittish heart. It was suitable for the occasion.

"There you two are," Blaise stopped leaning against the piano as Theo brought the song to a pause, "We wondered if you had actually escaped Hogwarts at all..."

Draco couldn't find the energy to fake enthusiasm with them as Blaise came to the corner of the foyer, pouring him a matching glass of bourbon. Theo got up from his seat, greeting Magnolia with a hug.

"We're alive," Lia chuckled, walking over to Blaise and stealing Draco's glass for herself, "I'll take _this_. Draco doesn't need to start up on alcohol again..."

"If you keep policing him you'll give Narcissa a run for her money," Blaise chuckled at the girl as she downed it in one gulp.

"Will Pansy be here?" Lia questioned, her only girl friend these couple of months being her childhood enemy. "Her family isn't involved with the dark arts but I do hope she can visit."

"She can't be here for safety's sake," Theo answered for Blaise, "But I know Zabini has a way of seeing her... _They always find a way somehow._.."

"You're lucky we don't share a dorm anymore, Nott," Blaise grinned, swiping his nose with his thumb, "I'd hate to keep waking you up..."

Theo crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Lia carrying the conversation for both her and her lover. It was obvious that Draco wasn't doing so well. His stare was vague with heavy eyelids and he didn't seem to care that Lia was so freely talking to Blaise.

Theo had to watch Magnolia go through this, he had no idea if Malfoy was as resilient to the darkness as well. The effects of it were explained to him by Lia a few weeks ago, it had been displayed by her too. All of them had to pray Draco would return from his taste of death without an appetite for more.

"Oi, Malfoy," Theo called out, "What do you say after the party we take that old car in the garage for a spin? Like we used to..."

Blaise laughed, "Please if Malfoy drives, he will _crash_ the damn thing--"

"Blaise!" Zora Zabini called out from the end of the hall, "Blaise! I have news!"

The boy rolled his eyes at her voice, Lia instantly tasting bitterness on her tongue. The last time she checked, Zora had abhorred everything about Magnolia since she became a Death Eater.

A grown woman attacking a girl who had done nothing but what she was told, Lia never understood her motives.

"Hurry, Maggie," Theo cocked his head to the other corridor, "You and Draco should get out of here before--"

"Morningstar... you're _back_."

 _Shit_.

Draco was instantly pulled back into reality as he watched Magnolia's face fall. Lia had learned control over the past months, she was able to suppress the feeling of the mark and how it correlated with her impulses. Draco was newer to the craving of blood.

Lia made her way in front of Draco, letting Blaise and Theo stay at her sides as a precaution.

"Blaise, what did I tell you about hanging around the likes of _her_?" the woman approached her son, a fan in hand as she let out a sickly smile. "I thought I told you to--"

"She's a _friend_ , Mother," he replied sternly. "Lia helped Malfoy kill Dumbledore."

"You know who else's _death_ she caused?" Zora's brows raised sarcastically. "Draco's _father_."

They were silent at the statement. Just when they thought shit couldn't get worse, Blaise's mother had to insert herself into every possible situation.

"That's _enough_ , Mum."

Lia held her tongue, ready to send a plethora of fulminations towards the woman but only resisted on Blaise's account. Blaise was her friend. He had said it himself.

Zora scoffed, "The legitimate and _deserving_ owner of this house was killed by her little revenge ploy after Lucius had his way with--"

"I'd watch your tone, _Zora_ ," Draco took a cold hand to Lia's waist, moving her to the side, "You clearly know what _I'm_ capable of... You know what _Magnolia_ is capable of..."

The two were a few feet apart as Blaise grew uneasy. A bitch or not, she was still his mother and he refused to let her get caught in the unrelenting and deadly grasp of the likes of Draco or Lia.

"Is that a _threat_?" Her eyes mocked him as she pouted, putting the fan away from her face. "I doubt you'd lay a hand on your friend's mother now, would you?"

"If you have a bone to pick, Miss _Zabini_ ," Lia gritted, her arms opening as she ran out of patience, "I'm right _fucking_ here."

The blonde remained unmoved as the aching on his arm grew into stinging. He couldn't allow Magnolia's story to be twisted and defiled by her...

Theo pulled Lia close to him and whispered in her ear, "Maggie, stay _put_ , would you? You'll only encourage Draco--"

"Let's go, mum," Blaise put a hand in between the two, trying to usher them away from each other but they stood still. "Malfoy, I've got this under control... _Let me_."

Draco could hardly hear him.

The mark was on fire. He needed Zora to say it again. Mention Lucius one for fucking time and he would--

' _Draco, back down.._.' Lia echoed him for the second time today. ' _Do not let her anger you... I can fight my own battles. Step away._ '

His gaze softened.

' _Draco, come back to me..._ ' she asked him softly, ' _I want you to stand next to me._ '

The effect Magnolia had on him was otherworldly. It made Orpheus and his lute's relationship look foolish.

Orpheus could return life to the plants and flowers with a single note. When he sang his song, the mountains would crumble and the clouds were persuaded to be rid of their curtains so that the sun could shine. Spring bowed beneath his breath. Billows that hovered over the sea were lifted by his command and it was all because of the music that left Orpheus' lips.

And the music-- _the words_ \-- that left Magnolia's were just the same. He bent to her will with a single word, restrained by only her tongue and the commands that dripped off of it. She was the musician and he was spring. There was no other comparison that could come close to it.

He backed down.

~

They had spent a silent hour getting ready for the party, Lia finally understanding the glamor of old money and its benefits. When she wasn't being tormented in the other wing of the Manor, it did not seem like too dismal a place.

"You look _awful_ , Draco," Lia called out from the frame closet, slipping on the Malfoy ring, "After the party, I don't care if I have to knock you out in order to get you to sleep, I _will_."

"And you look _revolting_ ," he met her reflection in the mirror, "Besides," he continued under his breath, frustration building as he struggled to fix the buttons of his shirt. "I'm sure there are _other ways_ for you to drag me to bed..."

Draco's hands had been shaking the whole day. It was now the evening, and he still was not excused from the tremors.

She strutted over to him, Draco noticing the sway of her hips through their reflection. He always did admire the way she walked...

" _'Revolting'_ you say?" she mocked, rolling her eyes as she took his hands from his top. She turned him to face her, "If I'm revolting I can't _imagine_ what you are..."

He gazed at her as he let Magnolia button up his shirt, his eyes noticing every part of her face that had been fancied up by a bit of makeup and such.

Her hands worked swiftly. She was two buttons away from the top when he brought his cold hands to her wrists, making her freeze underneath his grasp. Their eyes met as he took a step towards her, still holding her close.

"If we are to see the Dark Lord tonight, stay close to me. Do you understand?" Draco muttered.

The clamoring of chatter could be felt through the vibrations of the floor. All they had to do was go downstairs and they'd be met with the recognition that neither of them particularly wanted.

" _I understand._ "

"Good."


	63. chapter sixty three- heist of the heart

“I present to you: _Draco Malfoy_ and his lady, _Magnolia Morningstar_.” The moribund couple stood behind mahogany wood french doors as they heard a male servant announce their name to a room of people.

Draco offered his arm to her, the girl’s gloved hand taking it eagerly as she let out a breath burdened by the terminal decline of her composure. She had already done so much to prove herself, yet she felt as if she were reverting back into a frail _little_ girl. The last time she’d been out in front of this crowd was during her initiation.

She remembered the agony as if it were yesterday.

Her escort’s emotions were adjacent to hers; his worry swept beneath a tenacious and expensive rug as the threshold opened to reveal the ballroom floor that contained the largest crowd she had seen so far. There was a well-dressed orchestra in the back as well, no doubt muggles under the Imperius Curse...

An extensive marble staircase’s railings were adorned by wine-stained roses, the entire room corresponding with its dark theme. Lia felt her gut twist as all eyes came to them at the top of the stairs-- they were watching her _every_ move. Her false identity was hounding her more than ever as it hindered her rational thoughts.

Lia’s breath hitched in her throat as he took a step forward, ushering her with him. Magnolia wasn’t afraid of anything, but the complete silence that resounded through the room was enough to make her lose her head entirely.

_Was this normal?_

_‘Breathe_ ,’ Draco’s voice echoed to her. _‘If you aren’t focused, they will hear your thoughts too.._.’

Magnolia snapped out of her own personal bubble of dread, cementing her sentiments behind walls of Occlumency.

They kept her gaze ahead, unacknowledging to the silent crowd. Witches and Wizards of all ages were present, all of them either a Death Eater, a family member of one, or another attempting to offer their soul to the malignant and _unpredictable_ ink. They seemed to be in awe, shock, and terror as the two sauntered down, Lia’s heels clicking against the lucid chalcedony steps.

It was expected that his Aunt reel in the most massive crowd for today, so Draco wasn’t taken aback by the _people_. Rather, the lack of one _special_ guest.

_Lord Voldemort was nowhere to be seen._

The entire room shook as a cloud of blackness shot to the top of the stairs, materializing in none other than Bellatrix herself.

“ _Maestro_ ,” Narcissa appeared from the crowd, making all heads turn back to her, “You may begin.”

Life was breathed into the room with a single nod as the couple became surrounded with joyous cackles and the occasional petty claps. There were applauds of admiration and praises of their skill on everyone’s lips. It was almost overwhelming as Lia gave a _proud_ smile to the crowd, Draco doing the same as a glass of champagne was placed into both their hands.

“To my nephew, _Draco_ ,” Bellatrix bellowed from the top of the stairs, her walk lazy and uncaring as she raised her glass with a wretched smile, “and to my apprentice, _Maggot_...” A heavy chuckle came from the crowd as Lia gave a forced smile. “You’ve succeeded in the murder of the great Albus Dumbledore. You’ve made us all so _proud_... ”

All their glasses came up as they cheered, Lia staining the rim with red lipstick.

‘ _Don’t forget to smile, darling,_ ’ Draco reminded her, his face not exhibiting the same apprehension his tone did, ‘ _The Daily Prophet is waiting to capture the perfect moment..._ ’

Lia’s heart nearly stopped as she showcased her teeth, her cheekbones rising as she tried her best to smile with her eyes as well. This public charade was unexpected. She anticipated more _grueling_ and possibly a fountain of blood, but this _gala_ was just a high-class ‘get together.’ It almost made Death Eaters seem like normal people.

The crowd erupted in joyous cheers that contrasted with the elegy played in the background. They toasted to the two, Draco and Lia looking around the room with gratitude.

A camera flashed from the corner of the ballroom, Lia trying to ignore it as she flinched at the sound.

Everything was _terrifying._

“Seymour,” Draco shot over the crowd, “I’d like to give you and my mother the honor of the first dance...”

Seymour looked out to him, grateful that his fiancee’s son had so publicly extended an olive branch. He only hoped that this melody of sincerity would perform itself long after tonight. “Thank you, Draco.” He announced.

The man emerged from next to his son, who had stayed behind Narcissa for most of the evening. Theo and Blaise had been utterly entranced by the sight of her belly the entire day and had decided to proclaim themselves as her own personal bodyguards. Lucky for her, she had a fiance who was willing to take their place.

The notion that Blaise was the older brother the unborn child _deserved_ was crystalline in Draco’s mind.

So the two let Narcissa and Seymour go to the middle of the floor, the crowd scattering to the perimeter of the room. Several other couples joined them, the entire room bursting with the wealthy socialites that had been invited.

‘ _Are you alright, Draco?_ ’ Lia felt him stiffen beside her as well-noted death eaters began to approach the two of them.

He didn’t have a chance to answer as he was bombarded with the commentary of the other death eaters, Lia clinging to his side. It was as if she was _useless_ next to him.

But she refused to be alone.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Yaxley approached him.

"See? Not every Malfoy is a coward," another said.

Dolohov reached to shake his hand, Lia releasing him from her iron grip. "You've restored honor to your family's name."

She had been pushed to the side, discarded, and not congratulated for any of the efforts she had also put into their assassination attempt. It was a _grand_ thing not to be praised for murder.

But every compliment thrown in Draco’s direction was really a _reminder_ of the monster he had become. His smile was still there, of course.

And it was only clear to her that he was terribly hurt.

This was everything Draco had strived for. Not the flattery, nor the vast amount of plaudits… It was the _respect_ from everyone in the room that he was more than what his father ever could be. It was the _respect_ that guaranteed their safety.

That reverence would shield them from the storm… And Lia didn’t know whether or not to be grateful for it.

‘ _Magnolia,_ ’ he demanded once he realized that she no longer was at his arm, ‘ _your hand, darling. Give it._ ’

She wedged her way back to his side, careful not to be shoved by any of the vicious men that seemed to be drooling in Draco’s direction.

‘ _I’m here,_ ’ she reminded him, loosely intertwining their fingers.

She wasn’t with him for five seconds before they were torn apart once again.

“Out of the way!” Rita Skeeter emerged, wading through the sea of people whose clothes contrasted heavily from hers, “I have my new _champions_ to write about… I’ll borrow Lia Morningstar, yeah?”

She strayed further and further from Draco, her gloved hands feeling immediately empty.

Her wrist had been pulled through the crowd as a growl emerged from Draco’s lips. “ _Skeeter_!” he seethed, pausing any and all conversations he had previously held. “She doesn’t leave my side without my permission. Do you understand?”

It was only then when Lia realized that misogyny would be her savior in this house.

She torpidly tore her hand away from Rita, feeling violated by the woman who had caught a photograph of her and Cedric kissing during her fourth year.

“My apologies, _sir_ ,” spite laced her words as she cocked her head to the side. “Just thought I’d give the lady a chance to speak for herself...”

Draco’s eyes flickered to Lia for a moment as the men began to speak amongst themselves, Lia growing embarrassed by the sound of it. She didn’t mind the boys at Hogwarts and their trivial gossips, but being the topic of conversation to those savage and menacing death eaters was a step too far.

She had killed one of their closest friends. It was no wonder why they didn’t want her.

It was also no doubt why they were aching to be noticed by Draco: they were looking for a spot to fill.

The blonde could not wait any longer for a response from her. He reverberated, ‘ _You don’t have to speak to anyone tonight if you wish not to. I will come with--_ ’

‘ _I can do it, Draco_ ,’ she swallowed, their direct eye contact unbreaking as she nodded her head, ‘ _keeping up appearances, yes?_ ’

He looked around the room. His aunt was at the top of the stairs, overlooking the crowd as if she were a vulture stalking for her next kill. Theo and Blaise had taken a liking to the concessions as they kept a watchful eye on his mother.

Magnolia was safe here.

His gaze was unsure as the worry disappeared from the divot of his brows. “Very well, Skeeter,” Draco nodded, taking a step back into the circle of men, “She’s yours.”

A sigh escaped Lia’s lips. While Draco seemed to have been cornered by every one of his father’s old accomplices, the girl had been whisked away into a corner.

“So,” Rita started, taking up the right corner of the ballroom for her exclusive interview, “the tragic story of you and Harry Potter… let’s start with that, shall we?”

Her throat ran dry. She needed to provide a convincing explanation. One that couldn’t be questioned or doubted by the public or the Order themselves.

Her pulse seemed to be erratic in her own pounding head as Rita waited for a response.

“Harry Potter was never my friend,” she breathed out, “I was assigned to be a spy for him at a young age under Severus Snape’s command. He _guided_ me--”

“And… have you seen your old Professor _tonight_ , by any chance?” Rita interjected.

Lia’s eyes wandered around the room, back to Draco, who had his arms crossed over his chest as he nodded in agreement to something Dolohov had said.

“No,” Lia sighed, “I haven’t seen him tonight. I’m not sure if he’s coming.”

“You were saying about Mr. Potter?” she backtracked.

Harry was right; she was a _terrible_ interviewer.

“Our relationship was of mere convenience. It was my job. My family had been in the Dark Lord’s plans for years… I saw it only fit to carry on their work,” she sighed. “Everyone here knows who the Morningstar’s are. My family’s legacy must be protected...”

“A family gal..” she smiled to her moving quill. “I love it. Now, you moved from _Diggory_ to the token ‘bad boy’... so how does it feel? Knowing that you’ve got all the money and--”

“I’m not with Draco for the _money_ ,” Lia stated, “My family left me with _plenty_ if you forgot...”

The woman’s sly tongue clicked on the roof of her mouth, “If you’re not going to answer truthfully, I can get other things out of you. For example, how _did_ you end up killing Lucius Malfoy? Rumors are flying everywhere since--”

“Do not ask me about him.”

“You can tell me these things, sweetcheeks,” she grinned, her quill in the air as Lia looked around for a flash of blonde hair, “For us _girlfriends--_ ”

Bellatrix had apparated from the top of the stairs, coming to the girl’s side in an instant. “Ah, Maggot,” she swooped in next to her, eyeing Rita up and down with a crazed stare, “And who might _you_ be?” The witch stood near Magnolia, placing a hand on her arm to put this interrogation to a halt.

It was the most bittersweet thing to find comfort in the madwoman, but it was the highest honor to be loved by her.

The journalist fixed her skirt with an insulted twitch of her nose. Skeeter offered her hand with a cocky tone, “Rita Skeeter. I’m with the Daily Prophet--”

“ _Flattered_ ,” Bellatrix cocked her head to the side. “Now run along before I decide to break that little quill of yours in half.”

“Draco Malfoy--”

“My _nephew_ , if I must remind you,” Bella was appalled at Rita’s utter lack of fear when she spoke. “Now _go_.”

The woman scurried away in an instant.

“Are unforgivable curses allowed during galas?” Lia asked Bellatrix, her facade growing onto her skin like a wine she couldn’t be rid of. “I don’t believe you’ve covered the etiquette of it all with me...”

“Maggot, I didn’t teach you to tolerate the likes of _her_ , now, did I?” Bellatrix snatched the glass of champagne Lia was holding in her hand, greedily swallowing it as if it were a shot.

Besides being next to Draco, this was most likely the safest place for her in this lion’s den: next to Bellatrix.

Or perhaps it was the most dangerous. She couldn’t tell.

Their conversation continued as Lia eyed Draco dancing with someone in the middle of the room.

Before she could hurl into a brick wall of assumptions and jealousy, she saw the contrasting hair with a noticeable baby bump. They were dancing, a smile on Narcissa’s face as her eldest son held her.

“I wanted to apologize for this morning...” Draco muttered into her ear, a gentle arm on her shoulder blade as he rocked with her back and forth. “I just- I _need_ to be sure Seymour can protect you… The life we live is not appropriate to raise a child in.”

Narcissa took a look at him, studying what a fine man she had raised. She was proud of who he had become, considering the strife and the circumstance of his upbringing. Though he wasn’t so visibly tormented, she knew he was adjusting to adulthood.

She just didn’t expect his grown life to contain so much worry for her. It made her more-than content to know that love occupied the chambers of his heart. Narcissa could already see how far he would go to defend that love.

There was always a chance that she misread it, but she prayed for the best.

“As long as I am with _child,_ I am the safest I can be...” Narcissa grinned, looking up at Draco with a protruding shine in her eyes. “Your _sister_ will be-”

“It’s a girl?” Draco froze, his face suddenly dropping. “...You never mentioned in your letters the gender of the baby.”

“Oh dear,” Narcissa giggled, her eyes widening as she realized what she let slip, “it was supposed to be a surprise! Seymour and I wanted to keep it a secret until she arrived.”

It had been so long since he had seen his mother so gleeful. He almost forgot what it looked like to see her smile with her teeth, the crinkles beside her eyes flaunting her wisdom. He minded his footing as he led the waltz, glancing up to Lia ever so quickly. He knew she would faint at the news.

As for Draco, he remained unable to process it within an eight count.

“I won’t tell Theo,” he let out as he spun his mother around slowly, “or _Blaise_. I know how those two love to gossip...”

The mother and son continued their antics, kept it between the two of them as Lia observed from the edge of the room.

“What is the purpose behind tonight, Bellatrix?” she pried, “I doubt you threw a whole gala just to celebrate our return...” Her stare never left Draco as he waltzed around the middle of the room with a hint of a smile on his face. He met Lia’s eyes for a split second, knowing she was in ‘good’ hands next to his aunt. “ _Besides_ , you clearly weren’t doing it for publicity’s sake.”

“You’ve gotten _demanding_ , my sweet,” Bella grinned, Lia’s composure still statue-like. “I want to know who’s loyal to the Dark Lord… God knows the during the last wizarding war, there have been a few moles. I’m suspecting a few.”

Lia’s worry was being _wrung_ out of her. The only problem was that this social event was dipping into a never-ending stream of dismay and apprehension, unable ever to allow her to _dry_. The constant revelations made her gut _wrench_.

If news were to leak of her association with Hermione, she would be _dead_. Fortunately for Lia, she hadn’t had any correspondence from the Order.

“I’m sure you’ll find the traitors, Bella,” Lia tried to smile. “Let me know if I can be of assistance, _yes--_?”

Bellatrix stopped her, taking a hand over hers with a pulse-threatening squeeze. Her lips fell as her eyes drifted to every part of the room. She seemed to be looking for a tiny bug in the air, or perhaps she was trying to find a distinct sound in the loud room. It was an amplified version of her usual glint of madness.

Either way, Magnolia knew something was wrong as she eyed her mentor.

“Is everything alright?” Lia whispered, overlapping their hands as her head turned to Draco for help. “Are you feeling well?”

He was one of the tallest people in the room. She assumed he would have still been beside Narcissa, but Seymour had filled that position in his recent absence. It was only seconds before she caught the sight of the back of his head.

Draco was _leaving_ the ballroom...

“The Dark Lord is here…” The statement in itself pilfered the air as it seeped out of Bellatrix’s mouth. “Do you feel it?”

“He’s _what_?”

Before Lia could ask any more questions, Bellatrix dematerialized from her grasp, turning into a black cloud of smoke and disappearing. No one else seemed to mind it. The audience turned their heads and went back to the party.

Lia’s feet had carried her halfway across the dance floor as a growl came from behind her.

Everything was too fast-paced.

“Care for a dance?” Greyback rested a hand onto her waist as Lia watched the front doors open and close for Draco.

‘ _Draco.._.’ she tried to call out, but he was out of sight. Her magic could only go so far. ‘ _Draco, where are you going?_ ’

Her words rang out into what seemed to be an empty space when she received no response.

“I'd rather not,” she turned to Greyback, a small courtesy accompanying her rejection. “I have somewhere to--”

“I’m not asking.”

The reality she had to face was something out of a hellish nightmare as he took her by the wrist, spinning her into the circle which other couples were dancing in.

There was an odor that _clung_ to the air she breathed. He was so close to her-- his fangs were _bared_ as he let out rough exhales. It was only as his calloused and clammy hands came to her waist that Lia realized she had tread too far from the safety of Draco’s territory.

It was difficult not to be so dependent on him for a sense of security when she had been abandoned in a room _swimming_ with piranhas. It was even more unfortunate that Lia found herself face-to-face with a Great White Shark.

“I assume you know what Bellatrix is up to?” Greyback snarled into her ear. “She hasn’t told any of us, yet she seems to have told you...”

Lia’s mark was on fire. It was _scorching_ her forearm, but she couldn’t focus on such inconsequential habits when all she could think about was where the young Malfoy had gone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lia’s eyes came to the gold-marred floor as she answered him, trying to keep as low of a profile as possible.

The audience was no doubt watching her every move; she only hoped that Narcissa or Seymour or Theo or Blaise or any fucking person that gave a damn about her was willing to save her once again.

It was too daunting to step out of line here. She did not have to upper hand as she was _exactly_ the traitor Bella had been searching for.

“I don’t believe you,” the werewolf growled, envy lacing his slurred speech. “You’re lucky she likes you otherwise, I’d have your _heart_ in my--”

“I’ll take her from here, Greyback,” Blaise Zabini intervened, coming to her rescue as she gladly let go of the large monster’s hands. “I believe she owes a dance to one of her closest friends...”

“I’d love to, Blaise,” Lia gratefully took his hand, not acknowledging the monster that was forced to suppress his raging appetite for her tonight. “Thank you for your time, _Fenrir_.”

If his first name was going to provoke him, she was willing to take that chance. Her coffee-colored eyes shot him a raging glare as she clenched her jaw, allowing Blaise to take the reins.

~

“Is she alright?” Narcissa whispered to Seymour. They had been watching her dance with Greyback for several minutes before Blaise had the opportunity to interject. “Lia shouldn’t be here. She’s the _youngest_ one--”

“Blaise is much better company than his mother, I assure you,” Seymour chuckled as he looked over her shoulder to see Lia’s face relax. “Did Draco tell you where he was going?”

That seemed to be the question of tonight.

“No,” she swallowed. “No, he disappeared when Bella did...”

~

“I don’t think I have to remind you the last time you tried to dance with me, Blaise...” Lia tilted her head to the side as he hoisted her up into the air. “Draco wasn’t too happy.”

Slughorn’s Christmas party was unforgettable for either of them. It was the same night she found out Draco bore the dark mark.

“Don’t worry, I have _specific_ orders to keep an eye on you tonight,” he leaned closer into her ear with a chuckle, “Malfoy makes plans to keep you safe even if he’s not around.”

What the fuck was Draco thinking?

“He _planned_ this?” she spat.

He ignored her, “I believe I’ve been _promoted_. Nott is watching Narcissa. I get _you_. And trust me, I’d pick a hormonal raging woman over your _cranky ass_ any day--”

“Hey!” she scolded, her brows masking a smile. “I’ve gotten much better at control. You know that. At this point, I believe it’s Draco we should all be worried about...”

Though Blaise was confident in the young witch’s capabilities of restraint, he knew how easily it could be for her to snap. One wrong move tonight, and Draco would not be the one to grow rabid. Lia was too consumed in his well-being to notice her own.

“Malfoy will be out soon,” Blaise told her, trying to keep their conversation as intimate as possible. “He’s dealing with-- _business_...”

Magnolia twirled, “He couldn’t ‘deal’ with it inside? Why did he have to--”

_She was so fucking stubborn._

“He’s in _Lucius’ study_ , Lia,” Blaise assured her, guiding their steps to the opposite direction of the exit. “It’s best for you not to interfere, yeah?”

Magnolia knew she didn’t have time to protest as she pulled away from Blaise, the short fuse she had about to be lit. She didn’t care much for Blaise or Theo coming to stop her from following Draco. What could they possibly do?

“Lia-- _holy fuck_. Lia, come back,” he said through a harsh whisper, following the girl at the heel. “Damn it.”

As she moved past several people, nodding courteously every so often at their rare congratulations, she couldn’t ignore the intensity of the mark.

It was the initial betrayal that he hadn’t spoken to her a single _word_ about his plans for tonight mixed with the fact that he hadn’t attempted to use legilimency either. How the fuck were they supposed to be a team when he’d go off like this?

“Oi, Maggie,” Theo caught her wrist with a smile as she reached for the door handle. “People are watching.”

Lia didn’t need to turn around to feel eyes drilling into the back of her head. She was one of the guests of honor. How could she be so _shallow_ as to leave her own party?

“Draco is in Lucius’ study,” she kindly tore her hand away as she studied their reactions, “but you already knew that, _didn’t you_?”

The boys appeared relaxed, their demeanors not complementing their words as they spit out their warnings. “You can’t go,” Blaise squeezed himself between her and the doors. “It’s not _safe--_ ”

“That’s exactly _why_ I need to go,” she took a hand to Blaise’s chest, smiling up at him with pleading eyes as a maid passed by with a tray of drinks. “You can’t tell me you aren’t the least bit curious?”

She felt Blaise shift, Theo gently prying her palm off of his friend’s suit jacket. “Don’t cause a scene, love…”

“If it’s so _dangerous,_ then why don’t you two _help--_ ”

A boisterous cackle came through the door; only the three of them who stood so close were able to hear. It was explicit that it belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lia pushed Theo out of the way, using wandless magic and bursting the doors open herself. Fuck what the guests thought...

Something bad was happening… she could feel the _scorching_ of the ink telling her so. It was no longer her being irritated by the amount of ‘babying’ she’d undergone with Theo and Blaise these past months. Instead, it was replaced by a brewing impulse to find her lover.

There lay the lifeless hallway Lia had been aching to see. She only got a glimpse of it as Theo pulled her by the waist, trying to pull her back. “Maggie, Draco told us that--”

“Ah, Nott, _Zabini_ ,” Bellatrix emerged from the door on the left-hand side of the dismal corridor, “Help clean the mess, will you?”

Theo’s grip on Lia was instantly relieved as he exchanged a glance to Blaise. The two of them exchanged a final look before coming to a noxious agreement. Each of them was being pestered by others in the household to work for the Dark Lord as well.

So naturally, if Bellatrix said something, they’d do it. She was his right hand, after all.

“Stay here. Would you, Lia?” Blaise sighed as they made their way to Lucius’ study, disappearing in the doorframe.

“What happened?” Magnolia came to a light jog in heels in front of her teacher. “I heard you… and I know that sound never ends in something pleasant.”

The witch was positively grinning from ear to ear as she took the tip of her crooked wand and dragged it down the softness of Lia’s cheek. For a moment, her heart sunk to the pit of her chest.

“You know, Maggot,” she whispered. “For a split second, I thought you were the one to betray us… but you were merely a _pawn_. I believe I know you better than that, _mhm_?”

There was a rustle of immoral murmurs that rasped in the wind as Lia thought she had been caught.

“I’d never,” she swallowed. “You say I’m a ‘pawn’… I’m not sure what you mean--”

“You didn’t know, my sweet,” she nodded, her face dropping from its smile and into a line. It was always so much more dangerous when Bella wasn’t smiling or frowning. She never knew what was running through her crazed head when her lips fell into a _line_. “You’ll see later tonight… He’ll be put up for a show, yes?”

She needed to find Draco. She needed to tell him of his Aunt’s suspicions and--

“Magnolia,” Draco stepped out into the hall, fixing the cuff of his sleeve as he rolled it up to his forearms. “You’ll have to excuse Magnolia, Aunt Bella… I will explain to her the circumstances of tonight.”

Bellatrix gave him a nod as she apparated out. Her work was seemingly done for tonight. The sound of the music from the ballroom had faded once Lia laid her eyes on Draco.

“Why did you go to Lucius’ study? You-- You _hate_ it there.” Lia could hardly eye the door as the sound friction came across the polished floors. “Blaise… Theo… what is that?”

A body had been wrapped up, covered in a white cloth. The head and the feet were each taken by one of the boys, their expressions from earlier that evening had been swallowed by the death that lingered in the corridor.

_Had Draco killed another?_

~

A quartet had emerged from the eight performers, leaving four of them to take a break and saunter off the stage. Draco hadn’t let Lia linger in the hallway any longer; he had ushered her out by the wrist as she tried to protest.

Lia was dumbfounded by the number of secrets that every party had withheld. Left and right, she was greeted with a tidal wave of questions. The entire night, anytime she tried to find answers, she had ended up washed ashore by one of her ‘protectors.’

“Draco, who was that?” she panicked as they faced the room full of people once again. “Was it you? Draco, it’s been one day since Dumbledore and--”

‘ _Quiet_ , _Magnolia_ ,’ his jaw clenched. ‘ _I only need you to say one word tonight._ ’

She flashed a smile to the crowd as they happily made their way through the dance floor. ‘ _Just because you tell everyone I can’t do what I please doesn’t mean I can’t actually--_ ’

"Do as I say," Draco muttered into her ear as he masked it with a kiss onto the side of her head. " _Follow my lead_." His words were muffled into her hair, the demand spoke through a growl.

_She would scold him later._

“I’d like to thank you all for coming,” Draco’s voice became significantly louder as he commanded the attention of the room. Lia froze, confused as to why he would draw any more attention to them than needed. “It is an _honor_ indeed.”

The famed Baroque music came to adagio; Bach’s sentiments flew through the air in the minor key-- commiseration meeting her own.

It only took a few seconds for Lia to comprehend what he was doing as she squeezed his large bicep and gazed up to him, suddenly aware of the photographer that was making its way through the parted crowd. She kept her focus on Draco, clinging to him for support.

His gaze was straight ahead, making eye contact with every corner of the room as the camera flashed in their faces.

“Dumbledore is dead,” he proclaimed, arrogance lacing his words as he shrugged off Lia's arm and brought his around her waist.

She let her side press up against him as she tried to preserve the glint in her eyes. His grip was cold, and his hands were _still_ shaking. He held onto _her_ as a crutch now.

“Dumbledore is dead. Ophelia and Arazmus Morningstar’s deaths are _avenged_ by their daughter. I know how close some of you were to them, and as much as I would love the _honor_ of taking the glory for myself… I must assure you all that Magnolia Morningstar has truly lived up to her family’s name… She is not just my ‘lady.’” His tone referred to earlier this night when they were announced.

Draco’s protests to their lack of feminism weren’t enough to break a genuine smile on Lia’s face. But she kept displaying her teeth, showcasing her gratitude.

Narcissa and Seymour were in the back of the crowd, whispering in each other’s ears. They hadn’t the faintest clue on what Draco was planning to do.

“She has proven herself to be a more-than-worthy _ally_ when given the daunting task of Albus Dumbledore. I couldn’t imagine anyone else beside me,” he chuckled, taking her hand to guide her a couple of steps higher of the grand staircase.

Lia caught on with his antics, smiling specifically to the right side of the room where the cameras would be.

This publicity stunt was getting out of hand. He had just _killed_ someone, and yet he had the audacity to grant her so much praise to their audience.

It was almost sickening.

“She is _more_ than my lady. She is my _heart_. She is my greatest joy and greatest weakness...” Draco’s grip faltered around her waist as he reached into his pockets.

His proclamation could go _horribly_ wrong.

If he were to make an enemy, Magnolia would be the first and immediate target. However, Draco was smarter than that. He would play his cards right, making her the most favored and well-protected girl in the room.

Or perhaps the very opposite.

But her lover was willing to make that gamble.

“With that being said, I am overjoyed to have the privilege to ask her to be by my side for as long as we may live.” Draco took a step down, getting on one knee as every other hopeless romantic cliche did. “I wish to have you more than just to work beside… I wish to have all of you.”

The crowd gasped. Lia was a statue.

And though they were in front of well over a hundred people, Lia’s reaction to his sentiments remained as genuine as if they were alone.

Her throat ran dry as her voice came out as a whisper. “ _Draco_ , what are you--”

“My Magnolia,” he hushed her before she could protest, “will you do me the _honor_ of becoming my wife?” 


	64. sixty four- getaway car

**_A/N- put like angsty billie ellish music on maybe. that type beat._ **

**_also i love u i promise the ASP rewrite will be up soon i just love boundless so much._ **

~

Any fairy tale dreams of how she would have been proposed to were crushed by the sickly dulcet poison that dripped off his tongue.

‘My Magnolia… will you do me the _honor_ of becoming my wife?’

It was the most bittersweet sound in the world.

He had made the promise of marriage one day, yet she knew they would have several more years ahead of them before that fantasy would be brought to life.

After hearing his sentiments, Magnolia could not contain her anger as she took advantage of legilimency once again. ‘ _How could you take this from us? In front of everyone here--_ ’

Draco read her expression, her vexation with him manifesting itself within the curve of her brows. He didn’t have time to explain to her what had happened.

He killed the time of her response by reaching for her hand protected by an expensive white cloth. By proceeding to take the tips on each fingertip and tug it down ever so gently, he watched her breath hitch with surprise to his rather promiscuous behavior.

But it wasn’t until his lips parted and he took the loose fabric in between his teeth did the reaction from the audience come. Draco had peeled the material off with a hunger in his eyes.

Some of the ladies looked like they were about to faint.

As for Magnolia, she could feel the cold air osculate her now exposed forearm-- the same one that her dark mark laid upon-- as she came at a loss of words.

“ _Make it believable darling,_ ” his echos were sharp, “ _we only have one shot at this..._ ”

Her glare was whetted as lightning, she did not fully ratiocinate his motives, but she forced herself to have faith in whatever was spiraling behind those grey eyes of his.

‘ _They are watching,_ ’ he reminded her, ‘ _So say yes and kiss me_.’

There was no ring present. It was clear he had not planned this till now.

All the audience saw was the Malfoy crest that was already planted onto her finger. It was the promise ring he’d given her earlier this year.

She put on her best smile as she took her hand in hers, pulling him up so that they were at the same height even with the stairs that she was upon. “Yes. I’d-- I’d _love_ to...”

The audience erupted in cheers as her hand came to the side of his face, kissing him modestly. She resented that the intimacy of their first touch since the killing was polluted by the people's eyes.

After all, Draco had been avoiding her touch the entire day prior to this.

He separated their lips as he smiled out to the crowd. His mother’s mouth sat agape as she realized she and Seymour were not the only engaged couple in the room.

Zora Zabini stood in shock next to Calypso Crabbe and Gwendolyn Goyle at the very edge of the room. Lia prayed that they wouldn’t detect the trouble in paradise that she had tried so hard to disguise.

This was all so abrupt.

Too bad Blaise and Theo were not here to see it… Where _did_ they run off to after handling the dead body?

“We have it planned for December,” Draco announced proudly. “A _December_ wedding.” Lia stiffened beside him. After this, he would owe her a more than a _lengthy_ explanation. “In the meantime, expect an heir to the Malfoy fortune...”

Absolutely not.

Draco _hated_ the thought of children. He had told her this himself.

Lia began to haul him down the stairs before he could say anything else, ‘ _You’re out of your damn mind if you think I’ll produce a child._ ’

‘ _I’m well aware--_ ’

“Now _this_!” Rita Skeeter was pushing the wrong buttons tonight. “This is a _story_! I can see the headlines now… ‘ _Assassins to Admirers--_ ”

Magnolia had just been proposed to. However, she was running out of patience as she slipped her hand into Draco's pocket, reaching for his wand. The man didn’t protest as he kept a firm grip around her waist.

It was her turn to appear fierce in front of the crowd.

“ _Langlock_.” Lia did not take any time to hide her fury, assuring that neither she nor Draco would be asked further questions. “I want her escorted out.” A few men lower in the Dark Lord’s ranks came from the sides of the staircase. “ _Now_.”

Her spell was invigorated with disdain as she decided she’d been pushed around one too many times in one evening. This was Lia’s first and last display of dominance for the night.

Rita struggled within the grasp of two men, her cameraman taking a final shot at the cutthroat, untamed couple.

“What did I tell you all?” Draco amused the crowd to alleviate the tension. “She is more than just my lady...”

They laughed at his statement, Lia forcing herself to do so as well.

“I think the party can continue without us then,” Lia ran a hand through her lover’s ice-blonde locks, returning his wand with her other gloved hand. Her words were drowning in the river of savage subtext. “We have some _business_ to attend to… mhm?”

~

Magnolia did not know what she had done wrong to deserve the life she had.

The status of their relationship could not be taken back after so many had witnessed it. Draco had made their relationship the business of every dark witch and wizard in that room, ensuring that it was not a work of fiction that spewed from gossip.

Whatever they saw had to be the truth.

Now, Lia had followed Draco into the garage of Malfoy Manor, where they were surrounded by untouched, expensive cars. She did not need to ask why they had it.

“Take it back, Draco,” her eyes came down to the Malfoy ring. “Take the _fucking_ proposal back.”

Draco remained silent as he made his way to the end of the massive space, licks of flames from torches lighting expensive cars.

He didn’t meet her eyes once, but it was not out of shame. He had no desire to be sorry for what he had done. He would do it all over again if he had to.

“Please, Draco, just take it back. Say this was a _joke_ because I can’t--” her voice cracked as the mark began to scream at her, tears coming into her eyes. “ _We_ can’t do this.”

He had sabotaged their relationship. He had ruined everything...

The flashes of violence she carried with her began to seep through her skin on her forearm. No doubt, Draco felt the same way.

She knew the cure to this fire. She knew how to _smother_ the burn.

But she refused to kill since Lucius's death, and she was not so inclined to divulge into that cycle of darkness anymore. Unfortunately for her lover, it seemed as if he already did.

‘ _If you don’t get a hold of your emotions, Magnolia, they will hear everything you have to say--_ ’

“I don’t care anymore!” she yelled, Draco coming from his side of the car to hers as she raised her voice. “How _could_ you?”

She couldn’t marry him like this.

The thought of it was making her sick.

The way they smiled at each other only minutes before, the way she was forced to sell her life away in front of those _barbarians_... it was as if the devil had manufactured their own personal hell.

Still, she studied her word choice carefully. All the evidence led to him killing someone, yet she could not bring herself to say it. After all, Draco was inches away from the edge. “Someone _died_ tonight, and you didn’t bat an _eye--_ ”

“They can hear us,” he scowled, his attempt to hush her pathetic in her eyes. “It’s not safe.”

“What happened to us ‘working together?” she continued. “What about that _partnership_ you were talking about in there? Because it’s clearly not with me.”

“Get in the car, Magnolia,” he came from around the vehicle.

“One day you wanna pull out when we’re fucking, then the other you’re telling everyone I’m gonna spit out babies for you?” Lia heaved, Draco taking the initiative to open the passenger’s side for her. “You're an _asshole_ about Narcissa’s baby, and now you promise everyone a kid of your own? Absolutely not.”

“Get in the _fucking_ car.”

Draco was lucky she could control herself.

“ _No_.”

“Damn it, Magnolia! Get in the car before I toss you in the bloody trunk.” Soon after, he had a hold of her wrist, gently ushering her down into the passenger seat of a matte black convertible.

It was dubious as to how those hands could be so loving yet so _dangerous_ at the same time.

“Don’t touch me,” she gritted, snatching the seat belt from his hands and adjusting it over her chest. “I’ve had _plenty_ of your help tonight.”

His tall, broad frame towered over her, staring in disbelief as he slammed the door shut.

 _Petty bitch_.

His hand found its way back to her cheek, the benign feel of her skin enough to soothe the irritation that had crawled upon his flesh by her attitude.

“Save the attitude for later,” his jaw clenched as brushed a stray bit of hair from her face that had grown warm with waves of pique, “yeah?”

It was a shame his patience would never wear with her.

He was beside her instantly, the engine roaring to life as he meddled with the gears. His foot pressed on the gas, Lia’s breath being caught at her throat as the entire car jerked forward.

Draco got the hang of it seconds later, his arm coming behind her seat as he glanced back, careful not to hit any cars on the way out.

_She didn’t know he could drive._

He pulled his arm away from where it rested behind her as his face etched itself a scowl. Shadows of the dimly lit garage were quickly rid off their faces as they made their escape.

“Where are you taking us?” she let out, the summer’s night warm blowing on her face.

Draco did not have time to comfort or answer her as he swerved around in the dark, the headlights illuminating the blackness in front of them. He was a statue.

Magnolia was panicked. It was a kind of impending doom that the earth had bestowed upon her. The earth herself had begun to whirl on the tip of God’s fingertip, an endless pattern of dismay flung across the sky with each revolution. This was new to her. She hadn't felt all these emotions in one night in so long. She hadn't felt so _human_.

Draco was speeding down the driveway of the Manor, something she didn’t know they had. She must’ve been naive to think that there would be fucking _horse-drawn carriages_ to transport themselves…

Her head was immediately turned to the back, the wind ruining her hair as she turned to look at the Manor. There was an audience gathering in the front, coming out in a mob as they had left.

“Don’t look, darling.”

Lia’s throat ran dry as Voldemort’s mark was shot into the sky. “Draco, they… they have the..”

She couldn’t be fucking _sensitive_. Not after everything they had been through.

“Turn around, Magnolia...” Draco sneered, shifting gears as he traveled faster. “I mean it.” He adjusted his rearview mirror, taking his attention to the sight that contrasted against the lighting that lit the cloudy and skull-stained sky.

Every second she ignored his commands to look away; she was only setting herself up for more heartbreak. Now that she had reverted back into a principled version of herself, her conscience returned to her. Two months ago, if she witnessed what she did at the moment, she would not give a damn.

However, it was Draco’s turn to be numb-- to taste _death_ in all her glory.

The Dark Lord had given him a ‘gift’ tonight. A gift he would pay the highest price for. A gift that money could not buy. Through Voldemort’s generosity, Draco no longer had the weight of his transgressions burdening his shoulders at every given moment. He was free of it.

But it didn’t make him boundless.

The only thing he had the strength to care about was safeguarding his lover’s heart. So he pressed on the gas even harder, knowing she was too stubborn to listen.

“What are they doing?” Lia mewled under the roaring of the engine. “Draco, we need to go back! _Look_ , they--”

“I’m aware, my love,” he clenched his jaw, “so do me a favor and just _turn around_.”

Her eyes were practically glued to the large estate as she watched a large figure get higher and higher onto a makeshift pole. It wasn’t until the body was turned around that she saw the face clung to it.

They had hung Snape’s body up for everyone to see.

~

They had been driving for an hour, going slower so that the wind wasn’t whistling in their ears and making room for a conversation that hadn’t emerged. It was an hour to cool down—an hour to process everything that just happened.

Magnolia did not wield the strength to speak. She wept quietly for that hour in the passenger’s seat behind a roaring engine. Draco didn’t mean to make her cry.

Both of them had forgotten how _easy_ it was for tears to flow. In times like these, it was as simple as breathing.

“They threatened you tonight, Magnolia,” Draco let out a heavy breath, vexation derailing his ability to comfort her. “The Dark Lord was in the same fucking _room_ as me, and he questioned your loyalty…” Lia let out a sniffle, her teary eyes looking at the road graced by the headlights. “Do you understand why I had to do what I did?”

No. She didn’t.

She didn’t understand what announcing the possible Malfoy heir, and their engagement had to do with anything. All she could see was Theo and Blaise dragging a corpse out and knowing that it belonged to her Professor.

“If you are able to remember the lies you told Bellatrix when you came to the Manor,” Draco licked his lips. “You’d know that you were under the training of Severus Snape...”

Lia had forgotten those details. She had lied so much she seemed to be forgetting who she really was.

Draco didn’t have to do this. He didn’t have to carry the weight of both their safety. But it’s all he wanted to do. It’s all he had the _strength_ to focus on.

He couldn’t think about anything else without inducing the burn of the mark and the rasps of the urge to destroy fluttering into his ear... It was a saccharine and virulent tune that had the power to turn him savage. He couldn’t give in to the impulse that came with his first kill.

He thought the impulse would have left him by now, but it seems as if the Dark Lord had lied.

“I can’t help you control yourself if you keep all these _secrets_ from me,” she said through her teeth.

“Our stunt could be the very thing that keeps you alive or _dead_ , Magnolia. These aren’t secrets.”

He was digging himself a deeper grave. At the moment, Lia could care less if she lived or not. There were two options. Alive: with her entire life planned out for her or dead.

Her plight was that she didn’t know which option was better.

She swallowed, the aching of the mark returning to her, “So that’s what it is? A _stunt_? And to think I believed every word you said in front of all those people...”

“I have full intention of marrying you. You know this.” His eyes flickered to the girl who had crossed one leg over the other. “Do not question my--”

“And the _baby_?” she turned in her seat, studying his side profile with acrimonious-filled pupils. “I didn’t think you wanted a child born in the middle of a war, Draco. You and I are hardly ready to have kids.” Lia crossed her arms over her chest, “On top of that, I’m not even _pregnant_ \--”

“Magnolia, you’re not having a bloody baby,” he snapped. “If they see that we’re _trying_ for one, I highly doubt you will be the Dark Lord’s candidates to send on bloody murder missions every weekend.”

There were still many questions.

Lia’s eyes flashed to the side, “Is that why he came? To recruit you to be on those missions?”

He didn’t respond. The silence was goading. If he would fucking speak to her, maybe she could try to understand.

Draco’s hand worked their magic on the wheel, spinning it effortlessly with one hand as he reached for her thigh. His touch only angered her more.

“Stop the car,” she said through gritted teeth, stiffening under iron-clad fingers that clutched her bare leg.

He didn’t listen. If she wasn’t mistaken, he sped up. He pressed down onto the gas, his grip tightening-- using himself as a secondary seat belt. Or perhaps it was just to keep her from fussing even further.

Her mark burned.

The engine roared, breathing life into the reaction that she had stored in her throat. If only she could express how she felt through the growl of the vehicle.

“Draco, _stop the car,_ ” she yelled over the sound of the wind. “You can’t just put me on fucking _pregnancy leav_ e when you’re going to be out there by yourself--!”

The car screeched, the smell of rubber burning from friction and the seatbelt pressing up against her chest. She sat for a moment, trying to regain her breath as she grabbed his wrist, pulling his hands off of her thigh.

“There,” he spat, shifting gears and putting the car in park as Lia rid herself of the seatbelt, “I stopped the fucking car. What do you--”

“I’m _walking_ ,” she seethed, stepping out onto the grass that encompassed the methodically paved road.

As she did, her stilettos dug themselves into the ground, Lia sighing at the field that could be mistaken for turf. She kicked off the shoes, picking them up by hooking her fingers into the heel.

“Magnolia, come back inside.” The car door opened.

“Fuck off,” she muttered, the headlights striking the curls that cascaded down her back. The ends of the dress abraded the cement, her bare feet unseen as she was put in the spotlight of the car.

His hands came into fists as he traced the corners of his mouth, trying to muster up the self-restraint to not haul her back over his shoulder.

Surely, it would be too hard...

“You don’t know where we’re going,” he shut the door of the car, watching her further stray from him as she brought out her wand. “You’re being dramatic.”

_Isn’t that what he was all night?_

“I don’t care,” she said into the darkness, not acknowledging the muffled strides he took to catch up to her.

Her forbearance had eroded; she didn’t have the patience to spend any more time with him. The mark was causing her somatic pain now. It was substantial to her urges.

Tonight was conducting the worst parts of them to a crescendo. Her belligerence and hostility was a blaring trumpet, and Draco’s myriad of excuses and shameless, impulsive scheming was a rumbling timpani. Together, their song was not pleasant to the ears.

“Are you really so _offended_ that I would propose to you?” He took a hand to her wrist, their faces cast over by the shadow of the headlights. “Settle for that proposal, Morningstar... It might be the only one you’ll get.”

_What did that mean?_

She jerked her hand away, taking a step further from him. “If you really think I will settle for what you have given me, you’re _wrong--_ ”

“Do you really _hate_ me that much?” he eyed her up and down, his tongue running along the inside of his cheek as hands grabbed at the roots of his hair in defeat. “Did you not give the answer you would have wanted to? By all means, Magnolia, if you don’t want to marry me--”

_So talkative when he wanted to be…_

“Of course I want to fucking _marry_ you, Draco!” “But not like this. We’re too young. And- And you did it for _them_!” Her hands flew to the darkness that they had emerged from in the direction of the manor. “You didn’t do this for _us_...”

“You’re upset because I did what was necessary--”

“Was bringing _children_ into this ‘necessary’?” she screamed, making a noise of disgust quickly after. Her voice undoubtedly awoke the demons of the forest.

“You _won’t_ have children,” he took a hand to her waist, ushering her back to the security of his arms. “It’s about getting _time--_ ”

“No!” she pushed him away, her palms pushing against the expanse of his chest. She would not subjugate to this. If anything went wrong, they would have to give the people the future they were promised. “It’s about you promising them little blonde Malfoys, which is a promise we can’t keep,” Lia scowled. “What will we do when they start to wonder where your heir is? Draco, what will _I_ do?”

She was not willing to juggle the will of fate-- _but he was_.

“Are you _finished_?” he deflected.

That was cold.

He had given her nothing to work with other than the excuse of ‘it’s for her safety.’ It pained her that it was a valid excuse because she would have done the _exact_ same thing.

But the one thing she couldn’t put her finger on was the circumstances regarding the killing tonight. Her association with their old professor had been vindicated by a wave of Bella's hand.

Snape had died an honorable death; one Harry would most likely never hear about.

The only thing Lia could be angry about now was if Draco had given into the temptation to kill him. As much as she hoped he hadn’t, the behavior he had displayed was uncanny. She couldn’t be sure.

“I’m not going to hold you accountable for Dumbledore...” she heaved, her naked feet against the paved roads rousing a shiver up her back, “but I will not let you _kill_ anyone else. So tell me, did Snape die by your hand?”

Lia waited for his response, waiting for him to morph the silence into the philosophy behind the dead body she saw tonight. And after torturous seconds, he failed to respond.

Draco’s mouth was sewn shut.

He wanted to tell her what had happened, but he couldn’t. It was no exaggeration that he was physically unable to speak of it. He had been _cursed_ not to.

Lia found the verdict through his silence.

“Do you really have nothing to say to me? Not an apology, not an explanation at the _least--_ ”

He had silenced her by swiftly wrapping an arm around her thighs, effortless lifting her over his shoulder just as he'd arranged.

But it didn’t shut her up.

“Put me down!” she helped, a hand coming to punch at his back as her legs began to strike as well. “Draco, put me down right _fucking_ now!”

The man’s hold was resolute as he stalked back to the car, coming in front of the vehicle before she gave him a ripe kick to his stomach, his ingenious grip faltering for a split second.

She took advantage of it, coming back down to the ground and stumbling into the front of the car. The ink was screaming at her. She didn’t know if he could feel it as it overwhelmed her senses.

She couldn’t think straight.

“ _Move_ ,” she demanded, Draco regaining equanimity within the whirlwind of her shoves to his chest. “Draco, get out of my way--!”

“I will not apologize for saving you,” he clenched his jaw.

He was unable to continue with her petty antics. He hadn’t slept in days.

“I’m not asking you to save me!” she sneered into his face, her brows furrowing with betrayal as she kept pushing him away. “God, you make me want to--”

“What?” he towered over her, “I make you want to _what_?”

 _Slap_.

The Dark Mark’s impulses came into fruition as a stinging graced his cheek.

“Don’t touch me,” she sneered, fixing the ends of her dress that he had meddled with when he picked her up, “If you force me to marry you under these circumstances, I will _hate_ you for the rest of my life.”

Draco’s glare was primal. Eyes initially raked over her face until they met her collarbones. Then down and down and down…

He seemed entranced.

Lia gulped; this reaction was unexpected. He had lit her match of viciousness, and somehow she had not struck aflame with his.

That’s when she realized he was able to control his Dark Mark…

_How?_

If he had killed Snape, then how was he able to control it now?

Draco took a step towards her, returning her wrists to his grasp as he pushed the two of them down against the hood of the car.

“What are you doing?” a small gasp escaped her throat as she felt the coldness upon her back, Draco’s hands guiding her wrists above her head. “Draco--”

His forehead came to the nape of her neck, his lips pressed at odds with her collarbone. It was not a kiss. His mouth simply stayed there, taking in her scent and the feeling of her body melting against his.

_Laying on top of her is what he always did to soothe her feelings of dismay and apprehension._

Their fingers intertwined, Lia feeling his heartbeat against hers. He kept sailing upon the rich and deep-sea of her neck, never fully touching until he reached just beneath her jaw-- where her pulse lay. She let herself breathe as she felt his mouth move, skimming the area.

Any rampant tempo his ears had drunk from the orchestra tonight did not juxtapose to the feeling of her palpitating artery that was against his lips.

They laid there for what felt like seconds, but in reality, it could have been much longer. He allowed himself to graze his mouth upon her until he was satisfied with her slowed pulse. It was only then that he pulled away.

Draco had managed to sedate her with half a kiss.

There was no reason to force her hand more than once tonight.

“Hating me is better than _dead_ , don’t you think?” he climbed off of her, his eyes hardly meeting hers as he pulled her up by the waist. “Control yourself, or I will.”

~

_July 2nd, 1997_

_I cannot speak of what has happened. I cannot even write about it._

_Something is wrong._

_-DM_

~

Draco had driven her to the gates of another estate that was no-doubt purchased with centuries-old money.

Behind those gates was a chateau. A grandeur piece of art that could be mistaken to be manufactured from the designs of Philibert de l'Orme himself. She had read about these in muggle studies. Her Nana always joked about marrying a rich man and settling down in a house like this.

It was a shame she couldn’t visit.

Behind it was a river that she could only _hear_. It was too dark for her to observe anything else but the opulent entrance defined by several breeds of marble.

Draco put the car in park after pulling into the rounded driveway that was decorated by a fountain. He got out first, Lia taking a deep breath in until she realized he had opened her door for her.

“The grounds stretch out several more acres northeast,” he offered his hand, which she took reluctantly. “I’d give you a tour of it tonight, but--”

“I’m tired, Draco,” she muttered, a sickly feeling in her stomach.

He nodded.

The growl of the engine finally came to a hum and then to silence. With the wave of his wand, Draco had lit several candles and torches.

He had been preparing it for their arrival for months now, servants coming in and out during the previous days.

Now, it was ready for them.

Lia stared at the french doors as she made her way upstairs, Draco taking her shoes in his hands and following. When they reached the top, she took a deep breath in, the air seeming to have gotten thinner.

The place was massive. Too _grand_ for only the two of them.

Draco broke the silence, coming in front of her to open the doors, “The deed is in your name. So if you ever feel so _inclined_ to need your space when I’m being an _ass-_ ”

“Funny...” she muttered, taking a hand to the other handle and opening it herself. What she was was not what she expected.

Its beauty made the Manor look impoverished.

_Château de Malfoy._

“I’ve marked it with blood magic.”

Her eyes widened, “You can’t just play with that stuff--”

“It’s only for certain parts of the castle,” he nodded, taking a step into the foyer that was further dignified with a massive chandelier. “There are wards put up so that if something were to happen, it’s a safe place to hide, yeah?”

He dropped her shoes to the floor that gleamed like crystals in the light of torch-lit flames. A spiral staircase lay adjacent from them; the hues adorned on the walls contrasted from the Manor's tenebrosity.

It was lively in the dark.

“Our bedroom is upstairs waiting for us if you’d like to rest.” The air was heavy as he watched messy curls move to inspect what was presented to her. “Are you still angry at me, my love?”

Her feet carried her further from him as he awaited a response, but she didn’t answer.

She didn’t know how.

Lia put a hand to the railing, preconceiving that upstairs there’d be more than a couple of beds to choose from.

“I’ll… I’ll stay in a guest room.” she breathed, hardly looking over her shoulder.

Draco hadn’t slept in so long. She knew she was not the one who truly needed the rest he spoke of. Then she remembered the threat she had posed to him at the beginning of the evening if he didn’t resolve the bags that had been carved underneath his eyes.

“Just… go to sleep,” she shook her head, “Alright?”


	65. rubberband effect

**I said, taboo friends, to star-crossed lovers, then to angsty acquaintances, then to enemies, then to lovers, and back to enemies.**

**Also, if you look closely at this chapter, I give away the whole plot, LOL.**

**Everyone tell your friends that the first two books of ASP are completed!!! I finished the rewrite and will be updating more often. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient <33**

**~**

How far could a rubber band stretch before the two ends become inevitably broken or face the consequences of _colliding_ back together?

Draco was left by himself, laying chest-bare underneath the lavish and exorbitant sheets. He had meant them prepared for her.

The space beside him was cold as the door across the massive room was left wide, _wide_ open.

He was left to his thoughts, trying to sleep.

The ride to the estate must've been the most relief he had in ages. Even though he was being savagely screamed at, he was finally able to inhale something other than the same sickly air as his fellow pureblood, death eater associates.

He couldn't tell if that was part of the process.

Tonight, the meeting at his father's study was _horrendous_. His lips had involuntarily been sealed shut about the situation as well. The Dark Lord had promised that the pain would go away... the cavity of _guilt_ that had manifested itself in the pit of his stomach should've disappeared by now.

But it was rousing-- _growing_. He didn't know how to stop it.

Voldemort stripped the agony away by replacing it with an ache on the nape of Draco's neck, something that he wouldn't recognize _or_ be able to speak of.

It was a slow procedure; the poison Draco had been injected with would allow treachery to flow through his veins at an unnerving, _undetectable_ rate.

They would not know he had tumbled off the edge of ataraxy until his body lay _limp_ on rocks that crashed with waves of sin.

It was his own personal curse.

On the other hand, Magnolia was down the hall, wide awake as she ripped the sheets off of her body. She was contemplating all the ways she was angry, all the reasons why she was. Her thoughts were defined by their guise of that evening as Draco's betrayal brought her to the point of tears.

She was still suffocating under the reality that Draco had killed Snape. She was _infuriated_ that he couldn't admit it to her. How could he be so heartless to not--

He was cruel.

Lia detested him, her mind abhorring the idea of him even _speaking_ to her, yet encouraging it at the same time.

She wanted to tell him these things. Shriek it to his face so that he'd understand the rage she kept far beneath the surface.

Magnolia dragged herself out of bed, meandering down the hall and not bothering to wrap her head around the motive of her indignant steps as she used a thin blanket as a shawl. The castle was wide, paintings lined with intricate gold designs that Draco had selected were displayed at every corner. There was no doubt that some of them were his.

As she strolled further down, a chill lightly tickled her cheeks and whispered through her hair as she rehearsed exactly what she was going to scold him about.

Singular candles guided her past the grand staircase that she had hauled herself up only hours before, the flames soft against emerald accents of marble columns. Eventually, she met the hinges of his door.

 _Their_ door, as he would say.

What she didn't expect was the sight of Draco's back. He was turned over as she prayed he had finally gotten the rest she had been pestering him to catch.

His door was so clearly left purposely open.

_An invitation._

Her breath hitched as she pulled the corners of the blanket tighter over her shoulders.

One night. One night and she couldn't stay away...

Draco pried his eyes open, feeling her presence at the door. She was there, eyes glued to him.

But she did not join him.

~

_July 3rd, 1997_

_I hope you like my gift._

_I would give it to you in better circumstances, but I simply could not wait._

_These are the stars the night you came to me at the astronomy tower. I've spent too much time looking at that sky not to memorize the way it looked when you kissed me again._

_But this is not an apology, do not mistake it for one._

_-DM_

~

So cruel to protect the ones he loves...

Magnolia awoke to a painting upon the wall and their journal just outside her door. He had brought the painting in while she was asleep, Lia sighing at the thought of him being in the same room as her. _Why did he have to make everything so difficult?_

She brushed the curls off her shoulder, trying not to pay a second glance at his artwork. But as she got ready, her eyes could not help but linger at the piece she had watched him invest painstaking hours in. This was the last thing he made at Hogwarts before they left.

It was the last of their childhood being attested onto a canvas.

She hadn't realized that until now.

A starry night sky, with details woven into every stroke of the brush. There was a faint border of the walls of the Astronomy tower. It might've been one of her favorite pieces he's done so far.

Magnolia got ready and left hastily. She needed to stop by his room first.

His door was still open, just as it had been last night. She dropped his passive-aggressive sentiments back at the entrance, their journal thudding as she wondered where he had gone...

The chateau was huge. Surely he had to have been hidden in one of the hundreds of rooms.

But she didn't mind that.

Lia made her way down the staircase, trying to retrace her steps back to the foyer.

High dome ceilings were adorned with naked angels and myths as rays streamed through the glass encompassing most of the kitchen. Draco had molded the interior design to make it _modern_.

It almost looked similar to her Nana's house. Draco had only been once, but it was still an _unforgettable_ visit.

It made her wonder if he had customized it for her...

Lia's thoughts were quickly silenced as she began to get to work. She had things to do. Working for the Order while under the Dark Lord's regime was no simple task. Draco had bought her this time. She could not waste it.

Lia decided on initials to hide names within letters. If it were to be compromised, their name could not be on any of the letters. She wrote to Hermione.

_g_ ,

_by now, i'm sure you've broken free of d's imperius curse. the information you have is not to be shared with anyone. our interactions must be private. burn my letters if you have to._

_the dark lord is planning to send us out on missions to places i no nothing of. d has been just as closed off to me as everyone else. i no longer get a say in_ _any_ _matter it feels like. decisions are not made with my approval._

_once i get more information, i will surely tell you._

_i hope you can forgive me._

_-l_

She stashed the letter away, preparing to send it later that day. So she looked at the kitchen, a bowl of fruit resting in the middle. Her hands broke open cabinets, looking at nothing but spices and _ingredients_.

But there was no food. What was she expected to do? Was she expected to _cook_?

She would burn the castle down in seconds. Magnolia did not know how to cook. She never had to. Her nana was just as bad a cook as her. It was take out almost every night with them. That muggle-life was more than satisfactory.

If Draco was so _wealthy_ , where were the house elves?

"I am not pleased with you..." Narcissa's hushed voice betrayed her as the sound reverberated to Lia's ears, "You were not thinking properly."

Magnolia heard the large entrance door croak open, startling the hungry girl as she let the refrigerator door slam shut. There was more silence as it was accompanied by slow, dragged clicking of heels.

She knew that pace anywhere.

"I wasn't asking for permission, mother," Draco's low voice emerged, "I'm thinking just fine."

_Had he left that morning?_

"Where is your fiance, Draco?" Bellatrix jeered, Lia walking to the foyer immediately to join them underneath the chandelier. "She didn't get to stay and see Severus get hung up last night--"

"I'm here," Lia cleared her throat, her eyes flickering between Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco. "Where did you go this morning?"

" _Business_ ," he cocked a brow, reading her to see if she had gotten over her temper tantrum. But once the concern faded from her face, the

She wondered if he had anything else to say. "That's all?"

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged looks as they observed the _happy_ couple.

"That's _all_ ," Draco repeated, their stare unbearable to witness as an outsider.

He had not left a note to explain his disappearance; he had not left _anything_ to possibly aid her in understanding what exactly his plan was for the rest of their lives.

If secrets were their future, she did not want it.

Bella cleared her throat. "Well, then. I think we will be getting what we came for," Bella reached her arm out to the hungry girl.

"I will speak to you later, Draco," Narcissa let out a heavy sigh, bringing a hand to her son's forearm and getting up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "Please behave while I'm gone."

_He wasn't a child..._

"Come, Maggot." Bellatrix whispered, "Cissy's insisted that we go dress shopping..."

~

It was Narcissa's sixteenth dress of the afternoon. The entire time, Lia had been consumed by the interaction with Draco this morning.

'Business,' he said. What business? Is that all he could say after leaving her a painting and the journal?

Did he think a one-word reply would suffice for his transgressions after he made it abundantly clear he would not gift her the comfort of an apology?

His mother was hardly pleased with him either. She had scolded him on moving too fast with Magnolia, warning him that he should take things slow. Not that he cared to listen.

"You're angry, Maggot," Bellatrix grinned, complimentary wine in hand from the store as they waited in the dressing rooms. "I can see it. I can tell when you're angry. I grew up with two-- _a_ sister. I'll be damned if I can't tell when she's angry."

Lia was confident that Bellatrix did not take her quietness as being _weak_. There was more fierceness to a woman if she's dangerously quiet. It was right before disaster struck.

Somehow, it screamed louder than any words she had spoken.

"Is it Draco?" she guessed, her next phrase coming across as a joke. "Did he force you to marry him, puppet?"

_Yes. Yes, he did._

But Bellatrix and Narcissa had no idea of their ruse. No one knew except for the two of them. It was better that way. It secured their _safety_ that way.

"I'm more than excited to be wed to him," Lia forced a smile.

"Certainly doesn't look like it," the woman remained unconvinced as she downed the liquid crimson blend unconvinced. "I know you better than that, Maggot. I've seen the way you used to be angry with _me_."

There was no hiding the fact that Lia spent months loathing and despising Bella for the number of times she'd undergone the Cruciatus Curse by her wand. Bella saw the fire dim in her eyes as if it was a reflection from last spring.

Eventually, Lia found comfort in the woman, knowing that there were much _worse_ things to be protected from than her. Lestrange had become a shield.

"He and I got into a little argument last night," Lia brushed some hair to the side. "That's all."

She let out a sly smirk as she poked her in the rib, "You could do _much_ better than Draco, Maggot." Bella chuckled, the loathing that stemmed from her nephew due to the other blood in his genes, "Don't tell anyone I said that--"

"I _heard_ you!" Narcissa called out, her tone sending mixed signals, "Draco comes of age and suddenly thinks I've revoked my right as his mother."

_It seemed like everyone had a problem with him today..._

Bellatrix jeered, getting up and stealing an entire bottle of wine from the table near them, "His little attitude right there is why Draco's accompanying the men--"

"He _what_?" Narcissa's voice rang from the large door of the dressing room before she peeked her head out. "Where have you sent him?"

Draco had gone out this morning.

He had gone out again this afternoon.

There was no rest for the Dark Lord's schemes. He had wasted no time since Draco's victory to cultivate the state of his fragile and violent mind into a weapon.

They were grooming him for _sadism_.

Bellatrix put the rim of the bottle to her lips, discarding the wine glass entirely, "He's fine--"

"--Is that why you've offered to go shopping with me, Bella? To drag me out of the house?" Narcissa realized.

Lia chose to stay quiet. Her lover's mother and her mentor were sisters at each other's throats. There was no reason for her to argue for Draco's safety between two women who were more-than-capable of it.

"I'm sure I know how to properly protect you, Cissy. I've been doing it for years! And to think _you_ were the one who entrusted Draco's life to a _traitor!_ " Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Severus would have led Maggot to do the same thing--"

Narcissa stepped out from, "I'm his _mother._ I know what's best for--"

"I like this one," Lia interrupted, nodding to the new dress that Narcissa had put on. "I think I'd like to see your bump at the wedding." She smiled, excitement flooding to the expanse of Narcissa's cheeks as well.

She was a couple of months along, not waddling yet but enough so that the baby she was brewing was noteworthy. Bella's rage was quelled. The dress turned into a bittersweet notion for her.

She hated the thought of giving her baby sister away to another... _again_.

But she wasn't going to give her sister away this time. It was Draco's turn to accompany her down that aisle.

"Do you think so?" Narcissa grinned, looking into the mirror behind them for approval.

Bella looked her up and down, her head lolling to the left as she spun her wand between her fingers. "...I suppose I don't completely _hate_ this one then."

"Then this is the one I shall wear, _yes_?"

They waited for her to change back.

Their quarrel from earlier had been satisfied by the _light_ that encompassed the dark witches. Magnolia never knew that they could feel such warmth.

She felt at peace for a moment.

Lia just didn't want to have to go back home. A space that had somehow become much smaller with Draco's presence rooms away. On top of that, she was starving-- _grueling_ for something to eat. She had neglected to find food.

Perhaps the kitchen would be stocked with simple food once she returned home.

"Bella," Lia questioned, waiting for Narcissa to finalize the purchase. "Is this _really_ what you do? As the Dark Lord's second in command, I expected you didn't have time for--"

"I can do whatever I please," her eyes widened, "What's the point in working when all the men will do the dirty work for you?"

Lia swallowed.

Bellatrix so strangely reminded her of a murderous version of her Nana. The way she spoke, her perspicuous boldness, her relentless command, her limpid distaste for the male species...

How she missed Oceanne.

"Right," Lia let out a small smile, trying to figure out what she could without Draco's help. "And... what _work_ might that be?"

Bellatrix's voice lowered as she pulled the girl in by the wrist. She looked around, seeing no one but the saleswoman as she pressed herself next to her apprentice. "There's a new program the Dark Lord is working on... Something that will help him in the war."

"A program? What do you mean--"

"A prophecy had emerged from it. One that will lead him to _greatness_ ," she pulled away. "I am prohibited from saying anything to you, my sweet. Just know your time _will_ come."

Lia grasped Bella's arm right back, desperation for information diaphanous on her tongue, "But I've been training with you for _ages_. I helped kill Dumbledore, and surely the Dark Lord will let me work for him--"

"I will tell you when it is time," Bella warned, looking at her sister that had a bag in hand. "For now, focus on those heirs you promised you would sire..."

She let her go for a moment, taking the dress that had been wrapped in hand and throwing it to a house-elf they had managed to string along.

Lia took the opportunity to shake off the shivers that came down her back at the mention of heirs. She had no intention of having a baby. Neither of them did.

But it was the only thing that was keeping her from going on those same missions Draco had been on. The ones he had not told her about.

It had only been sixteen hours since the gala, and their work had already restarted. There was no rest for the odious labor that Voldemort demanded.

"On your wedding day, Maggot," Bellatrix reached for the girl's hand as they prepared to apparate out of the shop, "I expect to walk _you_ down the aisle, yes?"

"Of course."

~

It was nighttime when she returned, the look of the castle dull and grey now that it was no longer drenched in gold by the setting sun. As her hand reached for the handle, a _crash_ rang in her ears.

Then there was a scream. A holler of pain she was oh-so-familiar with.

She peeked her head into the foyer, meeting the sight of Draco's back. He snapped to face her, a towel in hand.

"Magnolia..." he breathed out, "you're back."

She remembered why she was angry.

Lia stared at him. Not saying a thing as she eyed the stained fabric wiping something from his hands. She narrowed her eyes at the material.

_Was that blood--?_

"I'll be in the library," he said firmly, realizing that she had no intentions of speaking to him. As he did, his hands came behind his back, hiding whatever secretion lay upon his cold fingers. "There's a mess in the south wing... Stay away from it for now."

She just stared at him.

Magnolia's patience had worn; if he was going to order her around for the rest of their lives, she might as well just starve to death. Her jaw clenched, Lia, spinning to the archway that led to the kitchen.

"Do you hear me?" he repeated, taking a step towards her. "Do not go there."

She stopped in her tracks, the silence enough to acknowledge him. But she kept her mouth shut. He didn't deserve to speak to her with such arrogance after what he had done.

Magnolia let him bathe in the quietness as she proceeded to the pantry, knowing later that night she would _surely_ venture further than she was told.

To no surprise, she turned around to find his absence. Draco had gotten the memo.

Her stomach rumbled again. And again. And again. But Magnolia's pride would but rather have her starve. She didn't need him. She wouldn't ask Draco for _food_.

Neglecting her bitterness for a moment, she turned around, seeing a bowl of soup that was still warm and sided with bread.

Odd.

~

The lights had been completely snuffed out except for the large hall that led to Draco's room. Just like that night before this, it was also open.

But she had no intentions of coming near it.

The tip of her wand was lit with the Lumos charm as she experienced her first midnight jaunt.

The South Wing was her aim. If only she knew how to get there.

He had told her to stay away... and _naturally_ , she was going to go. So she walked up and down flights of stairs, passing a dome that seemed to be for astronomy, then past the library, then furthermore south past an indoor garden.

She had been going _south_ , correct?

She didn't find what 'mess' Draco had referred to. It was a complete maze as she wandered past portraits, one of them speaking to her—an old man with pale skin, wearing something of _several_ centuries ago.

His voice was in a whisper, ' _Mr. Malfoy has prohibited anyone from entering--'_

It was seconds before she aimed her wand to the ink on her forearm, "I'm not trespassing--."

' _I have not seen you with the others before--_ '

"I wasn't asking," she tore her attention away, his loud bellows screeching in her ear as she took her attention to the door next to him, her hand twisting the knob until it was open just a crack. " _Lumos Maxima_."

Her wand struck the room with light, her eyes widening at what had happened.

The smell of iron lay suspended in the air as she tried not to gag. The last time she had seen a place like this was during her training with Bellatrix in the dungeons beneath Malfoy Manor.

Magnolia would never forget the things she did to survive.

She saw a broken table. She saw a shattered window. She saw a place that was cluttered with potions and walls splattered with a dark substance that she could only assume was _blood_.

To be frank, it hardly fazed her. But knowing that Draco potentially had a part of it was irksome enough.

 _She_ was supposed to be the one with dirty hands. Not him.

And before she could take another step, a voice appeared behind her—someone pressing their front against her back. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you again..." Greyback growled from behind her, Lia flinching at the sound as another man came from the shadows.

"Bellatrix's prodigy... I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he took a step from the shadow, "I'm _Dolohov_. Congratulations on your engagement."

He was testing her by mentioning the proposal.

Magnolia took a step away from Greyback, her side running into the edge of the table that had been split in half. As much as she would have liked to, fear was not present in her eyes as she stood up taller.

"A _pleasure_ ," the corner of her mouth quirked to half a smile as the candles in the room were set ablaze, Lia forcing herself to tuck away her only defense. "And to what do I owe this visit? I do not remember inviting you into my--"

"Ordering us around, little lady?" Dolohov let out a low chuckle. "Just because you're a favorite of the Dark Lord doesn't mean you are entitled to what you want... You're lucky Bellatrix has faith that you weren't a mole as well."

"Severus _was_ your mentor before," Greyback took a step closer to her, "was he not?"

Their conversation was interrupted as Lia clutched her wand tighter behind her, a dark cloud of smoke emerging from the window that had been shattered.

Zora Zabini materialized, Lia realizing it was now three to one. She had neglected to ask Draco where the wards he had put up on the house were. She didn't know a safe place to hide.

She toughened up, this not being the first time she was wedged between grown and experienced supporters of the Dark Lord. Magnolia could fight her own battles. She did it for three months in the Manor; this shouldn't have been any different.

"Oh, he was," Zora sent a smile to her, "Severus and Lia worked closely. I remember when she first came to the Manor... Bellatrix had performed a number on her before she was--"

"All this talk about my teacher-- I'm assuming you have a little _crush_ , Miss Zabini?" Lia narrowed her eyes at her, "You never did strike me as the jealous type."

She masked her fear, trying to steady her breathing as she convinced herself the room wasn't reeking of blood and their resentment.

"Just because you're under Lestrange's protection doesn't mean we know you're _loyal_ to our cause," Dolohov interjected, swaying the conversation away from Zora's pettiness, "You were with Potter for years... You don't know what it's like to have to _strive_ to be in the Dark Lord's--"

"Get out," Lia spat, eyes flickering to the door. "All three of you, I want you _out_."

Greyback let out a low snarl, the beast inhabiting him more than a man. He stared her down, the thirst for blood in his eyes as Zora exchanged a look with Dolohov.

They remained quiet as Greyback took a step towards Magnolia, the girl now cornered. "Who do you think you are? I could snap you in half--"

"--I don't remember inviting you two here." Draco appeared in the doorway, his eyes not lingering on the destruction of the room as he glared at the barbarian that stood too close to Lia for his comfort. "I said we were done for today. Do you not understand that?"

Zora brows roused her unease, "My dear, we were checking on your progress--"

"It's been a _day_ , Zora," Draco reminded her. He cocked his head to the side for a moment, motioning for Magnolia to come beside him. "I'd like her back, Greyback."

She loathed the security he provided.

"I'm capable of speaking for myself, thank you," Lia snapped to Draco, her wand peaking from her sleeve as she glared back to the half-breed. "Get out of my way."

Their stare was held for seconds before he reluctantly gave way, Lia walking past Dolohov and to her fiance's side. Draco grabbed her easily, putting a hand out and keeping her behind the safety of his arm.

"This is Magnolia's house. If she wants you out, then I suggest you go willingly... Whatever work we have here, we will continue tomorrow."

The work he referred to was transcribed as secrets in her easily denunciative mind. He hadn't told her a word of what his plans were.

She was kept in the dark.

She hated it.

Lia gritted, taking in a sharp breath as she watched Dolohov take a step closer to Draco. Zora stood unamused as she kept a tenacious watch on the girl.

Her eyes were onyx-black. Hiding away secrets Magnolia didn't know she had access to. Secrets that could compromise her entirely.

"Put a leash on your little _cunt_ , Malfoy," Dolohov sneered near Draco's face, Lia keeping her head up as she felt the mark sting on her arm. "She shouldn't concern herself with--"

"That's enough," the blonde told him, jeering for them to leave. Magnolia was almost disappointed when the man had neglected to finish his sentence. Perhaps he would have shed light on whatever Draco had kept in the shadows.

"Goodnight, Draco," Zora tilted her head to the side, reaching for Greyback, "I'll send my regards to your _mother_."

They always listened to _him_ and never to her. 

The three left, apparating in a cloud of smoke back to the Manor. Draco heaved, his frame towing over Magnolia as she tried to get a better look at the hurricane of violence that had undoubtedly hit the room.

"Did I not tell you to stay away?" He shut the door behind him, _hiding_ more. "I warned you to stay away, and you--"

Lia spun around on her heel, not wanting to be lectured by him. There was no reason for her to stay away if he'd only been honest with her.

"Face me when I'm speaking to you, Magnolia."

 _No_.

"Fucking hell--"

Draco materialized in a haze of violent black smoke in front of her. His form at first made her heart skip a beat as she wondered if it was another Death Eater come to get her.

But it was only him.

 _Apparation_. She didn't know how he had already perfected the art of it. His head jeered to the side, her wordless glare only provoking him further.

She would not speak until he told her something that actually mattered.

"Bed," Draco demanded into her ear, taking a hand to her wrist, " _now_."

~

_July 4th, 1997_

_I'm going to assume your silence is you being angry. I don't know what you expect from me._

_-DM_

~

An apology. She wanted a fucking _apology_.

An explanation for what she saw last night would have been appreciated as well.

Every night for the past three days had been filled with blood. Dumbledore. Snape. Now, this.

Shouldn't the Chateau have been their _sanctuary_ from the Manor?

He was courageous to escort her back to her guest room without her putting up another fight. It was filled with nothing but footsteps and the occasional huff from her, much like the rest of their interactions as of late.

It was to her satisfaction that she had slammed the door in his face. Well deserved too.

She would stop begging for his openness if he was never going to give it to her.

The next day was filled with nothing. The first task to be completed when she awoke was to return their journal to the door it belonged at. Draco had gone missing _again,_ and when she returned to the south wing, the room was intact.

It was as if nothing had ever happened to that room.

It was difficult to differentiate last evening from a night terror. If Blaise saw his mother's usual interference, he would have been _livid_.

She tried to brush it off, preparing for interrogation whenever she could get the chance to see him again. Perhaps she would write to Bella and ask where he went...

Breakfast was a bowl of freshly cut fruit and berries with yogurt. Perhaps there was a secret house-elf wandering the halls that were preparing all these meals.

Lia took a trip to the library she had passed on her adventure last night, reading up on a book about seers and their powers. Yet, she found nothing on the state of her visions. It had been ages since she dreamt about something that wasn't a nightmare.

The inside of the Chateau was a maze in itself; the outside was another. There was a garden in the West, an oversized pond that one could confidently perceive as a lake.

And next to it, there was a _tree_. She had seen it before, but she couldn't place a finger as to where. It had flowers she swore she wore in her early childhood, yet the name had left her tongue.

To the north, she noticed stables that sat on a much lower piece of land. The castle was built atop a hill, and anything to the north was dipped just a little lower into a vast field that danced with blades of grass, blending into trees acres away...

She wondered if they had horses there as well...

Her feet carried her down a hill, Lia trying not to stumble as gravity took its course and brought her to a light jog. But her heart stopped as she saw a similar head of dark curls leading a contrasting fawn, sandy-white horse to drink water.

"Zyair?" she called out, her command unwavering, " _Zyair_ , is that you?"

The boy froze at the sound of her voice, his eyes widening as she spun around. "Lia?"

The wind had been stolen from her lungs as her face decided what emotion to take. She didn't know if she should smile and run to him or send him away.

The last time she had seen him, Draco and Blaise had provided him with a pack of cigarettes. She and Pansy didn't exactly approve... And the time before that, Draco had thrown a knife atop his head.

Her track record of maintaining their friendship wasn't as spotless as she liked it to be.

"What are you doing here?" Lia swallowed, her brows furrowing in concern. "You shouldn't be here."

"I _work_ here," he clutched the reins of the horse tighter, "I was hired yesterday."

_A summer job as a stable boy._

Lia took a sharp breath in, beginning to march towards him as she noticed Zyair step back. His hand was behind himself, no doubt a wand being pulled from his pockets.

He wasn't just a little boy anymore.

"I've seen the Daily Prophet, you know..." he nodded, courage seeping through his usual Slytherin front. "I've seen what it says about you two."

Lia gulped, "And does it frighten you? What you heard about us?"

There was silence as her eyes softened, knowing that she couldn't protect him from the truth and he might hate her for it. After all, Greyback had _eaten_ his mother when he was a child. He had told her about this in his second year.

Her betrayal was unable to be processed by the boy.

"Is Draco really... Are you--?"

He doesn't want to say it. He was scared to say it.

"We didn't want to, Zyair," Lia breathed, defending both herself and Draco, who was off doing God-knows-what for the Dark Lord, "He and I did not have a choice."

"He really killed Dumbledore?" he muttered, his voice breaking as he turned back to his horse, trying to find a way to distract from the news. "He- I was called here to muck out stables and help take care of horses, If I would have known--"

"We won't hurt you," she took a step closer to him, the horses letting out loud neighs as she stepped closer. "He won't hurt you, Zyair you _know_ this--"

"He threw a bloody knife to my head last year, Lia!" Zyair raised his voice, looking back up the horse he had just tended to, "If I had known you two were here, I wouldn't have--"

"What the hell!" Lia's arms came up as she protected herself from the horses that seemed to have grown into a frenzy. Each other kicked their legs high as she stood near them, the entire room filled with cries of the animals.

Her mark

Dark magic never mixed well with mother nature. She rejected it like poison, the animals only spitting back the reaction Lia deserved for carrying evil into their territory.

A horse from the other end had escaped its stall, coming to a gallop as it neared the two of them.

"Get back!" Zyair ran to Lia, putting himself in front of her as she held her hands above her face, "Hey!" he put his hand out to the animal, directing its focus onto himself.

"Zyair, no," she tugged on her shoulder, growing weary of the braying that was being thrown at her. "You're going to get... oh."

She looked through her lashes, squinting to see that Zyair had his hand on the animal's face, the others following in suit as he raised his wand.

He had cast a spell to keep them quiet. He didn't say much as his focus was kept on the animal, leading it back to where it came from.

"Perhaps you're right," Lia said breathlessly as he turned to her, "I shouldn't be here."

The boy's conflicting glare spoke volumes as she spun around, picking up dust at the same time. "Lia, wait. I-- It's okay. You can..."

She faced him, "No, it's alright. You don't have to--"

"Come on," he took a brush that rested on a bale of hay. "You can help me. It'll help them adjust to having you here..."

Lia's eyes softened as she gratefully took up an offer of chores, hoping to learn something today as rogue neighs escaped horses' lips next to her.

Zyair showed her how to do it, where to put her hands to make sure none of them became violent as the one on the other end did. And it was like that as he did some of the actual disgusting jobs. Mucking out stables as she tried to soothe the animals that had an innate disdain for her.

It was like that for a while before Lia was able to break the silence, reforming her friendship with the boy who was four years younger than her.

"That Ravenclaw girl, _Gina_ ," Lia recollected, "have you fixed things with her?"

"She's good," he carried a bucket in each hand, "I, uh... I wrote to her this morning, actually."

"A love letter, I'm assuming?" Lia raised her brows, taking the brush to the horse's driftwood, cool-toned mane. "What did you say?"

"Well..."

~

_L,_

_I understand why you did what you had to do. Perhaps I'll see you again one day and scold you for what you have done. But that doesn't seem too likely._

_Right now, I'd research Horcruxes. That's how You-Know-Who is so powerful. He's divided his soul into fragments, and the only way to fully stop him is to find the Horcruxes and destroy them._

_I assume the Malfoy Manor library has everything you need? I hope you are safe there, wherever you are._

_Keep in touch._

_G_

~

Hermione Granger was the poster child for unconditional love.

Magnolia had spent the whole day tending to horses, getting her hands dirty with something other than innocent blood as she washed off in the nearest bathrooms in the Chateau.

She had offered for Zyair to stay for dinner, damn-well knowing she could not cook, but he had to get home to his father, who lived a city away. The boy rode off on a broom... Perhaps she would get him the newest version for his birthday.

It was in two weeks.

She met her reflection in the mirror before hauling herself up the grand staircase in search of a new pair of clothes.

When she came into her bedroom, she was surprised to find that her closet was empty... The clothes that had previously lay in the drawers were no longer there. They had simply vanished.

Then she heard music come from down the hall.

 _Draco_.

She stormed down the hall, her attire not as clean as she would like it as she was met with Draco playing a classical tune on a record player. The genre lay on the brink of jazz as well.

"Don't mind the mess..." Draco growled, his focus on the acres of land that were adorned with the moonlight on the balcony as he sat shirtless in front of the canvas, "Did you drag any _mud_ in?"

He was painting the night sky, perhaps another rendition of the one he had given her.

His smock was the only thing protecting his bare chest from paint as he looked up at her. "Care to join me?"

He was in too cheery of a mood for her.

She couldn't tell if she liked him better like this or _sulking_.

Lia came into the room for the first time, the massive bed and lavish curtains hardly appealing as she watched his back muscles shift beneath his skin.

As much as she hated to admit it, the most _alluring_ thing about this room was him.

A smug smirk came to his lips as he watched her admire his physique through the mirror... interesting how much her eyes loved to wander.

She quickly snapped out of it. "Did you know who Zyair was when you had him work here?"

Draco sighed, no longer studying her. "I thought you might want to see a familiar face other than mine every day, mhm?" he nodded, fully putting the paintbrush down. "His father was my mother's friend in the first wizarding war..."

Lia looked down at her clothes, a couple of stains from a laborious day with Zyair making her weary as Draco approached her.

"You brought him here to work for you on _my_ accord?" she crossed her arms over her chest sarcastically, "I'm _swoon_."

Draco scoffed, licking his lips, "Is everything I do really so _evil_ to you?"

He had self-sabotaged their life without her consent. So _yes_. Draco was the villain.

But he seemed in a better mood tonight. Perhaps it was a better day doing whatever business he failed to alert her about. This was a conversation she'd prayed he'd instigate, but Draco only took initiative when it was convenient for him. She couldn't expect anything more.

"What have you been doing, Draco?"

" _Painting_."

"Don't play dumb with me," Lia took a step past him, eyeing a dresser that was sure to have her belongings stashed into it. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I've been doing business--"

"What _'business'_?"

Draco looked to the floor, "I can't say--"

"Yes, you can!" _He couldn't._ "Why the fuck do you keep _lying_ to me--"

"Well," he deflected, trying to find a way to charm her with innuendos, "I'm glad we have this whole place to ourselves so that no one can hear how loud you fucking get--"

"Can you take me seriously for _once_ , Draco?" she exasperated the bronze glow against her cheeks raging. "All you do is..."

Draco had involuntarily zoned her out.

He couldn't hear a single word as he studied her face, missing the sight after being deprived for what felt like eons.

But perhaps that was another one of his exaggerations.

Her eyes hand a tint of warmth beneath the tenebrosity; it resembled something close to calla lilies, an arduous color to perfect. Perhaps if he mixed a rich black with--

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her yelling.

"And I fucking _know_ there are no house elves working here who stole my clothes, so where are they?" Lia asserted herself. "Go on, _give them_."

She had already jumped to the topic of his latest offense. One he _knew_ she would have to come to him for.

Draco tried to smile as he took a step towards her, the girl's back hitting the bedpost column gently. He almost laughed at her shudder of a reaction as he dipped his head next to hers, knowing that a touch from him could calm her down within seconds.

He just had to make sure he touched her in the right place.

"I had them placed in _our_ room," she felt his smile press up against her ear, "so when you decide to come to sleep here, you can have them back."

His cold hands gently brushed the top of her forearm, both their dark marks on full display as he quietly stroked up and down her skin.

But Lia knew better than to fall into his trap.

If he wanted to be pardoned by her, he would have to get on his knees and _beg_ for it.

"Draco," she heaved, her patience empty, "I don't have any clothes to--"

"Then I guess you'll have to stay with me," he kissed her cheek lightly, Lia scowling at the sensation as she tore his delicate vein-adorned hand off her.

_Oh, screw him._

She would not be _bullied_ into forgiveness.

"Fuck you--!" she pushed against his chest, Draco hardly budging as he laughed.

His eyes flickered to her lips as he cocked his head to the side, " _Only if you behave._ "

That was enough for her to leave him facing the bed, the girl going into the dresser she had eyed earlier. There had to be something there for her to take.

"I am not the villain in every narrative, Magnolia..." Draco sighed, watching her rampage through her closet and take out several items of clothing. "Stop acting like I am."

Lia had granted him the privilege of one too many words out of her mouth as she began to drown her arms with more than enough clothes to last a week.

Draco took advantage of legilimency, ' _Don't make me speak to you through--_ '

She shut him out, unable to hear the rest of it as she eyed the doorway.

 _Perfect_. All she needed to do was transfer her clothes every other day... but before she could fully leave, the fabric in her arms disappeared the second she walked out the door.

"What the--"

"I'd offer to _carry_ them, but..." Draco scratched the back of his head, both of them eyeing the clothes that were hanging in the middle of the doorway. "It's no use if I've already _charmed_ them, yeah?"

She had never felt such irritation in her life.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't give me my clothes, I will kill you myself."

"I highly doubt that."

Lia took an arm into the frame, grabbing the clothes and pulling them to her. But it was no avail. Each time, her palm came back empty-handed.

A foolish game to play, considering she had been playing it with him all year.

"Stay with me tonight, darling. It's hard to sleep without you--"

Magnolia took no time to find the hem of her top, dragging it over her head and unclasping her bra. She stripped her pants off, Draco taken aback as he looked around for people he knew weren't there.

He kept his gaze on her as she absentmindedly stripped down to her underwear, the clothes she wore in a pile in front of them.

His eyes couldn't leave her as she took in every curve of her, the usual cool wind of the chateau compelling her nipples to perk up with delight.

Now Draco was the one speechless.

"Darling, I--" he stammered, "Just come inside and you can--"

"Food for thought tonight," she grinned, her brows raised as he took in the sight of her. "If it's just _us,_ then I don't suppose you'll have a problem with me _naked_ , mhm?"

So she left, Draco taking in her walk as he discarded the floating pieces of clothing. He always did love the sway of her hips, no matter how much attitude she had with them.

Though he was cursed with missions from the Dark Lord, there was none quite as _difficult_ to him as this one.

The solution of a 'sorry' didn't cross his mind.

Magnolia slept in the nude that evening, her body tangled with the sheets that provided herewith more-than-enough warmth during the summer.

Before she drifted, she made sure to write a letter to a woman other than Hermione. Someone who _specializes_ in things like this.

_pansy,_

_you don't understand. he's gone completely mad. i'm a prisoner in my own fucking house._

_he won't give me my clothes. i'm sure you know how painful it is to be a woman without a wardrobe._

_-lia_

_p.s. don't be afraid to drag the boys along._

**_A/N- THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE ITS ACTUALLY ONE OF MY FAVES OKAY! Love you it's 3 am lol_ **


End file.
